In His Shadow
by Flufferz
Summary: Vanessa, the baby sister of Edge, has just broken out in WWE with her brother&his best friend looming over her every move. What happens when she meets a certain Rainbow Haired Warrior who shows her that she doesn't have to stand in her brother's shadow? Will she want to step out of his shadow, or will she want to stay in it where it's safe? This, is the story of Vanessa Copeland.
1. My big brother, Adam Copeland

**Update 2013: Hey person giving this reading a chance. First, THANKS! Thanks for reading my creation. I just wanted to warn you that I believe my writing has increased in quality since I began that. So if you're turned off by the writing, I beg you to stick around for a little while longer, it gets better I promise.**

**A/N: I own absolutely nufin'! All stage names belong to WWE and all wrestlers belong to themselves! Also, I do not want FF police coming to eat me so I just wanna say that this is for mine and others enjoyment and I don't make anything off of it. Hell, Im only a teenager! So please only constructive criticism. Thank you!-Ronni**

Chapter one: My brother, Adam Copeland

"Are you ready for this Vanessa?"Adam asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled at me."I can not wait to introduce my baby sister to the WWE Universe!" He exclaimed. I chuckled at him. Truth be told, I was extremely nervous. When I got nervous I didn't talk much. Adam looked at me with a concerned expression on his face."Ness, don't be so nervous. I won't let anything happen to you. I triple pinky promise" He assured me. I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face. When Adam and I were kids we declared that if it wasn't a triple pinky promise, then it wasn't really a promise.

I looked down at my outfit for the tenth time that night. I was wearing bright blue converse,a pair of acid wash jeans, and one of Adam's Edge T-Shirts. My waist length blonde hair had dark blue streaks in it and was in a high ponytail. I looked at Adam. "H-H-How do I look?"I stammered. He smirked."You look fantastic Ness." He told me. I nodded. I linked my left arm with Adam and we stepped up to the Gorilla Position. As Metalingus began to play I knew there was no turning back. I was going to be a WWE Diva.

_You think you know me,_  
_On this day, I see clearly Everything has come to life,_  
_Bitter place,with a broken dream,_  
_And we'll leave it all behind!_

Adam led me out to the ring. The boos didn't exactly help my nervousness.'They're for Adam. He's a heel. They don't even know you.' I told myself. Adam sat on the second rope and lifted up the first one so I could get in the ring easier. He grabbed a microphone and just stood in the middle of the ring, soaking in the boos. He brought it to his lips. "All of you shut up! I have something very important to say!"He demanded. I smirked at the fact that he was such an asshole on screen, but off screen he was a sweetheart. Adam put his arm around me. "I want you people to know who this beautiful woman is at my side."He crowd quieted down a little."This is my little sister, Vanessa."He announced."She is Smackdown's newest diva and she will be respected!"He continued.

Adam dropped the microphone onto the mat."Let's go Ness. I think that created enough hype for your match later on tonight." He stated. I shook my head. I wanted to say something first."Wait Adam. I want to talk a little."I told him. He smiled and nodded. I picked up the discarded mic and brought it to my lips.

"Uh, hello everyone. As my brother just said, I'm the newest diva! I've trained long and hard for this moment and I'll be damned if I let one of those bimbos back there make me look like I don't know what I'm doing. Whoever my opponent is, I will demolish them. I may be a pretty face, but I can and will kick some ass."I said. I dropped the mic like Adam had and we exited the ring. He put his arm around me again. When we were behind the curtain Adam engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"I AM SO PROUD! YOU'RE SWEET,BUT VICIOUS! AWESOME CHARACTER SIS!" He exclaimed. I laughed at Adam's reaction. I didn't even know I was making a character. I was just telling the truth! As Adam and I separated I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Jay, Adam's best friend. Huge smiles crept across mine and his faces and we hugged."Hey Nessie! I'm happy for you! You're finally here with us!" He stated.

"Uh, I hate to break this up. Vanessa Copeland?"A gruff voice said. I broke away from Jay and saw Jeff Hardy standing a few feet from the three of us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Adam and Jay were glaring at poor Jeff. I didn't exactly know Jeff but I did know that my brother and Jay despised him for some reason. I, however, didn't mind Jeff. I thought he seemed okay."Yeah?" I replied.

"Steph needs us in her office. She told me to come get you" He stated. My mouth made an o and I nodded. I told Adam I would catch up with him later and followed Jeff. We walked in silence for awhile before he started to talk."So...you looked good out there."I smirked.

"Good how?" I asked.  
"I meant that you didn't seem nervous at all. Not that you aren't pretty or anything..."He trailed off.  
I chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder."Jeff it's fine. I knew what you meant. Why are you so...flustered around me?"I asked. He sighed and shrugged. "It's because of Adam isn't it?"He didn't reply so I knew that must be it."Jeff I am 25 years old. Adam doesn't control who I'm friends with. I don't care what he says. How about you and I be friends?"

Jeff chuckled."If the resemblance wasn't obvious, I would swear that you and Adam weren't related. You are so different. But sure Vanessa, let's be friends." He said. I chuckled along with him. He opened Stephanie's office door for me."After you."He said. I smiled at him and walked in. I had known Steph for a while now and she was a close friend of mine.

"Hey Stephy!"I said happily. Steph smiled at me and Jeff. She gestured for us to sit down on the sofa. She held up a slender finger and finished what she was typing."Alright Nessie,Jeff. I needed you both here because I want you two in a storyline."She explained. I felt honored that I haven't even had my first match,yet she already wanted me in a storyline!"Now, it won't be just a normal buddy-buddy storyline. It will be a romantic one."My eyes widened. Adam would not be happy about this. Not in the least."Now, this will start out as you two having a inter-gender tag team match next week. We'll go from there. You're dismissed."She finished. I sighed heavily. What in the blue hell was I supposed to tell Adam? He wasn't going to be okay with his baby sister being in a romantic storyline with someone he absolutely hated. I stood up."Well, I'm going to go get ready for my match against Michelle. Steph,Jeff I'll see you later."I said. I was dreading having to tell my brother about this. It wasn't going to be pretty and it would most likely lead to an argument.

**A/N 2: I know its short but hey the story just began! I promise the important chapters will be long. So review please? It will make me update faster! Also Vanessa's first match is next!**


	2. Caught with your hand in the cookie jar

A/N: Everything in the authors note from last chapter still applies. Please be kind as this is my first story.

Chapter 2: Caught with your hand in the cookie jar 

I entered Adam's locker room silently. Him and Jay were in there just cracking jokes and teasing each other like usual. "Hey Nessie! What did Steph want with you and Hardy?" Jay asked me as I flopped onto the couch in between them. I sighed. Did I really want to tell them?

"Well...Jeff and I are going to be tagging next week."I said.  
"Why does she want you to tag with him? Why not me or Adam?"Jay asked.

This is were it was gonna get ugly."Well you see Jay, Steph has decided that Jeff and I are going to be in a storyline together."I stated. Adam and Jay waited for me to elaborate on what kind of storyline."A romantic one."I half-whispered. At the same time Adam and Jay stood up and began voicing their displeasure. I sighed. I already knew this would happen. What's worse is the fact that I'm excited to be doing this storyline. I may be oblivious at times, but even I can appreciate Jeff Hardy's sex appeal."Vanessa you are going to go tell Stephanie you won't do this. Tell her you hate Jeff."Adam ordered.

"Adam I already told her I would do it" I stated."And I don't hate Jeff"  
"You said yes? Without consulting us?"  
"Adam in case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl. You two don't decide what I can and can't do"  
"Like hell we don't."  
"Just drop it Adam!"  
"No I refuse! You will not be kissing Jeff Hardy!"  
"ADAM JOESPH COPELAND! I SAID TO FUCKING DROP IT!"  
"NO! NO SISTER OF MINE IS GOING TO KISS A HARDY!"  
"I AM 25 YEARS OLD ADAM! I WILL DO WANT EVER I WANT TO AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

I grabbed my gym bag and stomped angrily out of the room, leaving an enraged Adam and a worried Jay behind. I stomped down the hallway until I heard my name called. I looked to the left of me. Jeff was sitting on some crates."Oh, hey Jeff."I said. He smiled warmly at me and jumped off the crates.

"What's wrong?"He asked.  
"Nothing."  
"I doubt that if it was nothing you would be angrily stomping throughout the hallways, possibly looking for a place to change and cool down at."He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Now I'm going to take a guess and say you told Adam about our storyline and he wasn't very happy about it and you two fought."He said. I nodded. Jeff chuckled."Well since we are going to be working very closely together for a while, you can come change and whatnot in my locker room. Sound good?" He offered. I nodded again.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom."How do I look Jeff?"I asked. I was referring to my ring gear. I had on dark blue tripp style pants that hung low on my waist,black generic wrestling boots and a dark blue sports bra like top. He eyed my pants. "Before you say anything, yes I did steal your pants style."I said,chuckling. Then an idea struck me."Hey next week since we're supposed to be tagging together,why don't we match? I mean I could dress like you and the fans would enjoy it."I offered.

"I think that's an awesome idea."He said.  
"I know. Stick around and you'll find out I'm full of them"  
"A little cocky aren't you?"  
"You know who my brother is. It's in my blood."  
"Sure. Blame genetics for your big head."  
"You wanna feel how hard I can punch Hardy?"  
"I don't think you have the guts Copeland."  
"Do you really want to find out?"

He got quiet and I laughed at him."You learn fast Jeff."I said pulling my hair back into another high ponytail. I bent over my gym bag trying to find my leather gloves."I'm diggin' the tattoos."I head Jeff say. I smiled. I had a star like Adam's on one hip and a very HBK-ish heart on my other I finally found my gloves I needed to be at the gorilla position. I slipped them on. "Well, I suppose it's time to go show the world I deserve to be here."I said.

* * *

I took another deep breath. This was it. My wrestling debut. I had a few more minutes until I had to go out there and I was trying to calm myself down. "Vee-vee?"Adam said from behind me. I sighed. I really didn't want to fight with him anymore right now."Don't say anything. Just listen. I'm sorry Vee-vee. I shouldn't of yelled at you for something you can't control. I don't like the idea of anyone kissing my little sister, and the thought of him kissing you just makes my blood boil. I can't say I'll be happy about it, but I won't say anything." He apologized. I smiled and hugged him close to me."Can I come with you to the ring?" He asked. I nodded eagerly as Break by Three Days Grace began playing. We linked arms again we stepped out of the curtain.

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working _

_I won't stop, I won't say I''ve had enough _

_Tonight I start the fire_

_Tonight I break away_

_BREAK, away from everybody_

_BREAK away from everything _

_If you can't stand the way this place is,_

_take yourself to higher places_

As I was walking down the ramp with Adam the crowd cheered a little for me. I couldn't help but smile. I ran towards the ring and slid in it."Entering first, accompanied by Edge, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Vanessa!"Justin said into the mic. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and waited for Michelle to come to the ring.

_You're not enough for me,_

_Just another man in love with me_

_You're not enough for me _

_Just another man in love with me _

"On her way to the ring,accompanied by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, the Divas Champion, Michelle McCool!" I watched Michelle swing her hips back and forth until she got to the ring. She went under the second rope and stood in the center of the ring. She gave me a bored look. 'Cocky bitch' I thought,'Just wait, I'm going to destroy you.'And then, the match began.

* * *

"Here is your winner, Vanessa!"Justin stated. Meanwhile, Adam was hugging me in the middle of the ring. I was beaming. I had just beaten the Divas champ! As I exited the ring and began to walk up the ramp Michelle started screaming at me. I just rolled my eyes at was such a sore loser."How did I do Addy?"I asked.

"You did great Vee-vee. I liked that super kick. You got a name for it yet?"  
"Yeah I was thinkin' Lightning because it's fast and you never know when it's comin'."  
"I like it. That spear was pretty impressive too, even though mine is way better."  
"Uh-huh sure."

We stepped behind the curtain and I was bombarded by Jay, Paul, and Steph. They all hugged and congratulated me. Paul said I showed real promise and Steph said she knew she didn't make a mistake in hiring me. Jay just stated that he knew I was gonna be awesome. "You ready to go Nessie?"Jay asked. I nodded."Just let me get my stuff from Jeff's locker room. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel okay?"I said. I started walking towards Jeff's locker room but Adam grabbed my arm.

"Wait just a second. Why is your stuff in his locker room?"He asked.  
"Well I was mad at you, and needed a place to change. He offered and I accepted."  
"You...changed...in front of him?"  
"No! God, Adam. I changed in the bathroom."  
"Oh...well I'll see you at the hotel then."  
"Okay. Now go beat up Chris Jericho, Addy."

I walked back to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door."Come in!"He called. I opened the door and was attacked with the smell of hair dye."Oh hey, need your stuff?"He asked. I nodded. He pointed to where I left my gym bag at. I walked over to it and slipped it over my shoulder.I picked up the discarded hair dye box."You're dying it blue?"I asked. He nodded. "Copycat. I have blue in my hair."I stated. He laughed at me and stood up.

"Honey,I've been dying my hair for a long time. It's been blue thousands of times. I believe it's you that is the copycat."He retorted. I laughed with him."Now how about you actually be useful and help me wash this out. I can never get it all out the first time."He asked. I smiled and set my bag back down and followed him into the bathroom.

He put his head over the sink and I began washing his hair out. I was probably going to have a blue hand but I didn't really care."So mister Jeff,I need to know one thing if I'm going to be kissing you on-screen."I said.I heard him chuckle so I went on."I need to know if you are going to be prepared to run away from Adam for being his little sister's first kiss?"I asked.

"You're telling me you've never kissed anyone?"He asked.  
"Have you met Jay and Adam? No boy would ever go near me."  
"So that means you are still a virgin."  
"No shit sherlock."  
"Hmm...interesting."  
"What is?"  
"It's interesting that your brother basically spent his entire life trying to 'preserve' you. He spends most of his adult life hating me, and I'm going to be your first kiss. Ironic isn't it?"

I thought about that for a second. He was right. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him for his wet hair. He quickly dried it and threw the wet towel in my face."Jeff!"I complained and ripped the towel off me. He just laughed at my now wet face and hair. I narrowed my eyes at him."Ooh I pissed her off. She's gonna get me" He said pretending to be afraid. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"You do not want to mess with me Jeff."I warned.

He smirked and he pushed me off of him and then he pinned me to the floor. Then I did the same and we kept repeating this until I finally managed to keep him pinned. I had both of his wrists in either of my hands and I straddled his waist. I leaned in close to him."I think I win."I whispered. He smiled at me. Then he kissed me. It was really soft at first, then it started to heat up when I kissed him back. He placed his hand on the nape of my neck to deepen the kiss. My lips parted and he took the opportunity to slide his tounge into my mouth. We explored each others mouths,memorizing the taste and feel.

"What the hell is going on here?"I heard someone yell. Jeff and I parted and looked in the doorway where the voice came from. A fuming Adam stood in the doorway. Jeff and I shared worried glances at each other. I got off of Jeff and helped him up."I am waiting for an answer Vanessa Isabelle Copeland. Why were you kissing him?"He asked. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. This was not going to be fun.

"I'll talk to you later Jeff."I whispered.  
"Yeah I'll see you later V."

I grabbed my bag and pushed a pissed off Adam out into the hallway."Why aren't you wrestling?" I asked. him. He didn't answer me. I sighed and re-adjusted my gym bag. He was going to be unbearable until I talked to him about what happened between Jeff and I.

"Paul decided he wanted to fight Jericho instead. I got off early." Adam stated.  
"Oh."  
"Now what the hell was that back there?"  
"Um...I don't really know. It just sorta happened to be honest."  
"That is not a good enough answer Vanessa and you know it."  
"Look Adam, who I kiss is my business."  
"That was hardly just a kiss. That was making out."  
"So?"

I really didn't see what the big issue was. Other than Adam hating Jeff."So? Vanessa, he's the enemy."He stated. I rolled my eyes. Jeff wasn't the enemy in my book."He is not my enemy. He's my friend."I stated. Adam narrowed his eyes at me."I'm telling Jay."

'You can tell Jay all you want. While you're at it, tell him that I don't regret kissing him and that I fully enjoyed every second of it.' I thought.

**A/N I'm sorry that I didn't type the match. You see,I SUCK at writing matches. There's your first taste of Jenessa action! Now right now that was a spur of the moment type deal. Things will speed up next chapter. Also just so you know every chapter will be a smackdown episode unless I say different. So Review please! My ego needs a good strokin!**


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3 Realizations

_Smackdown taping _

_8:28 PM_

I was laying on the couch in the locker room with my arm over my eyes. Adam and Jay were discussing how to keep Jeff and I away from each other as much as possible."This is so freaking ridiculous."I said under my breath. Ever since Adam saw Jeff and I kissing he wouldn't let me be alone for more than five minutes unless I was taking a shower. I was constantly with someone. Now we were at the Smackdown taping and Jeff and I were supposed to be tagging tonight.

There was a knock at the door and I got off the couch and went to open it. There was a stagehand on the other side."Jeff Hardy wants you to go to his locker room. He says he needs to talk to you."She said.I nodded and she walked away. I looked over to the guys and they were still discussing different ways to keep us apart."Guys, Steph wants to see me. I'll be back soon."I lied. They simply nodded so I left the room and started to walk towards Jeff's locker room.

* * *

I knocked on Jeff's door lightly."Come in!"He yelled from inside. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he know how to answer a door properly?I walked in the room. Jeff was cutting up his arm bands. He looked up from them and smiled at me."Vanessa!"He stated. I smiled and nodded."I have something for you. But I need to know what color are we wearing tonight? Red or Yellow?"He asked.

"Red because that's the color my top and boots are."I said.

He nodded and dug around in his bag. He pulled out a red pair of his arm bands and handed them to me. I slipped them on."Awesome."I said smiling. He returned the smile."Hey can I hang out here for a few minutes?"I asked.

"Not that I don't mind, but why would you want to hang out here?"  
"Adam and Jay are being ridiculous."  
"How so?"  
"They're in the locker room, plotting ways to keep us apart."

Jeff snickered."Yet here we are, hanging out."He said. I shook my head, laughing. Of course the guys didn't know I was here. They though I was with Steph. I sat down on the couch and Jeff sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a little bit until he broke it."So about last week..."He said."I have no regrets."He finished..

"Me either."  
"Awesome."  
"Yep. So who are we wrestling anyway?"  
"I believe we are going to beat Drew McIntyre and Kelly Kelly."  
"Ah. Easy match."  
"Definitely."

We were silent again.'Come on Vanessa! Make small talk!' I chastised myself. I couldn't think of anything to talk about though. Normally I'm such a chatterbox, but I can't come up with anything around Jeff."You suck Jeff."I started to laugh."And why is that?" He asked through his laughs.I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because I can't think of anything to say around you."  
"How is that my fault?"  
"I'm not sure."

He opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door to open it. He talked to whoever was on the other side for a minute and then closed the turned to me."Adam's looking for you."He stated. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the door and started to leave."Wait!"Jeff said. I turned around to face him. "I want to get to know you better Vanessa. You seem really fun to be around. You think you could meet me at the hotel bar around 8 tomorrow night?"He asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled as well before he closed the door.

* * *

I walked in the locker room with a huge smile on my face. Adam and Jay weren't in the locker room so I decided to change into my ring gear. Our match was the 5th of the night and they were on the 4th match. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom.

I took my t-shirt off and replaced it with my top. There was no way I was going out there without a bra. I un-buckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans and replaced them with the tripp pants. I quickly threw on my boots. Then I brushed my thick hair and put it in its normal high ponytail. I checked myself one last time and left the bathroom. I was one of the few divas that never wore makeup to the ring. I bumped into someone on my way out fo the bathroom. I looked up into the face of my older brother. He didn't look happy

"Where have you been?"Adam and Jay asked in unison. I cocked a brow at them."We want the truth this time because we went to Stephanie and she said she hasn't seen you all night!So where were you?"They continued. I honestly didn't know how they managed to keep up the saying the same exact words at the same time thing.

"Jeff needed to talk to me. I knew you guys wouldn't approve, so I lied."I said simply.

They narrowed their eyes at me. I sighed heavily."You two need to seriously grow up. Just because you two don't like Jeff for some unknown reason, does _not_ mean I will."I looked at Adam."When you and Amy were dating, I despised her because I thought she was a whore. But did I ever tell you that you had to break up with her? No I didn't Adam."I turned to Jay."When you dated that Mallory chick back in high school, she made most of my life hell. But did I ever tell you to break up with her? That you couldn't see her?NO!"I took a deep breath."Now, I'm going to go have a match with my friend Jeff Hardy. When I get back from my match I am going to the hotel. If you need me, call me."I stated and left the room.

* * *

I walked to the gorilla position and waited for the match to get over. I watched as Mickie James delivered the Mick Kick to Layla and got the pinfall. I smiled. I liked Mickie. She was really nice. She made her way up the ramp and past the flashed a smile at me and walked away. Layla was another story. She stomped around backstage for a little bit before shooting me a "if looks could kill" look and walked away. I chuckled at her bitterness."Now what could you be chuckling at Miss Vanessa?"A heard a familiar voice ask behind me.

"Well Mr. Jeff, I was chuckling at how bitter Layla was about her loss."  
"I see. Are you ready for our match Miss Vanessa?"  
"I am. Are you Mr. Jeff?"  
"I'm always ready. Together or alone?"  
"Together."  
"My music or yours?"  
"I like yours better."  
"Alright."

Once the stagehand knew what we were doing he began to play Jeff's music."Wait...I have an idea. Take off the arm bands."He said. I did as he asked and he slipped them on."I'll give them to you in the ring. It makes for a better moment."He said. I nodded and we walked out to Jeff's theme music

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket _  
_I speak volumes never utter a word _  
_When you strike a match, _  
_a fire will happen _  
_But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

_Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall) _  
_You're in way over your head _  
_You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

_Time has come and gone for words _  
_A thousands threats I've heard before _  
_But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill_

_Time has come and gone for words _  
_A thousands threats I've heard before _  
_And all your words are too big to take_

As we stood in the ring Jeff handed me the arm bands and my face lit up as I slipped them back on. We stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for our opponents. I couldn't help but notice that the crowd cheered really loud when Jeff and I entered together. I smiled to myself. I could get used to that.

* * *

"Here are your winners, Jeff Hardy and Vanessa."Justin announced to the crowd. Charles Robinson raised our hands in victory as the crowd cheered. I looked over to Jeff and I saw Drew getting ready to hit him with a chair. As Drew swung the chair I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pushed him out of the way. I screamed in pain as the cold metal collided with my rib cage. I clutched my ribs as I fought to regain my breath. I heard the chair hit someone else and I prayed it wasn't Jeff. I looked up and saw Jeff holding the chair,breathing heavily. Drew was on the ground, unconscious. I locked eyes with Jeff and silently pleaded for him to get me out of here. He must've gotten the message because he exited the ring and he slid me over to him. He picked me up bridal style."Are you okay Ness?"He asked. I nodded slowly and tried to regain my breath.

"Just...get...me...to the...doctor. Please."I said between ragged breaths.

Jeff nodded and walked quickly up the ramp with me still in his arms. He walked past the curtain and down a hallway. I noticed Adam and Jay walking alongside him. I gripped Jeff's shirt as a sharp pain ran through me. I've never been hit with a chair before. It hurts."Addy...why the hell...didn't you...tell me it hurts...this bad...to take...a chair shot?"I demanded. I heard him chuckle a little.

"Because, Vee-vee, I never thought you would take a chair shot."He replied.  
"Proved...you wrong...didn't I?"  
"You always do honey."

I swallowed hard. We had to be near the doctors by now. Shouldn't we? My silent question was answered as Adam opened a door and we all walked in. Jeff sat me down on an examining table. Within seconds a doctor was checking out my ribs. I winced as he prodded my ribs."Just as I thought. You're going to be fine! I suggest you just take it easy for a while and your ribs will heal quickly. You're lucky that wasn't a full force blow or else you could've seriously damaged your ribs. I suggest a hot bath for the pain or a few drinks."The doctor said.

Jeff and I locked eyes and we chuckled. Our date had just been moved up."I'll take her back to the hotel."Jeff offered. Adam opened his mouth to protest but he stopped when he saw the glare I gave him.

"Be good Ness. I'll see you later tonight okay?"He said.  
"Okay Addy. Love you."  
"Love you too kiddo." He said kissing my forehead.

I slid off the table and with Jeff's help, I made it out of the room. As the door closed I looked up at Jeff and he looked down at me. He kissed my cheek lightly."What was that for?" I asked, confused by his actions. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me.

"That was for taking a chair shot for me."He stated.

I smirked and grabbed a fistful of his wifebeater and brought him down to my level."You're welcome. Now this, is for dishing one out in my honor."I said and kissed him. He smirked.

"Hey if those are your thank you's, then I'm going to be doing a lot for you. Starting with carrying you to the car."He said.

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style again. I breathed in the smell of Old Spice and outdoors. I couldn't help but smile at the delicious scent. I didn't mind him carrying me anymore. I liked being in his arms. I felt safe. That's when I realized...I wanted Jeff Hardy as so much more than a friend...

**A/N: So? You like? I do =). Now Vanessa realizes she doesn't just want to be a "friend" of the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy. She wants soooooo much more. Can Jeff get a clue? Does he feel the same way? All these question shall be answered next chapter! Also I feel kinda stupid for not mentioning this is set in 2011 but in a world that is my own. Where Jeff and HBK never left...a few others as well. So enjoy the world of Ronni ahaha**


	4. Wait, what?

Chapter 4 Wait, what?

At le' hotel

9:46 PM

I stepped out of the car gingerly. My ribs still hurt like a bitch. I would be glad when I got a few drinks in me."I'm going to go change. Meet me down in the bar in like 30 minutes?"I suggested to Jeff. He smiled and nodded. We went up to the third floor where most of the WWE Superstars and Divas were staying, then went our separate ways. I dug around in my gym bag and found the key to mine and Adam's room. I slid it in and the light flashed green.

As soon as the door closed a huge smile spread across my face. I had a date with Jeff Hardy. I quickly ran to my suitcase and began searching for something to wear. I had completely forgotten about the pain in my ribs. I was far too excited for pain. I finally settled on wearing a pair of really tight black skinny jeans, a dark blue halter top with a black belt around my waist, and to tie the entire outfit together I slipped on my favorite shoes. Knee-high custom black high heeled boots. On the left boot it had the star on my hip and on the right, my name in calligraphy. I pulled my hair straightener out and plugged it in. Then I grabbed my eyeliner and mascara and quickly applied it. I ran a brush through my hair and quickly straightened it. I loved my hair straightener because it got real hot real fast. I finally grabbed my phone and my key card and left the room.

* * *

I walked out of the elevator and bumped into someone. "Sorry!"I stated and tried to move past them. They didn't let that happen. I finally looked up to see who it was. I locked eyes with Jay. 'Damn it!', I cursed in my head. "And where,"he raised his eyebrows at my outfit."are you going looking like that?"He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm going to go have a drink?"I suggested.  
"Alone?"  
"Um...no?"  
"With who then?"  
"A friend..."  
"Would this friend happen to be Jeff?"  
"Maybe..."  
"You have one hour before Adam gets back."  
"Wait...what?"

Jay smiled at me."I said you have one hour before your brother gets back. Now go have your drinks with Jeff."He said, still smiling. I was utterly confused. I thought he despised Jeff? I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong with him, but he stopped me."I know you're confused. I do hate Jeff but I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. So hurry and have fun before Adam ruins it Nessie."He said pushing me towards the bar.

I walked into the bar still a little confused. All my confusion went away when I noticed Jeff waiting for me at a secluded table in the corner of the bar. I smiled and walked over to the table. Jeff smiled when he saw me. He stood up and pulled my chair out for me. I flashed him a smile and sat down, as did he."So how are your ribs?"Jeff asked. That's when I remembered they hurt."Fine, I guess. They'll hurt less when I get some alcohol in my system."I stated. He chuckled and stood up and walked over to the bar to get us some much needed alcohol.

He returned with a bottle of Crown Royal Vodka and two shot glasses. I smirked at him. Crown Royal was my favorite."Are you a lightweight? Because if you are, this isn't going to be any fun."He asked. I chuckled a little." I can out drink anyone Jeffy. Including you." I retorted. He laughed and set the glasses down and poured the liquid in them.

"How about a little competition?"He suggested.  
"I'm listening."  
"We see who can drink 13 shots and walk in a straight line still."  
"Sounds good."  
"Now if you lose you owe me another date."  
"Alright. Now if you lose you have to go up to Adam next week and tell him with a straight face that you think his hair is beautiful and you want to play with it."

Jeff burst out in laughter and he shook his head."Okay. Deal."He said in between laughs. He extended his hand towards me and I shook it. Then I downed the first shot. I sighed happily as the warm liquid burned its way down my throat. Not to be out done, Jeff did the same. I poured us each another shot.

"So, Vanessa."Jeff said.  
"So, Jeff." I replied.  
"I have a question for you."  
"Shoot."I said downing my shot.  
"Why do you let Adam control you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Why did I let Adam control me so easily?"I don't know. I honestly don't know why I do Jeff. Its been that way for as long as I can remember. He's my big brother, isn't he supposed to be able to control his baby sister?" I mused. I felt Jeff take my hand in his. I looked up to him.

"No, Vanessa. He isn't supposed to. No one should control anybody. It isn't right. You shouldn't let him tell you what you can and cannot do Ness. Just because he's older than you doesn't give him the right. If that were the case, then I'd be stuck doing whatever Matt told me to do." He said. I smiled softly at Jeff and gripped his hand a little tighter. Jeff returned the smile.

"Give me your cell phone."He said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow but gave him my cell phone anyway. "If you ever need to get away from Adam or anyone, actually. Don't hesitate to call me. I'll come pick you up."He stated, handing me my phone back. I smiled again. I've been doing that a lot lately. I extended my hand to him, indicating I wanted his phone."My turn". I said. He chuckled and handed me his phone. I quickly typed in my number and handed him his phone back. He placed it back in his pocket. He poured more Vodka in the shot glasses and we continued our game.

* * *

8 shots later and I knew I was wasted. I could feel it."Okay. Now we have to walk in a line."I said, managing not to slur my words. Jeff nodded and we stood up. I attempted to walk the line first. I failed miserably. I almost fell and Jeff caught me. We both started laughing."I lose!"I announced. Then Jeff tried and he also failed."I lose too!" He laughed. I took a brief look at the clock by the bar and noticed it was almost midnight. I vaguely remembered Jay telling me I had to be back before Adam.

"Oh no! I have to be back before Addy!"I slurred. Jeff nodded and we began our walk to the elevators. Jeff had his arm around my waist and I was leaning on him as we walked to the elevator. He pushed the button and we got inside. Then I pressed the 3 button and the doors closed."I really wanna do somethin' right now. But I don't know if I should."Jeff said suddenly. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder."Go ahead and do it! I'll do it with you!"I stated.

Jeff pulled me to him and our lips met. I kissed him back enthusiastically. He placed his hands on my lower back and pressed me further into him. I responded by wrapping my right leg around his waist. We broke away for a few seconds to regain our breath and we kissed again. I heard the doors open but we didn't separate."Whoa! What are you two doing?"I heard a deep voice say. Jeff and I parted again and I looked over my shoulder. Mark Calloway stood on the other side of the elevator doors. I'd known Mark for a long time through Adam and he was like a father to me."Hi Marky!" I slurred once again.

"Isa, you're completely wasted aren't you?"He said it as a statement.

I nodded happily. He sighed."Go back to your room before Adam sends out a search party."Mark said. I nodded again and led Jeff out of the elevator. We walked to my door and stopped. Acting on impulse, I kissed Jeff goodnight. He quickly responded by kissing me back."ADAM I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN HER!"I heard Jay almost yell from inside the room. Jeff and I looked at the door, then each other.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"Adam yelled.  
"I DON'T KNOW DUDE! CALM DOWN!"  
"I WILL NOT! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
"Who also is 25 years old and has the right to go out!"Jay wasn't yelling anymore.

"Wanna stay in my room so you don't have to deal with that?"Jeff offered. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.-Addy, staying in Mark's room. See you in the morn. Love, Vee-vee- I texted Adam. Then Jeff and I made our way to his room. Jeff opened the door and we walked in. We made it to the bed and as soon as our bodies touched the bed we were out like a light.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open. I had a killer headache.'Damn, should not of drank that much' I thought to myself. I inhaled deeply and caught the scent of Old Spice. I smiled at the pleasant smell. Then I noticed I was in the arms of someone. Someone with a tattooed right arm and who painted his fingernails black. I lifted my head and came face to face with Jeff. He was awake too and he and I were staring at each other. My first thought was that we'd slept together but I hoped that wasn't the case. If it was the case, I knew things would be mega akward."Did we-?"I trailed off.

"No...I don't think so."He replied.

I sat up and looked at myself. I was still in last nights clothes, as was Jeff. I was about to say something but my phone rang before I could. I checked the caller ID. Adam. I sighed and answered the phone."Hey Adam."I said.

"Where are you?"He asked.  
"Mark's room remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Well, you need to hurry back. We are going home today. No house shows for us."  
"Oh okay. I'll see you in like 10 minutes."  
"'Kay. Love you."  
"Love you too Adam."

I looked over to Jeff."I gotta go Jeff."I said. He nodded. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I walked over to the door and was about to walk out when Jeff called my name. I turned around."Yeah?"I asked. He walked over to me.

"I don't know how much you remember of last night but I do remember that we both lost the bet so we have both do the consequences. Also I remember that we kissed a lot."He said.

I nodded. I remembered that as well, but I didn't know where he was going with this."What I'm saying is...well...it feels...right kissing you. Like it's meant to happen. I also really like spending time with you Vanessa. So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"He asked. My eyes widened at his straightforwardness. I've never had a boyfriend before."I will on one condition Jeff. You have to understand that the dating world is new to me and that I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. All I ask is that you be patient with me."I said.

Jeff nodded eagerly and he pecked my lips."I can do that Vanessa."He said. I smiled at him and I opened the door."Goodbye Jeffy. Text me!"I said walking out into the hallway. I closed the door and turned to walk back to my room. I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Jeffy?" I heard a familiar voice behind me ask. I froze. I knew that voice. I turned on my heel. I saw an annoyed Mark standing in the hallway with his arms crossed across his large chest."I'm waiting for an answer Isa. What's that about? Whose room did you just come out of?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip a little."Um...I just came out of Jeff's room and I'm dating him now?"I admitted. I couldn't lie to Mark. I just couldn't."YOU'RE WHAT?" I heard someone yell from behind me. I also knew that voice. Jay. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I risk my friendship with Adam so you can have a night of fun for once in your life and you freaking spend the night with Jeff Hardy and now you're dating him? What the hell Vanessa?"He yelled.

"Jay I swear I didn't plan this! It just happened!" I protested.  
"Do you know what Adam is going to do to me when he finds out that I lied about where you were last night?"  
"Jay relax!"  
"Did you sleep with him Vanessa?"  
"No!"  
"I can't believe you are dating Jeff Hardy. Adam is going to KILL all three of us."

"YOU'RE DATING JEFF HARDY?"Adam yelled from behind Jay. I wanted to shoot myself. This was not supposed to happen like this. I looked to Mark for help and he just sighed."Vanessa! Is this true? Are you dating a no-good Hardy?"Adam asked angrily. I nodded. Then Adam's facial expression completely changed. He went from angry to insane. I knew that look and that look was dangerous. Even though he was my brother, I was terrified. When Adam got that way...there was no telling what he'd do...no one was safe...not even me...

**A/N:A little cliffhanger haha. I know they seemed to move a little fast but once again the story is far from over! Sorry I took too long! School has been kinda annoying lately. Two essays and a huge math test...yeah not fun. Also FF was hellbent on me not posting this. Something about an error? BUT thanks to cassiemanson and SBMFanatic for your reviews! You guys totally made my day when I read your reviews. SO this chapter is dedicated to you two!  
**

**A/N 2: Also Isa is Marks nickname for Vanessa. Its a cutoff of her middle name Isabelle.**


	5. I hate her so much

Chapter 5

_10:35 am_

There were four people standing in silence in the middle of the hotel hallway. Adam Copeland, Mark Calloway, Jay Reso and myself. Three of the four were waiting to see what would happen next. I kept eye contact with my elder brother. His gaze was locked on me. Then it shifted to Jay."Jay...did you know where she was last night?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. I saw Jay nod slowly. Adam's eye twitched."Why didn't you tell me Jay? I thought we were best friends Jay?"He asked again. I felt bad for Jay. He just wanted me to have a night of fun."Don't blame him Addy. I begged him not to tell you. It's not his fault."I said quickly. Adam turned back to me. He began walking towards me. I didn't move. I learned a long time ago, not to back away from him.

Adam stopped in front of me and towered over me. I looked up at him, not saying a word. He looked down at me and smirked."You slept with him."Adam said. I raised a brow at his accusation. He nodded."Yeah, you did. Didn't you? You just couldn't resist could you? You were probably throwing yourself at him all night weren't you? You never were with Mark."Adam said. Now any normal self-respecting woman would've slapped Adam right across his face. But I didn't for two reasons. One, that'd be a really stupid thing to do right now, and two, I knew Adam didn't mean anything he was saying right now."You're wrong, Adam. I didn't sleep with him."I 's nostrils flared in anger. I probably wasn't allowed to talk in his mind. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me close."Remember who trained you. Remember who basically raised you. Most importantly, remember what happened last time you went against what I said."He whispered. My eyes widened in both shock and fear. I did remember what happened the last time I went against Adam.

_Flashback: December, 2005_

_"VANESSA!" I heard Adam's deep voice yell. I sighed. She told him. Fucking Amy. I looked up from my notebook to see Adam standing in my doorway. He looked pissed. I raised an eyebrow at him."Yes Adam?" I asked in a bored tone. I really needed to finish this short story for my Creative Writing course and I couldn't with Adam yelling at me._

_"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT WITH ME! AMY TOLD ME WHAT YOU SAID!"He yelled, his face growing red with anger._

_'I knew it.'I thought.'That stupid skank.' Adam yanked my notebook out of my hands."LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"He demanded. I sighed and locked eyes with my brother. "I told you to be nice to Amy. I told you that you were to listen to her. And did you? NO! She called me today, almost in tears and told me what you said to her!"He said very loudly. I rolled my eyes. This was such a stupid thing to get this mad about. Adam grabbed my arm and yanked me up to face him. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he wasn't letting go. He tightened his grip on my arm and it was beginning to hurt."She told me that you said and I quote.'She was a nasty whore that didn't deserve me, and was nothing but homewrecker. Then she told me when she told you to apologize you just blew her off. Is this true?" He demanded. I nodded slowly. His grip on my arm tightened even more. There were definitely going to be bruises on my arm."Why did you do it? Whose side are you on anyway?"He asked._

_"Matt's."I stated._

_Adam released my arm. I backed away from him quickly. Adam raised his hand and before I could react, he backhanded me. The sound of his hand colliding with my cheek was deafening it seemed. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back."let's get something straight Vanessa. You will do what Amy tells you. If she tells you to jump, you say how high. If she wants you to get her something, you get it for her. Do you understand me?"He asked loudly. I nodded weakly. He smirked."Good."He said. He released my hair and pushed me forward roughly and walked out of my room._

_I cried out in pain as my head hit my headboard harshly. I held my eye in pain as the tears started to flow, but not because of the pain I was in. Adam had never hit me before. Not even when I broke his guitar when I was 10. It was all because of Amy. I hate her so much. She just ruins my relationship with my brother. She has him wrapped around her little finger. I heard my door open again, and I flinched. Adam was back. Or so I thought."Well well well. Look who's more important to Adam now."I heard Amy say. I turned my head to face the redhead. She walked over to me and knelt down beside me. She touched my face softly."Wow,your face is really red. Looks like you're going to have a few bruises. Well, I suppose that'll teach you not to mess with me anymore."_

Present Day

"Get your shit out of the hotel room. I don't want to see you until the next taping. Then we will discuss your stupidity."He said. He turned on his heel and walked away angrily.

As soon as Adam was out of my sight I let out a shaky breath. I looked at Jay who was looking at me with concern in his eyes."I'm fine Jay. I'll go get my stuff and you'll go get on the plane with Adam."I said. Jay nodded wearily and walked off. I turned to Mark who'd been quiet throughout this entire thing."You go do whatever you gotta do Daddy."I said using his nickname I have for him. He smiled at me.

"You wanna come to RAW with me Isa?"He asked.

I gave him an "are you serious?" look. He chuckled."Come on Isa! It'll be fun!"He stated. I sighed. What else was I going to do? I was about to answer when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I help a finger up and checked the text.-Hey! Call me! I gotta ask you something!-. It was from Jeff. I sighed."Alright Daddy. I'll go. Let me go get my stuff, call someone, and I'll see you in your room."I said. He nodded and walked in the opposite direction. I scrolled through my contacts and called Jeff.

"Hello Miss Vanessa!"Jeff said happily. I smiled at his voice. At least he's in a good mood.

"What was your question Mr. Jeff?"I asked.

"Well, I figured that since we are now dating, you should meet my family."

"Jeff, we've been dating for like 20 minutes."

"And your point is?"

"Fine, you win. When do you want us to meet?"

"I was thinking like as soon as possible."

"More specific please?"

"Well...I have an idea. But if you don't wanna do it this way I totally understand."

"What's your idea Jeff?"

"I was thinkin' you could come home with me today. I don't have any house shows or anything so I'm goin' home and I want you to come with me."

"Well...where is RAW being held at? Mark wants me to go with him to RAW."

"That works out then, because RAW is being held in Charlotte."

"You got lucky then. I have to go tell Mark what I'm doing, then I shall call you. When is your flight?"

"What flight? We're in Pennslyvania! I'm driving to North Carolina Vanessa."

"Ah. What makes you think I want to be stuck in a car with you for 7 and a half hours?"

"The fact that I'm awesome?"

"Now you sound like the Miz."

"That's a little harsh Vanessa. I am not a loser."

"Oh quit it, he's funny."

"If you say so Ness. So how about you meet me in my room in 45 minutes or so?"

"Deal. See you then."

I placed my phone back in my pocket and walked to mine and Adam's room. I silently prayed he wasn't in there. As I approached the room I noticed my luggage was out in the open. I rolled my eyes."Real mature, Adam."I said to myself. I grabbed the bag and rolled it in the direction of Mark's room.

* * *

"Welcome to my little patch of paradise Nessa!"Jeff said happily. I stepped out of his car and looked around. North Carolina really was a beautiful place. Over the past 7 hours, Jeff and I had pretty much exchanged our life stories. He even told me a little about Beth, his last was a tender subject, that much was obvious. I couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Beth would cheat on Jeff.

My story didn't last very long, as Adam rarely let me do anything. I did however, tell Jeff of mine and Adam's many fights and of our most recent one. Jeff felt bad that we were fighting because of him but I told him Adam would get over it sooner or later. But, here we were, in Cameron, North Carolina."Wow! This is beautiful Jeff!"I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, this is home. Well, home rebuilt anyway."He said referring to when his house burned down. I saw him smile sadly, most likely thinking of his dog Jack that passed away in the fire. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand."C'mon, sir. Show me around."I told him. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Jeff and I were sitting in his living room on his couch, laughing loudly. I told him about a prank I pulled on Adam a few years ago. It was such an old trick, I don't know how Adam didn't catch it. I rigged the bottom of his bedroom door with a string and sitting atop the door frame was a bucket filled with spaghetti. Noodles and all. Adam absolutely hates spaghetti and when things get in his hair. Needless to say, he was pissed. He was even more pissed when I recorded the entire thing and saved it as blackmail. Jeff thought that was hilarious, so did everyone else. It was only Adam who didn't find it funny. I heard a knock at the door and Jeff went to go answer it, still laughing."Oh hey Matt, Shannon. Come on in guys."I heard him say. I started to get excited. I was a huge fan of Shannon Moore. He was an amazing wrestler and he was just so adorable.

Jeff returned with said people. I smiled sweetly at them."Guys, this would be the lovely Vanessa. Who just happens to be my girlfriend."He motioned to me. I stood up and extended my hand to the guys, still smiling. I saw Shannon smirk. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"We don't shake hands here. We hug."He said.

I laughed at him and hugged him back. When we pulled away I noticed something. Shannon was the same height as me. I wasn't the shortest person anymore! I looked over to Matt, who had his hand extended towards me. I chuckled and shook his hand."Hello. I am Matthew Moore Hardy. Pleased to meet you."He said in a businessman tone.

"Hello Matthew. I am Vanessa Isabelle Copeland. Nice to meet you as well."I said, repeating Matt's tone.

He quit shaking my hand. He didn't pull away, he just stopped mid-shake."Copeland? As in, Adam Copeland?"He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."I replied. Matt's eyes widened. I sighed. This had to be about the whole Amy thing. I didn't even like the woman, yet she ALWAYS kept popping up in my life.

The room was silent. Matt still had my hand in his."So...you're friends with Amy then?"He asked. I think I surprised the whole room when I scoffed.

"As if. I DESPISE that woman. I didn't even attempt to be nice to her when she started dating my brother. I was on your side through that entire ordeal Matt. Let's just say that if I ever get the chance, I will beat the shit out of her for what she did you and my brother."I said.

Shannon burst out laughing. He slapped Jeff on the back."She's a keeper Jeff."He stated. I smiled at Shannon and mouthed, thank you. Matt finally released my hand. He opened his mouth to say something but then my phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jay. I excused myself and walked into the kitchen for privacy.

"Hey Jay!"I said.

"Vanessa, I need to tell you something you aren't going to like."

"What would that be?"

"Adam has started dating again."

"Why am I not going to like this? He deserves to be with someone."

"Well...you aren't very fond of this person."

"Who is it?"

"Amy."

"WHAT?"I yelled."HE'S DATING HER AGAIN? AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO HIM?"I continued to yell. I saw Jeff walk in the kitchen."Everything okay?"He asked. I sighed.

"I'll talk to you later Jay."I said and hung up.

"Sorry for yelling, it's just that my brother is so fucking stupid."I stated. Matt and Shannon joined us in the kitchen.

"What's goin' on?"Shannon asked.

"My brother is being stupid."

"What a surprise."Matt said sarcastically.

"I agree but this is way beyond his normal stupidity."I said.

"What's he doing?"Matt asked.

"He's dating Amy again."

**A/N: So Wrestlemania 27 was amazing! All my people won,save Triple H. So yep. A teensy cliffy. I have nothing against Amy Dumas in real life its just...the bitchy attitude fits in with my plan for this story. so...Review please? I would love you forever!**


	6. Old friends,and a little advice

Chapter 6

_12:25 am_

_Jeff's Backyard_

Jeff and I laid in the cool grass with our fingers intertwined. We didn't talk much, we just laid there. Other than Jay dropping the Amy bomb on me, today had been a really good day. Jeff and I hung out with Matt and Shannon for a few hours, and I was told I had been accepted into Matt and Shannon's "Club". Shannon told me that not even Jeff was in it, so I should be honored. Of course Jeff took offense to this, claiming he should be in it too because me and him were a package deal.

_3 hours ago_

_Shannon put an arm around my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear."I have to tell you something really cool."He whispered. I chuckled a little and motioned for him to go on."Matt and I decided that you are cool enough to join our club. You should feel really special."He continued._

_"And why is that Shannon?"I asked._

_He pretended to look offended."Because not even Jeff is in it!"He exclaimed. I laughed at Jeff's confused expression. He raised a brow at me and Shannon._

_"What are you two talking about over there?"He asked._

_Shannon and I smiled innocently."Nothing!"We said in unison. We were both surprised that we seemed so in sync after only knowing each other a few hours. Shannon smiled and pulled me close."This is my new best friend. Sorry Matt!"He announced. I almost fell on the floor laughing at Matt feigning hurt._

_"She's in the club not even 5 minutes and she already steals my best friend? Damn you Vanessa!"He said in a fake angry voice._

_While I was dieing of laughter, Jeff became even more confused."What club?"He asked. He looked to Matt, Shannon, and I for an answer. Since I was too busy trying to control my laughter I left the explaining to Matt and Shannon._

_"You see baby brother, Shannon and myself are in a club that consists of me, him, and now Vanessa. It's an exclusive club meant for those that are deemed amazing and bad ass. You do not fit that description. Vanessa does. Sorry bro."Matt explained._

_Jeff pulled me over to him."Vanessa and I are a package deal! Where she goes I go!"He declared. I nodded in agreement. Shannon sighed."Fine. But one mistake and you are out Jeff!"_

Present time

I enjoyed spending time with Jeff. He was a really down to earth guy. We actually had a lot in common. We both loved being outdoors. He loved doing artistic things as did I. Our favorite band was Pearl Jam. Our favorite colors changed constantly. We both dyed our hair. I found myself happy that Stephanie put us in a storyline together. I'd have to thank her later.

"Hey Vanessa?"Jeff's voice brought me out of my musings.

I propped myself up on my elbow to get a better look at him in the darkness."Yeah Jeff?"I replied. He also propped himself up on his elbow. Now we were at eye level. I gave him a smile which he returned."I'm happy Steph put us in this storyline."He said. My smile widened.

"I was thinking the same thing."I told him.

Jeff leaned in closer. I closed the gap between us and kissed him softly. He responded immediately by placing his hand on the nape of my neck,deepening the kiss. I parted my lips and it went from an innocent kiss to a full-blown make out session. A few minutes later we parted and I smirked."I could really get used to that."I stated.

* * *

It was Monday. The past several days had been eventful. I got to meet "The Legend" AKA Claude G. Hardy. He insisted on being called Gil. Jeff and I had grown considerably close as did Shannon and I. Matt and I didn't really click like me and Shannon, but I still liked him. Shannon and Matt had come up with the nicknames Romeo and Juliet for Jeff and I when they learned Adam wasn't liking this relationship. We didn't mind them and now that's all Matt would call call Jeff and I. I, however, somehow acquired another nickname courtesy of Shannon. He now called me Pixy. It was a cutoff of the Pokemon Vulpix, which I now had tattooed on my inner wrist.

_Thursday_

_Shannon and I were hanging out at his tattoo parlor as Jeff and Matt had to go "pig-picking". I had absolutely no interest in going,neither did Shannon. So the brothers went and I was invited to hang at Shannon's tattoo place, Gas Chamber Ink. "Want a tattoo?"Shannon asked me. I gave him a look."What? I'm serious. I'll tattoo you for free Vanessa."He insisted. He must be joking.'But he looks completely serious.' I thought. "Do you want a tattoo or not?"He asked impatiently. I slowly nodded. He smiled."Awesome! What do you want me to do?"He asked._

_I remembered a tattoo I had wanted since I was a teenager. I pointed to my wrist."I want a Vulpix right here."I demanded. Shannon's eyes widened in disbelief. I decided to explain." You see I am a huge Pokemon fan. The older stuff, not this new crappy stuff. My favorite Pokemon has always been Vulpix because it's so cute and grows up powerful. So therefore, I want a tattoo of one."I stated. Shannon just started laughing uncontrollably. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't taking me serious! I was so serious about this tattoo it wasn't funny. Shannon finally quit laughing long enough to realize I was serious. He chuckled and he did my tattoo for me._

Present

"What time is Mark coming to get you, Pixy?"Shannon asked. I sighed. I'd told him this at least four times in the past hour. I heard Jeff sigh as well from beside me.

"Shan, she's told you 4:30 four times. That's in 10 minutes in case you can't figure that out."He said, clearly annoyed.

Shannon stuck his tounge out at us."Jerk. One more slip-up and you're out of the club. Right Pixy?"He threatened and looked over to me for confirmation. I chuckled."Sorry Shan. Where he goes, I go. I believe we told you this already."I replied. Shannon's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You'd really pick Jeff over me?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Why?"  
"Jeff's cuter."I said with a wink.  
"Oh I get it. You just wanna get in his pants."He replied, winking as well.

My jaw dropped."Shannon! Does everything have to be sexual with you? Do you need to get laid or something?" I asked. His jaw dropped this time. Jeff was laughing loudly from beside me. Shannon narrowed his eyes at me and leaned over and flicked my forehead."Ouch!"I exclaimed. Shannon has really hard fingers, so that really hurt. He smirked in satisfaction. There was a knock on the door."I will fight you Shannon. Don't think just because I'm a girl I can't kick your little ass."I warned. I watched Jeff walk towards the door shaking his head. He knew what I was capable of. Shannon scoffed.

"Yeah right. I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestling match."He said smugly.  
"Bring. It. On."

We locked our hands and started the match. We both gained control of the other quite a few times. Shannon was about to win when a hand covered ours and made Shannon's touch the couch arm. I won."Vanessa is the winner."Declared a gruff voice. I smiled up at Mark.

"Hey Daddy!"I exclaimed.

Mark smiled down at me. He patted my head."You ready to go Isa?"He asked. I nodded and stood up. I ran upstairs and retrieved my suitcase. When I was halfway down the stairs I heard Mark talking to Jeff. I only heard the end of what he was saying though."...keep those things in mind and you'll live."  
"Alright! I am ready!"I stated.

I gave Shannon a hug goodbye and told him to text me. He nodded and I moved on to Jeff."Well Romeo, Juliet's gotta go."I said. Jeff smiled and pulled me close.

"And Romeo will miss her very much."  
"That's good, because she'll miss him as well."

I heard Shannon and Mark groan as Jeff and I kissed. It wasn't a long kiss though. Mark grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the house.

* * *

I was roaming the halls of the Arena. It was the middle of Raw and Mark was scheduled to be feuding with HBK. Extreme Rules was coming up in a few weeks and they were scheduled to wrestle."Well if it isn't little miss Vanessa Copeland."Randy Orton said from in front of me. I smiled at him and ran to him. I hugged him tightly. I haven't seen Randy since Adam's last Fourth of July party. That was way too long considering Randy was a really close friend of mine."How ya doin' Ness?"He stated.

"I'm doing good Randy,I have something exciting to tell you though!"  
"And that would be?"  
"I am in a relationship."I declared proudly.

Randy raised his eyebrows in disbelief."What? With who, and how did Adam take it?"He asked. Randy knew how Adam could be, and he was supportive. It's funny that when Randy and I first met he was more friends with Adam than me and now Randy and I were like two peas in a pod."Jeff Hardy, and he didn't' take it too well. He's now dating Amy to get back at me, I suppose."I stated.

"Jeff Hardy? Are you insane? Adam hates him with every fiber of his being!"He exclaimed.  
"You think I don't know that? Adam hasn't talked to me since last Wednesday!"  
"Is it worth it?"  
"Is what worth it?"  
"Is dating Jeff worth having your brother mad at you?"  
"Randy not you too...please tell me you don't hate Jeff too?"  
"I have no problem with Jeff. I might though if he treats you wrongly. But answer my question."  
"Adam will get over it. I'm 25 years old and I just now had my first kiss like two weeks ago. It's time for me to explore don't you think?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"Then you see? Adam's just being a baby about this. I love him more than anyone, but I need to live my life and he needs to live his."  
"That's not the way he sees it."  
"What are you talking about Randy?"

He sighed."Back before Rated RKO broke up I asked Adam why he spent so much time 'babysitting' you and why you were so important. After all you're just his sister."He hesitated for a second but continued."He looked me straight in the eye and said 'She's my world, Randy. We have this connection despite the 7 year difference. I practically raised her because our Mom worked so much. If she asked me to quit the WWE I probably would, even though this is what I've wanted to do since I was 11. She's my best friend and I have to protect her. I had two goals in my life. Become a WWE wrestler and protect my baby sister.' I was shocked to say the least. The Adam I knew was a womanizer and really cocky. I didn't know he could be that deep."Randy said.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to my brother."

**_Adam's POV_**

"I love you too, Ames. See you at the taping."I said as I hung up with Amy. I had missed her a lot these past years and I wanted her back in my life. So I asked her out again and she said yeah. We instantly picked up where we had left off. The only bad thing about dating her again, is that I knew it would hurt Vanessa. But that's exactly what she was doing to me by dating Jeff Hardy. I might have over-reacted a little, but still. She knew I hated him, yet she is now his girlfriend. My anger flared up as images of Jeff all over my baby sister appeared in my mind.

I took a few deep breaths and I managed to calm down a little. I walked over to my suitcase that was now filled with clean clothes. I dug around in in it until I found what I wanted. A scrapbook that my mom made me. This was really important to me. It had so many precious pictures in it of Vanessa and I. I flipped to the very last page. Inside the little flaps was a piece of notebook paper with Vanessa's handwriting when she was 10. I read it and smiled. "When I grow I want to be just like my big brother, Addy."I read aloud. I sighed and placed the book back in my suitcase. I heard my phone ring, but I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood for talking anymore."Adam, it's Vanessa. I really need to talk to you. Please call me back Addy. I...I need to hear your voice Addy. You're my brother. I love you. Please don't let Jeff and Amy come between us. Just...please call me back."I recognized the way her voice sounded instantly. She was on the verge of tears.

I reached for the phone to call her back but I stopped. I would talk to her tomorrow. We would make up. I would tell her why I didn't want her with Jeff and she'd dump him. It would all work out. I hope.

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I placed my cell phone on the bench next to me. I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they wouldn't stop. I needed my brother and he wasn't speaking to me. I was starting to think more and more about Randy's question. Was it worth it? I honestly didn't know at this point. I heard the door open but didn't look to see who had entered. It was probably some rookie, considering this was the main locker room where most of the rookies changed at. I quickly pulled my hair from the ponytail and covered my face with it so they wouldn't see my tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It wasn't a rookie's...it was Shawn Michaels'.

"Are you okay Vanessa?"He asked, concern on his face. I couldn't reply because I'd most likely start crying again. He gave me a small smile when I didn't reply and sat down next to me."Want to talk about it?"He asked. I shook my head."C'mon. I don't care what Mark has told you, I'm a really good listener."He insisted. I sighed and told him. Everything. It was all coming out whether I wanted it to or not."Well hon, I can't tell you what to do but I can give you some advice."

He put his arm around me and squeezed me a little."I think it would be good for you to tell Adam what you just told me. Tell him that you aren't going to just do everything he wants you to do. I think Adam's feeling threatened. He doesn't want to be replaced as the number one man in your life. Just assure him that you are always going to be his little sister and he's always going to be your big brother."Shawn said. I smiled up at him."Thanks Shawn. I knew I was making the right choice in picking my hero."

"I'm your hero?"  
"Mhmm. I've been watching you since I was two years old. Whenever you were on my eyes were glued to the TV."  
"Well, at least someone appreciates me."

"Michaels, what are you doing?"Mark's deep voice asked. Shawn and I looked to the door. Mark was standing in the locker room with Randy. Shawn winked at me and whispered in my ear to play along."Well you see Mark, I was just replacing you. I am her father figure now. I mean her finishing move is a superkick. I even helped her name it. It's going to be called The Blackout now. So she's now my kid."Shawn stated. Mark looked to me for confirmation and I nodded, smiling. Randy laughed. He knew I was messing around. Mark was my daddy and no one could replace him.

"Yeah, Mark! I mean we even have matching tattoos!"I declared.

Shawn looked at me and I pulled the waist band of my jeans down a little to show him the tattoo I had. He gave me a high five."WHATEVER!"Mark exclaimed dramatically,throwing his arms in the air and walking out of the room. I laughed and went after him.

* * *

I was on the plane listening to my iPod and texting Shannon. Mark was on my left and was fast asleep.'At least he can sleep.' I thought bitterly. I hadn't slept for a day at the very least. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I put my phone away and closed my eyes. I groaned as My Wish by Rascal Flatts began playing. This was mine and Adam's song.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow _  
_And each road leads you where you want to go_  
_ And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose _  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_  
_And if one door opens to another door closed _  
_I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window _  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile _  
_But more than anything, more than anything_  
_My wish for you, _  
_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to _  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small _  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold_  
_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

_I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get_  
_Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything_  
_My wish for you,  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to _  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small _  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold_  
_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to _  
_I hope you know somebody loves you _  
_And wants the same things too _  
_Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah  
__My wish for you,  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
__Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
__You never need to carry more than you can hold  
__And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
__I hope you know somebody loves you  
__And wants the same things too  
__Yeah, this is my wish (My wish for you)  
__This is my wish (My wish for you)  
__I hope you know somebody loves you (My wish for you)  
__May all your dreams stay big (My wish for you)_

I sighed and said a silent prayer that Adam would forgive me and talk to me. I needed my brother in my life. I don't care what it takes. I won't lose my only brother.

**A/N: So there it is finally. I have neglected this for far too long so I made it long! So I'm really upset that Adam has now retired...I will miss him lots! Thanks for the memories Edge baby! haha. so Yepp...alot goin' on here...I like it though. I thought I'd try a different POV. Should I do more in Adam's POV? Review please?**


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 7

_Smackdown taping_

"Vanessa stop sulking."Steph demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had a brother she should know how I feel. Then again, her and Shane weren't as close as me and Adam."Don't give me that look. I know you're upset because you miss your brother but you have work to do. Now, here are the scripts. We've gotten a lot done so far, but depending on how the fans like it, you guys may be a permanent on-screen couple. I've already spoken to Jeff about this."I nodded and stood up to leave."Oh and Nessie?"I looked back to her."Two things. One, thanks for telling me you were dating someone, and two I want you to give this to Adam" She said handing me another packet. I nodded and walked out of her make-shift office.

_**Adam's POV**_

"Adam, you really need to talk to Vanessa. She's a wreck. Shawn told me last night that he caught her off-guard and he said she was crying pretty bad."Mark said sternly. I groaned. I now felt even worse than I did before."I don't think you understand son, just how much that woman means to me. She's my daughter for all intents and purposes. I don't care if you are more related to her than I am, I will beat the holy hell out of you if you ever make her cry again."He threatened. I nodded slowly. Mark gave a nod of his own and walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I needed to go find Vanessa.

"Adam?"A feminine voice said from outside my door.

Or maybe she'll find me."Come in."I said, my head still rested in my hands. The door opened and closed. I looked up and saw my sister. She held a packet in her shaky hands. It killed me that she had to be nervous around me. Me, her own brother."Hey Vee-Vee."I said softly. She extended her arms and offered me the packet. I took it from her and as soon as it left her hands, she turned around to leave. I threw the packet on the couch and stood up and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She instantly tensed up."Wait Vanessa. I need to talk to you."I said. Her body relaxed and she turned to face me. She flung herself on me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as well.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore Addy."She whispered.  
"I can't stay mad at you for long Nessa. You know that."I whispered back.  
"Can we talk Adam? I really need to tell you something."  
"Of course Vanessa. I want to tell you something as well."

_**Vanessa's POV**_

"Adam, you know I love you more than anyone in the world right?"I started out. He nodded, smiling."Well, I just want to tell you that...that...I'm going to continue dating Jeff..."I finished. Adam's left eye twitched a little. He looked like he was going to start screaming at me for a second, but he quickly recovered and became slightly calm.

"Can I just tell you why I don't want you dating that thing?"Adam asked.

I nodded. I would love to hear this."I don't like him Vanessa. You know that. You dating Jeff Hardy,"Adam said his name like it was the nastiest thing on Earth."Is like-"I cut him off.

"Like you dating Amy, to me?"  
"Yeah. Like that."  
"So you think Jeff is a skanky whore? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
"Could you at least be a little mature here?"  
"Sorry, I was just asking!"  
"Yeah. By the way I don't like you talking that way about Amy."  
"I thought we were talking about Jeff, not Amy Addy."  
"Right. Anyway, I don't want you to date him. He's bad news."  
"Adam, unless you can give me a legitimate reason to why you don't want me dating him, you know I'm not going to listen to what you have to say. So if you would, oh I don't know, tell me why you hate Jeff so much, I'd really appreciate it."

Adam was silent for a moment. He sighed."I hate Jeff because he's him. If I spear someone 20 feet in the air it's amazing until Jeff Hardy swanton bombs Randy Orton of a 27 foot scaffling. Then it's nothing. If I win more titles than anyone in the history of this business, it's outstanding until Jeff Hardy wins his first World title. Then it's not important. If I do anything Jeff Hardy always out does me. I can live with that for one reason only."He paused and looked at me. He puts his hand around my wrists."You, Vanessa. I know that no matter what other people say, my little sister always thinks I can do no wrong, that my accomplishments stand above everyone else's. I can't let him take that away from me Vanessa."He said.

I noticed something in Adam's eyes that I haven't seen since the doctor told him he may never be able to wrestle again. Fear. He was really afraid he was going to lose ran his hand across his face."Adam you are always going to be my number one. No one can replace you. Not Mark, and certainly not Jeff. I just want to live my life Addy."I said touching his knee lightly. Adam sighed.

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon. Let Jeff be aware that if he hurts you, I will strangle him, Jay will beat the shit out of him with a hockey stick and Mark will take his soul."

I flung my arms around Adam and buried my face in his hair."I love you Adam."I whispered. He returned my love and hugged me as well. This night was going better than I'd hoped.

I was with Jeff in his locker room. I was sitting on the couch and Jeff was on the floor, his head resting on my knees. We were going over our part in the show tonight. Basically, tonight Adam would confront Jeff about letting his baby sister get hit with a chair, they would argue for a few minutes and then I'd come in and end their fighting. I would then go have a match with Maria. Next week would be much more exciting. Jeff and I were going to have our first "romantic encounter". I guess Jay was supposed to see and tell Adam, leading to a match between Adam and Jeff."Anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"Jeff said suddenly.

I chuckled and shook my head no."Well you do. This may or may not sound really cheesy, but they are such a pretty shade of green. They sparkle too, and I enjoy that."He said matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but laugh at the random compliment."Thank you Jeff."I said in-between my laughter. I fell on the floor with him and pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug and started laughing with me.

**_Adam's POV_**

Jay and I were roaming the hallways, talking about random things. He was trying to cheer me up because Amy couldn't make it tonight. I was really looking forward to seeing her, but I guess I'll have to wait. We turned the corner and Jay's eyes widened. I raised a brow at him."Dude what are you looking at?"I asked. He literally grabbed my face and turned it in the direction he was looking. My eyes widened as well. In front of my very eyes I saw something I never wanted to see. My little sister was getting hot and heavy with Jeff Hardy. Jeff had her pressed up against the wall and their bodies were so close they were almost the same person.

I could feel my control slipping, and I was trying my damndest not to go over there and rip Hardy limb from limb. I felt Jay grab my arm and try to pull me away. I stayed where I was. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was in some sort of trance."Dude, come on!"Jay whispered forcefully. I kept my eyes fixated on the two people in front on me. I began walking over there when I saw Jeff's hands disappear. Jay held on to my arm tightly,trying to hold me back. When he realized I wasn't going to give up he yanked me back a few inches."If you go over there now Adam, you may just ruin your entire relationship with your sister. Do you really want to do that just because she's growing up?"He said. I stopped fighting him. He was right. I just needed to calm down.

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I felt Jeff's slightly cold hand slide under my shirt. He rested it on my lower back and pressed me further into him. I wasn't going to lie, I loved the way Jeff's body felt. His free hand slid to my upper thigh and he hooked it around his hip. I had no doubt things were going to get much better, but his ringing phone prevented that. Jeff and I separated and he pulled his phone out of his pocket."Hello?"He said impatiently. My leg was still hooked around his hip and I had no intentions of removing it anytime soon. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a new text message from Jay. -next time you wanna get all touchy feely with your bf make sure your bro cant see.i just had to stop him from killin jeff-. 'Shit!' I cursed in my head. I'm not going to hear the end of this."Shannon, I really don't have time for this."Jeff said, still pretty impatiently. I smiled at the mention of my new best friend's name."Yeah, she's with me and no you can't talk to her."My eyes lit up and I reached for Jeff's phone. He sighed."Fine. I guess for some reason she wants to talk to you. Here she is." Jeff handed me his phone.  
"PIXY!"Shannon exclaimed.  
"Shannon!"I exclaimed.  
"I have a secret to tell you!"  
"What is it?"  
"I know your birthday is May 3! And I also know that that date is in 2 weeks! What are we going to do?"  
"Is this what you were bothering Jeff about?"  
"Maybe.."  
"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon. I don't know what we're going to do for my birthday."  
"Ooh! I'll plan it! Where do you want it to be held?"  
"My house?"  
"Okay! I got this Pixy! I'll call you later tonight!"  
"Are you sure you're a guy Shannon?"  
"Why don't you ask my wife that Pixy?"  
"Riiiiight. I'd rather not."  
"Thought so. Bye for now Pixy!"  
"Bye Shan!"

I handed Jeff his phone after looking at the time. I sighed."I have 10 minutes to go convince Adam not to murder you. I'll see you when we tape our segment okay?"I said to Jeff. He cocked an inquisitive brow at me."Jay texted me and said that they saw what we were doing before Shannon called."I explained. Jeff nodded and grimaced.

* * *

_(Promo, 3rd person POV)_

_The crowd cheers as Jeff Hardy appears on the camera. He is in catering. Jeff picks up an apple and tosses it in the air and catches it, then takes a bite. The camera pans out and the crowd boos as Edge is revealed. He doesn't look very happy."What the hell was that last week Hardy?"He asked angrily. Jeff raises an inquisitive brow at him._

_"What are you talking about Edge?"_  
_"You, letting my sister get hit with a freaking CHAIR! That's what I'm talking about!"_

_That comment seemed to get Jeff a little upset, because he stepped a little closer to Edge."I didn't let anything happen. She pushed me out of the way, remember? Also, I don't know if saw this but I did hit Drew in the head with the chair, and then I carried Vanessa to the trainers. So, if you want to blame anyone for that whole thing, blame Drew."Jeff stated._

_Edge stepped closer to Jeff and now their chests were touching."But Drew wasn't supposed to watch out for her, now was he? So, I'm blaming you."He said matter-of-factly. It looked like a fight was about to break out right there, but two slender arms slid in between the men and pushed them apart. Edge's little sister Vanessa was in between both men. She looked very annoyed._

_"Edge, you need to knock it off. What happened last week was my fault. I pushed him out of the way. It's not like he forced me to take the chair shot or anything."She said sternly. She then looked to Jeff."By the way, I still owe you for the hit you gave Drew."She said with a wink. Jeff smirked and nodded. Vanessa turn back to an even more upset Adam."You. Start walking."She ordered. Edge gave one final glare to Jeff and then walked away with his sister._

* * *

I took my usual deep breath by the Gorilla position. I looked to the left of me where Maria was standing. She smiled at me."You're dating Jeff right?"She asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded. She chuckled."That's cute!"She said happily. I chuckled as Break began playing. I walked past the curtain and was greeted with thousands of cheers.

I skipped down the ramp slapping the hands of various people. I caught a glimpse of a sign towards the front row that said: Edge&Vanessa:Future Tag Champs! I chuckled at it. I knew that wasn't possible, but I still found it cute.

I was about to slide into the ring when I felt someone grab my hair and slam my face on the ring. They then picked my head up and slammed it into the metal ring post. I quickly elbowed them in the stomach and they released me. I touched my forehead and it came away bloody. I quickly turned around and saw Maria. I was so confused. Hadn't she been all smiles not two minutes ago?"What the hell are you doing?"I yelled at her. This was not in the script. Maria didn't answer, she just tried attacking again.

I was able to counter her attack this time. I grabbed her hair and held her in place while she squirmed. Then I kicked her in the face. With that one kick, she was down. I so did not regret working on my legs the most. She wasn't getting up anytime soon, but I wasn't done. One thing us Copelands were known for, was our anger issues. When you got us mad, there was no telling what we'd do. I walked over towards the annoucers' table and grabbed a chair and folded it up. I walked back to Maria, who was slowly getting up. I looked back to the chair, and dropped it. I wasn't going to need it. Maria and I locked eyes and then I gave her The Blackout. She fell lifeless on the floor. I didn't even care. I just walked up the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. I was done with her as far as I was concerned.

I walked angrily backstage. Jeff, Jay and Adam were waiting for me."No one touch her. She will tear your head off."Adam said jokingly. I sent a glare in his direction and continued walking. I could hear Adam and Jay laughing hysterically from behind me. I knew Jeff was behind me."Hey, Adam! Looks like we won't have to kill Jeff anymore! Vanessa's going to do it for us!"Jay yelled.

When we were out of the guy's sight Jeff slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. Normally, when I was this angry nobody could calm me down for a while. Jeff managed to do this with just a hug. I relaxed in his arms and leaned my head on his chest. Jeff wiped away some of the blood on my forehead."C'mon Nessa, let's go get you cleaned up."He said softly. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Can I have a kiss first?"  
"I think I can do that."He said smiling.

Jeff leaned down and our lips touched. Any negative feeling I had instantly disappeared. I don't know how he did it, but in the short time we've been dating, Jeff had a positive effect on me. I don't know if it's just because this is my first relationship, but I felt like...I was falling for him. But what I do know...is that I needed an expert opinion on this...

**A/N: Sorry I took too long. I was lacking inspiration. Sorry once again. But once again...lots goin' on. I know it seems way too fast for her to fall in love, but you have to remember; This is her first relationship. She's going to do some things fast and some things slow. Hope you liked :) If you have any questions, just PM me. I'll answer you if I can :D. Review please!**


	8. Fallin' For You

_Chapter 8_

_10:32 PM_

_Hotel bathroom_

_Fallin' For You-Colbie Calliat_

_I don't know but, I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly,Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself,Waiting 'til I  
Know you better,I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
_

I sat on the cool porcelain sink in the bathroom in mine and Adam's hotel room. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I needed. "Vanessa, it is almost 2 o clock in the morning! You better have a damned good reason for waking me up!" My friend Holly said angrily. I smiled at the sound of her voice. I haven't talked to Holly in a while and it was nice to hear her voice. Even if she was yelling at me. "I think I'm in love Holly." I said. The other line was silent. "Holly? You still there?" I asked.

"You what?" Came her quiet reply.

"I said I think I'm in love."

"And you're telling me this why? Shouldn't you be telling Jeff?"

"Well…we've only been dating a month…so my guess is, that I'd probably freak him out. So no."

"Are you sure?"

"Um…no. Not exactly. That's where you come in."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell you if you're in love or not?"

"Yes."

"VANESSA! I'M NOT A LOVE GURU!"

"Please Holls? I have to know!"

Holly sighed. "You're lucky I love you. First off, I want you to make sure Adam can't hear anything you can say." She said. I nodded and opened the bathroom door silently. Adam was passed out cold. "Check." I replied. I heard her chuckle. "Alright. Now, I'm going to ask you two questions that will determine if you are indeed, in love with our resident Rainbow-haired Warrior. Alright?" She said. I nodded, forgetting for a moment we were on the phone. "I'm going to assume you nodded because you're an idiot." She said. "What do you feel when you kiss Jeff?" She asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip a little before answering. "I feel like I'm being electrocuted. There aren't just sparks Holls. It's like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. When we kiss, it's like nothing else exists. It's just us." I said softly. Holly sighed. "Very school girlish. Now, how do you feel about him? I mean in general." She asked.

I was ready for this question, so my answer came pretty quickly. "Jeff is possibly the most amazing person I've ever met. He's sweet, caring, adorable, hilarious. He can make me smile no matter how pissed off I am. Holly, he calmed me down with a just a hug with I was level 10 pissed off. Whenever I see him, I can't hold back the smile that appears on my face. He and I have a bunch of stuff in common. Jeff Hardy has managed to tie himself with Mark as the second most important person in my life in a matter of weeks. I don't know how he did it Holly, but I love him." I said.

Holly laughed. "Congratulations. You're in love. Now leave me alone and go to sleep." She said, hanging up. I placed the phone next to me and grinned like an idiot. I was in love! This was great! I felt the sudden urge to go for a walk, so I opened the bathroom door, and slipped on some shoes. I wrote a quick note to Adam just in case he woke up and walked out of the room with my hotel room card and my cell phone. I walked down to the lobby with a skip in my step. I was in the greatest mood ever.I flashed a smile at the clerk before walking out the door.

The cool April air caused goose bumps to rise all over my body. I didn't care though. I walked around the block a few times before I was pulled into a hug. I froze and was about to push the unknown person away. But I caught the scent of outdoors and Old Spice. I relaxed in Jeff's arms. "Hi Jeffy." I said happily. He chuckled.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk. What about you?" I asked. Jeff shrugged. "Same reason." He said. I smiled and nodded. He intertwined our fingers and we started walking again. We walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other. As we circled the hotel for the 3rd time, I shivered a little, the air finally becoming too cold for my liking. "Here, take this." Jeff said, offering me his Pearl Jam hoodie. I smiled and put on the much larger hoodie. I was like a blanket on me. It went way past my fingertips and it went past my knees. "Damn, I'm small." I said laughing. Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I smiled. 'Picture perfect moment here.' I thought.

I pulled out my phone and activated my camera. I was happy it had a flash on it. "Picture?" I asked. Jeff nodded and smiled. We posed for the picture. I smiled at the picture and showed Jeff, who also smiled. His smile turned into a smirk as he stole my phone. "You got me in the mood for pictures now. So, a random photo shoot is in order I think." He said. I chuckled and nodded. We took a thousand pictures it seemed. One with our tongues sticking out, a bunch with weird faces, one were I was kissing his cheek and vice versa, one were our cheeks were puffed out like blowfish, and my favorite one, one of us kissing.

"Make sure you send those to me." Jeff said when we were at my hotel room door. I nodded and smiled sadly. I didn't want Jeff to leave. Not in the least. He pulled me close and our lips met in a searing kiss. I honestly could've kissed Jeff for the rest of the night, but there's that stupid thing called oxygen that we needed. We pulled apart and with a final kiss to my forehead, Jeff began walking in the direction of his room. "I love you Jeff." I whispered before walking into my own room.

Adam was sleeping soundly in his bed. I smiled in the darkness and found my way to my bed. I kicked my shoes off and laid down. I pulled the blankets over me and breathed in the scent of Jeff's hoodie. It still smelled like him. 'I think I'm going to keep it.' I thought happily. I drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

_**Jeff's POV**_

I ran my hand through my hair. Did I hear her right? Did she really love me? Did I imagine it?

These questions had been bothering me for the past hour. As I was walking away, I could've sworn Vanessa said she loved me. I couldn't be sure. But what I was sure about, was that I never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Beth, and I almost married her. Vanessa was something else entirely.

She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she cared about those close to her like I've never seen. Sure, she was a little clumsy, but that's cute in my mind. She loves this business more than any diva ever could. We had so much in common, it was like we're almost the same person. She smells amazing, like strawberry-kiwi. She tastes like strawberries too. I love strawberries. But all this bring me back to the question of the day. Do I love her?

Yes. I do. I love this woman. I smiled and chuckled. "Good job Jeff, it only took you a hour to decide that." I said aloud. Now, comes the real challenge. Telling her that I love her.

_**Adam's POV**_

I woke up early Wednesday morning. Usually Vanessa wakes up before me, but today she was still passed out in her bed when I got up. I smiled at my baby sister. She had a huge smile on her face. 'Must be having a good dream.' I thought. I guess my watching her must've bothered her because she opened her eyes slightly. "Quit staring at me Addy. I'm awake." She said. I chuckled as she sat up and stretched. I frowned at the hoodie she had on. That wasn't hers. It was way too big. It wasn't mine because I hate Pearl Jam. So does Jay. "Who's hoodie is that?" I asked curiously. She looked down and cursed under her breath before laughing awkwardly.

"Um…it's Jeff's. I kind of went on a walk with him last night. It got cold and he gave me his sweater…" She trailed off.

I nodded curtly and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. She was out with him last night? Who knows what they did? I happened to glance down and noticed her phone on the sink. Maybe something in her phone will tell me. In the back of my mind was a voice saying it was wrong to go through her phone. I ignored it. She had texts from me, Jay, Randy, Mark, and Shawn Michaels? When did she become so close with him? I knew he was her hero and all but I didn't know she texted him. She texted Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore? Was she insane? I finally made it to her most recent texts and saw they were all from Jeff. I cringed slightly at all the sexual innuendos. I set her phone down and quickly got dressed. "Hey Adam! Is my phone in there?" Vanessa yelled. "Yeah it is! I'll be out in a second!" I yelled back. I don't know where I went wrong with her, but she was setting herself up for bad things…

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I pulled on a pair of black Daisy Dukes and a light green tank top. I put on a pair of bright green knee socks and my black converse. If you need to know anything about me, is that I love colorful socks and all things converse. I put Jeff's hoodie back on and it looked like that's all I was wearing. So I unzipped it. Much better. Adam walked out of the bathroom and I went in there and grabbed my phone. I slipped it in my hoodie pocket. "I'm going to go say bye to Jeff, Adam." I said. He nodded and I walked out of our room. I was going home today, whereas Adam and Jeff had house shows. I wasn't that popular yet, so I didn't have to do many of those yet.

I walked to Jeff's room and knocked on his door. He opened it and I had no choice but to laugh at his appearance. His hair was everywhere. I mean _everywhere_. "Hello to you too. Now did you come all the way here just to laugh at me?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and tried to smooth out his hair a little. "Of course I came here just to laugh at you. Who wouldn't?" I said. He mumbled something about how he can't wait until I have a bad hair day. I kissed his nose. "Don't be such a woman. Honestly, you're lucky I love you, or else I wouldn't put up with you." I said. I froze for a second. Oh. My. God. I just said that out loud didn't I? Jeff didn't hear I guess because he just grumbled some more and pulled me into his room.

He pulled me on his bed with him and used me for a pillow. The bastard was trying to go back to sleep! I sat up with Jeff's arms still wrapped around my waist. "Get up you lazy bum!" I yelled. That woke him up. He mock glared at me. "You're gonna pay for that." He threatened. I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm so scared!" I said.

"You should be." Jeff said.

He began tickling my sides viciously. My sides are really ticklish. Not to mention they're kind of my…uh…turn on spot. So you can see the predicament I was in. "Quit it!" I laughed. He didn't. "Stop it! I'm too ticklish! Quit! Please! I'll do anything!" I laughed. He quit tickling me. "Anything huh?" He asked. I nodded. An evil grin made itself known on his face. I instantly regretted my word choice. "Spend the night with me at the next taping." Jeff said. I smiled. That was easy enough. I nodded. "Alright." I said. Jeff smiled and kissed me excitedly. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically. He nipped at my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. I gladly accepted his tongue, reveling in the taste that was Jeff Hardy. I heard my phone start to play "My wish" by Rascal Flatts, meaning Adam was calling me. We broke apart. "Next time we meet up, we're turning off all phones. They keep interrupting." I said. Jeff nodded. He pulled me off the bed as I rejected the call from Adam. "Oh, by the way you aren't getting this back." I informed him, gesturing to the hoodie. He smirked. "That's alright. As long as I get to see you in it with nothing else on but the hoodie." He said suggestively. I smirked.

"That could be arranged."

"Good. I look forward to it."

"You should. Because I'm like a lottery ticket."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled. "Only the lucky ones win." I said with a wink. He grinned at me as I walked to the door. As I opened it and started to walk out, he pulled me into one final hug. "By the way Vanessa, I love you too." He said softly. A huge smile spread across my face as we pulled away. We said goodbye and I walked back to my room with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. I opened the door to my room.

"What's got you all smiley?" Adam asked.

I couldn't help it. "He loves me." I whispered. "And, I love him." I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it out of the room, not noticing the look of shock, anger, and jealousy on Adam's face.

**A/N Indeed! This is an update! I know its really short and kinda choppy, but my computer crashed. Like it completely died. So I'm using a friends. For now. That's why this update is like a month overdue….I apologize. Also to Reina13, Amy's going to play a major part in this story, so I'm afraid I can't just make her go away. Don't worry, Vanessa hates her probably as much as you do so she's going to make some rude remarks and what not. I didn't really address the Maria thing yet, but don't worry her issue with Vanessa will have some light shed on it. Even though you already know some of it. *cough* Jeff *cough* Review please!**

**P.S I just wanted to let you guys know that the only I could salvage from my computer was their first time doin' the dirty. Is it fate? I think so. Therefore...It will happen. Soon.**


	9. My saving grace

WARNING: LITA FANS WILL NOT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 9

11:45 A.M

_**Adam's POV**_

Vanessa walked in the room really happy. "What's got you all smiley?" I asked, raising a brow. She smiled bigger and closed her eyes. "He loves me." She said happily. "And I love him!" She finished. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room. I was stunned. I was pissed. I was _jealous_. Jeff Hardy was trying to take my sister away from me. He's fooling her. He doesn't love her. Does he? He can't. They've only been going out a month. That's not nearly long enough to love someone. Is it?

"Hey man, what's happenin'?" Jay greeted me.

I simply sat on the bed. My life has gotten a hell of a lot more complicated since Vanessa joined the WWE. "Dude, you alright?" Jay asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked again. I ran my hand through my hair. "He told her he loved her Jay." I said. Jay's eyes widened.

"What?"  
"Yeah. He's playing with her emotions and I don't like it."  
"Have you considered that he might actually love her?"

My head snapped up to look at Jay. Was he crazy? "It's Jeff Hardy we're talking about Jay." I said hotly. Talking to Jay was making me more pissed than I already was. I got off the bed and flung the door open. I started walking down the hallway with Jay following me. "Don't make a big deal out of this Adam!" Jay pleaded. I needed to talk to the no-good Hardy. Now.

I walked angrily down to Jeff's room. I pounded on the door. "Jeff! Open this god damn door right now!" I yelled. No reply. I pounded on it even harder. "ADAM! KNOCK IT OFF!" A very deep voice yelled. I turned to my left and saw Mark. He didn't look happy. "Jeff isn't even in there! He went to go get food! Now I suggest you calm the hell down and go do something productive!" He yelled. I glared at Mark. I was not going to let him tell me what to do. "NO! Jeff is fucking with my sister's emotions! I won't have it! I WON'T!" I yelled back.

"I am not messing with Vanessa's feelings!" Jeff said, exiting the elevator.

I glared at him." You told her you loved her!" I accused him. He looked at me, astonished.

"That's because I do love her you idiot! If I didn't love her do you think I would tell her I did?"  
"Yeah I do!"  
"I honestly don't know what you have against me, but I can tell you with a straight face that I love your sister."

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He didn't look too worried about it. "If you hurt her, I will kill you. And that's a promise." I said in a low voice. Jeff narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me away.

"You're hurting her more than I ever could. Just by dating Amy. She told me everything that happened when you dated Amy the first the. Everything you did, said, and let Amy do. I don't know how you can call yourself her older brother or say you love her. If you truly loved her, you wouldn't of let those things happen. And you sure of hell would've of did the things you did. I truly love her and I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He said angrily. I glared at him one last time and walked away from him, madder than ever.

Damn Jeff Hardy for being alive! Damn him for being right….

_**Vanessa's POV (Smackdown Taping)**_

"Shawn I'm telling you for the last time, you have to talk to Stephanie if you want us to tag together!" I said laughing. Shawn called me Saturday evening with the amazing idea of us tagging together. I was all for it, but I wasn't the boss. Steph was. "But Vanessa! We would be so great together! Just think about it!" He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. It would be amazing though, with our finishers being the same. "I'm going to talk to Steph and I'll get back to you!" He said hanging up. I laughed. I worried about that man.

I walked around until I found the door with the Edge & Vanessa nameplate on it. I opened it to find it empty. Adam wasn't here yet? I shrugged and set my bag down. My phone began to ring as I sat down on the leather couch. "Hello Steph." I said happily. I've been in the best mood ever since last week. "Nessie, we have to talk. Can you come to my office?" She said stiffly. I raised a brow. What's wrong with her? "Sure. I'll be there in five." I said. We said goodbye and hung up. I got off the couch and walked to the door. When I opened it I was met with the upset face of Adam. I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong Addy?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Sadly not right now. I have to go see Steph."  
"Oh. Um, alright then."  
"Later?"  
"Yeah…later."

I walked past Adam feeling confused. What was wrong with everyone today? Was I the only happy one? I hoped not. I couldn't deal with sad people all day. "Where are you going?" I heard Mark ask from beside me. "Steph's. She needs to talk to me I guess." I answered. He nodded and continued walking beside me. "I take it you're coming too?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

Mark opened Steph's office door for me and walked in behind me. I immediately noticed red curly hair sitting in a chair in front of Stephanie's desk. I narrowed my eyes. Maria. She turned around and glared at me. She seemed a bit surprised that Mark was with me, though. I returned her glare. "Sit down Vanessa." Steph instructed. I walked to the chair and slid it a good two feet away from Maria. Was it childish? Yes. But did I care? Not really. "Now, I want to know what happened last week." Steph said evenly.

"That bitch attacked me, that's what happened!" I said, pointing at Maria.

Steph sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. What I want to know is _why._" She replied. She looked to Maria. "Care to explain why you attacked her?" She asked. Maria scoffed at the question, like the answer was obvious or something.

"Because, I could." She replied calmly.

It took all of my self control not to beat the crap out of her. She did it because she could? What the hell kind of reason was that? Steph sighed angrily. "You just made my life so much more difficult. Thank you very much Maria. I now have to have the writers re-write the entire storyline Vanessa was in. Not to mention you have a slight concussion." She said. I grinned and looked at Mark. "Remind me to call Shawn okay?" I said. Mark nodded.

Maria scoffed again. Was that all she did? I looked at her evenly. "If you scoff one more time, I'm going to slap you." I threatened. She rolled her eyes at me. Steph let out an exasperated sigh. "Get out of my office you two. I'll let you know what's happening later. Vanessa, I trust you'll tell Jeff plans have been changed." She said dismissively.

I nodded and practically ran out of the room. I didn't want to be anywhere near Maria. "Call Shawn." Mark said before walking in a different direction. I smiled. Oh yeah! I grabbed my phone and started walking back to Adam. I dialed Shawn's cell phone and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" A woman's voice said after 4 rings. Must be Rebecca, Shawn's wife. "Um hi. This is Vanessa, I was wondering if I could talk to Shawn real quick?" I said. She giggled. "Yeah, hang on. He's outside, harassing our children." She said happily. I heard her yell for Shawn to come get the phone.

"So, you're the Vanessa Shawn wouldn't shut up about." She continued.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess so." I replied. Rebecca laughed softly. "You know, when you told him he was your hero, it really made him feel better about what he's doing in the ring. He needed the ego boost. So I thank you Vanessa." She said. "Shawn was insecure about his in-ring performance? That's crazy! The man's the best there is." I said.

"Yeah, I know that. He just doesn't believe it. Well, here he is. Nice talking to you Vanessa."  
"Nice talking to you too, Rebecca."

"Hey!" Shawn's deeper voice said in the phone. I smiled. Never did I think I would be this close to my hero. "What's up kid?" He asked.

"Remember seeing me super kick Maria?" I asked.  
"Yes! I was very impressed! What about it?"  
"I gave her a concussion!"  
"No way! That's **amazing**!"  
"I know! I had to tell you!"  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Well, I have to get back to terrorizing children now!"  
"Okay have fun!"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and opened the locker room door. Once again, Adam wasn't in there. I shrugged and decided to go find Jeff.

* * *

It didn't take very long to find him. He was looking for me too from what I could see. "Jeff!" I exclaimed. He looked my way and grinned. I ran into to his awaiting arms. (A/N: Cheesy…I know :D ) "Hey!" He greeted me. "Hello!" I replied. He looked just as happy as I felt. At least I'm not the only one now! I smiled and kissed him eagerly. He kissed me back just as eagerly as I kissed him. "Well, that's gross." Someone said. Jeff and I broke away and came face to face with Jay, Adam, and Amy. It was Amy who had spoken.

"What did you finally see your reflection? Now you know how everyone else feels!" I said.

Amy glared at me and looked me over. "Just as bitchy as ever, I see." She retorted.

"Just as slutty as ever, I see." I said, mocking her. She really did look slutty too. 4 inch black stilettos, short jet black mini-skirt that barely covered her, and a low cut mid riff tank top. Yeah, I'd say she was pretty slutty. She stepped away from Adam and a little closer to me. I did the same. I wasn't going to back down to her. Not this time around. "My mother always told me to flaunt what you got." She said. She looked me over once more. "But seeing as you haven't got much, I can see why you don't flaunt it." She said nastily. I glared at her. "My mother always told me not to grow up to be a whore. Too bad your mom didn't tell you that." I said in a fake sympathetic tone.

The tension in the air was thick. None of the guys dared to speak. Amy and I stood not 2 feet away from each other. Each of us glaring at the other. I broke the silence. "Is there a reason why you came back? Other than to rip my brother's heart out and stomp on it. Again." I asked. Amy stiffened.

"I happen to love your brother."  
"Sure you do."  
"I do!"  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me, or Adam?"  
"I don't need to convince Adam, because he already knows. I show it to him often."

I shot Adam a look of disgust. Gross! Amy smiled at me. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about showing love, Vanessa. I'll bet anything you're still a virgin." She said. I shrugged. "So what if I am? Doesn't mean I'm going to stay that way for long." I replied coolly. "And wipe that smirk off of your face Jeff." I said. He chuckled from behind me, lightening the air a little. Amy shrugged.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Jeff. She's such a prude."  
"Amy if Paris Hilton stood next to you, she'd look like a prude." I said.  
"Oh ha ha."  
" I'm glad you find me funny."  
"That was sarcasm."  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
"You're such a child!"

I rolled my eyes at her. I'd had just about enough of this whore. "I'm done arguing with you Amy. I have better things to do." I said. I turned away from her and she grabbed my arm roughly. I yanked it away. "Don't touch me. If it's a fight you want, I feel I should warn you I gave the last bitch that fought with me a damn concussion. I'm not some defenseless 19 year old anymore Amy! I won't let you push me around!" I yelled. I looked to Adam and Jay. "That goes for you two as well!" I said. I turned back to Jeff. "C'mon Jeff. Let's go." I told him. He nodded and we walked away from the trio.

* * *

I laid my head in Jeff's lap. "I hate her so much." I said. Jeff ran his hand through my hair. "I know Vanessa." He said. "I mean what right does she have to just come in here and talk trash? She's nothing but a nasty whore!" I continued to rant while Jeff continued playing with my hair. I could feel myself growing calmer. I looked at Jeff. "You suck. How did you know playing with my hair calms me down?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It works for me, so I figured I'd see if it helps you. My mom used to play with my hair." He said.

I leaned up and kissed Jeff softly. "What would I do without you?" I asked. He smiled. "Probably would've gone crazy." He said, kissing me again. I laughed and smiled at him. "I love you Jeff." I said. "I love you too, Vanessa."

I laid my head back down in his lap. I wasn't worried about Amy any more. She wasn't worth getting upset over. I closed my eyes as Jeff continued to play with my hair. I had dozed off a little before Jeff said "Your hair is so soft." I giggled. I knew as long as I had Jeff by my side, I wouldn't have to worry too much about her. Jeff was my saving grace.

**A/N: THE END! Haha nahh Im just kidding. So how was that? I rather enjoyed it myself :D. Especially Jeff and Adams confrontation! Ooh by the way, I made a banner for this! The link is on my profile! Oh yeah also, I should tell you that I am in no way going to make adam retire. Also, if you noticed how close Vanessa and Shawn are getting, good for you! That's going to be important later on! Ok im done rambling now! Good bye! Review my lovelies!**


	10. Laughs,lies,and stalkers

Chapter 10

8:49 PM

"Yeah. I understand Steph." I said, a bit sharply, and hung up. I ran my left hand over my face. "This is just fabulous." I said to no one in particular. "What is?" A male voice asked. I looked to my left and saw Adam. I sighed. "I have double-duty. Steph's making me engage in a feud with Maria, and I still have to do the storyline with Jeff."

"But you just got here!" Adam protested.

"I know, but I guess it's what the fans want. You know as well as I do, it's about them. Not us."

"I'm pretty sure they don't want a diva feud. They kinda suck Ness. No offense, though."

"Yeah I know they do. Steph knows they do too. So she's using me and Maria to see if the Divas can handle superstar-like feuds."

"So, wait. You mean you're about to be in a feud that is written for a man?"

"It seems that way, yes."

"I'm so proud." He said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah. I guess this isn't so bad though."

"Why you say that?"

"Our first match is this Sunday at Extreme Rules."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I get to call Maria out tonight in about 5 minutes and challenge her to any type of match I want."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about doing the match I think you are."

"I believe I am, Addy."

"Do you have to?"

"Indeed, I do. You see, I don't plan on being a normal diva Adam."

"That's all fine and dandy Vanessa, but I don't think you really need to go this far."

"I think I do."

"There's no talking you outta this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Well...in that case...knock em dead sis."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

_**Promo: 3rd person POV **_

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places! _

_**Vanessa began her usual excited skip to the ring. The fans cheered loudly. They've grown to love her in such a short amount of time. She stopped skipping just as she made it to the ring apron. The camera zoomed in on her smiling face. She had a small red cut on her forehead from Maria's attack last week. The WWE Universe still wondered why Maria attacked in the first place. The crowd's cheers died down as Vanessa got in the ring and got a mic. She smiled a little before talking. "Last week, I was supposed to have a match with Maria. Well, as you all saw, that didn't happen. Maria seemed to have a mental breakdown and attacked me for no reason. Now, as you all know by now who my brother is, I have a bit of a...well, let's call it a 'need for revenge'. So, I want Maria out here right now." She said. **_

_Here she comes again, _

_Like good medicine. _

_Every step she takes, _

_My blood is flowing' _

_Her legs go on and on for days! _

_**The crowd was a mix between cheers and boos for the red-haired diva. She made her way to the ring and quickly grabbed a mic. Vanessa smiled at her. "So, Miss Maria. Care to explain why you freaking attacked me out of the blue?" Vanessa asked. Maria rolled her eyes. "It;s like this Miss Vanessa."She said, mocking the blonde."I've been in this business for a long time and no one takes me seriously. I decided if I wanted to get somewhere in this business, I needed to take charge." She said. **_

_**"Yeah, because trying to take out a rookie is a GREAT way to make a name for yourself Hun." **_

_**"That's not the point! By attacking you, I got noticed." **_

_**"Too bad for you, I can actually kick your ass. Which I believe I did, thus gaining me more attention than you!" **_

_**"Whatever! I can beat you in any kind of match!" **_

_**Vanessa smirked. "Oh really? Any match huh?" Maria nodded adamantly. Vanessa laughed a little. "Alright. You and me. This Sunday at Extreme Rules." The red head nodded again. Vanessa extended her hand to the slightly shorter woman. Maria shook her hand and exited the ring. Vanessa laughed again and leaned on the ropes as Maria walked up the ramp. "Oh Maria! I believe I didn't say what kind of match we're having yet, so don't walk away yet." Maria stopped and locked eyes with Vanessa. "Me and you honey, well we're gonna make history. How? Since you like making people bleed so much, we're gonna have the first ever divas chair match. Rules? There aren't any. Just me, you, and cold hard steel chairs." Vanessa sneered. Maria's eyes widened a significant amount before she walked away completely. Vanessa slid out of the ring with the same smirk her brother often wore. It was a smirk that promised pain and suffering. **_

* * *

I was literally skipping around backstage. I was so pumped! It needed to be Sunday, like right now. "There's my little history maker!" I heard Jeff say when I entered his locker room. I gave Jeff a huge smile. "That's me!" I said happily. Jeff gathered me up in his arms and hugged me. "I'm so proud!"He said, giving me a kiss. "I have a match next though. Don't forget you're staying with me tonight!"He said. I nodded and gave him a final kiss before he walked out. I walked out of the room shortly after he did to go to Adam's locker room.

I opened the door to his locker room and prayed Amy wasn't in there. No such luck. Amy was sitting next to him on the couch. Jay was on the other side of the couch and I went and sat by him. Fortunately, Amy was on the edge of the couch. "Hello Jay, Adam."I said happily ignoring Amy.

Jay smiled at me. "What's up kiddo?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not much. Just wondering if the second best tag team in history would mind giving me a few pointers on what to do in a chair match." I stated.

"Second best?"Adam asked.

"Mhmm. You know that D-Generation X is the best!"

I heard Amy scoff. "What kind of sister doesn't believe her brother is the best?"She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Amy, Adam knows that he is my number one. Always has been, always will. So please shut up." I said, earning a glare from her. "Also, I came to tell you Adam that Mom wants us to visit if we can before Extreme Rules." I said. Adam nodded. "I planned on actually going tomorrow morning."

"Anyway, Ness. For chair matches all you have to do is hit hard and precise. We give you permission to use the ConChairto, if you'd like!" Jay and Adam said. I smiled and laughed."Thanks guys. I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to go find Mark. He's probably going to give me the third degree. Something about this 'being too dangerous for such a young woman'"I joked. I hugged Adam and Jay and started to leave the room. I stopped at the door. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I'm not going to be in the room tonight. I'm staying with someone else, Kay?"

Adam raised a brow. "With whom?" He asked. I smiled a little. "Let's just say that's a secret Addy." I said winking. I blew him a kiss and closed the door.I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Mark. -Hey, you busy Daddy?-. While I waited for a reply, I stood near one of the monitors and watched Jeff's match. He was going against Kofi Kingston. Jeff had the momentum on his side and the crowd was loving the match. I smiled. If there was anyone that could get the fans loud really easily, it would be Jeff.

I checked my messages and saw Mark texted back. -Yes, but you are in HUGE trouble young lady! Chair match? Not ok! Oh Steph wants you btw!- I chuckled. I loved Mark.

* * *

_**Maria POV**_

"'Ria, are you sure you want to go through with match? I mean, we're divas. We aren't cut out for chair matches!"Kelly warned. "Besides, her brother and his best friend are like the masters of chair matches! You know they're going to help her!"She continued. Maria glared at her best friend. "Kelly, I can handle this bitch. She's been in the company not a month and a half and she already has way more publicity than me. She is taken serious. I'm not! It isn't fair!" The red-head screamed. Kelly put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, are you sure that's it? Are you sure it isn't because she's with Jeff?" Maria glared at the blonde.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Ria! You liked her until you found out she was dating Jeff! You told me so!"

"That's ridiculous Kel!"

"Maria, I may be a blonde but I am not stupid. You loved Jeff with all your heart."

"That's not the point Kelly!"

"Yes it is Maria! The fact of the matter is, you are jealous of her being with Jeff!"

"No I'm not!"

"You never showed any interest in being a real wrestler Maria. Why start now?"

"Why not?"

"Don't play that game Maria Kanellis. Just admit that you're jealous."

"But I'm not!"

Kelly sighed. She was getting nowhere with her. "Fine. But don't come crawling to me when that concussion you have gets worse and when Vanessa beats the crap out of you with a steel chair."She whispered, walking away from the steaming red-head.

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I sat in Stephanie's office face to face with the Chairman of WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon , I was a little intimidated. I'd never met Vince before. "Vanessa Copeland. Sister of one of my top guys, Adam Copeland. Correct?" Vince said in his deep bass voice. I nodded. "Yes sir. That's me." I said. Vince began flipping through some papers he hand in his hand. My files, I assumed. "You were trained by your brother and you've been here about a month and a half. You're currently doing a romantic storyline with Jeff Hardy and a feud with Maria. Are those statements correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I repeated.

Vince set my files down. He finally looked me in the eyes. "Why did you choose a chair match for your match with Maria at Extreme Rules?"Vince asked. 'Oh no.' I thought. 'He doesn't approve of my match choice!'I mangaged to stay calm though and I answered Vince. "Honestly, sir, Steph said I could choose any match I wanted. I don't know if you noticed this but, your Divas aren't taken very serious these days. I thought, why just make the match another feeble and weak Diva match no one really wants to see? Why not make it something great? So, I took a page out of my brother's book. Chair match. Everyone likes those and there's never been a diva chair match before. So why not? In the longrun sir, it's making you more money." I told him.

Vince broke out in a grin and looked to his left where his son and daughter were standing. "She's smart. I like her." He told them. I smiled and welled up with pride. I knew Vince didn't like very many people and for him to say that he liked me, made me extremely happy. Vince looked back to me. "By the way, Steph's been telling me she's being pestered by Shawn Michaels to let you two tag together. Could you explain that?" He asked. I laughed. I didn't think Shawn would really ask Steph about us tagging together.

"Well, I met Shawn a few weeks ago when I went to RAW with Mark. He told me my superkick was amazing and we just hit it off. He has been telling me how epic us tagging together would be and I told him he had to talk to Steph. I didn't think he'd really do it." I said chuckling. Vince smirked. "I've known Shawn for many years. This is a situation that if it doesn't happen, I'm almost positive we'll regret it." He said. "I'll tell him we'll work on it. If you were offered the option, would you tag with Shawn?"

"Definitely! I've idolized Shawn for years, so it would be like a dream come true." I stated.

Vince smiled at me. "I haven't heard someone say that in a long time. Shawn deserves to be idolized. I will admit, without Shawn, we probably would've lost the Monday Night Wars." Vince said absentmindly. I grinned. I KNEW IT! I KNEW Shawn was the reason we won! I can't wait to rub that in Adam's face! "You may go now Vanessa. By the way you're house show appearences will start next week."Vince said.

I nodded and left the office, feeling extremely excited. I almost ran to Adam's locker room. I opened the door and walked in. I wished I would've knocked. A heated make out seesion between my _brother_ and Amy had been occuring. I covered my eyes. "Ahh! Not okay! Please pull apart!" I said in agony. I heard Adam chuckle a little and I figured it was safe to look. The couple was now apart. Amy was giving me her dirtiest look and Adam just looked amused. "I come here to rub something in your face and that's what I get? Ahh!"I told her. He laughed. "What did you want to rub in my face?"

"Vince told me himself that Shawn's the reason we won the Monday Night Wars! In your face!"I said smugly.

Adam had a look of disbelief on his face. "You lie! You haven't met Vince!"He argued. I smirked. "Au contraire, brother. I met Vince tonight. He was asking me why I chose a chair match. Then he told me I was smart and that Shawn has been perstering Steph about us tagging together. He asked why and I told him we were friends and he said it'd be epic but I told him to ask Steph. Vince asked if given the option, would I tag with Shawn and said Definitely, he's my hero. Then Vince said Shawn deserves to be idolized because without him we wouldn't of won the Monday Night Wars!"I said. I took a deep breath and exhaled. That was a lot of talking! Adam looked at me like I was insane.

"Whatever! Shawn's good, but he ain't that good!"

"Take that back!"I said, mouth agape.

"It's true!"

"No it is not!"

"You just can't see it!"

"Don't insult my intelligence Adam!"

"You don't have much if you think Shawn is the reason we won the Wars!"

"First you insult my hero, now you insult me? You wanna fight me Copeland?"

Adam and I stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing like little kids. Amy rolled her eyes but smiled. She was used to this by now. This was one of the times I didn't want to feed Amy to a bunch of starved Pirahannas. It didn't happen often, but it happened.

Suddenly I heard the crowd going crazy. I looked over to the monitor and found the cause. Jeff just did the Twist of Fate on poor Kofi. He climbed onto the top turnbuckle and stood up. He did the Hardy hand sign and jumped off the turnbuckle, doing the Swanton Bomb. He grabbed Kofi's leg,pinning him as the ref counted to three. The bell rung and I clapped happily. "He won! Yay!" I said smiling. I looked back to Adam. "Gotta go congratulate my Jeff-Jeff! I love you!" I said exiting the room.

I met Jeff by the Gorilla postion and hugged him. "Congrats Jeffy!" I said. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Thanks babe. You probably don't want to hug me though. I'm all sweaty." He said. I shrugged. "I don't really care." I said,kissing him. Jeff pulled me close to him and kissed me back. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony,meshing perfectly together.

* * *

_**Uknown person's POV**_

I watched Vanessa embrace Jeff and I instantly wanted to punch him in the face. To make matters worse, she kissed him with so much excitement it made me want to murder the lucky bastard. I turned away from the lip locked couple in anger. They didn't even notice me here. How typical of a couple who's so "in love". I scoffed at that. In love. Vanessa is young in the ways of dating. She doesn't know what love is. She just thinks she loves him. She couldn't be more wrong.

All I can say is that this plan Maria made, better fucking work. And fast.

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I pulled away from Jeff and smiled at him. "Do we have anything else we need to do?" I asked. Jeff shook his head after thinking for a moment."Not that I can think of. Did you tell Adam you were staying with me tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I think we are good! Let's leave before someone decides they want us to do something!" Jeff said laughing. I agreed and we turned to leave. "Jeff! Vanessa! Wait just a second!" A voice called form behind us. Jeff and I cursed under our breath. Not fast enough. Damn.

We turned around to face Steph, who looked majorly excited. "I just need your permission to use something!"She told us. Jeff sighed. "Yeah just go ahead and do it. We don't care." He looked down at me. "Do we?" He asked. I shrugged. "What does she want to use?" I asked. "Us kissing just a few seconds ago. For the storyline I'm guessing." He said. I looked back to Steph who nodded eagerly. I shrugged. "Go for it Stephy." I told her. She squealed happily and ran in the other direction. I laughed at her reaction and Jeff and I turned around to leave once more.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I know Im a bad person haha. But on the bright side I will be uploading TWO chapters today. I just have to review the second for spelling and whatnot and it should be up by tonight or tomorrow. But, yes! I hope you enjoy and you review this chappie!**


	11. I'm coming home

_**A:N I have changed the date of a certain event or rather, I sped it up. I hope you don't get upset about it. You'll see what I mean as you read.**_

Chapter 11

11:45 PM

I currently laid in bed, cuddled up next to Jeff with my head resting on his chest. I was indeed using him for a pillow. He was just so warm, I couldn't help it. I radiated around heat like a moth does with light. Adam and Jay hate being around me during winter because of my love for bodyheat. Jeff didn't seem to mind me stealing his bodyheat though. Maybe it's because he hasn't realized that's what I was doing? Maybe I should tell him? "You made a mistake Jeff..."I said softly. He chuckled softly. "And what mistake is that Ness?" He asked.

"I have learned that you are warm."

"Your point?"

"I am a bodyheat stealer. Now whenever I'm cold I'm going to find you and cuddle up as close as I can to you."

"I don't think I'll mind all that much. I like holding you."

"Good. Because you just became my personal heater. Adam and Jay will be so happy."

"I take it they were your heaters before?"

"Of course they were. They didn't enjoy their job very much though."

Jeff and I shared a laugh before drifting into a comfortable silence. I yawned a little and snuggled closer to Jeff, if that was possible. "I just decided something." He said. I raised my head to look at him. "What did you just decide?" I asked. He gave me a small, hopeful smile.

"That us staying together should be a regular thing."

I smiled at him. "I agree. It should be. I can't be too far away from my heater now can I?" I told him.

Jeff kissed me softly on the lips and I laid my head back on his chest. I gave another yawn and thought of something. "Hey Jeff, how many house shows do you have this week?" I asked. "Only two. Why?" He replied. I smiled. Good. "I was thinking you should come meet my mom. I'm visting her for a few days before Extreme Rules."I offerd. "I figure since I met your family, you should meet the rest of mine. I swear my mom isnt as awful as my brother." I joked. Jeff laughed. "Sure. I'd like to meet your Mom. And I don't think anyone could be as awful as your brother." He said laughing. I giggled. "You should meet my friend Holly. She's amazing" I said sleepily. Jeff chuckled. "I bet she is." He said something else too, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy sleeping.

***The Next Morning***

I opened my eyes slowly. Yep, it was bright out. I grumbled and buried my face in Jeff's chest to shield my eyes form the offending light. His chest shook with laughter. I looked up at my boyfriend and glared at him. "Quit laughing! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"I said in an unhappy tone. Jeff smirked. "I seem to remember someone kncoking on my door, laughing at my hair and then yelling in my ear when I tried to go back to sleep. Any idea who that was? I need to tell them that payback's a bitch." He said. I smiled and sat up.

"Alright. I'm awake." I said.

"You're just lucky I'm not cruel." He said kissing me softly.

I laughed and stood up. I was immeadiately freezing without the heat of Jeff's body, but I ignored it. I stretched and ran a hair through the tangled mass that was my hair. I looked at Jeff. "How bad is it?" I asked. He touched a lock of my hair and looked at it. "Not too bad. Although, your blue is almost gone." Jeff told me. I nodded and grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase. "Shower time!"I announced, walking to the bathroom.

20 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, all refreshed. I had on bright blue skinny jeans, an older Shawn Michaels t-shirt that I treasured, and of course, a pair of black converse. My now damp hair cascaded down my back in natural waves. I looked at Jeff. "Your turn!" I told him. He nodded and grabed his things and entered the bathroom. I flopped on the bed and called my mom. She picked up on the first ring. "Nessie-Wessie! I've been expecting your call!" Came the excited greeting of Judy Copeland. I frowned at the nickname she had given me when I was younger.

"Hey Mom! How are you?"

"I'm doin good dear. I'm excited for your visit! Did you know your brother is coming too?"

"I did not. But that's good."

"It is! My babies are going to be here at the same time!"

"Mom, you act like me and Adam hate each other and refuse to be in the same room."

"Of course you don't hate each other! I'm just excited is all!"

"I know Mom, I'm excited to see you too!"

"You better be young lady! Oh I almost forgot! Adam's bringing Amy with him!"

"Oh? That's um...nice"

"I missed that girl so much! She's such a sweetheart! Don't you agree?"

"Yeah..sure Mom. I was wondering if it was ok if I brought someone too?"

"Sure! Which one of your new wrestling girlfriends are you bringing?"

"Well...it isn't one of the girls from wrestling."

"Oh? Then who dear?"

"My boyfriend."

"**BOYFRIEND? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!**" She screeched.

"It kinda slipped my mind?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"About two months or around there."

"**TWO MONTHS! VANESSA ISABELLE COPELAND! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR THAT LONG?**"

"Sorry Mom. I really didn't think of telling you. Adam's been kind of difficult about it."

"Oh he's just protecting his baby sister. He loves you more than anything."

"Yeah I know. It might also have to do with the fact that he absolutely hates who I'm dating."

"Who are you dating dear?"

"You remember when Adam and Jay first started out in WWE?"

"Yeah. They had to fight those brothers and the Doodleys?"

"The Dudleyz Mom, but yes. Do you remember the brother's names?"

"Jeff is the only one I can remember. I know Adam has had many feuds with him and hates him."

"Yeah. Well, that's who I'm dating."

"Vanessa!"

"What?"

"Why would you do that to that poor man! Your brother probably tried to kill him!"

"Adam still doesn't approve but he doesn't say anything about me dating Jeff."

"Are you sure this is a good idea dear?"

"Mom, I'm 25. I don't think I need Adam's permission to date someone. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"I love Jeff Mom."

"...are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Then tell him!"

"Already covered that Mom. He loves me too."

"Aw how sweet! But to get back on topic, I don't mind if you bring him sweetie."

"Alright Mom, I'll see you later today. Are you going to pick me up at the airport?"

"Yes! When does your flight get in?"

"Not sure. I'll call you when it gets close."

"Alrighty dear. Is Jeff coming with you on this flight?"

"No, he has house shows to do. He's coming after those."

"Alright. I can't wait to meet this Jeff you love so much. I love you baby."

"I love you too Mom.

I set my phone on the bed beside me and looked at the clock. 11:25 AM. My flight left at 1:45 so I had about and hour before I had to leave. I heard the shower water shut off. Jeff takes quicks showers, I guess. 10 minutes later he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He had on wash out jeans, and a long white t-shirt with a graphic design on it. He had his multi-color hair in a tight knot. "Hello." I said happily. Jeff smiled at me. "Hey." He replied.

"Good news. Mom said you can come and she can't wait to meet you." I told him.

Jeff nodded and opened his mouth to say something but my phone rang. I gave him an apologetic look and looked at the Caller ID. I sighed. Shannon. "Hello Shan." I said. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Pixy! Long time no talk!"

"We talked on Saturday Shan."

"Still a long time! Anyway, your birthday is Tuesday, as I'm sure you know."

"I didn't forget my own birthday Shannon."

"I knew you didn't! Anywho, I decided since you have to work on your birhday, we will have it on a Friday instead! Is that okay?"

"Sure. It doesn't really matter. After all you're the one planning this for some reason."

"I like planning things. Plus Jewels is helping."

"Why would you make your wife help you! You're a horrible husband."

"I am no such thing! She offered! And just so you know, She's excited to meet you!"

"Well, I'm excited to meet her too. Did you invite everyone I told you to?"

"Yes ma'am! I got all the invites sent out! Electronically of course!"

"Nice."

"Mhmm!"

"So is that all?"

"I belive so."

Jeff poked me and whispered for me to tell Shannon he says hi. "Jeff says hi." I said. Shannon gasped. "Why are you in a room this early with Jeff?" He asked. I groaned. Great.

"I spent the night with him."

"Oh my god! Did you guys do it?"

My face reddened. "Shannon! That's none of your business!" I said. He tried to say something else but I hung up on him. Jeff raised a brow. "Shan says hi." I said, hiding my face a little. Jeff brushed my hair away from my face. "Are you blushing? What did Shannon say to you?" He asked. I turned away from him. "Nothing." I said, my tone final. Jeff didn't seem to think it was. "You ARE blushing!"He said in disbelief. My face reddened even more. Stupid Jeff. When I finally looked back to Jeff, he was smirking. "That's so cute!" He said, touching my warm cheek. I gave him my best glare, which I guess wasn't very good, because he smiled. He leaned forward. "You aren't very frightening dear. Give it up." He advised. I raised a brow. I wasn't frightening?

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really."

I smirked evily. I scrolled through my contacts in my phone and clicked on Mark's. I showed it to Jeff. He shrugged. "I can call him right now,tell him some sob story on how you made me cry and he'd be here in 3 seconds to kill you." I leaned closer to Jeff. "Am I frightening now dear?" I asked,mocking him. Jeff grabbed my phone and tossed it into my open suitcase. "Nope." He said smirking. Before I could reply, Jeff kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself into him. The kiss was no longer sweet, but lustful and demanding. I was now straddling Jeff's waist and his hands were planted firmly on my waist.

***Twenty minutes later***

I rebrushed my hair before throwing it in my suitcase. Jeff put his shirt back on. I grinned at Jeff who grinned back. "Whatever that was, it was amazing." He said. I nodded in agreement. I would call it a make-out slash grope session, but that's just me. A simple kiss had escalated into both of our shirts coming off, his pants undone, my hair horribly messy and a thousand hickeys on both of us. I gave Jeff a kiss goodbye and walked out the door with a smile on my face. I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number. "Hello baby sister." came his answer.

"Hey big brother. Mom told me you were coming home today too."

"Yeah, I am. I thought it'd be nice."

"What time is your flight?"

"1:45. I'm leaving right now actually."

"Mine's leaving then too."

"Need a ride?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Is Amy coming with you?"

"Not right away. She's catching a later flight."

"Then yes, I need a ride."

"I'll see you in the lobby then."

"'Kay."

Just as I put my phone back in my pocket, it rang again. I checked the number and saw it was Steph. Oh joy. Work's calling. "Hi Steph." I said, trying not to sound annoyed. "I have good news for you!" She said happily. I perked up a bit as i entered the elevator. "Which is?"

"Okay, Raw Roulette is this Moday right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what that has to do with me. I'm on Smackdown."

"Well, Dad and I decided to give you and Shawn your match!"

"What? No way!"

"Way! I just need you to show up on Moday before the show starts so we can work stuff out."

"Alright! Did you already tell Shawn?"

"Nope! I figured I'd give you the pleasure of doing that."

"Well I'll call him now then. See you Sunday Steph."

"Bye!"

I walked into to the lobby and saw Adam right away. How could I miss that mop of blonde hair atop his head? "Addy! Guess what!" I said excitedly. He shrugged, meaning he wasn't going to guess so I should just tell him. "I get to tag with Shawn!" I said happily. Adam started laughing. I put my hands on my hips. "And what is just so freaking funny Adam?" I asked. His laughter died down a bit. "Sorry sis, I was just imagining you and him with matching outfits and oh it was great!" He said still laughing a little. I shot him a glare but he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go Vee-Vee." He said.

With that, we drove to the airport.

***On the plane***

Adam and I got as comfortable as we could in our plane seats. I pulled out my phone and texted Shawn. -Call me when you get this. I have good news!-. Adam handed me oneof his earbuds and told me to put it in my ear. I did as he said and smiled at the song that was playing. "I didn't know you had our song on here Addy. I thought you hated country?"

"I do, but I remember you telling me about this song and how it fit us. So I listened to it and I agree."

"Of course it does. Because that's all we want for each other."

"Of course it is."

"Since we're on the topic of what we want for each other..."

"What's on your mind Vee-Vee?"

"I value your opinion more than anyone else's, correct?"

"What are you getting at Vanessa?"

I was silent for a second. Should I tell him? No. I can't give him that big of a guilt trip. It's wrong. "Nevermind Adam." I said dismissively. He sighed. "Would you please tell me?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. Adam sighed as well and slouched in his seat. "You are so lucky I love you. If you were anyone else I would've demanded to know what you were gonna say." I looked out the window and stared at the fluffy white clouds. I could never let Adam know how much his disapproving of mine and Jeff's relationship hurt me. It would only hurt him.

***Orangeville, Cananda***

Adam and I looked around the packed airport for our Mother. We had yet to locate her. "ADDY! NESSIE!" A woman's voice called. Adam and I smiled at each other. That was our mother, no doubt about it. Sure enough, we were pulled into an abnormally tight hug by our Mom. We hugged her back gladly. "My babies are home!" She cried. We pulled away from her. She was crying for real. "Mom! Don't cry!" I said. "Yeah!" Adam chimed in. She wiped her tears away.  
I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just miss you two so much!" She said, still crying. Adam and I simulatanueously rolled our eyes. "I swear! You two should've been twins!" She said. I smiled at her. My mom could always put a smile on my face.


	12. Meetings and PayPerViews

Chapter 12

7:54 P.M

Judy Copeland's house

I walked to my old room. I smiled when I saw my door. On it was a huge poster of Shawn Michaels from the late 90's with the WWF Championship. I opened my door and walked in. "Whoa." I said to myself. I had forgotten how...obsessed I used to be with WWF/WWE. My walls were literally covered with posters of my then favorites. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Adam and Jay of course,Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mark of course, and The Hardy Boyz? I was a fan of them? I didn't remember that. I shrugged and laid on my old bed. "Ah...still comfy." I said to myself. "You know you should really stop talking to yourself. People might think you're crazy." Adam said from the doorway. I smiled at him.

"They already think that. It has nothing to do with me talking to myself."

"True."

"So shut up."

Adam looked around my room. "Wow, you were obsessed. I can't even see what color your wall is anymore." He said. I grinned and nodded. He walked around looking at various posters I had. "Me and Jay looked ridiculous with all that hair." He said. I giggled and nodded in agreement. He continued looking through my posters. "I still say Shawn isn't the reason we won. But whatever." he said. I rolled my eyes. Hater. He stopped when he came to a huge poster of Matt and Jeff. "Since when were you a fan of them?" Adam asked. I shrugged.

"Hey, I just found that out myself. I don't remember."I stated.

Adam nodded and sat on my bed with me. "I don't remember your bed being this big. What size is it?" He asked. I thought for a second. "Queen?" I suggested. Adam nodded. "That sounds about right. Big enough for two people. Wonder why? You were a scrawny little kid." He teased. I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "You don't remember my nightmares?" I asked. Adam's facial expression got serious. "Yeah, I do." He said softly.

When I was around 5 or 6, our Mom kinda went missing for a few days. She was fine, she just was so exhuasted she passed out in a random alley. When she came home, I started to cling to Adam more than I already did. I was terrified if I let him go, he's disappear too. So Adam, being the amazing big brother he is, slept with me in my bed for a month. When he tried sleeping in his own, I would wake up screaming and crying for Adam. So until my nightmares subsided, Adam slept in my room. "You know I'm still terrified of losing you right?" I asked. He nodded and ruffled my hair. "I feel the same way about you Vee-Vee. Now lets go in the living room so Mom can tell us how skinny we are and ask how much were eating." Adam said. We laughed and walked to the living room.

"You guys are so skinny! You need to eat more! I'm cooking up some of the spaghetti you guys love so much!" Mom chastised.

***Friday***

I stood in the airport with my Mom, waiting for Jeff to get off his plane. I was extremely excited to see Jeff again. We'd only been apart for 2 days but I still missed him like crazy. I was also happy at the fact that I'd no longer be outnumbered. Amy had arrived a little later than Adam and I. Of course she was Miss Sweet and Innocent when Mom was around, but as soon as my Mom left she'd start being a whore again. Amy even had the _nerve _to call _**my **_mother Mom. But I didn't need to think of her anymore because I had my Jeff! Of course Adam and I kinda got into an argument when I told him Jeff was coming. I won by saying I didn't say jack about Amy staying so Adam should just suck it up because Jeff was coming whether he liked it or not.

"What's this Jeff look like dear?" Mom asked.

I thought for a second. "Well, he's about 6 foot 1, really gorgeous emerald eyes, shoulder length hair that's bound to be some off the wall color-" I didn't get to finish my description of Jeff because my mom interrupted me. "Is that him?" She asked pointing. I lookedat where she was pointing and sure enough, it was Jeff. I grinned at him. "Yes! That's him Mom!" I said excitedly. She chuckled. "Well, run to him dear!" She didn't need to say that twice. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Jeff. He had put his suitcase down just in time to catch me throwing myself at him. I hugged him tightly and he did the same to me. "I missed you." I whispered. "I missed you too." He replied. We pulled away a little and our lips met. Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We pulled apart and I looked over my shoulder to see my Mom standing in her best Mother stance. Arms across her chest, questioning look on her face, and foot tapping. "I told you to run to him Vanessa Isabelle. Not make it look like you haven't seen him in 4 years." She said. I smiled and moved to Jeff's left.

"But you didn't say I couldn't." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Your brother teaches you too much. Now are you going to introduce us?"She said. I laughed and entertwined mine and Jeff's fingers. "Mom, this is my amazing boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. Jeff, this is my loving and caring mother, Judy." I said, gesturing to each person. My Mom looked Jeff over. She pinched one of his cheeks. "He's a cutie." She said finally. I laughed. Hard. Good job Mom.

***Later***

Jeff and I were sitting on my Mom's couch when the doorbell rang. I relunctantly went to answer the door. I opened it and was attacked by someone. "I missed you!" Holly cried. I hugged her back. "I missed you too Holls!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I did!"

"You did no such thing!"

"I did too! I sent you a text!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! So don't gripe at me!"

"Whatever! Are you watching Smackdown tonight?"

"Yeah actually. I wanted to see how I did. Why?"

"Sister's at the house. She refuses to watch it. Can I watch it with you?"

"Um sure. I don't think Jeff will care..."

"Jeff is here?"

"Yeah he came-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

Holly pushed past me and into the living room. I don't think she believed me. Her jaw dropped. "Oh wow. He really is here!" She said. I chuckled. "Why would I lie? Now come on. The show's about to start!" I said. I sat down next to Jeff and Holly sat next to me.

We watched the show, doing our own commentary on the matches. Ours was by far way better than Michael Cole's and Booker T's, because we were laughing the entire time. When my music started though we were quiet. It was weird, watching myself on T.V. When I noticed the small red cut on my forehead, I touched where it was. "Is it gone?" I asked Holly and Jeff. They nodded. "Good." I said and we continued watching me threaten Maria. "Just so you know Holly, I really do hate that skank. This isn't just a storyline." I said. She nodded. She almost flipped when I said chair match. "OMG! You're gonna be like a superstar!" She stated. I laughed.

"That's the point Holly."

When Jeff's match came on I smirked and looked over to Holly. "I know who wins." I said slyly. She looked at me. "Who?" She asked. I knew Holly to be a blonde at times but really? "Jeff obviously Holl."I said. She made an 'o' with her mouth. After Jeff won, like I said, it went to commercial. "When do you think Steph is going to put us in?" Jeff asked. I shrugged. "Could be at anytime." I said.

When the commercials ended we had our answer. The camera showed Jeff walking backstage and then a certain blonde(me) ran and hugged him. "Congratz Jeffy!" T.V me said. T.V Jeff laughed and hugged T.V me back. "Thanks babe. You probably don't want to hug me though. I'm all sweaty." T.V Jeff said. T.V me smiled. "I don't really care." Said T.V me. Then T.V us kissed passionately. The crowd gasped and some even cheered. Jeff and I high-fived. "We are great." I said. Jeff nodded in agreement. We didn't really pay attention to the rest of the show, as the parts we wanted to see were over. Jeff and I talked amongst ourselves while Holly watched. As soon as it was over, she announced she was going home now. We said bye and such and she left. Jeff and I delcared it was bedtime.

I led Jeff to my old room and he immeadiately saw the Shawn Michaels poster. "Should I be worried about what's inside?"He asked. I chuckled a little. "Yeah I think you should be. I think it's fair to warn you that I was a very...obsessed teenager. WWE slash WWF was my life. You can no longer see my walls. They're covered with pictures,posters,programs and things like that. I have one wall dedicated to Shawn, one dedicated to Adam and Mark, one with random people on it, and one dedicated to two people." I said.

"Who's the two people?"

"You'll see. Just don't freak, okay?"

"Alright."

I opened my bedroom door and switched the light on. Jeff did what Adam did. Looked at all the posters in awe. "I had no idea you were a fan of me and Matt." He said. I shrugged. "Neither did I. At least I didn't remember. Hell, I didn't even remember I liked Stone Cold. But yeah, I guess I was pretty obsessed with you two." I said. I smirked. "Wanna see something interesting I found?" I asked. Jeff nodded. I lifted my matress up and pulled out my old diary. I opened it to a certain page and showed Jeff. "I guess you were always the Hardy brother for me." I said. On that certain page I'd written it said: Jeff Hardy has got to be the most attractive person in the entire world. I know Adam gets to see him at work and stuff and that sucks! I wish I worked with Jeff. Maybe we'd be in a storyline together! Maybe we would even date! Holly agrees with me that Jeff is gorgeous. He's mine though, she can back off. Well I hafta go because Addy's taking me to a show tonight! Maybe I'll see Jeff! Jeff did what I did when I read that. He laughed. He handed the diary back to me, still laughing. "I was right though wasn't I?" I said. "We do work together, we are in a storyline together, and we ARE dating." I pointed out. Jeff nodded. "Indeed we are Vanessa." He said. "Wanna see something else?" I asked. Jeff grinned and nodded. This time I went into my closet. I pulled out a taped up picture of Jeff. I showed it to him. "I didn't know what this meant at first, but I remembered what happened to it now. This was the only picture I had of you alone and I loved it. I remember Adam came home to visit and saw it, which at this point I guess is when he began to hate you, and he ripped it to shreds. I got so mad. I screamed at him and didn't talk to him for 2 weeks." I explained. Jeff started to laugh once again. I wasn't bothered by it. I could see the humor.

***Extreme Rules***

I was pumped. This was my first ever Pay-Per-View. I was already in my ring gear, even though the show had yet to start. I had on bright green tripp pants,black wrestling boots,and a black sports bra like top on. My top had bright green straps. I also had on one green leather glove and one black leather glove. My now all blonde hair was thrown up in a high ponytail, as it usually is when I wrestle. I took to roaming around backstage to pass the time.

After I'd been walking awhile, I saw a familiar face. "Randy!"I said happily. He smiled at me and he hugged me tightly. "Hey! I saw what kinda match you're having! You make me so proud Nessie!" He said. I grinned. I knew a chairs match was a great idea! I knew it! "Come with me Randy I have to find my brother. Know where he's at?"

"Yeah. His locker room. With the door locked..."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "Then Mark it is!" I said. Randy sighed. "He's not here yet." Damn it! "Um what about Shawn?" Randy nodded. "Cafeteria." I grinned and we walked to the cafeteria. Shawn was there, stuffing his face with cookies. "Shawn you really shouldn't eat so many cookies. You'll get fat." Randy said. He glared at Randy. "I hope you know Randal that I have been eating cookies like this my entire life. Not once have I weighed over 240 pounds. So shut up." He said spitefully. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey partner! How are you today?" He asked sweetly. I giggled.

"BiPolar much Shawn?"I asked.

"Nope. Randy's just like Hunter and Becca. Always telling me I'm gonna get fat. AS IF!"

"Mind if I have a few cookies?"

Shawn gathered up all his cookies and pulled them away from me. "Mine!" He declared. I gave him a puppy dog face. "But Shawnie, I'm your biggest fan! You're my hero! I look up to you! Pwease can I have some cookies? I'll cry if you don't! You know how my Daddy hates it when I cry." I said in a baby voice. Shawn wasn't giving in. Not right away. His looked behind me and his eye grew wide. "Give her some cookies Michaels." A deep voice demanded. Shawn handed me three cookies and grumbled about big guys always pushing him around. I looked behind me and saw Mark. "Thank you Daddy." I said, happily munching on a cookie. Randy reached his hand out for one. "You'll get fat remember?" Shawn and I said in unison. He mock-glared at us. I just happily ate my cookies and went on my merry way.

It was after the 3rd match that Matt Striker found me. He had a mic and a camera guy with him. Interview. Fun! "Vanessa! Mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Matt." He grinned.

"Many of the WWE Universe want to know why you picked a chair match? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"I'll tell you what I told Vince. The Divas aren't taken seriously! I was tired of watching those boring matches that last only 5 minutes tops. I want to show the world that I don't plan on being a normal diva. I won't parade around on some Superstar's arm in an outfit that barely covers me. People like Maria give the Divas a bad name."

"Speaking of Superstars...were you aware that you got caught in a serious lip-lock with Jeff Hardy on Friday?"

"Yeah. I was. I'd like to find whoever shot that and give them a lesson in privacy."

"You're brother didn't seem to care about privacy..."

"That's him. Not me."

"So how long have you and Jeff Hardy been romantically involved?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Matt."

"I see. Well, good luck in your match Vanessa."

"Thank you Matt."

The camera light shut off and Matt smiled at me. "That was very good for your first interview." He said. I smiled at him in thanks. He took the camera guy and himself in some other direction. I looked at the monitor. Finally it was my turn! I walked to the Gorilla position and I grinned. This was going to be fantastic.

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places! _

"The following contest is a chairs match. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission." Lillian Garcia said. I stepped out onto the stage and was greeted with thousands of cheers. I skipped down the ramp, slapping some hands. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, VANESSA!" Lillian announced. I slid in the ring and smiled at her.

_Here she comes again,_

_Like good medicine._

_Every step she takes, _

_My blood is flowin'._

_Her legs go on and on for daays!_

Maria entered and was greeted with a mixed reaction still. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring through the bottom rope. She glared at me. I glared back. Oh yes, she wanted to get her little ass kicked.

***Twenty Minutes Later* **

Maria had put up a fight throughout this whole match. I was impressed. But it was time to end this. She was faituged, I could see it. I was barely tired. She hadn't gotten many shots in. I looked at the chair in my hands and then I looked to Maria. I handed her the chair. She took it and gave me a confused look. I smiled at her, and her being so exhuasted, smiled back. Then I did the Blackout, on her through the chair. She fell lifeless on the mat. I pinned her and got the 1-2-3. The crowd exploded. I looked down at Maria. Her face was bleeding horribly. I smirked and exited the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the first ever divas chair match, Vanessa!"

As I walked up the ramp I laughed to myself. I'd competed in a history-making match._ And I came out victorious._

**A:N Well? Ya dig it? I rather enjoyed some parts myself haha. By the way, I figure a good writer always asks for opinons. Sooooo if you, my amazing readers, want anything special to happen, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. If I do use your idea I will give you a shout out!**


	13. A dream or two came true

_**Hello my lovelies. I would just like to inform you, that...there's going to be an intimate scene in this chapter. A very *clears throat* very intimate scene. I would like to give a brief shout out to my good friend/sister Holly :) She created this scene for the most part but I did some tweaking. So...enjoy. I will put *'s when the action starts/ends. so if you wanna skip it thats cool.**_

Chapter 13 A dream or two came true

10:00 PM

I sat backstage, watching the matches. I was still excited from mine. Maria ended up making her concussion worse and would be out for 3 months. Score! When I had gotten backstage I was attacked by Mark, Adam, Shawn, Randy, Jay, Mom(we got her a backstage pass) and of course my amazing Jeffy. Everyone said how proud they were and things like that. The biggest shock was when Vince himself came and told me that was the best match of the night so far. I cried just a little when he told me that.

Jay already had his match. Him versus Alberto Del Rio. I tell ya, that guy really got on my nerves. Jay won via disqualification. Randy had his match too. He destroyed Shemeus. Mark and Shawn had their match too. This was a hard match for me. I couldn't cheer for just one of them and not the other. So I remained indecisive. It ended in a double KO anyway. Jeff's match was going on now. He was wrestling Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. Adam's match was next to last. He was defending his World Heavyweight Title against Triple H.

Jeff's match ended pretty quick, as Dolph was an awful wrestler. For now. He had poetential to be good. How Dolph got the belt from Kofi in the first place is beyond me. It didn't matter anymore though because the belt was now Jeff's! I clapped happily as I always did when one of my men won. I ran to the gorilla position and a repeat of Tuesday happened. Congratz, hug, kiss, walk away. We sat together and watched Adam and Hunter beat the holy hell out of each other. At the end though, Adam came out on top. I congradulated Adam as he walked backstage but Amy took up most of it. "We will definitely be celebrating tonight." She told him in a husky tone. I gagged and walked away. The last match was John Cena versus The Miz. I was personally pulling for The Miz. I was a secret fan. In the end Miz did win and I clapped happily in my head.

*Hotel*

"Where are you staying Vanessa?" Adam asked once we all got to the hotel. "Jeff's." I replied without thinking. Adam stopped walking. He turned to me. "Excuse me? Did you just say you're staying with Jeff?" He asked. Before I came up with an excuse, a tanned arm was draped over my shoulders. "No stupid. She said she was staying with me! You know, so I can show her pictures of Alannah. The woman hasn't seen her goddaughter in forever!" Randy said, coming in for the save. Phew, close call. Adam nodded. "Oh. Alright then. Keep her away from Jeff for the rest of the night alright Rand?"Randy nodded. Adam walked away with Amy. Randy slapped the back of my head. "Idiot. You're so lucky I saved your ass." He said walking away. I rubbed the spot where he'd hit me and looked to Mark.

"Did you see that Daddy? He hit me." I said.

Mark grinnned. "If he hadn't done it, I would've." He said, also walking away. I chuckled a little and turned to Shawn and Jeff who were talking about how delicious Skittles are. "Jeff, I don't think it's a good idea to be giving Shawn more sugar ideas. The man's gonna have diabetes soon."I joked. Shawn glared at me. "I'm healthier than a horse thank you very much. Now I suggest you take your little boy toy here up to your room and go to sleep. We got a match tomorrow." He ordered. I gave a mock salute and linked my arm with Jeff's. "C'mon boy toy. You heard the General. Off to bed we go." I said in a military tone. Jeff laughed and followed me.

When we entered Jeff's room and we changed into our pajama's. White camisole and short rainbow shorts for me, and just his boxers for Jeff. I swear Jeff's body was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life. We shut off the lights and crawled into bed. I however was not tired. Neither was Jeff because he kept running his fingertips along my side very slowly and softly. I was trying not react but it was getting to be more than I could handle. If he kept this up, I would end up raping him. "I suggest you stop." I told him. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "And why is that?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to end up raping you." I said.

Jeff chuckled. "You can't rape the willing Vanessa."

He poked my side hard. Not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough to get me to make a loud moaning sound. That's it. He's getting raped. Before he could even figure out what just happened, I was on top of him. I kissed him forefully and he instantly reacted. He pulled my body close to his and deepened the kiss. I knotted my fingers in his hair and bit back a moan as he nipped at my neck. He snaked his hands underneath my cami, his fingers sending goosebumps throughout my entire body. Once my cami had ridden up past my bra, I decided to get rid of it. The shorts went shortly after. Jeff flipped us over. He was now on top. His jade eyes locked with my green ones. His eyes asked the unspoken question. Are you sure? I responded by bringing his body to mine and kisssing him. He lifted me up by the small of my back and unhooked my bra. It joined the other pieces of clothing on the floor. Soon, my panties and his boxers joined it. This was it.

***SEX IS HAPPENING! WATCH OUTS!***

Jeff was careful, extremely so as to not to hurt me. After all, I had never done this before. He was about to be the first man to ever be this intimate with me. I was nervous, of course, how could I not be? If Adam found out about this, Mark would have unmarked graves in his graveyard with us buried beneath them.

I watched as Jeff climbed over my body and nerves started to set in. Jeff, who seemed to notice this, leaned down and kissed below my ear. "I wont hurt you".I looked up at him, searching his green eyes for confirmation.

"I know."He smiled and kissed me. It was soft and full of emotion that almost made me pass out. My legs were pushed farther apart and he settled between them. He gave me a moment to get used to the feeling of having someone between them. "Are you ready?"I nodded, putting my hands on his upper arms.

I had heard that the first time hurt so I wanted to be prepared to grab onto something. He kissed my jaw and slowly started to push his way into the tightness of my heat. I gasped at the full feeling he was creating. He suddenly stopped a few inches in, looking into my eyes for a brief moment. He whispered that he was sorry before forcefully pushing through the thin barrier that held my innocence.

I cried out at the pain, gripping his skin tightly as the pain sent shock waves everywhere. I clenched my eyes shut, praying that the pain will disappear. I knew that I would be sore tomorrow since it wouldnt go away for a few hours. Jeff had been still, trying to control himself from thrusting. I nodded even though there was still a bit of pain. "You'll feel good, I promise."He told me, pulling out a few inches before pushing back hurt. I was not going to lie but I knew that if I tried to feel the pleasure of the pain, it would become a side thought. Jeff pushed in again, his hips connecting with mine, making a beautiful smacking sound echo around the room.I gasped, sliding my hands up to his shoulders. He threw his head back in pleasure, moaning at the tightness that was me.

"Youre so tight and hot."Jeff said to me as I unintentionally tightened my walls around him.  
"Oh fuck!"His thrusts started to increase, making me slid up farther in the bed. Jeff leaned down and bit down on my collarbone, gently. I tangled my hand into his colorful hair, gripping it as he kept pushing into feelings he was creating within me where unimaginable. The pleasure seemed to override everything. All my worries about Adam finding out seemed to go away with everything thrust Jeff continued to give. I didnt care what would happen all I knew was in this moment, I was complete and it was Jeff's doing.

"Oh, Jeff!"I cried out as he sent a hard thrust into my heat. My hands slid down to his back and I tried to get a hold on him but his sweat made it difficult. "God damn it Vanessa!"He moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the small room. He picked my legs up, wrapping them around his hips so he could get a good angle. His hands went to my hips, picking them up and pounding into them with abandon. I started to make sounds of pleasure and encouragement, making him go even faster much to my happiness."Oh! Faster Jeff! Faster!"I egged to him. He responded to my request, his hips moving so fast that I knew my finishing move, The Blackout, wouldnt be able to be executed perfectly like before for a few days.

I didnt mind because I wasnt thinking about the future. This moment was everything I had dreamed it would be.

I felt his body stiffen and ironically mine followed soon behind him. There was a pressure in my lower abdomen that was so strong; I didnt know what to do. I gripped his shoulders and he reached down to play with my clit. That seemed to send me over the edge because as soon as his fingers touched the nerve bud, stars exploded in front of me.I tried to keep my eyes trained on him but the pleasure was so overwhelming that my eyes rolled back and I let out a loud moan that seemed to shake our very surroundings.

Jeff gripped my hips tightly, pushing a few more times before coming to a halt and breathing heavily. Our hips were connected as Jeff came back to reality. We looked at each other and smiled. Jeff leaned down and kissed me. I welcomed his tongue, his flavor unlike anything that I have ever tasted before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, just to show how much I cared for him. I hoped he could feel what I felt

"I love you Vanessa."Jeff said suddenly after we pulled away. "You are everything I have ever wanted, even if your brother kills me, I will always love you."Im glad Im not the only one. I smiled up at him, my eyes shining as bright as the moonlight outside our window. "I love you. More than you could ever know." We kissed again and I felt complete. I was home in his arms. I was safe from the world and I was protected.

All I knew, for certain, was that I loved this man and he was mine.

**************OK IT'S SAFE TO BEGIN READING AGAIN!*******************************

*Monday Mornin'*

Monday morning could not of come quicker, and I resented it for that. I was awake but I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to ever leave Jeff's embrace ever again. My phone had other plans. It was playing Randy's theme. Why was he calling me? I didn't care. "Are you going to answer that?"Jeff asked. I shook my head. "No." I said simply. "Okay." Soon the ringing became obnoxious and I was forced to answer it. "I hate you Randy." I said.

"You can hate me later. Right now you need to get to my room. Adam's coming to say bye in 30 minutes!" He said urgently. I groaned.

"Fine." I said and hung up.

I sat up and looked at Jeff. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I love you so I don't want Adam or Mark to murder you." I said sadly. Jeff nodded in understanding. I found all my discarded clothing and put it back on. I gathered up all my belongings and was ready to leave. Well, almost. I walked back over to Jeff and kissed him goodbye. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I walked to Randy's room in my pj's. When I knocked on the door he opened it quickly. I pushed past him and walked in. I threw my stuff on the other bed. "Tell me again why you have two beds?" I asked. "In case one of my friends decides to be stupid and needs a place to be."He answered. I shrugged. "Come here for a second." He said. I raised a brow but walked over to him. He inhaled the area around me."You reek of sex. Go take a shower."Randy demanded. I sighed and went to take a shower.

***15 minutes later***

I walked out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed. "Are you happy now?" I asked Randy. He nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You spent the night with me remember? I can't have you smelling like sex. Adam would get the wrong idea, tell Sam, and Sam would murder both of us."He reasoned. Then he smirked. "So...Jeff got lucky last night?" My face reddened. "Shut up Randal."

"Ooh! My whole name! I hit a nerve."

"I said shut up Randy!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"You're so annoying!"

"I learn from the best!"

"...Adam?"

Randy started at me in disbelief. "How did you know?" He asked. "Because I am a genius." I stated. He started laughing really hard. "You? A genius? HA!" He said in between his laughter. I soon joined him in his laughter. We were still rolling when someone knocked on the door. Randy went to let them in, still laughing. It was Adam. "What's so funny?" He asked. Randy and I calmed down and he answered Adam. "Vanessa said she was a genius." He told him. Adam smiled.

"Yeah that is pretty hilarious." Adam said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence bro."

"Anytime sis."

I rolled my eyes at him. He just smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to be watching tonight." He said. I smiled. "Thanks Addy." I said hugging him back. He turned to Randy. "Take care of her?" He asked. Randy scoffed. "As if I would just leave her backstage alone. Do you know what would happen to her?" Randy said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. What's the worse that could happen? Some creepy guy hits on me? I'd probably ditch Randy and wander like I normally do.

***Monday Night***

I'd ditched Randy like I said I would and I was now wandering, and texting Shannon and Jeff. -Where the hell are you?- Randy texted me. I smirked and texted back. -I'm wandering. Come find me.- I giggled to myself. I liked making Randy's life difficult. It entertained me. I decided I'd be nice and stay in one place though. So despite my soreness(Thanks alot Jeff) I managed to sit on top of some crates. I sat for about 5 minutes before I started to get bored, so I began playing tetris on my phone. I was on level 12 when someone approached me. "What cha doin?" They asked. I paused it and looked up. The Miz was standing in front of me. Whoa. I smiled and showed my phone's screen. "Tetris." I said. "It's my guilty pleasure." He laughed. "I understand. It's mine too. Name's Mike." He said, extending his hand to me. I shook it. "I'm Vanessa." He raised a brow.

"Adam's Vanessa?"

"Yeah. I guess."

He seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should be talking to me. He shrugged and sat next to me on the crates. "You're match was awesome last night. I'm not gonna lie, I don't have much respect for the divas here. You showed me and the world that you deserve it." He said. I gave him a smile. "Thank you. And if you can keep a secret, I'll let you in on something." He nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Last night, when you were going against John Cena, I was pulling for you." I whispered the last part. Mike smiled at me and extended his hand toward me again. "From this day on, we'll be secret fans of each other. Deal?" I shook his hand. "Deal."

***Shawn's turn to spin the wheel***

Shawn and I stood next to the huge wheel full of matches. He looked at me. "I've been practicing. I can get the spinner to land on inter-gender every single time." He whispered. I nodded as the camera's red light came on which meant we were live. Josh Matthews spoke to Shawn. "Shawn, if you would, spin the wheel to see what kind of match you're having." Shawn nodded and spun the wheel. Sure enough, it landed on inter-gender tag team match. Damn he's good. "An inter-gender tag team match! Who will your partner be?" Josh asked. Shawn looked down at me. "Be my partner?" He asked. I smiled. "Alright."I replied.

***Gorilla Position***

"Any idea who our opponents are?" I asked Shawn. He shook his head. "Nope. But I'm positive we'll win." He said confidently. I smiled. Hopefully we would win. "Together?"Shawn asked. I nodded, smiling. I remembered having this conversation with Jeff a while back. "Sweet. My music then, because mine is great." Shawn said. I laughed and shrugged. "You just say that because you sing it." Shawn smirked. "You're point?"

"Oh shut up and just get out there."

_Ahh! Ahh! SHAWN!_

_I think I'm cute,_

_I know I'm sexy._

_I got the looks,_

_that DRIVE the girls wild._

_I got the moves,_

_that really move em._

_I send chills,_

_up and down their spines,_

_I'm just a sexy boy!(Sexy boy)_

_I'm not your boy toy(Boy toy)_

_I'm just a sexy boy.(Sexy boy)_

When Shawn and I entered the ring area, the crowd EXPLODED. The cheers were deafening. We jumped around the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. Finally we entered the ring and Shawn did is normal in ring pose. I smiled and clapped for him. I still couldn't believe I was tagging with him. It was a dream come true. I'd have to thank Vince and Steph later. Shawn put an arm around my shoulders as we watched the stage to see who our opponents would be. I don't think anyone was more surprised than Shawn and I when Santino Marella and Tamina entered. Shawn and I looked at Santino, then at each other and started laughing. Santino was such a joke! Tamina was a big woman though. I shrugged that off.

Shawn and I got in our corner as did Santino and Tamina. "Ladies first." Shawn said, bowing. I chuckled and stayed in the ring while Shawn stood on the apron. Tamina looked me over. "Heh. I eat little girls like you for breakfast." She said in a thick accent. We circled each other like lions do before they fought. I'd never wreslted with a woman this large before. I think she was almost as big as Adam. 'Always remember Vanessa. The taller they are, the weaker their legs are. Find your opening and go for it.' Adam had once told me. Tamina didn't seem too concerned about me and was busy blowing kisses at Santino. Ew! I bent down and used my leg to take out her legs. She went down just as I'd aticipated. The crowd cheered as she landed on her back with a loud smack. Before she could recover I sat on her and started throwing punches. She blocked her face for the most part but I still got a few good ones in. Tamina was strong and literally threw me off of her. I fell on my butt pretty hard but I was up in a flash. She tried to tackle me but I moved out of the way just in time.

She was getting frustrated, anyone could see it. I smirked. That's what I needed. When you got frustrated with your opponent you did stupid things. And that's exactly what Tamina did. I acted like I was going to kick her in the side, so she caught my leg. She smirked at me. "What now little girl?" She boasted. I smirked. "This monkey woman." I lifted my other leg up and my foot collidided with the side of her head. I fell too, because she had my leg but I recovered faster than she did. She tagged in Santino and I sighed. This was the end to my fun. I went to my corner and tagged in Shawn.

As soon as he entered the ring Shawn went to work. He landed at least 5 chops to Santino's chest. Santino covered his chest with his hands screeching in pain. Wimp. Shawn did a russian leg sweep and the crowd cheered. When Santino got back up Shawn faked a Sweet Chin Music. Santion freaked and fell on the ground, pleading. Shawn rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "This is boring! They couldn't of given us better people?" He complained. I shrugged. "Want me to step in?" I offered. Shawn shrugged. "Can you handle him?"

"Please Tamina's more of a challenge than Santino is."

"Go for it Kid. You want out you know where I am."

The crowd went silent as Shawn tagged me in. I could practically hear Adam yelling 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING?' Ah well. Santino looked me up and down. "Not-a much-a of-a challenge for-a Sanatino!" He declared. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. Santino took to showing off for Tamina. Flexing non-exsistent muscles. I turned to Shawn. "I see what you mean. What an idiot." Shawn laughed and nodded. I was going to turn around when someone smacked my ass. Hard. I froze. Shawn had a look of pure amusment on his face. "KILL HIM VANESSA!" He encouraged. I turned slowly back to Santino. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under already. He was laughing, having a good ole time. Too bad he didn't notice my foot connecting with his face. He fell on the mat. I looked to Shawn and offered him my hand. He slapped it. He entered. He started to tune up the band as Santino groggily got up. When Santino faced Shawn, he got a taste of Sweet Chin Music. Miraclousy, he didn't fall down. So I entered and did the Blackout. Not full force of course. I was much too sore for that. It did what I wanted it to do though. I went back on the apron as Shawn pinned Santino. The bell rung and Shawn's music began playing. Tamina helped Santino up. Shawn and I hugged in the ring. We won! Shawn looked over to Santino then back to me. "Go give him a swift kick to his berries." I smiled. Gladly.

I walked over to Santino. He stared down at me. I kicked him as hard as I could in his balls. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain. I leaned down. "Never touch my ass again. It isn't yours to touch. Do it again and I'll have no problem setting the Undertaker on you. You know him? Yeah well he's my father for all intents and purposes." I threatened in a low voice. Santino paled. I smirked and exited the ring with Shawn. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I am so proud."

_**A:N I have to say, this is my favorite chapter I've written so far. What do you guys think? Review please! **_


	14. The Worst Birthday

Chapter 14 The Worst Birthday

Smackdown Taping

7:30 PM

I walked cautiously around the arena. Today was my birthday and I was trying to avoid people finding out. I caught Jay standing in the hallway and he grinned. "Please. Please Jay don't do it." I pleaded. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA!" He yelled. I glared at him and booked it to a random locker room. I got lucky, as it was Mark's. He raised a brow at me. "Sorry Jay just yelled happy birthday to me. I didn't want anyone finding out." I explained. Mark nodded and began taping his fists. I opened his locker room door slowly. Nothing. I sighed. "Okay, well I'm going to go find Jeff." I said. He nodded. I opened the door and walked around quickly locating Jeff's locker room. I opened the door to find him and Adam arguing. They both were so pissed at each other that they didn't notice me. I just stood there listening to them argue.

"Jeff I'm telling you for the final time! Break up with my sister! Leave her alone!" Adam yelled.

"And I'm telling YOU for the final time, I won't! I love her despite what you think!" Jeff retorted.

"You don't deserve her!"

"Maybe in your opinion! But Vanessa doesn't think like you thank God."

"She was so smart until she started associating herself with you and your kind!"

" My Kind? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your idiot brother and that idiot Shannon!"

"Vanessa happens to love Shannon!"

"Because she can't see what he is. Just like she can't see what you are!"

"And what am I exactly?"

"A worthless, druggie!"

"That part of my life is long over!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're worthless! I can't see what Vanessa sees in you!"

"I'm not sure about that either but I don't ask questions. Why are you so against her dating?"

"Not dating in general! Just you! She knows I hate you yet she is dating you!"

"Adam you're being incredibly selfish. What about what she wants?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants! Only I know what's good for her!"

"She isn't a kid anymore! She wants to live her own life!"

"She isn't ready!"

"You should let her decide that!"

"She doesn't know! I've protected her, her entire life from people like you! I'm not going to just stand by and watch you ruin her!"

"You're insane! I'm not going to ruin her!"

"She's already ruined! Don't you think I know what someone's eyes look like when they lose their virginity? You've made her into your own personal _**SLUT**_! I don't even want to touch her because of how you touched her!"

That hurt. That hurt bad. I could feel the tears stream down my face. Why would my own brother say such a horrible thing? "Adam..."I whispered. The two finally noticed me standing there. Both had concered and guilty looks on their faces. Adam looked more guilty than Jeff did though. He stepped a little closer to me. "Nessie..." He said softly. He reached out to touch me but I backed up. "I didn't mean it Vee-Vee. I swear I didn't." He tried touching me again. I backed up even more. "HOW COULD YOU ADAM! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT AWFUL ABOUT ME?" I screamed. He flinched. I rarely screamed at him. Other people sure, but not Adam. Adam was perfect. _Was_. I opened the door. "Vee-Vee I'm sorry. PLease don't be upset. Don't cry. Please don't cry!"Adam pleaded. I turned and ran out of the room. Adam ran after me. "Vee-Vee! Wait!" he cried.

I was faster than Adam and quickly lost him. I ran to Steph's office. I wiped my tears away and knocked on the door rapidly. She opened it and her eyes widened at the sight of me. Was I that bad? "Can I take the night off Steph?" She bit her bottom lip, no doubt contemplating if that would be making it worse or helping. "Alright. I didn't have anything really planned for you that can't wait till next week." She said. I said my thanks and turned to leave. "Vanessa, is it Jeff?" She asked. I shook my head. "It's Adam." I said. Her eyes widened. I ignored her and just left the arena. I couldn't be there right now.

*Adam's POV*

Shit,shit,shit! I was in big trouble. I didn't mean anything I said. At least when it was about Vanessa. I meant everything I'd said about Jeff. But that's beside the point. Right now, I needed to find Vanessa. Where would she be? Steph's? They were friends, so it made sense. I ran to her office. I knocked on her door. She opened it and when she saw me she glared. Vanessa was definitely here or had been. "Oh it's you."She said with venom in her tone.

"Have you seen Vanessa? I really need to talk to her." I said.

Her glare intensified. "I gave her the night off. I don't really think you should even try to talk to her. I don't know what you said to her but when she got here, tears were streaming down her face. She was trying to stop them but it didn't work all that well. Now, you have a promo to do. I suggest you concentrate on that. Not your baby sister that was bawling because of something stupid you said."She said and slammed the door in my face. SHIT,FUCK,BITCH! Vanessa had left. We were still in Florida, so she probably went home. I was thankful she lived not 10 minutes away from me.

*Unknown's POV*

I watched Vanessa get in her car and leave the arena. She looked upset. I wished I could comfort her. Sadly, I can't. Not yet anyway. But soon. If Jeff was behind her tears, I'd have no problem murdering his lousy ass. I lookedk at where her car used to be and smiled. Soon we will be together my love. I promise.

*Vanessa's POV*

It was pouring outside. It was so bad I could barely see the road even with my windsheild wipers set on high. My radio was on full blast. I needed a distraction more than anything right now. Death Before Dishonor by Five Finger Death Punch was currently on. I gripped my steering wheel tighter and tighter thoughout the song. How dare Adam call me a slut? If he think's I'm the slut then what the hell is Amy? A super slut? My train of thought was interupted by headlights blinding me. I used my arm to block the lights. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

*Amy's POV*

Adam's phone vibrated on the table. I looked at the caller ID. Tampa Hospital. I was confused, but answered it, as Adam had just left for his match. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello this is Dr. Murphy from Tampa Hospital, may I speak to Mr. Copeland?"

"He's not in. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell him his sister has been admitted into the ER."

"What? What happened to Vanessa?"

"She was in a car accident ma'am. She's hurt pretty bad."

"Oh my God..."

"Yes. So if you will let Mr. Copeland know."

I left Adam's phone in the room and ran towards the gorilla position. Thankfully I caught him before he left. "ADAM!" I cried. He gave me a brief smile. "Hey Ames." He said. I opened my mouth to tell him about Vanessa, but his music started. "Gotta go!" He said. "But Adam!"I protested. "No buts Amy, I have to go out there!" He started to walk. "VANESSA'S IN THE HOSPITAL DAMMIT!" I yelled. He stopped. "What?" He asked quietly. "Vanessa's in the hopsital. She's in the ER!" Adam ran past me and towards the exit.

*Twenty minutes later* (3rd person)

Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy ran into the ER and said,"Vanessa Copeland." to the receptionist at the same time. She looked frightened for a second but complied. "Immeadiate family only." She said. The two nodded. "I'm her brother and this is her finace'."Adam said. She nodded curtly. "Follow me then." The two men followed her without question. She led them to the back, where the rooms were.

She showed them Vanessa's room and they quietly walked in. Each man gasped at the sight of Vanessa. She had stitches on her forehead,a cast on her right arm, her ribs were wrapped and she had several bruises spread all along her body. She had an IV in her left arm. "They've got to remove that. She hates needles." Adam said softly. He sat in a chair on her left side and Jeff took the one on her right. The doctor walked in as they sat. "Mr. Copeland, I presume?" said the doctor to Adam, who nodded. "Well, your sister's in pretty bad shape. As you can see, she has broken her right arm completely, a clean break so it should heal faster,she broke 4 ribs,and she is in a coma."The doctor said. Both men froze.

"She's in a coma?" Jeff asked.

"Yes."

"When will she wake up?"Adam asked.

"Could be tomorrow, three weeks, or never. It's entirely up to her."

Jeff looked to Adam. The man was on the verge of tears. "She has to wake up. She has to."Adam pleaded. The doctor shrugged. "It's out of my hands. What happens now is completely up to her." with that, he left. Adam looked to Jeff. "Would you mind calling our Mom, and Steph?"He asked. Jeff didn't really want to leave Vanessa, but he nodded and left the room.

Adam brushed some hair out of his baby sister's face. He let his tears fall now. He scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road lead where you wanna go. And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window. If it's cold outside,show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything...My wish for you, Is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, And wants the same things too. Yeah, this is my wish" Adam sang weakly. He brought her hand to his face and started to weep as softly as he could. "Please wake up Nessie. I need you. I need you more than anything in the world."He whispered. Adam couldn't bear to think that the last thing he ever said to his precious baby sister was that she was a slut.

*With Jeff*

"Yeah. She's in a coma. Adam's in there with her right now. She's in room 33. Say you're her sister or something. Immeadiate family only."Jeff told Steph. He hung up with her. He peeked in Vanessa's room and he saw Adam just crying his eyes out. Jeff had known Adam for many years, and not once did he see the man cry. Jeff himself, was on the verge of tears. He really loved her and the thought that she might never wake up, crushed him. Jeff braced himself and re-entered the room. "Your Mom is on the first flight here and Steph is on her way."Jeff said. Adam nodded, not trusting his voice. Jeff sat in his chair and looked at Adam. His face was streaked with big fat tears. Jeff felt so bad for him. "I can't lose her Jeff. I can't. I'm nothing without her. She's my everything."He whispered. "That's why I was so against her dating anyone. I don't want to lose her...She's my world."

Jeff was dumbstruck. "Adam...I wasn't trying to take her away from you. I would never do that. I saw the way you acted around her when you used to bring her backstage when she was younger. I know she means more to you than anything." Jeff said. Adam looked at Jeff through teary eyes. They finally had an understanding. And all it took was for the most important woman in their life to be in a coma.

**A:N PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET! This had to happen...I'm sorry! If it helps, I was crying when I was typing this. It hurts me too! I needed to get you readers to grasp just how much Adam cares for Vanessa. And now you know that Jeff loves her just as much as Adam, but he's willing to let Adam take up all her time.**


	15. Visitors

Chapter 15

Time unknown

Vanessa's POV

It was dark. It was really dark. Where the hell was I? I could hear sounds, but I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't have the strength. It was too hard. So I just sat there, listening to the various sounds coming from somewhere nearby. "They've got to remove that. She hates needles."A voice said softly. I knew that voice. It was a voice I would never be able to forget. But who did the voice belong to? The name was on the tip of my tongue. It started with A. I was sure of that. Anthony? No, that didn't sound right. Ace? No still not it. Think Vanessa think! Could it be...Adam? Yes! That sounds good. But who was Adam? How did he know I hated needles? I've only told one person that. Was he the one I told? "Jeff would you mind calling our Mom and Steph?" Adam spoke again. Who was Jeff? The name sounded extremely familiar.

I heard the other man get up and leave. As soon as he left, Adam started crying. He grasped my hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. He began to sing through his tears. I knew that song, I know I did. It was My Wish. But why was he singing it to me? Did it mean something? Who was Adam? I thought for a second. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Adam was my brother. My amazing, hilarious, older brother. We were as close as two people could get and then some. I heard him crying and I wanted to respond to him so bad, but I couldn't. I don't know what's happening but this sucks.

_***Week One-Week Two***_

"Hey sweetie. It's Mom. The doctors say your vitals are good and you're healthy. Just a little sleepy. You take all the time you need okay baby? I want you all rested up."Mom said with a strained voice. She was trying not to cry. I felt awful that all I did was lie there. "Adam asked for me to turn on Smackdown for a little bit. He said he has an announcement."She continued. I smiled in my head. Adam's voice helped me relax. As did Jeff's. Jeff...how I missed him. It was a tie between Adam and Jeff who I missed more. I heard Mom click on the T.V as Adam's music played. I sang along with it in my head. Everything I did was in my head these days. I frowned at all the boo's Adam was getting.

*Adam*

I cleared my throat. The crowd booed, as they always did when I was out here. "I came out here tonight for one reason and one reason only. I'm forfeiting the World Heavyweight Championship."I said. The crowd got silent. They wanted to know why. "Last week, my sister Vanessa,"There was a huge reaction. They loved her. "I know you guys love her. I do too. Well last week, she was involved in a car accident. She broke her right arm, 4 ribs and the worst part is...She's in a coma." The entire arena was silent. "I know you guys don't think I'm a very nice person and I haven't been. But Vanessa means more to me than some stupid belt. You guys can't understand how much I love her. I need to be by her side. So, I'm leaving for awhile. Just until Vanessa wakes up. Then you can go right back to hating me." I finished. I laid the belt on the ring mat. I exited the ring and started walking up the ramp. I wiped away a tear as I did. I needed to get back to Vanessa.

*Vanessa*

No!No!NO! What the fuck Adam? You just drop the belt because of me? You worked so hard for that! You freaking idiot! "Vanessa! Vanessa! Calm down! Calm down Baby!"Mom said. I didn't calm down. She put her hands firmly on my shoulders. I calmed down just a bit at her touch. "Vanessa its alright." She soothed. NO IT ISN'T MOM! MY BROTHER JUST GAVE UP THE TITLE HE WORKED SO HARD FOR! JUST BECAUSE I'M IN A FUCKING COMA! I screamed. Of course she didn't know. I sighed and calmed down. Freaking Adam. Just wait until I wake up you bastard.

*Jeff's Visit*

"Hey Nessie."Jeff said softly. I smiled at the sound of his voice. I loved Jeff's visits the most. There was no crying or pitying. He talked to me like he did when I was awake. "You should really wake up soon Ness. I miss you. I can't wait to see those beautiful green eyes that sparkle so much." I felt like blushing. Don't know why but I did. I heard Jeff chuckle. "Even in your sleep, I can make you blush. That means you can hear me. That's good. At least I know I'm not talkin to myself here!" He joked. I smiled again. I love you Jeff.

*Shannon's Visit*

"Pixy, Pixy, Pixy. You should wake up. I miss my best friend. Plus, I don't know if you know this but, Jeff is a mess without you. I swear he is. He just walks around all depressed. Jewels says hi. Um lets see what else...oh! They managed to fix your car! Yepp, its all shiny and stuff. You know what I did just for you? I painted a Vulpix on there for you too."His voice cracked. Oh no. He's gonna cry. Not good. Not good.

*Mark's Visit*

"Hey Isa."Came Mark's deep voice. I smiled. Daddy! "How's Daddy's little girl? Is she tired? Is that why she won't wake up? Has Steph been riding her too hard?"Mark took a shaky breath. "I miss you Isa. More than you can imagine. My life has been extremely boring without you to liven it up. Let's see the date is May 17th. You've been out for two whole weeks Isa. Wake up soon." He kised my forehead.

*Shawn's Visit*

"Hey Mini Me."Shawn's southren accent said. I grinned. Shawnie! "I brought you some cookies. You know for when you wake up. They're your favorite. Iced Oatmeal. Adam told me these were your favorite. Rebecca says you need to wake up soon because I'm a wreck-"He was cut off. "Because you are." Said a woman's voice. Becca. "Shut it woman. I am not. I just miss ya is all kid. Let's say I just got attached."His voice wavered. Damn it. Everyone needs to take a page outta Jeff's and Mom's book and stop crying.

*Jay's Visit*

"Hey." Jay said softly. I smiled. Jay! I felt him take my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. I was so confused. "I love you Vanessa." He said. I smiled. I love you too Jj! You're like my older brother. "I don't know if you can hear me...but I really love you Vanessa. I would do anything for you. Jeff doesn't deserve you."He said. Oh dear...this is NOT good...Jay sighed. Then he did something totally unexpected. He kissed me. Not on the cheek, forehead and anywhere like that. Lip to lip. Um...um...WHAT THE HELL? JASON RESO THAT IS NOT OKAY! YOU CAN NOT JUST KISS PEOPLE WHO ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND IN A COMA!

*Adam's Visit*

"Hey Vee-Vee. Jeff said you can hear us. Wouldn't tell me how he knew but I believe him. That's something to tell you. Jeff and I are getting along. I still don't like him but...I can accept that you love him and he loves you. All I ask is that you two don't have any make-out sessions in front of me and we should be good. Also, no sex when I can hear." I could feel my face redden. Adam chuckled weakly. "That's how he knew. Sneaky Jeff."Adam said. He caressed my face softly, as if he was afraid I'd break. I sighed. I'm still mad at you for dropping the belt and your career for me. Don't try any cutesy shit.

_***Weeks Three to Four***_

I was getting stronger now. I'd been out for almost a month as far as I knew. Each day, people would come in, check my whatevers and leave. My visitors also varied greatly. Mom came every day, as did Adam. Jeff came whenever he could,and that alone was a lot. Shannon came once a week. Shawn came twice a week. Mark came with Jeff most of the time. Thankfully Jay doesn't come by that often. The biggest surprise though, was that Amy visited every other day. She'd paint my nails for me. What colors I'll never know. She'd just sit there, take off the old paint and repaint them. Every other day. Never saying a word. Until this time.

She did her normal routine. She took the paint off my nails, and began painting. "It's blue this time Vanessa. I know that's your favorite color."She said. I was shocked. How'd she know that? She chuckled. "You probably don't know this but when Adam and I first started dating, he'd talk about nothing but his baby sister. It was cute at first. But then I started to get jealous..."She took a deep breath. "So, I tried to turn him against you, knowing as long as you were around, I wouldn't be the number one person in his life. It worked for awhile. But I couldn't stand seeing the hurt in your eyes every time Adam would blow you off. That was when I decided I didn't deserve someone as great as Adam. So...I slept with some random guy and made sure Adam found out. I'm sure you know that. Adam broke up with me and he turned back to you. As much as it hurt me, I didn't want you to hurt anymore. You have always been Adam's number one,and always will. I accepted that. Then around 2 months ago, Adam calls me outta the blue and wants to get back with me. I was estatic and said yes before thinking. I tried to prevent seeing you as long as I could, knowing full well you hated me for what I did to Adam. But...we ran into each other that day in the hall. I had to say something or else you would know something was up. We fought, and that was the end of that. I don't hate you Vanessa. Never have. I was just jealous. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. I was the one who told Adam you were in here. I was frightened too. I just want you to know Vanessa, that I'm sorry. I never meant to be such a bitch to you. I think that you need to wake up though. It's killing Adam, Ness. It really is. Jeff too. Those two come here and every time they do, they're either crying or have tears in their eyes. Jeff just lets his fall silently. That's why you don't hear him cry. Adam as I'm sure you know, pretty much bawls every time he's here. Neither of them ever smile. Jeff's matches are going badly. Adam pretty much quit. They miss you Vanessa. They really do. Hell your Mom cries every night at Adam's house. I feel so out of place. Everyone's crying like your dying. I know you're stronger than this Vanessa. I know you'll wake up soon. You'll do it because you're a strong person." Amy said. I heard her get up and leave.

I was silent. Amy...I never knew any of that stuff. She...she gave up Adam for me to be happy. I've been so mean to her...I felt so bad now. Amy was right though. I was strong than this. I needed to wake up soon. I _am_ a strong person.

**A/N Yep...Amy's story. I hope it makes sense...But...yep...Jay's the Unknown person. :). He's no longer unknown though. I couldn't resist putting that in there. Just like with Shawn and Shannon. I needed a bit of cutesy moments to bring down the sad level of this chapter. Next chapter should be up really soon, and I am very very very creative lately.**


	16. Wake up call

Chapter 16

4:48 AM

(One week after Amy's visit)

This was it. Today was the day. I was doing it today. I can't take it anymore. I need to wake up. Now. I took a deep breath and tried opening my eyes. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I'm sick of darkness! I need to see someone's face! I tried again. Nothing. ARGH! God damn it! I'm going to try one more time. I tried opening my eyes again. A sliver of light. I opened them the rest of the way. I was in a hospital bed, and it was dark outside. My right arm was in a bright blue cast, and my ribs hurt like a bitch. Most of all, I wanted to get up. That's when I noticed the needle in my arm. Oh god. Oh no. Needle...I looked around and spotted someone in the hallway. "Ma'am! Ma'am!"I cried out. She came in and smiled at me.

"Well hello sleepyhead. What can I do for you? You wanna walk around I assume?" She asked sweetly. Good, I have a nice nurse. "Yes I would, but first can you please take this needle out of me? I have a fear of needles. Please take it out."I pleaded. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Let me go check with your doctor okay dear?"I nodded as she walked out of the room. She returned 15 minutes later, smiling. "Good news. You don't need the needle! Now, if you'll look the other way?"I didn't need to be told twice. She quickly removed the needle. "Alright dear. Now if you give me your hand, I'll help you walk around the hospital."She said. I did as she said. We walked around for about twenty minutes. My legs only gave out once and I was proud of that. I asked her if I could shower and she said go ahead. I was estatic. I loved showering.

Once I was all clean, I sat back on the bed I'd occupied for 5 weeks straight. I looked around my room and saw that there were a few things from my house. Like my blanket and pillow. On the table by my bed were a bunch of pictures. There was a piece of paper taped to the wall. 'These are the people who visited you Nessie' It was Adam's handwriting. I picked up the first one. Me and Adam. I smiled. In the picture I was on Adam's back with my arms wrapped around his neck. We were both smiling. I picked up the next one. Me and Jeff. The night we went on a walk together,one of those many pictures. Shannon and I were next. He was tattoing me. Me and Shawn after our match together. Me and Mark with me braiding his hair. I giggled. That took so long to convince him to let me do it. Me and Mom from my most recent visit, I was kissing her cheek. Me and Amy before we started to dislike each other. Amy...

"Vanessa? You're awake!"A voice said. I turned and saw Adam standing in the doorway. I smiled at him. "Hey Addy." I said. He ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much Vee-Vee."He whispered. I hugged him back just as tightly. I missed his hugs. That's when I remembered I had a bone to pick with. I pulled away, much to Adam's dismay. "What's wrong Vee-Vee?"He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You dropped the belt and your freaking career. Do you know how stupid that was?"I said.

Adam laughed. "I can always get it back Ness. It's fine. Vince said so himself. I still have a job and so do you. Whenever you feel up to it, that is."He said happily. I smiled. That was good news. "What's been going on since...I kinda died for a little while?"I asked. Adam smirked at me. "Like you don't know. I now know for a fact you heard everything that we told you."He said. I shrugged. "Well, yeah. I did."Then I remembered the incident with Jay. I would talk to him about that later. Right now I wanted to focus on other things. Happy things.

"Oh I should probably call Jeff. He'll want to know you're awake."Adam said suddenly.

I grinned. Jeff and Adam were still getting along. I hoped it would stay that way. Adam pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. "She's awake, Jeff."He said."No, I'm completely serious Jeff. You wanna talk to her?" Adam asked. I guess he did, because Adam handed the phone to me. "Hey Jeffy."I said happily. "Vanessa...You're awake."He said in awe. I laughed. "Yeah. When you comin to see me? I miss you."I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay."I said smiling

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jeff.

Adam made a dozen calls after that, telling people I was awake. Half of them didn't believe him and demanded to talk to me. Shawn and Mark were among those. He called Mom last and told her to come by now and bring Amy. I smiled. I needed to talk to Amy really bad. Within 10 minutes my Mom and Amy were here. Amy and I stared at each other for a second. I stood up slowly and walked over to her, wobbling but I still managed it. "Amy."I said. "Yeah?"

I hugged her. She tensed up in shock. She relaxed and hugged me back. "I'm sorry Amy."I said. "I'm sorry too."She said. We pulled away. "What you told me hit home Amy. I am a strong person. Thank you for that Amy."I said. She smiled. "No problem." I turned away from her and hugged my weeping mother. Amy went and sat by a bewildered Adam. The rest of the night was us talking, and hugging. My Mom cried alot. It kinda bugged me but I didn't say anything.

*The Next Day*

I was so excited it wasn't even funny. So many people were coming today. Jeff,Shawn,Mark,and Shannon were all coming. Sadly, Jay was coming too. I was not ready to deal with him. Steph was dropping by Tomorrow. "You need to rest." Adam said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Adam. I was asleep for 5 weeks. I'm not tired."I said. I looked to Amy. "Help me brush my hair?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I moved up and she sat behind me with my brush and began working out the tangles. It was hard to brush my hair with just one arm. "I still can't believe that you two are just magically friends now. I wanna know what the hell I missed."Adam said. Me and Amy shared a smile. "If you don't know then shut up and just enjoy us not fighting."I said. "What she said." Amy rolled his eyes and just got quiet. It was too quiet for my liking though. "Adam, hand me my phone please."I asked. He handed it me.

I was thankful that my phone came out of the wreck unscathed. This little device was my life. I went to my music and started to play Break by Three Days Grace. This was my favorite song, that's why I chose it for my theme music. "Tonight, my head is spinning. I need something to pick me up. I've tried, but nothing is working. I won't stop. I won't say I've had enough. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I break away! BREAK!"I sang. Adam laughed at me and Amy sang along with me. Every song went like that. Me and Amy would sing it and Adam would be laughing. It was a good time.

It was now 20 minutes before my Jeffy was supposed to arrive. He was coming earlier than everyone else. I looked to Amy. "You bring me some clothes?"I asked. She nodded and pointed to a shopping bag she'd brought. I smiled. "Thank you. I was tired of this hospital gown."I said. She smirked. "Mhmm I'm sure that's what it is. It can't possibly have to do with the fact that Jeff is coming could it?"She teased. I smiled. "Nope. Now help me get dressed please."I said. Adam sighed. "Women confuse me."

*20 Minutes later*

I was now fully dressed in a black tank top, and a pair of dark jeans. Amy had thrown my hair up in my usual ponytail for me. She's been so helpful. Her and I were sitting in my bed, me at the top, her at the bottom. Adam was sitting in one of the chairs, just listening to us talk. We were so into our conversation that I didn't even notice Jeff come in. "You don't understand Amy. Harry Potter would kill Edward. Therefore, Harry Potter is better!"I reasoned. Yes we were having this conversation. "How you figure Harry could kill Edward? He's freaking immortal! Harry's just some guy with a stick that does gay magic!"

"Easily. Sectumsemptra and a burning spell. Edward would be done for."

"Edward's faster."

"They have spells to slow down time."

"Bella is a better heroine."

"Ginny could kick Bella's ass."

"You're crazy. Twilight is way better."

"No, you're the crazy one my dear. The movies are way better and the books blow your mind."

"Vanessa how much longer are you gonna ignore poor Jeff? The man's been standing there for like 10 minutes."Adam asked. I looked over to where he pointed. Jeff! I looked back to Amy. "I'm gonna need you to move a quick second Ames, so I can get up."She complied. Then I attacked Jeff. "Jeff! I missed you soooooo much!"I said. He hugged me tightly. "I missed you way more."He said. I turned to Adam. "Look away."I warned. Then I kissed Jeff with everything I had. I didn't want to pull away but then there's that damn oxygen and my stupid older brother. I sat back on my bed with Amy and Jeff sat on the chair closest to me. Our fingers were entertwined and I couldn't be happier.

"So...you and Amy are friends now?"Jeff asked.

"Indeed."I replied.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"She's the reason I woke up."

The room was silent. "I was?"Amy asked. I nodded. "Yeah. After your visit, I realized that you were right. I was stronger than that."I said. She smiled. I looked at Adam and Jeff. "She also told me what a mess you two were without me."I joked. Jeff and Adam just looked the other way and mumbled incoherent things. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "But anyway back to the topic before Jeff came in, Harry Potter is amazing. Twilight sucks."I said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're crazy." She replied easily. She leaned in close to me. "I will admit though. The movies are good. Those twins are gorgeous."She whispered. I grinned. Now we were getting somewhere!

"I know! They are completely gorgeous."

"Who plays them?"

"James and Oliver Phelps."

"Attractive people."

"I know."

That's when we realized both of our boyfriends were in the room. "But of course you are so much more attractive."We said to them. I can't believe how amazing Amy is. I've spent so long just hating her, I never realized it. Boy was I missing out. I yawned. "You need a nap."Adam said. I glared at him. "I do not."

"Yes you do."He said sternly.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I've been asleep for 5 weeks Adam. I don't want to sleep anymore! We've been through this."

"You still need to rest."

"I refuse. You can't make me sleep if I don't want to."

Amy and Jeff sighed. Sibling bickering was never fun to watch. It was kind of annoying, I'll admit. "Just let her stay awake Adam. People are gonna be here in like two minutes anyway."Jeff said. Amy nodded. Adam just slumped in his seat, with a deafeated look. I smirked. I win. Or rather, Amy and Jeff win for me.

*Jay POV*

Today's the day! Gonna go see my Nessie! Almost to the room to be exact. I've missed her so much. I smiled just thinking about her. She's such an amazing person. I love her so much. The only downside to this visit was that there were going to be tons of people there. Including that idiot Jeff. I scoffed. He was already there. The bastard. Taking up my Vanessa's time. She doesn't even love him. She can't. It's impossible. I entered her room with Shawn and Mark. She looked at us and smiled. "Hey guys!"She greeted. I smiled at her. Then I saw her hand. She and Jeff were holding hands. And Adam wasn't saying anything about it.

*Adam POV*

Vanessa got up and hugged everyone. When she hugged Jay, she did it like she didn't really want to. What's wrong with Jay? Did he say something to offend her when she was asleep? I'd have to ask her later. As she sat back down on her bed she immeadiately took Jeff's hand again. I smiled. I'll admit, it was kinda cute. I looked to Jay again and he looked like he was about ready to attack Jeff. Only I would notice this because I've known Jay for so long. What was wrong with Jay?

*Vanessa POV*

I was so happy. All of my favorite people were in the room Jeff, Adam, Shawn, Mark, Shannon,and Amy. Jay would've been included in that list if he hadn't kissed me. But nooooooo Jay thinks it's okay to just kiss people who are asleep and in a relationship. Which reminded me...Should I tell Jeff? I definitely can't tell Adam. But, since I'm dating Jeff...it would make sense to tell him. Would it be considered cheating if I didn't? I hope not. I'll just tell him after everyone leaves.

*A few hours later*

"Goodbye Isa."Mark said. "Bye Daddy!"I replied. He left. "Gotta go Mini Me. Becks won't be too happy if I come home late."He said. "Bye Shawn."He also left. Those were the last two people to leave. Well besides, Amy and Adam. They were leaving any second though. "We're gonna head out too Ness. We'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up."Adam said, putting his arm aroung Amy's waist. I smiled at him. "Alright Addy. See you tomorrow."I said. They left. Now it was just me and Jeff. I had to tell him now.

"Come sit." I said patting the bottom part of my bed. He smiled and complied. I took his much larger hands in mine. "I want to tell you something."I said. He nodded. "Alright." He relpied. "Before I do, you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid. Alright?" I asked. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Okay I promise."He said. I took a deep breath.

"Jay kissed me."I said.

Silence. Jeff looked ready to kill. Shit. "HE WHAT?"He yelled quietly. "When I was asleep...Jay came and visited. He told me he loved me. I didn't think much of him saying he loved me. We tell each other that all the time. Then he said that he'd do anything for me and that you don't deserve me. Then...he kissed me."I explained.

"Where did he kiss you?"Jeff asked.

I groaned. Oh joy...this was going to suck."On the lips..."

**A/N Well do you like it my dears? I hope so! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewing. (ex:Reina13, Cassiemanson, JJWolf,Emzy2k11,SMBFanatic and the newest Rue Dawn) When I read your reviews, it makes me smile and want to write to please you guys :) So thanks. Also Rue Dawn, Vanessa says she loves you too xD**


	17. It Ends Tonight

**Hello. It's imperative you read this. There is going to be a time skip this chapter. Not a huge one, but one nontheless. So...thank you for not skipping this. Also another event has been changed. The Draft. It's happening so. Not in this chapter though. I'm done rambling now!**

**_It Ends Tonight-The All American Rejects_**

**_When darkness turns to light _**

**_It ends tonight, _**

**_It ends tonight. _**

**_Just a little insight will make this right _**

**_Its too late to fight _**

**_It ends tonight, _**

**_It ends tonight._**

* * *

Chapter 17

8:45 PM(date is July 5th F.Y.I)

Smackdown taping

It felt so good to be back. I already had my match against Kelly Kelly. I destroyed her. I felt bad though because she's such a sweetheart. I missed wrestling the most out of everything. Now I was back. Finally. I've been avoiding Jay for 3 weeks now. Jeff's been a jealous idiot for 3 weeks too. Men. Can't live with and can't live without em. At least Adam's being normal...or as normal as he can get.

Adam had returned quickly after I left the hospital. He was welcomed back as a face,which surprised everyone. Adam has always been a heel and he loved it. Now the fans cheered him like nobodies business. Poor Adam didn't know what to do at first. I've seen at least 4 signs on every Smackdown episode he's been on say he's an amazing brother. It was true. He is. I'm lucky to have him. "Earth to Vanessa!"Amy said, poking my cheek. I looked at her. Oh yeah...she was talking. Oops.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said I want to know why you're avoiding Jay like the plague!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh. So why are you avoiding him?"

"It's...a long story Amy."

"Spill it."

I sighed and told her what happened. "Oh my god! Did you tell Adam?"She asked. "No! And you aren't either!"I warned. She nodded. "I told Jeff and that was a mistake. He's been nothing but possesive and annoying since I told him."I complained. Amy rubbed my leg in a reassuring way. "I mean he's fine when we're alone, but God forbid if someone that happens to be male acknowledges my presence. Then he goes into Vanessa-is-mine-back-the-hell-up mode."I continued.

"What's he do?" Amy asked.

"Well, let's just say if Kofi, for instance, walks by us and says hello to me. Jeff immeadiately puts his arm around my waist,pulls me close to him and starts kissing my neck. At first, I didn't mind it. It was cute, him being jealous. Now it's just so annoying."I said. Amy sighed.

"Yeah jealousy sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You talk to him about it?"

"Yup. Didn't help."

"Ah."

"Yup."

We sat in silence for a second. Then Adam walked in. "Hey!"He greeted. I smiled at him. "Hi Addy!"I said. "Hey Adam."Amy said. Adam smiled at us. "Look who I brought!"He said pulling someone in the room. Shit. Jay. I looked at Amy and she had a "Are you serious?" look on her face. We smiled at Jay. "Hi Jay!"We said.

We were getting to be as bad as Adam and Jay, talking in unison.

Amy and I moved over so they guys could sit down. Thankfully, Amy sat on my left and the arm of the couch was on my right. "So what were you talking about?" Adam asked. Hmm let's see Adam, we were talking about how your best friend is in love with me? "Girl stuff."Amy said.

"How vague."

"Mhmm."

We drifted into an awkward silence. At least for me. I stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to go tell Jeff something."I said. They nodded and I left the room. I walked down the hallway before I noticed someone following me. I saw the blonde hair and cursed under my breath. Jay jogged up beside me. "Hey."He said smiling.

"Hi."

"Why are you avoiding me Vanessa?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Um no I'm not."

Jay pushed me up against the wall. "Yes you are."He said, his blue eyes smoldering. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine you want to know?"I asked. He nodded. "It's because you freaking kissed me when I was in a coma, Jay!"I almost yelled. Jay smirked. "That's no reason to avoid me."

"Jay. I was asleep and I'm in a relationship. I think it's a perfect reason."

"LIke I said, Jeff doesn't deserve you."

"Jay. I will decide who and who doesn't deserve me."

"But Vanessa, I love you."

"I love you too Jay. Just not in the way you want."

"You could love me like that. If you tried."

"Jay, I love Jeff. I don't have to try with him."I said, sighing.

"But he's not good for you."

"That's not your place to decide."

"But Vanessa!"

"Jay. You are my brother. I can't love you the way you want."

"I don't want to be your brother! I want more."

"I'm sorry. It's not going to happen. You should just be happy I haven't told Adam."

"Adam would approve of us dating."

"I don't think he would Jay. You're his best friend and I'm his little sister."

"Please Vanessa. Just give me a chance."

"Jay, I told you. I'm happy with Jeff."

"But for how long? I know you're getting annoyed with him."

"No I'm not."

"I heard you telling Amy."

"You eavesdropped? Jay!"

"I got to keep an eye on my girl!"

"I'm not your girl Jay!"

"Not yet."

"Not ever! Jay you need to leave me alone with this. You are my friend. That's it."

"I love you."

"Please stop saying that."

"But it's true. I love you so much. Let me prove it to you."

"Jay, I don't care-"I was cut off.

Jay pulled me into a bruising kiss. I pushed on his chest as hard as I could, but he was stronger than I was. He held me tightly to him and he kissed me. He slid his hand under my shirt a little and I gasped. He took the oppurtunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened and I pushed even harder. He was still to strong. Damn it! "What the hell is going on here?"A voice asked. Jay pulled away and I quickly distanced myself from him. I turned to the voice and my heart dropped. Jeff.

"Jeff I swear this isn't what it looks like." I said

"It's exactly what it looks like."Jay said.

I punched his arm. "Shut the hell up! It is not!" I protested. Jay shook his head."You see Jeff, she realized she loves me. So she kissed me and I was all too happy to kiss back." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What the fuck Jay! "That is not even what happened!" I turned to Jeff, who looked immensely pissed off. "I swear Jeff, he kissed me. I just wasn't strong enough to push him off of me." I said.

"Wasn't strong enough, or didn't want to?" Jeff asked in a hateful tone.

I can't believe this! Freaking Jay kisses ME and I get in trouble! "I have never wanted to kiss Jay in my life! I didn't suddenly want to kiss him. It was by force. I'm in a relationship with you, why would I want to?"I stated.

"You were in a relationship with me." Jeff said.

"Were?" I asked softly.

"As in no longer in a relationship with me."

"Jeff-"

"I breaking up with you."

"But Jeff! I swear I didn't want-"

"It's over Vanessa."

He turned away from me and began walking in the other direction. I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked at Jay, who seemed very pleased with himself. "I HATE YOU JAY! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"I screamed. I ran to the only place I could think of. Adam's locker room. I opened it and scared Amy and Adam in the process. "Addy!"I cried. I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. "What's wrong Vee-Vee?"Adam asked, alarmed.

"Jeff broke up with me!"I cried.

HIs arms tightened around me. "I'll kill him."He said. "If you're going to kill anyone, kill your stupid best friend! I hate him so much!"I said, still crying. "He kissed me and Jeff saw! Then he lied and said I kissed him and Jeff believed him. Then he broke up with me."I finished. "HE KISSED YOU AGAIN?" Amy asked. I nodded. "Again? What the hell is going on here!" Adam yelled.

"When Vanessa was in a coma Jay visited her and said he loved her, that he'd do anything for her. Then he kissed her on the lips and left. That's why she's been avoiding him lately. It sounds like when Vanessa left, Jay caught up with her and kissed her again and then Jeff saw, thought she initiated it,felt betrayed and broke up with her."Amy said. I nodded. She was right.

Adam released me and stood up. He walked towards the door. "Where you goin babe?" Amy asked. Adam turned back to us. "To go pay a visit to my best friend. I'll be back."He said. Amy and I instantly got up and followed him. I got plenty of looks on our way there. Could've been due to the fact that my eyes were ringed with red and I had tear streaks all over my face, or it could've been because Amy held me close to her in a comforting way. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"Adam yelled. Everyone looked away. After walking around for 20 minutes, Adam finally found Jay.

"Adam! What's up dude?" Jay greeted. Apparently he didn't see me behind Adam.

"What's up? Let's see...my best friend totally betraying me by kissing my sister."

Jay paled. "Dude, she kissed me!"He protested. Adam rolled his eyes. "You are an idiot if you think I'll believe that. Vanessa was happy with Jeff, and you ruined it. I know the whole story Jay. I'm giving you a fair warning because you're my friend. Stay away from Vanessa. If you don't, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." He warned. Woot! Go big brother! Jay's eyes widened.

"You're really just going to throw away our friendship because your sister wanted to be a whore?"

I barely saw it happen, so I know Jay didn't. Adam punched him right in the face. "Don't ever call her a whore again. You know Vanessa comes first in my life. Our friendship is over. And it's all your fault." He said. Adam turned to me, and put his arm around me. "Come on Ness."He said. He put his other arm around Amy and he lead us back to the locker room. I left quickly though, not wanting to be there any more.

I went to my hotel room and took a long hot shower. When I got out I ended putting on nothing but Jeff's Pearl Jam hoodie. I laid in my bed, alone, in silence. No tears or anything. No, I just laid there. I grabbed my phone and looked at all the pictures of Jeff and I. When I got to the one of us kissing, I lost it. I started crying again. "I gave him everything. Everything." I said to myself. It was true, too. I lost my virginity to him, and my everything else. He was my first for everything...I love him.

**A/N Please don't hate me! Once again...this needs to happen. You have to understand I wouldn't do it if it didn't. Also, I promise the chapters will start getting longer again. So...Please don't hate me too much..**


	18. Mike The Miz & Jealous Much

_**Battlefield-Jordin Sparks**_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
__A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)  
__Get your armor I guess you better go and get your amor_

* * *

Chapter 18

9:49 PM

Monday Night Raw(The Draft)

Tonight was the Draft. All Smackdown superstars and divas had to be here, just in case they got drafted. I personally didn't mind if I did. I mean, Raw has Shawn, and Randy. But Smackdown has Mark, Adam, and Amy. I sighed. I had a match tonight, though. Don't know who against, but I had one. I was bored. Can you tell? Usually, I'd be with Adam or Jeff right now but there's two problems with that. One, Jeff dumped me. Two, Adam's having "couple-time" with Amy right now. I sighed again.

"Hey Mini Me!" A southren accent said.

I smiled a little and looked at Shawn. "Hey."I said quietly. Shawn cocked his head to the side a bit. "Something wrong?" He asked. I shrugged. Shawn leaned up against the wall, near me. "Spill it Mini Me."He said. And spill I did. That was the only thing I hated about Shawn. He could get me to spill my guts so easily. Jerk. When I got done talking, Shawnhad a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of made you tell me. I probably just made it worse."He told me. I sighed and gave him a small smile.

"You're fine Shawn." I said.

Shawn pulled me into a bone-crunching hug. "You're gonna be okay. How do I know? Because I'm a Dad. I know these things."He reassured me. I laughed a little and hugged him back. That's when I noticed he was in his ring-gear. "You got a match?"I asked. He nodded.

"Yuppers. Against that idiot Dolph Ziggler. Honestly, they should give me more challenges."

"Good luck Shawnie."

"Why thank you Mini Me!"

He gave me a final hug and left to go to his match. Alone again. Might as well go watch his match. I walked to the Gorilla position so slowly, by the time I got there the match was almost over. Jesus Shawn. I watched Shawn kick Dolph in the face and get the pin. I smiled. You can't beat the Showstoppa! I watched the Titantron scroll through everyone on the WWE Roster. I saw Jay's face, Adam's, Jeff's and Mark's. But it didn't stop on them. No. It stopped on _me._ I looked to the ring and saw Shawn celebrating. I walked out to the stage as my music began playing.

Shawn jogged up to me and handed me a Raw shirt. I smiled and slipped it on. The Raw fans cheered happily. They were glad to have me on the show. Shawn and I high-fived and we went backstage. "I AM JUST AMAZING, AREN'T I?"Shawn said excitedly. I grinned. He truly was. Now I was on Raw. Away from...Unpleasant things. Also away from people I loved.

*Miz's POV*

I watched Vanessa and Shawn walk down the hallway, talking happily about her being drafted. I smiled myself. It would be good to have her on Raw. She was an amazing diva. The only one I repsect to be honest. All the other divas just prance around, not really caring about the business. Not Vanessa. She's different. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little bit. She seems pretty cool. It looks like I'll have a chance to, since she's on Raw now. I smiled a little. Might as well go welcome her to the show.

I approached Shawn and Vanessa. "Hey Vanessa." I said. She smiled warmly at me. "Hey Mikey."No one calls me Mikey. Not even my family. "I just wanted to welcome you to Raw. it's good to have you on the show."I said. She grinned. "Thanks Mikey. It's good to be on Raw."She replied. I took a second to look her over. I had to admit she was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back,in natural waves. Her jade green eyes sparkled with life and energy. And her body. All I got to say is WOW. Her legs looked like they went on for days, her curvy figure just made you want to wrap your arms around her and pull her close,and her chest...wow. "If you're done gawking at my Mini Me, we'll be going."Shawn said.

Must've stared a second too long. Oops. Vanessa laughed. A beautiful sound. "Shut up Shawn. He wasn't gawking at me, he was just keeping eye contact."She said. Vanessa turned back to me. "Bye Mikey."She said. "Bye Vanessa." I said. I watched her laugh and walk with Shawn. I smiled. One day, I'll be able to make her laugh like that.

*Amy's POV*

Adam and I stared at The Miz. I grinned, while Adam sighed. "Damn it. I knew this day would come."He said. I looked at him in disbelief. "You knew that one day The Miz would hit oin your little sister? Damn you're good babe." I joked. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "No Ames. I meant I knew the day would come when Vanessa would have to beat guys off with a stick."He said.

"Ahhhh. Didn't expect one of them to be your best friend though, did ya?"

"No. I didn't. At least she's on Raw now. Away from him."

"Yeah. Away from Jeff too."

"He's the one who didn't believe her. Let him suffer."

"Adam, that's not fair."

"How is it not fair Amy? Vanessa gave everything she had to give to him. Everything."

"Still. He felt betrayed. Like she didn't want him anymore. You do stupid things when you're like that."

"What he did was stupid all right."

"Adam. Stop it."

"You know how I am when people hurt Vanessa."

"And I understand that. Just...give Jeff a little time. I've known him for a long time. He'll see what he did was stupid and come crawling back to Vanessa."

"He better crawl quick, because from the looks of it, Miz is moving in on his territory."

"Oh I'm sure he's realizing that right about now."

I pointed to where Jeff was standing a few yards away. He looked absolutely livid. He glared at Miz with such hatred, it was incredible. Adam started laughing. "Oh wow. What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking right now." I smiled. "Be right back." I said. I walked over to Jeff before Adam could reply.

"Hey Jeff."I said.

He nodded,acknowledging my presence. He was still glaring at Miz, who was now talking to Triple H. "What cha glaring at Miz for?" I asked. "He annoyed me."He replied. I grinned. "How'd he do that?"I asked.

"He just did."

"Could it be because he was checking Vanessa out and hitting on her?"

"You're crazy."

"No, you're the one in denial."

"Go away Amy."

"Nope. Adam wanted to know what you were thinking. Not leaving until I know."

Jeff snapped. "You wanna know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking of going over there and beating the annoying out of Miz for even thinking sexual thoughts about _**my Vanessa**_! He has no right to even smile at her! I saw him gawking at her. I know what he was thinking, and I should kill him for it!"He yelled.

I smirked. "She isn't your Vanessa anymore Jeff. Remember? You broke up with her Tuesday. As far as the rules go, Vanessa's a free woman. Miz can gawk at her all he likes. It's not like she's dating anyone."I said. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Miz again. "If he so much as touches her, I'll kill him."

A few seconds after he said that, Vanessa and Shawn walked back by Miz. I grinned. How conveinent. Miz said something that Vanessa liked, I guess cuz she touched his shoulder as all three of them laughed. I looked at Jeff. "She touched him. Does that count?" I asked. Of course I was antagonizing him. It was fun. Plus it would open his eyes. Jeff emitted a low growl. I laughed. "Down boy."I laughed. He glared at me, then looked back to Miz. He growled again and walked away.

*Vanessa's POV*

"I got the goods, babe!"I heard Amy yell. I looked to where she was. Jeff was walking away from her. My heart ached. Jeff...I missed him so much. "You okay Mini Me?"Shawn asked. I nodded and looked in Jeff's direction again. This time Mikey and Shawn looked too. Mikey looked back to me. "Having hard times with Jeff?"He asked. I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, he dumped me so yeah, I'd say we are." I said.

"He must be an idiot for dumping you."Mikey said.

"That's what I said."Shawn said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Shawn. Actually what you said a few minutes ago was that you're going to strangle him."I corrected. Shawn and Mikey laughed. I smiled too, but continued to stare at the spot where Jeff had been. I wanted to run after him, but I know he would just blow me off. I sighed. At least I had Shawn, Randy, and now Mikey to talk to here on Raw.

*After Raw(Hotel)*

I bid Shawn goodbye as I entered the elevator. I bent down and retied my shoelace and when I stood up I noticed there was another person in the elevator. I breathed in and the scent hit me. Old Spice. I gulped. Jeff. I looked over and sure enough, it was Jeff. I quickly stared at the floor. "Hi." I said quietly. "Hey."He replied.

We stood in silence as the doors closed. This was going to be a long elevator ride. Suddenly I was pushed up against the elevator wall, and was pulled into a passionate kiss. I forgot everything. I forgot our break up. I forgot Jay. All I could think of was how amazing it felt to be kissing Jeff again. He slipped his hand, skillfully under my shirt and bra.

*WARNING! THIS MAY GET A LITTLE RACY! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN ITS OVA!*

I gasped as he began playing with my breast in his hand. He took that moment to slide his tongue in my mouth. I was all too happy to accept it. I knotted my fingers in his mult-colored hair, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jeff trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, nipping at my flesh a little. He bit on my collarbone gently, then kissed it. "Mine."He said in a husky tone. I nodded. "Okay." I said. He kissed me again, more demanding this time.

He slid his other hand into the waistband of my jeans and past my panties. He slid a finger inside of me and began thrusting. I moaned loudly into his mouth. Jeff grunted in approval and increased his speed. Jeff kissed my neck again. "You're mine. No one else can have you but me. Only I can do this with you."He murmured. I nodded, not really caring about the future at this point. The elevator bell dinged, and suddenly Jeff pulled away from me altogether.

*Alright. We're Good!*

I walked out of the elevator. I looked back to Jeff as the doors closed. What the hell just happened? I walked to my room in silence, still trying to figure what all of that meant. When I reached my room I realized what it meant. He didn't want anyone else to have me. If he couldn't have me, no one could. He can't have it both ways. No. I will date someone else if I want. He broke up with me, and he's saying I can't be with anyone else? Hell to the no.

I will eventually date again. And Jeff Hardy can't say anything about it!

*Adam's POV*

As Amy and I walked in our room, I heard my name called down the hall. I told Amy I'd be back and stepped out into the hall. I saw Miz standing there. I almost lost it when I saw Jeff within hearing distance down the hall. This was gonna be good! "Adam, I have to ask you something."He said.

"Alright, go for it Mike."

"Would you be mad if I asked your sister out on a date?"

It took every ounce of my self control not to burst out laughing at Jeff's enraged face. "Nah, I don't care Mike. Just, two things first."I said. Miz listened eagerly. "One, get to know her first. She just got out of a relationship, give her time. Second, watch out for Jeff."Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because Jeff's got this jealous ex-boyfriend thing going on."

"Ohhhhh I see."

"Yeah. So just watch out alright?"

Mike nodded and walked past me, never noticing Jeff. I glanced at Jeff and snickered at him. Then I walked back into the room. I loved having a little sister in the same line of work as me.

**A/N You like? If I know Reina13, she'll love haha. but anywho, Just an FYI, Jeff, Mike,and Jay are going to be the ONLY 3 interested in Vanessa dating-wise. This will not be like those stupid love stories where all the guys fall for one girl and everyone loves that girl. Vanessa's got some haters as you see. Sooo yeah! I hope the elevator thing wasn't too awful...**


	19. Talking,Talking,Talking

Chapter 19

9:02 PM

Raw live event

It was different,being on Raw. For starters, I only knew a few people. Other thing was that I now was on the bottom of the ladder for title matches. I was close to the Divas Title on Smackdown, but now I'm at the bottom for The Women's Championship. Oh well. I had my own locker room, so that was cool. Right now, I was in there with Randy.

"I'm so happy you didn't get drafted Rand." I said.

He smiled. "Me too. I don't think Jay would've survived very long if I had been drafted. I don't think Jeff would either."He said. I rolled my eyes. "You can kill Jay all you want, but leave Jeff alone. I don't blame him. I put all the blame on Jay."I said. Randy chuckled a little. "You still love him don't you?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I do."I said. Randy nodded. "It'll all work out. Whether you get back together with Jeff or if you get together with someone else."He said. I shook my head, laughing. "And just who would I date Randy?" I asked. He smirked. "Your precious "Mikey"."He said. I groaned.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to date Mikey? Shawn said that too."I complained.

Randy snickered. "It could be because he is constantly checking you out,flirts with you all the time and possibly because you flirt back too?"He said, counting the reasons of on his fingers. I rolled my eyes. "I do not flirt with him!"I protested. I really didn't. I don't know where Randy's getting his information. He looked at me like a I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I heard you earlier today. You're so funny Mikey!"He said in a bad imitation of my voice.

"He is funny!"

"But normal people don't say it to their face!"

"I don't flirt with him Randy. It's way to soon for that."

Randy sighed. "Jeff has two weeks to try to get you back. If he doesn't at the end of those two weeks, I'm forcing you to go out with someone of my choice."He said. I glared at him. "You aren't my boss Randy." I said. Randy rolled his eyes. "I realize that stupid. The only reason I'm forcing this is because I know you. You'll stay alone for the rest of your life, claiming it's still too soon. Jeff was your first love. I get that. But it's time to move on Vanessa. I know it hurts, believe me, I've had my fair share of heartbreaks. But you forget about it."He said softly. I sighed.

"Alright. You win. Two weeks, Rand."

"Alright. I'm glad you see it my way. Now maybe you can tell me something."

"What's that?"

"How is it you got your own locker room, when I don't?"

"Vince loves me." I chuckled.

"I make him a shitload of money though! I don't like sharing!"

"Well you wanna share one with me?"

"Sure. At least it's with someone I like."

"Mkay."

*Shannon POV*

I paced back and forth in my living room. Jeff was there. He just told me what happened. "There is no way Vanessa would do that." I said. Jeff sighed. "I thought that too. But I saw it happen, Shan."He argued. I shook my head.

"No. I refuse to believe she cheated on you. Not until I heard her side."

"You've been friends with me since we were kids. You're honestly going to pick her over me?"

"I'm not taking sides, Jeff."

"Sure seems like you are Shannon."

I rolled my eyes and called Matt. "Hey Shan! What's up?"He greeted. I sighed. "Get over to my house. Jeff's in need of an intervention."I said.

"Intervention of what?"

"Him being a dumbass. Now get over here."

"Alright. Be there in a few."

I threw myself in my recliner and sighed. "How the hell am I being a dumbass?"Jeff asked angrily. I looked at him. "You are going to shut your mouth. Me and Matt are going to call Vanessa to get her side. Then we'll go from there. You are not to speak while we're on the phone with her."I ordered. Jeff rolled his eyes in annyoance.

Matt showed up not two minutes later. "Alright, what's going on?"He asked. I sighed. "Jeff broke up with Vanessa." Matt looked at Jeff. "What? Why? I liked her!"He asked. Jeff sighed. "She cheated on me."

"So you say!" I argued.

"So I saw Shannon!"

"Just tell me what the hell happened!" Matt yelled.

"On the last Smackdown taping, I saw Vanessa and Jay kissing."Jeff said.

"Whoa! What'd you do?"

"He broke up with her idiot."I said.

"Shut up Shannon. What am I doing here anyway?"

"Me and you are going to call Vanessa and get her side. Jeff is going to stay over there and keep his trap shut."I explained. Matt nodded. Him and I sat in the kitchen with my cell phone on the table. Jeff was in there too. I dialed Vanessa's number and put it on speaker.

"Shannon!"She said happily. I smiled.

"Hey Pixy. What cha up to?"

"Nothin' really. Just hanging out with Mr. Randy in our locker room, waiting for someone to come tell me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing."

"Nice, Pixy. Nice."

"Thank you Shannon. So what's up?"

"Well...I talked with Jeff today..."

"Ah...so...you know that he dumped me."

"Yeah. Jeff says you cheated on him, but Matt and I want your side."

"Matt's there?"

"Yeah."

"HI MATT!"

"Hey Vanessa! So do you mind telling us?" Matt said.

"Nah. I mean I've repeated the story so much, it doesn't really bug me anymore."

"Oh. Well tell us then Pixy."

"Alright. Here we go. When I was in a coma, Jay, Adam's best friend, came in and said he loved me and that Jeff didn't deserve me. Then he kissed me full on the lips. When I woke up, I told Jeff. Jeff got really jealous and everything. Like whenever someone of the male species said hi to me or something, he went into Vanessa-is-mine-back-the-hell-up mode."

"What exactly is Vanessa-is-mine-back-the-hell-up mode?"

"He would pull me close to him and start kissing on my neck right in front of whoever said hi to me."

"Ah. Continue then."

"It was cute at first, but then it was getting annoying. But Anyway, It was a taping and Amy and I were talking in Adam's locker room about that situation, then Adam comes in with Jay. It was so awkward, considering I'd been avoiding him for weeks. So I left, under the impression I was going to tell Jeff something. Jay followed me, much to my dismay. We argued."

"About?"

"Do I really have to repeat that whole conversation?"

"Yes."

"Sigh. Alright. He wanted to know why I was avoiding him. I told him. Then he said Jeff still didn't deserve me. I said I'd decide who deserved me. He said he loved me. I told him I loved him too but not in the way he wanted. It went back and forth like that. He said he loved me again. I said please stop saying that. He told me to let him prove it to me. I started to tell him I didn't care, but he cut me off by kissing me. I instantly tried to push away from him, but he was stronger. Somehow he managed to get his nasty tongue into my mouth. I pushed even harder but I still couldn't get free. Then Jeff showed up. He asked what was going on. I tried to tell him, but Jay kept interupting. In the end, Jeff believed Jay I guess, and broke up with me."

"Then what happened?"

"Jeff walked away, I screamed to Jay that I hated him, which I do. Then I ran to Adam. I told him what happened. At first he was gonna murder Jeff, but I told him if he was going to kill anyone kill Jay. Adam asked why, and Amy explained it to him. Then Adam went and punched Jay in the face and told him to stay away from me."

"And then?"

"We went to the draft. I got drafted, and that's the end of that."

"Why do I feel like there's something you aren't telling us?"

"Maybe because I am?"

"Spill it!"

"I don't think Matt wants to hear this...considering Jeff is his baby brother..."

"Matt's ears are covered."

"When I got back to the hotel, I saw Jeff in the elevator."

"And?"

"And he kind of attacked me."

"He what?"I glared at Jeff from across the table.

"Not in that way..."

"Oh. Well then what do you mean?"

"Like...he attacked me...sexually?"

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. He kept whispering how I was his and that no one else could be with me the way he has."

I slapped Jeff upside the head. Fucking idiot."Continue."

"I was so confused at first. But then I decided that if he didn't want anyone else to be with me, then he shouldn't of broken up with me in the first place. I'm going to eventually date again, whether he likes it or not."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. Hang on a second Shan. I gotta go hug Shawn and Mikey. They just walked in. Talk to Randy for a second."

I heard the phone switch hands as Vanessa got up. I looked over to Jeff and saw him tighten his hands up in fists. Jealousy! "Shannon."Came Randy's deep voice.

"Randy." I replied.

"I want you to tell Jeff something."

"Alright."

"Tell him that he's got two weeks. Two weeks to get over himself."

"Or?"

"Or he loses Vanessa."

"What do you mean?"

"If Jeff doesn't get Vanessa back in two weeks, I'm making her go out with someone else."

"Did she agree to this?"

"Yes. She still loves him no doubt. She told me so. But, she's willing to try to move on."

"Well...whatever's best for her."

"Right now, I think Mike's friendship is what's best for her."

Jeff let out a low growl. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why you say that?"

"Think about it, he keeps her mind off of Jeff. Besides, it's funny to watch them flirt with each other, without knowing it. Poor Vanessa is so oblivious. She loves her Mikey as she calls him."

I heard Vanessa demand her phone back. "By the way, Shannon. Tell Jeff, next time he eavesdrops, to not get pissed when he hears something he doesn't like." Randy handed the phone back to Vanessa.

"Whatever he said, is a lie." She said.

"Whatever Pixy. I gotta go though, Jewels is yelling at me."I said chuckling.

"Alright, bye Shan."

"Bye Pixy."

I pressed the end button and looked at Jeff. "You my friend, are a fucking idiot. You can't just break up with people and then tell them they're yours, just because you don't like the idea of them being with someone else."

"And Randy has no right telling her she has to date someone else!" He argued.

"He's just looking out for her best interests."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"How could you not believe her? As far I'm concerned, you don't deserve her."

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS! I'M SICK OF IT!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE YOU DESERVE HER!"

"JUST HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP SHANNON AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

I put my hand over my eyes. "Matt, get your dumbass brother before I beat the shit out of him."I said. Matt sighed and stood up. "Come with me Jeff. It's time for a brother-to-brother talk."He said, leading Jeff out of my kitchen.

*Vanessa's POV*

I sat in the Raw GM's Office, alone. I was told to be here. A few minutes later, Chris Jericho walked in and sat down. My eyes widened. Chris was the GM? He laughed. "Don't look so shocked. I've been an amazing GM."He said. I chuckled. "But back to business. I want to discuss your future on my show. How do you feel about romantic storylines?"

"I don't want to be in one."

"Alright. Fair's fair. That leaves me two options. Give you a shot at the belt."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I know what you're capable of. Besides, I don't really like Eve Torres that much."

"What's the other option."

"Well...this is something that's never been done before, but I think you could do it."

"What?"

"A new championship."

"Ooh!"

"Yeah. A tag team one. Inter-gender."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes. I would let you choose your partner too."

"Shawn. Definitely."

"Alright. Then it's set. You can go now."

"Kay. You want me to tell Shawn?"

"Nah, I'll tell him."

"Alright."

"Hey. Don't tell anyone, I'm the GM, kay?"

"MKay."I said smiling.

As I walked out, all I could think of was how amazing it was going to be on Raw!

**A/N Yes Reina, I am using your idea! Thank you very much dear! So...lots going on here guys. I always wanted an inter-gender tag team championship, so therefore I created one! And yes, I think Chris is the GM haha. Soooo review? Also, this would've been up hours ago, had I not got distracted by Youtube's amazingness. I literally spent 3 hours watching vids of Edge, DX, and Jeff Hardy. xD**


	20. Make it or Break it

_**If You Only Knew-Shinedown**_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,Without you next to me, I toss and _

_turn like the sea. If I drown tonight bring me back to life. Breathe your _

_breath in me. The only thing that I still believe in is you, If you only _

_knew If you only knew How many times I counted all the words that went _

_wrong If you only knew How I refuse to let you go even when you're _

_gone I don't regret any days I spent,Nights we shared..._

Chatper 20

9:00 PM

Raw live event

"Pass the cookies."Shawn asked. I nodded and passed him the Oreo's. Him and I were pigging out on Oreo's. What? We had nothing else to do. "If you guys keep eating cookies like that, you're going to get fat."Randy said. Shawn and I glared at him. He held his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Shawn.

"So when are we getting our titles?" I asked.

"GM said there's going to be a tournament. Of course we're going to win."

"I see."

"Yeah. The tournament is taking place tonight. The finals will be this Sunday at Money in the Bank."

"Sweetness."

"You know who our opponents are?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well?"

"We got Daniel Bryan and Gail Kim."

"Easy. Who else?"

"After that we have Ted DiBiase and Maryse."

"Also easy. Just like Maryse."Shawn said snickering.

"And at Money in the Bank we face John Morrison and Melina."

"John Morrison looks just like me does he not?"

"Kinda. He acts like you. In-ring anyway."

"Oh well. You're my mini me. Not him."

"You guys should decide what your song is going to be." Randy said suddenly.

We looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, your going to be a tag team for a while. So, you're going to need music for you two to enter. Like Shawn did with Hunter when they did DX and like I did with Adam when we were doing Rated RKO."He said. I looked to Shawn. "Any ideas?" He shook his head. I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:10. "Alright, we have 20 minutes to come up with a song. Then we have to go to our match."I said. Shawn nodded and we got to work.

*Twenty Minutes later*

"Nothing. We got nothing."I said. Shawn and I sighed together. "We suck." He said. I nodded. We did. Randy rolled his eyes at us. "Oh quit whining and go have your match."He said. Shawn and I stood up and walked to the gorilla position. We'd already changed into our ring gear a while back. "Whatever. Let's just alternate between our music until we figure something out."I said. He nodded and we entered to my music.

*Matt's POV*

Ever since Jeff broke up with Vanessa, he's been nothing but an ass. It was really starting to get on my nerves. Shannon wouldn't go anywhere near Jeff anymore. Whenever they did, they fought to the point where they would almost be fist fighting. I had to agree with Vanessa though. If Jeff didn't want anyone to be with her, then he shouldn't of dumped her. But Jeff being Jeff, didn't realize that. I sighed and looked at Jeff, who was sitting on my couch.

"Jeff?"I started out.

"I don't want to hear it Matt."

"Yeah I know you don't want to hear it. But the truth is, you need to."

"Matt. Don't. I don't want to hear how much of a bad person I am from my brother."

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Jeff, I never thought that you were a bad person." I said. He sighed. "But I love you. You're my brother and I need you to listen to me." I stated. Jeff looked at me, indicating I had his attention. Finally. "What you did to Vanessa was unfair. You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. I know you hold your cards close to your chest because of the thing with Beth, but I really don't think Vanessa wanted to kiss Jay. I've seen how you two act around each other. Believe me, she didn't have eyes for anyone but you."I told him. "You told me that when Vanessa was in a coma, Jay came in and kissed her. Correct?"He nodded." And she told you. She didn't have to. She could've just kept it to herself. But she trusted you and loved you enough to tell you. So, you reacted like any normal boyfriend would. You got jealous and a bit possesive. Vanessa didn't say anything to you about it?"I asked.

"She did...she asked me to tone it down a bit."

"Did you?"

"No..."

"So, she started avoiding Jay. Then when Adam brings him to her, she leaves. Jay follows her and kisses her and that's what you see. This is the part where you messed up. You should've taken Vanessa and talked to her alone. Jay scrambled your mind up. He made you think things you didn't think before. Like Vanessa wanted Jay more than she wanted you. You got scared, and you felt you were betrayed. So you ended it. Then you find out someone else is interested in her. The Miz. You attack the woman in the elevator, telling her she's still yours. That's not fair Jeff. You can't have it both ways. You either are with Vanessa, or you're not. Which do you want?"

Jeff was silent for a second. "I want to be with her. More than anything, Matt. I love her." He said. I smiled. "Then why don't you tell her Jeff? You still got a week, as Randy says." I asked. Jeff looked at me sadly. "Because I know she won't take me back." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah she would. In a heartbeat."

"No. She's got her 'Precious Mikey' now. She doesn't want me."

"Jeff, I think Vanessa just thinks of Miz as a friend."

"I can tell they're going to have something going on."

"You can stop it though."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe to it, Jeffrey. You can get your girl back. I know you can. Just talk to her at Money in the Bank."

"Alright. I will."Jeff said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

I grinned at him. "Good. Now can you go back to being the amazing Jeff Hardy that I know and love?"He nodded. "Good. Because honestly, if this talk hadn't worked, the next step was beating the crap outta you until you saw reason."

***Money in the Bank***

I was on a mission. I needed to find my brother. I hadn't seen him since Friday and that was way too long. I found him quickly though. He was just now enterig the building. I smiled. "ADDY!"I exclaimed. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I was happy to oblige. I hugged my big brother tightly. "I missed you!"I said in his chest. He laughed. "I missed you too Vee-Vee!"He replied. I pulled away from him and latched on to Amy. "Amykins!"I said.

"Essiekins!"She replied, hugging me back.

All three of us laughed. Amy and I took to calling each other that. Why we didn't know. How it happened we didn't know either. But it stuck and we didn't care. Amy looked me over. "Why are you already in your ring gear Essiekins?"She asked. I smiled. "I got excited?" I said. She laughed. "Nice." I nodded. I looked to Adam. "Good luck tonight Addy."I said. "Same to you kiddo."

"Gotta go find my partner now. Peace!" I said, jogging away.

I didn't find Shawn right away, but I sure found Jay. I looked away as he smiled at me. He started walking over to me, when I noticed Mikey. I sighed. Thank God. "Mikey!" I yelled happily. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, but was confused. "Please just play along. Jay's over there. I don't want him near me." I whispered. He nodded and put his arm around me. Mikey was such a good friend. I laid my head on his shoulder for good measure. He led me away from a fuming Jay and I loved him for it. Had I known Jeff was watching, planning on making up with me, I would've never done it.

*Jeff's POV*

My face fell as I watched Vanessa lay her head on Miz's shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. I was too late...She's already moved on. Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! I turned away angrily. Fucking Miz. A voice was telling me not to blame him, blame myself. I ignored it. I sighed angrily and looked back to Vanessa. She had a smile on her face and was laughing at something Miz said. He doesn't understand how lucky he is. I turned again and saw Jay. I glared at him. Bastard. He ruined everything. Everything Vanessa and I had lost, was his fault.

"Hello Jeff." Jay said, with a smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't talk to me asshole." I said, and started walking away. "She never loved you, you know that right?" He said from behind me. I tried to ignore him, and started walking away again. "Her and I have been having an affair the entire time you two were dating. She just used you as a front to distract Adam. She didn't want Adam to hurt her one true love, you see."He continued.

*Vanessa's POV*

I don't know why, but I felt the urge to look back. You know, to see if Jay had left or not. What I saw, I did not expect. I saw Jay talking to Jeff. Mikey and I stopped walking and watched the exchange. Jay was talking loud enough for us to hear. "She never loved you, you know that right?" Jay said to Jeff. Untrue! I loved Jeff with everything I had. Jeff started walking again and I applauded him for it. He knew Jay was lieing. Good Job Jeff. "Her and I have been having an affair the entire time you two were dating. She just used you as a front to distract Adam. She didn't want Adam to hurt her one true love, you see."Jay said. Jeff stopped walking. "Don't let him antagonize you Jeff. It isn't true." I said to myself. I was fully prepared to march over there and break up a fight. Just in case. Jeff turned on his heel to face a smirking Jay.

"I highly doubt that Jay. Considering if she wasn't with me, she was with Adam or Mark."

"Cover-ups." Jay argued.

"Get over yourself Jay. You're just mad that she never wanted you the way you want her."

"She loves me!"

"Maybe she did. As a brother. I highly doubt she even thinks that of you. I seem to remember her screaming that she hated you."

"She doesn't hate me."

"Vanessa is like her brother. If she says it. She means it."

"Don't act like you know her life story. You can't possibly know more about her than I do."

"What's her most prized possesion, Mr I-know-everything?"

"The program Shawn signed for her when she was 9."

"Wrong. It's the bear Adam got for her when she was born."

"Whatever. I don't see what this has to do with anything."

Jeff looked at Jay like he'd grown another head."It has to do with _everything_! You claim you love her, yet you don't know the important things!"He said. "_I_ love Vanessa. _I_ know everything I need to know about her. _I _know she's an amazing person. And now I _know _that I was an idiot for not believing her. And now I've lost her. I would say I have no one to blame but myself, but I think I can blame you."Jeff stated.

"Jeff..."I whispered.

But he wasn't done. "Oh and Jay? This is for kissing her twice without her permission."Jeff's arm went back and snapped back and his fist collided with the side of Jay's face. "Damn."Mikey said from beside me. I nodded. Mikey and I watched Jay walk away angrily. There was a loud crack, so he probably went to go get checked out. "Mikey, how long do I have until my match with Shawn?"I asked.

"Around an hour."He answered. He looked at me, the back to Jeff who was walking away."Go get him Vanessa."He said sadly. I looked at him. I instantly felt awful. Mikey really did want to be in a relationship with me. "I'm sorry Mikey..."I said. He gave me a half smile. "It's cool Nessa. We can still be friends right?"I nodded. I kissed his cheek then I started to walk to Jeff.

Screw that. I freaking_ ran_ to Jeff.

"JEFF!"I yelled. He turned around just in time to catch me. I hugged him tightly. I breathed in his amazing Jeff scent and smiled. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "I love you." I said. His arms tightened around me a little. "I love you way more."He whispered. I buried my face in his neck and felt tears sting my eyes. "I missed you so much Jeff." I said softly.

"I know how you feel...I was lost without you."

"Let's not ever do this again."

"Agreed."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Jeff bent his head down and his lips crashed onto mine. I smiled into the kiss. It felt good to be kissing Jeff again. We broke apart, to get some more oxygen. "I knew it. I'm a freaking genius."Said Amy. I looked towards her voice. I saw Amy,Adam,Randy, and Shawn standing a few feet away from us. I smiled at Amy. "What's that Amykins?"I asked. She smiled. "I told your brother a while ago that Jeff would realize how stupid he was and would come crawling back to you, Essiekins. And I was right."She bosated. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Jeff's chest. I tightened my grip on him as Adam stepped forward. "You touch him Adam and I'll kill you." I warned. Adam laughed.

"I wasn't going to touch him. I was going to shake his hand. Jesus Vee-Vee."

I snuggled into Jeff. "You can shake his hand later. Right now, he's mine. Get in line."I said. Everyone laughed. I was serious though. "Shawn how much time until our match?" I asked. "That would be 45 minutes m'dear."He responded. I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you at the Gorilla Position." I started to walk away with Jeff.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

I turned back to him. I winked. "That's a secret my dear brother."

*Jeff's hotel room*

I sighed happily as I rested my head on Jeff's chest. It was good to have my heater back. Tonight had been a great night. Shawn and I actually found our song(Rock N Roll All Nite), and we killed Morrison and Melina and began the first ever inter-gender tag champs. Jeff and I made up. Three times to be exact. Mikey's and mine friendship was still in tact. Adam still got along with Jeff. Jay has a broken jaw(Go Jeff!) and will be out for a while. The best thing was that I had my Jeffy back and I was back in his arms where I belonged.

**A/N I hope that was good nuff talk for ya Reina! And Cassie, yeah I know he was getting annoying. I was getting annoyed with him myself. But hey that means I'm doin mah job right! I couldn't resist having them be apart for that much longer. I drew that out as long as I could...Don't worry Miz Fans, Mikey is gonna be a major part in this story. Can you believe I had the hardest time ever conjuring up a song for Nessa and Shawn? Ugh! I went to Youtube for help but...I ended up watching Edge's greatest moments and such. Short attention span you see. Anywhosier, Review please? It makes me smile!**


	21. Male Bonding and Tetris

Chapter 21

9:56 PM

Raw live event

Shawn and I flopped on the couch in mine and Randy's locker room. We just had an impromtu match against Santino and Tamina. This time, Santino actually put up a fight for Shawn. Tamina wasn't that hard to deal with. It was like they switched places or something. "Well, partner, I'm going to go take a shower. Seen you in 30 minutes or so."Shawn said. I nodded and he walked out of the room. I decided it would be a good idea to also take a shower. I gathered up some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

I sat on the couch, brushing my hair. I heard someone knock on the door as I had thrown my hair over my face and started brushing the underneath part. "Come in!" I yelled, still brushing my hair. I heard the door open. It was probably Shawn or Mikey. "You have a lot of hair." Someone observed. I froze. That was not Mikey or Shawn's voice. Not even Randy's or Chris'. I swung my hair back and looked at the doorway in awe. "Are you going to just sit there with your mouth open or are you gonna come give me a hug?"Jeff asked.

I smiled and went and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Jeff smiled. "Am I not allowed to make visits to Raw to see my girlfriend?"He joked. I grinned. "Of course you are. Come sit. I just got out of the shower."I said, sitting back on the couch. Jeff sat next to me and I started brushing my hair again. "So what have you been up to the last month? I barely talked to you."I asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Eh, I didn't do much. Just fought with Shannon a lot and sulked."

"Why'd you fight with Shan?"

"Well, he kinda took your side about things. I'd get mad and yell at him and he'd yell back. One time it almost came to blows."

"What'd Matt do?"

"He just let me get my yelling out and then he sat me down and talked to me about things. It really helped. Without him, I probably would've never made up with you."

"I'll have to think him later."

"I'll have to thank Jay too."

"Why Jay?"

"If he hadn't of started talking to me, you wouldn't of thrown yourself at me. I saw you and Mike. I got so mad, seeing him wrap his arm around your waist. I thought I was too late and I had lost you."

"Mikey just did that to get Jay off my back."

I set my brush down and grabbed one of Jeff's hands. "You never lost me Jeff. I don't think you ever will. You're stuck with me baby."I said winking. He smiled and squeezed my hand a little. "I can live with that. So what'd you do during our time apart?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Hung out with Mikey, Shawn and Randy. Let's see, I was almost forced on a date. You're lucky you got to me when you did. Um...I spent a lot of my time hating the crap out of Jay. At night, I cried alot."Jeff's eyes widened. "Not trying to make you feel bad. I swear I'm not. But for the longest time, I'd just lay in bed wearing your Pearl Jam hoodie and cry."I said. Jeff had a guilty look on his face. "Don't feel guilty. It's fine. I have you now and that's all I care about." I said, patting his leg. "Oh by the way, I'm gonna need you to wear your hoodie for a little bit. It doesn't smell like you anymore. It just smells like me."

Jeff laughed and nodded. Another knock sounded on my door. "Come in!"I yelled. In walks Mikey. I smiled at him. "Hey Mikey." I greeted. Jeff nodded in acknowledgement. He's still jealous, I bet. I rolled my eyes at the thought and hoped Jeff was over being jealous of people. Mikey sat down next to me. Not too close, though. "What's up Ness?"He asked. I shrugged.

"Just got outta the shower."

"I can see that."

"Yep! Then my Jeffy came to visit me. And then my Mikey came to visit!"

Was that a bad idea, calling Mikey my Mikey? I guess not, because no one said anything. Then I got an idea. I smirked internally. "Guys, I'm going to go see what the hell happened to Shawn. He was supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago."I said. They nodded, and made to follow me. "You guys can stay here. Have some male bonding time. I'll be back in like 5 minutes." I said. They sat back down. I grinned and walked to the door. I looked back to the. "If one of you kills the other, I'm not talking to the survivor ever again." I warned before leaving.

*_**Jeff's POV***_

I watched Vanessa leave, as did Mike. She thought she was being slick. I knew what she was doing, despite what some people think, I'm not stupid. I looked at Mike and he looked at me. "You're lucky, you know that?" He said. I raised a brow. "How do you mean?"I asked. "Vanessa would do anything for you. She loves you with all her heart. That's how you're lucky."He clarified.

"Yeah, I know I am. Don't know why she loves me so much."

"I do."

I looked at him. "You do? How?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well...as I'm almost positive you know, I wanted to date Vanessa when you guys broke up. I asked Adam if I could, and he said get to know her first. So that's what I did. I learned a lot. Not everything, but a lot. We talked for four hours once on the phone. We talked about her obsession over WWE, Adam, Amy, Shannon, Shawn, Mark, and everything else like that. Then we discussed you."He said, pointing to me. "She told me pretty much everything about you. That she could share. She said she wouldn't tell secrets that weren't hers to tell. She told me how your relationship got started, and mostly everything that occured within it. She told me how much she loved you, and why she loves you."He finished.

I took all that in. Vanessa talked about me to a poentential boyfriend. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I looked to Mike. "So what are her reasons?" I asked. He smiled. "I can't tell you. You'll have to ask her." He replied. Damn it, walked right into that one. We were silent for a second. "Why do you love her?"He asked suddenly. I sighed.

"She's just an amazing person, y'know? She's sweet and nice, but she can be vicious if she needs to be. She's a strong willed person. If you tell her not to do something, chances are she'll do it. She gets along so easily with other people. Most everyone loves her. You included. She's hilarious, as I'm sure you know. She's beautiful. She's definitely the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Inside and out." I smiled. "I love the way she can make any tense situation light hearted. I love the way she's attached to Adam. It's so cute. We have so much in common. I love Vanessa, because she's Vanessa."I finished.

"Well that was about the corniest thing I've ever even heard. But I know it's true."Mike said, chuckling. I gave him a brief smile.

"You know what she did right?"I asked.

"Oh yeah. She thinks she's slick huh?"

"Yeah she does. Too bad that last warning gave her away."

"Yepp."

"So let me tell you something Mike."

"Alright."

"If you touch my Vanessa in any kind of sexual way, I'll kill you."

"Calm down, I don't do that stuff. If a girl's taken, I don't touch."

"Smart man."

"I've been told that a few times."

"Now why you gotta lie Mike?"

"Oh shut up."

I chuckled and we drifted into a silence. I heard Mike sigh. "What?" I asked. "I feel I should warn you..."He trailed off. "Warn me about what?"I asked. He looked at me pointedly. "If you ever make her cry like she has this past month again, I swear I will tear you limb from limb."He threatened. I held my hands up defensively. "I get it." Then a thought struck me. "How did you know she cried so much?"I asked suspiciously.

"I was there. I wasn't trying to move in on her or anything. I was just being a friend."

"Go on."

"I remember the first night was terrible. We were just sitting there and all of sudden she bursts into tears. I was confused. I didn't know what was wrong. So, I just held her as she cried. She would cry your name sometimes. I didn't say anything, just held her. I think that's what she wanted. Someone to hold her while she cried over losing you. She got up suddenly, got in her suitcase, pulled out a hoodie and slipped in on. Then she came back and started crying again. I assumed the hoodie was yours. She fell asleep and I put her in her bed. Then I left. It became routine. She would grab the hoodie and cry herself to sleep. I would put her to bed and leave." He said.

I looked at my feet. "And now I feel like an ass." I said softly. I had no idea I'd hurt Vanessa so much. "Yeah well you should. But from what Vanessa told me earlier today before Raw, you weren't really at fault. You got lucky. She blamed Jay for your break up. She never said one bad thing about you."He said. I nodded. We were silent again. This time it was interupted by the door being opened.

"Woo!" Vanessa cheered. She was on Shawn's back and he was giving her a piggy back ride. Mike and I laughed at them. "Quick! Jeff take a picture with my phone!" She demanded. I grabbed her phone and took the picture. Vanessa slid off of Shawn's back and came over to see how the picture turned out. "New wallpaper!" She declared. Her fingers moved rapidly over her phone. "Wahlah!" She exclaimed, showing the new wallpaper she had to all of us. Her and Shawn high fived. "It's amazing! Because I'm so good looking!" He stated.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's totally it, Shawn."She said. "You would be the most attractive person in this room, if I weren't in here." She stated. Shawn looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I'm the orignal Sexy Boy. Much more sexier than you."He retorted. Vanessa scoffed. "Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night Shawnie."

"Wait a second! I just figured something out!"

"What's that Shawn?"

"You're my Mini Me right?"

"Indeed I am."

"That means we're on the same level of sexy!"

Vanessa thought for a moment. "I can accept that." They high fived again and sat down in between Mike and I. I threw my arm around Vanessa and she leaned into me, still giggling a little. "I found Shawn guys!"She declared. Mike and I laughed. "We can see that Ness." Mike said. She grinned and patted Shawn's knee. "Yeppers. He wasn't hard to find. Cafeteria eating cookies. Randy was there, telling him he was gonna get fat."She stated, giggling. Suddenly her phone rang. I didn't recognize the ringtone. I guess Shawn did though, because he got excited. "Hurry! Answer it!"He demanded.

"Hello!" Vanessa said. She listened for a second. She looked at Shawn. "Do you like Michael Cole?"She asked. Shawn shook his head no. "No we don't...Alright Bye." She pressed the end button. "That was GM. Says we're going to have a segment with Cole next week."She passed the message onto Shawn. He nodded, excited.

***An hour later***

I was currently beating Mikey in Tetris on the playstation one. It was amazing. I have no clue how Randy got ahold of this, but I loved him soooo much right now for it. I was sitting on the floor by Jeff's feet and Mikey was kneeling not too far away from me. Jeff, Shawn, and Randy were on the couch, watching us in amusement. They knew about Mine and Mikey's obsession with Tetris. Mikey thought he was good, but I was kicking his ass. He had 845,644,368 points as of right now, and I had 967,224,996. It was a marathon, to see who could last the longest. Like I said, I was kicking ass.

"She's beating the shit out of you Mike." Randy said.

"No shit sherlock. But watch this!"he said.

He pushed me a little and the controller fell out of my hands. "SHIT!" I exclaimed and raced to get it back before any real damage was done. Too late. I had a combnation of different blocks stacked up in awful positions. "Damn it! This'll take forever to rectify."I complained. "I hate you Mikey." I said, trying to get my blocks straightened out. He laughed.

"Whatever you love me."

"True. But let's see if you love me after I do this!"I said, yanking his controller out of the system. He no longer had control of the quickly falling blocks. He scrambled to plug it back in, but by the time he had, he little Prospector dude was buried beneath the blocks. I smirked at him."I believe, I just beat you." I said happily. "You cheated!"He said, pointing a finger at me. "You cheated first!"I told him. He glared at me. I glared back. "Would you idiots just look at the scores?"Randy complained. We looked at the T.V I'd just barely beaten Mikey. The Screen Read: Vee-Vee:999,657,367, and Miz: 999,657364. I grinned. "I whupped your ass!"I declared. He continued glaring at me. I pinched his left cheek. "Don't worry, I still love you." I said like a mother. Everyone laughed, including Mikey and I.

*Later that night, Jeff's POV*

Vanessa and I laid in bed, with her resting her head on my chest, using me for a pillow. Also stealing my bodyheat. I chuckled at that memory. "What's so funny Mr. Jeff?" She asked. I chuckled again. "I was just thinking about how you're stealing my bodyheat right now."I told her. She giggled and snuggled closer. "That's exactly what I'm doing Jeff." She replied.

"Hey Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jeffy."

"I wanted to know..."

"Know what?"

"Why you love me so much. MIke said he knew, but he said to ask you."

Vanessa chuckled. "Smart man, Mikey."She said. "Any way, back to your question. There are so many reasons why I love you Jeff. You're easy going and easy to get along with. You're amazingly talented at whatever you do. You can make me smile when no one else can. You can calm me down just by your touch. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world to you. I'm not gonna lie, you're absolutely gorgeous. We have so much in common, it's like we're one person." She stopped. She sat up on her elbow and looked me in the eyes. "You want to know the main reason, why I love you so much?"I nodded. "Because you're the first person to stand up to Adam to be with me. Everyone else just backed down when Adam said to. Not you. You fought to be with me. You weren't going to not be with me just because my brother said you couldn't. You're the only person that's truly fought for me."She said.

I couldn't help it. I kissed her deeply, pulling her small frame to my much larger one. "I love you so much." I whispered against her neck. She tightened her grip on me. "I love you more than you can imgine Jeff."

**:D Awwww! I love the way this chapter ended. I apologize if some things don't make sense. It's like 6:20 in Utah...I'm from Michigan so it's like 8 there. I'm running on nothing but my inspiration adrenaline, and brisk tea. Soooooo I hope you guys liked this! And Reina all IS well. For now...*Cue evil mad scientist like laugh* And Cassie, I'm glad this made you smile! Review my amazing people! Please? I'll love you for the rest of my life!**


	22. Vanessa Copeland Vs Michael Cole

Chapter 22

9:00 PM

Begining of Raw

_***Promo(3rd person)***_

_You show us everything you got,_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot!_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you CRAZY_

_You say you wanna go for a spin?_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in!_

_You drive us wild, We'll drive you CRAZY!_

_You keep on shoutin, you keep on shoutin!_

_I, wanna rock n roll all night!_

_And party every day!_

_I, wanna rock n roll all night!_

_And party every day!_

**The entire arena cheered as loud as their voices would allow as the first ever IG (InterGender) Tag Team Champs walked down the ramp, proudly showing of their belts. The duo matched with their entire outfit. Shawn had on light colored jeans, cowboy boots, a red dress shirt and a black cowboy hat. Vanessa had on tight light colored jean shorts, cowgirl boots, a shirt similar to Shawn's but tied up to where her abdomen was showing, and she had her long blonde hair hanging loosely down her back. The shorts rode low on her hips, showing off her tattoos.**

**When they reached the ring Shawn sat on the second rope and lifted the first one, so Vanessa had easier access. She grinned at him and entered the ring. He followed her seconds later. Vanessa grabbed a mic for Shawn and one for herself. Shawn wrapped an arm around Vanessa. He waited for the crowds cheers to die down a little before speaking. "Well Miss Vanessa, I'd say they like us quite a lot here in San Antonio, Texas!"The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of their city. Vanessa grinned.**

**"I'd say so Shawn. Why do you think that is?"**

**"I'd say it's cuz we're so darn attractive."**

**Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that's why they like us so much Shawn." She said. Shawn propped his elbow on her shoulder and tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Could it because you're the little sister of Edge, and I'm the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels?"The crowd cheered a bit. Vanessa shook her head. "Nope. I don't think that's it Shawnie."**

**Shawn sighed. "I really think it's because we're so darn attractive Vanessa." He said. Vanessa chuckled. "You're stuck on that aren't you?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. It's true!" He replied. Vanessa laughed.**

**"Are you sure it isn't because we're the first ever inter gender tag team champions?"**

**"No, I'm almost positive it's our good looks."**

**"Or it could be that this is your hometown?"**

**"Nope. It's my looks. I'm sexy! I mean...We're sexy."**

**"Shawn, quit being difficult."**

**"You're crazy if you don't agree with me."**

**"The voices in my head tell me I'm perfectly sane."**

**"What do they say about me?"**

**"They say hi."**

**"Tell them I said hi!"**

**The audience they had sat there watching the exchange between the two, laughing. "That's about enough. Get out of the ring. This is stupid."Michael Cole said. The crowd immeadiately started to boo him. Vanessa and Shawn looked at him. Then back at each other. "Did you hear what he said Mini Me?" Shawn asked in disbelief. Vanessa nodded. "I believe he just told us to get out of the ring."**

**"I think he did."**

**"Too bad we don't have to listen to him."**

**"Too bad for him."**

**"Indeed. It is tragic."**

**"GET OUT OF THE RING! I AM THE VOICE OF RAW!"Cole stated, getting in the ring. He walked near the duo and narrowed his eyes at them, trying to look scary. Vanessa looked at Shawn. "I thought Chad Kroeger was the voice of Raw? I mean, he does sing the theme song, right?" She said to him. Shawn shrugged. "Maybe Cole thinks he's Chad Kroeger?"He suggested. Vanessa squinted her eyes at Michael. She cocked her head to the side and looked back to Shawn. "He isn't doing a very good job of convincing me. He isn't cute enough to be Chad." She stated. Shawn shrugged again.**

**"I don't even know who Chad Kroeger is!" Cole protested.**

**Vanessa looked at him incredulously. "Who doesn't know who Chad Kroeger is?"She asked. Shawn raised his hand. "Well it's ok for you Shawn. You're...um...a bit old."She reassured him. Shawn looked at her. "I am not old!" he said. Vanessa held her hands up in defense. "Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night sir."**

**"Get. Out. Of. The. Ring. I want to say something concering SummerSlam. Now get out." Cole said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt the WWE Universe cares what **_**you **_**have to say Cole. So, in the words of Chris Jericho, If you don't have anything entertaining to say, then shut the hell up!" She said. The crowd cheered, remembering that quote. Cole narrowed his eyes a bit more.**

**"You think I'm going to let a Diva tell me what to do? Please. You're beneath me."He said snootily.**

**Vanessa's eyebrows disappeared in her bangs. "Excuse me? I'm beneath you? You, the man who is basically the joke of WWE? Everyone's punching bag? Let's see, I think I'm above you actually. And I just got here. You've been in the WWE for how many years?"She stated. **

**"Listen Miss I-think-I'm-so-tough-because-I-had-a-chair-match-against-another-crappy-diva, get out of my ring. I'm tired of listening to your bullcrap. You're just an Edge wannabe. Let me tell you something."He leaned in close to her. "You'll never be as good as your brother. No matter how hard you try." He finished. Vanessa's top lip twitched a little. "You know what? I'm sick of you Cole. My brother is the one who trained me. I'm just as good as he is, just smaller. His words not mine."She said.**

**"You can be sick of me all you want, you can't do anything about it."He sneered.**

**"Oh, I believe she can."Shawn said.**

**Michael Cole looked at Shawn. "What are you talking about? Is she gonna sic you on me? Ha! That's got me scared. You're nothing but a has-been wrestler."Cole said. Shawn and Vanessa narrowed their eyes at him. "No, he was going to say I have connections with the GM of this show. I know who they are and they happen to be a close friend of mine."She said through clenched teeth. Cole had made the mistake of insulting Shawn. Vanessa's hero. Bad idea. He laughed. "Oh yeah. Suuure you do."**

**A beeping sounded and the lights flickered. Jerry stood up and walked over to the laptop. He read the email and grinned. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have recieved an email from the General Manager."He said, still grinning. "Since Cole seems to think Vanessa is beneath him, why don't we find out. Next week, it will be Vanessa versus Michael Cole in this very ring. No disqualifications. Have fun with that Cole."Jerry read. Vanessa and Shawn grinned. The crowd cheered. Cole yelled and protested. "You do know what No DQ means, right Cole?"Vanessa taunted. "It means, anyone could interfere and I wouldn't be disqualified. I'm sure my brother wouldn't be too happy with you hitting his only sister. I don't think my boyfriend Jeff Hardy would take too kindly to it either. Hell, I know Shawn won't. You know the Undertaker? Well he's like my father. So...just be ready. Anything can happen."She said smirking the signature Copeland smirk. She and Shawn exited the ring and began walking up the ramp. Shawn looked at Vanessa. "I'm not a has-been. Right?"He asked. Vanessa linked their arms. "Of course not. He's just an ass."**

*Backstage*

I must find Chris. I needed to give him a hug so bad. I've always wanted to beat up Michael Cole. I really didn't like him. He acted just like that off screen. So he probably meant everything he said. I know I did. I couldn't find Chris, so I settled for calling him. "I love you soooo freaking much right now Chris."I said when he answered. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "No problem. I figured next week should be entertaining as hell. Thank you for using a quote of mine without asking though." he teasted. I laughed. "Your welcome. It just fit the situation is all."I said. He chuckled.

"It's fine, I don't really care. Nice threats though. I think you got Cole scared for real."

"Good. Because I'm going to kick his ass for real."

"You really hate him don't you?"

"You have no idea Chris."

"Well I gotta get back to watching the show. Talk to you later kay?"

"Alright, bye Chrissyboo"

"Chrissyboo?"

"New nickname."

"When was that decided?"

"Right now."

"Nice."

"Mhmm."

We hung up and I looked at Shawn, who was near me. "I'm excited!" I told him. He grinned. "Me too!"He said. Then his grin disappeared. "Are you sure I'm not a has-been?"He asked. I frowned at him. Freaking Michael Cole making Shawn insecure. "You are most definitely not a has-been Shawn. Like I said out there, Cole's just an ass." I said. Shawn half smiled. I sighed and hugged him. "You're the best there is Shawnie. Don't go and get all insecure on me."I said softly. He hugged me back. "Alright Mini Me. Thanks."He said smiling fully. I smiled back. "Your welcome Shawnie. It's true. You can ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing. Minus the Shawnie part anyway."I said giggling.

When I got my mine and Randy's locker room, Randy was not in there. What was the point of sharing a locker room with him if he was never in there? I shrugged and sat down. "My wish, for you, is that life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small, yeah this is my wish."My phone on the table sang. I smiled and answered it. "Hey Addy."I said.

"I see I'm going to have to make a trip to Raw next week." He said chuckling.

"Only if you want to." I said.

"Well, after the threats you made, I think I should. Jeff says he's gonna go."

"Wait...how do you know that?"

"He's right next to me."

"Why are you hanging out with my boyfriend Adam? You better not try to hurt him. We'll fight and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh shut up. You know I'd kill you. But we both had a signing today. So now we're hanging out in my room with Amy, and Mark. Mark also says he's coming."

"You guys really don't have to. I was just trying to scare him."

"Which I think you did Vee-Vee. I feel I need to be there though. So does Jeff and Mark."

"You guys don't need to get involved. Just like stand around the ring."

"Alright, sounds like a good idea. Mark says thanks for ruining his rep."

"Tell him he loves me anyway."

"He agrees."

"Oh Cole better not touch my ass. I'll kill him."

"I think everyone will. I still can't believe Santino did. I thought you were gonna murder him."

"I was. But I let Shawn have some fun."

"I see. I'm just gonna put you on Speaker phone, alright?"

"Alright, I don't have anything else to do."

I heard him set the phone down and put it on speaker. "Essiekins!"Amy said. Evidently she was closest. "Amykins!" I said. "How are you today?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I get to fight an insufferable prick next week."

"Too bad I'm not still wrestling. I'd come help you beat him up."

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"That's an amazing idea!"

"But Essiekins, I'm not on the roster."

"For now. I can make a few calls and get you on it. If you want."

"I would love to...but I'm afraid the fans will still hate me."

"Nah. Not if you're hanging with me. You're an automatic face if you're with me."

"Well...alright."

"Sweetness. I can't be the only bad ass Diva here. Now I gots my Amykins."

"Gee thanks for just leaving the rest of us out of everything."Jeff said.

"Jeffy! I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Yay!"

"I love you Isa."

"I love you too Daddy. Adam!"

"Hmm?"He said.

"I wuv you."

"I wuv you too."

"I don't think you understand Addy. I WUV YOU."

"No it's you that doesn't understand. I WUV YOU MORE!"

"Do they do this often?"Jeff asked in the backround.

"Yes we do."Adam and I said.

"Ah. Nice."Jeff said.

I heard my door open and saw Randy walk in. I smiled at him. "Randy!"I exclaimed. "Randy's there? Speaker phone now!"Adam demanded. I laughed and put it on speaker phone. Randy sat down next to me. "Who we talking to?"He asked. "Adam, Jeff, Mark, and Amykins."I said.

"What's up Rand!"Adam said.

"Hey Adam."

"So what have you been up to Randy?"

"Just locating Playstation Ones for Vanessa."

"Um why?"

"So she can destroy Mike in Tetris."

Jeff laughed in the backround and I smirked. "Huh?"Adam asked, confused. "I got a playstation one for Vanessa with Tetris. The original. Last week, Shawn Jeff and I watched Vanessa kill Mike in Tetris." Jeff laughed again. "It was hilarious. They were cheating so bad. Mike pushed the controller out of Vanessa's hands and then she yanked his out of the system altogether. Oh it was great."He said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. "He cheated first!"I said.

"But you cheated the worst."Randy said. I grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I did. I learn from the best." I said, meaning Adam. "Hey! I resent that!"Adam said. I chuckled. "Good. You should. Because I LOVE YOU!"I said. Randy sighed.

"Oh God don't start that."

"Too late. They've already done it." Mark said. Randy groaned. I nudged him.

"Oh don't be a baby."

"It's annoying."

"But I love my Addy."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's annyoing."

"Oh shut up Randy. You're just jealous you and Nate aren't as awesome and me and Adam."

"Nate is like way younger than me."

"Randy you just turned 31 a few months ago."

"Big age difference."

"Adam and I are 7 years apart Randy. Age difference is no excuse."

"Well I'm sorry my little brother isn't as amazing as you."

"No one is as awesome as I am."

I giggled. Randy looked at me. "What?"He asked. I smiled. "I sound like Mikey." Randy rolled his eyes. "I worry about your girlfriend Jeff." He said. Jeff laughed. "I do too."He replied.

"Hey!"I said.

"I worry about her too." Adam said.

"Me too." Mark added.

"I don't. My Essiekins is perfectly sane." Amy said.

"And this is why I love Amykins the most."

"I love you too!"

"Oh god, now she's gonna do it with Amy." Randy complained.

"Dude that's not ok. Bad image. Bad image."Adam said.

I looked at my phone. "Adam! You have such a dirty mind! God!"I complained. "You really do babe. It's not good for your health."Amy said. I smiled. "Alright I think we should end this conversation before it gets any worse. I love all you and will see you next week."I said, laughing. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I smiled to myself as Randy began talking about something. I was so excited for next week.

**In case you didn't notice...I hate Michael Cole. Asshole. Buuuut Anywho, Yup. It's gonna be any exciting next chapter. I can't wait to type it and for you to read it. I love you guys! Review please? It might make these spiders stop attacking me...**


	23. Back up and Returns Galore!

**Hey! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to Randy****4rkocenahardy! Thank you for your review! It means so much to me! Welcome to the family! You're sisters are Reina and Cassie :) haha Just kiddin. Enjoy guys :D**

Chapter 23

8:45 PM

Raw Live Event

"Ya come on with the come on, you don't fight fair. Go ahead, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain. I'll get right back up on my feet again! hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"Amy sang. I looked at her and laughed. "That was random Amykins."I said,laughing. She smiled at me. "Sorry. I'm just excited. I haven't been on Raw in years. Thank you so much Vanessa."She said. I shrugged. "It was nothing. Vince was more than happy to resign you. Don't worry Amykins. I won't let anyone call you a whore. That's my job."I joked. She laughed nervously.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! You get to be on Raw with me, and you'll destroy all these barbies. They don't know what a real diva is."

"How am I even being introduced?"

"It's simple, Amykins. You're going to be the special guest referee."

"Alright..."

"Don't be nervous Ames. You're going to be great."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Besides, twenty to one the WWE universe will cheer like crazy for you. You represent a true badass diva. You don't have to be all made up and such. You just go out there and kick ass. They don't see that anymore."

"Besides you of course."

"True dat."

"The only bad thing is I won't see Adam as much..."

"Did you forget Jeff is on Smackdown too?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Besides, Summerslam is in 4 weeks. Both brands will be there. Also, you live with Adam Amykins."

"Oh yeah."She laughed.

"Crazy lady."

"So when are you and Jeff going to move in together?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I don't know. We haven't been together that long Ames."I said. She raised a brow at me. "Three months isn't very long, that's true. But for you and Jeff it's like 3 years. You two just fit so well together. I wouldn't be surprised if you got married next week."She said. I rolled my eyes. "Vanessa isn't getting married to anyone anytime soon."Adam said from behind us. Amy and I rolled our eyes. "Oh Adam. You're just afraid you'll cry like a baby in front of everyone when you give her away."Amy teased. I laughed nervously.

"Um guys let's not talk about it alright?"I asked.

"Not talk about what?"Jeff asked from behind me,wrapping his arms around my middle. Amy smirked and I gave her a look that said 'Do not do it Amy'. "We, as in Adam and I, were just talking about when you and Vanessa are going to get married."She said. My jaw dropped. "AMY!"I said in disbelief. She snickered at my bewildered expression. Jeff chuckled. "We'll get married in our own time and pace. Huh Ness?"He said. I nodded slowly. Jeff kissed my temple and Adam rolled his eyes. "And like I said, Vanessa isn't getting married to anyone anytime soon."He said. Amy laughed.

"And like I said, you're just afraid you'll cry in front of everyone."

Jeff laughed. "Oh I'd pay good money to see that." He said. Amy chuckled. "You won't have to pay anything. It'll be at your wedding."She told him. Jeff grinned. "That's true!" Adam and I rolled our eyes at our significant other. "Idiots."We said. They laughed. "Whatever, I have to go beat up Cole."I said, attempting to walk away. Jeff pulled me back against his chest. "Your match isn't for another hour. You got time."Amy laughed and started to push Adam away. "C'mon Addy, let's let the couple have their couple time."She said.

*Jeff's POV*

Marriage. After Beth, I thought I'd never get married. I hadn't thought about marrying Vanessa until Amy mentioned it tonight. I looked at Vanessa who was sitting on my lap playing Tetris with Mike again. Her back was against my chest, so I had a good view of her front. I smiled at her look of intense concetration. She was such an amazing person. I love her so much. Yeah I'd love to be married to someone like her...no. Not someone like her. I'd like to be married to her and her alone. Of course I wasn't just going to propose anytime soon, it was too early for that. I'd probably scare her off. But...someday. I could see myself married to Vanessa, having a few kids...

"Damn it! Mikey why do you always cheat?"She yelled.

Mike laughed evily. "Because it upsets you!"He said. She narrowed her eyes. "You wanna be in the same position Cole is in tonight? I can arrange it. I'm sure my Jeff will beat you up."She threatened. Mikey rolled his eyes. "ooh I'm terrified."

"I'll sic Mark on you."

"Alright now I'm scared."

"Ha!"

"Mark is terrifying!"

"Nah! He's a big teddy bear."

"To you. You're like his daughter."

"Yep."

"What if he married your mom? That'd be funny."

"Dude! That'd be amazing! I'm totally mentioning that to them."

"I wasn't serious Pearl."

"Well you shouldn't of said it then."

I raised a brow. Did he just call her Pearl? "Pearl?"I asked. Mike shrugged. "Her favorite band is Pearl Jam. I believe it's yours too. So I call her Pearl sometimes."He explained. I nodded. "Talk about me often do you Vanessa?"I teased. Her face reddened a little. "Only a little."She said. Mike laughed loudly. "Only a little? That's such a lie! You talk about nothing but Jeff. Jeff this and Jeff that. Ugh! I know more about Jeff than I need to."He said. I chuckled at Vanessa's red face. "Hate you Mikey..."

"Oh shut up you know you love me."

"If that's what you want to think..."

"I don't think. I know."

"Whatever. You know what sucks though?"

"Huh?"

"Two things. First, I just kicked your ass in Tetris AGAIN, and second it sucks that you're a heel."

"Damn it! Yeah it does. I'd be out there tonight, looking intimidating."

"You'd fail at that part. You aren't very scary."

"Whatever hater."

"I'm scarier than you are."

I laughed, remembering her trying to be scary. "Shut it Jeff."She said. I laughed again. "It's not my fault you think you're scary but aren't." She rolled her eyes. "You've never seen me pissed off before. Adam knows. He's smart and doesn't piss me off often."Vanessa said. "I can't wait for the match. The only bad thing about wrestling guys is that they think it's funny to slap asses."She said. She turned around and looked at me. "The only exception is when you slapped Stacy Kiebler's ass. That was hiliarious."She stated. I chuckled, but didn't respond. That would've been a bad idea.

"I think Michael Cole would be making a huge mistake if he touches your ass tonight."Mike said.

Vanessa nodded. "Damn straight he would. I gots my Jeffy out there, my Addy, my Marky, and my Shawnie. Of course, my Amykins will be there too." Vanessa looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap. I gotta go get ready." She jumped off my lap, grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom.

*Vanessa's POV*

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked _hot._ Even I had to admit it. Jewels does the best in ring gear ever. I'd have to tell Shannon to give his wife a big kiss for me. Was that creepy? Hope not. My outfit was my two favorite colors of this week. Blue and Black. Blue was always a favorite color. The pants were bright blue and went down to my ankles. The sides of them looked they had been cut. They had like jagged cuts going all down my legs. The tightness of my pants made my butt look great too. My boots were black and they came up to my knees. My top was amazing too. It was blue and black tie-dyed. It was like a long sleeved T shirt, but the material stopped just beneath my bust line. The material was also very thin and had been cut and retied together. It had several cuts near my chest, but didn't reveal much. Jewels knew I didn't like showing my boobs too much. My hair was straightened and I left it down. I doubted Cole would do hair pulling. I grinned at my reflection. I loved it. I opened the bathroom door a crack. Jeff and Mikey were talking to Adam on the couch. Mark,Shawn and Randy were standing by the door to exit. Amy was sitting on the couch arm, looking at the bathroom door. She saw my face and grinned. She motioned for me to open the door. I did. "DAMN! You look amazing!"She exclaimed. Her outburst caused all 6 men to look at me. Their reactions were hilarious.

Shawn:Holy crap Mini me! You look awesome!

Mark:Isa! You're revealing way too much!

Randy:Looking good!

Mikey:Oh wow...you look fantastic!

Adam:Um...no. You can't go out in that.

Jeff's was the best. His eyes widened for a second. He grinned at me and winked. "Yummy."He said. I smirked. "Thank you Jeffy. It's good to know I look yummy."I said laughing. "Hell, I'd do you."Amy said. All the guys looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I'm secure in my sexuality."She said. I laughed. "Thanks Amy."

"Ooh! Look! I'm supporting people who are going to be out there. I have Mark's cross thingy on the back of my shirt, I have Adam's rated R thing on my left buttcheek, we all know I have the same tattoo Shawn does, and I have a Hardy Necklace on. Like the one Jeff wears."I said, showing off said things. Amy pouted. "What about me?" I grinned at her and lifted up my shirt sleeve. I'd written AMYKINS! In permanent marker on my arm. She grinned. I handed her the marker. "I demand my name to be on your arm." she took it and wrote : Essiekins! on her arm. Sweet.

*Gorilla Position*

"Alright, how are we doing this?"I asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well you guys are so helpful."I complained. "Ooh! I have an idea!"Amy said. I smiled gratefully at her. "Alright, Vanessa and Shawn will enter first, then a few seconds later you three follow them like you're all bodyguards. Then Vanessa can point to where ever she wants you to go."Amy suggested. I smiled and nooded. "Good idea!" So, Shawn and I linked arms and re-adjusted our title belts and my music started.

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places! _

**Shawn and Vanessa walked out, with their arms linked. The crowd cheered for them. They didn't expect The Undertaker, Edge, and Jeff Hardy to follow after them. They cheered even louder as Michael Cole paled form his ring-side seat. Vanessa wasn't kidding. She brought back up. Serious back up too. "Entering first, accompanied by...many people, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Vanessa!" Lillian said. Vanessa smiled. She had her belt to Shawn and he went to the side of the ring facing the commentators tables. He smirked at Cole. She pointed to the left of Shawn and motioned for 'Taker to go there. 'Taker tipped his hat to Vanessa and went where he was told. Vanessa pointed to the right and told Edge to go there. He hugged his sister and went there. Vanessa looked to Jeff. She gave him a brief kiss before entering the ring. She gestured for Michael Cole to get in the ring. He stood up, but didn't move. "We can't have a match without a referee."He protested. Vanessa shrugged and nodded. She turned to the stage and motioned for a ref to come out.**

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_So hey where we going tell me _

_Where we've gone _

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**The crowd FREAKED out as Lita entered the arena. Vanessa smiled a knowing smile as Lita slapped the hands of people. She entered the ring. She had a ref shirt, indicating she was the referee. She smirked at Cole. "I believe Lita is the ref. Now get in there."Shawn said through a mic. He grabbed Cole by the collar and threw him in the ring. Cole quickly regrouped and stood up and faced the two women. Simulatneously, each woman showed Cole their arms. He paled again. He tried to get out of the ring, but the men surrounding it prevented it.**

I smirked at Cole. I decided to take a page out of Shawn's book and do a fake out. I faked the Blackout and Cole did a Santino. Fell on the ground pleading. I rolled my eyes. I looked to Amy. "What can I hit him with that won't hurt him too much?"I asked. She shrugged. "Kendo stick?"I nodded and walked over to Jeff. "Jeff baby, can you get me a kendo stick?"I asked. He smiled and nodded. He reached under the ring and got me said stick. I grabbed it and turned back to Cole. He had a chair. I almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Really? You wanna hit me with a chair? How'd you even get that?"I laughed.

Cole tightened the grip he had on the chair. He swung it, but only got air. I rolled my eyes and swung the kendo stick. Connected! Cole grabbed at his side in pain. "Oh don't be a baby! That wasn't even full force!"I said. He glared at me and swung the chair wildly. It not only got me, but he managed to get Amy as well. I grabbed my side. My ribs still weren't completely healed from my accident. They were still a little bruised. "Ow!"I complained.

"Oh don't be a baby!"Cole mocked me.

I hit him full force with the kendo stick. He screamed like a bitch. I snickered and hit him with it again. Amy and I were laughing, as were the guys. "You should so end this."Amy said. I grinned. I just thought of something. "Alright. I have an awesome idea. This is why I love being Canadian. I get to do this." I said. I executed the Blackout quickly on Cole, and immeadiately put him in the Sharpshooter. The crowd cheered loudly as Amy laughed at Cole screaming in pain. She got down to his level. "Do you give up?"She asked. He nodded.

"I said, do you give up?"She asked again.

"Yes! Yes! I give!"He cried out.

Amy laughed and motioned for the bell to be rung. "Your winner via sumbmission, Vanessa!"Lillian said. The crowd cheered. The arena went dark for a few minutes and then when the lights came back on, Mark was gone. "He loves doing that."I told Amy. She nodded. She raised my hand in victory as my music began playing. We looked at Cole and then exited the ring, laughing. I walked over to Jeff and he put his arm around me and we all started walking up the ramp. I noticed Adam put his arm around Amy. I smiled and leaned into Jeff. All was well.

***Jay's POV***

**They think I'm just going to give up that easy? Ha. How stupid of them. Vanessa will be mine one way or the other. Just wait until I get back. Just wait. I rubbed my broken jaw and stared angrily at the T.V. I narrowed my eyes at Jeff. He needed to be taken out of the picture. Permanently.**

_**A/N Hello again! Yup the infamous Jay is indeed back! As is the amazing Lita. Reina I really hope you like my version of Lita. Your opinon matters :). I know that match wasn't spectacular but Michael Cole is a bitch. He can't do much. You know the drill. To earn my undying love, you must review...please?**_


	24. Break In

Chapter 24

9:56 PM

Raw live event

Amy and I stood at the Gorilla position together. Amy was having her first match back. I was going out with her to emphazise that she was indeed a face. Poor Amy looked so nervous. "Don't be afraid Amykins. I'm here!"I said, putting my arm around her. She gave me a small smile. "That's not what I'm worried about." I raised a brow at her. "Don't tell me you're worried about the competition? It's just Nikki Bella. The only thing she has going for her is that twin of hers. But I won't let Twin Magic happen." Amy chuckled.

"I'm still worried about what people are going to say. They probably think I'm a whore."

"Did you not hear the deafening cheers you got last week? They missed you!"

"But-"

"And did you not see all the people that tried to talk to you after the show?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut up and go out there and have an amazing match!"

Amy smiled at me, this time she smiled fully. "Alright. Let's go!"She said happily. I grinned at her. Now she was talking! "By the way Amykins, you look amazing!"I said. She laughed. "Thanks Essiekins."She had on her usual Lita outift. Tight black pants, boots and a lowcut shirt with a fishnet top over it. I dug it.

_She's like a lost flower _

_Growing out through a crack _

_And a bustling sidewalk moving _

_Like a river so sad _

_So hey where we going tell me _

_Where we've gone _

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**Lita entered the arena and was greeted with loud cheers. She was followed by Vanessa and the crowd cheered for her as well. Vanessa followed Lita down the ramp and smiled happily at the red-head. Vanessa stayed outside the ring as Lita entered it. "Introducing first, accompanied by Vanessa, from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita!"Lillian said. Vanessa clapped from outside the ring and smiled at the red-headed Diva.**

_You can look But you can't touch_

_You keep dreaming on the stars above _

_Something in you're eyes _

_Let's me see right through you _

_There's a mystery What's on you're mind _

_Something in the way I know must make you crazy _

_It's a mystery, I don't know why_

**Nikki and Brie Bella entered the arena and were greeted with boos, as they were heels. The twins had their arms linked and sashayed down the ramp. "Introducing second, accompanied by Brie Bella, from Scotsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!"Lillan stated. The twins simulatenously entered the ring and looked Lita up and down. They scoffed. Vanessa stood on the apron near Lita, warning the twins not to try anything. Brie got out of the ring and Vanessa hopped off the apron. The bell rung and the match began.**

I cheered Amy on as she started the match. I kept my eye on Brie too. Twin Magic would not be happening tonight. Not when Amy was making her comeback. Amy threw Nikki across the ring and I laughed. Amy wasn't playing around. Brie and I locked eyes. She smirked at me and I sent her a smirk of my own. She was gonna try it. Idiot.

Nikki rolled out of the ring and while the ref had his back turned, Brie attempted to get in the ring. Attempted to are the key terms here. I ran over to her and before she could enter the ring, I yanked her off the ropes. She crashed onto the ground and I threw Nikki back in there. Amy threw me a grateful smile before returning to Nikki. Brie glared at me as I walked back over to my spot. The match continued.

Amy did the Twist of Fate on Nikki. As Nikki lay lifeless on the mat, Amy walked over to the turnbuckle and got on the top one. Litasault time! She executed it perfectly. Like she'd been doing it the whole time she was gone from the WWE. She pinned Nikki and got the 1-2-3. Her music played and I rolled in the ring to celebrate with her. Amy hugged me tightly. I smiled and returned the hug happily. We separated and Amy went and stood on the turnbuckle again. The crowd went nuts. I knew they would welcome her back with open arms. I looked over my shoulder to see where the Twins were and saw one of them running at me. I sighed and did the Blackout quickly. The twin fell. Amy raised a brow at me and I shrugged. She hooped of the turnbuckle and threw her arm around me. "I love you. This was so much fun."She said. I laughed. "Love you too Amykins."

We walked up the ramp smiling, Amy smiling because she was happy to be back and I was smiling just because I was happy. Everything was going good. I loved it.

*Locker room*

When Amy officially was back on the Roster, I offered to share the locker room with her. I'd talked to Randy about it and he didn't mind. She accepted and so that's where we were. In our locker room. Just chillin'. My phone started to sing Adam's song and I answered it. "Hello Addy. Did you see how amazing your girlfriend looked?"I asked. He sighed. "Not what I'm calling about Vanessa."

"What's wrong Adam?"

"Alright you know how Smackdown is in Tampa this week?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I went over to your house today, to check on Chloe and Mason since I was still in town. I called Mrs. Happle and told her I was doing it today."

"Get to the point Adam."

"So I walked in, and checked everything. Everything was fine except Chloe's paws were bleeding a little. It looked like old blood so, I went through the entire house to see what cause her to bleed."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Chloe's completely fine. I can't say the same for that big mirror in your room that you keep pictures on, though."

"What happened to it?"

"It looked like it was smashed. Like with a bat or something. But that's not all Ness."

"What else?"

"The pictures you had on there...of you and Jeff? Destroyed. Ripped in half. Every single one of them."

"Damn it. Who would do that?"

"Think Vanessa. Who doesn't want you and Jeff to be together?"

"Jay."

"I won't lie, I think it was him. There weren't any signs of forced entry, so who else knows you hid your spare key in the birdhouse by the front door?"

"Damn. He did know where it was."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Adam. Call the police?"

"I don't think that'll help."

"Why?"

"I already cleaned everything up."

"Good job Adam."

"Hey, excuse me, I didn't want your animals getting hurt anymore."

"Thanks. I'm going to fly out there first chance I get."

"Alright Vee-Vee."

"Adam, would you mind taking Chloe and Mason to your house until I get home? I don't want them getting hurt anymore."

"But Vanessa, all Mason does is drool!"

"He's a Saint Bernard. What do you expect?"

"Fine. You better get here soon."

"I told you I'll get there as soon as I can."

I hung up with Adam and sighed. "What's wrong?"Amy asked, emerging from the bathroom. "Someone broke into my house. Only they used the key."I said. Amy's eyes widened. She knew who knew where my spare key was. "Do you think it was Jay?"She asked. I nodded. "Yepp. Adam does too. All the pictures of me and Jeff were ripped in half."I explained. Amy sighed. "Oh yeah, that's Jay. Who else who do that? So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go home and change my locks, then I'm going to yell at Jay."

"Sounds like a plan. When are you leaving?"

"Whenever I can. I'm going to call the GM and see if I have to do anything."

"Why can't you tell me who the GM is?"

"I told him I wouldn't tell."

I got my phone out and called Chris. "Hey Vanessa. What can I do for ya chick?"He asked. I smiled. "Hey, I just wanted to know if I had to be here for something else?"I asked. "No ma'am. You're free to leave anytime you want."

"Alright, thanks."

"Anytime."

*Four Hours Later*

The plane landed in Tampa and I smiled. Home. I texted Adam to come get me and waited for the signal to get off the plane. I walked into the airport with my suitcase and looked around for the mop of blonde hair. I felt someone tug on the hem of my shirt. I looked down and saw a little boy. I smiled at him and bent down. "Hey. What can I do for you sweetie?"I asked. I had a soft spot for kids. He grinned at me happily.

"You're Vanessa, right?"He asked.

I nodded and his grin grew wider. "Can I have a picture with you?"He asked. I chuckled. "Sure. Just ask your Mommy first."I said. He nodded and ran off in a different direction. "Why are you talking to a small child?"I heard Adam ask from behind me. I smiled at him. "Because he wants to take a picture with me. He's a fan."I said. Adam nodded as the little boy came back with his mother in tow. She smiled at me. "You have no idea how happy you're making him. He loves watching you wrestle."She said. The little boy blushed. "Mom!"He said.

I knelt down again. "What's your name honey?"I asked.

"Adam."He said.

I looked at my Adam. "My brother's name is Adam too. Do you know him? His name is Edge when he wrestles."I asked. Little Adam nodded. "I like him too." That's when he noticed Adam behind me. "Can I have a picture with you too?"Little Adam asked. Big Adam smiled and nodded. He knelt down by Little Adam as well. Little Adam's Mom took the picture and I gave little Adam a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. He gave me a little hug. "Don't ever get hurt again, okay? And never to A Coma again."He said. I smiled at him.

"I promise I won't."

Little Adam and his Mom walked away shortly after that. That was the first fan encounter I've ever had. "Such a cute kid."I said. Adam nodded as we walked to his car. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and got in the front seat. I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?"They said. I grinned. "Hi Jeff."

"How did you know it was me?"

I turned around in my seat and faced him. "I'm a genius. Plus I could smell the Old Spice."I informed him. "Damn it. I should stop wearing it..."He stated. I chuckled. "Don't do that. It's a bad idea. I might have to kill you."I said. He laughed. "Thanks for the warning." Adam rolled his eyes and started driving. I guess Adam told Jeff what happened and Jeff decided to come as well. I didn't mind. More time with my Jeff-Jeff.

*Vanessa's house*

I loved my house. I truly did. It was an old Victorian style house. Oh it was great. Adam and I spent an entire summer fixing it up. I've been living there for 4 years now. I walked to my front door, opened it and was attacked by my doggies. Mason was a St. Bernard and Chloe was a pug. I loved these animals so much. They licked me for little bit before noticing other people and attacked them. I escaped to my room while I had the chance.

I looked at said mirror and almost cried. It was completely destroyed. That mirror was the first thing I bought for the house and it was destroyed. Fucking Jay. I saw all the pictures that were ripped in half stacked in a pile on the desk part of the mirror. I sighed and threw them in the trash. They could be replaced later. I sat on my bed and just stared at the mirror. That's when I noticed something carved into the wood where the mirror part used to be. I got up and looked at it. I narrowed my eyes at what I read. It was Jay. He was in my house. He defaced my mirror. He ripped up pictures of Jeff and I. He crossed the line and he was going to pay for it.

He'd carved the words: You will be mine, into my mirror.

**Ello! So you like? I know I ask that every chapter but still. I hope you do. I know it's a bit short, and I apologize. Ideas are welcomed, and I'll prolly use it...um let's see what else...I'll love you forever if you review...um...Jeff Hardy is going to be 34 in 30 days(As of August 1st)**


	25. I can't take it anymore!

Chapter 25

2:45 PM

I was still pissed off at Jay. _Livid_ might be a better word. "Would you calm down Vanessa?"Adam said from the couch. I glared at him and he instantly shut up. Jeff chuckled. "You weren't kidding Ness. You are scary when your pissed."He said from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Adam. "You find Jay and tell him to be at the taping tonight. I need to have a word with him."I said. Adam nodded and got his cell phone out. He stood up and left the room. I looked at Jeff who just smiled at me. I sighed and walked over to him. Jeff knew what I wanted and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his smell. I could feel myself calming down more and more the longer he held me.

"I still don't know how you do this so well."I muttered against his chest.

His chest vibrated with laughter. "I don't know either, but I'm not complaining."He said. I nodded and yawned. I hadn't slept much the previous night. I was far too angry for sleep. But now as I was calming down, I was getting tired. "Go take a nap babe. You're tired."Jeff said. I nodded again but didn't move. "Carry me?"I asked. Jeff laughed and picked me up bridal style. As soon as my feet left the ground, I conked out.

***Jeff's POV***

As soon as I picked up Vanessa she was instantly asleep. I chuckled and walked to her bedroom. I laid her on the bed softly and pulled a blanket over her. She instictively pulled it up to her chin. I smiled and walked out of the room back into the living room. Adam was in there. "Where's Vanessa?"He asked.

"Taking a nap."

"Oh."

"Is Jay coming?"

"Yeah. Vanessa isn't gonna like his condition though."

"What is it?"

"He wants to see her, and her alone."

"Hell no."

"You think I like it? I don't."

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I Jeff."

"Then why did you agree?"

"Because Vanessa would be pissed if I didn't get him to come."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Adam."

"Vanessa is more than capable of taking care of her self."

"I know that. I just worry."

"I know, and so do I. But...we're going to have to step aside for this one."

"Where are they talking?"

"I told him it had to be out in the open."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

"Now we have to wait for Vanessa to wake up."

"Yepp."

I sat on the couch next to him and sighed. "I feel like this is my fault."He said. I raised a brow at him. "Why do you think that?"I asked. "Because, he was my best friend. I should've known he had a thing for my sister. I should've know he would do this. I just should've known..."He trailed off. Adam looked absolutely pathetic. I felt sorry for him to be honest. He was blaming himself, when it wasn't really his fault. "It isn't your fault Adam. Quit beating yourself up. I'm positive Vanessa doesn't blame you."I said,trying to reassure him. Adam shook his head.

"You don't understand Jeff. I promised her I would protect her from anything the world threw at her. I made a promise to her. All she's done is get hurt left and right. Emotionally and physically."He said sadly. Poor Adam. I didn't know how to respond to that so I just stayed quiet.

***Vanessa's POV***

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up and looked around. I was in my room. How'd I get here? Jeff probably. I got out of bed and walked out into my living room. Adam wasn't in there, but Jeff was. I smiled at him. "What's up?"I asked. He smiled back at me. "Just sitting here, waiting for you to get up."He replied. I chuckled a bit and ran a hand through my hair. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About 4 hours."

"Wonderful. I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"You needed the sleep."

I sighed and sat on the couch next to Jeff. "So did Adam get ahold of Jay?" I asked. Jeff nodded. "Yeah. There's a catch though." He said. I cocked a brow. "What's that?" I asked. Jeff sighed. "He wants to talk to you alone. Just you and him. Adam managed to get him to agree to it being out in the open though."Jeff said.

I nodded. I didn't need back up for this. Not for Jay. "It's fine. I was planning on talking to him alone anyway. No need for you and Adam to get involved."I said. Jeff half smiled. "I know...I just don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"It's just Jay, Jeff. Besides, you and Adam can lurk in the backround, trying to look intimidating."

"That's true."

"So, everything's gonna be alright."

"If you say so Ness."

"Alrighty then, what do you say we find Adam and go to the arena?"

"Alright."

***Adam's POV(At the arena after the taping)***

Jeff and I watched Vanessa walk over to Jay, both wanting to go with her. When Jay saw Vanessa, a huge grin came upon his face. "He looks way too happy to see her."Jeff said, narrowing his eyes. I smirked, but nodded. I wasn't regretting letting Jeff be with Vanessa. He treated her right, and he was protective over her. Good man. Jeff and I watched Vanessa and Jay argue, Vanessa getting more upset over every word Jay was saying. Jeff started walking over there when Jay gripped her upper arms tightly. I stopped him because Vanessa had already gotten out of his grasp. A few seconds later, Vanessa looked stunned. Jay was smirking, and then suddenly her hand made contact with his face.

Mine and Jeff's jaw dropped at the same time. Did she just bitch-slap him? He had four scratch marks on his face where her nails grazed his skin. Wow. I looked at Jeff. "Did you expect that?"I asked. He shook his head. "I didn't. Did you?" I shook my head. "I'M SAYING THIS FOR THE LAST TIME JAY! **LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**"Vanessa yelled. Jeff and I took that as our cue to get involved. We walked up behind her. She noticed us quickly. "Why don't you tell Adam, what you just told me? I don't think your best friend would appreciate knowing what you did, you sick bastard!"She yelled again, pointing at me. I raised a brow at Jay. What'd he do?

*Vanessa's POV*

I left Jeff and Adam behind and I walked quickly over to Jay. He grinned happily at me. "Vanessa."He said. I frowned at him. "Jason."I said. He chuckled. "It's Jason, huh? No matter, you can call me whatever you like my dear."He said. I rolled my eyes. "So are you finally tired of Jeff? You ready to accept our love?"He asked. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he insane?

"No, I'm still very much in love with Jeff. I just wanted to tell you to leave me alone."

"I love you."

"Jay, I don't care. I don't want your love. I don't need it. I don't feel the same way."

"But you do. You're just blinded by Jeff. If we spent some time together, you'd realize that."

"Jay, I've known you my whole life. I don't love you like that."

"You do. I can see it."

"I love Jeff! Not you. Jeff doesn't break in my house and break my shit! He doesn't rip up my pictures!"

"That was nessacary."

"HOW?"

"I needed to get your attention. You will be mine."

"I will never be yours Jay."

"Never say never."

"Oh grow up Jay. I mean honestly, your obsession with me can't be healthy."

"I don't have an obsession."

"Are you kidding me Jay? You kiss me every chance you get, you break into my house, smash my mirror, and rip up pictures of me and my boyfriend. I think that qualifies."

Jay gripped my upper arms tightly and he pulled me a little closer. "It all needs to happen."He whispered. I wriggled out of his grasp quickly. "No Jay. It doesn't. I'm giving you two options right now. One, forget about us ever being together, and we can go back to the way things were. Or two, we have absolutely no contact with each other. Make your decision."I said. Jay looked me up and down, probably undressing me with his eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. Ew. He grinned at me. "I pick the option where I get to have you underneath me, screaming my name." He said, smirking. My face scrunched up in disgust. "If I have anything to do about it, that won't happen."I said. He smirked again.

"I've already seen your body. It's amazing."

My jaw dropped. What? "Excuse me?" I screeched. He chuckled. "Oh yeah. I've seen you naked before. I'm a very sneaky Jay."He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was still smirking and all I wanted to do was wipe it off his face. So that's what I did. I slapped him as hard as I could. "I'M TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME JAY!** LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**"I yelled. He put his hand on his cheek where I'd slapped him. I saw Adam and Jeff walk up behind me and I narrowed my eyes at Jay. "Why don't you tell Adam, what you just told me? I don't think your best friend would appreciate knowing what you did, you sick bastard!"I yelled, pointing at Adam.

I saw Adam raise a blonde brow at Jay and I. "TELL HIM OR I WILL!"I yelled at Jay. Jay stayed silent. I glared at him. Still nothing. I looked at Adam. "Your 'best friend' has been watching me change! He just told me he's seen me naked before, when I know damn well I've never shown anyone but Jeff all that!"I seethed. I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I was far too pissed to stay in one place. I walked away form all three men in anger. "Follow her Jeff. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll take care of this."I heard Adam say. I continued walking.

Jeff quickly caught up with me. I ignored him. Sure, I knew it wasn't his fault but I was at war with myself. I didn't know whether to scream, to cry, to curl up into a ball, to feel scared, to be upset,or to feel violated. I walked straight out of the arena with Jeff following. It was raining outside. Per-freaking-fect. I walked angrily down the sidewalk and Jeff just followed me in silence. My house was about twenty minutes away form the arena. Was I going to walk there in the rain? Hell yeah. I crossed my arms against my chest and continued walking. "Vanessa?"Jeff said. I didn't say anything. I just walked faster.

Within minutes, I was soaked. I didn't care though. I continued to walk in silence. "Vanessa?"Jeff tried again. No response from me. I was happy for the rain right now. It hid the tears that fell, from Jeff. I guess my inner self had decided on tears. Jeff grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I kept my head down. "Vanessa, look at me."He said. I shook my head. I felt his hand cup my chin and he raised it so I was forced to look at him. Green met green. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I lost it. I cried freely in front of Jeff. He pulled me close and I cried against his chest. In any normal situation, Jeff's touch would instantly calm me down. That didn't happen. I just cried against his already soaked shirt.

"Shh...It's going to be alright Nessie."He whispered into my hair.

"I'm so scared Jeff. He's just getting worse and worse."

"I won't let him touch you again Ness. I promise."

"I feel so violated. I can't believe he's seen me naked."

"Everything's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"Do you triple pinky swear?"

"Sure, Ness."He said.

I tightened my grip on Jeff and cried even more. Jay was ruining my life. I can't believe I used to think of him as a brother. I trusted him. Then he had to go an do all of this. Why? What possesed him to do all of this? Why did he suddenly become in love with me? Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

*Adam's POV*

I shook my hand in an attempt to get it to stop hurting. It was bleeding, but that was the least of my worries. Where was Vanessa and Jeff. I shook my hand again. It really hurt. I might've broken it on Jay's face. Ouch. I got my phone and dialed Vanessa's number. "Hello?"Jeff said.

"Where's Vanessa?"

"She's in bed. She walked all the way home in the rain. I followed her like you said and she pretty much had a mental breakdown on the way. It was terrifying, Adam."He said. I growled softly. Jay was taking an enormous toll on my little sister's health. I wouldn't let that continue. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a triple pinky swear?"

"Vanessa and I made that up when we were kids. If you don't triple pinky promise, it isn't a real promise. Why?"

"When Vanessa was having her breakdown, I was trying to calm her down and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She asked if I triple pinky promised. I said yeah. I just wanted to know."

"I'll be there in about 30 minutes alright? Stay with her please, Jeff."

"No problem Adam."

That was the final straw. Jason Reso was no longer a friend of mine. He'd hurt my sister far too much in such a short amount of time.

**This chapter is kinda dark, is it not? Warning...the next few chapters are going to be a bit dark as Vanessa deals with the unhealthy obsession Jay has with her. So please bear with me. There's going to be the light-hearted moments still, just not as many. For now. Also to Randy4rkocenahardy, thanks for letting me know about Jeff's channel. It made me happy :) So I hope you enjoyed and review my amazing people?**


	26. In the eyes of another

**This chapter is going to be in the POV's of different people, describing how Vanessa is acting/looking. Vanessa will only have one POV, towards the end.**

Chapter 26

9:45 PM

Raw live event

***Miz POV***

Something was wrong with Vanessa. I could feel it. Hell, I could see it. She didn't look like her normal self. She didn't smile as much and she didn't laugh as much. What was wrong with her? Is she okay? "Vanessa?"I asked. She smiled at me. Forced. "Are you okay?"I asked. She chuckled and nodded. "Of course I am Mikey! Why wouldn't I be?"She said, cocking her head to the side. I shrugged.

"I don't know...you just don't seem like yourself."

"You're imagining things Mikey."

She turned around. I put my hand on her shoulder and she tensed up. Now I knew something was definitely wrong. She's never tensed up when I touch her before. She forced herself to relax and looked back at me. "Do you need something Mikey?"She asked. I shook my head. She smiled and sat on the couch. "I'll...be right back Pearl."I said. She smiled and nodded. I walked out of the locker room silently. Shawn. Where is Shawn? I searched and searched. I didn't find him. If I were Shawn were would I be? CAFETERIA!

I ran to the cafeteria and sure, enough Shawn was in there. I walked up to him and he smiled. "Hey kid. What can I do for ya?"He asked. "I need you to talk to Vanessa."I said. He raised a brow. "What's wrong with my Mini Me?"

"That's the point! I don't know! I know you can get her to tell you whats wrong."

"Are you sure something's wrong?"

"I'm positive Shawn. Just go check it out for yourself alright?"

"Alright. I'll do that. Meanwhile, why don't you call Adam or Jeff? They might know."

"Good idea."

Shawn walked out of the cafeteria as I pulled my cell phone out. I dialed Adam's number and waited for him to answer. He answered on the fourth ring. "Why are you calling me Mike?"He asked. Not in a hostile way,just shocked. "What's going on with Vanessa?"I asked. Adam sighed.

"What's she doing?"

"Nothing persay."

"Then why do you say something's wrong?"

"All of her smiles and laughs are forced, and when I put my hand on her shoulder a few minutes ago, she tensed up. She's never done that. Ever. So tell me what's going on please."I said. Adam sighed again.

"Jay is what's going on."

"What'd Jay do this time?"

"He told her something...extremely creepy and unpleasant."

"Which is?"

"He told her he's seen her naked before."

"I hope you beat the shit out of him."

"Oh yeah. Almost broke my hand. Got a fine too, but I don't give a damn."

"Good. How much damage did you do to him?"

"Not enough in my opinion."

"So she's freaking out because of Jay."

"Yeah. She's just now come to understand that he has an obsession. She's terrified."

"I bet."

"If you really want to know what's going on, you should call Jeff. He was there when she had her breakdown."

"She had a breakdown?"

"Yeah. Jeff said it was the scariest thing he's ever seen."

"I'll call him then. Can you text me his number? I don't have it and I don't want to ask Vanessa for it."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Adam and I hung up. Seconds later I had Jeff's number.

***Shawn's POV***

I knocked on the door to the locker room Vanessa shared with Randy and Amy. "Come in!"Vanessa said. I walked in and smiled ast her. "Hey Mini Me!"I said. She grinned at me, and I saw what Mike meant. It wasn't real. "Shawnie!"She said. I went and sat by her. I threw my arm around her like I normally do, and she tensed up, but quickly relaxed. Something was definitely wrong. "Alright Mini Me, spill it."I said. She raised a brow at me. "What are you talkin' bout?"

"What's going on? C'mon, spill. I want to know why you're acting so off."

"I don't know whast you mean."She shrugged.

"Vanessa. You just tensed up when I put my arm around you. You have never done that and you wouldn't start unless something was wrong. So tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Shawn."

"Don't lie to me Vanessa."

"I'M NOT LIEING TO YOU SHAWN!"She yelled.

She was standing now. "That's all everyone's doing today! What's wrong Vanessa? Let me help! You've never done that before! Why aren't you all happy today? I'm tired of it! PEOPLE CHANGE!"She yelled the last part. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Jay did. For the worse."She whispered. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jay. He was doing or had done something to her. But what?

"Vanessa...what did Jay do?"I asked carefully.

She laughed humorlessly. "When you think about it, it's not really that bad. But he told me he's seen me naked before. Without my permission. But whatever it isn't a big deal."She said. My eyes widened. That was a huge deal! If he was willing to spy on her, then he was definitely willing to do more! I stood up.

"It's a huge deal Vanessa! Don't downplay it!"

"It really isn't Shawn."

"Someone staring at you naked without your permission is a big deal. I bet you've locked every single door you could when you were changing and closed every curtain tighter. I bet you haven't even let Jeff touch you that much."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing Vanessa!"

"STOP MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT!"

"NO! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL DON'T! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!"

"NOT VERBALLY, BUT YOU'RE EYES SCREAM HELP ME!"

"NO THEY DON'T SHAWN! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? IT'S OVER AND DONE WITH! I CAN'T CHANGE IT AND NEITHER CAN YOU, MIKEY,JEFF,ADAM,OR RANDY!"

"You need to talk it out with someone Vanessa. Or else you're going to self-destruct. I've seen this happen before." I said, no longer yelling.

"Get out Shawn."

I was stunned. Did she really just say that? I just stood there. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "I SAID GET OUT SHAWN!"She yelled, pointing at the door. I sighed. If I stayed, I would make it worse. I exited the room. I flinched as she slammed the door behind me. You'd have to be deaf to not hear her crying as soon as she thought I was gone. It broke my heart.

***Amy POV***

I walked casually into mine, Vanessa's and Randy's locker room. I hadn't seen Vanessa all night. What I saw crumpled on the couch was not what I expected. I immeadiately ran over to her. "Vanessa! What's wrong?"I asked worridely(real word?). She looked at me with red rimmed eyes. She'd been crying. "Tell me who it was and I'll murder them."I said. She laughed. It didn't sound like a laugh though. More like choking. What was going on? Adam's kept me in the dark...

"It wasn't anything Amykins."She said softly.

"Like hell it wasn't Essiekins. Tell me what's wrong."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at me. What'd I say? She sat up and looked at me in anger. "Nothing's wrong. Jesus."She said. She stood up and walked to the door. "Stay out of my business Amy. You and everyone else."She said. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. I sat there, dumbstruck. Adam. I needed to call Adam. I pulled out my cell and did just that.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"What the hell is wrong with your sister and why did no one bother to tell me?"

***Miz POV***

Randy, Shawn, Amy and I sat in the cafeteria. As I looked around the table I saw expressions that mirrored my own. Worry. "What'd you get from Jeff Mike?"Randy asked. I sighed. "He said she broke down in the rain. She kept whispered how she was scared because Jay was getting worse and worse. She made Jeff promise he wouldn't let Jay touch her. Jeff said it was by far the scariest thing he's ever seen. The state she was in terrified him."I reported. Everyone frowned. Randy looked to Shawn. "What about you? What'd you get?"

Shawn sighed. "I got screaming and yelling. She yelled at me and then told me to get out. She slammed the door behind me. As soon as I she thought I was gone, I could hear her crying."He said. Shawn looked close to tears himself. Randy looked to Amy. "That's about what I got too. Except she left."She said. We all nodded.

"What'd you get Randy?" I asked.

He ran his hand over his face in frustration. "I got crying. Just plain out bawling her eyes out. Then she went completely bipolar on me and started screaming. I don't know what's happening."He said. Shawn piped up. "She's self destructing. I told her that was she doing. She didn't seem to care."He whispered.

We looked at him. Shawn seemed to be taking this the worst out of anyone here. "I'm just happy she doesn't have a match tonight. Who knows what would happen."Amy said. We all nodded. What were we going to do? Vanessa refused to believe there was anything wrong and won't let anyone in.

"Did she say anything about Jeff and Adam?"I asked Shawn.

He shrugged. "The only thing I got was she doesn't let Jeff touch her as much anymore. Adam either, I'm guessing. I have one question though. Has anyone bothered to tell Mark what's going on?"

The table was silent. None of had. Maybe that'd be a good idea. He could talk some sense into her. "Call him Shawn. Tell him."I nodded and got his phone out. He spent a good 15 minutes on the phone with Mark. When he hung up he had a small, hopeful smile on his face. "Mark will be here next week."He said. We nodded. "Good."Randy said.

***Vanessa's POV***

I walked around the arena, not really knowing what to do with myself. I didn't have a match, I'd yelled at all my friends to stay away, and I'd left my phone in the locker room. What was I supposed to do? I kept my eyes trained on my feet and not where I was going. I ended running into something solid. Or rather a someone. I looked into the ice blue eyes that stared back at me. Before I had time to respond, something was pressed against my nose and mouth. Within seconds my world went dark.

***Miz POV***

All four of us walked back to the locker room, intent on an intervention. When we opened the door, we were disapointed to find Vanessa was not there. "Damn it! Where is she?"Randy asked. I noticed her phone on the table. Bad sign. I looked at Amy. "Go check it. See if she got a message from someone to meet them somewhere."I said. Amy rolled her eys, but did it anyway.

She scrolled through Vanessa's phone and stopped. She stared at the screen for hours it seemed, before she turned it around to show the rest of us. It was a message from a blocked number, but the message alone said who it was. -Tonight is the night my love. Be ready.- "Shawn call Jeff,Amy you call Adam. Mike, you come with me."Randy said. We all did as we were told. I followed Randy on the search for Vanessa.

_*One hour later*_

"GOD DAMN IT!"Randy yelled, punching the wall. "Where the fuck is she?"Randy demanded. I could tell he was scared, I was too. We couldn't find her anywhere. I saw Amy running up to us. "You find her?"I shook my head. Amy looked close to tears. "Adam's pissed. Shawn tells me Jeff is too. Mostly, they're scared."She reported. "I'm scared too, Mike."She whispered. I oput my hand on her shoulder. "We're going to find her Ames. We will."I told her. The sad part was I didn't even fully beleive my own words.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand KIDNAPPED! You guys aren't stupid so I know you know by whom. The next chapter, I have bigs plans for. And I just re-read this story and I smirk at how well Jay hid his feelings. Indeed he is sneaky. I also realized I haven't said much on Vanessa wanting to get out of Adam's shadow. I'm sorry, it's gonna happen at some point. I promise haha. But I hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	27. Save me, Addy

**Warning:This chapter contains...unpleasant things. They will NOT be explained in graphic detail, but mentioned. It's...going to be an unpleasant chapter guys. So...enjoy.**

***3rd Person POV***

Adam Copeland stared at the wall to his hotel room. He didn't say anything. He hadn't talked since he found out his little sister was missing. His girlfriend, Amy Dumas, sat next to him on the bed. She stared nervously between Adam and Jeff, who was on the other side of the room. Both had been silent, and it was starting to scare her. "Guys?"She said. No response. She sighed and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder. "We're going to find her guys." Amy said, trying to get one of them to talk. Still nothing. Amy sighed again. This wasn't working.

***Vanessa's POV***

I opened my eyes into darkness. That immeadiately scared me. The last time I was in darkness, I was in a coma. I relaxed quickly as I saw moonlight trickling in through the window. Where was I? I moved a little and found I was tied up by my wrists. Oh dear. That's not good. I looked around in the dark room, making a few shapes out. "You're awake. That's good."Someone said. I froze and fear gripped at my heart. I knew who that was. How could I not? "Jay."I said, trying not to sound terrified. He laughed and walked closer to me. He bent down and I could clearly see his face. His blue eyes gazing into mine, filled with love and lust. I tried to back away but the wall behind me didn't let that happen.

Jay brushed my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. He smiled at me. "You're so beautiful Vanessa. You truly are. I've watched you grow into the beautiful woman you are. I'm about to make you a full woman soon though."He said. He was talking about my virginity. He's a litte slow on things isn't he? I smirked at him. He chuckled. "What's the smirk for? You excited to become a woman?"He asked. My smirk grew.

"You're a little too late Jay." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I've already lost my virginity. To Jeff."

Jay's eyes narrowed. "You let him touch you like that?"He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Oh yeah, and I enjoyed every second of it."I said, rubbing it in his face. Looking back, that wasn't a smart thing to do. Jay laughed and smiled at me. He leaned in closer to my face. "Well I'm just going to have to show you I'm much better than he is, aren't I?"He said. My eyes widened. "No..."I whispered. Jay smiled again. "Don't worry, Vanessa. I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before."He said, his breath touching my neck. I chewed on my bottom lip. I hope someone's looking for me. Please let at least one person be looking for me.

***3rd person POV***

Little did Vanessa know, there were many people looking for her. There wasn't a day when at least 5 people were looking for her. Vince had been called and he had people looking for her as well. She'd been missing for a total of 6 days. It's taken its toll on those closest to her. Adam lashed out at everyone, Jeff did as well, Mike was quiet, Randy was even more scary than he already was, Amy hardly ever talked anymore,Shannon sulked alot,Shawn and Mark looked close to tears all the time,Judy cried almost all the time,and the thing that pissed all of them off was that they all knew who took her. They just didn't know where he'd taken her to.

The ironic thing was that Adam and Jeff hardly talked to anyone but the other. For two men who have hated each other for the longest time, they sure spent a lot of time together these days. They shared a common bond. Vanessa. They stuck around each other because the other was the last connection they had to her. They were like little lost children without her, they'd been so close to her. It really was pathetic to an outsider, but to those who knew them, they understood.

Adam put an arm around his crying mother and pressed his lips to her temple. "We're going to find her Mom. Aren't we Jeff?"Adam looked to the man sitting in a chair not far away. Judy did too. Jeff gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course we are."He said. Judy gave both men a small smile and nodded. "Yeah..you guys are right...we'll find my Nessie...we'll find my babygirl."She said weakly.

***Vanessa***

I stared at the ceiling of the room. I willed myself not to cry. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Jay had his arm around my waist and hade me pulled to him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him. He was sleeping with a huge smile on his face. I looked back to the ceiling and stifled a sob. I moved his arm away from my waist slowly and I tried to get to get up. His arm immeadiately went back around my waist and he pulled me further into him than I cared for. "Where do you think you're going?"He asked in a husky tone. "Bathroom."I whispered. He nodded and released me. I got up, taking the sheet with me. I wasn't going to let him see my body more than he already has. Not if I could prevent it. I walked to the bathroom silently, feeling his eyes trained on my back.

I flipped on the light switch and shut the door. I locked it behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was mussed and everywhere,I had marks all over my neck and chest,my eyes had dark circles underneath them. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and I looked at the rest of my body. My arms and legs had smallish bruises running all over them. I took a shaky breath and wrapped the sheet around me again. I looked out the window in the bathroom. I could escape, but what good would it do? I don't know where I am. He would find me and it would just be awful. I looked at the shower and sighed. I could at least try to wash him off of me. I walked back to the door and opened it a crack. "I'm going to take a shower."I said softly. He nodded.

I locked the door again and dropped the sheet. I turned on the water and was about to step in when I noticed something on the counter. Jay's cell phone. I grabbed it immeadiately. He had a few missed calls from Adam. I almost started crying right there. Adam. I looked at the door and thought. Should I take the chance? I sighed and texted Adam. _-Addy,this is Nessie. Help.-_ I waited for a reply. Then I remembered the shower running and I quickly took the quickest shower of my life. 6 minutes. I grabbed Jay's phone and checked the reply from Adam._ -WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER JAY?-_I smiled a little. So pushy Adam.

_-I swear this is me. Ask me anything-_

_-What's your biggest fear?-_

_-Needles duh.-_

_-VV! It is you! Where are you?-_

_-Idk Adam-_

_-what's outside?-_

I looked out the window to see if there was anything to indicate where I was. I sighed. Nothing that screamed my location's identity. _-There's nothing Addy. can't you just trace his phone?-_I texted

_-...i never thought of that. i'll get right on that.-_

_-idiot.-_

_-can you call?it might make it easier?-_

I sighed and looked at the time. I'd been in here for 10 minutes. I usually take 25 minute showers and Jay knows that. I chewed on my bottom lip, debating if I should. Was it too risky? What would Jay do if he came in and saw? I practically winced as I hit the call button. I pressed the phone to my ear. Adam answered on the second ring. "Nessie! Are you alright?"He asked. Just the sound of his voice made me want to cry tears of relief. "Um...no. Not really Addy."I whispered.

***3rd Person POV***

Adam had 7 people surrounding him, with his phone on speaker. Randy, Jeff, Judy,Mike,Mark, Shawn, and Amy all had dragged chairs over to his phone as soon as Adam said Vanessa's name. "Nessie! Are you alright?"He asked in a worried tone. "Um...no. Not really Addy."She said. Adam winced at how she sounded. She sounded so...broken. "Are you sure there's nothing that can tell you where you are?"He asked. She took a shaky breath. "I'm sure. But...just trace this call. Th-that should do it."She said. Adam took a deep breath and looked to Amy, the resident geek who had a tracer downloaded on her phone. She started tracing the call. Adam would never know how that worked but right now he didn't care. "What's he done to you Vee-Vee?"Adam asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"A-aw-awful things, Addy."She said softly.

Adam's hands clenched into fists. He needed to know what things. As a brother, he had to know why he was killing Jay. "What things Vanessa?"He asked. Vanessa let out a quiet sob and Adam knew. She didn't need to say what he'd done. But she did anyway. "He r-r-raped me Addy. Please come save me Addy. I need you."She cried softly. Every single man's hands were now clenched into fists and they were all glaring at the phone. They were all pissed off to their highest point and then some. Judy's hand covered her mouth and she left the room. Amy looked at her phone. It was almost done tracing the call. She herself was on the verge of tears. Poor Vanessa.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"A voice yelled.

"N-n-n-nothing Jay!"Vanessa stammered.

"It sure as hell looks like you're calling someone! Who are you calling? Your precious Jeff? Or is it your precious 'Mikey'?"

"It's no one!"She protested.

"Give me the damn phone!"

"No!"

Jay was silent and that scared the shit out of Adam and everyone else. "Did you just tell me no? Haven't you realized you saying no gets you nowhere with me?"He said. Vanessa whimpered into the phone. A loud smack was heard and the phone slid across the floor. "DON'T EVER BACK TALK ME AGAIN!"Jay yelled. "OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS HOTEL!"He yelled again. Vanessa yelled out in pain as Jay did something. What, they didn't know. But they didn't like it. Everyone froze as they heard something shatter. "Maybe this'll teach you not to be a sneaky whore."Jay stated. Vanessa cried out in pain again, but this time her screams were muffled. They heard the phone be picked up.

"I hope you enjoyed hearing that Adam."Jay said and hung up.

Everyone looked to Amy. "They're in the southren part of Chicago."Amy said. In fifteen minutes, everyone was checked out and ready to fly out there. They were getting Vanessa back.

***Vanessa***

I clutched my side in pain. I pulled my hand away and it was covered in my blood. I placed it back on my side and looked up at Jay. He was breathing heavily and held the offending glass shard in his hand. He looked at it and then back to me. He dropped it and got on his knees. He crawled over to me. He grabbed my face in his hands and I flinched. I closed my eyes. "Please...no more..."I pleaded. "I'm sorry Vanessa. I just got so mad. I'm sorry."He whispered against my lips. He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry."He whispered again. He released my face, stood up and walked to the door. He looked at me and turned the light out. He walked out of the hotel room completley. I leaned against the wall as the tears flowed down my cheeks. What did I di to deserve this kind of torture? Was I that bad of a person?

**I said it was going to be unpleasant. And it was. Even I feel bad for Vanessa, and I know what lies in her future. So I know you guys must. But...next chapter will be...slightly better. I promise. Review please?**


	28. Aftermath

**Skyscraper-Demi Lovato**

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

**As the smoke clears**  
**I awaken and untangle you from me**  
**Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed**  
**All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet**

Chapter 28

***Vanessa's POV***

I kept my eyes tightly shut as I felt Jay get out of the bed. He rubbed my hip softly and kissed my temple. I did my best not to shudder. If I was asleep he wouldn't do anything. A few minutes later he was back. He didn't go back to sleep, but rather pulled my back againgst his chest. "I know you're awake Nessie."He whispered in my ear. I shuddered involuntarily. He chuckled a little and pressed a kiss to my neck. That was the warning signal. He wanted to do more. I grimaced as he turned me over to face him. I stared into his icy blue eyes that I had once thought were so pretty. Now the only thing I saw in them was pure disgust. With him and myself. I let him do these things to me. Sure I tried fighting back in the begining. I'd pretty much given up hope now. I know Adam didn't get to trace that call. So I got stabbed for nothing. At least I got to hear his voice one last time. I just wish I could've heard Jeff's as well. I braced myself as Jay began to roam his hands all over my body.

All I could think of was that no one would want me now. Not even sweet caring Jeff.

*Two hours later*

I untangled Jay from me and rolled over on my good side. I still hadn't been able to clean my wound and Jay sure as hell didn't provide me with anything. For someone who loved me so damn much he didn't give me very many nessecites. Honestly. I never had any real clothes, just the damn sheet,I barely got food, and I never got to take a shower. Alone that is. My hand clenched up into a fist around the sheet of the bed. I couldn't stand being in that room anymore. It reeked of sex. I now understood what Randy said I smelled like a while ago. I looked over to Jay and he was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. I took a deep breath and slowly got off the bed. I stood up and looked back to the bed. He was still passed out. I walked quietly over to the far east wall and grabbed one of the silk robes. I dropped the sheet and put the robe on. I tied the belt as tight as I could and walked over to the door. I looked at Jay. He was still sleeping away. I put my hand on the doorknob and as quietly as I could, I opened the door. I looked back and saw Jay stirring. I didn't waste another moment. I ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

I ran as fast as my feet could possibly allow down the hallway. I heard a voice yell,"DAMN IT!"And I knew Jay had seen I was gone and the door was open. As I made it to the elevator I saw him running towards me. When he was about halfway to me, the elevator doors closed. I pushed my back up against the elevator walls and breathed heavily. I escaped. So far anyway. The bell dinged, signaling I was in the lobby now. I ran out of the elevator just as Jay was coming out of the stairwell. We locked eyes and he began running after me. I ran as fast as I could further into the lobby. I almost cried when I saw a familiar face. "MIKEY!"I yelled as loud as I could. He looked up and saw me. A huge grin spread across his face. I ran to him and hid behind him. "He's following me Mikey!"I said breathlessly. Jay had stopped about 30 feet away from Mikey and I. He glared dangerously at Mikey.

Mikey handed me his phone. "Call people. We're at the Hilton Head."He instructed. I nodded and looked warily at Jay before doing what Mikey said. I called Adam first. He picked up on the first ring. "Did you find her?"He asked. I smiled. "Yeah, he found me Addy. We're at the Hilton Head."I said. "NESSIE!"Adam exclaimed. "Yeah Adam. You think you could get here fast please?"I asked. "We'll be there in 10 minutes tops."

I handed Mikey his phone back. "It's over Jay. You can't have her."Mikey said. Jay laughed. "Yeah, then who is going to have her?"He sneered. I saw Mikey roll his eyes. "Jeff obviously you idiot. She is dating him."He said mattter of factly. Jay rolled his eyes. "After she's been with me? Please. She knows what a true man is now."Jay boasted,grinning at me. I shrank further behind Mikey. "Don't let him hurt me anymore Mikey."I whispered. He turned his head to look at me. "Don't worry Pearl. I got this."He said. I nodded.

The two men didn't do anything but stare at each other. I knew what Mikey was doing. He was stalling. Smart move. Jay moved a little closer to us. "Hand her over Mike. This isn't any of your business."He said calmly. Mikey looked at him in disbelief. "Are you insane? Vanessa is one of my best friends. I think it's definitely my business."He replied. I smiled a bit. Go Mikey. I heard the entrance doors burst open and all three of us looked.

I saw that familiar mop of blonde hair and grinned. Addy! I noticed everyone else too. Randy, Mark, Shawn, Mom, Amy, and Jeff. My wonderful Jeff. I didn't know who to run to first. I decided it was going to be Adam. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Addy!"I whimpered against his chest. He wrapped his large arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "Vee-Vee."He whispered. I didn't cry surprisingly. Adam suddenly pulled away from me and a whined in protest. "Go back to our hotel Ness. Amy and Mom will take you there. You can shower and change. We'll take care of Jay."He said darkly. I looked at him. He was going into crazy mode. Not good. I nodded anyway. Amy and Mom walked over to me and started leading me out of the hotel. I managed to lock my eyes with Jeff's. He gave me a small smile, which I returned. Maybe he did still want me afterall.

***Amy's POV***

Judy and I led Vanessa into mine and Adam's hotel room. She'd been silent throughout the entire ride here. She sat on the bed and I finally got a chance to fully look her over. Her face was bruised, as were her legs. Her hair was a tangled mess and her face was tear-streaked. The dark circles under her eyes told me she hadn't slept much this past week. I saw a small blood stain on her robe. "Vanessa...where's that blood coming from?"I asked. She looked at where I was pointing and her mouth made an 'o'. "Jay...stabbed me. With a shard of glass."She said softly. I felt anger rise up in me. The bastard! I swallowed it. Vanessa needed me to be calm. "I'll get you some clothes to change into. Anything specific you'd like to wear?"I asked. She gave me a small smile. It was genuine and that made me happy. "Maybe a pair of cotton shorts and one of Adam's T-Shirts? Also some underwear and a bra? Please? I haven't worn those in a week and it feels so wrong."I giggled a little and got her some clothes.

"How about you take a shower, and then I'll brush your hair for you. Then your Mom can fuss over your wound."I said.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. While she was in there, I grabbed my phone. "Judy, why don't you run and get some medical supplies?"I suggested. Judy nodded and left the room. I called Adam. "Hey babe. How's things going over there?"I asked when he answered.

"We're on our way back now. How bad is she?"

"He stabbed her Ad. She's got bruises everywhere and she looks like she hasn't sleep at all this week."

"Fucking bastard."

"What'd you guys do to him?"

"What do you think?"

"Adam! You know he's going to call the police!"

"No he isn't. We told him if he stayed away from Vanessa forever, then we wouldn't turn his ass in to the police. He wouldn't take that at first, but then we reminded him he'd be in prision longer than us."

"So...how bad is he?"

"You can't recognize him Ames."

"Good work."

"Thanks babe. How's my precious Ness?"

"She's taking a shower. I'm going to brush her hair for her. It's going to take hours to untangle it."

"We'll be there soon, we just pulled up to the hotel. Is my Mom there?"

"No she went to get some medical suppiles."

"Alright, See you in 5 minutes."

"Kay. Love you Babe."

"Love you too."

Sure enough, not 5 minutes later, Adam and everyone else walked in. "Vanessa's still in the shower."I reported. They nodded and sat in various places in the room. I sighed and waited for Vanessa to come out. 20 minutes later the water shut off. 10 minutes later she emerged. All the guys stood up and started walking over to her. She instantly freaked out and shut the door. I sighed. "Good job you idiots. You can't all just approach her. She was raped for Christ's sake! You have to take it slow! One at a time, damn it!"I chastised. They all sat back down. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it gently.

"C'mon Essiekins. They aren't going to hurt you. If they try I'll kick their ass."I said softly.

She nodded like a little kid and slowly followed me out. I gesturned for her to sit on the bed, and I got my brush out and began working the knots out of her hair. Everyone was staring at her and it was begining to make her uncomfortable. "Please stop staring at me."She whispered. They all immeadiately looked away. I rolled my eyes and continued brushing her hair.

"How bout some music Ness?"Randy suggested.

I smiled at him. He was going in the right direction. Vanessa nodded. "Would it be too much to hope that my cell phone is here?"She asked. Adam smiled at her and handed the phone to her. She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Addy."She said. She began to play My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I rolled my eyes. "Saw that one coming Essiekins. Why don't you pick a better song?"I said. She chuckled. "Anything for you Amykins."She changed the song to Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar. I laughed.

"You remember."

"Course I do. I don't forget Amykins."

"Good for you."

"I know, right?"

She began going through pictures on her phone. "Lean back a bit so I can see too."I asked. She complied. I smiled at all the pictures she had. She stopped at one of her and Jay. She quickly deleted it. I patted her thigh. "It's gonna be okay." I whispered. She nodded and continued going through pictures. She got to one of her and Jeff kissing and I stole her phone. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A picture of Miss Vanessa and her boy-toy?"I teased. Her face went a little red, because everyone was staring at us in amusement. "Give it back Amy!"She demanded. I grinned at her.

"Why? Don't want me to show this to anyone? Hey Randy come over here!"

Randy walked slowly over to us and I showed him the picture. "Oh it's so cute I could vomit!"He teased. She glared at him as he laughed. He took her phone and went over to Mike. "Hey Mike look how cute this is."He said, showing it to him. Mike grinned. "That is so adorable!"He gushed. He took the phone and walked over to Shawn, showing it to the Texan. "Ain't this just the cutest thing?"He asked. Shawn laughed. He held the phone in his hands and walked back to Vanessa. "Here you go Mini Me."Vanessa gave him a grateful smile. "Suuuuuuck Upppp!"I said, my lips popping on the p. He smirked.

"And don't you ever forget it."

It got silent, except for the music playing. Vanessa just stared at the phone in her hands as I continued to brush. "I'm sorry you guys. For yelling at you and stuff."She said softly. I looked at her. She was crying! I quickly hugged her. "Essiekins, it's okay. We forgave you a long time ago. Huh guys?"They nodded eagerly. She wiped her eyes. "But...I slammed the door on Shawn, and cursed at him when he was just trying to help. And I screamed at you and Randy Amykins. And I lied to Mikey."She looked at Adam and Jeff with watery eyes. "And I distanced myself from you two."She said sadly. "I didn't even tell Mark what was happening."

"All's been forgiven Isa."Mark stated in his final tone.

She looked at Mark with tears in her eyes. "Can I have a hug Daddy?"She nodded and stood up. He walked slowly over to us and she stood up and threw herself into his arms. I smiled and grabbed Adam's hand. As long as Vanessa had us to help her...I think she's going to be alright.

***Vanessa's POV***

As everyone was leaving I caught Jeff's hand. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Can I talk to you?"I asked softly. He smiled at me. "Sure Ness. You wanna go to my room, or what?"He asked. I nodded. "Your room."I said. He nodded and led me there. I walked in and I flinched as he shut the door quietly. I told myself this was Jeff. I loved him. He wasn't going to hurt me. I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me. I looked him in the eyes and took a shaky breath. "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."I said quietly.

"What are you talking about Vanessa?"He asked.

"I...I'm damaged goods, so to speak."

"You are no such thing. You're my Vanessa and you're perfect."

"You don't understand Jeff. You say that now. But a while from now you may change your mind."

"I don't think I'll ever change my mind about you Nessa."

"You say that no-"

"Vanessa. I loved you before this happened and I love you now. If I didn't love you do you think I would've beaten Jay within an inch of his life tonight?"

I was silent. I looked at Jeff. His eyes were trained on me and I stared into them. Unlike Jay's his were filled with pure love, concern and determination. I took another shaky breath. "I figured...you didn't want me anymore."I said softly. He put his hands on my hips slowly,pulled me slightly to him and leaned in a bit. "I'll always want you Vanessa. Don't ever think I won't."He stated. I bit my bottom lip a little. "Jeff?"I whispered.

"Yeah?"He whispered back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to get used to Jeff again. I loved him and I wanted to give my all in our relationship. "Kiss me."I said. Jeff looked at me. "You sure?"He asked warily. I nodded. Jeff leaned in and his lips touched mine softly. My hands moved up to cup his face. His beard tickled my hands but I ignored it. His kiss was so soft and sweet. Polar opposite from Jay's. We pulled apart and I gave him a small smile. "Someone needs to shave."I teased. He laughed and pecked my lips. "Thanks. Good to know."He joked. "Where are you staying tonight? With your Mom?"He asked.

"I was kinda hoping I could maybe stay with you?I missed you. Immensely."I said.

Jeff grinned. "Of course you can stay here. I missed my bodyheat stealer. I have all this extra heat and I don't know what to do with it."He joked. I laughed a little. "I'm willing to steal it for you."I said.

**I told you this one would be better. I'm not that bad of a person! But yes...now it's time to start the loooooong or maybe shoooooort healing process. I haven't decided yet. The funny thing is, Mikey wasn't supposed to find her, Jeff was. But then The Miz's theme song started playing on my iPod...and that happened. Also Skyscraper is an amazing song. I suggest you listen to it. Randy4rkocenahardy, I'm glad you wanted to hurt Jay :D And Nat-Nat, thank you for saying you can imagine him like this. Cassie, I hope this made you smile! Reina, I'm glad you love :D Review my peeps!**


	29. Falling back into rythym

Chapter 29

9:30 AM

Jeff's Hotel Room

***Vanessa's POV***

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt someone's arms wrapped around me. I quit breathing for a second, before breathing in the scent of Old Spice. I let out a sigh of relief. It was Jeff. Not Jay. I smiled and buried my face in Jeff. I closed my eyes again and yawned. I could definitely go back to sleep. Jeff had other plans. "Good Morining."He said. I yawned again. "Morning."I replied.

"You sleep good?"He asked.

"Very good. The best sleep I've had all week."

"I'm happy."

I was going to reply but my phone began ringing. I groaned. "Why does my phone always interupt?"I complained. I winced as I sat up to get my phone. Since my Mom had cleaned it, my cut hurt even more. She said I wouldn't need stitches and that was good. "Hello?"I said, not looking at the Caller ID. "Vanessa! I'm so happy to hear your voice!"Chris said. I smiled.

"Hey Chrissyboo."I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know...are you going to make it to SummerSlam?"

"Oh shit. I totally forgot about mine and Shawn's title. Yeah I'll be there."

"Are you well enough?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I can wrestle. Besides, who's our opponents?"

"Let's see...that would be Big Show and Beth Phoenix."

"Um...holy shit. How'd that happen?"

"They won a number one contenders match the previous Monday."

"Oh. Well, no matter. Shawn and I can take them."

"I want you to get checked out alright?"

"I will. Then I'll report back to you."

"Take someone with you. I know you'll downplay it."

"Whatever Chris, I will not."

"Take Shawn."

"Fine."

"Good Girl."

"I'm not a dog."

"Oh I know you aren't. Go to the doctor."He said, hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jeff. "Chris is RAW's GM?"He asked. I chuckled. "Yepp. He's sneaky like that."I said. Jeff smiled. "So what'd he want?"He asked. I laid my head on my pillow. "He wants me to go to the doctor, to see if I can wrestle. I told him I could but he doesn't believe me. I have to take Shawn or someone with me."I complained. He chuckled and we drifted into a comfortable silence. I yawned again. "I should probably get up before I fall back asleep."I said, sitting up. I got off of the bed and looked back to Jeff. He'd closed his eyes and was resting his head on his hands. I glared at him. "Oh no. You are not going back to sleep. If I have to stay awake then so are you."I told him. He didn't move. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Be like that. Just you wait. Payback's a bitch you know."

"You could go back to sleep you know."He said.

"No I can't. I got shit to do. Starting with getting used to all my male friends again."

Jeff's eyes opened. He sighed. "Okay, I'm coming with you."He said, getting up. I smirked in victory. Jeff quickly got dressed and then we left the room to go to Amy and Adam's. I needed some real clothes, as I had none with me. I knocked on their door and Adam answered it. I chuckled at his shirtless form and poked his belly. "Someone's getting chubby. Better lay off the ice cream Addy."I teased. He rolled his eyes at me. "Just wait Vanessa. I can't wait till you have a kid, then I can poke your baby fat and tell you how chubby your getting."He teased back. I grinned at him. "Where's your girlfriend? I need her."I asked.

"I'm right here."Amy said, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist.

I smiled at her. "Can I steal some clothes? I don't have any, as you know."I asked. Amy nodded and looked at Adam. "Go put a shirt on and then you and Jeff can be useful and get us some breakfast."She said, standing on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek. He sighed and nodded. I grinned at Amy. "You've trained him so well. I haven't trained Jeff nearly as good."I said. She shrugged. "It's all in how you reward them. They learn faster if you reward them good when they do good things."She said. I nodded in understanding.

"They talk about us like we're animals."Jeff said to Adam.

"You get used to it."Adam replied. He leaned a little closer to Jeff and put his hand by his mouth, like he was blocking what he was saying from us. "Besides, the rewards are amazing."He whispered. Jeff nodded. "Thanks man. I'll keep that in mind."He said, slapping Adam on the back. They laughed together and I looked at Amy in awe. "Since when are they best friends?"I asked. She laughed.

"Since you like leaving them so much. They clung to each other the entire time you were gone."

I laughed. "Nice. I worry for their health."I said. They both looked at me. "Hey!"They said in unison. I smiled. "I love you both though! I'll love you even more if you go get me food."I mimicked what Adam had done a second ago. "Remember the rewards Jeff."I whispered. Jeff looked at a now shirt-clad Adam. "Let's go."He said. Adam laughed and followed Jeff out. I turned back to Amy.

"Alright, the men are gone. Take off your clothes."She said.

My eyes widened a considerable amount. "Excuse me?"I said. She rolled her eyes. "I want to see the rest of your injuries. I'm not stupid, I know there's more. Now take off your clothes."She said again. I raised a brow at her. "The room isn't gonna get dark is it?"I joked. She smiled a little and shook her head. I smiled. "Alright then. I'll take my clothes off for you then Amy."I said laughing. I quickly slipped off Adam's T-Shirt, wincing in pain. Amy sucked in a breath. I looked at her. Was it really that bad? I looked down at my chest and stomach. I saw what she did.

I had several bruises all over my stomach and I had marks all over my chest. The bruises were in various stages of healing, so it did look pretty awful. She walked over to me and looked at my back. "Well, there's nothing really back here."She said more to herself, than me. She sat on the bed and dragged me over there, inspecting my body for any more bruises like my mother. "I forgot my wallet."Adam said walking in with Jeff. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Amy with her hands on me, staring at my shirtless form and me just standing there, not really caring. Their jaws dropped. I smiled.

"Hey, you made a hole in the ground with your jaws. Good job guys."I said.

"Um...is there a reason my girlfriend has her hands on my shirtless sister? Because if there is...I would like to know."Adam said. Jeff nodded in agreement. Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed Adam's wallet and handed it to him. "I'm inspecting her. Now get out."She said. They did just that. Amy sighed. "Idiots."She said, walking to her suitcase. She pulled out some of her clothes for me and handed them to me. "I'm done inspecting."She said. I smiled and took the clothes.

"Do I have to change in front of you too?"I asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, because I'm going to the bathroom."She stated. I nodded as she shut the door.I quickly changed into the clothes, I'd been given. Holy jeans, and a folded T-Shirt. When I'd unfolded the t-shirt I grinned as much as I possibly could. I had in my hands, an Authentic Vanessa t-shirt. It was black and form-fitting. On the front it had my name in white calligraphry and the back was the best. It had in bright red letters the phrase:This pretty face, can and will kick your a**. Watch out. I loved this so much. As soon as Amy had walked out of the bathroom, I hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain it caused me.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AMYKINS!"I said happily.

"You like the shirt?"She asked.

I nodded eagerly. "I'm glad. Right after you went missing, Vince called and said it was time for you to have your own shirt. He asked what you would want it to look like and I gave him that. So I'm happy you're pleased with it. They went on sale two days ago."She informed me. I hugged her again.

"It's official. You're my bestest friend ever."

"You sound like your 5."

"I'm 5 and a half thank you very much."

We chuckled and sat on the bed. That's when I remembered my face. "Amy please tell me you have some makeup to cover up this awfulness on my face. I can't walk around like this. Most of my friends are guys and people will look at me with those stupid pity looks."I complained. Amy nodded and went and got her makeup bag. "I don't really wear makeup that much, so everything's pretty new..."She trailed off. She quickly covered all of my bruises and the dark circles under my eyes. I looked in the mirror and it looked like my real skin. "Good job Ames."I said, running a hand over my face.

About 10 minutes later, the guys returned. "Is everyone dressed this time?"Jeff asked as they walked in. "Yeah you got lucky this time. Amy and I just got redressed. We had lots of crazy sex while you two were gone. Didn't we Amykins?"I joked. She laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah. It was so amazing."Amy said. Adam shook his head and set down the plastic bag that held our food. Jeff had drinks in his hands. "A white chocolate mocha for Amy."He said handing it to her. She smiled happily at him. "Two coffees for me and Adam."he set the coffees down. "And a Dr. Pepper for Vanessa, because for some reason she likes pop in the morning."Jeff said walking over to me with said pop. I smiled at him and kissed him. It was pretty easy too. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard afterall. "Thank you Jeffy."I said.

Adam started getting the food out. I grinned at the familiar breakfast smells. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs for Vanessa."Adam said. I went and got my food happily. "I love you Addy."I said, getting ready to eat my food. "You better. In return I expect you to make me some of the delicious steak you make."He said. I smiled and nodded. Adam looked at Jeff. "Dude, if you ever get that rare opprutunity when Vanessa actually cooks something, tell her to cook you steak. Hers is magnificent."He said. Jeff nodded. "I already had it. It was delicious, indeed."He said. Adam raised a brow at me.

"When Jeff and I first started dating, I went to his house for a few days. I met his Dad and he said he was going to have a cook out. I told him if he wanted I'd make some of my killer steak for him. I did and everyone loved it like they normally do. Except Matt. I think he loved it too much. Everyone asked how I made them. I said it was a secret."I explained.

Adam nodded. "You're never going to tell anyone the recipe are you?"He asked. I shook my head and began eating. I swallowed a bite of pancake. "Well, maybe my first child. Like in my will or something."I said to myself. The room was pretty much silent as we ate our food. I was far too busy shoving food into my face to try to make conversation. Amy was too. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. "I have a feeling we're missing something, Adam."Jeff said.

"I agree."He replied.

***A few days later***

Shawn and I sat in the waiting room at some doctor's office in San Antonio. I'd flown out to Texas because I felt bad that Shawn'd been flying everywhere for me, leaving his family more than necessary. As soon as Shawn had let me into his house I had two little children attached to my legs. It was so cute. Cheyanne, told me straight up I was her favorite person in the world. Cameron told me I was pretty. Rebecca just hugged me and told she was so worried about me.

Now we were waiting foro my name to be called. "Vanessa Copeland?"A young looking woman asked. I stood up and Shawn followed me. She smiled at me. "I'm Dr. Keys, I'll be giving you your examination today."She said, holding her hand out. I shook it and surprisingly her hands were warm. She motioned for me to follow her. Shawn and I followed her into a smallish white room. Typical room. She smiled at me. "Is he your husband?"She asked, pointing to Shawn. Shawn and I looked at each other, then back to her. "NO!"We both said.

"He's my partner. We're wrestlers."I said.

She nodded. "So,since this is an examination do you want him out of the room?"She asked. I shrugged. "Are any of my clothes coming off?"I asked. She shook her head. "THen he can stay if he wants."I said. Shawn sat down in a chair and I sat on the bed thing. She lifted up my shirt a little and gasped at my cut. "What happened?"She asked.

"I was stabbed with a shard of glass."

"I see. Well...it looks like that's fine. It's clean."

"Yeah, my mom cleaned it out for me. She used to be a nurse."

"Ah. I see."

She continued checking me over and she finally came to a conclusion. "You can wrestle. I don't reccomend it, but you can."She said. I smiled. Yes!"Thank you! Now my boss will let me defend our titles at Summerslam."I told her. She cocked her head to the side. "You're in WWE?"She asked. I nodded. "So that's what company you work for. I see. Well, SummerSlam is in about 2 weeks, give or take a few days, so I believe you should be alright. Just watch your cut."She said. I nodded and Shawn and I left.

Shawn called Chris and told him what the doctor said and he was estactic. He said for me to meet him in his office before the show started on Monday. I was all to happy to oblige. I was just happy to be able to wrestle again!

**Wahlah! Chapter 29! I feel kinda bad writing Jay as such an ass, because I love him in the real world...Oh well that's the way the cookie crumbles. I can't believe I have 60 reviews! I love you guys and your reviews mean the world to me. I'm glad you like my story. And Nat-Nat this is far from over(that's basically what jay looked like too!). Cassie, do I sense you are a fan of the Awesome one? If so...I have a cup with his face :D! Also...Chapter 33. Something HUGE is going to happen. I have already typed it up. You guys are gonna LOVE it. Review my dears!**


	30. Not as easy as it seems

**In response to SailorMama. I know she seems like she's over it. But she really isn't(as you'll see). I know she acted normal around Adam, Jeff, and Shawn but that's only because A)She's known Adam her entire life. She knows he isn't going to hurt her, B)She's idolized Shawn since she was 2, it's impossible for her to think bad of him, and C)She loves Jeff with all her hert, no matter how corny it sounds. She trusts him. It's the other people she's worried about. But of course she won't say anything. It's just the kind of person she is. She bottles things up inside and doesn't really tell anyone when something serious is bothering her unless it gets too much for her too handle. And to reply to your guess at the big thing, no Ness is not pregnant. I know it seems a little rushed, and I plan on re-editing this when I complete it. I appreciate you not being a jerk about this though. Anyway, I hope you will continue to read, and if you don't, well I'm sorry you didn't like it that much.**

**_When It All Falls Apart-The Veronicas_**

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart _

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_ Gotta pick myself up _

_where do I start?_

_ Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart _

_No_

Chapter 30

6:04 AM

Vanessa's house

_Vanessa walked down a deserted hallway. Where are all the people?, She thought. She noticed a wooden door at the end of the hallway. She looked around and saw that was the only way out of the hallway. She sighed and grabbed the cool brass knob and turned it. She pushed the door slightly open and peeked inside. "Hello?"She said. No reply. She opened it the rest of the way and walked in. She looked around the room. The only thing in there was a large bed. Nothing else, not a single living thing. That she saw. She walked over to the bed,running her hand along the soft red comforter. Without warning, she was thrown onto the bed and was held down by someone basically sitting on her._

_She stared into the eyes of Jay and fought as much as she could to get away. She felt someone tieing her hands to the metal posts of the bed. She looked up and saw Jeff tieing her hands. "Jeff! What are you doing? Help me!"She cried. He just smirked and continued tieing her hands. When he was done, he tugged on the ropes, making sure she couldn't get away. She started flailing her feet, but they were caught by two different people, and they too began tieing her down. She looked past Jay and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw who had her feet. Shawn and Mark. "Daddy! Shawn! Stop!"She said through her tears. Just like Jeff had, they just smirked. When they were done, they joined Jeff at the side of the bed. Jay, satisified that she was restrained, got off of her._

_Vanessa saw Mikey, Randy and Adam approach her with scissors. She looked at them in fear, but didn't say anything. They would ignore her like the others had. Randy and Adam went on either sides of her and began cutting her jeans straight up the middle of her legs. Mikey went to her top and easily cut the material away. She was now just in her bra. Shortly after Mikey had walked away, Adam and Randy and relieved her of her jeans. Adam handed the scissors to Jay. "Have fun with it bro."He said. Vanessa looked at her older brother._

_"Adam! Why are you letting him do this to me? Why aren't you helping me?"She cried._

_Adam smirked at her. "Because he asked. I said sure, you're my best friend. It's only right you get to fuck my little sister."He said crudely. Jay and Jeff locked eyes and Jeff smirked. "She's awesome isn't she?"Jeff asked. Jay nodded happily. "Yeah she is."He replied. Jay looked at Mikey. "You can have her after I'm done."He said. Mikey grinned. "Sweet. You want a turn too Rand?"Randy nodded. Vanessa looked at him in shock._

_"You're married! You have a daughter!"She protested._

_"What Sam doesn't know won't hurt her."_

_"You're sick! You're all sick!"_

_They laughed evily. "No, we're just horny. And we want to fuck you."Jay said, trailing his finger down Vanessa's chest. "Mark, Adam and Shawn are just gonna watch, though. They don't want in on this. Jeff's gonna watch too. He wants to see how his girlfriend looks getting her brains fucked out. Mike, Randy and I, are all to happy to help him fufill that wish."Jay explained. Vanessa glared at him through her watery eyes. He just chuckled. "Don't worry, you've had me before. You know I'm amazing. Randy's got a kid, so he must be too. Mike gets all the girls he wants, so we know he must be. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."He said, running his hand along her bare stomach._

_Jay looked to Mikey and Randy. "You two cut her underwear off. I got her bra."He instructed. They nodded and moved to do so. Vanessa moved her hips as much as she could to prevent them doing it. Ultimately though, they held her down and cut through the thin fabric. Jay lifted her up slightly and unhooked her bra, then cut the straps before lifting it away from her. Vanessa closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She was now topless in front of everyone. She bit her bottom lip as her tears flowed down her cheek. "It turns me on so bad when you do that."Jay whispered. He ran his hands all over her before finally coming to the last piece of fabric. He smiled at her and slowly lifted it away..._

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I was breathing heavily and my body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. I ran a hand through my sleep-mussed hair and took a deep breath. I looked at my dogs who were sleeping peacefully on my bed. I tried to regulate my breathing, but it just wasn't happening. I couldn't calm down. I let out a strangled sob that scared both myself and my dogs. Then sat up and cocked their heads at me. Normally I would've melted at the sight, but not tonight. I drew my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I cried. I cried _hard. _Chloe and Mason instantly knew something was wrong and started nudging me with their noses.

That was the scariest dream I've ever had. It was so vivid, so _real_. I lifted my head up and wiped some tears away, only to have new ones take their place. I thought I could get over the rape fast. I thought I could go back to my normal life. I was so wrong. I was not over it. I could always pretend to be, but I'm not. Not yet. I took a shaky breath and looked at my animals. Chloe licked my hand softly, like she knew I was hurting. Mason just moved next to my legs and laid his head on them. He looked up at me like he was saying 'Please don't cry'. I could've been crazy for thinking that, and I could be crazy for fighting to stop my tears. After some work, I managed to do that, but I knew they would start back up again soon. I got out of bed and patted my leg. "C'mon guys. Let's go outside."I said. They ran past me and towards the back door. I allowed a small smile to grace my features and I followed them. I slid the glass door open and they booked it outside, playfully growling at each other.

From my backyard I could see the sun rising. It was so beautiful and it gave me hope. Hope that I could be normal around my co-workers and friends. I sighed and went back into my room to get my cell phone._ -Hey Amykins, can you stop by my house after your jog?-_I texted Amy. I could really use a girlfriend right now. Amy had been the most helpful throughout this entire mess. Not that Adam and Jeff didn't try their hardest, it was just that Amy was a woman. They weren't. To be honest, it took all my willpower not to pull away when Adam hugged me yesterday. It was also pretty difficult to kiss Jeff as I found out. I thought it was easy at first, but as it continued to occur, it became more and more difficult. Amy could hug and touch me all she wanted and I wouldn't be afraid or try to pull away. My vibrating phone brought me out of my thoughts. _-Sure. I'm almost done anyway. I'll be over in like 5 mins.-_

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. I found myself a little thankful I went into a coma. Amy might've never told me her story and I would be alone right now, doing something stupid. Amy was like a life-line to me now. I couldn't live without her. She was my girl best friend. Shannon and Mikey were my guy best friends. I heard a knock on my door and I realized it must be Amy. I looked at the time and it was now 6:20. I opened my door to reveal a sports-bra and jogging pants clad Amy. She had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. "Alright what's wrong Essie?"She asked, walking in. We sat on the couch. I was silent for a second.

"You've been crying."She stated.

I nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"She asked. I told her about my dream. I didn't leave any details out either. When I was finished, I was crying again. Amy wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back softly. "Shh, Essie. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."She whispered. I believed her, but I didn't stop my tears. She didn't seem to mind, and continued trying to calm me down. When I didn't calm down, she put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from her. I looked at her, still crying.

"Vanessa, listen to me."She said sternly. I nodded weakly. "I won't let anyone of the male species touch you without your permission. Alright? I won't even let them come within 2 feet of you. Does that make you feel better? Yes it applies to Adam and Jeff too, before you even ask."She said. I sniffled and nodded. She smiled at me. "Good. Now will you please stop crying?"She asked. I nodded again and I put a halt to my tears. She wiped away the ones that still lingered on my cheeks. "See? It isn't so bad Essiekins."She said. I nodded and offered her a smile. She smiled back and grasped my hand. "Why don't I go take a shower and you go get dressed and we'll go have breakfast? Then we can get on our plane to go to L.A."She offered. I nodded and she smiled again. "Alright. I'll be back in about an hour."She said.

"Alright."I said, my voice hoarse from crying so much.

She left, and I let Chloe and Mason in and then went to get ready myself.

***SummerSlam***

Amy had kept her word. I haven't touched a single male and they haven't touched me. I think it bothered Adam and Jeff the most. Adam was probably the worst though. I don't think he liked the idea of his girlfriend not letting him near his little sister. It could've also been because it was always Adam protecting me, and now it was someone else. I shrugged off his irritation. He would get over it.

I looked over to Amy, who sat beside me. "I'm going to go find Beth okay?"I said. She nodded and made to get up too. I stopped her. "You stay here Ames. Spend time with Mr. Adam. I think he's getting grouchy cuz I keep stealing you."I said, sneaking a look at my annoyed brother. He chuckled a little. Amy nodded slowly and I walked out of the room.

Beth was really easy to find. She was in the women's locker room, as were the majority of the divas. I walked up to her. "Can I talk to you real quick Beth?"I asked. Beth and I didn't really know each other, but we were civil and we respected each other. She nodded. "I just wanted to ask you if you could possibly avoid hitting my right side tonight as much as possible?"I asked her. She cocked her head to the side. "Why? Are you hurt?"She asked. I nodded and showed her the cut. She gasped, which caused some of the other women to look at us curiously. "Yeah, I'll do my best Vanessa. If you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

"I got stabbed."

"BY WHO?"

"I really don't want to discuss that here Beth."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you out there then."

"Okay, and thanks."

"No prob."

***Middle of Vanessa and Shawn's title defense***

**Shawn just tagged in Vanessa, and Big Show tagged in his partner. The two women went at it with everything they had. Although Vanessa was smaller than Beth, she still put up a good fight. She wasn't the type to back down. The Glamazon pushed her roughly, and Vanessa slid back a few feet but didn't fall like the normal divas did. Vanessa pushed Beth, who also slid. They glared at each other and locked up. Little did the crowd know, they had a bried conversation during the lock up. "How's your side?"Beth asked. "It's good."Vanessa quickly replied.**

**They separated and Beth gave Vanessa a hard shove. This time the smaller blonde fell to the ground. Beth quickly tagged in her partner. Vanessa, with her back to Beth's corner didn't know that Beth had tagged out. Shawn did however, and leaned her for her to tag him in. She waved him off, not knowing that the Big Show stood right behind her. She turned around and came face to gut with him. She looked up at the much taller man. He laughed and reached his hands out to lightly push her in the direction of Shawn, but his hands were just raised when Vanessa screamed and fell to the ground on her butt. She slid into her corner unknowingly, and Shawn tagged himself in by lightly grabbing her hand and slapping it.**

**With his partner momentarily vunerable, the father part of Shawn shone through. He wrestled Big Show with a renewed strength and vigor. He caught the man by surprise and kicked him in the face, ending the match. Meanwhile, Vanessa had just recovered from her panic attack, to find that Shawn had won them the match. "Your winners and STILL the IG Tag Team Champions of the world, Shawn Michaels and Vanessa!"Lillian announced. Shawn gathered up their belts for them as their music began playing. He was breathing heavily and Vanessa was apologizing for her freaking out. He shrugged her off and just high fived her. They exited the ring, both wearing smiles, but Shawn didn't put his arm around her like he normally did. He actually stayed a little bit behind her. Vanessa kept looking back to make sure he was there. The WWE Universe didn't know what it was, but something was definitely bothering their beloved diva.**

***Backstage***

"I am so sorry Shawn! I didn't mean to freak out like that."I said for the hundreth time. He smiled and shrugged. "It's fine Mini Me. I understand. I'm not mad or anything."He assured me. I sighed. "But still. I should've been professional about it. Now the people know something's up with me."

"They just think. Besides you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to."

"Yeah I know-"

"Vanessa. It's alright. You're going to be leery of men for awhile, I get it. I'm more than happy to fight the men in our matches. I'm supposed to anyway."

"Okay Shawn."I said, giving up.

He smiled at me. "Permission to hug?"He asked. I at least owed him that, so I smiled a little. "Permission granted."I said. He pulled me into a soft hug and quickly released me. We smiled at each other and parted ways. I entered the locker room, I'd been assigned and was greeted by a chorus of "Congratulations!" I looked around the room. Mikey, Randy, Jeff, Adam and Amy were in there. I smiled at them and mumbled thank you. The guys looked like they wanted to come comfort me, Jeff even started to get up, but when Amy shot a glare at him, he sat back down. Amy got up and walked over to me.

"You did good Essie."

"No I didn't. I freaked out."

"It's okay."

"Not to me."

"What'd Shawn tell you?"

"That it wasn't my fault."

"Believe him. He's a smart man."

I sighed in defeat. They don't understand. I told myself I wouldn't do that. I wasn't going to freak out in front of my co-workers. I wasn't. Now they all knew something was up, as did the world. I didn't want that. Questions were going to be asked, rumors were going to fly. Questions I didn't want to answer, and rumors that were going to make me go crazy.

**Hello again down here! So, like I said up there Vanessa is NOT pregnant. Sorry if that killed some of your dreams. Maybe later she will be. Maybe. Anywho, I hope you liked this and I hope you review, cuz as you know it makes me smile. Also, Happy 5 month anniversary to In His Shadow! Yay! Also part two, if you do read something you don't like, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't mind construtive critism, it's the flames that hurt. So...just let me know alright guys?**


	31. Out in the open

**This is going to be another one of those chapters where people are describing to you what they think is going on with Vanessa,why they think she acted like she did and such. Vanessa's going to have the POV this whole chapter, though. People are going to come to her with the assumptions.**

Chapter 31

8:00 PM

I was grumpy. More like pissed off, but we'll just say grumpy. Why was I grumpy/pissed off? When Amy and I walked into the arena tonight, guess what I was greeted with? A bunch of stares. People would look away and whisper to someone else. All the while, still keeping an eye on me. That instantly put me in a bad mood. Amy noticed my mood change and she didn't like it. She wasn't mad at me, but the people who were making me upset. When we got to our locker room, I was estatic. No more weird stares.

"Am I allowed in here?"Randy asked, poking his head in the door.

Amy laughed. "Of course you are stupid. This is your locker room too. You just can't touch Vanessa without her permission."Amy said. Randy nodded, and walked in. "Hello then my lovely female companions!"He said, tossing his bag onto the table. "How are you today?"He asked us. Amy shrugged.

"I'm alright. Vanessa?"She said looking to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm pissed, that's how I am."I said. Randy raised an eyebrow and me. Then looked at Amy. "What's her problem?"He asked, pointing his finger at me. Amy sighed. "When we got here tonight, people were staring at her hardcore. It was just like high school again. People would look at her, whisper to their friends, and look back. I think Vanessa was about ready to punch someone."She explained to him. WIth her explaining it, it just made me more upset. Randy sat on the couch next to Amy.

"Ah. Well, don't worry squirt. You'll be old news in about 10 minutes."

"What did I tell you about calling me squirt Randy?"

"To not to. But since when I do I listen to you?"

"Randy, have you noticed how when I'm pissed off Adam and Jeff shut up?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You should take a page out of their book. Seriously."

"You're so mean to me."

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such an idiot."

"You wound me Vanessa."

"You'll live."

His jaw dropped in mock shock. He turned to Amy. "Do you hear how mean she's being to me?"He asked. Amy shrugged. "You'll get over it."She replied. I smiled at her. I knew Amy always had my back. She smiled at me too. Randy scoffed. "Well then. I guess I'll just go find people who actually appreciate my presence."He said standing up. I waved goodbye at him. He smirked and walked out of the room, but before he left he whispered "I'll be back in like 10 minutes."

***1st Assumption***

Not 5 minutes after Randy left, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"Amy said. The door opened and about 6 different divas walked in. Beth, Brie and Nikki, Melina,Eve,and Raw's newest diva Kelly Kelly. I raised a brow at them. I didn't really associate myself with the other divas, so I was curious as to why they were here. I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees. "What can we do for you ladies?"I asked as nicely as I could. I stole a glance at Amy, and almost laughed. She was acting all tough-bitch on them. She was still leanedback with her left leg over her right one, and slightly glaring at them. It made most of the divas nervous, not Beth and Melina though. Melina spoke first.

"Look Vanessa. I know that you and I haven't really talked before."She said. I nodded, signaling for her to go on. "Well, it's just that me and the other divas...are concerned."She finished. I groaned internally. Damn it. I knew this was going to happen. "About what Melina?"I asked. She sighed. "About you. About the way you reacted to the Big Show last night. We're worried that we might know what's going on."She said. How the hell do they know what's going on? Who blabbed? If it was Mikey I swear to God I'm gonna kill him.

"And just what do you think is going on Melina?"I asked.

She looked over to Eve, who nodded. She walked over to me, sat on the table in front of me and grasped my hands in hers. "Um..."I trailed off uncomfortably. I have never talked to Eve before, and here she is holding my hands, looking at me in worry. "Are you still dating Jeff, honey?"She asked sweetly. I nodded slowly, unsure of what Jeff had to do with this. She took a deep breath and looked meaningfully in my eyes. "Is he beating you, Vanessa? If he is, honey you've got to leave him."She said. The girls behind her nodded in agreement. Amy and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this, Vanessa."Eve said timidly.

I controlled my laughter enough to set her straight. "Jeff's not beating me Eve. I swear. He's too much of a sweetheart to do that."I said. Amy nodded. Eve suddenly looked upset. "You don't have to lie about it. We're here for you."She gestured to the Divas behind her. I stopped laughing, as did Amy. They were really convinced I was being abused by my boyfriend. I could see their reasoning, but it wasn't true. "Eve, honey listen to me. Jeff is not hurting me in any way. Does it look like I have bruises? Besides, do you really think, with the amount of protective guy friends I have, that they would let me be with Jeff if he were indeed hurting me?"I said.

She nodded slowly and tightened her grip on my hands. "Then what is it, Vanessa. We want to help."She said. I sighed, and opened my mouth to tell her no, but Amy beat me to it. "Listen guys, Vanessa's fine. She just had a mini freak attack, because of how huge Big Show is. She's fine. Trust me, I would know."She said in a tone that screamed at them to drop it. They nodded, accepting that answer. "Well...if you ever need anything at all. Give us a call. We may not always be friends, but we divas stick together in times of hardship."Melina said as she left. I found myself gaining a huge respect for the Latina. As the Divas trickled out, Beth stayed behind.

"I want to know how you got stabbed Vanessa. And by who. I think you owe me that much for not even touching it last night."She said.

I sighed. "Beth, I'll just tell you this. It was by someone who I thought to be a friend. It was a guy, hence why I freaked out. Does that satisfy you?"I said quickly. It didn't seem like it did but she accepted it, and she left. I threw my head on the back of the couch and groaned. "This is why I was so mad at myself last night Amy. I'll bet anything more people are going to approach me with concerns. Poor Jeff is going to be their main target."I complained. Amy gave me a sympathetic smile. "Why don't we go for a walk around the arena? That way you can cool down a bit?"She suggested. I sighed and nodded.

Turns out walking around was a very bad idea. I got even more stares than I had before. I sighed. It was my own fault I guess. "It is most certainly not your fault Vanessa."Amy said. Oops. I'd said that out loud. "Just because people don't know how to mind their own business, doesn't mean it's your fault."She said loudly. Everyone looked away from me and Amy. I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Ames."I whispered. She smiled at me.

"No problem Essie."

We walked for a little bit longer without any interuptions. I figured people were done approaching me and such, but I was way off. Chris approached me. At least I saw the girls coming. I didn't see Chris, as he was hehind me, and he grabbed my arm. Not roughly, but just trying to stop me. Needless to say, I kind of freaked out when I saw the blonde hair and the blue eyes. I had screamed against my will and Amy went into protective mode.

"Damn it Chris!"Amy said, bending down to my level. I'd fallen on the ground again. She pulled me up. "You alright Essie?"She asked calmly. I nodded and tried to slow my heart rate down. I looked at an extremely guilty looking Chris. "Scared the crap out of me!"I said. He grimaced. "I'm sorry..."He said softly.

"It's...fine. I over reacted. I'm alright. No harm done."I said. He looked like he didn't believe me. "Anyway, what'd you need me for?"Then a thought struck me."Why are you just roaming the halls anyway? You're going to blow your cover!"I said.

He shrugged. "I don't really care anymore. But, I wanted to tell you personally that I was going to have you and your guard dog here in a tag team match together next week."He said. I nodded, as did Amy. "Speaking of Amy, you have a match tonight. Against Melina. Vanessa, you have a promo to do."He said.

I groaned. "Chris, why don't you tell me these things ahead of time? Steph was all organized and everything. Do you just do things as they pop in your head?"I complained. He smirked and nodded. "Who am I doing the promo with?"I asked. "Shawn and Hunter."I sighed. Wonderful. More men. Just what I needed at the moment. "What are we doing?"

"Not much, just a little bit of congratulating and taking a few jabs at you. That's what Hunter's doing anyway. He's turning heel."

"Okay. When and where?"

"10:00 on the dot in Shawn's locker room."

"All I have to do is respond to what Hunter says?"

"Yeah."

"Mkay."

Chris turned to walk away but stopped. "I really am sorry Vanessa. I didn't mean to scare you..."He said. I waved him off. "I said it's fine. Now go do whatever it is you usually do on Mondays."I said.

***2nd Assumption***

When Amy had to go change for her match, I still wandered around. Randy was wrong. I was still getting gawked at. I just ignored it. I actually saw the Big Show aka Paul Wight. "Hey Paul!"I greeted. He gave me a big grin. "Hey little one!"He said happily. "How ya doin' big guy?"I asked. He shrugged. "I'm good. I should be asking you that, though."He said.

"I'm fine as well."

"Didn't seem like it last night."

"Yeah...about that..."

"I didn't know you were afraid of me. I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not afraid of you Paul. I just...let the pressure get to me."I lied halfway. I really wasn't afraid of him, but it definitely wasn't the pressure. He gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you'. "Well...if that's all."He said. I sighed. "I'm really not scared of you. I just had an unprofessional moment is all."I explained again. He nodded. "Well...Miss Unprofessional, I'll see you later then."He said, walking away. I found myself glaring at him a little bit. How dare he not believe me! I decided it was time to head back to the locker room and watch Amy's match.

***Promo, 3rd person***

**The camera showed Vanessa and Shawn in Shawn's locker room. They were discussing thier match last night. "Did you see me kick Big Show in the face? Oh it was great!"Shawn gushed. Vanessa laughed. "I was there Shawn. Of course I saw. Did you see me knock Beth on her butt in the very begining?Now, THAT my friend, is amazing."She said. Shawn nodded eagerly. "I think in short, Ness, we just rocked it last night. We kept our belts,we got amazing hits in, and we looked amazing while doing it all!"Shawn said. Vanessa opened her mouth to reply but was interupted by a deep voice. "Shawn!"It said.**

**The camera panned out to reveal Triple H. Shawn smiled at his friend. "Hunter! What's up man?"The Texan greeted Hunter happily. Vanessa just kinda stood there awkwardly. "I just wanted to say Congratz and all that jazz to my best friend! That was an amazing win you picked up last night!"He said. Shawn smiled and pulled Vanessa to him. The WWE Universe didn't miss the slight widening of her eyes. "Thanks Hunter, but I couldn't of done it without my partner and Mini Me, Vanessa."He said fondly. Hunter laughed.**

**"Shawn don't be modest. What'd she do last night besides have some sort of freak-out in the middle of the ring?"**

**Vanessa glared at Hunter. Shawn laughed nervously. "Now Hunter, don't go bad-mouthing Vanessa. She's a very talented wrestler. What happened last night was only because of Show's hugeness. I didn't expect her to wrestle him anyway. I'm the man, that's what I do."He said. Hunter looked down at Vanessa. He bent down to her level. She was still glaring at him. "What's wrong Vanessa? Are you afraid of the Big Show? You afraid he's gonna eat you?"He teased.**

**"No, but I'm afraid if you get any closer to my face you're going to poke my eye out with that huge ass nose on your face."She retorted.**

**Shawn snickered at his friend's expense. Hunter had now narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Shawn, sensing something was about to go down, pulled Vanessa behind him. "Now now leave her alone Hunter."He warned. Vanessa poked her head around Shawn's shoulder. Hunter stood back up. "Why are you protecting her Shawn?"He asked incredulously. **

**"She's my partner, and I enjoy her. Same reason why I protected you. Also she's my Mini Me man!"He stated.**

**"In case you haven't noticed, I don't need you to protect me."**

**"No dip. You did back in the 90's though. Anyway, on to a lighter subject."**

**Hunter pushed Shawn out of the way and faced Vanessa again. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're just using Shawn to get more popular. It makes me sick."He accused. She raised a thin eyebrow at him. "First off, I would never use Shawn. He's an amazing person and doesn't deserve that. Just because you did that, doesn't mean all of his partners are going to."She replied easily. Hunter glared at her. "I got where I am by talent. I didn't use Shawn."He argued.**

**"Now guys-"Shawn started but was interupted by Vanessa.**

**"I thought you got here because you married the bosses' daughter. Oh well, I guess ya learn something new everyday!"She said shrugging. Hunter's glare intensified. "I can see we're going to have a problem with each other. Aren't we?"He asked. Vanessa looked up at him. "I guess so."She replied. He smirked. "Just remember. You can run, but you can't hide."He lifted his hand up and brushed at her cheek. "Just like you can't hide these bruises."Sure enough, where Hunter and brushed his thumb, a bruise shone through. She glared at him so hard that if looks could kill it would be the end of The Game. He chuckled. "See you later Shawn."He said, turning around and walking out.**

***Normal POV***

As soon as the camera flicked off I glared for real at Hunter. "You idiot! Do you realize what you just did?"I half-yelled. He looked at me with concern. "What'd I do?"He asked. I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. He really didn't know? "There's a reason I covered those bruises up! So people wouldn't see them idiot! Now the staring's going to get a thousand times worse and the rumors that Jeff beats me are going to be more common than ever! God Hunter, don't you think before you act?"I yelled this time.

He looked extremely guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"He apologized. I sighed angrily. "I guess it's fine since you didn't know but damn it Hunter!"I said, and fell onto one of the benches in "Shawn's locker room". I put my head in my hands and groaned once more. "What happened to you anyway?"Hunter asked. I looked at him. "Tell him Shawn."I said. Shawn sighed and nodded. I leaned against the wall, listening as Shawn explained what had happened to me when I went missing. A few angry tears fell down my cheeks as he retold the horrible story. After he was done Hunter looked at me now looking more guilty than ever. "I am so sorry I-"I put my hand up.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna leave while I have to chance. Tell Amy I didn't feel good and left."

Shawn nodded and watched me walk out. As I walked through the hallways I was greeted with the stares that had become so common today,as had the whisperings. This time the whispering was louder, or so it seemed. I just pulled my hood up over my head and stuffed my hands in Jeff's sweater pockets. I kept my gaze on the floor as I exited the arena, feeling the stares on my back.

**Chapter 31 complete! Yay! Anyway, I have a bit of an issue guys. I just realized that in order for the big surprise in Chapter 33 to happen, I need to do a time skip. Not a huge one, just around two months. Now, I could do that, or I could just push the surprise back. It doesn't matter to me. It's up to you guys! Just let me know, and I shall deliver! Leave your answers in the reviews or PM me, whatever floats your boat!**


	32. Solutions

**Alright...I have decided I will be pushing the thing back a little. Like maybe 2 or 3 chapters. 2 more months need to pass before it can happen. I hope it'll be worth the wait. Also this is going to be a semi long chapter, simply because...well...I don't know. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 32

10:30 PM

Amy and Vanessa's hotel room

I walked in the hotel room and pulled my hood down. I laid down on my bed and put my arm over my face. Everyone in the world now knew I had unexplained bruises on my face. Which would lead them to thinking there had to be more...Sigh. Stupid Hunter. Deep down, I knew he truly didn't mean for this to happen, but I needed someone to blame. Actually, what I needed was someone to talk to. About anything really. As if on cue, my phone began playing Sugar Pie Honey Bunch by Hot Chocolate. I smiled a little at Jeff's ringtone I'd given him.

"Hey."I answered.

"You okay?"Asked Jeff.

"I...guess."

"Doesn't sound like you are. Got something on your mind babe?"

"Kind of."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"This Raw hasn't been very beneficial to me."

"Yeah I saw your promo with Hunter and Shawn. I could tell the glare you were giving him at the end was real. Anything happen backstage?"

"Yeah, I was approached by some of the other divas. They're 'concerned about me'."

"What are they converned about? The SummerSlam thing?"

"Yeah. They had a theory as to why I did it too."

"What was it?"

I sighed. "They had somehow came to the conclusion that it was because you abuse me."I said. He started to say something but I cut him off. "Right after Eve said that, Amy and I broke out in laughter. The girls didn't like that too much. I had to explain to them that you were too much of a sweetheart to even consider doing that."I stated.

"I would never lay a hand on you."

"I know Jeff. I know."

"Anything else happen?"

"Let's see, Paul thinks I'm scared of him."

"Which one?"

"Big Show."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So what else happened?"

"I freaked out on Chris today."

"What happened?"

"I guess he didn't know about Amy's no touching Vanessa rule, and he grabbed my arm to get my attention. I turned around, saw the blonde hair and blue eyes and I freaked. I screamed and fell to the ground again, just like Sunday. I didn't even mean to scream. Poor Chris looked so guilty. I felt really bad too."

"Well...he understands your issue."

"Yeah he does. He still felt guilty though. I think Hunter's level of guilt overshadows his anyway."

"Why you say that?"

"Because after I went off the air, I yelled at Hunter for removing some of the make up I had on to cover my bruises. He asked what happened, and I told Shawn to tell him what happened. Hunter looked like he wanted to just melt into the floor."

I sighed deeply. "I'm glad you called. I needed someone to talk to."I said. "Where's Amy at?"Jeff asked. "Still at the arena. I left right after I was done. I couldn't take the whispering and the stares anymore."I explained. "It was just like being the new kid in school. I hated it. So, I put your hoodie on, pulled the hood up and walked out, caught a cab and came here."

"Then I called."

"Yes. When am I going to see you again? I miss you."

"Not sure Ness. Do I actually get to touch you when I see you this time? Or do I have to follow the no touchy rule still?"He joked.

"Yes. I've decided one by one, I'm going to let the important guys in my life make contact with me."

"That's good Vanessa, just don't push yourself."

"I won't. Besides, I miss my heater."

"I miss you too. Listen I gotta go, I think Shannon just broke something."

"Alright, I love you and tell Shannon to quit breaking things."

"Like he'd listen. I love you too."

I set my phone down on my bed and smiled a bit. Talking Jeff always put me in a good mood. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe sleeping would make things better. As soon as I closed my eyes, though the door opened. "Care to explain why you left without telling me?"Amy asked in a sickingly sweet voice. Crap. She's pissed. I opened my eyes to look at her. "I was sick of being there. Everyone knows I have unexplained bruises on my face now."I said. As soon as it came out of my mouth I knew it was a sucky excuse.

"Mhmm, I see. So how hard would it of been to oh, I don't know, drop by and say 'Hey Amy I'm leaving. Just letting you know so you don't go searching the entire arena looking for me, scared to death something happened to me!"

"I'm sorry Amy..."

She sighed. "Don't ever do that to me again. Understand?"She said, pointing a finger at me. It felt like I was getting yelled at by my mother. "Yes Mom."I replied. She cracked a smile and releaxed. "Alright. So what made you want to leave so bad?" She asked. "You didn't see the promo?"I asked. She shrugged.

"I was in the shower. Why? What'd Hunter do?"

"He rubbed some of my make up off, showing one of my bruises."

"Oh that's just great!"

"I know. The stares had increased by a hundred when I walked out."

"I don't blame you for just walking out now."

"I'm dreading next week with a passion."

Amy half smiled at me. "I bet."Then realization crossed her features. "Oh! I have something for us, that I think you'll enjoy."She said. I raised a brow at her. "And what would that be?"I asked curiously. She walked over to the door and picked up a plain white box. She brought it back over to the bed and handed it to me. "Open it."She instructed. I did as she said. I lifted the top off of the box and grinned at what was inside. "Cupcakes!"I exclaimed happily. She laughed and nodded.

"I figured since you were having a bad day, this might cheer you up."She said.

"It definitely makes it better. Cupcakes are amazing. What kind are they?"

"Chocolate, what else?"

"Our favorite."

"Indeed."

I set the box between the two of us and we each grabbed a cupcake. Amy took a bite out of hers. "Mmm, food we really aren't supposed to have. Ahh it tastes delicious."She said in a voice that reminded me of a love-struck teenager. I chuckled and took a bite out of mine. It truly was delicious though. As Amy and I were enjoying our cupcakes, her phone rang. "Hey babe."She said, still eating the cupcake. She listened for a second and then her eyes widened. "Already?"She asked. She listened again. "Text me the link. We'll check it out."She said. What are we checking out? She hung up with Adam and waited for the text. "What's going on Amy?"I asked.

"One of the dirtsheets posted an article about you."She said.

"WHAT?"I almost yelled.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. This is fast even by their standards. This is serious. Adam was just surfing the web and he saw a link to it."She explained. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text. "Go get your laptop."She said. I nodded and did so. It took hours for it to turn on it seemed. Finally it was ready to be of use. I quickly connected to the WiFi, and opened Google Chrome. I looked at Amy. "Link?"I asked. I typed it as she read it to me. A few seconds later a headline appeared on the screen. "WWE Diva Vanessa Copeland. Being abused?"Amy read aloud. I growled a little and scrolled down. There were pictures of me with every guy I hang out with. Even with Jay. "How do they get these pictures? Mikey and I rarely hang out in public!"I asked Amy.

"The paparazzi are very sneaky people. Vicious too. Let's see what the damages are."

"Vanessa Copeland, a current WWE Diva and little sister of Adam Copeland better known as Edge, seems to be having a little trouble these days dealing with men. Sunday night at WWE's live pay-per-view event SummerSlam, Copeland was involved in a tag team match with partner Shawn Michaels against Beth Phoenix and Big Show. During that match, Vanessa made contact with the Show, and she literally freaked out. She screamed, fell to the ground and cowered in fear of the man. Her partner quickly tagged himself in. What is her deal? We know the answer." I read aloud.

"Oh my god, I can already see were this is going. Keep going."Amy said.

"A member of our team happenes to be related to WWE Diva Eve Torres, and got a backstage pass to tonight's episode of Raw. Our team member,Kim, reported that the diva in question had a repeat of the SummerSlam incident when former WWE Superstar, Chris Jericho approached her from behind. Amy Dumas,who had returned only a few weeks ago, yelled something at the blonde haired Canadian,what Kim couldn't hear. But what she did hear was Dumas consoling the fallen blonde. Dumas picked Copeland up and they talked to the Canandian a little before leaving. Kim was told by her relative, that several divas questioned Vanessa about her actions. She denied being abused by boyfriend, WWE Superstar, Jeff Hardy. Her reasoning, apparently was that she didn't have any bruises and with the amount of protective friends she had, it wouldn't be allowed to happen. Copeland also says Hardy is too much of a sweetheart to do such a thing. Is he really? Hardy's been known to have drug problems in his past. Later that night, Copeland was involved in a promo with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. During the promo, Hemsley(Triple H) rubbed a bit of make up off of Copeland's face, the insinuation being she can't hide from him, just like she can't hide these bruises. If you remember, part of Copeland's argument against being abused was that she had no bruises. Well, now it's revealed that she does. Does this mean she is being abused? If so, by whom? Her boyfriend? Perhaps her older brother? Maybe it's one of her guy friends that she hangs around so much. We don't know who it's by, but we're definitely sure she's being abused. Keep checking in, and we'll keep you posted!" By the time I'd finished reading, I was beyond pissed. "What does Jeff's drug issues have to do with anything?"

"I think they're saying he hits you whenever he gets high or something." Amy said.

"This is total bullshit. They don't know what the hell they're talking about."I seethed. Amy put her arm around me. "I know they don't. But they think they do."She said. "What am I supposed to do Amy?"I asked. She shrugged. "There's three options of what could happen. One, you ignore it. Two, you yell and scream at them, then get labeled a pyscho, or three you tell them what really happened."She said. I sighed. The first one would be hard to do, but I guess it's my only real option. I fell backwards on the bed and sighed.

"Being semi-famous sucks." I said.

"What are you talking about semi-famous, you're famous honey. Your business is now other peoples."

"They don't need to know my personal life, unless I tell them."

"Not what they think."

"Ugh."

"I know what you could do to maybe put the fire out a bit."

"Please do share your amazing secret Amy."

"Make a Facebook."

I sat up and looked at her. "What is that gonna solve?"I asked in disbelief. "Think about it, if you told them some story on your facebook then they're going to believe you. Not the dirtsheets. Just don't get addicted to it."She said. I thought about it for a second. Would it really help? I sighed. "No harm in trying I guess. I can always delete right?"I said. Amy nodded. I sighed again and went to Facebook. "Stupid Jay. Makes my life so damn difficult."I mumbled while I filled everything out. Amy chuckled at my mumblings. "What should my picture be?"I asked.

"One that only you would have. It helps prove you're the real Vanessa."

"Last time I checked Amy, I've been the real Vanessa for about 26 years now."

"Yeah but I gurantee you there's about 20 Vanessa Copelands on Facebook."

I shuddered at that. "That's extremely creepy Amy."I said. I decided to use a picture of me and Adam as my default. It was one I really liked too. It was the one of me on his back. "Alright now what Amy?"I asked. "You make a status about the incident or whatever."She said. I nodded and did so. She laughed when she read it. "So you think 'Don't listen to the dirtsheets, I am NOT being abused. Do you guys not remember what I do for a living? Don't be an idiot alright?' works?"She asked laughing. I nodded. "I think it does."I said clicking the blue share button. I refreshed the page and I was attacked by friend requests. "Ah!"I exclaimed. "Accept them. The more people you have, the better."She said. I sighed and nodded. It took forever to accept them, because whenever I thought I was done, more would show up. "Alright, I'm done for the night. I don't understand how this can even be addictive."I said, closing my laptop.

"It happens. You might want to download the app on your phone. So you don't get bombarded with notifications."Amy advised.

"If my phone doesn't ever shut up, I'm fully blaming you for it. Making me make a Facebook. And if it doesn't work, I may have to fight you."I warned her. She smirked and nodded. I quickly downloaded the app on my phone. I set it down. "I'm going to change."I said, and quickly did so. Amy did as well. We polished off the cupcakes and then we went to bed. Amy got lucky because my phone didn't go off all night, like I thought it would.

***Smackdown Taping***

"They're going to be so surprised when they see us."Amy said. I nodded in agreement. We decided to pay a visit to Adam and Jeff over at Smackdown. We didn't tell them we were coming though. We wanted to surprise them. "You know they share a locker room now?"Amy said. I looked at her in surprise. "Really?"She nodded. "I think Jeff replaced Jay."She said. I shook my head. I still can't believe how close the two were now. I guess this is how Adam felt when Amy and I became friends.

It didn't take long to find Adam. The poor man was being hassled by Vickie Gurerro. From the looks of it, she seemed to be flirting with him. Amy and I tried our best not to laugh. Vickie desperately wanted her and Adam to be something. She loved being in that storyline with him. "I got this Amy."I said. She smirked and nodded. I walked up to Adam, still trying not to laugh. Vickie didn't like me very much. Not many of Adam's girlfriends did. The reason Vickie doesn't like me though, is because she overheard me telling Adam if he dated the fat toad I'd disown him. It was a joke of course, Adam has standards. "Hey Addy."I said, walking up to them. Vickie frowned at me, while Adam smiled happily. "Nessie!"He said.

"Vanessa. If you'll excuse us, we were busy."Vickie said.

I smiled at her. "I don't think you were that busy Vickie. I hope you know Adam has a girlfriend."I said. She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I could easily take her on, but that's not the point. We were talking business."She said. I laughed a little. "Okay firstly, I thought you already had a business partner, that blonde idiot Dolph. And secondly, Amy would kill you Vickie. But if you're adamant about this, you could always tell her. She's right over there."I said pointing to where Amy was behind me. Vickie paled. "I'll talk to you later Adam."She said, walking away. I laughed at her retreating form. "Hey guys."Amy said walking up. I smiled at her.

"Took care of it."I said.

"Good work."

"Thank you."

I turned to Adam. "Guess what your brilliant girlfriend told me to do?"I said. He shrugged. "What?" He asked. "She made me make a Facebook last night. I already have over 300 friends. It's ridiculous."I said. He laughed a little. "What's that gonna solve Amy?"He asked looking at his girlfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It got her side of the story out. The dirtsheets are starting to attack her. It's best she has some internet thing to reply to the rumors."She responded. Adam shrugged. "Good idea." I nodded. It was actually turning out to be a good idea after all. People were reading the status I put up and they were buying it. Thank God.

"Where would my boyfriend be?"I asked Adam.

"He would be either in our locker room or in the cafeteria searching for Skittles."

"Thank you."

I started off on my journey to find Jeff. I checked the cafeteria first. No Jeff there. The locker room was next. As I walked I decided something. The only way I was ever going to get back to normal was by letting people back in. So, I believe I'm going to tell Amy to drop the no touching rule and exchange it for a don't sneak up behind her rule. I guess it all depends on if I can do it. When I made it to their locker room, I decided that's what I was doing. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a "Come in!" courtesy of Jeff's voice. I smiled and walked in.

Jeff was sitting on the couch and he looked at the door. A big grin broke out on his face. "Vanessa!"he said happily. I smiled back at him. "Yepp! Now come give me a hug!"I said. He got up and he pulled me into his arms happily. I hugged him back and sighed happily when I breathed in his amazing smell. I was happy, being in his arms. All of my problems just melted away. I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's how I felt. Little did I know, things were about to get much worse.

**Ahh a little cliffhanger for you guys :D. So...I'm hoping her letting people back in to help her makes sense! And I also hope that dirtsheet article was good enough. Anyways...after I got a few It doesn't matters and such I decided I would just push the thing back. Reina! I missed you last chapter! Glad your back :). Sooo review my fellow wrestling fans! Being on Vacation makes me so creative :D**


	33. Revealed!

_**Wake Up-Hilary Duff**_

_There's people talking_

_They talk about me_

_They know my name_

_They think they know_

_Everything, but they don't know anything_

_About me_

Chapter 33

August 22nd, 2011

8:14 PM

Raw Live Event

Mikey pulled his car up to the arena parking lot. We were in Cleveland, so he demanded I come meet his parents. When I asked him why I had to meet his parents he replied with "You're my best friend Pearl. You gotta meet them. It's best friend rules." So, I met his parents. Well, his Mom and his step dad. They were really nice and I even got to hear some embarassing stories about Mikey. I found that extremely beneficial for blackmail. Mikey shut the car enigne off, and he stepped out of the car. I did the same. "Whoa, there's a lot of people over there."I observed. "Where?"He asked. I pointed at the entrance to the arena where a bunch of people were clamoring about. Mikey's eyes widened. "Shit."

"What?"I asked looking at him.

"That's not just any normal group of people Vanessa."

"Who are they?"

"Paparazzi."

I could've died. "Fuck."I said. Mikey thought for second and then he opened the backseat door and pulled out a sweater. "Here put this on and put the hood up. Maybe we can sneak past them."He said, thrusting the sweater at me. "Can't we just ignore them?"I asked. He shook his head. "No. They're like vultures. They'll pick you apart bit by bit."He said.

"THERE SHE IS!"Someone yelled.

Mikey and I looked in the direction it came from. They now knew I was here. "Damn it. We're going to have to go through them."He said, grabbing my upper arm. He began leading me towards the horde of people. I gulped as we drew closer to them. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. They're just people, right? Wrong. I was so wrong.

"Vanessa! Tell us! Who's hurting you?"One asked.

"No one."I replied.

"Is it Jeff? Is he beating you?"Another asked.

"NO! Jeff's never laid a hand on me!"

"Is it your brother?"

"Adam is my older brother. He'd never hurt me."

"Is it you Mike?"

Mikey almost stopped. "I would never hurt Vanessa. She's my best friend and I love her." He said through clenched teeth. One reporter smirked. "It sure looks like you're hurting her. Why's your grip so tight on her arm Miz?"He asked. "Maybe because he's trying to get me away from you guys!"I said. We continued walking and they followed us.

"How'd you get the bruises Vanessa?"

"I wrestle. It's bound to happen."

"Are there more?"

"Mind your own business."

"Rumor has it that you've been stabbed. Is that true?"

"No it isn't. I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"Why don't you just tell us who's hurting you?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE IS!"

"You can't hide the evidence! Even your fellow divas are concerned!"

"Well they can mind their own business too."

"What are you hiding? Your fans want to know! Now, unless you don't care about your fans, I think you should let them know!"

"If my fans are real fans, then they'll believe me when I say I'm fine. I don't have to explain anything to you people."

Finally Mikey and I reached the door. We managed to get inside without the paparazzi following us in. Once inside, Mikey let go of my arm. "You did good for your first attack. Just expect more of them."He said. I looked at Mikey and I felt so happy to have him. Without him, I would've died out there. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. "Well...I'm...going to go to my locker room. See you later Mikey."I said. He nodded. "Tell Amy I said hi."I nodded and we went our separate ways.

As I was walking down the hallway, I was greeted with the stares again. I sighed and kept my head down. "You alright Vanessa?"Someone asked. I looked up and saw Melina looking at me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired of all the stares."I told her. She nodded. "I understand. It's never fun being gawked at is it?"She said. I shook my head and half smiled at her. "No, it isn't. It isn't fun getting asked who's beating you all the time either."

"I don't think you are being abused anymore."

"Well...thanks. Spread the word."

"I think those are old bruises."

"Come again?"

"You were defintely beaten by someone. Not anyone in your circle of friends, but by someone. I think it was by someone you trusted though. That's why you don't let any of your current friends touch you as much, and why you freak out if someone grabbed at you from behind."

My jaw dropped. She was pretty much spot on. "From your expression, I can tell I'm right. I'm not going to be all nosey though. If you want to tell me, you'll tell me. If I'm questioned for any reason, I'll stick with your story."She said. That respect I'd felt for Melina last week had just increased by twenty. She smiled at me before walking away. I just continued walking to my shared locker room. When I opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of my oh so wonderful big brother and my amazing best friend Amy, heavily making out. Why was it always ME that caught them? "Ah! Keep it PG guys. Break it up."I said, covering my eyes. I waited a second before uncovering them. Thankfully they had pulled apart.

"Hey Vanessa!"Amy said, still straddling Adam's waist.

"Hey Amy..."I said trying not to look at them. Amy got the hint and got off of Adam. I sighed. "Thank you." She nodded. "You ready for our tag team match tonight?"She asked. I nodded exictedly. "Guess who were wrestling?"She said. I shrugged. "We're actually going against some real challenges. Melina and Beth. I guess they're our current rivals or whatever."She said. I smiled, but I guess not big enough for Amy's liking. Amy frowned. "What's wrong?"She asked.

"When we arrived, Mikey and I were attacked by paprazzi."I said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, same old same old? Who's hurting you? What's going on? Right?"She said. I nodded. "Pretty much. It's freaking annoying."I said. Adam smirked. "Well, I know what will put you in a better mood."He said slyly. I cocked a brow at him. "What?"I asked cautiously. If Adam had something planned, that meant trouble. Adam's not a very good surprise planner. Things always went wrong. One time when I was 12, he attempted to make me a birthday cake. Needless to say, the entire kitchen was covered in cake batter when I got home from school. Adam was in the kitchen, covered from head to toe in the batter. When he saw me he smiled and said "surprise!". So I've learned to be wary when Adam plans things.

Adam, who saw the caution in my eyes rolled his own. "I know a certain Rainbow Haired Warrior who just happens to be here tonight."He said. I grinned. My Jeffy was here! "You guys are attatched at the hip aren't you? I swear, it's like you never leave each other's presence."I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a hypocrite. You and Amy are the same way."He said. I smiled at Amy. "Yes, but we're women. People just assume were best friends, as girl best friends spend lots of time with each other. You and Jeff on the other hand, are men. When people see you together all the time they assume you're having tons of gay sex."I said. Amy started laughing, while Adam glared at me. "Are you having gay sex with my boyfriend Adam?"I asked. Amy just laughed harder.

"Are you having lesbian sex with my girlfriend Vanessa?"Adam retorted.

"Yes, I am. But that's beside the point. Are you having gay sex with my boyfriend?"I said grinning.

Poor Amy was dieing of laughter as me and Adam just continued that discussion. "Jeff and I are not having gay sex!"Adam stated. "Damn right we aren't."Jeff said walking in. I looked at him with an amused expression on my face. "Are you sure? Because that's not what people who write fanfiction say."I said. "They seem to like you two together, John Cena and Randy, and Mark and Shawn. Hunter and Shawn too."I said absentmindly. Adam and Jeff shuddered. "Not okay."They said. "Alright I think it's time to get off the topic of gay sex."Adam said. "Agreed."Jeff echoed. I giggled at their uncomfort. I looked at Amy who had managed to stop laughing and was now trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "You okay Amykins?"I asked laughing. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."She replied.

I looked at Jeff. "Hey."I said smiling. He chuckled. "Hey."He replied. "So what are you and my oh so annoying brother doing here?"I asked. Jeff smiled. "You visited us last week, so we visited you this week. Besides I guess my face will make you happy. Adam's words, not mine."He said. I turned around and looked at Adam's smirking face. "You're such an idiot."I told him. "Ah yes, but I'm a thoughtful idiot."He said. I laughed a little and turned back to Jeff. "Yes, seeing you does make me happy."I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I surprised myself when I didn't tense up, but practically melted into him. Maybe dropping the no touching rule had been a good idea after all. I decided to see just how much I could handle. I stood on my tiptoes. Jeff seemed to notice what I was doing, and he met me halfway. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. "Alright, what did I say about the PDA?"Adam said.

"I think we've tortured Vanessa enough with our own PDA. Grow up Adam."Amy said.

"But Amy-"

"Let it go Addy. C'mon, let's go do something productive."

I heard Adam sigh, and they walked past us. When the door closed, Jeff pulled away a little. He rested his forehead on mine. "I've missed kissing you."He said softly. I smiled and stared into his emerald eyes. "I've missed you in general."I replied. He smiled at me and kissed me again. "Did I tell you my decision?"I asked. "Are you letting people in again? Like it's set in stone?"He asked. "Yes. I need to get over this whole Jay thing, so people will stop asking stupid questions."I said. "The good thing is, that I only have one bruise left. That one itself will probably be gone tomorrow."

"That's really good."

"Yes it is. I'm tired of all the dirtsheet articles and paparazzi."

"Paparazzi?"

"Yeah, Mikey and I ran into them when we got here. I wouldn't of survived out there without him. He pulled me through them."

"You couldn't of been with anyone better for that situation. Mike's got a lot of experience with the paparazzi."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah he does."I said. Before anything else could be said, a small feminine voice said my name. I looked over Jeff and saw Kelly Kelly. "Chris wants to see you Vanessa. In his office."She said. I smiled at her. "He blew his secret didn't he?"I asked. She smiled and nodded. I chuckled and looked at Jeff. "Come with?"I asked. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Let's go."He said, kissing my temple. I smiled at Kelly before walking out with Jeff.

***Kelly's POV***

Jeff kissed Vanessa's temple softly. "Let's go."He said. Vanessa smiled at me before leaving the room. I quickly followed them out, as this wasn't my locker room. I smiled to myself. Jeff and Vanessa were really cute together. I couldn't see how I'd thought he'd hurt her. Gosh, I really was a blonde. I knew who'd hurt her now though. Jay. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. I could hear them talking. I know I needed to go tell my fellow divas though, so they wouldn't be blaming Jeff anymore.

I walked quickly to the Divas locker room and found Eve, Beth, Melina, and the Twins in there. "Guys! I have big news!"I said. They looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Jeff isn't the one hurting Vanessa! I know who is!"I said excitedly. They all gathered around me, except for Melina. "Who is it?"Eve asked eagerly. "I don't think it's any of our business girls."Melina said. I looked at her.

"But, Mel...you were dead set on finding out who it was."

"That was before I saw the dirtsheet article. We have no business being her in personal life. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us."

Eve waved her off. "Tell us Kel."She demanded. I bit on my bottom lip gently. What if Melina was right? I sighed. We were just worried about her, though. We wanted to help. "It was Jay."I said finally. Everyone gasped. "What? Are you serious? How do you know?"Brie asked. I sighed. "Chris told me to get Vanessa, so I went to her locker room and I could hear her and Jeff talking about it. Vanessa said she was letting people in again. She said she needed to get over this Jay thing so people would stop asking questions."I said.

The girls sat in silence for a second, taking everything in. "You girls better keep that to yourself."Melina warned. Eve looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kiddin me? Melina, the fans want to know what's going on with her!"Melina narrowed her eyes. "No Eve. This stays between us. Understand?"The Latina warned. The brunette nodded unwillingly. Melina looked at the other girls. "That goes for you bigmouths too."She said. We all nodded. Satisifed, Melina walked out of the room. Almost immeadiatley, Eve ran to her phone. "What are you doing Eve?"I asked.

"Calling my cousin Kim. She'll want to know."She answered.

"But Eve! You can't!"

"Like hell I can't."

"It isn't our business Eve!"

"Well, now it is."

I bit my bottom lip again as Eve called her cousin. Did I make a huge mistake, telling the other girls? I should've just kept this to myself...

***Vanessa's POV***

"So what your telling me is that if Amy and I beat Beth and Melina tonight, her and I will go against each other next week to be the number one contender for the Women's championship?"I asked Chris. He nodded. I thought about that for a second. Amy's been Women's Champion before. I haven't. I have a title currently. Amy doesn't. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I want Amy to win it."I said. Chris looked shocked.

"Really? You'd rather have her have it than you?"He asked.

"I have a title right now,and I'm happy with it. I want Amy to win. She deserves it."

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Well...if you're positive. I was thinking you would want it."He said. I smiled. "I do. Just not right now. Besides, if I won the title, then I would probably lose the title I have with Shawn. I don't want that."I explained. Chris nodded and smiled. "This is going to be your first loss isn't it?"He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I'd rather lose to Amy than anyone else."I said. Chris smiled at me again. "Well, why don't you go tell the future Number one contender the decison we've to."He said. I nodded and stood up. Jeff followed me out of the office.

"That was really nice of you Vanessa."He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrugged. "Like I said, Amy deserves it and I'm happy where I'm at with Shawn."I said. "Now we have to go find Miss Amy and tell her of the amazingness."I said. Jeff nodded and we began the search for Amykins.

***After Raw***

Jeff and I walked out of the arena hand in hand. Amy and Adam had decided to have a race to the car, so they were already gone. Jeff and I were just walking and enjoying the cool night air. Raw tonight had gone better than I'd hoped. There was still staring but not as much. It was weird, because those who did stare looked at me like they knew what happened. I just shrugged that thought off. There was no way. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Jeff had stopped walking. When I felt a tug on my arm, I looked back at him and saw a huge smirk on his face. "What's the smirk for?"I asked.

"I just realized something."

"Well, care to share with the rest of the class?"

"My birthday is coming up."

"Yeah. It is. Nine more days I believe. What's your point?"

"I know what I want for my birthday."

"You'll get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

"Aw come on Nessie! Let me tell you what I want."

"Nope. You didn't get me anything for my birthday, so you don't get anything either."

"That isn't fair! You were in a coma for yours!"

"That's no excuse."

"It's a perfect excuse."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him. "Nope."I said. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me to him. "Yes."He replied. I shook my head. "Sorry, no." As soon as I finished saying that, Jeff pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alright what do you want you cheater?"I asked, giving in. He grinned mischievously. "I want..."he leaned to whisper in my ear. "...you."He whispered. It was my turn to smirk.

"Maybe if you're a good Jeff."I whispered back. He smiled and we kissed again. This time we were blinded by flashing lights. Assuming it was Adam with the car lights, I started to laugh. That was until I turned my head. My good mood vanished wuickly. There was a few photographers near us and they had just taken a picture of us kissing. "Really you guys? Don't you have lives?"I said angrily. Jeff rolled his yes and took my hand again. "Let's go find Adam."He said. He led me away from them and towards where the car was at. They followed us.

"Vanessa! Who is hurting you?"

"Didn't you already ask that question?"I snapped.

"Yes, but we want to know!"

"I've already told you people that no one is hurting me. God, you don't listen!"

Thankfully, Adam pulled the car up then. Jeff and I quickly got in and avoided talking to them anymore. "I love you so much right now Adam."I said, leaning my head on Jeff's shoulder. He chuckled. "I was going to leave you out there. Thank Amy."He teased. I smacked the back of his head as he drove away from the arena and towards the hotel.

***At the hotel***

Amy and I sat on my bed. We'd just finished watching Your Highness on my laptop. The guys had gone to go get something. I wasn't paying attention when they were talking. "That was a great movie."She said. I nodded. "Oh, check your facebook."She said. I sighed. Stupid facebook. "Yes Amy."I said, getting on said website. I groaned. More friend requests. I quickly accpeted those, all the while cursing Amy in my head. I only had one notification though. A wall post. I clicked it and it took me to a link. "Look at the crap they're saying! Is it true?"The person who posted it asked. I looked at Amy. "This can't be good. This is from the same website as that dirstsheet."I said, clicking on it. I groaned at the headline. This defnitely wasn't good. "Vanessa's Abuser Revealed!"Amy read. I groaned and feel backwards on the bed. "You read it this time."

"As we posted last week, Vanessa Copeland has been acting very strangely as of late. We know it to be from abuse. By whom, we couldn't be sure. Until now. Our amazing Kim has done it again! Her cousin revealed to her our beloved Diva's alleged abuser. It was none other than best friend of her older brother, Jason Reso Aka Christian."Amy stopped reading and my eyes widened. I quickly sat up and looked at the screen. I read it over again. And a third time. "HOW THE HELL DO THEY KNOW THAT?" I screeched. Amy shrugged and continued reading.

"At first we thought for sure it was Mike The Miz Mizanin. Vanessa and Mike arrived at the arean together today. When our reporters saw them, Mike was dragging Vanessa along with a tight grip on her arm. For pictures click here. But as the night progressed, we got our answers. WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly reported to her follow divas a conversation she'd overheard between Vanessa and Jeff Hardy. Kelly Kelly said she heard Vanessa say to Jeff she needed to get over this whole Jay thing so people would quit asking questions. Vanessa then went on to say her last bruise was almost gone. Kelly Kelly immeadiately went to share the news with her fellow divas, and then Kim's ever so helpful cousin called her and told her. So readers, you now who is abusing our poor Vanessa. What our next question is, is why the hell didn't Adam or Jeff do anything about this? Why did they let it slide? Seems to us over here that they don't seem to care about her as much as we do. Once again, we'll keep you posted to see how this progresses."Amy said.

I wanted to throw my laptop against the wall. I was so pissed off right now. How dare Kellly eavesdrop on my conversation and then tell people about it! Ooh, she was gonna get it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Kelly Kelly was going down. Eve Torres too.

**Well? You like? This is actually quite a long chapter. I didn't mean to make it this long. I just kept typing and typing though. So as you see, Vanessa is ALMOST back to her normal happy self. More of her issues will be revealed next chapter. Did you guys know that Melina, David Hart Smith, and Chris MAsters were fired? Yeah, since the 5th. WWE made a huge mistake in that. I wanted to mention it, but I kept forgetting. Anyway, review my peoples!**


	34. I don't bitch fight I fist fight

Chapter 34

August 29th, 2011

8:30 PM

Raw Live Event

***3rd Person POV***

Melina had just entered the arena when she was approached by Kelly. "Melina! I'm so happy you're here!"She said. Melina raised a brow at her. "Why? You're never this happy to see me."She questioned. Kelly smiled nervously. "I um...need you to protect me."The blonde said. "From who?"Melina asked. Kelly laughed nervously. "From Vanessa."She said, wringing her hands. Melina narrowed her eyes at the younger diva. "Why do you need protecting from Vanessa?" Kelly looked like she was about to cry now. She felt so guilty. "After you left last week, Eve called her cousin and told her about the Jay thing."She started. The Latina full on glared at the blonde now.

"I told you guys to keep it to yourself!"

"Yes I know. I already told Eve that, but she didn't listen. So, she told her cousin and her cousin told her boss, and her boss was the writer of the dirtsheet that's been following Vanessa for a while. Now everyone knows Jay hurt Vanessa and Amy called me a few days ago and told me to tell Eve that we're both dead, because Vanessa's going to kill us."Kelly said. Melina sighed and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kel. I can't protect you. You got to handle this yourself."She said. Kelly's eyes watered. "But Mel-"

"KELLY!"A voice yelled dangerously.

Kelly spun around to face to voice. "V-V-Vanessa! How are you doing?"She said, trying to pretend like she'd done nothing wrong. Vanessa approached the smaller blonde and grabbed her shirt, pulling her face to hers. "I'm doing just freaking peachy Kelly. How are you?"SHe said through clenched teeth. Kelly opened her mouth to answer but Vanessa cut her off. "You know why I'm just peachy?"She asked. Kelly stayed quiet this time. Smart move. "I'm in such a great mood because once again, I had to fight to get in this arena. I had people swarming around me asking about Jay and why he hurt me. And since Jeff happened to be with me at the time, he got criticzed because he didn't do anything about it. That made me extremely happy because I know for a fact he took care of it."Vanessa laughed humorlessly. "And then, to top it all off Kelly, you know what those lovely reporters asked?"She said. She didn't wait for Kelly to answer again. "They had the _nerve _to ask me if I was raped. so, yeah. I'm in a very good mood Kel."Vanessa said sarcastically.

Kelly gulped and looked at the pissed of blonde. "Let me explain!"She pleaded. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her. "I would _love _to hear what you have to say."She sneered. Kelly nodded, as best she could with Vanessa still tightly grasping her shirt. "I heard you and Jeff talking about it. Then when you guys left I went and told the girls what I'd heard. We were worried about you Vanessa. I figured they'd be happy to know and they would quit blaming Jeff. Melina told us to keep it to ourselves. But when she left, Eve called her cousin and told her. I'm sorry Vanessa. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen."She said.

Vanessa searched Kelly's eyes for any trace of lieing, but didn't find any. She sighed, her anger slowly disappearing. For the small Kelly, anyway. She was still pissed off at Eve. "You swear you're sorry Kelly?"She asked. Kelly nodded quickly. "I swear on my life Vanessa."She replied. Vanessa released Kelly's shirt and sighed again. Kelly exhaled deeply. "I thought you were going to kill me."She said. Vanessa half smiled at her. "I was."She said seriously. Kelly's eyes widened a bit, but she just laughed it off. Melina spoke up for the first time since Vanessa had arrived. "Well, as entertaining as the was, I suppose I should go warn Eve to get her armor."The Latina said chuckling. The two blondes nodded and watched the dark-haired diva leave. Kelly turned back to Vanessa. "You said Jeff's here?"She asked. Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, he's here. He's been with me since last week. He keeps bugging me about his birthday present. Why?"

"I think I should apologize to him too. He's getting criticized too."

Vanessa nodded. "Alright, follow me and we'll find him." Kelly nodded and she followed Vanessa.

***Vanessa's POV***

Kelly followed me like a lost puppy. Normal people would find it annoying but honestly it was kinda cute on Kelly. She was like a little kid. I opened the door to the locker room and walked in with her hot on my heels. Amy was sitting on the couch and was braiding Jeff's hair, and Randy was also on the couch. Jeff was on the floor obviously. Amy smiled at me and Kelly. "Whoa. You didn't kill her. You have amazing self control Vanessa."She joked. I smiled back at her. "That and she explained her situation. It's Eve that I must kill."I replied. Amy nodded. "Ah. So why is she here?"

"She's here to apologize to Jeff."

"Ah. I see."

"Yepp."

I turned back to Kelly and gestured for her to go apologize. She nodded and walked over to Jeff. He looked up at her only to have Amy shove his head back down. "Keep your head down. I'm not done."She ordered. He sighed and kept his head down. I bit back a laugh at my boyfriend's exspense. Kelly giggled a little but quickly gained control of herself again. "Jeff...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop and tell the other divas. I didn't know Eve would tell her cousin and I didn't know that you would get criticzied for it either. So...I'm really sorry."She said softly.

"Can I look up Amy?"He asked.

Amy chuckled. "Sure." She said. Jeff looked up at Kelly and smiled at her. "If Vanessa forgave you then so do I. She got the worst of it."He said. Kelly smiled brightly at him. "Besides, it's not like someone telling me I don't deserve Vanessa is anything new. Adam said that throughout the first months of our relationship."He said, chuckling. "I told her she was crazy."Randy said, finally speaking for the first time. We laughed. "Let's see...what did I say about Vanessa and Jeff's relationship..."Amy mused. "That I was a prude so Jeff shouldn't expect sex."I said chuckling. Amy laughed. "Yeah. That was what I said to _you_. But what I said in my head was, Aw that's so cute!"She said. Amy smirked at me. "And even though I wasn't serious when I said that, you still proved me wrong Essie."She said. Randy covered his ears. "Too much info Amy."He complained. Amy laughed at Randy. "I hope you're scarred for the rest of your life."She said.

He shuddered. "I am. The thought of Vanessa, someone who's like the little sister I've never had having sex. Ahh!"He said. I laughed. "Well, don't think about it then Rand. Besides, how do you think I feel when I'm afraid to walk into my own locker room for fear that I might find Amy and Adam raping each other. At least Jeff and I aren't as open about our relationship to the point where people have to cover their eyes."I retorted. Jeff smirked. "We could be."He said, waggling his eyebrows. I chuckled. "Yeah we could. But honestly, if Mark or rShawn ever saw it, we'd be in trouble."I said. Jeff smirked. "When am I not in trouble?"He asked. I laughed again. "Touche."I said. "But if you aren't good then you don't get your birthday present."I reminded him.

"Right. I gotta be good."He said with determination.

"Yes you do. Or no present for Jeffy."

I went and sat on the floor by him. He nodded. "I've been good."He said. I nodded. "Yes you have. Just keep it up."I said. I looked back to Kelly who was still standing and looking at us all with amusement. "You guys are like one big happy family. Vanessa's like the mom."She said. Amy, Randy, Jeff and I laughed. "Yeah. That's us. I'm the amazing older brother that looks out for everyone."Randy said. "Amy and Jeff are the annoying ferternal twins. Adam's the quiet little brother and Mike's the Dad."Randy deciced. I raised a brow at him. "Why's Mikey the Dad?"I asked. Randy smirked. "Cuz you argue alot. That's what Mom and Dad's do. You and Jeff don't argue. It's no fun that way Mom."He said. Did he just call me Mom?

"Yeah Mom. It's no fun." Amy chimed in.

"Yeah Mom."Jeff echoed.

I sighed and looked at Kelly. "Thanks Kel. I needed people to be calling me Mom."I said. She smiled. "No problem. Glad I could be of service. Anything else?"She asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her. "No, I think I'm good."I said. She grinned. "Good. Then I'll tale my leave. See you later Mrs. Mom."She said walking out. I chuckled and shook my head. I hope they don't keep calling me Mom. "Mom, I'm hungry."Randy said. I glared at him.

"You are 31. Get your own food."

"BUT MOM!"

"No buts."

"We're hungry too Mom."Amy and Jeff said.

"Amy, you are older than I am. Get your own food. Jeff, same for you."

"But you're our Mom. You have to feed us."Randy explained.

"You got legs."

"But we can't go by ourselves!"Amy said.

"You guys are taking this too seriously. You're old enough to go on your own."

"We're only 8 though!" Jeff complained.

"Randy take them!"

"I'm only 12 Mom! I can't watch them both!"Randy said.

Oh my god. This was ridiculous. I sighed, giving up. "Alright, let's go."I said. They cheered and stood up. Jeff and Amy began pulling on my arms. "C'mon!"They said. I groaned and stood up. I walked out of the room with all three grown adults following me. I shook my head and began walking towards catering. I'd hoped that they would drop the little kid act in public but no such luck. I had to break up three fights between Amy and Jeff before we made it to catering. I saw Shawn hanging out there and smirked when he waved at me. "Kids look! It's grandpa! Go get him!"I said, pointing to Shawn. They smiled and ran after Shawn. "GRANDPA!"They yelled. The look on Shawn's face when he got pummeled by three grown adults calling him grandpa was _priceless_.

I snickered and walked over to the food. I grabbed a cookie and began munching on it, watching poor Shawn get attacked. I almost missed Eve walking in with Beth. "Amy."I said. She heard my tone and knew play time was over. She walked over to me. "Yeah?"She asked in her normal voice. I pointed to Eve and Beth. Amy nodded. I wasn't about to go over there without back up. Sure Beth and I were civil, but her and Eve were friends. I knew she'd pick Eve over me. So, I was bringing Amy. "Jeff, Randy, we'll be right back." I said, already walking over to the other females. They quit harassing Shawn and began following. Shawn followed too.

***3rd Person POV***

The guys followed Amy and Vanessa. Something was about to go down. Everyone but the other two women knew. "Eve Torres."Vanessa said calmly. Eve and Beth turned around to face the voice. Beth smiled at her fellow divas, while Eve just nodded. "Vanessa Copeland. What can I do for you?"She said. Vanessa gave her a brief smile. "Here's something. Mind your own damn business."She said, the venom dripping off of each word. Eve rolled her eyes at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Kelly told me everything."

"How do you know she isn't lieing?" Eve asked.

"Are you serious? The article I read even mentioned your name and your stupid cousin Kim."

"Don't call my family stupid."

"Maybe she isn't stupid but she really needs to mind her own freaking business."

"What happened to you was public knowledge."

"What are you talking about? What happened to me was my business. Not the worlds."

"If you didn't want anyone to know, you shouldn't of freaked out."

"Well _excuuuuuse me._ Maybe if you really knew what happened to me, you'd understand why I freaked."

"I do know. Jay beat you. End of story, it isn't really all the bad."

"Really? You think that's what happened?"

"I don't think. I know. Kelly told me everything she heard you tell Jeff."

"She didn't know the whole story."

"The oh please do share."

"You think I'm stupid? If I tell you then you're just going to run to your cousin and tell her."

"Probably."

Both women were now glaring at each other. Amy and Beth were eyeing the other up and down, warning them not to interfere. The guys just stood there, waiting to see what would happen next. They didn't have to wait long. Eve's hand shot out and Vanessa's face moved to the left just a little from the impact of the slap. "Don't be such a crybaby."Eve said. Vanessa and Amy locked eyes. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation. Vanessa looked back to the smirking Eve. Vanessa gave her the signature Copeland smirk. Eve's eyes widened as Vanessa flung herself on the brunette. "Holy Crap!"Shawn yelled as he watched the two women fighting on the ground. Beth and Amy worked to separate the two, and they managed to get them off of the floor and away from each other. "Let me go Beth! Someone needs to teach this skank a lesson!"Eve yelled. Beth held her tighter. Vanessa didn't struggle against Amy. "Amykins, she deserves this. You know she does."The blonde said, glaring at Eve. Amy loosened her grip a bit. It was just in time too, because Eve had broken free of Beth and lunged at Vanessa. The two women began fighting again, each holding their own in the fight.

The men just stood there in awe. "This is an awesome catfight. I don't think either of them have pulled hair yet."Randy said. Jeff and Shawn nodded. Randy spoke too soon, because just after he'd said that Eve grabbed a handful of Vanessa's hair and yanked it. Somehow, no one but Vanessa will ever know how, but somehow Eve ended up on her butt on the ground. "I don't bitch fight. I fist fight."Vanessa said. Eve's arms got caught once again, as did Vanessa's. Before the two could break free again a voice yelled out, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone turned to look at their GM. Shawn spoke first. "I think Vanessa just beat the crap out of Eve."He said. Chris looked at everyone. His face was red with anger. "Eve! Vanessa! In my office! NOW!"He yelled. The two glared at each other and began walking to Chris. "Wait. Eve first. It would be a bad idea for you two to be near each other. Eve come with me. Vanessa I'll come for you later." He said. She nodded and he motioned for Eve and Beth to follow him. They did. As soon as they were gone everyone looked at Vanessa. She had a little bit of blood on her lip, and her hair was everywhere. That was about it. Randy started laughing suddenly. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. "Look at her hand!"He said still laughing. Everyone's eyes moved to Vanessa's hand. She hand a small chunk of brown hair in her hand. "I accidently pulled some hair out when she fell on the ground."Vanessa said. Everyone laughed, except Vanessa.

Vanessa dropped the hair on the ground and wiped her hand on her pants. "Ew. Eve germs."She said in disgust. She wiped the blood off of her lip. "Why did you help break it up Amy? That wasn't what we talked about."She asked. Amy smirked. "I had to make it look like I was against the fighting or else I'd get in trouble too!"She said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Thanks Amy. Good to know you got my back."She said sarcastically. Amy smiled brightly at the blonde. "Any time kid. Let's go back to the locker room now so you can make yourself presentable again."Vanessa glared at Amy who just laughed. Jeff put his arm around Vanessa's waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple. "You look fine."He reassured her. Amy laughed again.

"You're just sucking up because you wanna get laid on your birthday."She said.

"Untrue!"

"So true!"

"Do you know how hot that was?"

"Um..."

"It's good to know my girl can kick some serious ass."

"Well, you should've already known that."

"In the ring, yes. But out here? I figured but didn't really know. Now I do."

"Ah. Well.."

"What no comment from the witty Amy?"

"Oh shut up."

Jeff smirked, satisfied he'd won this argument. Vanessa leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder and she sighed. "How about both of you shut up? I think that sounds good."She said. Jeff squeezed her a bit and kissed her temple again. "I love you."He said. Vanessa smiled. "I love me too."She replied. She looked up at Jeff's over exagerated hurt expression. "Just kidding. I love you too."She said.

**It's official! I'm almost home! Just gotta get through Wisconsin and its Michigan sweet Michigan! Anyway, I lied. Vanessa's issues didn't come up in this chapter. It didn't fit well. SO the next one. Promise :D. Review?**


	35. Truth and Consequences

_So we have a BIT of Vanessa issues like immeadiately in here. Not a lot but a bit._

Chapter 35

August 29th, 2011

9:15 PM

"Vanessa Isabelle Copeland, do you have any idea what kind of position you've put me in?"Chris said angrily. I winced a bit. As much as Chris differed from Jay, I couldn't take the angry words. It reminded me too much of my unpleasant time with him. When Chris saw me wince, his features softened a bit. He flopped down in his chair and sighed heavily. "Vanessa, you are my favorite diva. I don't want to punish you, but I have to. I told Eve she was dropping her belt to Amy next week. She seems to think it fair that since she loses hers, you lose yours as well."My heart dropped.

"Please anything but that Chris. Not only is that punishing me, but Shawn too!"I pleaded.

Chris ran a hand over his face. "You're lucky that wasn't what I was going to do. All I can say is you can thank your lucky stars that we're friends. I'm just going to fine you and I'm going to make you work so damn hard at the Super Show tomorrow. You and Shawn are going to defend your titles against whoever the hell the crowd chooses. If you lose them, not my fault. The outcome of the match is totally up to you. Don't come crying to me if you and Shawn lose the belts."He said. I nodded. This wasn't nearly as bad as losing mine and Shawn's title. I would've felt so guilty if I had lost our titles because I lost my cool. "You can leave now. Don't go anywhere near Eve. Just stay with Amy or something."Chris said, keeping a hand over his eyes in frustration. I stood up to leave and walked to the door. Just as I was about to leave Chris called my name out. "Vanessa!"He said. I looked back to him. He sighed again. "I hope you realize that if you get in another fight that isn't scripted, I'll have no choice but to suspend you."He said. I nodded and walked out of the room.

***Locker Room***

I opened the door to the locker room and was greeted with the same question from Shawn and Amy. "What happened?" I took a seat on the arm of the couch near Shawn. "Well, at first Chris told me that if we weren't friends, then he would've stripped me and Shawn of our titles."I said. Shawn paled a bit, but didn't say anything. "But, since we are, he said he's going to fine me and that Shawn and I have to do a title defense tomorrow at the Super Show against opponents of the crowd's choosing."I finished. I looked to Shawn. "I'm sorry you get punished too Shawn."I said. He gave me his famous smile. "Don't worry about it Ness. It ain't gonna kill me to have a match with an unknown opponent. Neither will it kill you."He said, patting my knee. I smiled back at him.

"You're right!"I told him.

"So, what happens tonight?"Amy asked. I looked over Shawn and at her. "You become number one contender tonight babe. Then you go on to kick Eve's ass next week and become champion."I said, smiling. She returned the smile. I looked around and noticed Jeff and Randy were missing. "Where are our resident idiots?"I asked. Shawn laughed. "They went to go find Mike and explain to him in extreme detail what happened."He explained. I nodded. "Ah. I see."I said, sitting in between Amy and Shawn. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Alright this is too quiet. Let's go find them."I suggested. They agreed quickly and we set off to find our idiots.

***Kelly's POV***

I was talking with Melina and Nikki when Eve and Beth burst into the locker room. Eve looked pretty rough, in my opinion. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek, a bloody lip, a bit of hair missing and her clothes were all messed up. She looked downright angry. "What happened to you?"Melina asked. Eve glared at me. "This little bitch ratted me out to save her own skin."She hissed. I held my hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not the one who called her cousin as soon as Melina left the room. Don't be upset with me."I said. She glared at me.

"I just got told I was dropping my belt next week to that old whore Lita, because Vanessa and I got into a fight."She was going to say more but was interupted by Melina laughing. "Looks like you got your ass handed to you."She chuckled. Eve shot daggers at her. "Shut the fuck up Melina."She growled.

"Hey, there's really no need for that kind of language."I said.

"Just because you're a prissy little bitch Kelly, doesn't mean we have to be."Eve retorted.

I stood up. "Hey just because you got your butt kicked doesn't mean you can be a jerk!"I protested. She glared at me this time. "How do you know I was the one who lost? How do you know it wasn't that skank?"She asked. I smirked. "Because Vanessa could beat you any day."I told her. Eve advanced on me, but I stood my ground. "If you want to associate with that whore, then go right ahead Kelly. If you do then that means you can't be in my locker room."She said. I raised a brow. "Since when did this become yours?"

"Since I became the best diva the WWE has to offer."

"Since when did you get such a big head? You are not the very best. We all put in an effort."

"Open your eyes Kelly."

"They are open. I can name at least four people off of the top of my head that are better than you."

Eve's glare intensified. "Get out."She hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Eve. You were fun to be around once. Let me know when you get over yourself and we can be friends again."I said, grabbing my things and walking out. I slammed the door behind me for good measure. Who did eve think she was? And when did she get all power hungry? What the heck was going on with her? What did she have against Vanessa? Vanessa was a nice enough person. Sure she cursed more than she should, but she grew up around guys. It's to be expected. She never really was mean to anyone unless they were mean to her first. Example: When Maria attacked her out of jealously. Look where that ended up for Maria. She's been gone for a long time now. I don't really know what's going on back here but I don't think I like it one bit.

***Vanessa's POV***

"You want me to do what now?"I asked Amy and Shawn. They sighed quietly. "We want you-"Shawn whispered. "To go jump on Jeff's back."Amy finished. "Why are we whispering?"I asked. They rolled their eyes and gave me a 'just do it' look. I shrugged. I wasn't really sure why they were deadset on me jumping on Jeff's back. "I dare you to do it Essie."Amy said. Damn. She knew I didn't turn down dares. I sighed at the duo and began to walk over to Jeff and the other two guys. "You have to run!"Amy whispered frantically. I rolled my eyes and ran a little. I smiled. This could be really funny. I ran a bit faster. Just as I was about to reach Jeff, Mikey saw me. "Jeff think fast!"He said, pointing at me. Jeff turned around just as I'd jumped a bit to latch onto his back. He caught me and stumbled a bit. At first I thought we were going to fall, but he regained his balance quickly. My legs were now wrapped around his waist and my arms rested on his neck. His arms were locked around my lower back, keeping me in place. "Good catch."I said smiling. I could hear Amy and Shawn laughing from behind us.

"Hello to you too."Jeff chuckled.

"I'm pretty comfy. I don't think I'll ever leave."I told him.

"That's fine with me. Matches might be awkward though."

I looked over Jeff's shoulder at Mikey. "Hi Mikey!"I said. He smiled. "Hey. So I hear you've been getting in fights?"He said. I nodded. "Yeah. For stupid reasons too. But whatever."I said. "Whatever. Don't downplay anything Vanessa. It was a perfect reason. She slapped you so you kicked her ass."Amy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but that fight almost made me lose mine and Shawn's titles. Totally not worth it Ames."

"Well yes. Speaking of titles, I believe it's time to go get ready for our match so I can take that bitch's title next week. Let us commence to the locker room Vanessa."She said. I sighed and nodded. I dismounted my boyfriend and made to follow Amy. Jeff grabbed my wrist to stop me. "You forgot something Vanessa."He said. I raised a brow and cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked. He smirked. "This."He said, kissing me. I smiled into the kiss. Jeff was an idiot but he was my idiot and I loved him. We broke away when Amy cleared her throat impatiently. I walked with my fingers laced into Amy's on our way back to our locker room. We swung them happily. Maybe we were the idiots...

***Gorilla Position***

Amy, Jeff and I stood at the entrace to the stage. Jeff was about to leave when Chris showed up. "Jeff stay where you are. Since you keep showing up here, I'm putting you to work. You're going to go out with Vanessa and do commentary with Eve, King and Cole. Got it?"He said. Jeff grinned. "Fine with me."He said happily. I smiled too. Jeff had never really came out with me to the ring before. The one time with Michael Cole didn't really count because there were other people there. Amy's music started and she started walking out. "See ya out there guys!"She said.

***3rd perosn POV***

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_So hey where we going tell me _

_Where we've gone _

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**Lita walked out onto the stage and was greeted with thousands of cheers. Her bad history had long been forgiven and she was once again loved by everyone. She slapped the hands of her fans as she bounded down the ramp and into the ring. She was excited for the match, that was simple. The crowd was too. Two of their favorite divas were going at it! How could they not be thrilled? "Entering first, from Atlanta, Georgia, LITA!"Lillian announced**

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places! _

**The crowd cheered just as loud for Vanessa as they had for Lita. They cheered just a bit louder when they saw Jeff Hardy escorting his girlfriend to the ring. He hand his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. That didn't stop her from slapping some hands though. "Accompanied by Jeff Hardy, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Vanessa!"Lillian stated. Jeff kissed Vanessa's temple and went walked over to the commentators table. He took a seat next to Eve and chuckled at the Champion. **

**Vanessa and Lita stared each other down, but were still smiling at each other. Lillian stood in the middle of them. "This match is set for onefall, and it is to decide the number one contender for the Women's Championship! The winner will recieve a match next week here on Raw!" Lillian informed the crowd. As she stepped out of the ring, the two women shook hands. The bell rung and the match begun.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are joined here at ringside by two very special guests. The Women's Champion, Eve, and former World Champion, Jeff Hardy."Michael Cole said. "So what brings you to Raw Jeff?"asked Jerry. "Just here supporting my girl man. This is a big match for her and I wanted to be here for it."he replied. "How charming."Cole said. Jerry laughed. **

**"Oh you're still upset that Vanessa beat you up aren't you Cole?"He teased.**

**"Eve, which of these women would you rather face?"Cole asked, completely ignoring Jerry.**

**"I'd have to say Vanessa."**

**"Oh, you like a challenge?"Jerry asked.**

**"No. She'd just be easier to beat."Eve said.**

**Jeff laughed. "Both of the women in that ring have more talent than you Eve. Not trying to be mean, it's just the truth."He said. Jerry laughed, while Eve and Cole scowled. "You're just saying that because you're dating Vanessa and your brother dated Lita."Cole said. Jerry chuckled. "No, I think it's the facts."Little did Jerry know, he shocked pretty much everyone with that. He's never been one to really disregard the Divas. "See, Jerry knows."Jeff replied. "And a hard kick to the stomach to Lita."Cole said.**

**"Twist of fate reversed by Vanessa!"Jerry said.**

**"That's my girl. Vanessa won't go down that easy Lita."Jeff said.**

**"If Vanessa loses this will be her first loss since coming into the WWE back in early April."Cole informed the people.**

**"She's only been here about 5 months, but she acts as if she's been here for years."Jerry said.**

**"She's still a rookie."Eve said.**

**"Have you ever been in a chair match Eve? No? Well that rookie has."Jeff said.**

**"Do you have a problem with me Jeff?"Eve asked.**

**"Nope. Just stating facts Eve."**

**"More like biased facts."**

**"You can ask pretty much anyone backstage and they'll tell you what I'm telling you now."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Twist of Fate connected! This might be the end!"Jerry said. Vanessa laid on the ring mat, lifeless as Lita climbed to the top turnbuckle. At the last possible moment, Vanessa moved out of the way. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and made it up before Lita. As soon as Lita faced Vanessa, Vanessa executed the Blackout. Lita fell to the mat, and Vanessa covered for the pin. "C'mon babe! You can do it!"Jeff said from ringside. Right before the ref's hand slapped the mat for a third time, Lita's shoulder popped up. "Close call!"Cole stated.**

**Vanessa gripped at her long blonde hair. She pushed it out of her face, much like her brother. She also got that look in her eyes that Edge has had many times. She went over to the corner and waited for Lita to get up. "The resemblence between Vanessa and her brother is amazing."Jerry commented. "I know! When I first met Vanessa I was like whoa, you can tell who she's related to ."Jeff said chuckling. Lita finally got up and Vanessa ran at her, intending to spear her. That didn't happen. Lita moved, and Vanessa slammed into the turnbuckle. "Oh crap. That hurts pretty bad. I hope she's alright."Jeff said absentmindly. What happened next happened so fast, if you had blinked, you would've missed it. Lita did the Twist of Fate again, and then executed the Litasault and got the 1-2-3. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the match and the new number one contender, Lita!"Lillian announced. The crowd cheered as Lita celebrated in the ring. Vanessa had recovered and was now sitting up. Her disappointment was clear by her expression. She sighed heavily and stood up. She faced Lita and thrusted her hand at the red-head. Lita shook her head and Vanessa hand. She pulled the younger blonde into a fierce hug. Vanessa exited the ring and met Jeff outside of it. She intertwined her fingers in his as he kissed her head in a comforting way. The couple made their way out of the arena, as Lita was still celebrating.**

**She looked at Eve, and gestured at her waist. "Your belt will be mine!"She yelled to the brunette. Eve stood up, gave Lita a look of severe distaste and began walking away from the red-head. Lita wasn't having any of that. She quickly got in front of the Champ. "Don't forget to get some make up to cover those bruises your going to have."Lita teased. Eve narrowed her eyes at Lita. What she did next was totally unexpected. Eve hit Lita straight up in the face with the Women's Championship. Lita fell to the ground, clutching her face in pain. Vanessa, who had just made it past the curtain when she saw her friend get attacked, ran down the ramp. As Eve motioned to hit Lita again, Vanessa gave her the Blackout. Eve fell to the ground and Vanessa helped her friend up. "You alright Amykins?"She asked. Lita rubbed her face and nodded. "Yeah I'm good Essiekins. Thanks."She said. Vanessa smiled. "Anytime."**

_Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Since I've been home I've been nothing but busy. Sigh. Anyway, I have something very interesting for you fellow die-hard Jeff Hardy stalkers. If you go on google images, and type in Jeff Hardy towel, you will find the best things. I know this because I'm weird. But I write good things, so I guess you guys put up with it xD. Hopefully this doens't make you stop reading. Thank you to all the reviewers. It means the world to me! So review this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. OH YEAH! If any of you wanted to ever know what would've happened if Jay had never talked to Jeff at MITB, I have a short story up on that. Its just a one shot for now, but who knows? I might add on to it if I loose inspiration on this! So check that out and review my lovelies!_


	36. His return

Chapter 36

August 30th, 2011

8:00 PM

Live Super Show

Shawn and I were roaming around the arena, checking out all of our possible opponents. There were many possiblilties, so we were basically checking out everyone that was there. "Think we could beat Khali and Michelle?"Shawn asked. I nodded. "I got Michelle down in my first match. You got Khali?"I asked. He nodded as well. "The big guys are probably our biggest threats."He continued. I agreed with him. Shawn was amazing yes, but even he had his limits. We walked to a monitor and watched Teddy Long in the ring, talking about tonights show. "Tonight is a very special night! We have both Raw and Smackdown superstars here tonight. We have in our main event, Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk in a non title match. That's not the only exciting thing happening tonight though! We have an IG Tag Team Championship title match tonight! The Champions, Shawn MIchaels and Vanessa will be defending their titles against a team of _your choosing_! So, throughout the show, Text in your dream team and the team with the most votes will recieve a title shot just before the main event! It's gonna be one crazy night playas!"

Shawn and I looked at each other. "Wonderful. They didn't even give us a few possiblilties of who our opponents could be!"I complained. "I know! Well this kinda sucks."He replied. We sighed simulatneously. "Don't be a baby Vanessa."Adam said suddenly. I jumped a little. I hadn't known Adam was even near us. "Holy crap that scared me."Shawn said. I guess he didn't know either. I looked at my brother. "Adam Joseph Copeland! How dare you scare both me and my partner!"I said. He smirked.

"Vanessa Isabelle Copeland! How dare you not call me in almost a week!"He said.

"I was busy..."

"Too busy to call your brother? The brother that worries about you every second of your life? The brother that you steal moves from? What could've possibly kept you that busy?"

"Um...I was kind of stolen from the rest of the world. By Jeff."

"Jeff stole you?"

"Mhmm. He's been with me since last Tuesday. Bugging me about his birthday present."

"Don't blame me. You could've called Adam at any time."Jeff said, walking over to us.

"How could I with you at my side every second of the day?"I retorted.

"Hey it's not like I was banning you from doing anything! You literally spent like 7 hours webcaming Amy who was 4 blocks away from you!"

"So you talk to my girlfriend, but not me? What kinda crap is that?"Adam asked.

"She called me first!"

"You're so mean to me!"

"Don't be over dramactic Adam."

"Well you are!"

"If I give you a hug will you be happy?"

"Yes. I will."

I sighed, wrapped my arms around Adam's waist and hugged him. "Love you Adam."I said. He hugged me back. "You better."He said. I chuckled and pulled away from him, only to have my arm grasped by Shawn. "Alright, if you idiots are done harassing Vanessa, she and I are going to scope out our competition."He said, pulling me along.

***One hour later***

"Shawn, c'mon! We have to go change into our ring gear. We've already checked out every single person that is on the roster."I whined. He sighed and nodded. We walked past Teddy's office just as the door opened. I expected it to be Teddy. I don't think I've ever been more wrong. Now standing in front of me, was none other than Jay Reso. Why was he here? My blood ran cold, and I stayed frozen in fear. He stared at me and I stared back, afraid to move. My breathing became uneven and ragged. It was taking all of my will power not to start crying and curl up into a ball. Shawn, who now seemed to realize I was no longer following him, looked over his shoulder. "You comin' Mini Me?"He asked. He saw Jay and he immeadiately moved to my side. Shawn put his hands on my shoulders and glared at Jay. "Walk away. Now."Shawn said. He used a tone I've never heard him use before. It held anger, authority and something else I couldn't identify. Jay didn't move right away. He just continued to stare at me.

"Vanessa...I've missed you."He said softly.

Shawn let out a low growl, pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively. I was dead weight at this point and time. "I said walk away Jay."Shawn demanded. I gripped the back of Shawn's shirt tightly as Jay moved to walk away. He looked at Shawn. "Can I just tell her something?"He begged. Shawn narrowed his eyes at him. "No. Stay the hell away from her."He said. I'd never heard Shawn curse before. Jay sighed. "I'm sorry Vanessa. I let things go too far. I still love you though."He said. Shawn actually pushed Jay away. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"He yelled. Jay finally started walking away. As soon as he was out of Shawn's sight, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Are you okay Vanessa?"He asked. I shook my head as tears flowed silently down my cheeks. He held me tighter to him. "He's gone. I won't let him touch you okay?"Shawn reassured me. I nodded slowly. "Let's go get ready. I have a surprise for you anyway."He said softly. I nodded again and he led me away from the dreaded spot. All the progress I'd made had just diappeared with just a look at him. Thank God Shawn was here.

***3rd person POV***

_You show us everything you got,_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot!_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you CRAZY_

_You say you wanna go for a spin?_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in!_

_You drive us wild, We'll drive you CRAZY!_

_You keep on shoutin, you keep on shoutin!_

_I, wanna rock n roll all night!_

_And party every day!_

_I, wanna rock n roll all night!_

_And party every day_

**The crowd erupted into cheers as Shawn Michaels and Vanessa entered the arena. They had decided to match again. Vanessa had on chaps that matched Shawn's perfectly, just more womanly. She had on the same HBK T-shirt that Shawn did, and she had even fixed her hair like his. The people could now see why Shawn called her his Mini Me. The duo held their belts proudly as the bounded down the ramp. Vanessa didn't seem to be all that cheerful, though. They entered the ring in their usual way. Shawn holding the ropes for Vanessa. They stood in the middle of the ring, with Shawn's arm around Vanessa's shoulder, waiting to see who their opponents were. The TitanTron scrolled through a list of different combonations of Divas and Superstars alike. They watched it carefully. Vanessa's eyes widened when The Diva one stopped on Lita. "I have to fight her again!"Vanessa said to Shawn who just shrugged. Everyone in the building gasped when the Superstar one landed on Edge. Vanessa's eyes widened even larger. She gave Shawn a look of disbelief, which he returned.**

_You think you know me._

_On this day, I see clearly._

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place,_

_And A broken dream_

_and we're leaving it all behind!_

_On this day, it's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Another chance to feel aliiiiiiiive!_

**A surprised Edge and Lita entered the arena. The crowd didn't miss them holding hands out of habit, and cheered their pleasure. They slowly made it to the ring and entered it. Vanessa and Edge stared at each while Chimel entered the ring. "This match is set for onefall and it is for the Inter Gender Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the current champions, the team of The HeartBreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, and Vanessa!"He said, gesturing to the champs. They raised their belts in the air and kept eyes contact with their opponents. "Introducing the challengers, the team of The Rated R SuperStar, Edge and Lita!"Chimel gestured to Edge and Lita. The two teams went to their corners and decided the men would start off the match.**

**Shawn and Edge circled each other before Shawn dived at Edge. Both men fell to the mat and were rolling around fighting each other. They got up and started using serious moves. It wasn't long before Edge tagged Lita in. Shawn almost immeadiately tagged Vanessa in. The two divas who had just competed against each other the previous night shook hands. Vanessa kicked Lita in the stomach and the red head doubled over in pain. Vanessa grabbed at Lita's hair and brought her knee to her face. Lita fell on the ground. Vanessa walked over to her, but Lita quickly grabbed Vanessa and cradled her for the pin. Vanessa kicked out at 2. Lita landed her own kick to Vanessa's stomach this time. When the blonde doubled over, Lita executed a beautiful running bulldog. She quickly positioned Vanessa just right, and climbed to the top turnbuckle. Vanessa moved out of the way just as Lita jumped off. Lita rolled into her corner and tagged Edge in. The crowd grew silent as Vanessa stood her ground. Edge rolled his eyes at his little sister. "Go tag in Shawn!"He told her. She shook her head. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"He asked. Vanessa nodded. The crowd watched in amusement as the siblings played rock,paper, scissors to decide who would tag out. Vanessa ended up losing and relunctantly tagged in Shawn.**

**The two men went at it again, this time much more serious than before. It was a good 15 minutes before a tag was made. Vanessa made her way quickly into the ring just as Lita was tagged in. Vanessa saw her opprutunity, and she took it. The Blackout was executed perfectly. Vanessa quickly made the cover. The ref counted. 1. 2. 3! Shawn and Vanessa were STILL the champs! "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of this match, and STILL the Inter Gender Tag Team Chamopions of the world, Shawn Michaels and Vanessa!" Vanessa and Shawn hugged in celebration. Charles Robinson handed them their belts and they raised them proudly. Vanessa hooked hers on her shoulder and walked over to Lita. She smiled and offered her a hand. Lita smiled and took it. Vanessa pulled the red head up. She looked at her brother and winked at him. He just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lita. The four of them made their way backstage.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"I can't believe you guys were our opponents!"I said, once backstage. Amy laughed. "I know! I was surprised myself."She commented. I smiled at Shawn. "That went much better than I had expected. Especially after what happened before it."I said. Shawn nodded. "Wait, what happened?"Adam asked quickly. He disliked being left out. Shawn looked at him seriously. "Jay was here tonight Adam."He said. Adam and Amy quit smiling. I just stared awkwardly at the floor. "Did he touch her Shawn?"Adam asked through clenched teeth. Shawn shook his head. "No. I would never allow that. He was just messing with her head."He said.

"Shawn cursed at him."I said softly.

Shawn smiled at me. "Yes I did. He deserved it too."He turned back to Adam. "I don't think he made any real damage though. We'll just see how she reacts to Jeff."He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at Shawn a little. "I can still hear you, you know!"I said. He grinned. "I know you can." I rolled my eyes at him. He looked behind me and grinned again. "Ah Jeff! You have great timing!"He said. I turned around, and I saw Jeff now catiously walking over. "Why?"He asked warily.

"I need you to do me a favor!"Shawn said.

"Which is?"

"I need you to kiss Vanessa."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Shawn. "Not that I don't mind, but can I ask why?"He said. Shawn shook his head. "You'll have your answers after you kiss her."He said simply. Jeff shrugged and looked at me. He didn't see but I braced myself for any form of tension. When he kissed me, I felt none though. It was a normal enjoyable and wonderful Jeff kiss. He pulled away, but still kept his arm around me. "Vanessa was there anything?"Shawn asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Just an amazing Jeff kiss."I said. Adam rolled his eyes at me. Shawn smiled and clapped his hands together. "Good! Very good! Now we can give poor Jeff the answers he seeks."

"Vanessa saw Jay today and from what I understand, he was really close to her and tried to talk to her."Adam said.

Jeff's arm tightened around my waist. "What?"He said angrily. Shawn nodded. "Yeah. I made him leave though. He kept saying he was sorry, he missed her and he still loved her. Bunch of bullcrap."Shawn said in a disgusted tone. I nodded. "Shawn cursed at him too."I said. Yes I was stuck on that. Shawn rarely ever cursed. Jeff nodded and looked at me. "Come with me to the ring?"He asked. I nodded. "Sure."I said. He smiled.

"Good. I'll feel much better if you're out there with me."

"Please don't go into protective mode."

"I already am."Adam said, butting in. I glared at him. "Don't encourage Jeff to be."I said. He shrugged as Jeff's music started playing. That's when I realized we all had stopped at the Gorilla Position. I laced my fingers with Jeff's and followed him out and past the curtain, still in my ring gear. I left my title with Shawn.

***Jay's POV***

"Thank you so much Teddy. You won't be disapointed. I'll be ready to come back in exactly 2 weeks!"I said excitedly. He nodded and dismissed me. I walked out of his office and immeadiately saw my love. Vanessa. She was smiling and walking with Shawn. She stopped when she saw me. We stared at each other for awhile. She was still as beautiful as ever. I was about to apologize when Shawn interupted and made me leave. I just wanted to tell her sorry. That's all.

I sighed and ran a hand over my now bruise free face. Everyone in the world knew I'd hurt Vanessa and I didn't want that. I'm not a bad person. I just have some issues. Vanessa shouldn't be with Jeff. She should be with me! I know I can get her. I know I can. I just have to take a more...soft approach. I've known her since she was little. She'll forgive me. She has to. After the debacle with Vanessa and Shawn, I stuck around the arena for awhile, talking to some people who didn't believe the dirtsheets. Thank the lord. After the show ended, I watched the people walk out of the arena. I saw Adam and Amy walk out together. I missed Adam immensely. He was my best friend. I knew unless Vanessa forgave me, Adam wouldn't talk to me. What I saw next shocked me. He joked and laughed with Jeff. Jeff Hardy. The man we've hated for the longest time. I felt myself grow sad. I had been replaced. I saw Jeff, Vanessa and Shawn join them.

I followed them silently. They didn't notice me. I could hear thier conversation though. "What time is your flight you two?"Adam asked Jeff and Vanessa. "In about 2 hours."Vanessa asked. Adam nodded. "Where are you going?"Shawn asked. Jeff wrapped his arm around Vanessa and pulled her close. "Back to Cameron. For my birthday ya know."He replied. Vanessa chuckled. "I'll be happy when your birthday's over. Then you'll shut up about your birthday present."She joked. Jeff pulled her to his body and kissed her nose. "Yes I will. As soon as I recieve my present."He said. "I can't wait to unwrap it."He said. Adam gagged and I felt rage began to boil. Vanessa giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yup. You still have one more day though. You gotta be good or no present."She said.

How could she talk like that? In front of Adam no less? Jeff was changing my Vanessa. And for the worst. I didn't like that not one bit. I liked the innocence that Vanessa hand. Jeff practically killed it. That's when I remembered he was the one to physically take her innocence. I glared at Jeff's head. Asshole. While I was sorry for what I did to Vanessa, I didn't regret it. What I did regret was making her so bad that Jeff wouldn't want to touch her.

**So that's Chapter 36! Jay is back! Oh noes! I have added a new thing for IHS on my profile. The songs of certain people in here. Adam and Vanessa, Jeff and Vanessa and so forth! Go check it out! RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: I love your name! I'm happy it made you happy. I hope this makes you happy! Nat-Nat: I believe we've already discussed Jeff's towelness haha. It's a yummeh sight. And of course Reina: I'm glad you love it :D Anyone know where Cassie went? She died I think. I miss her...Anyway! Review Review Review! Also if you want anything to happen, mention it via review or PM!**


	37. One hell of a birthday!

Chapter 37

August 31st, 2011

2:30 PM

Jeff's house

"Are you two seriously still freaking sleeping? Get the hell up!"Matt and Shannon yelled at me and Jeff. I groaned and just buried my face further into Jeff. "Go away."Jeff said, burying his face in my hair. "What he said."I said. "Jeff if you don't get out of bed right now, I swear I'll take Vanessa over to Dad's and have him show her all of your most embarassing pictures."Matt threatened. I smiled a little. Tempting. Jeff was nice and warm though. I could go see embarassing pictures of him any time. Jeff, however, had other plans. "Okay, okay, I'm up."He said, sitting up. I whined in protest at my pillow moving. "Your turn Vanessa. Get up Pixy."Shannon said. I shook my head. They didn't have any blackmail material on me, so I wasn't worried. "If you don't get up Adam told me to say that he's not afraid to tell Jeff what happened after the first time you saw Jeff in person."Shannon said. I sat up quickly.

"Alright I'm up." I said.

Matt and Shannon high-fived their sucess. I looked over at Jeff. "Today's your birthday. Why don't you get to sleep as long as you want?"I asked him. He sighed. "I don't know. Matt's a jerk I guess."He said. Matt scoffed. "Please. I was nice and let you sleep this late. If I had let you sleep any longer, you wouldn't of slept tonight."He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. I chuckled. "Two things Matt. One, you sound like such a dad right now, and two-"Jeff cut me off.

"We weren't planning on sleeping tonight anyway."He said smirking.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, what he said." Matt had a look of utter distaste on his face. Good. He deserved it for waking us up. Our flight hadn't gotten in until like 4 o'clock in the morning. So we were really tired. Shannon just shook his head. "Get up. Get dressed. You have twenty minutes. If we come back in here and you're both sleeping again, Matt and I are not afraid to break out said threats."He said sternly and walked out of the room with Matt following.

When the door shut I turned to Jeff. "How embarassing of pictures we talking about?"I asked him. "Pretty embarassing. How embarassing of a reaction?"He asked me. My face reddened a bit. "Pretty bad I'm guessing if you're blushing. In that case, I say we get up."He said. I nodded in agreement.

***Downstairs***

Jeff had just walked into the kitchen when his home phone rang. "Vanessa, can you get that? I'm trying to find something to eat!"He called from the kitchen. "Only if you make me what you're making you!"I yelled back. "Deal!"He said. I chuckled and picked up the phone. "Hello?"I said, still chuckling. "Is Jeff there?"A woman's voice said. "Yes he is. He just walked into the kitchen, would you like me to get him?"I asked. "No, no. That's fine. Just tell him that...Beth says Happy Birthday."My eyes widened. Beth was calling. The one that cheated on poor Jeff. "Um, yeah sure thing Beth."I said politely. Why should I be mean to her? She hasn't done anything directly to me. "Thanks. Um I hope you don't mind me asking but, is this Vanessa?"

"Yes it is."

"Treat him right Vanessa. He deserves to have someone that can love him unconditionally."With that she hung up. I placed the phone back in its cradle. Well that was weird. Just as I'd put the phone down, Jeff returned to the living room with two sandwiches. "I brought food!"He declared, handing me my sandwich. Turkey. My favorite. Smart Jeff. "Who was on the phone?"He asked. "Beth."Jeff froze. "She says to tell you happy birthday."I said, trying to act like I didn't see his shocked expression. "She say anything else?"He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Well nothing that was for you anyway."I said.

"What'd she tell you?"

"She said to treat you right and love you uncondtionally. She's a little behind, because I already got that covered."I replied. Jeff nodded and relaxed. Did Beth really make him that jumpy? I just shrugged and brushed the thought off. Just as I bgan eating my sandwich, the phone rang again. "Your turn."I said. Jeff reached over me and answered the phone. "Hello?"He said. He listened for a second. "Yes Dad Vanessa came with me."He said chuckling. "I don't know, you'll have to ask her."He listened. "Why do I have to ask her?" Jeff sighed and looked at me. "My dad wants to know if you would be so kind as to make your steaks again for my birthday dinner that I guess we're having at his house?"He asked. I smiled. "How many people are going to be there and is he providing the meat?"I questioned.

Jeff reported this information back to Gil. "He says it's just gonna be me, you, Matt, Shannon, Julie, and Shane and his girlfriend. And yes he's providing the meat. You're on your own with the spices he says."I nodded. "Mkay. Tell him I'll be over around 5 to start cooking if that's alright."I said. I didn't really care. I loved making my steaks. "He says that's fine with him. He'll see you then."He said. "What's that Dad?"Jeff listened. "What do you mean I'm not allowed to be there?" I laughed as I heard Gil say "Because I'm your Dad and I said so."And hang up. I loved Gil. Jeff handed the phone back to me and I put it back where it belonged. "You know what this means right?"I asked him. He shook his head. I smiled at him. "This means that you are going to the grocery store with me!"

***Grocery Store!***

While I thought it was just going to be Jeff and I going to the store, I was wrong. Shannon, Matt and Shane all wanted to go. I didn't really care. That was before we got to the store. Having three grown men grocery shopping with you is like having three little kids with you. At least Shannon was mature about things and actually contributed. "We have everything we need Pixy?"He asked. I nodded. "For the most part yes. The only thing we need to get is different kinds of steak sauce."I said. He nodded. I heard a crash behind me and I looked over my shoulder. I groaned. "Shane!"I complained. He'd knocked over about 10 boxes of insta-rice. "Jeff pushed me!"He argued. "I did not! It was Matt!"Jeff retorted. Matt opened his mouth to reply but I beat him to it. "I don't care whose fault it was. Pick it up and then go pick out your favorite steak sauce."I said. They quickly picked the boxes up and ran to another aisle.

"How is it we're the youngest ones, yet we're the most mature ones?"I asked Shannon.

"I don't know but I see trouble ahead."He said.

I followed his pointing finger and saw a woman looking at a can of soup. "Why's she trouble?"I asked. Shannon looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you don't know who that is?"He asked in a whisper. I shook my head. "Should I?"I whispered back. "Wait, why are we whispering?"I asked. Shannon smacked his palm to his forehead. "Vanessa, that's Beth!"He said. My mouth made an "o". "Ohhh!"I said, understanding. "I still don't know why she's trouble. It's not like she's going to come over here or anything." Shannon looked back to Beth. "Oh great job Vanessa! She's walking this way! Act normal!"He ordered. "I am acting normal! You're the one that's freaking out!"I whispered at him.

"Hi Shannon."Beth said, stopping by us.

Shannon smiled at her. "Hey Beth! How's it going?"He asked. She smiled back at him. "It's goin good, I suppose."She looked to me. "I'm assuming this is Vanessa?"She asked him. He nodded and she gave me a brief smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Vanessa."She said in a strained voice. 'Sounds more like you wanna rip my throat out' I thought. I smiled back at her. "Likewise of course."I said. Once again, another crash was heard. I groaned. "Shannon, watch the cart. I think those idiots just broke something."I said, walking towards the end of the aisle. I'd just about reached the end of it when I was picked up and spun around in the air by Jeff. "I love you!"He declared happily. I looked at Shane and Matt. "Alright which one of you idiots gave Jeff Skittles?"I asked, still in the air. Matt raised his hand guiltily. "You are so dumb Matthew."I said.

"It's my birthday! I can have as many Skittles as I want!"Jeff protested.

"You still have to be good or no present."I reminded him.

He nodded and set me back on my feet. He then proceded to kiss me excitedly. 'Wonderful, Jeff. Kissing me in front of your ex finace is such a good idea. She already wants to kill me.' I thought. Jeff pulled away and looked over in Shannon's direction. His body tensed up when he saw Beth standing next to Shannon. Her knuckles were white from gripping the cart so tightly. I groaned in my head. Fan-fucking-tastic. I could tell Jeff's hyperness was completely gone now. As was Matt's and Shane's. "Oh, hey Beth."Matt said, breaking the silence. She gave him a forced smile.

"Hey Matt. Shane."She said. They smiled at her. "Hey Jeff."She said. Jeff,who still had his arms wrapped around me, started dragging me in the other direction. He led me into another aisle. He had just completely blown off Beth. He didn't even say one word to her. I tried not to feel triumphant, but I couldn't help it. Vanessa 1, Beth 0! "You alright Jeff?"I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me. "Yeah. I just really didn't want to talk to her. Today is my birthday, and I don't want her face to ruin it."He said. I detected bitterness in his tone. I cradled his face in my hands and smiled at him. "Yes, today is your birthday. And it's all about you and what you want babe."I said, trying to cheer him up. He smirked at me. "Anything I want?"He asked. I nodded, knowing I would probably be regretting it later on.

He tightened his grip on me a little. "When we get back, let me show you something. Just me and you. No Matt, Shane, or Shannon. Just us."He said. I smiled and nodded. "Alright. We should probably head back to the guys if you want to have enough time before I have to go to your dad's."I advised. He nodded and took my hand. I followed him back to where we'd left the guys. Beth was gone. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. "What was that Jeff? You can't just kidnap Vanessa and blow Beth off like that!"Shane said. Jeff smiled. "Actually, I think I can."He said. "Now, let's go back home!"He demanded.

***3rd person POV***

Jeff took Vanessa's hand and led her through his backyard and into the woods. They walked for a while in silence before Vanessa began singing a song. Jeff, not recognizing the song, asked what it was. "Speechless by The Veronicas. I decided it was going to be our song."She said. Jeff chuckled. "Sing it to me."He asked. She nodded and began to sing the song from the begining.

_"Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home"_

Jeff continued to led Vanessa through the woods as she sang the song to him in a soft, yet beautiful voice.

"Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"

Jeff was begining to see how this could be their song. It did seem to fit them rather nicely. Vanessa singing it to him made it all that much better.

"I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life"

That last verse really hit home with Jeff. He never thought he'd find someone as amazing and wonderful as Vanessa. Her presence in his life really did take him by surprise. Jeff knew now that he loved her from the moment he'd set eyes on her. 

"You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby"

They were nearing the spot Jeff wanted. He hoped Vanessa would like his surprises. He'd been working on them for a while now. He began rethinking the second surprise. What if it was too early? He sighed and shook his head. He was doing it. Jeff smiled and continued listening to his girlfriend singing to him.

"You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"

Vanessa finished singing the song just as they reached the spot Jeff was talking about. Vanessa's eyes widened in surprise. Scattered around the small clearing, were many paintings done by Jeff. The majority of them were of her, and her alone. There was one with her, Adam and her mom, one with her and Amy and then there was her absolute favorite one. Jeff had painted them together in many different positions. Vanessa absoulutely adored these paintings. "Do you like them?"Jeff asked nervously. Vanessa turned to Jeff and kissed him enthustiactically. "I love them. And I love you."She said happily after she'd pulled away. Jeff smiled at her and decided the time was right. "Sit down with me Ness."he said. She nodded and sat on the cool grass with him.

She cocked her head at Jeff. He seemed to be pretty nervous. Why would he be nervous? They've spent lots of time together alone. She took his larger hands in his. "You alright Jeff?"She asked. He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm alright Vanessa."He reassured her. She smiled back at him. "Good."She said. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jeff broke the silence. "Vanessa?"He said suddenly. Vanessa looked at him.

"Yes?"She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I love you."He said. She grinned. "I love you too."She replied. Jeff puts his hands on her hips, as he usually did when he wanted to talk to her about something serious. "We've been dating over five months now. Right?"He said. Vanessa nodded. "We've been through so much together. I've never met anyone like you before. You are the light in my life Vanessa. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you."He said. Even the oblivious Vanessa could see where this was headed. "I know Adam's probably going ot kill me for this but I don't care."He continued. Vanessa gave a weak chuckle. Jeff reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. The band was the traditional gold and it had a rather large diamond in the middle of the band. "Vanessa Isabelle Copeland, will you marry me?"Jeff asked. Vanessa's right hand flew to her mouth and covered the small sob that escaped. She managed to let out a weak "Yes!". Jeff slipped ring on her left hand and kissed her passionately. Everything had gone according to plan. This was turning out to be the best birthday he'd ever had.

***Gil's house***

Jeff dropped me off at his Dad's house unwillingly at 5 o'clock. I didn't want to leave him either. But I made a promise to his dad, my future father in law. I was going to honor it. So I walked up to the front door with all my ingredients and knocked on the door. Gil opened it quickly and grinned at me. "Well if it isn't the lil miss. How ya doing honey?"He asked me, letting me in the house. I smiled at his nickname for me. "I'm doing good Gil. How bout you?"I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Much better now that I get to see my future daughter in law."He said, pointing to my hand. I grinned at him and played with the ring. "Yeah. He totally took me by surprise on it."I said. Gil laughed. "That's how proposals go dear. You know that's the very ring I gave Ruby back when we got married."Gil said softly. I looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea..."I trailed off. Gil smiled. "Jeff came to me about 3 weeks ago and said 'Dad, I want to propose to Vanessa.' I immeadiately went to my room and got the ring. I handed it to him and I said to him 'Give this to her son.' He protested that he couldn't take his mother's ring, as it was one of the last things I have to remember her by, but I persisted."Gil looked me in the eyes. "I said 'Jeff I see the look in your eyes when you look at her. That's the same look I gave your mother. I can tell you love her much more than you've ever loved Beth. Take the ring son and propose to her.' And he did just that."Gil said. "Now let's get to cooking some steak. I'm hoping maybe I can learn a thing or two from you."

***Jeff's birthday dinner/cookout***

While everyone else ate, Jeff and I were busy cuddling and talking amonst our selves. Shannon finally had enough of it. "Alright I demand to know why you two are looking so cozy over there!"He said. I smiled at Jeff. "Should we tell them?"I asked. Jeff smiled back and shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda like torturing them."He said. "I DEMAND TO KNOW!"Shannon said loudly. Jeff and I laughed together. I held up my left hand. "We're engaged."Jeff said. There were a bunch of "Congratulations!"all at once. Jeff grasped my hand and kissed my temple softly. "I love you."He whispered. I snuggled closer to him. "I love you more."

**Cue the awwwwwwwww's! So in case you were wondering...that was the big thing. :D. It really wasn't supposed to occur this early but it fit so WELL. I couldn't pass it up. Also I think Speechless fits them incredibly well. Next chapter contains Adam's and Mark's reactions, some more Jay, and of course humor and drama! Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so!**

**P.S this is like the cheesiest thing I've ever written in my life haha but I love it :D**


	38. Adam or Jeff?

_**Please, Don't Leave Me-Pink**_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_da da da da-da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_

Chapter 38

September 5th, 2011

10:12 PM

I sighed. I didn't have anything to do on Raw tonight. It kinda sucked. I could've used a distraction. I smiled as Amy walked back into our locker room with the Women's title hooked around her waist. She was all smiles. She'd just won the championship, so I wasn't surprised. "Hey Nessa!"She said happily. I smiled at her. "Hey Ames. Can I tell you something?"I asked. I had yet to tell her about Jeff and I. She smiled and nodded. "I'm engaged!"

"You're what?"Amy exclaimed. I showed her the ring. "Engaged."I said again. She grabbed my hand and gawked at the ring. "To who!"She asked. I sighed. Wow Amy. "To Jeff you idiot."I replied. She mini glared at me before engulfing me in a hug. "This is so exciting!"She gushed. I've never seen Amy act so girlish before. I think I was about to make it worse with my next question though. "Will you be my Maid of Honor Amykins?"I asked her. She grinned at me. "Definitely! How did Adam take this?"She asked. When I didn't answer, her face fell. "You have told Adam haven't you?"She asked. I shook my head. I was afraid to, to be honest. I didn't know how he'd react. Same with Mark.

"Vanessa! You have to tell your brother!"

"I will when I see him again."

"So you're going to tell him in about 5 minutes?"

"Huh?"

"Vanessa, don't act stupid. You know we alternate between visiting the brands. It's Adam and Jeff's turn this week."

"Shit. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, so you got about 5 minutes to figure out how you're going to tell Adam."

I sat on the couch and began to chew on my nails on my left hand. Amy sat down next to me and rubbed my back softly. "It's gonna be fine Essie. Adam's going to support you in whatever you do. You know this."She said. It didn't really help. I about fell off of the couch when Mikey, Randy and Shawn walked in. I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you guys. Phew."I said and began chewing on my nails again.

"Gee thanks Pearl. We love you too."Mikey said.

"Yeah, thanks Mini Me."

"Oh my god! You're engaged!"Randy said.

"What?"Shawn and Mikey said at the same time. Randy pointed to my left hand. "Oh my god! You are!"Mikey said. "Congratz!"Shawn said. I waved them off. "She's worried about Adam. She hasn't told him yet."Amy informed them. The three men looked at me in shock. "Whoa. I thought you and Adam were closer than close?"Randy asked. I glared at him. "We are!"I snapped at him. He held his hands up in defense. "I was just saying! Jesus!"He said. Shawn smacked his chest. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain."He chastised. Randy just rolled his eyes at him. They turned back to me. "So when are you going to tell Adam?"Mikey asked.

"Tell Adam what?"said my older brother who just happened to walk in at that point and time with Jeff. God Damn it. Everyone looked at Adam in shock. "What?"He asked, confused. They all looked at one another and started making up excuses to leave the room. "Um, I have to go talk to R-Truth."Mikey said. "I have to go call Sam and see if Alannah's okay. She's got a cold."Randy said. "I'm gonna go talk to Hunter."Shawn said. Amy smiled and hugged me. "Good luck."She said and walked out with the guys, taking Jeff with her. Adam looked at me in confusion. "What just happened?"He asked. I sighed. I guess it was now or never. "Adam...sit down."I said. He sat down.

"I want to tell you something Addy. But please don't yell or anything until I'm done, okay?"I said slowly. "You better not be pregnant Vanessa. If you are I swear to God-"I cut him off. "No, Adam. I'm not pregnant. Just calm down, and just listen okay?"I said. Adam nodded and waited for me to continue. Why was it so hard to just tell him I was engaged? "Adam...You told me a while ago that you accept me and Jeff being together."

"Yes I did."

"And you love Jeff now. Like you two are best friends...right?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"And...you respect my choices and decsions?"

"Of course Vee-Vee."

"Adam...I'm..."

"You're what Vanessa?"

"Engaged."I whispered.

Adam's face went blank. There was no emotion on it and it scared me immnesely. "Adam?"I said softly. My voice must of brought him back to this world. The first emotion that showed up on his face was one that I didn't want. Anger. "YOU'RE ENGAGED! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN ENGAGED?"He yelled. I kept my head down. "Since Jeff's birthday."I whispered. "YOU'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR 5 DAYS AND YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME?"He continued to yell. "I was afraid of how you'd react. I knew you'd be upset..."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M UPSET! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR 5 MONTHS!"

"But...I love him Addy."

"YOU ONLY 26 VANESSA. YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!"

"And I want to spend it with Jeff."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MARRY HIM!"

I looked up at him. His face was red with anger and he was standing. "I'm going to marry him Adam. Whether you like it or not."I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "No. You. Are. Not."He said. I stood up, though it didn't help anything. Adam still towered over me. "Yes. I. Am."I said slowly. "I forbid it."He said. I heard the door open. I looked over Adam real quick and saw Amy peeking in. "You can't forbid it Adam. It's not your place."I said softly. He grabbed my upper arms tightly. It reminded me so much of when he found out I was dating Jeff. "Not my place? Not my place? How is it not my place when I was the one who raised you? How is it not my place, when I was the one who protected you your whole life? How is not my place when I gave you permission to continue dating him? How is it not my place when I give up one of the best friend's I've ever had for you? How is it not my place when I've dumped every single girlfriend I've had that you didn't like? How is it not my place when I put you ahead of everybody, even Mom and Amy? How is it not my place Vanessa?"He said, his tone quieter now but still angry.

"Adam. It's not like I don't love you. Me getting married to Jeff doesn't mean I'm trying to replace you. Nor does it mean I'm going to forget all the things you've done for me. I love you Adam. You know I do. But I've been lingering in your shadow since I was born. Everyone's always refered to me as Adam's little sister or Adam's Vanessa. Hell, that what Mikey called me when I first met him! Point is Adam, it's time for me to get out of your shadow. I need to live my own life. One where people don't refer to me as just your sister. One were people refer to me as just Vanessa. And Jeff is the most amazing person I've ever met. He...I don't know how to explain how much he means to me Adam. He means just as much to me as you do."I said. Adam's grip on my arms loosened until they were completely gone. I smiled a little. Maybe he was finally coming around.

"If you marry him Vanessa, I will never speak to you again."

I was wrong. So wrong. "Wh-What?"I asked. He looked me straight in the eyes. Green meeting green. "If you marry Jeff Hardy, Vanessa. And you become Vanessa Hardy. I will never speak to you again."He said bitterly. I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. I tried to ask why, but I couldn't get a coherant sentence out. "Adam Joseph Copeland!"Amy said in disbelief. He turned to his girlfriend just as I started to cry full on. "What Amy?"He asked, as if he'd done nothing wrong. Amy rushed over to me and she let me cry on her shoulder, as she usually did. "Adam, you can't tell her that just because she wants to get married! She has the right to her own life Adam."She said while patting my back. "Well it's the truth. If he really means that much to her then she'll be fine without me."He responded. "You're her brother Adam! You're her favorite person in the entire world! You can't really expect her to choose you or him!"She said.

Adam was quiet for a second. The only sound was me crying because Adam was really threatening to never talk to me again. "I wasn't implying that. But now I am. Vanessa I want you to choose right now. Me or Jeff."He said sternly. I looked at him through teary eyes. "What?"I asked. "Me. Or Jeff. Who do you pick?"He asked. I looked to Amy and back to Adam. "I can't pick! I don't want to lose either of you! This isn't fair Adam!"I protested, still crying. He rolled his eyes. "Well life isn't fair Vanessa. And if you 'can't' pick then that means I pick for you."He turned around and started walking away from me. "Goodbye Vanessa."He said and continued walking away. I quickly grabbed at his shirt. "Please...don't leave Addy."I begged. "I need you Addy."I said. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Then tell Jeff you won't marry him."He said. I hiccuped. "I can't do that Addy."I said softly. He plucked my fingers off of his shirt one by one. "Then you've made your choice."He said. When he was about to leave he sighed. "See you at home Amy."Were the last words he said, and then he left. The minute that door shut, I could practically feel my heart shatter. I fell on the ground, drew my knees up to my chest, and rested my chin on them. No sounds escaped me. I was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

***3rd person POV(a few minutes prior to the argument)***

Amy ushered all of the men further down the hall to give the two Copelands some privacy. They all made themselves comfortable, Jeff and Randy standing, Mike sitting on the floor and Shawn and Amy sitting upon crates. "So congratulations, man! You're getting married!"Randy said. Jeff smiled at Randy. "Thanks dude!"Jeff replied happily. That brought a round of congratulations from the others. Jeff looked at Amy. "She ask you yet?"He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yepp. I'm excited! So who's gonna be your best man?"She asked. "Matt?"Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he is my brother after all."He stated. Shawn was just grinning away. "This is great. Totally great. I'm going to make an amazing speech and oh it's just going to be amazing!"He said, off in his own little world. Amy laughed at him and then looked back to Jeff. "Oh my God! I just realized you get to see Adam cry now!"She said excitedly.

"Yes!"Jeff said, thrusting his fist into the air.

Everybody froze when they heard Adam yell. "Uh-oh. That means trouble."Randy said, pointing out the obvious. "Don't take it personal Jeff. It isn't you, it's just the thought of losing Vanessa to anyone kills him. He'll come around."Amy said to Jeff, who now looked a little less happy. The yelling continued and the men looked to Amy. She was the only one that could go in there and not get yelled at. "Fine, I'll go see what's happening."She said, hopping off of the crate. They all threw her grateful smiles as she opened the locker room door. She just peeked her head in at first, but after hearing something she didn't like walked in saying "Adam Joseph Copeland!".

Randy looked at the other men. "What do you think happened?"He asked. Jeff and Mike shrugged. "I'm guessing Adam, being a normal big brother told her it was a bad idea and said something that was uncalled for and Amy went in to be protective best friend. Simple really. C'mon guys keep up."Shawn said. They nodded and watched Shawn, who strained his ears to hear what was being said. The door slammed open to reveal an extremely pissed off Adam. Jeff kinda shrunk back to hide from the angry Canadian. Mike got off the floor and stuck to the wall, as did Randy. No one wanted to be in his line of vision right now. Adam turned to Jeff and glared at him. "You and I are done. You can't have my sister!"He yelled, before angrily stomping away. Randy, Shawn and Mike all stared at Jeff in shock. Jeff seemed pretty shocked himself. When Adam left their sight, Shawn immeadiately started walking to the locker room. "What are you doing?"Mike asked. Shawn turned around at looked at him like he was stupid.

"Adam just left the arena really angry. I'm betting everything I have Vanessa's in there really upset right now. So, to answer your question, I'm going to go check on her."He said, and began walking away. The rest followed him quickly.

***Amy's POV***

"No, shh. Vanessa stop crying."I said softly. Vanessa was currently crying her eyes out in my chest. I was softly petting her hair, trying to calm her down. A few seconds after her silence, she began to cry again. More like break down. I loved Adam, but damn it. What he just did to her was completely wrong. I laid my head on hers. "Shhh Essiekins. Everything's gonna be okay."I whispered, still petting her hair. Adam would come around eventually. Wouldn't he? I heard the door open and four sets of feet walked in. I picked my head up to look at them. "What happened?"Jeff asked, immeadiately coming over to Vanessa's side. She didn't notice him. "Adam."I said hatefully. I was majorly pissed off at him right now. How he could be so selfish, I didn't know.

"What'd he say?"Randy asked me.

I started to explain, but Vanessa cut me off. "He told me if I married Jeff, then he'd never talk to me again. He told me to choose, him or Jeff. I said I couldn't choose chose between them. He said if I wouldn't choose, then he'd choose for me. He turned to leave and I grabbed his shirt and told him I needed him. He told me to tell Jeff I couldn't marry him then. I told him I couldn't do that, I loved Jeff. He took my hand of of his shirt and said I'd made my choice then. And then he left me. He left me. My brother left me."She said, still crying a litte. I stole a glance at Jeff. I instantly felt horrible for him. He looked so guilty. "Don't you dare feel guilty for one second Jeff. It's Adam that wanted to be selfish. It's not your fault."I told him. He didn't look any less guilty. Vanessa suddenly stopped crying. She stood up and Jeff and I followed her. "I-I-I need to go. I'll see you at the hotel Amy."She said, her voice shaking. We all watched her get up and leave. Jeff started to go after her, but Randy stopped him. "Don't. She wants to be alone right now."He said. And Randy of all people would know. He's know her the longest out of us. Jeff unwillingly let her leave by herself.

***Vanessa's POV***

I ran out of the locker room as fast as I could. I ran out of the arena all together. In the midst of my running, I ran into someone. I looked up and saw eyes that in any normal situation, would've scared me lifeless. But this wasn't any normal situation. The one person that had never left me, had finally left me. I wasn't thinking straight. I flung myself into Jay's arms and started crying again. He rubbed my back softly. "What's wrong Vanessa?"He asked. I gripped at his shirt tightly and tried to tell him what happened. "Adam doesn't want to be my brother anymore."I cried, sounding like a little kid. "Adam loves you more than anyone Ness. Why doesn't he want to be your brother anymore?"Jay asked softly.

"Because Jeff and I are engaged."I sobbed.

Jay tensed up and pulled away from me. That just made me cry even harder. Even Jay didn't want me! A voice in my head reminded me I'd just left a room full of people that cared about me and wanted to help. I ran away from Jay, and just kept running. I prayed for it to start raining again, so my tears wouldn't show. Luck was on my side, because it did start to sprinkle a little. I remember the hotel wasn't far from the arena, so Amy and I had just walked. So that's what I was doing right now. Walking in the rain. A perfect remedy to my problem for the moment. All too soon, I'd reached the hotel. I was no longer crying though. I walked up to my hotel room and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I was not expecting Mark to be sitting on my bed. "Mark? What are you doing here?"I asked. He smiled fondly at me.

"Amy called me. She knew I was in town for a signing, and when you took off, she figured you were going back to the hotel so she told me the room number and I came here and waited for you."He explained. "But how did you get in? You don't have a key."I said. Mark chuckled. "Isa, I'm the Undertaker. I get what I want, when I want."He joked. I produced a weak chuckle. Mark opened his arms. "Come here baby girl."He said. I threw myself into his arm. I didn't cry,but I buried my face in his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Now why don't you tell me what happened Isa."He said softly. So, I explained everything to him.

When I was done he tightened his grip on me. "You shouldn't of cried to Jay about this Isa. Now he's going to think you wanna be friends again. I understand you weren't thinking, but I'm just saying. Adam's just over-reacting about all of this wedding business. He's gonna come around."Mark said softly. I looked up at Mark. "And what do you think about all this 'wedding business'?"I asked. He smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you and Jeff are getting married Isa. You two are perfect for one another. I've seen you both basically grow up and I know what you're like. Trust me, you two are perfect together."He said. I half smiled at him and rested my head on his chest. When everyone else failed, it was Mark who was always there to listen. I loved him so much. "Thanks Daddy."I said softly.

"For what Isa?"

"For making everything slightly better."

**Told ya I'd eventually get to the part about her being in his shadow haha. But anyways, pretty serious stuff happening. This was the second scene I'd planned for this story. The first was the proposal. I think that even though Adam was or is friends with Jeff, he'd still hate him for trying to "steal Vanessa". So that's why his last words were You can't have her. To those of you asking yourself, Why the hell was Jay even there? He's a stalker remember? But anyway I hoped you like it and please review. It gives me confidence for this story. I never imagined I'd have 86 reviews for this. I know it isn't much based on some of the stories on here, but I love you guys so much for it! Even those who aren't reviewing! I love you too!**

**P.S Is there anybody with like amazing artwork skills? If so pretty please PM me. I'm attempting to find someone to draw out some scenes I really love in this story for me. I'd do it myself but I suck majorly at drawing. I can barely do stick people. So help me out guys? Whoever does draw said scenes will be rewarded!**


	39. You don't understand

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing,talented,hilarious,sexy, charasmatic Jeffrey Nero Hardy! As of today he is 34! Go tell him happy birthday on his twitter(If you have one) JEFFHARDYBRAND**

Chapter 39

September 6th,2011

6:36 AM

Vanessa & Jeff's hotel room

I stared at the light forming in the window. The sun was rising. I sighed. I've been awake for about 4 hours now. Just staring out the window, thinking of Adam. I lifted my head off of Jeff's chest to see if he was still sleeping. He was, so I carefully took his arm off my waist and got out of the bed as quietly and without making much movement as I could. As I stood up, I looked back to check on Jeff. He'd turned on his side that faced me and was now hugging the pillow tightly. I smiled a little. He was so cute. I sighed and continued my task. I unzipped my suitcase slowly and flung it open. I dug around in the bottom until I found what I wanted. I pulled out my scrapbook. I'm one of those insane scrapbookers. At least when I'm making them anyway. I stood up and padded over to the window where the light was shining the most. I opened to the first page and instantly smiled. It was baby me and 7 year old Adam. I'd gotten the older pictures from my mom. I'd written "Mom says he fell in love with me as soon as he saw me. Truth be told I think it went both ways". I chuckled softly. I knew I was a sap, but I loved it. I skipped through the pages and stopped at a Halloween picture. I covered my mouth as I laughed. The picture had Me, Jay, and Adam in it. Only I was the only in costume, they were probably just taking me that year. My costume was me decked out in replica Shawn Michaels ring gear. I had the tights he wore, the boots, the earrings, the vest, even the chaps he'd take off before the match. I made a mental note to show this to Shawn sometime. I flipped through some more pictures. I started seeing ones of me and Mark. The majority of the pictures were of Adam and I. You'd think seeing pictures of the brother that just basically disowned me, would make me sad, but it actually made me feel slightly better. At least I could still see him this way, if not in real life.

I knew I was getting into more recent pictures when Jeff started to show up. I'd put Jeff through so many pictures, it's unreal. I had pretty much every picture of us in here. The picture of Shannon tattooing me was in here, as were several others. I even had some of me and Matt. Other people that were in this album were Randy, Mikey, Shawn, and of course the amazing Amykins. I was almost to the end of the album now. These were the most recent pictures. I had a picture of the night Shawn and I won our titles. I'd written "A dream come true. I made history with my hero, Shawn Michaels, and become the first ever intergender tag team champions." I smiled at the memory. I loved being friends with Shawn so much. I flipped the page and saw a picture of me and Amy being stupid. I smiled again, and turned the page. It was of Adam and I sometime after the super show. We were in our hotel room, I could see. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Adam was sitting on the flor in front of me. I was playing with his hair and we were laughing. We looked so happy. Why'd he freak out so much? I really couldn't wrap my head around it. I turned to the next to last filled page. It was of Jeff and I. It was the most recent one. Jeff was sitting at my feet, and my head was resting on his. I think Matt took it, because both of our hands were visible. Mine were on his chest and his covered my wrists. I grinned at the ring on my finger, and I looked at. I was engaged to be married. I was still happy about it. But that also brought up the same question. Why was Adam so against it? I thought he and Jeff were like best friends now? What the hell happened to that? I sighed and flipped to the last page. That's when I lost it completely. Forgetting that Jeff was currently sleeping in the same room, I began reading the paper I'd wrote when I was 10.

"I have a big brother. His name is Adam Joseph Copeland. Our last names are the same because we have the same Mommy. He is 17 years old! He is really nice to me. This one time I broke his guitar and he forgave me! He plays with me sometimes too. His friend Jay does too. I love Jay, But back to Addy. That's his nickname. Addy. Addy likes WWF and we watch it together. One of his favorites is Hulk Hogan, but I think he's scary looking. My favorite thing about my brother, is that he puts me before his girlfriends,and if they don't like me, Addy doesn't be their boyfriend anymore. Adam is my all-time favorite person. I like him more than Mommy! But shh, don't tell her that. When I grow up I want to be just like my brother, Addy."I read quietly. I don't know why it was this that made me lose it, but it did. I wiped a few tears away from my eyes.

"You okay babe?"Jeff asked from above me. I looked up and saw him looking at me in worry. I wiped my eyes again and nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright Jeff. Just...going through some things. I saw something I wrote about Adam when I was in 4th grade and for some reason it made me cry."I told him. He sat down next to me on the floor. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Vanessa...I've been thinking."Jeff said softly. I looked up at him, giving him my full attention. "I know how much Adam means to you...and if us gettng married is going to make him reject you, then..."He trailed off. I sighed. I grasped Jeff's right hand with my left. "You see this ring on my finger Jeff?"I asked him. He nodded.

"It means I love you. If I wasn't absoulutely sure I wanted to marry you, I wouldn't of said yes. Honestly, I don't really care what anyone thinks about our engagement. Sure, it'd be nice to have my brother's approval, but I can see it's not going to happen. I know you love me and you know I love you. That's all we need."I said. Jeff squeezed my hand and leaned his head on mine. "I just feel really guilty. Adam means so much to you."He whispered. "And you mean just as much to me as he does."I whispered back.

***Jay's POV***

What the hell was wrong with me? Vanessa had practically flung herself on me last night and I rejected her. Why? Was it because she was engaged to Jeff? I growled a little at the mention of his name. Jeff. He proposed to my Vanessa. The bastard. I shook my head and cleared out all thoughts off him. Vanessa was my main focus. Actually, Vanessa and Adam were. I needed to talk to him. Badly. I couldn't have him hurting Vanessa like this. I wouldn't stand for it.

***Amy's POV***

I got off the plane and walked quickly through the airport. Where was that asshole boyfriend of mine? "Over here Ames."I heard him say. I looked around and finally located him. I power walked over to him. "Hey."He said, smiling a little. "Hi."I said coldly. Like I've already said, I love Adam but he was being selfish. I looked him and the eyes and I was taken aback. "Have you been crying Adam?"I asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes and began walking away from me. I followed him to our car silently. We got in and we took off.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. He knew I was mad at him. I pulled out my iPod and began scrolling through the songs. I came across My Wish. I glanced at Adam. He was focused on the road. I turned the volume up as loud as it would go and began playing the song. Adam's face became pained. "Amy..."He pleaded. "Please don't."He said. I shook my head. "You deserve it."I said. "And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."I said slowly to him. He sighed.

"I can't let her marry him."

"Why Adam? He's good to her."

"That may be true, but no one is good enough for Vanessa."

"That's not what she thinks."

"I know what's best for her."

"Vanessa knows what's best for Vanessa."

"She doesn't understand. I don't do it to be mean."

"I know you love her Adam. Right now she's going through a big moment in her life. She wants you to be a part of it."

"She can't marry him. It would be bad."

"Why is her marrying Jeff such a bad thing?"

"Because Amy, while Jeff says he's kicked his drug habit, it can always come back to bite him in the ass. I can let them date, because she can always leave him. If they get married, she's stuck with him."

"Why can't people forget Jeff's drug issues? Michael Vick approves hanging, killing, and fighting dogs. But people forgave him! Why can't anybody let Jeff's past go?"

"Because Amy if he gets that way he's going to hurt my sister!"

"He isn't going to hurt her!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"AND NEITHER DO YOU!"

We stopped yelling at each other as Adam's phone began to ring. "Just put it on speaker Amy."He said. I glared at him, but did it anyway. "Don't hang up Adam. Just listen."Came Jay's voice. I stared at the phone in shock. Adam's eyes were wide as he continued to drive. "I ran into Vanessa last night. In all literacy I ran into her. She flung herself on me and told me you didn't want to be her brother anymore because she was engaged to Jeff. She was crying her eyes out Adam. I've never seen her cry so hard before. I don't care how you feel about me, you need to fucking apologize to her the next time you see her. I love that woman and I'll be damned if I let you of all people hurt her. Fix it. Now."He said and hung up. I looked at Adam.

"Wow look at that Adam! Even the man who raped your sister knows you're being a selfish asshole!"I yelled. Adam glared at the road and stayed silent. I looked at my phone as it began to play Break by Three Days Grace. "Hi Essie."I said, still glaring at Adam, who now looked even more upset. "Hey Amykins. I just wanted to know when I'm going to see you again? Since you're my maid of honor you have to help me with wedding things. It's the rules."Vanessa said. I smiled. She was still continuing the wedding.

"How's Friday sound? You should be home by then, right?"

"Yeah we should be."

"We?"

"Me and Jeff."

"Are you and Jeff moving in together?"

Adam stole a glance my way. "Yeah, pretty much. We both decided since we were going to be married, we should probably move in together."She said chuckling. I smiled. "So are you moving in with Jeff or is he moving in with you?"I asked. I could tell Adam was intently listening to our conversation. "I'm moving in with him."She said. I nodded. "Well, for the most part anyway."She said.

"For the most part?"

"Well, I really don't want to sell my house, because I love it. So, were going to keep some things there so we can stay there if we're in the area."She explained. "Ahh. So you guys are starting the moving process when you get here aren't you?"I asked. Adam tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Yes we are. Well, I think I have to go. Shannon is yelling at me to get off the phone."She said. I smiled. "Tell him I said I'm more important than him."I said, chuckling. Vanessa laughed and yelled that back at Shannon. "He says that if I don't get off of the phone he's going to beat me up."

"I'd like to see him try. Jeff would kick his ass."

Vanessa started laughing all of a sudden. "What'd I miss?"I asked. "Gil just told Shannon that if he touches me then he's going to take him out back and introduce him to his shotgun."She giggled. "Are you in Cameron Essie?"I asked.

"Mhmm. Smackdown is in Raleigh tonight. Jeff told me Adam didn't have to be at the taping, so that explains why you aren't here."

"I see. Well, Vanessa I suppose I should quick ignoring your brother."

"You're not mad at him are you Amy?"

"Yes, frankly Vanessa I am very angry with him."

"Don't be."

"Why not?"I asked softly

"You told me once before that you gave up Adam for me to be happy. So that's what I'm doing, in a sense. Don't be upset with Adam. Since he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, he's going to need someone to lean on. You might not know this, but Adam's a pretty self destructive person. He needs someone to deter him from it. It used to be me, but that might be a bit hard to do."

"Alright Vanessa."

"Thanks Amykins. I love you."

"I love you too Essie."

We hung up and I sighed. "You are the most idiotic person in the world."I told Adam. He raised a brow. "Your sister, the one you disowned? Just told me not to be mad at you."I told him. He sighed but didn't say anything. "You don't understand how lucky you are Adam. Most people would kill to have a sister like her."I said, shaking my head.

***Vanessa's POV***

I placed my phone in my back pocket and looked at Shannon. "There, you happy? I'm off the phone with Amy."I said. He grinned at me. "I'm estatic. Thank you for asking."He said. I rolled my eyes at him. He slid his arm around my waist. "Now, let us go and rejoin everyone else!"He said. Jeff and I were currently hanging out in the backyard. Everyone else had just came over one at a time. Matt, Shannon, Gil, Shane, Andrew and Kimo were all over. Needless to say, it was pretty loud what with 8 men all in one place. So I had walked a little ways away to talk on the phone and Shannon followed me.

"Hey! Get your hands off of my fianacé!"Jeff yelled at Shannon.

Shannon smirked and I giggled. "She loves me more"He yelled back. I laughed. Untrue. "No she doesn't!"He replied,no longer yelling as we'd made it back to the group. "She totally does."Kimo said. "No way man, she loves Jeff way more than Shannon."Shane said. "I've witnessed it firsthand! Vanessa loves Jeff most!"Matt said. "You guys are crazy. It's obvious she loves me the most."Andrew said. "If we're saying out of everybody, then it's me she loves the most."Matt said.

"No way! It's me!"Kimo argued.

"You guys are idiots! It's totally me!"Shane said smirking.

"Is she marrying any of you? No? Then I think she loves me the most!"Jeff said.

All of the guys looked at me. "Well? Who do you love the most?"Kimo asked. I smiled and walked over to Gil. I hugged him. "I love Gil the most."I said. Gil laughed and put his hand on my arm. "Beaten by The Legend."Matt said. Everyone nodded and agreed. "This sucks. My dad just stole my fiancé."Jeff pouted. "Oh go shut him up."Gil joked. I laughed and walked over to Jeff. "Don't worry Jeffy. I love you the most."I said. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. "You hear that! I win! So back off!"He joked to the rest of the guys.

***Friday***

"You think your Dad would take Chloe in when we aren't there?"I asked Jeff. He chuckled. "Probably. He's always wanted a pug for some odd reason. They are about the ugliest things to exist so I don't know why."He said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Really? If they're so ugly then why do you melt every time Chloe looks at you?"

"She's so ugly and I feel bad for her."

"Don't hate on my pug. She's gorgeous!"I said, picking Chloe up. Her curly tail wagged happily. The doorbell rang, and I handed Chloe to Jeff. "Here go to Daddy Chloe."I said. Jeff held her at arm length as she tried to lick his face off. I walked to go answer the door. I smiled when I opened it. "Amy!"I said happily. My redheaded best friend smiled at me. "Howdy! I think we have some wedding details to discuss?" I nodded and let her in. We walked into the living room and started laughing. Jeff was being pummeled by Chloe. He had probably made the mistake of lieing on the floor and she attacked him. Meanwhile, Mason just walked happily over to me and looked up at me like he was saying "I worry about Chloe." I petted his head, still laughing. I motioned for Amy to follow me outside.

We sat in grass with Mason inbetween us. I petted his soft fur and smiled. He was my baby. "So what kind of details did you want to talk about?"Amy asked. I shrugged. "I guess just the simple things. What color should the bridesmaid dresses be?"I asked. Amy shrugged. "Why don't we go with who the bridesmaids are first?"She said. I nodded. "I was thinking Kelly, definitely. Maybe Melina too."I said. I'd grown fairly fond of the blond and the Latina. Amy smiled. "Why don't you call Kelly and tell her to come over? She lives in Tampa too. Not far away either."She suggested. And I did just that.

15 minutes later we were joined by Kelly. "Alright, back to the colors of the dresses."Amy said. "I was thinking silver or black. Everybody looks good in those colors."I said. Kelly smiled. "I love silver."She said. Amy nodded in agreement. "Alright, silver it is!"I said, writing it down in the notebook I'd grabbed. "How about a date?"Kelly asked. I tapped my chin with the pen. I hadn't really thought of that. "JEFF!"I yelled. A few minutes later he poked his out of the door. "What?"He asked.

"When do you wanna get married?"

"Whenever you want."

"You're real helpful."

"Oh that was a serious question?"

"Yes!"

"How about the day we first met?"

"March 28th?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. Thanks babe!"

"Any time!"

Kelly and Amy smiled at me. "What?"I asked. "You guys are like the most adorable couple ever."Kelly said. I chuckled and wrote the date down in the notebook. "Thanks Kel. So Amykins, anything you want to add in?"I asked her. She thought for a minute. The realization crossed her features. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Jay called Adam!"She said. I froze. "He told Adam how you threw yourself at him and cried to him about Adam not wantingto be your brother anymore. Then he told Adam he better apologize the next time he sees you. Jay said he loves you and he won't let Adam hurt you."She reported. Kelly looked between the two of us in confusion. She didn't know the whole story. "I'm confused."She said. I sighed.

"Kelly, I'm going to trust you okay? I'm going to tell you something that can never leave this yard."

Kelly nodded eagerly. I sighed again. "Jay raped me."I said softly. Kelly gasped deeply. She put her hand on my knee. "Oh my god...I had no idea Vanessa."She said. I shrugged. "But that's why we don't usually talk about him. It scares me. Now, onto the full story with Adam."A few minutes later Kelly was all caught up.

"That's so wrong! Why would he do that just because you want to marry Jeff?"Kelly asked. "I know! It's stupid!"Amy agreed. I looked down at Mason and ran my fingers through his fur. "You guys just don't understand mine and Adam's situation."I said softly. Two hands touched me softly. "Make us understand."Kelly said. I sighed heavily. "My Mom told me that when I was a baby no one was allowed to touch me, but my mom and Adam. Adam made sure of it. I guess he was the one who fed me the majority of the time, put me to sleep, and play with me. My mom also told me that as I got older, Adam just got more protective. She didn't think anything of it because it was so cute. Adam has always been the number one person in my life, as I was in his. No one outranked us. Adam's told me plenty of times that I was his purpose in life. I was all too happy with that. I was fine living in Adam's shadow because honestly, no one had ever shown that much interest in me. Adam was the only one. That I knew of at that point in time. Well, I remember meeting Mark and Randy. They became important in my life too, like Jay was. But they still never surpassed Adam. They never showed a real big interest in me. Don't get me wrong, they showed a lot, just not as much as Adam did. Then I got into the WWE and met Jeff. To this day Jeff is the only person that has showed more interest in me than Adam. Jeff made me rethink the way I've been living my life unknowingly. After I met him, I realized I didn't want to be just riding Adam's coat tails anymore. So, I ventured out and started dating Jeff. Adam didn't like it because a, he hated Jeff, and b, I was no longer focusing just on him. Adam and I are very jealous people when it comes to the other. Hence why I hated you for a while Amy."

"Anyway, so then Adam begins dating you again Ames. I got just as jealous as he did. Throughout mine and Jeff's early relationship, Adam never was accepting of it. He claimed Jeff was trying to take me away from him,which was a huge lie. Jeff was just helping me get out of the huge shadow Adam created to hang over me, figuratively speaking. I got into my car wreck and went into a coma. Adam pretty much broke down from what Amy has told me. He pretty much quit the WWE just to be with me in the hospital. Adam drops everything for me. What Adam told me on Monday was pretty much the truth. He's given up so much for me. And what have I given up for him? I'd given up my whole teenage experience, and my own life. He doesn't realize that. But I never could complain. Adam means the world to me. Even if he hates me for marrying Jeff I still love him to death. I'd do anything for him. I know right now, Adam's probably still pissed off at me. I also know that he is still my number one, even if he wants nothing to do with me. In the words of mine and his song, my wish for him is that this life becomes all that he wants it to be."I said softly.

"Wow...that's really complicated and it really doesn't make much sense to me...you were right Vanessa."Kelly spoke first. I half smiled at her. "That's not even half of it Kel. Adam and I are so complicated it's not even funny." She smiled at me. "Let's get back to the wedding!"Amy exclaimed. I nodded slowly, suddenly not in the mood for this stuff. I did it anyway. Throughout the whole thing I couldn't keep my mind off of Adam though...

**Whoa! Really long chapter. Soooo yes it is Jeff's birthday as of today, August 31st! Happy Birthday Jeffu! I wuves you! So also if you have drawing talent and want any question answered about this story, PM me! I want you to draw something for me :D. Anywho, I know the last part was really confusing. I'm sorry :). I'm not sure when I'll have them make up. I'm honestly just riding this out now, because stupid me didn't plan out the rest of the story . Soo...yeah this is just me talking of of my ass. Review? I hope so. **

**P.S I want your guys opinion on something. How would you guys feel about Jeff's drug related problems returning? I don't know why but I just really have the urge to add them in here. Like him actually using drugs. I know most of his fans frown upon it...but still. What do you guys think? If yes then I have a plan for the story. If no, I'll figure somethin else out. I just wanted your opinions first.**


	40. Snapped

**_Leave Me Alone-The Veronicas_**

_Leave me alone_

_Get out of my face_

_I'm tired and low,_

_Feeling so misplaced,_

_Time for you to go_

_You know I'm still better off on my own_

_So, oh_

_Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work,_

_Don't call me on the phone, cuz I'm all outta words_

_I'll face the unknown, thinking of ways I've grown_

_So, oh_

_Leave me alone_

Chapter 40

September 10th, 2011

4:39 AM

Adam's house(also his POV)

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I should be asleep right now. I looked at Amy's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. I loved Amy so much. She was a huge part of my life. Lately though, she's been pretty upset with me. I guess it's understandable, as Vanessa is her best friend. I walked out of the bedroom, silently shutting the door behind me. It pained me just to walk through my own house. Pictures of Vanessa were _everywhere_. I tried to take them down, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried my best to ignore them. Sometimes it worked. This wasn't one of those times. They were practically screaming "Look at me!". I huffed and walked back to the bedroom. I quickly got dressed and put some shoes on. I wrote a note for Amy, just in case she woke up and found me gone. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the house.

The night air was cool and fresh. There was a slight breeze too. I sighed and just started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept walking. I kept my head down for the majority of the walk. That was until I heard voices. Not just any voices either. _Their _voices. "Jeff please stop apologizing about something that isn't your fault."I heard Vanessa say. They were right in front of me, facing the opposite dierection though, so they didn't know I was behind them. I don't know why I did it, but I followed them.

Jeff had his arm wrapped protectively around Vanessa's waist. "I still feel like it's my fault that Adam won't talk to you."He said softly. My eyes widened. They were talking about me. Vanessa sighed. "But it's not. It was Adam's decsion."She told him. I fully blamed Jeff for me not talking to Vanessa. He was trying to steal her. "But he didn't stop talking to you until I proposed."Damn right Hardy. Feel guilty. "Jeff I've told you this a hundred times. I don't care what anyone else thinks about our engagement. I love you and that's all that matters."That hurt. Vanessa didn't even care about my opinion? "Vanessa-"She cut him off. "Jeff. Do you want to marry me?"She asked. They had stopped walking now. Jeff nodded. "Of course I do, I just don't want to you to be hurting."He said. I glared at him. Protecting Vanessa from hurt was my job. 'You gave that job up when you disowned her' A voice in the back of my head said. I saw Vanessa smile at Jeff in the darkness. "I'm not hurting Jeff. I've told you and Amy this. It's Adam's decsion and I'll respect it."

I noticed a bit of pain in her tone. Jeff wouldn't hear it. He probably didn't pay too much attention to her tones. Jeff sighed and pulled Vanessa closer to him as they walked. "I know you won't admit it, but I know Adam not talking to you kills you Vanessa."He said softly. My eyes widened. He did hear it. They stayed silent for the rest of their walk. I continued to follow them. Sooner or later we'd made it back to Vanessa's house. "You go on inside. I'm going to stay out here for a few minutes."Vanessa told Jeff. He looked at her in a worried way. "You sure?"He asked. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll see you inside then."Jeff said, walking back into the house. I stared at Vanessa curiously. What was she going to do that Jeff couldn't be there for? As soon as Jeff closed the door, Vanessa immeadiately turned and faced me. All the color drained from my face. Shit. She knew I was there.

"Hello Adam."She said angrily.

I did the only thing I could think of. I waved. She glared at me. "Some nerve you have, following me and Jeff."She said. "Yeah well..."Was all I could say. She walked over to me and stared up at me. Her eyes were filled with anger. Anger directed at _me_. "I want you to listen and I want you to listen good Adam. I know you don't like the idea of me venturing out on my own. I know you only want what's best for me, and whether you like it or not, that's what Jeff is."She said sternly. I finally began finding my words.

"No he isn't Vanessa! Dating is fine, yes. You can always get out of it. But if you marry him, you'll be stuck with him!"

"That's what I want Adam! I want to be with Jeff! Why can't you understand that?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Vanessa!"

"Adam we've been through this like a thousand times. Jeff's never hurt me and I don't think he ever will."

"He broke up with you once though!"

"Because of Jay! He had a REASON. A real, legitimate reason!"

"It still counts though!"

"Adam, you wanna know something?"

"What Vanessa?"

"You've hurt me way more than Jay or Jeff ever could."She said softly. I froze. She was...comparing me to Jay. I've hurt her...more than him...Vanessa wasn't done though. "The way you treated me when you dated Amy for the first time was just completely wrong. Granted Amy herself apologized for it, but I don't think you ever did. You don't understand how much of my life I've spent just trying to please you Adam. Every decsion I made was based on 'Will Adam approve?'. Dating Jeff was the first decsion I made for myself and looked how great it turned out Adam! I'm engaged to him! I know you love me Adam, and I know you don't want anyone to steal me away from you, but the truth is, no one is trying! Everyone we know knows that you can't be replaced. Everyone knows I love you more than anyone in this world. Hell, even Jeff knows it and is completely fine with it! Point is Adam, you are being selfish like Amy has told you."She had tears in her eyes now. "I hope you know that you disproving of my relationship with Jeff pretty much kills me. Mom's accepted it. Why can't you? You talk of all the sacrifices you made for me, did you ever stop and think of the sacrifices I made for you Adam?"

"When I first started to date Jeff, I heavily considered breaking up with him just because it made you unhappy. I gave up living my life the way I wanted for you. When you think about it, it doesn't sound that bad, but do you know how it feels to not be able to do something for fear that your older brother might not like it and will yell at you? No Adam. You don't."She turned away from me and started walking back to her house. She stopped halfway to the front door and turned back around. "I'm going to marry Jeff whether you like it or not, Adam. My world can't just revolve around you anymore. I won't let it."She said softly. Without thinking, I quickly got rid of the distance between us. I grabbed her face to make her look at me.

"Listen to me Vanessa. Jeff is a good guy, yes. I won't deny it now. But he's a druggie at heart. I know he is."

"Adam, get another excuse. I'm tired of that one."Vanessa said spitefully.

"I don't need another one. That one alone should be enough."

"To think I actually told Amy not to be mad at you. Let me know when you get over yourself Adam. Until then, it's me that wants nothing to do with you."She began walking away from me.

"Fine! Just choose your worthless boyfriend over me! Whatever happened to blood is thicker than water, and no one was ever going to come between us?"I yelled at her as she walked away. She froze. I smirked, knowing I'd won this argument. She turned around again. "The only one that came between us Adam, is you."She said. Then she did something I never ever expected her to do. She slapped me. "Don't ever call my fiancé worthless again Adam. I love him and I won't let you slander him."Vanessa said angrily. I held my cheek in shock. "Get off my property Adam."She ordered. Still in shock that she'd slapped me, I walked away from her.

***Vanessa's POV***

I watched Adam walk away, looking at me in shock. I turned around and walked back into my house. I saw Jeff sitting on the couch, waiting for me. By the look on his face, there was no doubt he'd seen and heard everything. "Vaness-"He started. I cut him off. "Let's just go back to bed Jeff. I really don't want to talk about that idiot brother of mine."I said. Jeff nodded. He took my hand and we walked back into the bedroom. We got back into the bed and I laid my head on Jeff's chest. I sighed and attempted to go back to sleep. It didn't work out all that well. Damn Adam, making me lose sleep. I guess Jeff couldn't sleep either, because he began lightly trailing his fingers down my side. "Jeff, you do remember what happened last time you did that right?"I asked him. He chuckled.

"Just trying to make you smile."

I chuckled and snuggled into him. "Well you suceeded. Now let's go to sleep."

***The Next Day (Amy's POV)***

I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean. I saw Adam was up and I smiled at him. "Hey Addy."I said. He didn't say anything, but rather just tried to walk past me. I stopped him and looked at him. "What's wrong Adam?"I asked. He shook his head, and his hair moved. My eyes widened at the huge red mark on his face. "Oh my god Adam. What happened?"I asked, touching it. He winced and sucked in a breath. "I got slapped."He said softly. I felt my blood began to boil. How dare someone slap MY Adam! "By who?"I asked. Adam was quiet. "By who Adam!"I asked again.

"Vanessa."He whispered.

"Why did Vanessa slap you?"

"I don't want to tell it. You wanna know, you ask her."

Adam walked past me and into the bathroom. I stood there confused. What happened? What did I miss? I practically ran to my phone. I quickly called Vanessa. I needed to know what had happened between them. "Hey, you got my voicemail!"Came the recording Vanessa had setup. I sighed impatiently. "Hey Essie. Call me when you get this. It's really important."I said and hung up. I ran a hand through my damp hair. What was going on? Jeff will know...I immeadiately called Jeff. He answered on the last possible ring. "Hello?"He siad sleepily.

"JEFF! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"I practically yelled.

"Hello to you too, Ames."

"Just tell me what happened."

Jeff quickly filled me in on everything. I didn't really know how to react. Wow, is pretty much all I could come up with. "Thanks, Jeff."I said and hung up before he could answer. I sat on the bed and just stared at the wall. Vanessa disowned Adam right back? I don't think I've ever heard of that being done before. I sighed. These two were going to kill each other! Adam walked out of the bathroom and I sighed. "You two are going to kill each other."I told him. He just ignored me. If he kept ignoring me all day, I was going to slap him myself.

***Smackdown Taping***

It was mine and Amy's turn to visit Smackdown, this week. Of course, I was just visting Jeff and Mark. She was visiting Adam. "I'm going to find Adam alright? You gonna be okay without me?"Amy said. I laughed. "Of course Amy. What's going to happen to me?"I said, laughing. "You do know that Jay is back right? Oh wait, yeah you do because you flung yourself on him last Monday!"She mocked me. I rolled my eyes. "It was a moment of weakness. I wasn't thinking straight and you know it Amy."

"Did you ever tell Jeff about that?"

"Yup. He wasn't happy about it."

"I didn't think he would be."

"Well...have fun with the blonde idiot."

"Real mature Vanessa."

"I never claimed to be Amykins."

She rolled her eyes at me and walked off in a different direction. I began my search for either Jeff or Mark. Whoever I found first. I walked into the cafeteria and almost immeadiately walked back out. Jay was in there. 'Hope he didn't see me.' I thought. "Vanessa!"God freaking damn it! I tried to walk away, pretending I didn't hear him. He just kept following me. I was begining to think I would actually have to talk to him, when I saw Mark. Halleluah! "Hi Mark!"I said, getting his attention. He smiled at me, then frowned at Jay, who I assumed was behind me. I finally turned around to face Jay. "Did you and Adam make up yet?"Jay asked. I just shook my head no, and let Mark pull me away from him.

As soon as we were out of the sight of Jay, Mark hugged me. "How you holding up Isa?"He asked me. I hugged my father figure back. "I've been good. I'm pretty excited that Shawn and I are defending our titles against Eve and Jack Swagger this Sunday at Night of Champions. What bout chu Daddy?"I replied. Mark shrugged. "Nothin' really. I'm actually going to take some time off for a little bit. I need to be in tip top shape for Wrestlemania! Gotta defend my undefeated streak ya know!"He said.

"But Mark...Wrestemania is like 8 months away...how much time are you taking off?"

"Just until the Royal Rumble."

"Mark! That's a really long time! You aren't hurt or anything are you?"

"No not anything real bad. I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, I'm in need of a vacation."

"Well...as long as you aren't hurt...I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you Isa. But you'll have Shawn to take my place while I'm gone. No matter how big of an idiot he is, he's the only one that can fill my spot."

"If Shawn hears you calling him an idiot, he'll be upset with you."

"He'll get over it. Now, I'm going to trust that you can find Jeff without running into Jay again? I have a meeting to go to."

I nodded. Mark smiled and hugged me one last time before walking away. So, that's when I went to go find Mr. Jeff. It didn't take long, because it seemed he was looking for me too. "Nessie!"He said smiling. He kissed me happily and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And how are you today my love?"He asked. I giggled. "I'm doing fantastic. And you my dear?"

"I'm doing great, despite the fact I just learned the title match against me and Phil is going to be a Triple Threat."

"Who's the third person?"

"Your brother."

"Oh well that's just fun."

"I know it is. Since you're here though, would you like to come with me to the ring for my match against said brother?"

"Of course I would. On one condition though."

"What would that be?"

"I get to keep my ring on."

Jeff smiled and kissed my temple. "I wouldn't have it any other way babe."He said.

**Kinda a shortish chapter. But oh well! I liked it. In case you haven't guessed, Vanessa has never slapped Adam before. As chapter...14 I believe stated. Adam was perfect to her. Not so much now...I really like them fighting though. Especially with the cause being Jeff. Soooo review please! That's all I got...for now haha.**

**P.S WHOA! I just realized this is Chapter 40. Holy crap! You guys rock :D**


	41. All good things must come to an end

Chapter 41

September, 18th 2011

7:40 PM

Night Of Champions

Currently sitting in the "family locker room" as Randy called it, was myself, Randy, MIkey, Amy, Jeff, Shawn, Kelly, Melina, and somehow Hunter ended up in here too. It was a bit crowded but we made room for everyone. Mainly me, Amy,Jeff, Kelly and Melina on the floor. "Alright so who's all doing what tonight? I don't really pay attention to other people."Shawn asked. "Kelly and I are goin' at it."Melina said. Shawn nodded and looked at Amy. "What are you doing?"He asked her. "Defending my title against Beth."She answered. Shawn looked at Randy.

"I'm wrestling the idiot that we call Mike." He said.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to beat you for the title AGAIN!"Mikey said.

"Whatever, I'm totally winning tonight."

"Why didn't they tell you who was winning?"I asked.

"I guess creative is getting rid of that. They're just going to write storylines as they go."Randy said.

"Oh. Cool."

"Hunter what are you doing?"Shawn asked. Hunter thought for a moment, trying to remember what he was doing. "Oh! I am wrestling John Cena!"He said. Shawn cocked his head to the side. "Since when are you doing a storyline with Cena?"He asked. "Since I turned heel! You really don't pay attention do you Shawn?"Hunter said, surprised. Shawn grinned and shook his head. "You know I don't. They only matches that I knew of was mine and Vanessa's and Jeff's."He said. Hunter looked immensely hurt.

"You remember Jeff's match but not mine? What the hell man! I thought we were best friends!"

"I'm sorry! The only reason I knew about that is because Vanessa told me! Get off my back!"

"No! You hurt my feelings!"

"Look, I'm sorry Hunt. I'll try to pay more attention."

"Alright..."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Okay. Only because you're old and you can't really help it."

"I am not old!"

"Yes you are! You've been here the longest out of everyone!"

"That doesn't mean I'm old! It just means I'm-"

"Old."

The rest of us laughed at their bickering. Those two were like an old married couple. I heard Amy sigh and look at her phone. "Alright guys, I have to go hang out with Adam now."She said getting up. "Why doesn't Adam just come here?" Hunter asked. "Because I'm here."I said. Hunter raised a brow. "So because you guys aren't getting along he can't be in the same room as you?"He asked. I shrugged. "I guess that's the way he sees it." Hunter shook his head and looked back at Amy.

"You tell Adam he's an idiot for me."He said. Amy laughed and nodded. Melina, Kelly and I all hugged her and then with a final "Peace" She left. "Anyone know what order the matches are going in tonight?"Kelly asked. Randy nodded. "I have the match card on my phone."He said, taking his phone out. "How'd you get that?" I asked. He smirked. "I had one of the techs download it for me and he sends it to my phone. It's really convienent."He explained. He looked back to his phone. "Anyway, Kelly yours and Melina's match is second."The two women nodded. "Then Amy is defending her title. Then Hunter and John are going at it. Then Kofi and Dolph for the IC Title. Let's see...then the Triple Threat Match. Then me and Mike. And then Main Event is Shawn and Vanessa's match."He said.

"Woot! Shawn and I outrank everyone!"I said happily.

"It's because we are the best tag team ever!"Shawn said.

He got off the couch and I stood up. We high fived. "Their scheduling sucks at this Pay-Per-View."Randy said. Shawn and I shrugged. We didn't care. We were in the main event! Hell yeah! "You know what this means this means, right Mini Me?"Shawn said. I shook my head. "No what?"I replied. "It means that the whole show is riding us to give them a show like they have never ever seen before. And we're going to do it. You know why?"He said. I grinned. "Because we can."I said. Shawn grinned back at me.

"You know it kid."

"Wow. I think you two have the biggest egos in the world."Mikey said.

I raised a brow at him. "Says the one who claims he's 'Awesome'?"I asked, making quotations with my fingers. He smirked. "But I am awesome!"He argued. Shawn and I looked at him in a bored way. "Mhmm. That's what they all say."We teased. We were just messing with him of course. He mock glared at us and stood up. "Well then. I'm leaving."He said dramatically. He walked out of the room and we laughed. A few seconds later, Kelly and Melina left too, as it was almost time for their match. It was just me, Randy, Shawn, Jeff and Hunter in the locker room. The time passed, as did the matches. Kelly won hers and Melinas. I was so proud of her for it too. Amy retained, as did Kofi. Soon, it was time for Jeff's match. By that time though, it was just Jeff and I in the locker room.

Jeff was now in his ring gear and was about to leave for the Gorilla Position. "You coming with me?"He asked. I nodded and took his hand. We walked to the Gorilla position and met Phil, Amy and Adam there. Everyone knew Amy and Adam were dating again, so my guess is she was going out there with Adam. "Hi Amykins!"I greeted her. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Hello Essiekins!" Adam's music started playing before I could reply, and he started dragging her out. She rolled her eyes and followed him out. Phil raised a brow at me. "What was that all about?"He asked. I shrugged. "Adam and I aren't getting along very well."I told him. He nodded his understanding as Jeff's music began playing.

***3rd Person POV***

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket _  
_I speak volumes never utter a word _  
_When you strike a match, _  
_a fire will happen _  
_But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

_Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall) _  
_You're in way over your head _  
_You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

_Time has come and gone for words _  
_A thousands threats I've heard before _  
_But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill_

_Time has come and gone for words _  
_A thousands threats I've heard before _  
_And all your words are too big to take_

**"Introducing the second challenger, accompanied by Vanessa, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!"Lillian annouced. The crowd erupted in cheers for Jeff and Vanessa. Jeff jumped around excitedly, slapping the hands of the fans as he made his way down the ramp. Vanessa had a huge smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend bask in the cheers of the audience. They kissed briefly and Jeff slid into the ring. Vanessa and Edge shared a glare at each other as Vanessa walked over to join Lita, Michael Cole, and Josh Matthews. She took a seat next to Lita and put on the headset the Women's Champion handed her. A few seconds later, Cult Of Personality blasted through the arena and CM Punk entered, holding his World Heavyweight title proudly in the air. "Introducing the current champion, from Chicago, Illinois, C. M. Punk!" Punk walked slowly to the ring, eyeing his two opponents. Jeff and Edge looked at each other, and then back to Punk. It was clear CM Punk had the disadvantage here. He got into the ring cautiously and handed the championship to the ref, who held it up as the bell rang.**

**"Sitting here at ringside, we have Vanessa and the Women's Champion, Lita. Ladies what brings you out here tonight?"Josh said to the women that were seated next to him.**

**Lita answered first. "Well, I just want to be here for Edge. This is a huge opprutunity for him and I can't wait to see him as the Champ again."She said. Josh looked at Vanessa. "It's too bad that it's Jeff that's going to win Lita. No disrespect meant towards my brother, but Jeff's just got this in the bag."**

**"Speaking of your brother, Vanessa, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be upset with each other."Josh said.**

**"Yeah, well, we aren't having the best of times right now."**

**"Care to elaborate?"**

**"I'd rather just focus on the match Josh."**

**The match was chaos so far. Nobody had gained the upperhand yet. When it looked like one man would gain it, one of the other two would shoot it down quickly. "This is turning out to be a very interesting match."Cole said. The other three at commentary nodded. Lita and Vanessa didn't talk unless they were spoken to. They were very into the match. Out of nowhere, Edge landed a Spear on Punk. "C'mon babe! You got this! Get rid of Jeff and pin him!"Lita exclaimed. Both women were in identical positions. They were hunched over, leaning on their elbows resting their heads on thier hands. Edge attempted a pin, but Jeff quickly broke it up.**

**It was quite some time before there was an upperhand. Jeff threw Edge over the ropes and he landed with a hard smack onto the floor. Lita didn't waste any time, and ran over to him to make sure he was alright. Meanwhile, Jeff had just hit the Twist of Fate on Punk. As Edge was fighting to stand, Jeff was climbing to the top turnbuckle. "Forget the Swanton Jeff! Just pin him!"Vanessa said. As Edge finally got to his feet, Jeff connected with the Swanton. Jeff grabbed Punk's leg and went for the pin. Edge scrambled to get into the ring, but he was too late. Jeff had already won. "YES!"Vanessa exclaimed. She stood up and threw the headset on the announcers table before running into the ring to congratulate Jeff. "The winner of this match and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, JEFF HARDY!"Lillian said. Jeff held up his new title proudly. Vanessa basically attacked him, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. He wrapped an arm around her as they kissed. The audience cheered extremely loud. When the couple finally separated, Vanessa raised Jeff's hand in victory as his music blared throughout the arena. It was the begining of the Jeff Hardy Era.**

***Backstage(Vanessa's POV)**

"I am so proud of you Jeff! You did it!" I said happily. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around me. "Having you out there made it all that much better."He said. I wrapped my arm around his waist, as we walked towards the locker room. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you before your match alright?"Jeff said. I nodded. He kissed me quickly before walking off in a different direction. I needed to go talk to Shawn anyway.

Shawn was where I always found him. In the cafeteria. Only this time, he wasn't eating. I sat down in the chair across from him. "Hey Shawnie."I greeted him. He half smiled at me. "Somethin' wrong Shawn? Are the kids and Becca okay?"I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. It's me."He said. "What's wrong Shawn? Are you okay?"I asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I was just talking to one of the trainers and he told me not to strain my left ankle tonight. He said that if I do, I might sprain it or something. So I'm just worried about that."

"Well, we'll just be extra careful tonight then won't we?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah we will."

"And if you ever feel like you need a break, I'm right there!"

"That's true. Oh, are we matching again tonight?"

"Of course. I have like 10 different pairs of look-alike chaps now because of you."

"What color should we choose?"

"I think a classic HBK red."

"Alright, that's good with me. So where's boy toy?"

"He's taking a shower. He won the title tonight Shawn!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"I know it is! I'm so happy for him."

"You guys are going to be a championship couple now!"

"If we win tonight."

"When we win tonight."

Shawn and I smiled at each other. "When we win."I repeated.

***Gorilla Position***

Shawn and adjusted our titles on our shoulders. "You ready for this Shawn?"I asked. He nodded. I looked us over. Our bottoms were matching to the T. Black boots and red and black chaps. Shawn had on a HBK T-Shirt, cut like his usually had it. I had on a red sports bra like top and black and red arm bands I'd stolen from Jeff. I'd put my hair in a ponytail and Shawn and a mini ponytail just to keep his hair out of his eyes. We took a deep breath at Rock N Roll All Nite started.

We entered the ring area and we were greeted with the explosion of the crowd. "Introducing the current champions, The HeartBreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, and Vanessa!"Lillian announced. We bounded down the ramp quickly as Eve and Swagger looked at us like we weren't a challenge. Idiots. Shawn and I handed our belts over to Charles and he signaled for the match to start. Eve and I were going to start this match out. I'd been waiting for a loooong time to get my hands on this bitch without getting in trouble.

We went at it for a good 10 minutes. I had the upper hand for most of it. Then Eve tagged in Jack, so I was forced to tag in Shawn. I watched Shawn's left ankle closely as he and Swagger wrestled. Shawn was smart though, and he used it as least as he could. When Swagger appeared to be groggy, Shawn went for Sweet Chin Music. Jack grabbed Shawn's foot and instantly put it in his signature ankle lock. My heart dropped. It was Shawn's left foot. I watched in horror as Shawn yelled out in pain. Then I heard the worst possible thing I could've heard at that time. A loud crack. Shawn quickly tapped out and the match ended. I instantly got in the ring to check on Shawn. He was clutching his ankle in pain as Eve and Jack celebrated their victory.

"Shawn, are you okay?"I asked. Shawn shook his head. "No. I think he broke it. I'm sorry Vanessa."He said. "You have nothing to be sorry for Shawn. Titles are titles. You are way more important."I reassured him. I heard Jack and Eve laughing from behind me. "That should put you into retirement old man!"Jack yelled. I looked over my shoulder at him and then back to Shawn. "Give me 3 seconds and I'll help you out of the ring okay?"I said. Shawn nodded. I stood up and walked over to the blonde idiot. He looked down on me like I was nothing. I glared at him before kicking him in the face. As he fell back to the mat, I exited the ring and helped Shawn get out of it. I put his arm around my shoulders and he hopped up the ramp.

"Let's get you to the trainers, Shawn."I told him. He nodded as we made it past the curtain. We were swarmed by a bunch of people, all of them telling me to give Shawn to them, and they would help him. "Get back! I am more than capable of taking care of my partner!"I yelled at them. Shawn gave a weak chuckle. "Always so vicious Mini Me."He teased. I gave him a strained smile. Shawn just chuckled again. "You're going to be a great mother one day."He said. I didn't know what that had to do with anything but I just let Shawn talk. Finally we'd made it to the trainers. Shawn sat down on the bed thing as the trainer checked out his ankle.

20 minutes later, we learned the damage. "Shawn, you have a broken ankle. I told you not to strain it tonight. I told you this would happen. Now you have to miss at least 4 months of action. And that's if it heals properly."The doctor said. Shawn's face fell. "I have to miss 4 whole months? But, Vanessa and I have to win back our titles!"He argued. The doctor shook his head. "Well it'll have to wait. Now, I suggest you go to the local hospital to get a cast on that before you hurt yourself more."He said, and walked out of the room. Poor Shawn looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry Vanessa. I didn't mean to tap-"I cut him off.

"Shawn, I told you it's fine. We can always win them back. Besides, I'd rather have you all healed up. But, let's get you to the hospital. We can call Becca on the way and you can let her know what's up."I suggested. "What about Jeff?"Shawn asked. I shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders and hoisted him up again. "You need me more right now. Jeff will understand."I said.

**Poor Shawn :(. That kinda just wrote itself. If that occured in real life I would cry. But, on the bright side Jeff won! Yay! This chapter did actually have a point to it, I promise. You'll see later. I'm excited about Jeff returning to TNA next Thursday! I missed seeing him on my T.V. Also this is irrelevant to this story but Mickie James won the TNA Knockouts Championship. Also yay :D. Please review :D (If you actually read these, I love you for reading my ramblings *just FYI*)**


	42. Skittles and Sarcasm

Chapter 42

September 18th, 2011

Time unknown

My phone had been going crazy for the past half hour. I was trying to drive Shawn to the hospital, but the damn thing wouldn't shut up! "Shawn, can you answer my phone? It's probably just Amy anyway."I asked. Shawn nodded and got my phone out of my jacket's front pocket as I drove. I had no idea where the damn hospital was and the directions I got from a stage hand weren't exactly helping my situation. I was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Hello this is Vanessa's secretary, she's not in how can I help you?"I heard Shawn say. I chuckled at him. While Shawn talked on my phone, I was keeping an eye out for any signs indicating where the hospital was. I noticed Shawn holding my phone away from his ear as someone yelled at him. Probably Amy. We didn't tell anyone we were leaving. Hell, we didn't even change. The hospital staff is going to be confused when we finally get there.

"Hey no need to yell at me Jeff, Vanessa's the one that was in a hurry."Shawn said.

Why was Jeff yelling at Shawn? "Put it on speaker Shawn."I said. Shawn nodded. "Here, I'm going to put it on speaker so you can yell at her yourself."Shawn said. Shawn set my phone down and put it on speaker. "Hey Jeffy."I said, still searching for signs. "Where are you?"Jeff practically yelled. "I don't know."I answered. Honestly, I didn't. The only thing I was certain of, was that we were in Buffalo, New York. "I'm attempting to find the hospital so Shawn can get a cast. He broke his ankle."I explained. Jeff let out a relieved sigh. "How about next time you let someone know you're leaving Vanessa?"He said.

"Sorry, but I needed to get Shawn to the hospital before he made his injury worse."

"Hey, I'm not in any excruciating pain here. I've had worse pain. We coulda waited long enough to tell someone."Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn I have an awesome idea. Why don't you be quiet? Rebecca herself said you would probably downplay your pain."

"She don't know nothin'."

"Say that to her face and I bet you that you get smacked."

"How about we get off the topic of me and you stop ignoring Jeff?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."Jeff said.

I sighed. "Sorry for leaving without telling you. Like I already said, I just didn't want Shawn to get hurt anymore than he already was."I said. Shawn rolled his eyes. "Hunter could've taken me. Heck, anybody could've taken me. But Miss Mother Bear over here didn't let that happen."Shawn told Jeff. I rolled my eyes at Shawn. "Ooh! Look! Hospital next right!"Shawn said suddenly. "She'll call you later Jeff."He said, and hit the end button on my phone as I turned into the exit. "Thaaaaanks Shawn. If for some reason Jeff and i get into an argument later tonight, I fully and utterly blame you."I told him as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. He grinned at me.

"You two never fight so shut it."

"Do we go into the ER..or what?"

"Um...my best bet is ER."

"MKay."

I parked the car and I got out to help Shawn. He was already standing, just not on his left foot. "It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous."He said, grinning. I chuckled and helped Shawn into the hospital. He was rambling quite a lot. It's probably what he does to mask the pain or something. As soon as we'd walked through the door though, he got quiet. We told the receptionist what happened and what he needed. We were told to wait. Oh wonderful.

***4 hours later(Jeff's POV)***

Where was Vanessa? She should be back by now. I hope she's not hurt or anything. Maybe I should call her again. I grabbed my phone off of the little table and started to call her. Just as I'd hit send, she walked through the door. I sat my phone down quickly. "Hey Jeffy."She said sleepily. I closed he distance between us and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried."I said softly. She chuckled. "Jeff, you knew where I was at. It just took longer than we expected."She said softly, burying her face into my chest. "Still...you said you would be back two hours ago Ness."I told her. "I understand if you want to yell at me, but can it wait till morning? I'm really tired."She said against my chest.

"You had a rough night didn't you babe?"

"Mhmm. I haven't even had time to change out of my ring gear."

I looked down and sure enough, she still had on the chaps and the boots. I assumed her top was underneath the jacket she had on. I chuckled as I realized it was the Pearl Jam hoodie she'd stolen from me a while ago. Vanessa yawned and started to take her boots off. She threw the jacket off and sure enough, she still had on the top she'd worn earlier and the arm bands she stole from me. She quickly disposed of them though. She looked at the chaps, and then at her suitcase. She lifted the chaps a little and nodded. She quickly slid them off and sat back down on the bed. "I'm going with screw pajamas for the night. Is that okay with you?"She said.

"It's more than okay."i said, smirking.

She chuckled. "As much as I'd love to, not tonight Jeffy. Much too tired for that."She said. I laughed and got in bed next to her. She instantly snuggled up to me, resting her head on my chest. "Jeff when you were a kid, how many times were you in the hospital with a broken limb?"She asked. I thought about that for a second. "Actually, not as much as you'd think. Matt kinda made sure I didn't get hurt that much. Why?"She yawned again. "Because, when we have a kid, it's not going to be breaking anything. It's way too time consuming and tiring."She replied. "If our child happens to break anything, I'll take him or her to the doctor myself, seeing as I will most likely be encouraging whatever they tried to do."I said, laughing. Vanessa laughed too. "I'm going to hold you to that."

***Monday Night***

It was weird without Shawn on Raw. It was also weird not lugging the IG Title around with me. "Aww look at poor Vanessa. She misses her Shawniekins."Mikey said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I glared at him. "You wanna feel how hard I can punch Mikey?"I asked him. Jeff laughed at that. I remembered threatening him with that too. Jeff was smart and didn't press the matter. Mikey however..."I'm just sayin' that you misses your Shawnies."He said in a baby voice. I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. He doubled over and groaned in pain. We were face to face now. "Now you see, if you had abs that wouldn't of hurt."I mocked him. He glared at me.

"I have abs!"

"Really? Where?"

"I do! They're just hidden! Like Hunter's and Mark's."

"Did you just call me fat boy?"Hunter said.

"I think he did Hunt."I said easily.

"I am not fat!"

"Of course you aren't Hunter. Of course you aren't."I said, patting his forearm. He rolled his eyes at me. "You are just as annoying as Shawn."He said. "She's worse than Shawn. Like twenty times worse."Mikey said. I just grinned at him. He loves loves me and he knows it. "Right Jeff?"He said, looking at Jeff. Jeff shook his head, laughing. "No Comment." I smirked at Mikey. "You are so whipped."He told Jeff.

"No, I'm just smart. Vanessa gives great rewards."

Amy and I laughed, remembering that conversation. Hunter smirked, but Mikey just looked clueless. "I don't think he got it Amy."I said. She laughed again. "I guess not. I think it just went right over his head."She said. I nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should give him a hint."She suggested. I nodded and looked back to the still clueless Mikey. "Okay, let's say for instance, Hunter did something for me that I appreciated. I would give him a cookie or something like that as a reward because he's my friend. Now, say Jeff does something that I appreciate. Since mine and Jeff's relationship is a tad different than mine and Hunter's how do you think I would reward Jeff?"I said to him. Mikey thought for a second and realization crossed his features. "Ohhhhhh! I get it."He said. The other three people in the room laughed at him. "And this is why we keep you around Mike."Amy teased.

Suddenly, my phone began singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. I grinned and answered the phone. "Hey Chrissyboo."I said, still smiling. "Hello Miss Vanessa. I'm just calling to let you know that you are going to tell everyone what's going on with Shawn tonight, alright?"Chris said. "Alright. Is there like a theme or something I need to stick to?"I asked. Chris chuckled. "Nope. It's all you kid. You have free reign."He replied.

***3rd Person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**Vanessa entered the ring area, and the crowd cheered for her. She walked quickly down the ramp, breaking her routine by not slapping any of the fans' hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Vanessa!"Lillian said as Vanessa stepped into the ring. She walked over to the other side of the ring and Lillian handed her a mic. Vanessa pushed the hair out of her eyes in a way that reminded everyone of her brother. "Hey guys. I just came out here to share the news on Shawn's health condition. Because of Jack Swagger,"She said his name with utter hatred. "Shawn's ankle is completely broken."The audience booed at the news. "I know. I was upset too. But on the brightside, he'll be back in about 4 months!"She said. "And when he gets back, we're taking our titles back."The crowd cheered. "Although, I don't think Swagger and Eve have what it takes to keep those titles for 4 whole months, so I don't know who we'll be taking them from."**

**"Don't have what it takes?"Swagger said, appearing at the stage. Vanessa turned to him. "No. You don't have what it takes to be champions. You and Eve have absolutely no chemistry and even less talent."She replied, stepping out of the ring. Swagger started to walk slowly down the ramp. "I do seem to recall us beating you and that pathetic Shawn Michaels last night."He said. Vanessa glared at him and continued walking to him. "The only reason Shawn tapped out was because his ankle was messed up prior to the match. And if you call him pathetic again, I'm not afraid to knock your teeth down your throat."She said through clenched teeth. The two were only a few feet apart from each other now. "I just call them like I see them. I know quite a few people who would agree with me too. And messed up ankle or not, Shawn still would've tapped. You know why?" Vanessa and Jack had reached each other. He bent down to her level, as she was much shorter than him. "Because he's weak."He said slowly. Vanessa's glare intensified and Jack smirked. "Weak? He's weak huh?"Vanessa repeated. Jack nodded. **

**"Yeah, Shawn's totally weak. I mean only a weak person would've competed in the very first Hell in A Cell match, the very first Elimination Chamber match and only a weak person would've gone through a 60 minute iron man match at Wrestlemania 12 to win the WWE Championship. Yeah, you're right. Shawn's weak."She said sarcastically. Jack smirked again. "I'm glad you see things my way."He said. She rolled her eyes at him. "Apparently you're stupider than I thought if you can't tell that I was using a thing called sarcasm."Vanessa said. She sighed. "Look Jack, as much as I would love to stand out here and listen to you badmouth my hero because you're jealous of him, I have better things to do."She said, and walked past him. As she tried to walk past him, Jack grabbed her arm roughly. "Don't walk away from me!"He told her. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. She looked down at her green converse. "And I now, I wish I would've worn heels. This would've hurt more."She said. Before Jack could reply Vanessa introduced her foot to his face. He fell with a loud thud to the ground. Vanessa bent down next to his face and smirked. "Just because I'm a woman, it doesn't mean that I'll let you push me around Swagger. I hope you and Eve enjoy having those titles while you can, because when Shawn gets back you can kiss them goodbye."She said. She tossed the mic on Swagger's chest and she walked backstage.**

***Backstage***

I rubbed my arm as I walked backstage. Jack grabbed it pretty hard. It actually hurt a little. He has got to be the biggest idiot in the world. I knew he meant what he said out there, because we weren't following a script. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going though, because I bumped into someone. I looked up and looked into the painfully familiar eyes of Adam. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke. "How's your arm?"He asked. "Um..it's fine."I replied. He nodded and walked away. What was that all about? He stopped walking and looked back at me. "It doesn't matter how we feel about each other. You're my sister and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you."Adam said. My eyes widened a bit. I was his sister again. Maybe he was finally getting over himself? Nope. He just continued to walk away. I shook my head and walked back to the locker room.

"You have a phone call."Hunter said, holding his cell phone out to me. I raised a brow at him. Who would call me on Hunter's cell phone? "Who is it?"I asked. He gave me an 'Are you kidding me?' look. "It's Shawn."He said, as if it was obvious. I grabbed the phone. "Hey!"I said happily. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"Shawn said. I laughed.

"On many occasions."

"Well, I love you! You are like the best mini me ever. Much better than Doctor Evil's."

"Well...thanks?"

"I was just sitting here with Cameron and Rebecca, watching Raw. Then all of a sudden you come out and start talking about me! Then when Swagger started bad mouthing me, you said all those nice things! You even admitted to the world I was your hero!"

"Shawn, it's not like it was a secret. And Swagger's an idiot."

"Which reminds me, how's your arm?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"Wanna hear somethin' really cute?"

"Okay?"

"When Jack grabbed your arm like that Cameron looked at me and he said 'Dad, when you get back you better beat him up for hurting Vanessa.' I think my son's got a bit of crush on you Vanessa."

I laughed as I heard Cameron yell "DAD!" in the backround. "You better tell Jeff he's got some competition. Cameron is after all, my son."Shawn said. I laughed again. "Yeah, I'll get right on that Shawn."I told him. "Well, as much as I love talking to you Mini Me, hand the phone back to Hunter. I have to tell him something."He said.

"Mkay. I'll let you two old ladies gossip."

"We are not old!"

"Whatever you say Shawn."

I handed the phone back to Hunter, and he began talking to Shawn again. I looked around and noticed Hunter and I were the only ones in there. "Where is everyone Hunt?"I asked. "Guys are in the cafeteria. Amy's with Kelly."He said. I nodded and went to go find the guys first. I rubbed my arm again in an attempt to get it to quit hurting. I don't think it was nessacary to grab my arm that hard. I entered the cafeteria and sure enough, all three of the guys were sitting at a table, eating food. I laughed a little when I saw Jeff had Skittles. I don't know why he loved them so much, but he did. I walked up to the guys and sat down at their table. Randy and Jeff were in the middle of a debate over which was better. Skittles or M&M's. They didn't notice me right away, but Mikey did. "How can you say that Skittles are better?"Randy asked Jeff. Jeff picked up his bag of Skittles. "Because they are! They're like rainbows in your mouth! Meanwhile M&M's are like little bits of dirt!"He said. Mikey and I chuckled. Randy's jaw dropped.

"How dare you compare M&M's to dirt!"

"How dare you say they're better than Skittles!"

I grabbed Jeff's bag of Skittles and poured some in my hand. He looked at me like I just shot his dog. "You're eating my Skittles!"He said. I nodded and popped a few in my mouth. "Why would you do that?"He asked. I smiled at him. "Cuz they're delicious. Besides, sharing is caring."I replied. "Vanessa! I thought I taught you better! M&M's are way better! Here have some of mine."Randy said. He grabbed my free hand and poured some of his M&M's into my hand. I grinned. Candy! After I ate those, both men looked at me expectantly. "Well? Which is better?"Randy asked. "It's Skittles isn't it?"Jeff asked. Randy rolled his eyes. I thought for a second. "Hm...I'd have to go with...Warheads. Warheads are better than both of them."I said. Mikey and I laughed at their distraught faces. "I agree with her."Mikey said.

"Why am I marrying you again?"Jeff asked. I laughed. "Because you love me. Besides, I'm supposed to tell you that you have competition anyway. So, don't screw up because I got options."I teased. Jeff raised a brow at me. "Who, might I ask?"I couldn't help but laugh again. "Shawn told me Cameron has a crush on me. He said to tell you that you have competition."I told him. Mikey laughed and Randy smirked.

"I bet Cameron likes M&M's."

"Oh my lord Randy. Shut up about the M&M's."I complained.

"Please."Jeff said.

"What they said."Mikey echoed.

"Your tastebuds just suck. They should go jump off a bridge."He retorted.

**Oh Adam. As much as he tries, he just can't stop being the protective older brother. And Swagger is going to show up quite alot in the next few chapters. I have something very devious planned haha. And the reason Chris' ringtone is Sexy Back, is because I remember him telling Big Show he's bringing sexy back to the WWE haha. Also, a special thank you to Miss Nat Nat. She's creating a picture for me! So she's awesome! Much like the Miz :D**

**P.S Chapter 42 and 101 reviews! Wow! I'm speechless guys. It means so much that you guys like this :D. So...in honor of having over 100 reviews...I decided I will be doing a oneshot for anyone who wants one! Just let me know what you want and what you or your OC looks like. I love you guys!**


	43. The All American Idiot

Chapter 43

September 22nd, 2011

3:00 PM

Vanessa's house(Amy's POV)

"Ugh Vanessa. You're so difficult."I complained, throwing myself on the couch. She rolled her eyes at me. "I am not."She said. I sat up and looked at her. "Vanessa, we just literally spent 4 hours looking at wedding dresses and you turned every single one down."I reminded her. She sighed and threw herself into the recliner. "Well excuse me Amy. I need a dress that looks _perfect_. Not okay, or good. Perfect Ames. We didn't see that dress."She said, emphazising the word perfect. "Yes, I understand that. But good lord. You could've simply said, hey I don't think we're going to find it today Amy. Let's go home. But no, we had to go to 40,000 different stores and you had to try on a million different dresses." She chuckled.

"Quit over exaggerating Amykins."

"Why did just I have to go? Why couldn't we bring Kelly and Jeff too?"

"Hey, this is part of your maid of honor duties. If you can't handle it I could always ask Kelly-"

"Don't you dare."

"Then quit complaining."

"Still, why couldn't Kelly come?"

"I wanted it to just be us."

"Shouldn't you be doing this with your Mother?"

"She's in Canada though, and I don't get much time off. She's got the whole day of the wedding to do what she wants with me."

"Is she okay with this?"

"She said she demands to see the dress before anyone else. Save you and me."

"Ah. Okay so what else do we need to figure out?"

She thought for a second, before grabbing her notebook and flipping it open. She scanned the pages for anything we might've missed. Wedding planning was really difficult. "We need to find a place for the reception, a place for the actual ceremony, food and guests. I think the last one is going to be the hardest."She stated. "Did you ever figure who's going to give you away?"I asked her. She looked at her feet. "No..."She said softly. I half smiled at her. "The only person you can think of is Adam, huh?" She nodded.

"It's not like there isn't people that could do it. I mean, Mark or maybe even Shawn would be a good choice. It's just...I always imagined it would be Adam who would give me away. But...he doesn't want anything to do with the wedding, or me for that matter."Vanessa said. I sighed. Then an idea formed in my head. "You know what Essie? I'll be right back. Okay?"I said. She gave me a look of confusion, but nodded. I smiled and ran out of the door.

***10 minutes later***

"Get in the damn house Adam!"I ordered. "No! I refuse!"He argued. I narrowed my eyes at him and started pushing him into the house. I managed to open the door and toss him in the living room. He stumbled and caught himself on the couch. I looked at Vanessa's surpised face and smiled. "I'm back!"I told her. I noticed the Jeff was poking his head out of the kitchen. He too looked extremely surprised. I kept a strong grip on Adam as he tried to escape and looked at Jeff. "I'm sick of these two hurting each other. They're going make up today whether they like it or not."I told him. "So what you're going to do Jeff, is grab Vanessa and we're going to lock them into the spare bedroom until they make up."He nodded. Somehow, we managed to get the siblings into the same room. We quickly locked the door. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"Jeff asked. I sighed. "Yes. They aren't going to do it on themselves. Besides, it was starting to get on my nerves."I told him. "And now, we wait."

***Vanessa's POV***

"I hate your girlfriend Adam."I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "She's your best friend."He replied. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Adam. "Yeah well, if it weren't for you I would've never of met her and then we wouldn't be in this situation."I told him. He sighed and sat on the opposite side of the bed. He smiled a little. "What are you smiling for?"I asked, raising a brow. He looked at me. "Remember when you and Holly would get in fights? I used to do this to you two."Adam said. I smiled a little. I remembered that. "Oh! You remember when you and Jay were fighting that one time and he came over to get something of his? You guys started yelling at each other and I didn't like him yelling at you so I bit him?"I said with a chuckle. Adam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I do. It was so hilarious that we stopped fighting."He said. We drifted into silence after that. I sighed. Maybe I could at least try to make up with him. Amy wasn't going to let us out of here unless we did.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Why what?"He asked. I turned to face him fully. "Why are you so against me marrying Jeff? I love him Adam."I said softly. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Vanessa, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I've had you all to myself for as long as you've been alive. Like I've told you before, dating isn't so bad. It isn't permanant. Marriage, on the other hand, is."He said. "So let me get this straight Adam. You don't want me to marry Jeff, because you don't want to share me?"I asked. Adam turned to face me. "I just don't want you to get hurt Vee-Vee."He said softly. I could practically feel myself softening. "Adam...we've been through this. Jeff isn't going to hurt me. He loves me. I know he does."I said. I didn't know when Adam had grasped my hand, but he squeezed it. "I know he does, Vanessa. I'm just too over protective for my own good."He whispered. I chuckled a little.

"I noticed that Addy. Look I'll make you a deal okay?"I said. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "If for some reason Jeff does hurt me, I give you full permission to beat him up. Does that sound good?"I offered. Adam chuckled. "Alright Ness."He said. I smiled fully. "So does this mean we're done fighting, and you aren't going to be against the wedding anymore?"I asked. Adam nodded. "I think it does."He said. My smile widened. I hugged Adam tightly. He hugged me back just as tight. "I missed you Addy."I whispered. "I missed you too Vee-Vee."

"What did I tell you Jeff? They just needed a little push. Now they're best friends again!"Amy said from the doorway. I pulled away form Adam and smiled at Amy. "Oh shut up Amy."I said. She grinned at me. "Well it's true! You guys are fine again aren't you?"She asked. Adam and I both nodded. Amy and Jeff grinned. Amy nudged Jeff with her elbow. "Told you it was a good idea." He rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him. "Oh shut up Amy."

***Monday Night***

Amy and I had just walked into the building when I was attacked by Kelly. "Vanessa! Chris wants you in his office. Now!"She said excitedly. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Kel! Why does Chris want me in his office? Did he tell you?"I asked. She shook her head. "Nope! He just said it's really really really important and exciting. So hurry up!"She told me, and began to push me in the direction of Chris' office. "Jesus, Kelly. Can I at least go take my bag to the locker room?"I asked. She shook her head and grabbed my bag and tossed it to Amy. "Amy can do it. You go to Chris' office."Kelly demanded. I gave up and started walking to Chris' office. "Let me know how it goes!"She yelled, and began dragging Amy somewhere. I shook my head a laughed. Kelly always was pretty hyper, but tonight it was just off the charts.

I knocked on Chris' door, and he immeadiately yanked me inside. I saw a familiar head and frowned. "What is Jack doing here Chris?"I whispered. Chris grinned at me. "He's needed. So go sit down."He said. I sighed and did as he said. Chris sat in the chair behind his desk and grinned at Jack and I. I begfan to wonder what was going to happen that caused him to grin that big. Truth be told, I was kind of worried. "Alright Chris, please stop grinning like that and just tell us why we're here."Jack said. I nodded in agreement. Chris looked from Jack to me.

"I am putting you two into a storyline. Together." He said.

I groaned. Wonderful. I have to work with the All American Idiot. I heard Jack groan too. Good, he was just as unhappy about this as I was. "Oh shut up you two. It's going to be amazing. You don't even know what kind of storyline it is yet."Chris said. My eyes widened. "It better not be-"Chris cut me off. "No, Vanessa. It's not romantic in anyway, nor is it a buddy buddy one."He said. I looked at Chris curiously. What did he have planned? I stole a glance at Jack and he was doing the same thing. "Now, since you two did so well together last week, Creative and I decided we are putting you in a rivalry storyline. We're just going to give you the basic concepts, and you're going to wing it. Got it?"He explained.

"Wait...like what kind of rivalry? Since she's a chick, I don't think we can do a normal one."Jack piped up.

"It's really simple. You're going to argue, cost each other matches, stuff like that. We'll start doing this tonight. Vanessa, you are having a match against Eve and Jack's going to be ringside and he's going to distract you. How he does that is up to him."Chris explained further. Damn it. Why did I have to lose first? I nodded my understanding though. Jack did too. Chris smiled at us. "Good. Now, on to the future of this storyline. Now as I'm sure everyone in the world knows, Vanessa is dating Jeff. We're going to eventually incorparate him into this, seeing as A, he's dating Vanessa, and B, Raw now features both Smackdown and Raw superstars. Is that fine with everyone?"I nodded, as did Jack. "Good. You're dismissed. I can't wait to see how you guys do this." I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to leave. "See you later Chrissyboo."

As I opened the door to leave, Jack followed me out. I thought we were going to go our separate way. Nope. "Copeland."Jack said loudly. I truend around to face him. "Swagger."I replied. He smirked. "I know you don't like me. Frankly, I don't like you either. But you know what I do like? I like getting you riled up. I _like _pissing you off. Just thought I'd let you know that. You can run along now."He said, motioning with his hands. I rolled my eyes at him and just walked away. I can't wait till I get to make him lose.

***3rd person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning. _

_I need, something to pick me up _

_I've tried, but nothing is working. _

_I won't stop. _

_I won't say I've had enough. _

_Tonight, I start the fire. _

_Tonight, I break away. _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everybody _

_BREAK! _

_Away from everything. _

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**Vanessa entered and as usual, the crowd cheered for their beloved diva. She jumped around happily slapping the hands of her fans. She grinned and quickly slid into the ring. She happened to glance down at her hand and her eyes widened. She slid back out of the ring and walked over to Lillian. The blonde whispered something to Lillian and shoved something in her hand. The Latina nodded and grabbed her microphone. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Cananda, Vanessa!" Vanessa threw the other blonde a grateful smile and slid back in the ring. **

_She looks good to me,_

_She's got everything I want,_

_She's got everything I need._

_She looks good!_

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want,_

_Oh yeah!_

_She's got everything I need!_

**The crowd booed for the former Women's champion. They booed even louder as they realized she had her new partner in tow. The brunette smirked cockily and held her title proudly as she strutted down the ramp. "Introducing one half of the IG Tag Team Champions, ,accopmained by Jack Swagger, Eve Torres!"Lillian announced. The two divas glared at each other as the bell rang. They circled each other a little bit. Eve started talking trash and Vanessa just rolled her eyes. They finally started doing some actually wrestling as Eve threw herself at Vanessa. The two went at it for a while, whilst Swagger watched from the outside, smirking. Jack kept his eyes trained on Vanessa throughout the whole match. When the ref had his back turned, Jack instantly grabbed at her ankle. Vanessa caught herself and turned around to yell at Jack. He just continued to smirk at her as she turned around to face Eve again, only to be hit with her finisher. Eve pinned Vanessa and got the 1-2-3. The crowd booed as Eve and Jack celebrated Eve's victory. Vanessa glared at the duo and slid out of the ring. Lillian announced their victory. Vanessa walked over to her and Lillian handed her something. The crowd watched the interaction curiously. Nobody there, or at home missed Vanessa sliding a ring on her left ring finger.**

_Sorry this took so long. Just started school again. I have like a bunch of honors classes so...blech. High School sucks ass man. But whatever. Told you I have devious plans for Jack. I'm sorry about not naming Eve's finisher, I'm just so tired and she isn't really that important to my life. Buuuuut on the brightside Adam and Vanessa are loving siblings again. Yay! You had to know those two kids couldn't stay away from each other forever! They wuv each other after all! So review please and make me happy and smiley. I'm also extremely sorry about the length of this chapter. Next one will be longer. Promise_


	44. He Doesn't Give Up

Chapter 44

September 27th, 2011

_**VANESSA COPELAND AND JEFF HARDY TIEING THE KNOT? CLICK **__**HERE**__** TO FIND OUT!**_

_During the middle of last nights edition of Monday Night Raw, Vanessa Copeland, our favorite WWE Diva, had a match against one half of the Inter Gender Tag Team Champs, Eve. Before the match began and what happened after is what we're focused on, though. Vanessa had noiced something on her hand and she quickly walked over to Lillian and shoved something into her hand. We didn't know what, but as the match ended and and Vanessa went to retrieve what she'd given Lillian prior to the match. It was revealed to us, and the rest of the world as Vanessa walked up the ramp. It was an engagement ring! That's right! Vanessa and Jeff are getting married! While we wish Vanessa and Jeff all the happiness in the world, we aren't sure if Jeff's the one for her._

_If you remember back in August, it was revealed that Vanessa was the victim of abuse by none other than the newly returned Jay Reso, AKA Christian. Sources tell us that Jeff and Adam(her older brother and best friend of Reso) both knew it had happened. They did nothing. Now does that seem like something a "loving" husband would do? We don't think so. While they do make a cutesy couple, we don't think they should get married. We hope Vanessa will come to her senses and break off the engagement. But until then, we are just happy she's happy...or is she?_

"Have I ever told you I hate dirtsheets Amy?"I said angrily. She nodded. I sighed. "But I guess this one is my own fault. I can't believe I forgot to take my ring off!"I complained. Amy shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you Essie. I mean, they were going to find out sooner or later, right?"I sighed and looked out of the car window. Amy and I were driving to the next city, seeing as it was our turn to visit Adam and Jeff. While Amy was driving, I had to check out another link someone posted on my wall. All in all, the Facebook thing wasn't a bad idea. I was always getting links to dirtsheets and I got to kill alot of rumors. "Why do the people at this particular dirtsheet hate poor Jeff so much?"I asked her. She shrugged again. I leaned my head against the seat. "You're so unhelpful Amy."I whined. She rolled her eyes and continued to drive.

"Look, you can either ignore it, or let it get to you. I suggest you ignore it. You love Jeff right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you should focus on him. Not dirtsheets."

"Fine."

"Good."

Soon, the only sound was the sound of the car engine. I just watched the scenery fly past me. "Amy how much longer?"I asked. When it came to car rides, I turned into a little kid if not properly entertained. She chuckled. "Only one more hour Vanessa. Why don't you put some music on or something?"She suggested. I grinned. That was a great idea. I quickly located my CD case and began flipping through it. "What do we want to listen to Amykins?"I asked. She thought for a minute. "Let's go old school. Put some Poison or Duran Duran in."She said. I nodded and put in my Poison:Greatest Hits CD. Needless to say, the rest of that hour was us singing pretty off-key with Bret Michaels. It was a fun time.

"We're here!"Amy sang. I looked at the arena and grinned. "You think they're here yet?"I asked. She shrugged and grabbed her phone. "Let's find out. I'll call Adam and ask him."She said. I nodded and she called Adam. As soon as he picked up she put it on speaker. "Hey babe."Adam said. Amy smiled. "Hey Addy. Essie and I were just wondering if you were at the arena yet and if you are is Jeff there too?"She asked. Adam chuckled. "Yes, we're both here. We're in the cafeteria getting Jeff Skittles because he said he can't live without them."Adam answered. Amy and I chuckled. Oh Jeff. "So you and Jeff made up and you love each other again?"Amy asked. I laughed and I could picture Adam rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't say all that but yes, we made up. When are you guys going to be here?"He asked.

"We're already here. We just wanted to make sure you guys were before we went in."

"Oh, well we'll stay in one place then."

"Thank you babers."

"You're welcome Ames."

Amy ended the call with Adam and we got out of the car. "I think Jeff and Adam were meant to be best friends."I said as we walked. Amy chuckled. "I have to agree. They're always with each other, except for that time Adam was being an idiot."She stated. I nodded and chuckled as well. We quickly passed through security and entered the arena. "And now we go to the cafeteria."Amy said. I couldn't help but notice a few people staring, mainly people I've never really talked to. I shook my head and decided to ignore them. Amy and I walked into the cafeteria and began looking for Adam and Jeff. Adam wasn't very hard to find. He was sitting at a table looking incredibly bored. "Hey Addy."I said as Amy and I sat in the chairs by him. He smiled at us. "Hello."He said.

"Where is my Skittle-loving fiancé?"I asked. Adam pointed to a vending machine and I started laughing. Jeff literally had an armful of Skittles. "I don't think he needs that much."Amy said chuckling a bit. Jeff walked over to us and dumped his Skittles onto the table. He sat next to me and kissed me softly. "Hello."He said, smiling. I smiled back at him. "Hello to you too. So, care to explain why you're trying to give yourself diabetes?"I asked with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to eat them all at once, silly. It's to add to my stash back at home."Jeff replied. I raised a brow at him. "You have a stash back at home?"I asked. He nodded. "Where?"I asked. He grinned. "That, my love, is a secret."

"I'm going to find it."

Jeff looked at me, confused. "Huh?"He said. I grinned. "I'm going to find your Skittle stash. And when I do, I'm going to give them all away."I said. Jeff smirked. "If you can find it, then you have full permission to do whatever you want with it. It's hidden so well, and you'll never ever find it."He retorted. I gave him a smirk of my own. "Really?" I looked at Adam. "Adam, tell Jeff how amazing I am at finding things."I said. Jeff looked at Adam expectantly. Meanwhile, Adam just laughed. "Dude you can kiss your Skittle Stash goodbye. Vanessa is the best finder of things. Jay and I used to hide her things from her all the time. She'd always find them though. We'd get so frustrated with her."Adam said, chuckling. I looked back to Jeff who looked a little less confident now. I made a mental note to start looking for the stash as soon as we got home. Amy sighed.

"Alright since Vanessa is too concerned with Skittle stealing to focus, I'll focus on our main topic for her."She said. Jeff and Adam looked at her in question. "What topic Ames?"I asked. "What happened on Monday. I know Adam didn't see it because he was busy _sleeping_."She said accusingly, looking at Adam pointedly. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I was tired. Jeff didn't watch it either! He was also passed out in his room!"He said, pointing a finger at Jeff. Jeff smiled at me. "I love you."He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. "I bet you do Jeffy. I bet you do."

"_Anyway_."Amy said impatiently.

I smiled at her. Oh Amy, so impatient. "So what happened Moday, is miss Smart One over here, had a match with Eve. But that's not what's important here. She forgot to take her ring off."Amy said. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to having it on all the time. And I was not going to wrestle with it on. I'd rather have people know, than lose it."I said. Amy nodded. "Yes, I understand but now you have to deal with the one dirtsheet that continually bashes on you-know-who."She said.

"So some dirtsheet is bashing on Voldemort because Jeff and Vanessa are engaged?"Adam asked.

Amy and I looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he was. "Really Adam? Are you that big of a nerd?"I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Says the one who has a freaking Pokemon tattooed on her wrist."He replied. I rolled my eyes at him. "That's beside the point Adam. Do you really think a dirtsheet is bashing on Voldemort because I'm engaged to Jeff? Don't be stupid."I said. Adam thought for a second. "Oh. You mean they're bashing on Jeff! I gotcha."He exclaimed. I sighed. "Why I love you, I'll never know."Amy said. I nodded in agreement. Adam rolled his eyes at us.

"So what is the relevancy to this topic?"He asked.

"Vanessa has the article on her phone. You need to read it. That is the relevancy."

"Okay then."

"Vanessa, get your phone to the article."

I nodded, and did as she asked. I pulled the article up and handed it to her. She read the article out loud to Adam and Jeff. "Is that the same site that Eve's cousin works at?"Jeff asked. I nodded. "I'm like thier main focus and it's weird. Everything I do, they have to analyze and criticize."I stated. "Like with me marrying Jeff. Where do they get off saying we shouldn't get married? They remind me of you Adam. At least when you were being an asshole, anyway."I said.

"Gee, thanks Vanessa. I feel the love."He said.

"Oh you know what I mean. Besides, they are basically calling you a bad brother! Saying you didn't take care of the Jay situation! I know both you and Jeff did! As did Mark, Randy, Shawn and Mikey! Amy told me so!"

"Yeah, I know they are. But I really don't care what they think. I know I'm not a bad brother."

"See Vanessa? That's what you should be doing! Not caring what they think!"Amy chimed in.

"I can't help it. I don't like other people saying bad things about the people I love."

"Babe, it's going to be fine. It's not like their opinion matters anyway."Jeff said, grabbing my hand.

I sighed. I wasn't winning this discussion. "Fine. Whatever you guys say."I said, defeated. Jeff slid my chair closer to his and he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't pout."He said softly. "I'll pout if I want to."I said, obviously pouting now. Jeff chuckled. "I don't recommend it Ness. I'll just have to force you to quit pouting then."He said. I fought to keep the smile off of my face. "Or really? And just how do you propose to do that Jeff?"I asked. Jeff smirked. "And that, is my cue to leave. C'mon Amy."Adam said, getting up. He and Amy walked away, leaving just Jeff and me at the table. "So if I continue to pout, what are you going to do about it?"I asked, continuing the conversation.

"Would you really like to know?"He asked. I nodded. He smirked again. Jeff leaned in closer, his lips brushing mine. I closed what little distance there was between us and kissed him. Jeff responded instantly and pulled me into his lap. I guess we were pulling an Adam and Amy. That was completely fine with me.

***Jay's POV***

"Alright Drew, see you later."I said, waving bye to him. He nodded and walked away. I entered the cafeteria alone. I really wanted a gatorade right now. I'd been in such a good mood lately. I don't know why, but I wasn't objecting to being in a good mood. I ran a hand through my short hair and quickly got a gatorade. I opened it and took a sip. I turned around and almost spit that sip out. The woman I loved was getting felt up right before my eyes. My eyes widened at the sight and I could feel my hatred toward Jeff growing stronger. He has finally corrupted her completely. My Vanessa was almost gone. I attemepted to look away, but that was just not happening. The sight was too horrible.

Vanessa was in his lap, and his hands firmly grasped her ass, keeping her in place. Her fingers were knotted into his hair and hers was flipped to the side. They were caught in a serious lip lock. I shook with anger. I needed to win back her trust, and fast. Jeff doesn't deserve her. I do. Only me. We're meant to be. But how can I win her over? Hmm...I could always just move slowly, saying hi every now and then. But that's not fast enough for my liking. No, no...Gifts. Yes. That will work amaizngly. But not just any gifts. Gifts that show her how wrong her precious Jeff is for her.

**Ugh, I'm sorry guys. I know this sucks. It's basically just a filler, I needed Jay to think those things so I can move on. And I know it's short and I promised it would be longer. I'm sorry once again. On another note, who saw Mr. Jeff's TNA return? I did! He looked sexy as hell, but that's all the time. His hair is blueish so that makes me happy. I saw his wedding ring and that kinda made me want to cry a bit. Stupid Beth. Lucky whore. And thank you to KittySixx, I hope you know your review helped me decide something. I know you guys are happy Adam and Vanessa love each other again. I am too haha. Thank you to my reivewers. I love you :D! Now I must get ready to watch Raw!**

**Please Review my...reviewers? haha**


	45. A new family member?

Chapter 45

September 30th, 2011

10:23 AM

Jeff and Vanessa's house(North Carolina)

***Jeff's POV***

"Shit!" Vanessa cursed softly. I heard something crash to the floor and my eyes shot open. I sat up and looked at Vanessa. She smiled at me. "Good morning."She said. I looked at the box that had fallen on the ground. None of its contents had spilled out. I looked back to Vanessa and finally took in her appearence. She had very dusty jeans, a very dusty green tank top, her hair was thrown into a messy bun and it was covered in dust. "Did you get attacked by a dust bunny?"I asked, chuckling. Vanessa laughed. "No. I have just been searching for the stash. I got a bit dusty."

"A bit?"

"Okay, I got extremely dusty."

"How long have you been looking for it?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Hm...let's see. I woke up at 6:30 and I began searching at 7, so about 3 and a half hours. This is the only room I haven't gone through. Mainly becuase you were still sleeping."She stated. "But now that you're up, I can search in here." I laughed again. She was serious about finding the non-existent Skittle stash. Of course I made it up, I just like having skittles for plane rides. Back up, you see. I keep them downstairs in the cupboard in the kitchen. I stood up and walked over to Vanessa. "I hate to tell you this, babe."I picked a bit of a dust bunny out her hair. "But there isn't a stash. I just wanted some for plane rides and stuff."I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"So what you're telling me, is that I searched this entire house for _**nothing**_?"She asked. I chuckled and nodded, picking some more dust out of her hair. "I'm covered in dust, for _**nothing**_? I'm going to have to take like fourty showers to get all this dust off of me Jeffrey!"She complained. I chuckled. "Jeffrey, huh?"I asked. She nodded. "Yes. That means you're in trouble."Vanessa said. I grinned.

"I like being in trouble."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm."

Vanessa smirked. "Then I'm sure you're going to like your punishment even more."She said. I started to ask what it was, but she interupted me. "Only I'm not going to tell you what it is. You're just going to have to find out."She stated. I chuckled again. How bad could her punishment be? It can't be all that bad. "You can chuckle all you like. You aren't going to find your punishment to be very laughable once you realize what it is."Vanessa said. "Now while you try to think of what it could be, I'm going to take a shower."

***One shower later(Vanessa's POV)***

I ran my hand through my damp, dust free hair and smiled. It felt much cleaner now. _I _felt much cleaner. "Got all the dust out of it?"I heard Jeff ask. I nodded. "Yes sir. I'm now dust free."I said. "So have you figured out what your punishment is yet?"I asked. "I have a few theories."He replied. I smirked. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"My first theory is I'm not going to 'get lucky' anytime soon."

"Nope. Next theory."

"You're going to tell Adam?"

"No sir."

"You're going to tell Mark?"

"I'm not telling anybody anything."

"Then what is it?"

I grinned. "I'm going to ignore you for one whole day. Starting now."I said. "Are you serious?"He asked. I smirked and just walked into the kitchen. Jeff followed me. "Hey! Are you seriously going to ignore me?"Jeff asked again. I grabbed my phone from the counter and dialed one of the few people I knew that lived in Cameron. "Hey Pixy!"Shannon greeted. I smiled. "Hey Shan. Whatcha doin?"I asked. Jeff poked me in the side. "Quit ignoring me!"He whined. "Why are you ignoring Jeff?"Shannon asked. I chuckled and moved away from Jeff. He followed me. "Because he's in trouble. So I'm ignoring him."

"And how's that working out?"

"He's trying to get my attention. So I think you should come over. Then we can ignore Jeff together."

"Awesome. Jewels isn't home so I was bored anyway. I'll b over in like 5 minutes."

"Mkay. See you soon."

I put my phone in my back pocket and looked at Jeff. He poked me in the stomach. "I hope you realize this ignoring me thing isn't going to work out very well. I'm too adorable to ignore."He informed me. I bit back a laugh. Wow Jeff. "Matt's tried it. It doesn't work. I'm impossible to ignore."He continued. He poked my hip. "I'm going to keep poking you in random places until you quit ignoring me. The longer you ignore me, the more random they'll get."Jeff warned. I walked past him and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and so did Jeff. He poked me in the side again and he smirked evily when I made a soft moaning sound. "I almost forgot about your issue with your sides."He said, still smirking. I sighed. Crap. This wasn't going so well anymore. Jeff poked me again. I did my best to ignore him. "Hola!"I heard Shannon yell. I stood up quickly and almost ran to the door where he was standing.

"Shannon!"I said happily. He grinned at me. "Hey Pixy!"He said, giving me a brief hug. "So what's on our agenda today?"He asked. "Um...I don't know. What do you wanna do?"I asked. Shannon tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm...I say we go bug Matt. That's always fun."He said. I nodded. "Alright! Let us commence to Matty's house!"Shannon nodded and we booked it out of the door. Jeff followed us. Being ignored really bugged him I could see. I wasn't going to ignore him the _entire _day. I just wanted to make him sweat a bit. Within a few minutes we were knocking on Matt's door. It was pretty awesome that everyone lived like 5 minutes away form each other. Matt opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hey guys. And Vanessa."He said.

"Hello Matt!"Shan and I said.

"Hey Matt."Jeff said in a sad voice.

I chuckled. Drama queen. Matt raised a brow at his baby brother. "What's wrong with you?"He asked. Jeff sighed. "Vanessa's ignoring me. Now she's got Shannon in on it."Jeff said. Matt looked at me. "Why are you ignoring him? What'd he do?"He asked. Shannon turned to me. "Yeah why are we ignoring Jeff? I know you said he was in trouble, but what's he in trouble for?"Shannon asked. "Well, on Tuesday Jeff had bought a crapload of Skittles and he said he was going to add it to his stash. I told him I was going to find said stash. He said go ahead and try. So I woke up at 6:30 this morning and I searched the entire house and got so dusty it was unreal. I had dust _everywhere _and I mean everywhere. Come to find out, there wasn't a stash at all. He made it up. So I wasted 3 and a half hours of my life and I became a dust bunny for nothing."I explained.

"Wow, when did you become such a girly girl?"Matt asked.

"I have no problem getting dirty Matt. But do you realize how difficult it is to get dust, of all things, out of my hair? You should know because you have chick length hair too!"

"Hey! I do not!"

"Yes you do Matt. It's past your shoulders. Chick hair. Like Adam."

"I don't have chick hair!"Matt said, getting all flustered. I looked at Shannon and grinned. "You were right. Bugging Matt is fun."I told him. Shannon grinned too. "See? I told you it was!"He said, chuckling. Matt smacked the back of Shannon's head. "Quit encouraging her to do things."He said. Shannon glared at Matt, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll do whatever I want with her. She's my _best friend_ after all. Not you."He teased. "If you want that title you might have to fight Amy and Mike for it. While you're at it, you might have to fight Kelly and Melina too."Jeff said. I chuckled. Shannon looked at Jeff. "What do you mean, Mike? As in The Miz?"He asked.

"Yes, as in The Miz."

Shannon looked at me with wide eyes. "You actually like him?"He asked. I smiled and nodded. "I love my Mikey!"I said. Shannon grabbed at his heart. "More than me?"He asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't love anybody more than anybody."I said. "Except me. She loves me the most."Jeff said from behind me. I looked at him and laughed. "That's only because I'm marrying you."I said. Jeff grinned. Crap. I lost. "I told you it's impossible to ignore me!"Jeff said triumphantly. I sighed. "You suck."Was all I had. Jeff's grin grew wider, if possible. "You're just upset that I was right. Noboby can ignore me for long periods of time! Tell her Matt."Jeff said. Matt laughed. "He's right. It just doesn't work."

"Fine Jeff. You win."I said, defeated.

"I know I do. But I still love you anyway."He replied, pulling me to him.

"You're lucky that I still love you too."

***Monday(October 3rd)***

There was always so many people in the locker room. I'm glad that it finally got noticed, too. We now had a huge locker room to hold all the people that change in there and hang out in it. By we I mean myself, Amy, Hunter, Randy, Mikey, Kelly, Melina, Adam and Jeff when they're there, and the newest person, Maryse. Mikey and Maryse were dating now. I guess they have been for a while now, but didn't want it to be out to the public. They figured if they were public about it, it would ruin their relationship. But, they decided they didn't care anymore, so now since Mikey hung out with us all the time, Maryse did too. Poor Maryse always seemed out of place, not knowing everything everyone else did. "Vanessa!"Mikey said suddenly, brinigng me out of my musing. "Hm?"I asked him. He smirked at me.

"You. Me. Tetris. Right now."

"But you always lose Mikey. I don't want to embarass you in front of Maryse."

"But today's the day I beat you."

"I'll play only if everyone else doesn't care. They see us play Tetris all the time and they always see you lose, so they might be sick of it."

"Correction, only Jeff, Randy and Shawn have seen us play Tetris. Shawn's not here, Jeff won't say anything because he's whipped, and Randy likes the cheating."

"I still don't want to embarass you."

"Maryse is my good luck charm."

"If you say so. Shall we assume our positions then?"

"Yes. But first, let's get the game set up."

We quickly set up the Playstation and assumed our positions as it loaded. I sat on Jeff's lap and leaned against his chest. Jeff was _my_ good luck charm. Mikey sat on the floor at Maryse's feet. Maryse was giving him a mini pep talk like someone would do for a big match. But this was more serious than a match. This was Tetris. "You're going to win."Jeff said. I smirked. "I know."Then we began playing. About 15 minutes into it, someone knocked on the door. Amy got up out of Adam's lap and opened it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris walk in. "Is this what you guys do with your life? Watch Mike and Vanessa play Tetris?"He asked. I didn't know if they shook their heads or what, I was focused on the screen. As was Mikey. "They take thier Tetris very seriously."Jeff explained to Chris.

"I see that. Anyway, Mike, Vanessa. I need to talk to you guys."He said.

"Later."We said in unison

Chris sighed. He walked over to the T.V and turned it off. "WHAT THE HELL CHRIS!"We yelled at the same time. He smiled. "I'm glad I have your attention. I want to let you two idiots know what's happening tonight."He said. Mikey and I glared at him. "You couldn't of waited 3 more minutes? I was about to win!"I complained. "Do you want to know what you're doing or not?"Chris asked. I nodded, as did Mikey. "Good. Good lord you two. Mike you're having a match with Jack Swagger. Vanessa you're getting your revenge tonight, and you're going to interfere on Mike's behalf."Chris said. We nodded. "Good. I'm glad you get it. Because that match is one match away. Mike, get in your gear. Vanessa, I don't care what you wear. Just make Swagger lose."He said. We nodded. He smiled and left. Mikey sighed and stood up to go change. "I was going to win this time too. Freaking Chris."He mumbled as he entered the bathroom.

***Middle of The Miz and Swagger's match(3rd person POV)***

**"I don't know who's doing a better job tonight, King. Miz or Jack Swagger!"Cole said happily. "I have to agree with you Cole. Both men are doing a great job to-"Jerry quit talking. "What's wrong King?"Cole asked. "Look! Vanessa's making her way down the ramp!"Jerry said. "What is she doing here! This isn't her match! This is a match between men!"Cole protested. "Maybe she's getting revenge on Swagger! He did cost her her match last week."Jerry said. "It isn't Jack's fault that Vanessa's a terrible wrestler!"Cole said. "Vanessa is many things, but a terrible wrestler is not one of them."Jerry said.**

**Vanessa walked to the ring slowly. Nobody in the ring had noticed her yet. She stood on the apron just as the Miz had thrown Swagger in her direction. The ref was facing the Miz and wasn't paying attention to Swagger. Vanessa smirked and kicked him in the head as he flew towards her. Jack stumbled and walked right into the Skull-Crushing Finale. Vanessa's smirk grew wider as Jack got pinned for the 1-2-3. She hopped off of the apron, and started to leave as the Miz's theme music played. **

***Backstage(camera following)***

**The camera showed Vanessa walking backstage. "Just who do you think you are?" The Miz asked, walking into view. Vanessa turned around to look at him. "I believe I'm the person that just helped you win your match."She replied easily. Miz glared at her. "I don't need your help to win matches."He said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't."She said sarcastically. "But just so you know, I didn't do that to help you. My problem is Swagger. I just helped you in the process of making him lose."She said. Miz grabbed her arm. "I don't care why you did it. You don't interupt my matches. Ever. Get that through your thick skull."He told her. Vanessa laughed. "If you're trying to intimidate me Miz, you aren't doing a very good job. I don't have to listen to you, in case you didn't know that. I'll interupt your matches if I want to. But you see, there's a brightside to this situation. I won't interupt your matches unless Swagger's in them."She stated. She turned around and walked away from him. **

***End of Promo. Vanessa's POV***

"We just convinced people that we hated each other. We are amazing."Mikey said. I grinned at him. "Yes we are."I agreed. "High five."Mikey said, lifting his hand up. We high-fived. "Now that we're done doing things for the night we can go and continue our game from a while ago."He said. I nodded. "Hey, you should let me ride on your back."I said. Mikey chuckled. "Why?"He asked. I shrugged. "I don't feel like walking."I said. He rolled his eyes but bent down. I positioned myself and he began walking.

"So how are you and Maryse doin'?"I asked.

"We're good. She's really great Vanessa."

"Well that's good Mikey. You guys are cute together."

"Really?"

"Really. How long have you been dating her?"

"About 2 months."

"You kept this from me for 2 whole months? What the hell kind of best friend are you?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin it. I'm not saying you guys would've but I just didn't want to chance it."

"Do you love her Mikey?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Have you told her?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"It's too early Pearl."

"Wanna know something Mikey?"

"Hm?"

"I fell in love with Jeff after a month of us dating. It's never too early."

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

"How could she not Mikey? You're amazing."

"I'm not amazing."

"Excuse me, _awesome_."

"That's better. And are you sure it's not too early?"

"It's all up to you Mikey. If you love her, tell her. The worst thing she can say is she's not sure yet. There's no doubt in my mind that she loves you though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you not see the huge glare I got when I hugged you today? Or the one where I called you my Mikey out of habit?"

"I didn't..."

"Well I did. As did everyone else. She loves you Mikey. I can tell. I'm a woman, after all."

"Sometimes having a female best friend has it's perks."

"Yes it does. You can get better chick advice from an actual chick."

"Indeed."

"I say that too much don't I?"

"Oh yeah."

**Ello! I know it's been a while but hey! At least this chapter is longer than the others. This chapter was basically me tired of all the drama, and other bad things. I felt a light-hearted chapter was in order. Next chapters might not be so lucky though. I also realized Jeff and Vanessa have never had a serious argument. I think I need to fix that. Just a preview of what might come later on. :D. On another note...I was going to fight AJ Styles on Thursday. Making Jeff all sad. Then Devon made him slightly happy. Then yesterday was the amazing Adam! I missed him in the WWE ring. So I'm done rambling now. Review please! Love you guys!**

**P.s Nat:Of course Jay is at it again! He's Jay! Kitty:I'm glad you like Jay's darkness and you can bet he will definitely go more psycho. Reina: I love that you love it haha**


	46. I trusted you Amy

**AN: I just realized I totally skipped the Hell in A Cell PPV. Sorry bout that haha. It slipped my mind. Just to let you know, Vanessa didn't have a match, Jeff defended his title against former champ CM Punk and retained, Adam went against Mark Henry and lost...sad face. Amy retained against Beth Phoenix, Mike went against Alberto Del Rio and lost the WWE Championship, and Eve and Swagger retained agianst Kofi Kingston and Mickie James. And now I've filled you in :D**

Chapter 46

October 11th, 2011

2:30 PM

Judy Copeland's house

"Oh Nessie! I'm so glad you came! And you brought friends!"My mom said excitedly as we walked into my childhood home. I laughed. "Yeah well I decided I tortured Amy enough with all the wedding planning. I figured everyone else should be tortured too."I said. My mom chuckled. "Yes, poor Amy."She said. I nodded and looked at said red-head. "Thank you for putting up with this Amy."I said. She grinned at me. "No problem Essie. I'm glad it's not just us anymore though. We have back up." She said, motioning to Kelly, Melina, and my Mom. I'd asked Kelly and Melina if they wanted to go wedding dress shopping and being women, they quickly agreed. Amy said since I was taking them, my Mom should be involved too. I agreed with her and so, the girls and I flew out to good ole Canada to include my mother in the wedding festivities.

"I'm just glad it isn't our turn to visit the guys or else we would never hear the end of it."Amy said. I nodded in agreement. Before I could reply though, my mom spoke up. "Are you girls spending the night? Or rather, how long are you staying?"She asked us. "I'm free until Sunday if you want me here Mom."I said. She grinned at me. "Of course I want you here, silly. I just don't want to steal you from Jeff."She said. I smiled. "I'm marrying Jeff Mom, I think he'll be okay." My mom looked to Amy. "How about you Amy dear? How long can you stay?"She asked. Amy smiled at her. "As long as you want me Judes."She answered. My mom grinned again and looked at Melina. "How long can you stay sweetie?"She asked. Melina smiled at her as well. No one could resist my mom. "As long as you want."Melina said, telling her what she wanted to hear. My mom didn't even have to ask Kelly verbally. "I have the same answer as the rest of them."She said. My mom smiled.

"Good. Then it's settled. You girls will stay until Thursday night. That way you still have the weekend to spend with your significant others. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow and on Thursday we'll tie up any loose ends on this wedding and have a girls day at the same time. Sound good?"Mom said. I nodded quickly, not questioning my mother. The rest of the girls did too. Mom clapped her hands together. "Now, sleeping arrangements. Vanessa you are sleeping in your room obviosuly, Amy you can sleep in Adam's old room, Melina and Kelly, you two have to guest room. Is that okay?"We all nodded again. "Vanessa, I'll leave you to show Kelly and Melina around the house while I fix us up something to eat. You girls need to eat. You're all so skinny!"She said, meandering into the kitchen.

"Warning, Judy will try to feed you everything in this house. She claims everyone is too skinny."Amy warned Kelly and Melina. They giggled and nodded. "Mkay, I guess I'll show you to your room first girls."I said to Melina and Kelly. Amy already knew where everything was here. I showed them the guest room and the left their suitcases in there. Amy put hers in Adam's old room and I put mine in my room. I attempted to just leave it at that, but as soon as they saw the poster on my door, they demanded to see the inside. Amy hadn't even seen inside, considering the last time we were both at my Mom's I hated her. I sighed and let them in my room. "Aw! You were a fan of Jeff's! And now you're marrying him! That's so cute!"Kelly said as soon as she walked in. Melina grinned. "My room looks like this back home too. Covered with posters and things like that."She said. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Meanwhile, Amy was fingering the posters of Team Extreme with a sad smile on her face. Kelly put her arm around her. "Look how hot you looked Amy. What happened?"She joked. Amy smiled and pushed Kelly playfully. "Oh shut up blondie."

"Hey! I resent that!" I said, walking over to my dresser. I began looking at the pictures I had as Amy laughed. "You should, because if anyone's a blonde in this room, it's you!"She retorted. I laughed. "Whatever. I could go home on Thursday and tell Jeff to go crazy and dye my hair. Then I wouldn't be a blonde anymore."I said, picking up a picture. I noticed it was of Jay and I. It was my high school graduation. Jay had his arm wrapped around my waist and we were both grinning at the camera. I smiled sadly at the picture. Why did Jay have to change so much? Why did he have to do the unthinkable to me? Why couldn't he just go back to being the amazing Jay I grew up around? I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. "I know it hurts Essie."Amy said softly. Melina and Kelly walked over to see what I was looking at. When they saw all three of them pulled me into a hug. Melina had been filled in on what she didn't know, which wasn't alot. She was very perceptive. "He won't hurt you anymore Vanessa."Kelly said softly. I sighed and looked at the picture in my hands. I remembered that day very clearly. Adam couldn't make it because he had a thousand different things to do for the company and my Mom had work. Jay on the other hand, had torn something and was taking time off. Jay told me he had to come and support the little sister he never had. I'd been so happy that Jay showed up. I chuckled, remembering Jay standing up and yelling a very Ric Flair like "Woo!" when my name was called. It was at that moment that I realized something. I missed Jay. I know after everything he's done to me, I should loathe him with every fiber of my being. But I can't. Not all the way. I grew up with Jay being around. It was starting to get harder and harder to hate him. I'm sure Adam feels the same way...after all Jay had been his best friend for almost 30 years.

***Amy's POV***

Vanessa seemed very deep in thought. "Nessa? You wanna throw the picture out?"I asked. For a second there she looked like she might chew anyone's hands off who touched the picture. "Um...nah. I mean it's an old picture. It's the only one I have of my graduation too, so...I'll just leave it. Besides, how often am I at my mom's? It'll be fine here."She answered, gently putting the picture frame back on the dresser. I knew something was up with her. But what? I looked back at the picture of Jay and it hit me. She missed him. How on Earth could she miss the person that raped her? I intended to find out. But I don't think she'll open up to me unless we're alone. Melina and I locked eyes. She nodded and turned to Kelly. "Hey Kel, let's go see what Miss Copeland's fixing."The Latina suggested. Kelly, getting the picture, nodded eagerly. "If you guys call her Miss Copeland she'll chew you out."Vanessa warned as our friends left the room. She looked at me. "So what's up Amykins?"She asked, sitting on her bed. I decided to get straight to the point. "You miss Jay."I said flatly. I didn't approve of her missing him. Not one bit. She froze for a second, but quickly relaxed. "Only a little."She replied.

"Vanessa! How can you!" I asked, my voice raising a little.

"It's hard not to Amy! Jay was one of the people that shaped me into who I am today! He was there for me for years! I understand he went psycho and did the unthinkable. But do you realize how close we were before any of that happened? We were almost as close as Adam and I are. That kind of relationship doesn't just disappear over night Amy."

"Yes it does! Especially when he fucking _raped _you Vanessa! You should hate Jay no matter how close you were!"

"Don't you think I know that Amy? I know I should hate Jay! I know he's a bad person, but I just can't bring myself to hate him anymore! I'm sure Adam has this same dilemema!"

"No, actually he doesn't Vanessa. Adam's told me thousands of times that no matter what Jay says, Adam won't ever be friends with him again because of what he's done to you!"

"I know Amy!"

"You were scared just by the sight of him a month ago! How can you miss him now!"

"I don't know Amy."

"YOU DON'T KNOW MUCH, DO YOU VANESSA?"

"Amy please stop yelling at me."Vanessa said. I hadn't even realized I had been yelling. I shook my head and walked to the door. "Please don't tell anyone Amy. I'll never hear the end of it. I don't want to even think of what Adam and Jeff would say if they found out."Vanessa whispered as I was about to walk out of the room. I sighed. I walked back over to her and hugged her. "I won't. Not as long as I know you aren't doing anything about this missing Jay thing. You can trust me Essie."I told her. She hugged me back. "I know I can Amykins."

***Dress Shopping***

The girls and I waited outside the dressing room, anxiously waiting for Vanessa to come out. I sighed heavily. This was just a repeat of the last time we went dress shopping. Nothing was perfect. God, brides are really freaking picky. I was hoping that this dress would be "the dress". Kelly, Melina, Judy, and I had already found our dresses. Kelly's was knee-length,charmeuse fabric, and was Y-necked. Melina's was a bit shorter than knee-length, satin, strapless, and the skirt was scrunched a bit. Judy's was floor length, gold, same material as Kelly's with a little bit of lace around the bust line. It came with a lace elbow-length jacket. I absolutely adored mine. It was floor length, strapless, chiffon material, a ribbon going around the waist, and a cascading front ruffle. It was silver, as were Kelly's and Melina's. We had ours, now we just needed Vanessa to pick hers.

"Do you think she's actually going to like this dress?"Kelly asked, with an edge to her tone. Even sweet Kelly had her limit.

"Not a chance."Melina said dryly.

"It's a possibility."Judy said.

"I think she will. Or at least, I'm hoping."I said.

"Me too."Kelly echoed.

About fifteen seconds later, Vanessa emerged from the dressing room with a huge smile on her face. "This is it."She said proudly. We breathed sighs of relief. "It's gorgeous Ness." Kelly said, standing up to get a closer look. We all followed her example. The dress was indeed gorgeous. It was satin material, corset top, ball gown style with beaded lace appliques, organza pick-up skirt, a and lace-up back. Vanessa looked absolutely stunning in it too. "Are you positive?"I asked. She nodded eagerly. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life Amy."She said. "Ah, that's a wise descision Miss Copeland."A snooty voice said. I turned and saw our "helper", and I use the term helper loosely, Maxine. Vanessa grinned at her and nodded. Maxine grabbed the veil that went with the dress and fixed it into Vanessa's hair. She pursed her tight red lips in frustration. "You really should think about getting a hair cut."She told Vanessa. "I don't think I will. My fiancé loves my hair. He would probably throw a fit if I cut it."Vanessa said, laughing. It was true though. Everyone knew Jeff loved Vanessa's hair just as much as she loved his. Maxine smiled. "Who are you marrying again dear?"She asked.

"His name is Jeff Hardy."Vanessa replied. Maxine's eyes widened as she tried to get the veil the way she wanted. "Isn't he a wrestler?"Vanessa nodded. "It must be difficult to keep a healthy relationship with him since he's always gone."Vanessa chuckled. "No, not really. I'm a wrestler too. In fact, everyone here with me is a wrestler, save my mother."She replied. Maxine looked at Vanessa in surprise, then at the rest of us. "You're all much too pretty to be wrestlers. You should be models or something."Maxine said. Vanessa and I scoffed at the same time. "Too girly"We said. Maxine smirked. "Oh well. I suppose it's the other men's loss. You're all set dear."She said. The veil was now sitting perfectly atop Vanessa's hair. Vanessa was grinning so widely, her grin pretty much covered her whole face. "Is this the dress you want dear?"Maxine asked. Vanessa nodded. "Alrighty then. I shall go make out a transation."She said, leaving us.

"I'm going to go change back into my normal clothes now."Vanessa said, walking back into the dressing room. We nodded. As soon as Vanessa walked in, Judy's cell phone began ringing. She checked the Caller ID and grinned. "Hey Pumpkin!"She said happily. "Oh I don't care how old you're going to be Adam, I'm your mother and I'll call you Pumpkin if I want to!"She said. I chuckled. Adam didn't like being called cutesy names. It was too "girly". "So what do you want sweetums?"Judy asked. I snickered, thinking of Adam's reaction to that. "Okay, I'll tell the girls and we'll be there. I love you Addy."She smiled as she hung up. Vanessa emerged from the dressing room just in time. "I was just told that there is a house show in Toronto tomorrow, and we're being ordered to come. Adam says if all of us don't show up, then him, Jeff, John, and Phil are not afraid to come and kidnap us."Judy said. We all laughed at just the image of that occuring. "John knows better."Melina said, meaning her long time boyfriend John Morrison aka Hennigan. Kelly nodded. "Phil does too."Meaning Phil Brooks. Vanessa just shook her head. "I think Jeff knows that I'd come willingly with a little persuasion."She said. I laughed. "Adam knows he can't take me." The girls laughed. "If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't go. And if my son tries to force me, I'll just break out the pictures of him running around naked when he was 5."We all started laughing uncontrollably at Judy's response. "I think, I need to see those pictures."I said in between laughs.

***House show, backstage(Vanessa's POV)***

Currently, I was sitting in the cafeteria with my legs propped up on the table. Kelly was with me. I didn't know where the others were. All I knew was that they saw their boyfriends and ditched me and Kelly. It was about an hour before showtime, so Phil and Jeff weren't here yet. "Kelly! C'mon! Just one time!"I pleaded. She shook her head. "No Vanessa! You are not dressing me up in Punk!"She said sternly. "But Kels! Phil will love it! Plus you'll look amazing!"I argued. She sighed. "What exactly are we talking about here?"She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I grinned. Yes! "Just some eyeliner, some tight jeans, this really awesome cami I have, and a pair of boots I have. Also, we'll straighten your hair. You'll look fantastic Kel."I told her excitedly. She sighed, but smiled. "Fine. I'll let you dress me up in Punk if I get to girly-fy you."Kelly said. I grinned. "Deal."I told her. She grinned back at me.

"Mind if I have a seat?"An extremely familiar voice said.

Mine and Kelly's heads snapped to the left. Standing before us, was none other than Jay. I felt the fear rise in me, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Kelly immeadiately pulled my chair to hers. "Can we help you Jay?"She asked. I had never seen Kelly act so protective before. Jay shot her a smile. "I just wanna sit and talk."He said. Kelly looked from me to him. "It's up to Vanessa."She said. I sighed. I was probably going to regret this. "Go ahead and sit down."I said softly. Jay grinned and sat down. Little did he know, I was about to break Kelly's hand from gripping it so tightly. "So how have you been Vanessa?"He asked me. I managed a small smile. "I've been good...Adam and I made up. Jeff and I are still getting married."I said softly. Kelly used her free hand pat my leg gently. This was harder than I'd previously thought.

***Amy's POV***

I stepped into the cafeteria and froze mid-step. Were my eyes decieving me? Were Kelly and Vanessa really sitting at a table talking to Jay? Was this actually happening? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and I soon realized, this was no dream. This was real life. I awsted no time, and booked it back to Adam's locker room. He and Jeff jumped out of their skin when I bursted in the room. "Amy! What the hell! You just scared the crap out of us."Jeff said. Adam nodded in agreement. I didn't care about that. "I have to tell you something important!"I breathed. "Okay, then tell us."Adam said.

"Vanessa and Kelly are sitting in the cafeteria right now, talking to JAY!"I said.

Adam and Jeff froze. "What? Why would they be talking to him?"Adam asked. I sighed. "Vanessa told me when we got to your Mom's house that she's been missing Jay. She said she couldn't help it, that she grew up around him and she couldn't hate him fully anymore."I said. I slapped my hand to my mouth. I just told Vanssa's secret."Oh my god, I'm a terrible friend. I just told you guys something Vanessa specifically asked me not to."I said. That's when I noticed they started running out of the room. I quickly followed them. No good could come of this.

***Vanessa's POV***

Jay kept talking, and I kept my head down, not looking at him. I was tracing patterns in Kelly's jeans, all the while, still grasping her hand. "You remember your graduation?"Jay asked. I nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, you turned into Ric Flair and made a scene when they called my name."I said softly. Jay laughed. "It was fun. I had to make you feel better too. Adam and your Mom weren't there for you, so I had to be."He said. I nodded. "JASON RESO!"I heard Adam yell. I picked my head up and stared at Adam, Jeff and Amy running into the cafeteria. Adam and Jeff looked immensely pissed off, meanwhile Amy just looked worried and frantic. Jay immeadiately stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. I gripped Kelly's hand tighter than ever before and looked at the fuming men. "Why the hell are you talking to Vanessa?"Jeff and Adam asked at the same time. Jay raised his hands defensivley. "I asked permission to sit down before I did anything. She said I could be here."He said. Their angry gazes turned to me. I'd never seen Jeff so mad before, nor Adam. I shrunk into Kelly a little. "DID YOU TELL HIM HE COULD SIT THERE?"They yelled at me. I nodded feebly. I couldn't lie to them.

I noticed Jay had ran out of the cafeteria, leaving me to get all of the anger. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING VANESSA? OH YEAH! YOU WEREN'T!"Adam yelled at me. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS?"Jeff yelled. "YOU'RE LUCKY AMY TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED!"Adam yelled. My eyes shot to Amy. "Amy...you told?"I asked softly. She nodded weakly. "I'm sorry."She whispered. I felt a bit of my heart break. I'd trusted Amy. She said she wouldn't tell. "I trusted you Amy..."I whispered. "God! Can't you think of anything else right now? You just did the stupidest thing you could've ever done, and all you can say is 'I trusted you Amy'?"Jeff and Adam yelled. They got that down I guess. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"I protested. Silence. "YOU CAN'T HELP IT!"Adam yelled. I shook my head. "I absolutely forbid you to ever talk to jay ever again."Jeff said. And there was that word again. Forbid. I looked at Jeff. "Exuse me?"I said. "You heard him. I forbid it too."Adam said. I stood up, finally letting go of Kelly's possibly injured hand.

"Last time I checked, neither one of you were the boss of me. Adam you may be my older brother but that does not mean you can forbid things! We have already been through this! And Jeff, just because I'm marrying you doesn't mean you can boss me around either! I won't stand for it!"I yelled at them. They glared at me. I was completely outnumbered. I didn't care. "Jay is dangerous! You can't ever be near him! You're just asking to get raped again!"Adam said, with Jeff nodding in agreement.

"I have a brilliant idea! How about we let Vanessa make her own decsions? I think that sounds like a fan-fucking-tastic idea! _I_ was the one who got raped. _I_ was the one who got stabbed. _I _was the person that couldn't touch men for almost 2 months! I was also the one having a bunch of terrifying nightmares! But I'm also the one who grew up with Jay. Jay was there when no one else could be. Granted, he isn't very stable anymore, but I don't care! I wasn't planning on being friends with him again. I was just having a normal human emotion that I'm positive Adam feels too. I missed someone I grew up with. Big whoop. If I want to talk to Jay, I will."I said.

"Do you realize how stupid you're being right now?"Jeff asked.

"Jeff if you call me stupid one more time, I'm not afraid to slap you."

"Well you are being stupid."Adam said.

I glared at Jeff, Adam and I even threw in a glare for Amy. "You know what? I'm leaving. I'm going home. To _my _home. The one where you guys aren't!"I said, turning on my heel and walking away from them. How dare they try to run my life! Honestly, Jeff was getting to be as bad as Adam! I could handle the yelling, but I would not take being called stupid. I was _not_ stupid, and I wouldn't let anyone tell me I was. I shook my head. I can't believe Amy told. Some best friend she was. I made it outside and I got a taxi to take me to my Mom's house. I realized on the way there, that Jeff and I had just had our first fight. I knew I was right though. I could talk to whoever I wanted. Jeff and Adam can't say anything about it either.

**Ta-da! I present to you, Jeff and Vanessa's first fight! I understand some of you may be throughly pissed/confused with Vanessa right now. Just remember you aren't always going to agree with her choices. Even with this one she is clearly WRONG. Sigh. Oc's. What can you do with them? Oh, and if you want to see the dresses, there are links on my profile. Also, I'm happy Mark Henry is the new World HeavyWeight Champ. I'm so proud of him :D! I'm kinda sad CM Punk lost though...but anyway, review please! It fuels my creativeness...ness. Haha.**


	47. I thought it was a good idea

**_Wrong-The Veronicas_**

_Give me back my yesterday_  
_I'm sick of all those words you say_  
_Give me back my memories_  
_Cuz im gone (yeah ,Yeah)_  
_You know im taking back my everything_  
_"Sorry" doesnt change a thing_  
_And when you said I'm messed up_  
_You were wrong ( yeah,yeah)_  
_You were wrong._

Chapter 47

October 17th, 2011

9:03 PM

Monday Night Raw

I hadn't talked to Adam, Jeff or Amy since the incident on Thursday. Amy made attempts to talk to me, such as calling me, texting me, trying to get in my house in Tampa, but I ignored her. Adam and Jeff hadn't made any attempts to talk to me and I hadn't made any to talk to them. They were however, talking to Mikey and Randy. Now Randy and Mikey weren't talking to me. Some best friends they were. The only people that were talking to me were Kelly, Melina, Hunter and Shannon. Shannon knew about the fight, and while he didn't agree with me, he still 'loves me' as he puts it. "Vanessa!"I heard someone call. I groaned. Damn it. I took one look at Amy and attempted to get away from her. I would've too, but I was blocked by Hunter. "Hunter! get out of the way!"I told him, trying to get around him. Amy grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. "Thanks Hunter."She said, throwing the big man a smile. Hunter nodded and walked away giving me an apologetic smile. Amy turned her gaze back to me.

"You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not."She said.

"What do you want from me Amy?"I asked.

"I want you to understand that I didn't mean to tell Adam and Jeff. I freaked out."

"You promised me you wouldn't tell Amy. I trusted you completely."

"I know that Vanessa. But, I went in the cafeteria on Thursday and I saw you with Jay. I panicked and I ran and told Adam and Jeff. They didn't believe me, and I thought that if they weren't there to protect you, Jay would hurt you again."

"Amy, I wasn't alone. I had Kelly with me. Besides, I can take care of myself Amy."

"You know I love Kelly to death, but she's not exactly all that strong. She can't protect you like Jeff or Adam could. Sometimes Vanessa, you need someone to take care of you. You need to learn to rely on us."

"Us?"

"Me, Adam, Jeff, Mike, Randy, and Mark."

"I won't let that happen Amy. I can't."

"Why not?"

I sighed. As much as I wanted to be mad at Amy and ignore her, I couldn't. Maybe if I told her, she'd leave me alone. "Because Amy. What happens if I lean on you guys and something happens? What if you get hurt and I can't lean on you anymore? Where does that leave me? Lost and confused on what I should do next. I lean on me, and me alone."I said. 'From now on' I added in my head. Amy searched my eyes, what she was looking for, I didn't know. "Shawn."She said. I raised a brow at her. "You were leaning on Shawn, and then he got injured. He 'left you' so to speak. That's why you can't lean on anyone else. You're afraid they'll get hurt too."She elaborated. She was right. I'd been leaning on Shawn since before I even met him. When I was younger I always would tell myself if Shawn can deal with all of Canada hating him, I could deal with whatever life threw at me. Everyone knew I idolized him, but they never really knew just how much he meant to me. "I'm right aren't I Essie?"Amy asked. I nodded, but didn't speak. "Essie, I want you to know something."She said. I nodded again. "I'm never going to leave you. Ever. You can lean on me."She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "How do you know?"I asked, my voice barely audible. Amy smiled softly at me.

"Because you need me. And as long as you need me, I'll be here for you."

I looked at my redheaded best friend and I began thinking backwards. Amy had really always been there for me when I needed her. When I was in a coma, when Jay first started showing signs of becoming a psycho, when Jeff broke up with me, when Jeff and I made up, when Adam and I got in our huge fight, when Shawn left, Jeff proposing, the rape, everything. "Amy?"I asked quietly.

***Amy's POV***

"Amy?"Vanessa asked quietly. "Yeah Essie?"I replied,just as quiet. Vanessa hugged me tightly and I returned the hug. "Everyone is mad at me Amy."She said, on the verge of crying. I petted her hair softly. "No they aren't Essie."I reassured her. "Yeah they are. I haven't talked to Adam, Jeff, Randy, or Mikey since Thursday. They all don't want to talk to me."She said. "They were just so worried about you Vanessa. Do you know how we all felt when Jay kidnapped you? We felt like we would never see you again and it killed us. Now you're going straight back to the guy who did it. Willingly. Try to imagine what we felt. Say for instance, Jeff went back to Beth, knowing full well she cheated on him. Do you know how upset his dad, and everyone else would be? Try to imagine that anger, but amplified by 30."I explained.

"I'm so sorry Amy."

"I'm not one of the people that was hurt by this. You should be apologizing to Adam, Jeff, Randy, and Mike."

"Will you come with me Amy? To tell Mikey and Randy sorry?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Amykins."

"Any time Essiekins. That's what I'm here for remember?"

***Jeff's POV***

"So what are you so pissed off about?"Kimo asked. I sighed. "Vanessa and I are fighting."I replied. He nodded. "I understand. Women are a pain in the ass."He said, I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah they are. Except Vanessa never really been a problem before."Kimo laughed. "As much as I like Vanessa, all women are pains in the ass. You hear me Jeff? All women."He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "But you didn't come here to talk about women did you?"He asked, looking at me with a knowing smirk. I shook my head. "No. I didn't."I said. Kimo grinned. "Did you come here for the reason I think you did?"He asked, still grinning. I nodded. "Yupp." His grin grew. "Awesome. I haven't had a buddy to do this with in ages man. It's no fun getting high alone."

***Vanessa's POV***

"I'm really really really sorry. I didn't know how much I hurt you guys by willingly talking to Jay."I said, keeping my gaze on my feet. "And?"Amy prompted. "And I know now. So I'll never do it again. Please talk to me. I love you guys."I said, looking up at Mikey and Randy. They looked at each other, then back at me. Mikey grinned. "Apology accepted."He looked to Randy. "Randy?"He asked. Randy grinned too. "Apology also accepted."He said. Seconds later, I was engulfed in a huge hug. I smiled into the hug and hugged them back. I broke the hug when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. -Vic. My office. Now. I have something for you. -Chrissyboo- I grinned. Chris finally embraced his nickname. I guess mine was Vic. I get a manly one and he gets a girly one. "I'll be right back guys. Chris has something for me."I told Mikey, Randy, and Amy. They nodded and I left the room. I almost collided with Maryse when I was exiting, though. "Hey Mar."I said. She gave me a small smile. "Hey Ness."She said. I walked around her and started walking towards Chris' office. "Vanessa?"She said. I turned around and faced her. "Yeah?"I asked. She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you. For telling Mike to tell me he loves me. I love him very much and it is good to know he feels the same."I grinned at her. "No problem Maryse."I said, and continued to walk to go see Chris.

Chris was waiting for me outside of his office. "Vic! You're here! Come on into my office! I have the best surprise for you."He said, smiling. He grabbed my arm and practically yanked me into his office. "I present to you, Vanessa Copeland, the legendary wrestler and your tag team partner, Shawn Michaels!"Chris said, gesturing to Shawn who was sitting on Chris' desk. Shawn smiled at me. "Hey Mini Me."He said, tipping his hat to me. I grinned and flung myself on him. "Oh my gosh! Shawn! I've missed you so much!"I said into his neck. Shawn laughed. "I missed you too Nessa."He said. "Why are you here? Not that I mind."I asked, pulling away from him. "Well, Chris here, decided since you are in San Antonio tonight, which I'm guessing you forgot, I was going to be in a segment with you and the All American Idiot."He explained. I looked at Chris. "I love you Chrissyboo."I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile. "I love you too Vic."He said. Shawn grabbed my arm. "C'mon. Walk and limp with me. Amy called me about 10 minutes ago. I need to be filled in immeadiately."He said. I sighed and nodded.

***1 hour later(Shawn's POV)***

"So just so we're clear on this, Vanessa and I will be talking, and then you show up, say some crap about me. We share angry words. You start up on Vanessa, getting her all upset. You say something really offensive, she slaps you, and we walk away. Correct me if I'm wrong."I said to Jack, who nodded. I looked at Vanessa. "You got that chick?"I asked. She nodded. "I love smacking this idiot."She said. "And I love pissing you off. We all win here."Jack said. Vanessa nodded. "Okay, so when did you two become so civil towards each other?"I asked. "We established that we both hated each other, but we're being forced to work with each other, so we might as well save the fighting for T.V."Vanessa said. "I guess that makes sense?"I said, still unsure if it really did. I think they're just starting to like each other and don't want to admit it honestly. "Are you three ready?"The camera man asked. We all three nodded, and Jack moved out of the camera's view. The red light clicked on and we were live.

***Amy POV***

"Yes Adam, I made up with your sister."I said. "Why would you do that?"Adam asked. I sighed. "Because she's my best friend Adam. Besides, she needs me."I replied. "What do you mean, needs you? Is something wrong with her?"He asked. "It's nothing you need to worry about Adam. I think you need to make up with her though. You and Jeff. She knows she was wrong now."I replied.

"She was wrong in the begining. She needs to apologize to us."

"And she will. Probably at the taping."

"Twenty bucks she won't show."

"Adam! That's your sister you're talking about."

"I know it is. Vanessa doesn't like confrontation, though."

"She's already apologized to me, Mike, and Randy. You two should be easy."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my dear Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"Now don't take this offensive but, Jeff and I are more important than you guys. It'll be harder to admit it to us that she was wrong."

"It shouldn't be if you don't rub it in her face. And you can think that all you want. I know the truth."

"Whatever Amy. So what are you doing?"

"Watching Raw, which is what you should be doing."

"I am."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Vanessa's talking to Shawn right now."

"And Jack Swagger just showed up."

"He really needs to quit insulting Shawn. Vanessa's going to beat the shit out of him one day."

"I agree. Did he seriously just call Shawn a shrivled up pair of monkey balls?"

"He did. What the hell kind of insult is that?"

"I don't know. Oh wow Shawn. That's how you cuss someone out without saying a single curse word."

"Shawn was always inventive on the mic. Hey that's my sister you can't say that!"

"Wow. He didn't just call Vanessa a whore did he?"

"He did. I think there's a certain blonde idiot that I need to beat up."

"I think Jeff might help you with that, especially since Jack just told Vanessa she's worthless and the only reason Jeff's going to marry her is because she's a good lay."

"Did Vanessa approve of him saying these things? They're getting pretty harsh and I'm going to have to kill him soon."

"She must've. But hey, at least she's got snappy comebacks. Much better than the average bear."

"Did you just call Vanessa a bear?"

"It's an expression Adam."

"Ah. Wait a second...what is Jack doing?"

"He's leaning in closer to her face. He better not try to do what I think he's going to."

"Oh he'll die if he does."

Adam and I were silent as we watched Jack and Vanessa insult each other, with Jack moving in slowly. "You know what?"Jack said loudly. "No, what?"Vanessa asked. Then he did it. He grabbed her face and he kissed her full on the lips. I gasped, and slapped my hand to my mouth. "HE DID IT!"I screeched into the phone. Seconds later I heard the loudest slap I've ever heard in my life. Vanessa looked absloutely livid. And who could blame her? She was getting married and some creep just kissed her. I watched Vanessa walk away angrily, helping Shawn. "That's it Amy. I'm killing him next time I see him."Adam said. "I'm going to help you. As is everyone else."

***Vanessa's POV***

"WHAT THE HELL JACK? THAT IS _NOT _WHAT WE DISCUSSED!"I yelled as we went off the air. Jack held his face. "Ow, that really freaking hurt. I think you broke something."He complained. "GOOD! NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME?"I continued to yell. "I do hate you. I just thought it would be a good thing to do. But damn it, if I would've known it would hurt this bad afterwards, I wouldn't of done it. Jesus Vanessa."He said, rubbing his jaw. I was too angry for words anymore, so a bunch of random curse flew out of my mouth. I felt Shawn grip my shoulders.

"Vanessa. Calm. The. Heck. Down."He said slowly.

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. It wasn't happening. While I loved Shawn, Shawn just wasn't Jeff. Jeff was the only one who could calm me down right now. But he was in North Carolina or somewhere. I don't really know. So I did the only thing I could think of to get calm. I screamed. Shawn winced. "There. You feel better?"He asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't. God damn it."I said, not caring that I just used God's name in vain around Shawn. He frowned at me. "Hey. Watch it Vanesa. It isn't God's fault Swagger kissed you."He chastised. I sighed. "Let's just go see Amy then."I said, walking and limping with Shawn.

"Oh my god!"Amy exclaimed as soon as we walked in. I nodded. "I know!"I agreed. "Did you give him permission to do that?"She asked. "No! I didn't even know!"I said. "Oh me Adam and Jeff are killing him."She said. I cocked my head to the side. "Adam and Jeff?"I asked. "I was on the phone with Adam when it happened. He said he's killing Jack for all the things he was saying and when he kissed you."She explained. I nodded. "I need to see Jeff."I said.

"We won't see him until the taping tomorrow."

"Let's get to the next city Amy. Right now."

"Gee thanks Vanessa. I love you too."Shawn said sarcastically.

I hugged him. "Sorry Shawnie, I'm just going to be in a bad mood until I see Jeff. He's got that special power of calming me down that no one else has."I said. Shawn nodded and hugged me back. "Well it was good seeing you Mini me. Come see me when you get the chance."He said softly. I nodded. "Okay Shawnie."I said. We separated and Amy already had everything we needed to leave. "Let's go the hotel and catch a red eye flight."She said. I nodded and then we left thbe arena.

**Okay, sorry if some of the things are hazy, I'm kind of really sick. But I wanted to update because I can't do anything else. Anyway, KittySixx that's what you helped me decide. Jeff is indeed going back to drugs. But is it just a one time thing? Or is it going to become a habit again? Only I know haha. And I am extremely pissed off at the fact the The Miz and R-Truth got fired. WHAT THE HELL TRIPLE H? You are crazy. If you want to fire someone fire that John Larini-however you spell his name! NOT MY ADORABLE MIKEY! UGH! Anyway, review me your opinons on this chapter, and maybe even your opinon on the firing of Miz and Truth.**

**Nat:Ahaha thank you. I like to think I'm sneaky. And they will eventually make up. Don't worry :D**

**Reina:I know it took forever, but at least it finally happened!**

**Kitty:I know she doesn't but I figured it would be ,like you said, a good twist. Much like jack kissing Vanessa in this chapter.**


	48. In a web of your lies

_**Caught Like a Fly- Falling in Reverse**_

_Caught like a fly_

_In a web of your lies_

_It's truth be told now_

_Or meet your demise!_

_So how did it feel?_

_When you held the knife_

_That you stuck right in my back_

_A thousand times!_

Chapter 48

October 18th, 2011

3:30 AM

San Antonio Airport

"How much longer until our flight leaves?"Amy asked. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Another hour."I replied. Amy groaned. "That's too long Vanessa."She complained. "What do you want me to do about it Amy?"I asked. She groaned again. "I don't know."I sighed and slouched in the chair I was sitting in. I heard my phone beep and I sighed. Damn Facebook. A link posted on my wall. "Oh great, another rumor. Let's see what it is this time."I said, more to myself than Amy. I went to the link and read the headline out loud. "Are Vanessa and Jeff splitsville?"I rolled my eyes. "Wow, that's orginal."Amy said, sliding closer to me so she could read too.

_Earlier tonight, this website hit proverbial gold. Tonight on Raw, Vanessa was visited by her injured tag team partner, Shawn Michaels, as Raw was in San Antonio, the hometown of the HeartBreak Kid. While the duo played catch-up, they were interupted by none other than the very man who put Michaels on the shelf, Jack Swagger. Vanessa and Jack have had numerous interactions these past weeks. Yelling at each other, costing each other matches, and the like. We figured they just hated each other. Oh how wrong we were. It became clear to us why they are hellbent on us thinking they hate each other. It's obvious they're in love! After Swagger and Vanessa shared some angry words, Jack kissed Vanessa! While she did slap him afterwards, we just think it's because she doesn't want her husband to be, Jeff Hardy, to find out about two of them._

_Over here, we think Vanessa and Jack make a MUCH better couple than Vanessa and Jeff do. We're certain Swagger would protect Vanessa from creeps like Jay Reso. Comment below with your opinions on this! Also, if you're on our side about this, go to face book. com/NessaIsaCopeland and add Vanessa. Tell her to lose Rainbow Brite and get with the All American American! _

I sat there, staring at my phone, mouth agape. Amy's expression mirrored my own. "What?"Amy asked. "That makes abloutely NO sense. How stupid are these people?"Amy said. "Apparently, extremely stupid."I replied. I closed the webpage and immeadiately went on my facebook. I ignored all the wallposts, and just updated my status. "This one particular dirtsheet is really pissing me off. Don't listen to anything it says. Jack Swagger and I are _not_ in love. Nor am I leaving Jeff for that idiot, so you'd be wasting seconds of your life if you post on my wall to get with Jack. Jack Swagger is just a person I have the displeasure of working with."I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Amy. "Okay, so maybe Facebook is helpful."I said. She smiled a little. "And that's why we always listen to Amy."She joked.

***Jeff's POV(Smackdown Taping)***

I was so late. Damn Kimo made me miss my flight. I quickly entered the arena and tried to avoid seeing Teddy, as I'd probably get a fine if he saw me coming in late. "Jeff?"A small voice said. I looked behind me and saw Vanessa. I groaned mentally. I didn't need this right now. "Look Vanessa, as much as I'd love to stand here and argue with you, I have to go before Teddy sees me. I'm late and I really don't feel like paying a fine."I told her, and started to walk away. "But I don't want to argue with you Jeff."She said, grabbing my arm. I sighed and turned around to face her. "Then what _do_ you want Vanessa, because lately you've been confusing the hell out of me."I snapped. Vanessa jumped back a little. I felt bad for snapping at her, but right now was just not the time. "I hope you aren't just getting here Mr. Hardy."Teddy said from behind me. God damn it. I started to tell him I was sorry, but Vanessa interupted me. "He's been with me Teddy."She said. Teddy looked at Vanessa. "Are you lieing to me Vanessa?"He asked. Vanessa smiled at him. "Why would I lie to you Teddy? Jeff's been here with me the whole time. We were going over the guest list for our wedding. You wanna go, right Teddy?"Vanessa asked. Teddy smiled and nodded. Vanessa smiled brightly at him.

"Good! I thought you'd like to go." She said. Teddy didn't seem to have anything else to say, so he just awkwardly walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I started walking away from Vanessa. "Are you seriously going to ignore me after I just saved your ass Jeff?"She yelled. I wanted to turn apologize and make up with her and quit fighting, but I was not in the mood for it. "Fine Jeff. Be that way. I'll just let Adam have the pleasure of killing Swagger for kissing me. I figured since you're my finacé you'd be the one that wanted to do it."She said. I stopped walking and turned around. I quickly walked back over to Vanessa. "Swagger did what now?"I asked angrily. It didn't matter if we were fighting or not, Vanessa is _mine_. Vanessa sighed. "We had a segment to do, and at the end of it, he kissed me."She said. "I was so shocked, I thought we had this understanding that we both hated each other. Then he goes and kisses me, in front of the world no less! Oh I hope I did break something when I slapped him."Vanessa continued to ramble.

All I kept hearing in my head was "He kissed me" over and over. Why is it everyone couldn't keep their hands off of my Vanessa? Was it too much to ask for people to keep their filthy hands off of her? "Jeff!"Vanesa said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I refocused on her. "Don't space out me. That's my job."She said, smiling. "Look Jeff, before you try to ignore me again, I'm sorry for what happened on Thursday. You and Adam were right. It was stupid and irresponsible."She said softly. I wasn't expecting her to apologize to me. I figured I'd have to swallow my pride and tell her sorry. But here she was, admitting she was in the wrong. I sighed. "It's alright Vanessa."It really wasn't, but I really didn't want to fight anymore. "Just promise me you won't go near Jay ever again."She grinned at me. "I triple pinky promise."She said, holding her pinky out to me. I chuckled softly and hooked my pinky with hers. "Jeff?"Vanessa said. "Hmm?"I replied. Vanessa hugged me tightly. "I love you and I'm here for you. Don't ever forget it, okay?"She said softly. My eyes widened. She couldn't possibly know about the drugs, could she? No. It wasn't possible. I decided not to question it.

"I know Ness. I love you too."

"You know what?"

"What Vanessa?"

"I'm glad I said yes Jeff. You make me so happy."

She was just piling on the guilt wasn't she? Adam's told her thousands of times that I'd go back to drugs, and she always defended me about it. Now I was making her look bad. 'Nobody but Kimo knows though.' I thought. I sighed. I'd just make sure Vanessa wouldn't find out. That way she wouldn't look bad.

***Vanessa's POV(Friday)***

Currently Jeff and I were curled up together on the couch watching some show on t.v. I was on the verge of falling asleep too. It was starting to get colder outside and Jeff was just so warm. I heard his phone buzz, and he shifted to get it out of his pocket. "Hello?"He said. I yawned and listened to Jeff talk to whoever was on the phone. "Yeah I'll be over in like 10 minutes man."I heard Jeff say. Where was he going? He put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm going to go over to Kimo's for a few hours, alright babe?"Jeff said. I looked up at him and nodded. "Okay hon. I'll probably go take a nap anyway. Have fun at Kimo's."I said, yawning. He chuckled and kissed me softly. He got off of the couch and he kissed my forehead. "Have a good nap Nessa."He said softly. I smiled and nodded at him. I watched him walked out the door and as soon as he was out of the house I laid my head down and fell asleep.

***5 hours later(Matt's POV)***

I'd just stepped out of the bathrrom when my cell phone started going off. "This is Matt. Speak."I said. I heard a very Jeffish laugh. "Hey big brother. Can you do me a favor?"Yep. It was Jeff. I sighed. "Depends on what it is."I replied. Jeff laughed again. What was so funny? "I need you, to go check on my adorable Vanessa. I'm with Kimo and I told her I'd be back in a few hours but I think it's been longer. Kimo and I are kinda busy, so would you mind checking on your future sister-in-law?"Jeff asked. What was wrong with this kid? Wait, did he say he was with Kimo? And all the laughing..."Sure Jeff."I said. "Thank ya Matteh!"Jeff said, and hung up. That boy better not be doing what I think he's doing. I sighed. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and I slipped on some shoes. On a normal day I would walk to Jeff's house, but it was cold outside and I didn't feel like being cold.

About 5 minutes later, I pulled into Jeff's empty driveway. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight. I sighed. There was only one reason I could think of that Jeff would be at Kimo's this late. "Whatever. I'll check on Vanessa and question Jeff later."i thought aloud. I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. I waited a little bit and still no answer. So, I just walked in. The house was extremely dark, so I used my cell phone as a light to find the lightswitch. I noticed Vanessa right away. She was curled up on the couch, peacefully sleeping. Blissfully unaware that her fiancé and my baby brother, was out getting high with one of our friends. I looked back at Vanessa ans sighed. She shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. I walked over to Vanessa and gently shook her awake. Her eyes slowly opened and she jumped a bit when she saw me. "Expecting someone else?"I asked, laughing gently. She sat up and yawned. "Yeah. I was."She replied sleepily. "Jeff told me that he and Kimo were fixing something, and they wouldn't be done for a while. He asked me to come check on you."I said, covering for Jeff;s absence.

Vanessa's face fell a bit. "Oh. Okay. Thanks Matt. I'll just wait for Jeff to get home then."She said. "No you won't. You're going to go to bed. Jeff would kill me if I let you stay up waiting for him. Besides, have you seen how long it takes Jeff to fix something? It takes forever. You have a better chance of going to bed Ness."I told her. She chuckled. "Don't be mean to my Jeffy. But I suppose you're right. I should go to bed."I smiled. "I'm always right."I told her. Vanessa laughed. "What?"I asked.

"You sound like Amy. She's always saying how she's always right."

"Yeah Amy likes to think she's always right, when in reality, I'm the one who's always right."

"I'll be sure to tell her that. I bet twenty bucks she disagrees."

"Now, I'm no genius, but even I know that's a bad bet for me to take. Amy loves to disagree with people."

"That she does. Not with me though. Because she loves me."

I laughed. "Alright, enough chit chat. Time for you to go to bed."I said. Vanessa smiled at me. "You're such a Dad Matt."She said. I grinned at her. "And don't you ever forget it."I told her. She laughed and got off of the couch. "See you tomorrow Matt."she said, giving me a brief hug. "Alright kiddo."I said. She chuckled. "Night."She said, walking towards the stairs. "Night."I said, walking back towards the door. As soon as I was out of the house, I called Jeff's cell and got his voicemail. "When you finally listen to this, come to my house. We are having a brother to brother chat. Don't bring Vanessa. I'm very disappointed in you Jeffrey."

***Vanessa's POV(sometime later that night)***

I heard the bedroom door open, but didn't open my eyes. The bed shifted as Jeff crawled in it. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I smiled and breathed in like I usually do. Only this time, there was a different smell. I knew the smell, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I shrugged it off and just snuggled into the warmness that was Jeff. I fell back sleep, thinking about how perfect my life was for me. I was getting marreid to an amazing guy, I had an awesome job, which I shared with all of my best friends, save Shannon. What else could I ask for? Things were good.

You'd think I'd learn my lesson about thinking things like that. Things can _always_ go wrong. I just wish I'd learn that.

**First of all, there is a now a picture drawn by miss Nat(my future stalking buddy) of Jeff and Vanessa! Also, there is a picture of Vanessa drawn by my friend Becky! Links are on my profile :D Let me(and Nat, and Becks) know what you think!**

**Second of all, I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Matthew Moore Hardy! As of today he is 37! I wish Matt all the best in rehab, and I hope the old Matt Hardy comes back, cuz frankly the old Matt Hardy was the Matt Hardy I had my first crush on!(Don't judge me haha). I figured, Matt needed a bit of action in this chapter so wahlah! This is what he gets haha. But yep...Big thanks to KittySixx. She's been helping me :) Love you girl! Oh, If you're a hardcore Mizfit like myself, Miz has a youtube channel! It's ImStillTheMiz and he talks about what he's gonna do now he's been fired. Just letting you know :D. I hope you guys like this! If you do you know you should review...haha that kinda rhymed. Sorry I'm an idiot xD.**


	49. Listen to me, damn it!

Chapter 49

October 22nd,2011

Matt Hardy's house

3:30 PM

***3rd Person POV***

Matt waited patiently on his couch for his brother. Matt still couldn't believe after all the progress Jeff had made, he would go and do something this stupid. Jeff wasn't only hurting himself this time, he would be hurting Vanessa if she found out. Matt wondered if Vanessa had found out yet. Probably not, as Jeff was good at hiding this. But Matt knew Jeff better than anyone, and he knew that Jeff was back on drugs again. It upset Matt to say it, but it was the truth. "Matt? You here?"Jeff called from the doorway. "In the living room!"Matt yelled. A few seconds later, Jeff came into view. He smiled at his older brother. "Sup Matt?"He greeted. Matt didn't smile. "Sit down Jeff."Matt said flatly. Jeff looked at his brother, confused, but he sat down anyway. "So, what am I doing here and why couldn't I bring Vanessa?"Jeff asked.

"I know Jeff."Matt said.

Jeff raised a brow. "Know what?"He asked. Matt sighed. He had hoped Jeff would've been a man and openly admit he was using again. "I know that you're using again. I'm not stupid Jeff, the way you were acting on the phone gave you away."Matt said, getting everything out. Jeff's expression was blank, and he didn't respond. "Jeff, do you know what you're getting into this time around? It's not just you you're going to hurt this time. You're getting married Jeff. Vanessa doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve this."Matt said, hoping to get through to his stubborn little brother. "I know Matt. I know."Jeff said quietly. "But...Vanessa doesn't have to know."Matt sighed. Jeff just wasn't getting it. "Jeff. Do you want to continue being an employee of WWE? You know if they find out about this, it'll be your third strike, and that's it. You're going to get fired."He said, emphasizing the word fired, hoping to drill it into Jeff's thick skull. "Look Matt, I know what I'm doing."Jeff said, standing up.

"How you figure you know what you're doing?"Matt asked, his voice getting louder.

"I'm not going to get caught Matt!"Jeff said, his voice level matching Matt's.

"Please oh wise Jeff, explain to me your amazing plan to not get caught."

"It's simple. WWE does their Wellness Policy tests twice every month. It's not hard to figure out when exactly they do them."

"Okay, that takes care of that. But what about Vanessa, hmm? She's not stupid, she's eventually going to sense something off about you."

"You're right, she's not stupid. But she's naive. I can easily deter her from thinking anything's wrong."

"Do you hear yourself right now Jeff? You're actually planning on ways to keep doing drugs without any reprucussions."

"I know what I'm doing Matt."

"No you don't Jeff! You think you do but you don't!"

"Why do you even care Matt? It's my life."

"I care because you're my _brother_ Jeff. I'm trying to prevent you from ruining your life."

"I'm not going to ruin my life. I have this under control."

"You know what Jeff?"

"What Matt?"

"Go ahead. Do _all the damn drugs you want_. But don't come crying to Matt when you no longer have a job or Vanessa."

"I'm not going to lose Vanessa."

"Do you honestly think she's going to want to be with a druggie?"

"She loves me."

"Yes. She does. But you've told me how much she's defended you to Adam. Do you think she's going to want to live with Adam telling her 'I told you so' every time he sees her? Love only goes so far Jeff."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? I don't know what I'm talking about? Jeff I've given you this same spiel two different times. Both times you didn't listen to me and both times you've gotten caught. Don't you think you should listen to me?"

"Look Matt. I appreciate you trying to help me. Honestly, I just don't need it. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to Vanessa now."Jeff said, turning around and starting to walk towards the door.

"If you don't tell Vanessa Jeff, I will."

Jeff turned around and glared at Matt. "You will say nothing of our conversation to my fiancé. You obviously don't know her as well as I do. She won't believe you. She'll ask me about and I'll deny it. She'll accept it, go on with her life, and will start trusting you less. So, think twice before you try to stick your nose in my business, my dear brother."Jeff said. Then he walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process. Matt groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Jeff was going to give him premature gray hair.

***Vanessa's POV***

I jumped when I heard the front door slam. I guess that meant Jeff was back from Matt's, and he wasn't in a good mood. "Vanessa?"Jeff yelled. "In the kitchen!"I yelled back. I had wanted a smoothie, so I was in the process of making one. Jeff walked in the kitchen and I smiled at him. "Hey Jeffy."I said. Jeff didn't reply. Not verbally, anyway. He just walked over to me, and kissed me passionately, lifting me up onto the counter. "Well, hello to you too."I said, grinning. "I love you Vanessa. More than anything."He said. "I know. I love you too Jeff. You know that."I said.

"Uncondtionally?"

"Unconditionally."I said, still smiling.

"What if I had a relapse and went back to drugs? You'd still love me, right?"Jeff asked.

I didn't know why this was being brought up, nor did I like the idea of it being brought up. "Of course I would."I replied. Jeff seemed to relax when I said that. What was up with him? Was he doing drugs again? Was that what this was about? "Jeff...you aren't doing drugs again. Are you?"I asked slowly. Jeff tensed up again. "No! That was a what if? question. You know?"Jeff said quickly. I nodded hesitantly. Jeff's face fell. "You don't believe me?"He asked. Oh crap. I hurt his feelings. I placed my hands on either side of his face. "No, I do. I do. I was just wondering why this was being brought up all of a sudden."I replied quickly. Jeff tightened his grip around my waist, bringing me in closer. "Matt was just giving me crap about it. He told me not to do it again, because you would leave me."He said, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "You won't leave me, right?"

"Of course not Jeffy. I love you. Matt's crazy."

"That's what I said. I just was making sure is all."

"Well...I suppose there's no harm in asking..."

"My sentiments, exactly. Now, how about you and I go upstairs?"Jeff said suggestively. I grinned, fully prepared to take him up on his offer, but my phone started ringing, playing Amy's ringtone. "One second."I told Jeff, getting my phone out of my pocket. "This better be important Amy."I said. She laughed. "Am I interupting something?"She asked. "Yeah, kinda. Jeff, quit it."I said as Jeff began kissing my neck gently. Amy giggled. "Well then I'll make this quick. There's been a last minute change to the pay per view this Sunday. I'm not facing Beth anymore. She got hurt and she can't work the match."Amy said. "So why is this relevant to me?"I asked, trying to ignore Jeff's touch. "Because you're her replacement. This Sunday, it's you and me, fighting for the Women's Championship."Amy said. I almost dropped my phone. I hopped off of the counter and walked further into the kitchen, away from Jeff.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"I exclaimed.

"Yes way! Chris called me a few minutes ago to tell me. It was actually featured on Smackdown."

"Oh my God Amy!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"There's not going to be any hard feelings at the end, no matter the outcome. Right?"

"Of course not. I love you more than the belt, and if you happen to take it from me, then good for you!"

"Oh my God Amy. I can't get over this."

"I understand! I can't wait!"

"I love Chris so much."

"I do too! This is going to be amazing no matter who wins!"

"I know! Oh, I need to tell Jeff."

"Well do that girl! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will! You wanna go with me and Shawn to lunch?"

"Sure! Just call me okay?"

"Okay! Love you Ames!"

"Love you too Essie!"

I hung up and set my phone of the table. "Jeff! Guess what?"I said excitedly. Jeff smiled. "What?"He asked. "I'm facing Amy for the Women's Championship!"I squealed happily. Jeff grinned. "That's amazing!"He said, hugging me. I could not wait for tomorrow to come.

***Sunday, lunch with Shawn and Amy***

Shawn, Amy and I were currently sitting in some unknown resturant(to Amy and I), eating delicious food. "This place has the best steak you could ever eat."Shawn said, taking a bite of his steak. "I beg to differ. Vanessa's kills everyone's steak."Amy said, muching on a french fry. Shawn looked at me. "You cook steak?"He asked. I nodded. "And why have you never made me any?"He asked. I shrugged. "You never asked."I said. Shawn rolled his eyes. "I demand for you to make me some steak before you leave."He said. I nodded. "Alright. I will."I said. Shawn put down his fork. "So, tell me the big news."He said.

"I'm facing Amy for the Women's Championship tonight!"I said, happily.

"Holy Cow! That's great Mini Me!"Shawn said.

"I know it is!"

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather defend my title against, than my best friend."Amy said.

"Anything else to report?"Shawn asked.

Amy shrugged. "Nope. I got nothing."She looked at me. "Vanessa?"I thought for a second and also shrugged. "Nope. Shawn?"He grinned. He must've been waiting for us to ask. "I was told that I can return on the exact date of the Royal Rumble. I called Chris and it's all set up. I'm winning the Rumble this year."He said proudly. "That's amazing Shawn!"Amy and I said. Shawn's smile faltered a bit. "Yeah it us. The only downside is, I won't get to team up with Vanessa to get our titles back. I have to be in a feud with whoever the current champ is..."Shawn said sadly. "Well...I'm sure we can still have a few matches together. Chris loves us. He'll let it happen."I said, patting Shawn's hand. Shawn nodded. "Yeah. You're right."He said.

***Vengence***

I took a deep breath. It was time for mine and Amy's match. Ours was the third of the night. Amy, who was standing right next to me, patted my back. "Calm down Essa. It's not like you've never wrestled me before."She said, smiling. "I know Ames, it's just...this is a huge match. I don't want to blow it, ya know?"I said. She chuckled. "You? Blow it? Ha! There's no denying it Vanessa. You're Chris' favorite. He'll give you title opprutunities no matter how tonight ends."I sighed. "I know Amy but-"She cut me off, grabbing my face. "Listen to me. Tonight is going to be freaking _amazing_. You know why? One. We're both amazingly talented. Two. We don't care how tonight ends. Three. We look awesome."Amy said sternly. I nodded. All of those things were true. I had on bottoms like the ones I had on when I "wrestled" Michael Cole, only they were green. My top was the same, and it too was green with a black V on the left breast. I had also stolen some of Jeff's armbands again. My hair was down and straightened. Amy wore an outfit similar to the one she'd worn when she wrestled Trish Stratus' last match. Only her top was black, with her name on it instead of Adam's. Her bright red hair fell in loose waves. Neither of us had on makeup. I almost had a heart attack when I heard Lillian start to announce our match was next. I heard Break start playing and Amy had to literally push me to get me to move. This was it.

***3rd Person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The crowd cheered loudly as Vanessa burst into the ring area, jumping around excitedly. She skipped down the ramp, slapping hands as she went. She stopped at a little girl who was wearing her shirt. Vanessa smiled and hugged her, then slid into the ring. Vanessa sat upon the top turnbuckle and waited for Lita to show up.**

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_So hey where we going tell me_

_Where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**The crowd cheered just as loud for the Women's Champ. Lita held her belt proudly in the air as she bounded down the ramp. She grinned at the fans as she walked up the steel steps and stepped into the ring. She threw Vanessa a smile, but still raised her belt higher, showing her that she was the champ. Charles Robinson took the belt from Lita and held it in the air as Lillian began annoucing. "Introducing first, the challenger. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Vanessa!"Lillian exclaimed. "Introducing the current champion. From Atlanta, Georgia, Lita!"Lillian stated. She exited the ring, and the match began.**

***Meanwhile, backstage***

Adam, Jeff, Randy, and Mike were all hanging out in the cafeteria, as it was Mike and Jeff's favorite place. Jeff and Randy were having another candy war, and Adam and Mike were just chillin'. That was until Adam noticed a certain blonde walk in. Adam nudged Jeff. "Dude. Look who just walked in."He said, pointing at Swagger. All three men looked at where Adam was pointing and narrowed their eyes at Swagger. Their gazes turned towards Jeff, who was now standing up. "Dude, what are you doing?"Mike asked. "Just going to go talk to Swagger."Jeff replied. Almost instantly, the rest of the guys followed Jeff as he walked over to Swagger. "Jack."Jeff said. Jack looked at where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he a mob(in his mind) of people, possibly wanting to beat him up.

"Look, sorry for kissing Vanessa. I thought it would be good for the storyline, and I got slapped for it. Case closed."He said quickly.

"No. Not case closed."Jeff said.

***Vanessa & Amy's match***

**"Cole, this is an extrordinary divas match."Jerry said. Cole relunctantly nodded. "Yes, it is. Probably the best I've ever commentated on."Cole said. "And you said Vanessa had no talent. Only someone with amazing talent could've just executed a moonsault that well!"King said. "I take it Vanessa's your favorite in the match."Cole said. King nodded. "Definitely. Vanessa and Kelly Kelly are my favorites. And they're friends! It works out so well for me Cole!"King exclaimed. Cole laughed, but quickly regained his composure. "Vanessa pinning Lita- Oh! A kick out a two!"**

***Backstage***

"Look, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"Jack asked. Adam, Randy, and Mike took that as their cue to leave, so they did. They sat at the table and watched the interaction intently. "I want you to stay away from Vanessa. She's _mine._ Understand?"Jeff said through clenched teeth. Jack rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Really? I barely even like her as a friend. I'm not interested in her. She's not all that great. So you don't need to go all protective boyfriend on me. Jeez."Jack complained.

"What do you think's going on over there?"Mike asked. "Jeff's probably telling him to stay away from Vanessa. Twenty bucks says Jeff punches him."Randy says. Mike rolled his eyes. "I don't think he's going to punch him. I'll take that bet."He said, shaking hands with the other man. Adam smirked, still watching Jeff and Jack argue. "Ah, look at him. He's doing the best job of defending Vanessa. I love it."Adam said happily. Mike and Randy looked at Adam with worried glances. They quickly turned back to the fight though. A few more angry words later, and Jeff started to walk back to the group. "Damn!"Randy said. "Just because your fiancé is a whore, it doesn't mean you need to go off on every guys that looks at her!"Jack yelled. Jeff froze, as did Adam, Randy, and Mike. Jeff turned back to Swagger and quickly closed the distance between them. "And here comes the punch!"Randy said excitedly. Randy was right. Jeff didn't even say anything. He just punched Swagger in the face. "YES!"Randy exclaimed. "Fork it over Mizanin!"

***Vanessa & Amy's match***

**The title match had been going on for a good twenty five minutes already. The crowd was extremely into it, too. They were cheering for both divas, torn on who to side with. Lita and Vanessa were on either sides of the ring, breathing heavily. They'd been giving it their all the entire match. They were tired. Lita stood up fully. Just as she did that, Vanessa hit her with a spear from outta nowhere. Vanessa patiently waited for Lita to get up. As soon as the redheaded diva did, she was hit with the Blackout. Vanessa quickly covered her for the pin. Charles hand slapped the mat once. Twice. Three times. The bell rang. There was a new Women's champion! "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner, and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian announced. Charles handed the belt to Vanessa as she sat in the middle of the ring, crying tears of joy. She stood up and thrusted the title in the air as Break began to play. The arena was filled with loud cheering for the new Champion. The crowd got silent as Lita got up and face the woman who beat her.**

**"I won Amy. I won."Vanessa cried.**

**Lita grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Essie!"She said into the hug. Lita raised Vanessa's hand in victory as the crowd cheered loudly. Vanessa was still crying as she and Lita made their way up the ramp. Vanessa raised her new championship belt high as she exited the ring area.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I held the Women's title close to my chest as Amy and I walked backstage. I wiped the happy tears away, but there was no stopping these tears. "You did so good Essie. I'm so proud."Amy said, throwing her arm me for another hug. As soon as she moved away, I was attacked by Kelly and Melina. "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU VANESSA!"They cried. I hugged them back as best as I could without letting the title leave my hands. They released me, only to have Adam pick me up and spin me in the air. "You did it Vee-Vee!"He said, hugging me tightly. I hugged Adam tightly. "I know Addy. I can't believe it."I said, new tears now spilling over my cheeks. Adam set me down and brushed some hair of of my face. "I'm so proud of you Vee-Vee. You have no idea."He said. I smiled at him and was soon attacked by Mikey and Randy, both of them telling me they were proud. Finally, Jeff got to me.

He picked me up, much like Adam had, and he kissed me. "You're the champ babe!"He said. I grinned. I was the Champ now. Jeff wiped some of my tears away. "I'm so proud of you Vanessa."He said softly. For some reason, coming from Jeff, it meant the most to me. I don't know why, but it did. "I love you so much."I said. "I love you too babe."Jeff said, kissing me again.

**I really really really like this chapter. It has everything! Drama, Romance, Humor, Matches, Fights, oh it's just great. In MY mind haha. Anyway, I hope you like this as much as I do :) And the way Vanessa reacted is kinda based off of when Mickie James beat Beth Phoenix for the Women's title on Raw in 08 or 07. Except no kissing Todd Grisham haha. Reina, as always I'm estactic that you love it. Natters, you'll just have to wait and see how Vanessa reacts. KittySixx, thank you :) I hope this was also good :D**


	50. I'd rather be a Miz wannabe

Chapter 50(Whoa..the big 5-0)

October 24th, 2011

8:40 PM

Last night hadn't gone as amazing for other people as it had for me. For starters, they changed the storyline last minute on Jeff. He ended up losing the World Heavyweight Championship due to interference from Adam, no less. Adam was excited about turning heel again. Jeff was just really upset about it. He had gone home this morning, and I couldn't blame him. I'd be upset too if they just switched the script like that without telling me. On the brightside, Eve and Jack did lose their titles to John Morrison and Melina. Alberto Del Rio retained against John Cena, which I was happy about. It wasn't that I disliked John, it was just that he was the champion so much. I just think other people deserved to be in the limelight, ya know?

We were still in San Antonio, so Shawn had come to visit. I thought I was the most excited, but then Hunter made my excitement look like nothing. He literally threw himself on Shawn and started saying how much he missed him. It was a pretty hilarious sight. Now the whole gang was together in the locker room,minus Jeff and add in Maryse. Not much was going on tonight on Raw. The Divas were told they weren't really needed tonight, and if they were Chris would find them. The only people that had anything set in stone tonight were Mikey, Randy, and surprisingly, Adam. Chris had come in about twenty minutes ago, demanding Adam go out and say why he cost Jeff the title. Adam jumped at the chance to go make a heel speech. Why he liked being a heel so much, I'll never know.

"Vanessa?"Kelly said.

I looked at Kelly. "Hmm?"I replied. "Would you happen to have your stuff with you?"She asked. I raised a brow at her. "What stuff Kel?"She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The punk stuff. Do you have it with you?"She clarified. I grinned. "I do. Do you have your stuff?"I asked. Kelly grinned as well. "I do too. Would you like to do it right now?"She questioned. I nodded. There was nothing else to do. I looked at the other girls, who were confused on what Kelly and I were talking about. "I'm going to Punk-ify Kelly and she's going to girly-fy me. You guys in?"I offered. Amy and Melina stood up very quickly. "Let's do this!"They said. I looked at Maryse, who was just staring at the floor from her spot next to Mikey. "Maryse that was to you too. We aren't going to leave you out here with these smelly guys."I told her. Maryse smiled as the guys started saying they were not smelly. "Okay."She said, following the rest of us to them bathroom. "I HOPE YOU BURN YOURSELF WITH YOUR HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!"Adam yelled. I poked my head back outside the door.

"Shut up Adam or you're going out there with perfectly curled hair, a really short dress, and painted nails!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't think you're in a position to argue. Four against one Addy."

"Oh shut up and go be a girl for once in your life."

"You know you wanna come help do hair."

"Vanessa quit pestering your brother and get in here! You're up first!"Amy demanded.

I sighed. "You're lucky."I told Adam, who just rolled his eyes. As soon as I re-entered the bathroom, I was shoved onto a stool. "Where did this even come from?"I asked. Kelly smiled. "I was prepared."She said, laughing. She slipped the gym bag she had off of her shoulder and tossed it in my lap. "Alright. Change into that and then we'll get started."Kelly said. I nodded and started pulling things out while the girls started talking about random things, looking away from me. "Nobody look at Vanessa till she's fully changed. That's Jeff's property."Melina whispered. Amy, Kelly and Maryse giggled. "Oh hardy har har. You're so funny Mel!"I said sarcastically. Melina winked at me before joining in on the girls' topic. I looked at the shirt I had in my hands and grinned. "Really Kel? Spongebob?"I asked, laughing. She laughed. "What? I enjoy it. I watch it with my little cousins all the time."She said. I shook my head at her. "Don't you dare even judge her Vanessa Copeland. I know for a fact you like it too."Amy said. I grinned. "Yeah. I do."I said, slipping the shirt on. It had been "Kelly-fied". Meaning, it'd been cropped all to hell. The sleeves had been cut off, as had most of the fabric covering my stomach, and there were random cuts everywhere. It was actually kinda cute. I pulled out a pair of bright pink short shorts. I rolled my eyes at Kelly's back and slipped those on too. The last thing clothing wise in the bag were a black pair of the tallest stilletos I've ever even seen. "Kelly, how tall are these?"I asked. Everyone was facing me now, as I had clothes on. They laughed at me. "They're only 4 inches."Kelly said. My jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about only? THese are freaking tall!"

"Oh, they are not."Melina said.

"Maybe the are for her? She does not wear shoes like that, correct?"Maryse said.

"Oh honey, you can make fun of Vanessa all you want. She doesn't bite."Amy said.

"I was serious. I have noticed she only wears converse or those boots with her name on them."

I grabbed Maryse's arm and pulled her over to me. "She's my new best friend. She doesn't laugh at my misfortune."I said, sitting back on the stool to slip on the heels. I could wear heels, but not stilettos. They were way too fucking hard to walk in. "If I fall tonight Kelly, I'm going to kick your ass."I said, fastening the little buckles on the shoes. "The crap I brought for you isn't nearly as hard to walk in."Once again, I was laughed at. "Alright, time for hair. Let me plug in the straightener."Kelly said, grabbing my amazing one. I crossed my legs and looked at everyone. "Alright. Let's be women. Time for gossip."I declared. Melina smirked. "Wait just a second."She walked over to the door and opened it a little. "So Maryse, tell us about Mike."She said, louder than she really needed to. I smirked. This is why I was friends with the Latina. "Ha! They're talking about you!"Adam said. We chuckled. "Oh he is just fine. Amy, how is Adam?"Maryse said. "Now they're talking about you!"Mikey said.

"Oh, he's Adam. Vanessa knows."

"So he's annoying and fat?"

Before Amy could reply, Adam walked into the bathroom. "I AM NOT FAT!"He protested. I grinned at him and swirled in the stool. "Quit listening to our conversations Adam. It's impolite."I said. He glared at me. "You called me fat!"He said. I smiled. "Because you're my brother. I get to say that kind of stuff. Don't worry, you'll have you're turn when I get pregnant."I said. I felt Maryse wrap her arm around me. "Notice she said _when_ she gets pregnant. Meaning she plans to get pregnant by her Rainbow man."She said. Adam started to look uncomfortable then. I saw Amy smirk. Poor Adam. His girlfriend was about to make it worse, wasn't she? "I did notice that, Mar. But don't you have to have sex to get pregnant?"Adam's face got all red. "I'm leaving. I don't need to hear about my little sister making babies."He said, walking out of the room. We laughed as Adam practically ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Okay! Hair time for real now!"Kelly said, and began straightening my hair.

As soon as she was done with that, she put a few tiny braids in my hair. "Make-up now!"She declared, grabbing her make-up bag. This is where the girls split the work. Amy was in charge of my lips, Kelly was in charge of the eyeshadow, and Maryse was in charge of sparkles. Melina just sat back and recorded the process. "Why are you recording this Mel?"I asked. She laughed. "I've been recording since the begining Ness. Where have you been? I'm doing this for my Youtube Channel, if you must know though."She replied. I nodded, or at least tried to. It was hard to nod with three people doing three different things with my face. A bout 5 minutes later, they finally finished. It wasn't so bad. Maryse didn't go overboard with sparkles, and the eyeshadow was a bright pink. My lips were coated with a sparkly pink lip gloss. "Not bad."I said, admiring their work in the mirror. "Get a good look guys. This will be the last time you ever see Vanessa decked out in girly clothing."Melina said to her camera. "Do a little spin Vanessa."She said. I sighed. "But I might fall!"I protested. She rolled her eyes. "Do it!"She demanded. I did the best spin I could do. "There. Happy?"She nodded and quit recording. I looked at Kelly and smirked. "And now your turn, dear Kelly."I said. She sat in the stool. Just as I was about to hand her her clothes, Chris decided to walk in. "Vanessa! I need you!"He said. I groaned.

"Chris! I'm about to do something!"I whined.

"C'mon! I need you to go do a promo with Adam."

"Chriiiiiis! Do I at least have time to change?"

"No. Adam just left. C'mon."He said, grabbing me by the arm.

I unwillingly followed Chris,as he grabbed my title for me, all the while still trying not to fall in the stilettos. I noticed my ring on my finger while we were running through the hallways. "Chris, I forgot to take my ring off!"I said. "Too late. We need you out there ASAP."He said. I groaned. "What am I even talking about?"I asked. "Adam interfering in Jeff's match."We'd made it to the Gorilla position. Adam was still there. "What the hell Chris? You said we had to hurry! Adam didn't even leave yet!"I complained. Chris sighed. "You're going out there to tell Adam to come out there. Now, GO!"He said, pushing me further to the curtain. "Jesus. Okay, Okay, I'm going."I said, walking past the curtain.

***3rd Person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The crowd cheered loudly as the new Women's champion came into view. The were a bit stunned at her choice of attire though. It was very unlike their beloved diva. They cheered anyway. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the NEW Women's Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian stated. Vanessa had hooked the belt around her waist and she went around slapping hands, hugging people, and just skipping around before grabbing a mic from Lillian and sliding into the ring. "Excuse me while I steal CM Punk's thing."She said, sitting down in the middle of the ring Indian style. "First of all, I'm sorry if my outfit confuses you. My good friend Kelly Kelly got to me tonight."The crowd chuckled a bit. Vanessa got serious. "Alright. Now to why I'm really out here. Most of you know by now that a, Edge is my older brother, and b, Jeff Hardy is my fianc****é. You also know that Jeff had to defend his title last night against Shemeus, and he lost due to interference from none other than my dear brother, Edge. Here take a look."She said, motioning to the screen. The video showed Edge attacking Jeff when the ref's back was turned and Shemeus taking that opprutunity to deliver the Brod Kick and getting the pin. The crowd booed at all the right places and they were still booing as the clip ended. "Now, I'm just as confused as you are. Last time I checked, Edge and Jeff were friends. Now, while Jeff isn't here tonight, Edge is. So, my dear brother, if you wouldn't mind coming down to the ring to explain yourself?" Vanessa asked, looking towards the stage.**

_You think you know me._

_On this day, I see clearly._

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place,_

_And A broken dream_

_and we're leaving it all behind!_

_On this day, it's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Another chance to feel aliiiiiiiive!_

**There was a mixed reaction as Edge made his way down to the ring, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He got in the ring and took the mic his sister presented him. Vanessa had stood up when Edge's music hit. "Before we get into it, congradulations Sis! Your first title!"Edge said happily, pointing to the belt hooked around her waist. Vanessa smiled, and patted the Women's Champion that women such as The Fabulous Moolah have held. She quickly refocused on Edge. "Yes, thank you. But that's not what we're out here for. The WWE Universe, and myself want to know. Why did you cost Jeff the match? I thought you and Jeff were friends?"Vanessa said, looking at her brother with a confused expression. Adam sighed. "You want to know the reason Vanessa?"Edge asked, bending down slightly. Vanessa nodded. "That's kinda why I asked you Edge. I would like to know, yes." **

**"You."He replied.**

**The people gasped, while Vanessa gaped at her brother. "Me?"She asked, pointing to herself. "What the hell do I have to do with anything?"She asked in disbelief. Edge sighed an exasperated sigh. "Vanessa, let me explain this to you."Edge said. "That'd be amazing big brother."Vanessa replied. Edge rolled his eyes, but continued. "You've been in this business, what, seven months?"He asked, begining to circle her. Vanessa nodded. "You've been a fan favorite since the day you started. You became even more of a favorite when you decided to get involved with Jeff and Shawn."Vanessa nodded again.**

**"Where's this going?"She asked.**

**"Let me stress a fact to you."Edge continued circling his sister. "You've been here seven months. **_Seven months__**.**_** I've been here thirteen years. Thirteen long years Vanessa. Now get this. Even though I've been here longer, they still like you more. Why is that?"Edge asked. Vanessa ran her free hand over her face and sighed heavily. "Really? You're telling me that the reason you attacked Jeff last night is because you're **_jealous_** of the fans liking me more?"He nodded. "You cost my finac****é, your future brother in law, his World Heavyweight Championship, because you're **_jealous of your little sister_**?"Vanessa asked incrudelously. "That doesn't make any sense at all!"She exclaimed. Edge rolled his eyes.**

**"Yes it does. I was sitting in my locker room last night, thinking about how everyone likes you more than me and everyone thinks you're so freaking talented. Then I thought, they're forgetting who brought her to them and who trained her. I should remind them what I'm capable of. I talked it over with Lita."He stopped and looked at Vanessa. "You know Lita? Your best friend and the one you stole her title from?"He asked.**

**"Hey, I beat Lita fair and square. We went into that match not really caring who won. If you watched the match Edge, you would've seen that she also gave me a huge hug when I won."Vanessa retorted.**

**"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway. I talked it over with her. She said that I was overreacting. Me. Overreacting. I'm one of the most level-headed guys here. So that's when I realized she was of no use to me. I decided to get to you in the most indirect way possible. Through Jeff."**

**"I still don't see how you costing Jeff the title is affecting me in anyway Edge."**

**"You would be so preoccupied consoling your precious little Jeffy, and you'd be so pissed off at me, you wouldn't focus on your matches, or your fans until you found out why I did it. Originally I planned on not telling you, but since you've called me out, I had no choice."**

**"First of all, you're an idiot. Second of all, if you had a problem with me, don't you think ya could've told me instead of costing someone a championship? You would throw a fit if someone did that to you! Granted, Jeff isn't anywhere near as whiny as you are, so he's probably not going to do that."Vanessa said, clearly taking a jab at her brother.**

**"I am not whiny!"**

**"Look at you! You come out here and tell me the reason you cost someone the title is because you're jealous of the people liking me more, and you tell me that I stole my first championship, I think that qualifies as whiny Edge!"**

**After Vanessa finished saying that, Edge began shaking his head, laughing. "What the hell is so funny?"Vanessa asked. She jumped a bit when he grabbed her shoulder. "You are! Trying to act all tough and badass. Vanessa we both know that you aren't those things. If truth be told, you're a wimp. Anyway, to cut this short because I honestly don't feel like talking to you anymore, you're over rated, you're not that good of a wrestler, and I'm tired of breaking my neck to please this idiots."Edge said. That brought up a round of boos from the audience.**

**"You think I care that you boo me? Well I don't. Maybe this little Edge wannabe over here does, but I don't."He said, antagonizing the WWE universe. "I am not an Edge wannabe. Why would I want to be you? I mean the majority of these fans know you best as Vickie's bitch! I'd much rather be a Shawn Michaels wannabe or a Jeff Hardy wannabe. Hell, I'd rather be a freaking Miz wannabe!"Vanessa said spitefully. "You wanna talk about how you don't want to talk to me anymore? Fine with me. Have an amazing life dear brother. But don't come crawling back to me and these fans when you have nothing worth living for in your life, my dear brother."Vanessa said, pushing past her brother and exiting the ring via the steps. As she was walking up the ramp, Edge finally regained his composure.**

**"Don't walk away from me! I wasn't done talking to you!"**

**Vanessa shrugged as she walked backwards up the ramp. "You should know better than anyone what happens when I'm angry, Vanessa. But since I don't like to hit women, I guess your precious little Jeffrey will have to be the one I take my anger out on."He taunted. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him. A nearby stage hand offered her a mic, and she took it.**

**"You touch Jeff, Edge, and I'll kill you. While you may not like hitting women, I have no problem with it."She said, then tossing the mic back to the stage hand. Vanessa walked out of the ring area, glaring at her brother, and with his expression mirroring hers.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I waited backstage for Adam to come back. Within a few minutes he did. "You're an asshole Addy."I told him. He smiled at me. "Yeah so are you. Calling me Vickie's bitch. That wasn't very nice."He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I chuckled. "You called me an Edge wannabe. I had to break out the Vickie thing."I said laughing. Adam laughed with me too. "But I was serious. If you touch my Jeffy, I'll kill you."I said. Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to touch your Jeffy unless I'm told to. Thanks for calling me a woman by the way."

"Any time big brother."

"Have I ever told you that you annoy me?"

"Yes. But you've also told me that you love me."

"I must've been drunk."

"Oh shut up."I said, lightly pushing him.

"Oh you know I love you Vee-Vee."

"I know. I'm an awesome person. How could you not love me?"

"Mhmm. Let's just go with that."

"Yes, seeing as it's the truth."

"I think you spend too much time with Mike."

"That is also true."

"I know it is."

"I love you Adam."

"I love you too Vee-Vee."

**Sappy moment :D. Haha. But the promo, not my best but it'll do. It accomplished what I wanted so yeah. Thanks KittySixx for the idea. You're amazing :). No Jeff in this chapter. Why not? Next chapter is going to be in his POV the entire time. That is why! **

**Natters: Haha I figured you like that. I figured Nessa needed to be at the top for a while and once again, you'll just have to find out!**

**Kitty:You're so helpful! I love you :D And thank you, it was meant to be intense. Vanessa's going to find out eventually. Maybe even soon. You'll have to see :)**

**Reina: Hope you love this too :)**

**Cassie: Whenever you get to this chapter, I give you permission to marry this story haha**

**Review please :D**

**Also...I asked Beth on Twitter if Jeff actually liked Skittles and she said no. I hope she knows she just ruined my life...**


	51. In Jeff's mind it makes sense

_**Just to Get High- Nickelback**_

_A gun would do the trick, get it over with,_

_You're better off..._

_To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,_

_Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh)._

_Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?_

_Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got_

_Slowly...!_

_Circling the drain, throw it all away,_

_Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Circling the drain, throw it all away,_

_Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh. _

Chapter 51

October 25th, 2011

9:30 PM

Kimo's house

***Jeff's POV***

"Dude. Dude. Dude."Kimo said seriously. I raised a brow at him. "What man?"I asked. Kimo leaned in closer to me. "I think...that you're a ninja."He whispered. My eyes widened. Could I be a ninja? It's possible. "Why do you say that?"I asked, leaning in closer to him, axiously awaiting his reply. "Think about man. You just fly everywhere, you're so fast, and dude, you dress like a ninja. You're a fucking Ninja."He said. I nodded in agreement. "You make great points dude. I am a ninja. That's fantastic."I replied. Kimo's eyes widened. "What man?"I asked.

"You're NINJTASTIC!"He declared.

That was it. My mind was blown. That was the best word. Ever. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound. "Dude what's that?"Kimo asked in alarm. My eyes widened. "I don't know!"I said. We looked around for the buzzing sound and discovered it was my phone. "Dude! It's your phone!"Kimo said, pointing to it. My mouth formed an 'o'. "Someone's calling you!"He said. "Who?"He asked. I picked up my buzzing phone and read the name. "Oh my god! It's my Nessie!"I said excitedly. Kimo grinned. "Answer it then! Tell her I say hi!"I nodded and pressed accept call.

"Hey babycakes! Kimo says hi!"I greeted. Kimo gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I heard Vanessa chuckle. "Tell Kimo I said hello too. I guess that answers my question of where you are though. I just got home and you were nowhere to be found. I was worried."She said. "Yeah. I'm sorry Nessie. Teddy called and told me that we're starting a new storyline between me and your brother, and that basically tonight was about Shemeus being a bragger about 'hurting my jaw'. It's stupid, but whatevs. I just do what I'm told. I was bored so I went to Kimo's"I told her. "Wait, you just got home? Where have you been?"I asked suspiciously. She better not of been with Jay. I'd be sooo mad. She laughed.

"I was at a cookout with Shawn. Well a bunch of people were. You would've been invited but you weren't with us."She stated.

"Ohhh. Well that's okay."I told her. Shawn was good people.

"When are you comin' home babe?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. Kimo and I are kinda sorta busy."

"Oh...Well...okay then. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Of course you will. I love you."

"I love you too Jeffy."

"I gotta go now though."

"Okay..."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone back on the table and looked back at Kimo. "So I'm ninjtastic?"I asked. Kimo nodded, grinning his face off. "Dude, you're so ninjtastic it isn't even funny."

***3:30 AM***

Shit, it was so late. Vanessa's going to be _pissed_. I turned into the driveway and noticed Matt's car in the driveway. What was Matt doing here so late? I shut the car engine off and stepped out of it. I quickly made my way to the front door and found it to be locked. Okay, now I was starting to get suspicious. Why was the door locked, and why was Matt here so late? I unlocked the door as quietly as I could, and walked in just as quiet. The house was dark, but there was a little bit of light eminating from the television. I walked a bit further into the house and heard Matt talking.

"C'mon Vanessa. Let's go upstairs."He said.

WHAT? My brother did _not _just say that to _my_ Vanessa. I heard Vanessa groan. "But Matt, Jeff's not home yet."Vanessa said, yawning. "I don't care if he's not home yet. You're done waiting up for him. Now let's get you upstairs so you can go to sleep. You've already fallen asleep on me four times."Matt said. If she was tired, then why did she wait up for me? I heard her sigh. "Carry me Matt."She said. Matt chuckled. "You're the laziest person I know. You make everyone carry you."He said. Vanessa chuckled sleepily. "I know. But it's okay cuz I'm adorable. Like Shannon."

"Shannon?"

"Mhmm. Shannon is the most adorable person ever."

"Even more adorable than Jeff?"

"Jeff's different. Jeff's sexy."She said with a yawn.

"Well that's gross."

"Yep. Now are you going to carry me or am I sleeping on the couch till Jeff gets home?"

I decided I'd let them know I was back now. Matt didn't need to be carrying her. That was my job. "I got it Matt."I said, walking into the living room. Matt shot me a glare. "Where the hell have you been?"He whispered angrily. I rolled my eyes at him. Drama queen. "That doesn't matter. I'm back now. I'll take Vanessa upstairs."I said, pushing past him and walking to Vanessa. I smiled at her. "Hey babe."I said, picking her up. She smiled and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "Jeffy."She said happily. I chuckled. "In the flesh. Sorry I'm late."I told her.

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

I saw her frown a little. "No offense, but you smell weird babe."She said. Fuck. I forgot to change clothes before going around Vanessa. Matt's glare intesified. "You were out getting high with fucking Kimo weren't you?"Matt whispered. I looked down to Vanessa and saw she was passed out. I turned back to Matt. "So what if I was?"I whispered. Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that's right. I totally forgot that you don't care anymore."He replied. I glared at him. "I care plenty."I retorted. Matt scoffed.

"Yeah, well if you care so damn much then why have I been here for the past six hours, keeping Vanessa company because she was lonely? You can't keep leaving her alone like this Jeff!"

"She's fine!"

"No she isn't! Don't you know she hates being alone? It scares her!"

I was silent. I had known Vanessa didn't like being alone, but I didn't know it scared her. "See? You didn't know that did you? I hope you feel awful."Matt said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever Matt. I'm going to take her to bed now. You can leave."I said coldly. Matt rolled his own eyes. "You're going to get caught Jeff. Like I said before, don't come crying to me when you get found out."He said, walking past me. I shook my head and just continued to take the sleeping Vanessa to bed.

I opened the bedroom door single-handedly and walked in. I walked over to the bed and set Vanessa down on the bed. She opened her eyes as soon as she left my arms. I smiled at her. "Hey, go back to sleep. I'm just going to take a shower real quick."I told her. She opened her eyes fully, and sat up a bit. "Jeff...can I ask you something?"She asked softly. "Sure Ness."I said, sitting on the bed next to her. I saw her eyes start to water. Was she about to cry? "What's wrong babe?"I asked, putting my hands on her hips and pulling her a little closer. "Are you mad at me? Is that why you don't come home on time and why you're rarely with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"She asked quietly. My eyes widened.

"No, Nessa. I'm not mad at you. I promise. I've just been a little out of it lately. It has nothing to do with you Vanessa."I said, pulling her close. I was begining to feel bad about sneaking around on her. I wish I could tell her, but Matt was somewhat right. Vanessa wouldn't like it and would try to get me to quit. I didn't want to quit. I liked the drugs. They were amazing. I just had to be sneakier about them. I smirked in the darkness. Vanessa still had yet to catch on, meaning I was already good(so far) in the sneaky department. My smirk was replaced with a frown when I realized what Matt was doing. He was gaining Vanessa's trust so he could tell her! That bastard! I decided I needed to put a stop to them hanging out. It was too dangerous.

"Vanessa?"I said softly, pulling back a bit.

She was asleep again. I sighed. Well there goes that idea. I decided to save the shower for the morning, and managed to get both of us under the covers. Vanessa clung to me, like usual. Not that I minded that, anyway. I sighed. I should probably get some sleep too.

***The next day***

"Hey Jeff, where's Smackdown at next week?"Vanessa asked suddenly. It took me a second to remember. "It's in Jacksonville. Why you ask?"I asked her. She smiled. "That works out so well. Adam's birthday is Sunday, and Amy's throwing him a party at their house. We have to go, naturally, and I just wondered how long we were going to stay in Florida. Now I know we can stay pretty much the entire week there, seeing as Raw is in Tampa. It's so conveinent, I love it."She said, grinning. I chuckled.

"I don't know why you're so excited about Adam's birthday, you, Amy, and your Mom are the only ones he said had to get him presents."I said.

Vanessa's grin widened. "I know that. But my presents to Adam are always amazing and fun to make."

"Fun to make?"I asked, raising a brow.

"Yep. I've been making Adam his birthday presents since I was two. He still has all of them too. If you ask, he'll show you his 'present room' at his house."

"What do you usually make?"

"Well, they were really simple presents up until I turned 16. They were little pictures, and papers I'd write about him. Simple, but he loved them. I started to make him mini scrap books of everything he's done that year, so far. For instance, I'd put in there this year that he sucessfully defended his World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 27. It makes him happy to have me focus on him."She said.

We drifted into a comfortable silence. Vanessa working on Adam's present and me just watching her. I felt my phone vibrate with a text message. -Hey dude. I got more stuff. You in?-Kimo- I sighed. I wanted to go over to Kimo's. Badly. I couldn't though. I needed to be normal in front of people. Especially Adam. Adam was the one I was most afraid of finding out about the drugs. If Adam found out, he'd tell Vanessa, and she'd believe him without question. He'd make her leave me. I couldn't have that. I _wouldn't_ let that happen. I quickly explained my situation to Kimo. A few seconds later I had a reply. -alright dude. you have a good time with your ninjtastic self.- I chuckled and put my phone back in my pocket. "What're you chuckling about over there?"Vanessa asked.

"Kimo being stupid."I replied.

Vanessa smiled. "Kimo's funny though. I like him."She said. I laughed. "He likes you too." Vanessa giggled. "I went through this with Adam on Monday. Everyone likes me. I'm awesome."She stated. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You spend way too much time with Mike."I told her. She laughed.

"Adam said that too. But I decided there was no such thing. No one can spend too much time with Mikey. It's impossible."

"Oh, I think it is."

"Nope. He's just one of those people I can't get tired of."

"And exactly who else is on that list with him?"

"Everyone I'm friends with, except you. I don't like you."She teased.

"I'm sure you don't. I mean you're just marrying me for the hell of it."

"I'm glad you understand. I was bored. Decided getting married would be fun."

"Totally. It's just loads of fun."

Vanessa grinned at me. "I love you. You play along with everything."She said. I returned the grin. "You're just lucky I knew you were kidding."I told her. She chuckled and looked at her phone. She smiled again. "Hey, Matt wants us to come over for dinner. He says Shannon and Jewels are coming so we have to as well."She said. My good mood vanished. Matt. He was at it again. Damn it. "You wanna go?"Vanessa asked. I sighed mentally. She'd know something was up if I said no. I faked a smile. "Sure. When's he want us over there?"I asked, faking excitement. Vanessa looked back to her phone.

"He says soon, because I guess we're going to eat then he's going to present us with some videos he has."

"Alright."

"Wanna go over now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, let me go put on some real clothes."Vanessa said, standing up and walking away from the table. I noticed she still had on pajamas. "Vanessa it's almost 5 o clock, why aren't you dressed?"I asked, laughing. She fingered her bright yellow shorts. "Because I like these shorts. They're comfy. Besides, I didn't plan on leaving the house today. Matchu has other plans I guess."She said. I cocked a brow at her. "Matchu?"I laughed. "Yeah. I called him Matchu last night. I was in the middle of a sneeze. I called him that for the rest of the night, and I plan on calling him that for the rest of his life."She said, laughing and walking out of the room. "Matchu" and I really needed to have us one of those brother to brother chats.

**uh-oh. Someone's a little jealous of his big brother. Haha, anyway. As Reina said, there's no such thing as spending too much time with the amazing Miz. Ninjtastic is a word me and Natters use. Haha. We're stupid. Good stupid. I loved writing them high, it was fun. It didn't have to make sense haha. Next chapter will be in the normal POV(Vanessa's). Also, opinion time. What would be a good nickname for Vanessa for Jeff to call her? I'm thinking Pepper or somethin', cuz she loves Dr. Pepper as a previous chapter stated. If you have any ideas, let me know!**

**Nat: I decided it didn't matter either. Screw Beth. She don't know nothin'. **

**Kitty: The tension with Jeff is going to happen. A bit was in this chap, but not much. I'm happy you love me too :D. Oh I'd be all over him too. He's the sexiest person ever. In my mind.**

**Reina: Your review made me grin. I agree whole heartedly. **

**Cassie: You caught up! Awesome! haha I was really confused when I had like 4 more reviews and I smiled when it showed you. I miss ya! You were the first reviewer I had! I love you :). And laughing at my life being ruined. meanie. But I hope you like this Cassie :D**

**P.S WOOT! WWE MAKES SENSE AGAIN! Beth won! yay!**


	52. Matt Hardy:Professional Snitch

_**In case you were unaware, I reduced Adam's age to benefit me. Jeff's older than Adam. In the world of Ronni. Doesn't really change anything, but just an FYI**_

Chapter 52

October 29th, 2011

1:30 PM

Tampa, Florida

As of right now, Adam and I were hanging out with our Mom in his backyard. Jeff and Amy were at my house, probably burning it down because they were doing something stupid. "I can't believe my Addy is getting to be so old."Mom said, holding Adam's hand tightly. Adam chuckled. "Mom, I'm not that old. You make me seem like I'm 80 or something."He said. Mom smiled. "I know. It's just...my babies are getting to be where they don't need me anymore."She looked at me. "My youngest is getting married."She said, grabbing my chin softly. "And my oldest better be proposing to Amy fast."Mom told Adam, who chuckled nervously.

"I was actually hoping Vanessa would help me out with that."He said.

I looked over Mom and at Adam. "Need help picking out a ring?"I asked. Adam nodded. I smiled at him. "I'd love to help Addy. Just let me know when you wanna do it and I'll come down."I said. He nodded. "I was hoping you'd marry Amy. Now she and I are going to be related."I said, grinning. Adam rolled his eyes. "As if you two needed another reason to gang up on me. I got a ton of crap from her when we were fighting, and Amy and I were just dating. Marriage must be ten times worse."Adam complained.

"You guys had a fight?"Mom asked.

Adam and I looked at each other. We hadn't told Mom. I didn't want her to get all upset, and I assume Adam didn't either. I nodded.

"Yeah. A long time ago. Like over a month ago."I said. Mom nodded. "And why'd you fight?"She asked. I decided to save Adam from a tongue-lashing from her. "It was a stupid reason Mom. Nothing too serious."I said. She nodded. "I see."Adam and I nodded and she moved on.

"Let's see...what else is there to talk about?"She asked. I grinned, remembering something Mikey said a while back. "Mom, you should marry Mark."I said. Adam immeadiately started laughing. "Mark? Why him dear?"Mom asked. My grin widened. "Because. He's like my dad. You should marry him so he'll officially be my dad. Well, mine and Adam's Dad."I explained. Mom nodded and drifted into a silence. Was she actually considering it? I hope so. Mom marrying Mark would be the best thing ever. Before she said anything else, my phone began to ring. I looked at the Caller Id and saw it was Matt calling. Must be important, because he never calls me. "Be right back guys. Matchu needs to have a word with me."I said, standing up. Adam and Mom nodded and I walked over to the side a bit, out of their hearing range.

"Hello Matchu. What can I do ya for?"I answered.

"Vanessa. I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me."Matt said seriously.

"Okay?"I said, confused.

"Firstly, do you trust me Vanessa?"

"Indeed I do. Why?"

"I'm going to tell you something you may not like, but it's true."

"Alright. Get on with it Matt. Please."

"Jeff's doing drugs again."

***Matt's POV***

"Matt, will you please stop pacing. It's really freaking annoying."Shannon said. I plopped down on his couch. "Shannon, I don't know what to do though. Do I tell Vanessa? Or do I let Jeff get caught?"I asked. Shannon sighed. "Honestly man, I think you should tell her. She deserves to know, even though I'm sure Jeff would rather have her in the dark. Tell her Matt."Shan said. I sighed and nodded. I quickly called Vanessa's number.

"Hello Matchu. What can I do ya for?"Vanessa answered. I sighed. I had to tell her. It was for her own good. "Vanessa. I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me."I said. "Okay?"Vanessa said, obviously confused. She had no clue I was about to drop a huge bombshell on her. "Firstly, do you trust me Vanessa?"

"Indeed I do. Why?"

"I'm going to tell you something you may not like, but it's true."

"Alright. Get on with it Matt. Please."Vanessa pleaded.

This was it. The bombshell. Could I really sell Jeff out like this and possibly cost him his marriage to Vanessa? I needed to do it though. It'd help Jeff too. If anyone could get through to him, it'd be Vanessa. "Jeff's doing drugs again."I said quickly. There. I said it. There was silence on the other line. "What's she saying?"Shannon asked.

"Nothing."I whispered back.

I waited again for her to reply. She didn't. Did she hang up? Lose service? "Vanessa? You there?"I asked. More silence. Finally, I heard her take a shaky breath, meaning she was still on the phone. "I...I d-d-don't believe you, Matt."Vanessa said. Damn it. Jeff was right. "Vanessa, I'm telling you the truth!"I stated.

"No. Jeff told me a long time ago he was done with that. I trust him."

"You said you trusted me too!"

"I do. Just not about this. I trust Jeff more than you, Matt. No offence."

"But Vanessa!"

"No, Matt. I don't believe you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go spend so more time with my family. Goodbye Matt."

"Vanes-"

"Goodbye Matt."Vanessa said, hanging up.

***Vanessa's POV***

I took anothder shaky breath as I hung up on Matt. He was lieing. That's all there was about it. Jeff wouldn't be doing drugs again. He promised me he wouldn't. "You okay over there Nessie?"I heard Adam call. I still had the phone pressed against my ear I noticed, so I just turned around, faked a smile and nodded. Adam nodded, satisfied I was okay. But I wasn't. Matt was lieing to me about Jeff. Or is he? Why would Matt lie to me about something like that? I shook my head. No. I refused to believe it. Matt was just playing a joke on me, and Jeff was still drug-free. Yeah. That was it... It couldn't hurt to check it out though...could it? Jeff would be honest with me, I know he would. I pocketed my phone and walked back over to my Mom and Adam.

"What'd Matt want?"Adam asked.

"He wanted me to drop by his house when Jeff and I get back to North Carolina. He's got some videos for me."I said, making up a

lie.

Adam didn't seem to believe me, but let it slide. He gave me a look that said as soon as our Mom was out of hearing range, he was going to grill me with questions. "So what'd I miss?"I asked. Mom smiled. "Oh nothing much dear. Adam was just telling me how grossly cuddly you and Jeff are. His words, not mine."Mom said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at Adam. "Well did he tell you how grossly open he and Amy are with their relationship? I'm afraid to walk in a room when they're in there. I've caught them making out like four thousand times. It's awful."I said, scrunching up my nose in disgust. "At least Jeff and I just cuddle and not have a full blown make out session in public."

"Untrue!"Adam protested.

"Name one time!"

"I can name two!"

"Then do it!"

"One, when Jeff won the title. You were sucking his face off in front of thousands of people!"

"That's one time! And it was a celebratory kiss! My Jeffers won the title!"

"Then there was that one time that Jay and I caught you in the hallway going at it!"

I remembered that. Jay had sent me a text saying to do it where Adam couldn't see. I huffed in frustration. "Fine. I'll give you that. But it's still less times than I've caught you and Amy."I stated. Adam smirked at me. "Look you two, I don't care how open you are with your relationships, just as long as you're both married before you give me any grandchildren."Mom said. "Especially you Nessa."She said sternly, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "Yeah. Especially you."Adam said, also pointing his finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, calm down. Jeez. I don't plan on getting pregnant so we're all good."I said.

My mom laughed. "That doens't mean diddly squat baby. Accidents happen. You and Adam were both accidents."

"Thanks Mom."Adam said.

"What? You were! It doesn't mean I love you any less."Mom said, pinching Adam's cheek,which of course he complained about. I sighed. Even the playful banter of my family couldn't take my mind off of what Matt had said. Jeff couldn't be doing drugs...it wasn't possible.

***Matt's POV***

"She didn't believe me Shan."I said dejectedly. Shannon sighed. "Maybe she'll listen if you had some proof?"He offered. That actually wasn't a bad idea. "Good idea Shannon. But how? You know as well as I do, Jeff's extremely sneak about this."I said. Shannon thought about it for a second. "Easy. You know he's doing it with Kimo, right?"I nodded. "Simply go over to Kimo's, take your camera with you and record fthem. Be like a spy man."Shannon said. I nodded.

"That could work Shan."

"Of course it could. I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't go that far, but alright."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "So, tell me again, why are you so deadset on Vanessa finding out?"He asked. "Because, Shannon. She deserves to know. She's going to marry him, so I think she should know what she's getting herself into first."I said. Shannon chuckled a little. "You sounded like Adam there for a sec."He told me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks Shan. I appreciate that."I said. Shannon grinned. "You're welcome. It's what I'm here for!"

***Jeff's POV***

Amy and I were hanging out in the living room, where the AC was. It was really hot outside. As a result Amy and I decided to be smart and stay in the air conditioned house. We're smart people, you see. Amy and I were hanging out because we got "kicked to the curb" figuratively speaking, when Judy rolled into town. She said and I quote, "It's not that I don't love you two, I just want to torture my children for the day. You two get to torture them all you like later. For today, they're mine."I really liked Judy. She was everything a mother should be. "You know Amy, I really like Judy."I said. Amy snickered from her spot on the couch.

"Does Vanessa know you like her mother?"She teased.

"Not like that you dork."

"I'm just kidding. I knew what you meant. I like Judy too. She's the only mother I wouldn't mind having as an in-law."

"I understand. She's very nice."

"Who are you kidding? She's amazing."

"Agreed."

Amy raised her head to look at me from my spot in the recliner. "Jeff can I ask you a serious question without you being sarcastic on me?"She asked. I nodded. "Sure Ames."I told her. "Do you think Matt's still mad at me?"She asked, her voice low. I thought about that. Was Matt still mad at Amy? "I mean...it's been almost 7 years Jeff. Matt used to be one of my best friends."Amy continued. "I'll give you his number Ames. You can say whatever speech you had planned to say to me, to him. Okay?"I offered. She smiled at me. "I knew you weren't useless Jeffy."She stated. I rolled my eyes and quickly gave her the number. As I finished transfering the number to Amy, Vanessa walked through the door.

"Essiekins!"Amy said excitedly. I smiled too, but I noticed something Amy didn't. Vanessa didn't look very happy, despite the grin she had plastered on her face. What was wrong with my Nessie? Did she and Adam get into an argument? I'd ask her later, when we were alone. Vanessa turned from Amy and smiled at me sadly. What was the sad smile for? We definitely needed to talk. As if she read my mind, she turned to Amy. "Adam says that you're needed back home."She said. Amy rolled her eyes. "He's so needy. He's lucky I love him."She said. She and Vanessa hugged. "See you tomorrow Essie."Amy smiled at me. "Bye Jeffy."She said.

"See ya Ames."

Vanessa and I stared at each other for a few moments after Amy left, not saying anything. Finally, Vanessa took a deep breath. "Jeff. We need to talk."She said. I nodded. We did, I knew that. I figured she'd sit down, but she didn't. She just leaned on the the back of the couch while I stood in the middle of the living room. "I...um...got a phone call today."Vanessa said. I cocked a brow at her. "Alright? From who?"I asked. Vanessa took another deep breath. Whatever she had to say was extremely difficult for her. "It was from Matt."

Matt. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't.

"And what did Matt have to say?"I asked, inching closer to her.

Another deep breath, this one a bit hitched. "He said...that you...that you..."She stuttered. "That I what, Nessa?"I said, using a cutoff of her name, in hopes it'd calm her down a bit. It didn't. "That...you...were...that you were...doing drugs again."She said, her voice almost inaudible.

Matt was dead. He was so fucking dead.

"But...I...I told him...that I didn't believe him. I said that you promised me you were done with that. I told him...that I trusted you more than him."Vanessa said, still stuttered a bit. I openly grinned. "Good Nessa. You know I'm done with all that. The only thing I need, is you."I said, really buttering her up. She walked over to me. "You swear you aren't Jeff? You swear that you aren't lieing to me right now, taking advantage of the complete and utter trust I have in you?"She asked, her eyes searching mine. I smirked internally. This was going to be a piece of cake. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. "Of course not Nessa. I've never lied to you before, and I never will. You can trust me, you know that."I said softly. She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I believe you."She whispered. "I was just so scared. You finally have Adam's comeplete approval, and a drug incident would make him hate you. I don't want him to hate you."She continued. Wow. She wasn't even worried about what Adam would say to her, just what he would do/say to me. She put me before herself. I felt a pang of guilt. All I've done since our fight was lie to her and lie some more. I pushed the guilt away. I was protecting her, not hurting her. She would be crushed if she knew about the drugs.

"Jeff...I've been thinking...why don't we move up the wedding date a little?"Vanessa said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh, okay Ness. When do you want it now?"I asked. "Mom and I were thinking January 8th. She says that way, she can come down to Florida, which I guess, according to Mom is where it's taking place at. I think it's a good idea, so people can get out of the cold. What do you think?"She asked. I shrugged. "It's fine by me. I think Florida's a good place for our wedding."I said, kissing her forehead. Vanessa smiled at me. "I'm so lucky to have you Jeff."She said, kissing me.

**Hola! I know I said I'd have this in Vanessa's POV but I couldn't resist. I love writing things from Jeff's POV. Especially my version of him. I enjoy this chapter. 'Specially Mister Matt bein' a little snitch. It's okay. We still love him,right?Anyway, I also have a lot to say about Raw. Even though I don't agree with Triple H firing Miz, I still think he's a damn good COO. Those Raw superstars don't know what's good for em. Ungrateful bastards. I was so shocked that J.R left too. I hear Shawn's making an appearance this Monday. We'll see huh? And Beth? Really? Nothing's going to happen to the Divas because no one on the roster gives two shits about them! RANT OVER!**

**Review? Even though I rant alot?**


	53. There's a new sheriff in town

Chapter 53

October 30th, 2011

4:10 PM

Adam's house

***3rd Person POV*  
**

Vanessa Copeland stood at her brother's doorstep with her finace, Jeff Hardy. She had Adam's present,which was wrapped in a bright pink wrapping paper with a large elaborate purple bow, in her hands. "Do we ring the doorbell?"Jeff asked. Vanessa chuckled. "No, silly. We walk right in."She answered, opening the door. Jeff quickly followed her, so he wasn't left behind. "Addy! You're favorite sister is here!"Vanessa annouced.

"You're the only sister I have! You get that title by default."Adam yelled from somewhere in the house. Vanessa laughed. "Uhuh! I'm sure that's it Addy! Where's my girlfriend?"She yelled to her brother, meaning Amy. Adam finally showed himself. "_My girlfriend_ is picking up people at the airport. Mainly, Mike, Maryse, and Randy and his bunch. She'll be back any second."Adam said. He looked at the present in her hands. "Why'd you wrap it in pink?"He said in disgust at the girl color. Vanessa smiled widely. "Because I thought it'd irritate you. Wanna open it now? You already know what it is."She offered. Adam jumped at the chance and yanked his present out of her hands. "Jeez! You ain't gotta yank it."Vanessa complained. Adam rolled his eyes and ripped his present open.

"Impatient isn't he?"Jeff said to Vanessa, who smirked.

"If I remember correctly Jeffy, you were just as impatient with unwrapping your present on your birthday."She said.

"Yeah, but I was careful. My present was very delicate."

"Your present was a person babe. Me, to be exact. I'm not that delicate, either."

"You were after I was done with you."Jeff said with a wink.

"Oh my God. Knock it off you two. I'm trying to enjoy my present over here and all I can hear is you two talking about how you had sex on Jeff's birthday! It's disgusting!"Adam complained.

"What's disgusting?"A new voice said.

The trio turned to the door and saw Amy with all of the people Adam mentioned. "Nothing."Adam said spitefully, turning back to his present. Vanessa smirked at her brother. "There's a surprise for you at the end."She said. Adam immeadiately started to flip the pages much faster than he previously had been. "Did you put it in there?"Maryse asked. Vanessa nodded. Amy and Maryse laughed. "You're a terrible person."Amy said. Vanessa shrugged. "Jeff doesn't even know I put it in there."She said, causing Jeff to glance at her. "What'd you put in there?"He asked timidly. Vanessa shot him a smile. "Nothing, Jeffy dear. Just playing a practical joke on my dear Addy. Watch, and laugh."She said. She turned to look at Randy, who was holding Alannah.

"Well if it isn't my gorgeous little niece, Miss Ana."Vanessa said, putting her hands on her hips. The little girl in Randy's arms smiled and reached for Vanessa. Vanessa happily stole the child from Randy and hugged her tightly. "My sweet little Ana. How are you my dear?"She asked, grinning at Alannah. While the two caught up, Amy and Jeff were busy watching Adam flip through his scrap book. As he flipped to the second to last page his and Jeff's faces paled. Amy started laughing. "What's wrong with them?"Randy asked.

"October 29th, the day you became an uncle."Amy said in between her laughs. Everyone but Jeff and Adam joined in on the laughing. Adam looked at Vanessa. "I'm an uncle?"He whispered. Vanessa laughed. "Flip the page Addy."She said. He did so. Instantly, Adam and Jeff glared at Vanessa. "What's it say Ames?"Mike asked. "October 30th, the day you were a victim of my very cruel prank. I'm not pregnant Addy. Please don't hurt me too much."Amy read, still laughing. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."Adam said. Vanessa grinned and settled Alannah on her hip. "Oh you know it was funny. You should've seen your face."The blonde said, laughing. "Yeah Addy."Alannah chimed in.

"I agree with Adam. Don't you ever do that again unless you're serious."Jeff said.

Vanessa smiled at Jeff. "Don't worry babe, I won't. I just thought it would be funny. It was really Maryse's doing. Her idea."She said, pointing to the slightly shorter blonde. Maryse put her hand over her chest. "Moi? No cherie, that was all you."Maryse retorted. Vanessa shook her head. "No my dear sweet Maryse. It was your idea. You said that I should freak Adam out because it'd be funny. I only agreed to go along with it because I enjoy torturing Adam."

"Who's torturing Adam?"Judy said, walking in with the next group of people that consisted of Chris, Mark, Kelly, Melina, Phil, and John. "I am, who else?"Vanessa said, answering Judy. Judy smiled. "What'd you do to poor Addy this time?"She asked. "I told him I was pregnant. Only I was joking. It scared the crap outta him Mom. It even scared Jeff. And it was all Maryse's idea."She stated.

"It was not!"Maryse argued.

"I seem to remember you mentioning that to Vanessa last Monday, Mar."Kelly said.

"I did no such thing!"Mayse said.

"I seem to remember that too."Mel said.

"Me too."Amy chimed in.

"Yeah Mar-Mar!"Alannah said, going with the flow.

Maryse smirked. "Okay. It was my idea."She said finally. The room was filled with laughter, even those who had just walked in laughed. "Thanks Maryse. Why are you at my birthday party again?"Adam asked. Maryse smiled. "Because. I am awesome."She stated. "First Vanessa now you! Why is everyone stealing my catchphrase?"Mike complained.

"Dude the awesome thing was mine first. Quit complaining."Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"whatever. It's mine now and I'll complain all I want."

"Alright how about we go outside?"Judy suggested.

The group nodded, save for Mike and Adam, who just relunctantly followed everyone else. "You comin Amykins?"Vanessa asked her redheaded best friend. "Yeah I am Nessie. I just need to go to the bathroom first, kay?"Amy said. Vanessa nodded slowly and took Alannah outside with the others.

***Amy's POV***

As soon as everyone was out in the yard and occupied, I dialed Matt's number. I wasn't trying to sneak around, I just didn't want Adam to know because he'd get all jealous, and I didn't want that. "Hello?"came Matt's light drawl. "Hi Matt."I said softly. This was a pretty difficult thing to do. I hadn't talked to Matt in years.

"Amy?"He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."I replied.

"What do you want?"He asked.

"I just...I just wanted to talk to you...to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Amy?"

"Sorry for everything I did to you. You know...7 years ago."

"It's a little late isn't Ames?"He said with a light chuckle.

"I've just been feeling really bad about it lately. What with Jeff being around so much."

"Yeah. Jeff."

"Do I sense some tension Matt?"

"I'm just not the happiest person when it comes to Jeff right now."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not explain Amy. You probably wouldn't believe me either. Vanessa didn't."

That sparked my interest. What'd Matt tell Vanessa? "While Vanessa is my best friend, I'm not her and she's not me. Try me Matt."I stated. Matt chuckled. He knew how I was. His chuckling quickly died down though. "If you must know...Jeff's doing something I don't approve of."Matt said. I sighed. "Care to elaborate?"I pressed. Matt sighed heavily. "He's doing drugs again Amy."Matt said, his voice monotone. I gripped my phone tightly.

"What?"I asked angrily.

"Yeah. Trust me, I was pissed too. I confronted him and told him he needed to tell Vanessa."

"And Jeff being Jeff said everything was going to be fine, right?"

"Yepp. Told me his entire plan. I said I was going to tell Vanessa if he didn't and he told me that she wouldn't believe me. And she didn't."

"God, why is he being so damn stupid? Doesn't he know that Vanessa isn't going to tolerate it?"

"He seems to think that Vanessa will."

"She won't. Do you realize how many times she's defended him to Adam before they became friends? Adam would rub it in her face every chance he got."

"That's what I told him. He won't listen to me. Do you realize how many times he's left her completely alone Amy?"

"Oh my God, he didn't."

"He did. I know of at least 4 times because she's called me and asked me to come over. I usually stay into the wee hours of the morning."

"Doesn't he know being alone scares her? It makes her so terrified, thinking that someone's going to grab her and kidnap her like Jay did."

"I know, she told me. Jeff doesn't know."

"Why didn't she tell him?"

"She told me because Jeff's got enough to worry about. She also said that it doesn't matter because whenever he's gone she can just call me."

"This is just great. I have half a mind to go outside right now and beat the holy hell out of him."

"Don't. If you want to confront him, go ahead, but do it alone. We don't need everyone knowing about this."

"You're right."I said, looking out the sliding glass door. "I don't know how I didn't notice."I watched everyone laughing outside and I scanned the backyard for Jeff. He was busy laughing and acting all happy with Vanessa. "You know as well as Shannon and I do how good Jeff is at hiding things. He seems to think he can get away with this."Matt said. I shook my head. "He can't. I'm not going to let him do this to Vanessa. I wouldn't blame her if she left him when she finds out."I stated. "When she finds out?"Matt asked. "Yepp. I'm going to get me some one on one time with my best friend, and I'm telling her. She might believe me."

"You do that. Meanwhile, I'm going to get some evidence."

"Alright. Let me know if you do."

"Okay. Let me know if you can make Vanessa suspicious enough to snoop, or if you convince her."

"'Kay."

"Well, I guess this conversation is over?"

"Yeah, I better get outside. Adam's giving me one of those looks. It was good talking to you Matt."

"Likewise Ames."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I pocketed my phone and started walking outside. Jeff and I happened to make eye contact and I gave him my best "You are in deep shit" look.

***Vanessa's POV***

I smiled at Amy as she walked up to Jeff and I. "You. I need to talk to you."She said to Jeff. Jeff raised a brow at her. "About?"He questioned. Amy stole a glance at me, but quickly turned her gaze back to Jeff. "I just need to talk to you alone, alright?"She said. Jeff sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll be right back Pepper."He said, kissing my temple. I chuckled. He was using the new nickname. "Alright Skittles. Have a good talk with Amykins."I said, using his new nickname. As Jeff walked away, he was quickly replaced with Chris. I smiled at him.

"Hey Chrissy. What's up?"

He smiled at me. "Not much Vic. Not much. I just wanted to tell you something that no one but me and two other people know."He said. I cocked my head to the side. "And what would that be Mr. Chris?"I asked. His smile faltered a bit. "I'm not going to be the GM anymore."He said. "I'm going to be a wrestler again. I start Monday."He stated.

"Isn't that good?"I asked.

"No. Not if you knew who the GM is going to be. Plus I liked having power..."

"Well...who's the GM? It can't be all that bad Chrissyboo."

"Oh it can."

"Who is it?"

"John Laurinaitis."

My nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. He's really gross. Why are they letting him be GM?"I asked. I'd met John on three occasions and that was three times too many. He wasn't a very pleasant person. Chris sighed. "I don't know. All I know is I'm glad he can't change the plans I've made for two months. He better not fuck up Shawn's or Mark's roads to Wrestlemania either."Chris said.

"Why? What are they doing that's so important?"I asked.

"Nevermind. I shouldn't of said that. It's not my place."

"If you say so..."

"I do. Now, new topic."

I shrugged. "Okay. How are you returning?"I asked. Chris grinned. "Ah, you see that's the fun part. I'm going to be face, which is always fun, and I'm going to save someone. A fellow Canadian. I get to team up with them a few times too."Chris hinted. I smiled. "Awesome, so you're going to save Natalya?"I asked. He smacked his palm to his forehead. "You're such a blonde."

***Monday Night Raw***

Amy slammed the door to the family locker room. Kelly and I jumped slightly. We had been very engrossed in our conversation. "What's wrong red?"Kelly asked. Amy plopped on the couch next to Randy, who was the only male in the room. "I was just told by the new GM that I'm turning heel. I don't want to be heel. I don't want people to hate me, and I definitely don't want to turn heel this way."She complained.

"How're you turning heel?"Melina asked.

"I'm going to help Adam attack someone I love."She said.

"Damn it. Why do I have to be attacked?"I complained.

"Because you're my best friend and the new GM hates us. So yeah. We're having a tag match tonight and I'm supposed to turn on you. I guess I'm going to attack you and someone that's returning is going to come and save you. End result, we're now enemies."Amy said.

"Well...that sucks."Kelly said.

"You can say that again."Amy and I said.

"You know what's even worse Vanessa?"Amy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Our match is in like 30 minutes."

"Well that's just awesome! I hate last minute shit."

"I know! Ugh. Go get ready Vanessa. I'm just going out in what I'm wearing now."Amy said. I sighed and grabbed my bag. "This is stupid."I complained, walking into the bathroom. "All you women do is complain."Randy said as I walked into the other room.

***3rd Person POV(End of Divas Tag Match)***

**Vanessa and Lita hugged in the ring as they celebrated their victory over Eve and Tamina. Their celebration was cut short, however, as Edge began making his way down to the ring. Vanessa sighed, and handed her belt to Lita, while she talked some sense into Edge. As Edge and Vanessa shared a few loud words, he motioned for her to look behind her. As soon as she did, she was smacked in the face with her own title. Edge grabbed a mic.**

**"You see baby sister, I talked some sense into Lita. She realized that you stole her belt, and she wants revenge at Survivor Series. She talked to the GM, John Laurinaitis, and she got her match. She's taking her belt back. But that's in three weeks. Tonight, she's going to give you the worst ass-kicking of your life."He stated. As soon as Edge finished talking, Lita smashed Vanessa's title into her face several times. Edge grabbed the blonde by her hair and dragged her into a standing position. Vanessa's lip was spilt open, and she had quite a few cuts from the title shots to the face. **

**Edge held Vanessa's arms behind her and he faced her towards Lita. "Why Li? I thought we were best friends?"Vanessa asked weakly. Lita smirked. "We were. Edge was right. You stole my title! I'm going to make your life hell until I get it back too!"She replied. Vanessa began speaking but was cut off by Lita smacking her. Edge laughed at his sister's pain. Edge handed his helpless sister to Lita, and she too held her hands behind her back. It seemed Edge was about to take his turn.**

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

_Come on (Jericho)_

_You know I got ya_

_Yeah, what_

_Break the walls down!_

**Edge and Lita turned to the stage as the fans screamed happily as Chris Jericho made his way down to the ring. As he slid in, Lita dropped Vanessa and she and Edge escaped. Chris bent down next to Vanessa and helped her up, supporting her a little. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her her title. "Here kid."He said, grinning from ear to ear. He picked up the discarded microphone and brought it to his lips.**

**"Why'd you run away?"He asked the couple that stood at the ramp. "Is it because the odds were evened? Is it because you know you couldn't beat Vanessa and I in a real match?"He continued. Edge grabbed a mic from a stagehand. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here Chris Jericho?"He asked. Chris grinned. "I'm here to kick your ass! I didn't forget that you're the one who put me out for almost a year Edge! I just needed my opprutinity to return. When I saw you attacking poor Vanessa backstage, I had my shot. If you're willing to hit your little sister, then you're definitely willing to hit me."**

**"What makes you think I'll be in a match with you? You're beneath me."**

**Chris shrugged. "Fine. You won't go one on one like a man? That's cool. How about next week, my fellow Canadian Vanessa and I take on you and your boyfriend-oops, sorry, I mean girlfriend."He teased.**

**"You're on."Edge said. He threw the mic down and led Lita out of the ring area. Chris helped Vanessa out of the ring and did the same, only they left with cheers, not boos.**

***Vanessa's POV***

As soon as I got backstage Amy flung herself on me. "I'm so sorry Essie. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"She asked. I chuckled. "Nah, I've had worse Ames. Just a few little cuts and a busted lip. Not a big deal. That slap hurt though."I said, smilng at her. She smiled halfway. "You sure?"I nodded and she relaxed a bit. I turned to Adam and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "The next time you yank my hair like that, I'm going to casterate you."I told him. He nodded, eyes wide. "Good."

"That was fun."Chris said simply. I nodded. "Of course it was, you got to be the hero. Meanwhile I was attacked with my own title!"I stated. Chris grinned. "But, I'm a GOOD hero."He aruged.

**Ahh...I've updated. Feels good man. A bit long too. Ah. Stupid Nat and her English typing accent. It's rubbing off on me. So now Amy knows. Matt's such a snitch. Tiz okay though. Yeah, I had to bring John What's his name(as Nat calls him haha) in this. Chris needed to not be in power. So I threw him and Vanessa together. Poor Nessa, getting the crap beat outta her with her own belt. Tsk Tsk. Also, Raw Rant time. First off, I loved the opening segment. punk made me laugh so hard. "Can I wear your blazer?" "You can even wear my blazer!" "I'm in!" haha. Silly punkers. And John Laurinaitis as the GM. Gross. Ew. Blech. Mad respect for Shemeus, Cena and Punk for staying though. Good people. Rant over. **

**Review! Please?**

**P.S Jeff Hardy and Beer Money=A happy Ronni. Better yet, A sexy Jeff+a sexy Bobby Roode=and even happier Ronni. :D. Thursday was a GOOD day.**


	54. She knows

_**The worst part about being lied to… is knowing you're not worth the truth**_

Started April 5th. Dating Jeff April 20th.(Sorry...note to myself so I wouldn't forget)

Chapter 54

October 31st, 2011

11:45 PM

Staples Arena Parking Lot

***Vanessa's POV***

"Ugh, Jeff my face hurts."I whined, leaning the majority of my weight on him. "Well your face is killing me."Adam said. I attempted to hit him, but he moved out of the way, and he just wasn't worth moving for. "Get back here so I can hit you."I told him. He laughed. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"He asked. I nodded into Jeff's chest. "Yes I do. Everyone does."I replied. Jeff's chest vibrated with laughter. Turns out, taking a bunch of title shots to the face hurts like a bitch. Who knew, right? Adam started to say something, but Amy cut him off. "Vanessa, can I talk to you real quick?"She asked. I moved my face away from Jeff and looked at her. She looked a bit troubled, so I nodded.

We walked further into the almost deserted parking lot, getting out of the hearing range of Adam and Jeff. I looked at Amy. "Alright Amykins, what's up?"I asked. Amy sighed, and took my hands in hers and began to lightly swing them. I giggled a little. "Is this all you wanted to do? We could've done this in front of the guys you know."I said. "Vanessa...I have to tell you something. You might not want to believe it, but you have to."Amy said seriously, taking all the humor out of the situation. I cocked my head to the side a little. "What do I have to believe?"I asked.

"Jeff's doing drugs, Vanessa."Amy said bluntly.

My eyes narrowed and I yanked my hands out of hers. "I see someone's been talking to Matt."I said. She nodded. "I believe him Vanessa. You should too. Just ask Jeff about it!"She argued. I shook my head. I can't believe Amy was doing the same thing Matt was. "I refuse to believe that Jeff is doing any type of drugs!"I said, my voice level rising. Amy groaned. "Vanessa, please don't be difficult about this. It's the truth. Why won't you believe me and Matt? Shannon knows too!"She said. Shannon knew? "No Amy! I've asked Jeff about it and he denies it! Jeff wouldn't lie to me!"I said.

"Vanessa, I've known Jeff way longer than you have. Jeff would lie to save his own ass! Trust me!"

"Trust you? Let's see Amy, what happened the last time I trusted you?"

"That was a completely different situation Vanessa!"

"Still Amy! I trusted you and you blabbed! How am I supposed to trust you about this?"

Amy exhaled angrily. "Look Vanessa, you want to be stubborn about this, but you just need to freaking listen for once!"She said, her voice raising too. "No Amy! I won't listen to anything you, Matt, Shannon, or anyone who has anything to say about this topic! My fiance is _not_ doing drugs. He has _never_ lied to me, and has never broken my trust. I can't say the same about anyone else. Not even Adam."I spat at her. I can't believe Amy would even bring this up. "Vanessa, Jeff has been lieing to you since he started doing drugs again. If you weren't so fucking naive you'd realize that he's playing with your emotions! He's using the love you have for him against you!"Amy said, although she was yelling by the end of the sentence. "NO HE IS NOT!"I yelled back.

"YES HE IS!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOU AMY! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"OH I'M THE BAD GUY FOR TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR MY BEST FRIEND?"

"YOU AREN'T LOOKING OUT FOR ME! YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"HE'S DOING THAT ALL BY HIMSELF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT AMY? I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!"

"YES YOU DO! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!"

We stopped yelling at each other. We were both breathing heavily in our anger. "You know what? Fuck you Amy. Fuck you, fuck Matt, hell, fuck Shannon. Jeff is NOT doing drugs! Until those words come out of his mouth, I refuse to believe it. You're not a very good friend if you want to fuck this up for me."I told her. Amy's jaw dropped. "I have nothing to say to you until you admit you were lieing. Until then, don't even talk to me Amy Dumas. Pass that message along to your cohorts, will ya?"I said spitefully. I turned around and walked back over to the guys who stared at me with wide eyes.

"What was all that about?"Adam asked. I ignored him, and I just stomped to my car. I opened the passenger door, got in and slammed the door as hard as I could. Amy was nothing but a liar. Matt too.

***Jeff's POV***

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full tonight."Adam said as Amy made her way towards us. I nodded, looking at my extremely pissed off finace. I had to admit she looked extremely adorable when she was angry. Her arms were crossed overher chest, her bottom lip poked out a little farther than the top one did, and she always tried to look vicious, a sight that was always cute on her. I smiled at her and she graced me with a half smile. Good enough for now. "Amy, what happened?"I heard Adam ask. I turned back to them. Amy ignored Adam, and made a beeline for me. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me down to her level. "You are a piece of shit, you know that?"She said through clenched teeth. "You're fucking with her heart I don't like it Jeffrey Nero Hardy."She continued. "Not. One. Little. Bit."Amy yanked me closer to her with each word.

"What's going on?"Adam asked, exasperated.

I wanted to know that too. "Either quit the drugs, and confess to Vanessa, or I'm telling Adam."Amy whispered forcefully. I glared at her. This is what this was all about. "I see you've been talking to Matt."I said. "What? Amy you've been talking to Matt?"Adam asked. Amy ignored Adam once again. "If you just cost me the best friend I've ever had, Jeff, I'm going to murder your lousy ass. She doesn't deserve what you're doing to her, and I'm going to make sure she finds out."Amy promised. "AMY GET YOUR SKANKY HANDS OFF OF MY FIANCE!"I heard Vanessa yell. Amy turned to look at Vanessa in the car and I yanked my shirt out of Amy's grasp. "C'mon Jeff! Let's go home! This parking lot is filled with liars that just want to ruin things!"Vanessa said. I nodded and turned back to Adam.

"Duty calls."I told him.

"Tell me what's going on first!"

"Ask your girlfriend."I said, walking towards our vehicle. Adam sighed, but nodded.

***Jay's POV***

I smirked at Raw's General Manager. He was so stupid. "I'd love to be traded to Raw Mr. Laurinaitis. When would I start?"I asked. John grinned. "Next week. Just sign here."He said, pointing to a dotted line on the contract he had given me to skim through. I took the pen he'd given me and signed my name. I was estatic that Chris was no longer in power. John here didn't know what I'd done to Vanessa, and he didn't care that we were on the same brand. Oh this was going to be so much fun. I still had time to get her away from the druggie known as Jeff, and now that I was on Raw, it'd be that much easier. John dismissed me and I walked out of the office grinning.

My grin grew ten fold as I saw Vanessa in the parking lot. She was yelling at Amy. God she looked hot when she screamed. The two friends screamed at each other some more. Amy saying Jeff(I assumed) was bad for Vanessa, which was the truth, and Vanessa denying it. I smirked and fingered my phone in my pocket. I had known Jeff was back on drugs from the start. Showing up late, seeming really out of it at shows. It doesn't take a genius. So last week, I'd make a little trip up to North Carolina and played Spy. I followed Jeff to his idiot friend Kimo's house and I got everything recorded. All I needed to do was show Vanessa. Or Adam. One of them. Vanessa preferably. I watched everyone leave in a hurry and shook my head. They all seemed to have forgotten about me. I grinned. They were about to remember me real quick when I send this video to Vanessa. My second gift.

***Vanessa's POV***

I walked angrily into the house, angrily turning on lights. Amy had pissed me off beyond belief. She had some fucking nerve, lieing to me straight up like that. I heard Jeff close the door quietly and I turned around to face him. "How dare she?"I said loudly. Jeff sighed. "I know Vanessa."He replied. "I mean, I thought you guys were friends? What the hell is her problem?"I continued. Jeff shrugged. "First Matt, then Shannon, and now Amy! Is it try to break up Jeff and Vanessa month or something?"I asked. Jeff raised a brow. "Shannon?"He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Amy said Shannon's in on this too."

"You don't believe them...right?"Jeff asked.

"Of course I don't. They've lied to me before. You haven't. I trust you more than anyone in this world Jeff."I said. Jeff nodded, with a somewhat guilty look on his face. "What's that look?"I asked. "I'm just sorry that you're fighting with two of your best friends because they're lieing about me."He replied easily. I nodded. "Well...it's not your fault they want to be liars. I don't like liars, and I don't like being lied to."I stated. Jeff nodded. "I know."

I sighed. I was being selfish though. Jeff's integrity was being questioned. His sobreity was as well. "I'm sorry Jeff. I'm being pretty selfish here. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."I said sheepishly. Jeff shrugged. "I'm fine babe."He stated. I shook my head. "No you aren't. I appreciate you trying to not show it, but I can see it."I laced our fingers together. "C'mon. Follow me."I said, kissing him gently. "Where are we going?"He asked. I smirked. "I'm going to make you feel better."I stated, leading him into the bedroom.

***Thursday(Still Vanessa's POV)***

"Tell me what to do Daddy."I asked. Mark sighed and wrapped his large arm around me, pulling me closer. "Isa baby, you just need to accept that one of them is lieing to you. I know you refuse to believe it's Jeff, but look at the facts. There are three people saying he's using again. Jeff denies it. Now-"I cut him off. "He promised me Daddy. Jeff promised. Jeff's never broke any of his promises to me, nor has he lied to me. Amy has, Matt has, Shannon hasn't but, still. Do you see my reasoning? Jeff's more trustworthy."I stated. Mark chuckled.

"Babygirl, I think you're blinded by your love for Jeff. You refuse to think bad of him, therefore your judgement is clouded."

"Daddy, that's not it."

"Yes it is. Ever hear the saying 'Love is blind'?"

"Yeah..."

"You should take that to heart Nessa."

"But Daddy-"

"Don't 'But Daddy' me. You know its true. You know that someone is lieing and someone is telling the truth. You just have to figure out who it is."

"You're real helpful."I said sarcastically. Mark laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I know I am. My advice to you Isa, is to really dig deep. Look at the facts, listen to sides of the story, try to see things from point of views you normally wouldn't."He said. I sighed and nodded. "Alright Daddy. I'll do that."I said. He chuckled. "Are you really, or are you just trying to shut me up?"He teased. I smiled at him. "I'm really going to do it." He smiled back. "That's my girl."He said, hugging me.

***Jeff's POV(North Carolina)***

This past month was about to bite me in the ass. Three people now knew about me using again. Apparently all three of them had told Vanessa as well. The only thing I had going for me was Vanessa's trust. She hadn't believed any of them. Thank God. I really was in deep shit though. I don't think I can keep this up. I sighed. Vanessa had gone to Mark's all the way in Texas and would be back late tonight. So that left me bored and alone. Maybe a nap would occupy my time better. I laid down on the couch and as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard the front door open and people barge in. Wonderful.

I sat up as I watched Matt, Shannon, Amy(I was surprised she was even there), and my Dad walk into the living room. "Matt, you're the biggest snitch in the world."I said, running a hand over my face. "You're damn right I am. I figured our father had a right to know what his son was doing."He replied. I sighed. This was going to suck. I hate interventions.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what were you thinking?"Dad asked in a disapproving way.

"Dad look, I got everything under control."I said.

"No you don't! You're hurting my best friend and I won't have it!"Amy said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Amy, I'm not hurting Vanessa. You guys are."I replied. "Jeff, look. This isn't just about you hurting her, but think about what you're doing to yourself."Shannon stated. "You were clean for 3 years, and then you go and do this. What happened man?" I shook my head. I was not telling them why I started using again. It was kind of a petty reason, now that I look back on it.

"That's none of your business Shannon."

"It may not be his, but as your father, it sure as hell is mine. Tell me Jeffrey!"Dad said in a loud voice. He wasn't very happy with me, that much was obvious. "No."Was my response. Amy shook her head and tsk'ed. "It was for a stupid reason wasn't it?"She asked. I glared at her. "Why are you even here Amy?"I asked. Matt jumped to her defense. "She's here because like we all are, she's worried about you and she doesn't want you to hurt Vanessa in the process of hurting yourself."He said.

"It was because of the fight you and Vanessa had, wasn't it?"Amy asked.

"When did they have a fight?"Matt asked.

"Vanessa talked to Jay willingly and fought with Jeff and Adam about it. She admitted she was in the wrong a few days later though."Amy explained.

Dad's eyes narrowed at me. "Is that true son?"He asked. I nodded, glaring fully at Amy and her big ass mouth. Dad shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you. That's the stupidest reason to start using drugs again Jeffrey."

**Vanessa's POV( 10:35 PM)**

I smiled as I got comfortable in my airplane seat. I had had a great time at Mark's. He helped me see things in a different light, and he made me forget bad things. I was lucky to have him. I grabbed my iPod from my purse and turned it on. Just as I got Grail by Chris' band Fozzy playing, I heard my phone start playing Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, meaning it was an unknown number. I paused my iPod and answered it. "Hello?"I greeted. "Vanessa, look. Don't hang up. I have something extremely important to tell you."An eerily familiar voice said. Jay.

"What Jay? How did you even get my new number?"I asked.

"That's not important. What's important is this video I have to send to you."

"What video Jay?"

"The one you need to see. It involves Jeff."

I groaned. "Jay, please just don't. I'm not in the mood for the 'Jeff's doing drugs' rant right now."I complained. "Vanessa, I have proof. Just let me send you the video I have."He pleaded. I sighed. What the hell? "Fine Jay. Send it."I said. "Okay."He said, hanging up. I set my phone in my lap. Why was everyone against Jeff all of a sudden? I sighed as I felt my phone vibrate. I began downloading the video. A few seconds later it began to play. My heart dropped and I quit breathing for a second.

Amy, Matt, and Shannon...they were right...they were all right. Jeff...was the liar...he...was doing drugs again..

**Smallish cliffhanger! Haha. So yep next chapter is going to be the chapter you've all been looking forward to! Poor Nessa, she just can't win, can she? And John what's his name signing Jay onto Raw! You all thought I forgot about Jay, but alas! I didnot! I've been waiting ages to write him back in. So everyone(pretty much) except poor Adam knows what's happening now. Bound For Glory was okay. Jeff kicked some ass, as usual haha. Sting beat Hulk. I was sad Booby lost :(. Anyway...Raw tonight. Review please?**

**Kitty:That means I'm doin' my job right if you dislike Jeff! Awesome!**

**Natters my dear: Of course it's why I love you haha. You just want someone to be pregnant don't you? haha Maybe in the future my dear!**

**Reina: Larry Boy? Haha okay? I hope you love this too**

**Cassie: I understand. I don't like Cena but I respect him. I'm glad you enjoy things!**


	55. Daddy Mark

_Circle the Drain-Katy Perry_

_Thought that I was the exception_

_I could rewrite your addiction_

_You could've been the greatest_

_But you'd rather get wasted_

_;_

_Wanna be your lover_

_Not your fucking mother_

_Can't be your saviour_

_I don't have the power_

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_;_

_Should've been my team mate,_

_Could've changed your fate,_

_You say that you love me_

_You won't remember in the morning_

Chapter 55

November 4th, 2011

1:04 AM

Jeff and Vanessa's house

***3rd person POV***

Vanessa walked angrily into her and Jeff's house. The lights were on so that meant Jeff was waiting up for her. Perfect. She walked into the living room, but Jeff wasn't in there. She threw her purse on the couch and began searching the house for him. She walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't in there either. "Jeff?"Vanessa yelled. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her close. "Welcome home Pepper."Jeff said, kissing her cheek. Normally Vanessa would've melted at his touch, but not today. Not when she discovered what's he's been doing. Vanessa wriggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him. Jeff raised an inquisitve brow at her. "Something wrong?"He asked. Vanessa's never reacted that way when he's held her before.

"Yes Jeff, something is wrong. You lied to me."Vanessa said, her voice strained.

A panicked look crossed Jeff's features. What was she talking about? "What? No I haven't! What do you mean?"He asked. Vanessa shook her head. "I know you're doing drugs again Jeff. I've seen it with my own eyes."She said. Jeff's jaw dropped. How'd she find out? Jeff's mind started moving at 100 miles per hour, trying to come up with ways to save himself. "No I'm not!"Was his counter argument. It was all he could come up with in such a short amount of time. Vanessa exhaled angrily. "Jeff, I know you are!"She said. Vanessa walked back into the living and retreived her cell phone from her purse. She got to the video and showed it to Jeff.

The longer the video went on, the paler Jeff's face got. 'I'm so fucked.' Jeff thought. Once the video was over, Vanessa tossed her phone on the couch with her purse. "What do you have to say for yourself Jeff?"Vanessa asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I had a relapse, it was a one time thing I swear Ness. It was just that one time."Jeff said, begging for her to believe him. Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, gripping at it. "What else don't I know Jeff?"She asked.

"What do you mean?"Jeff asked.

"What else are you doing that I don't know about?"She repeated. Jeff was silent. Vanessa laughed humorlessly. "You know Jeff, it's funny. It seems that I'm always yelling at people I love, defending you. I was adamant that you weren't doing any drugs. I fought tooth and nail with Adam about it, I'm sure you remember. I argued with Matt about it. I'm positive you remember me _screaming_ at poor Amy Monday night."Vanessa locked eyes with Jeff. "I always defended you. Always. I didn't question anything you told me. Don't you think the least you could've done is fucking tell me?"She said, slightly yelling. Vanessa shook her head as Jeff stayed silent.

"You know what, I can't deal with this at the moment. I don't even know why I bothered to come home from Mark's today."She said, and grabbed her purse and phone. She shook her head at Jeff again and began walking towards the door. "You said you wouldn't leave me!"Jeff yelled as she opened the door. Vanessa closed the door and turned back to him. "Yeah and you promised me multiple times you were done with drugs! It doesn't feel too good to be lied to does it?"She retorted.

"You promised you wouldn't leave if I had a relapse! You said you loved me unconditionally and that you would never leave me."

"Don't you dare try and turn this around on me Jeff Hardy! This is about you being a dumbass and doing drugs for some unknown reason and then lieing to me, _**multiple times **_about it! I've asked you and asked you if you were doing drugs and each time you replied 'No babe. I'm done with that. You can trust me. So and so are lieing to you.' How do you think that makes me feel that the person I had planned on marrying lies to me about something this serious?"Vanessa yelled.

"Planned? As in you don't want to marry me anymore?"Jeff whispered.

Vanessa bit her bottom lip gently. She and Jeff stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an enternity before she spoke. "I...I don't know what I want right know Jeff. All I know is that my world is pretty much falling apart right now. I thought you were the one person I could trust, the one I could always rely on for the truth. You were my rock. No matter how much everyone else wanted to be the one I leaned on, it was always you Jeff."Vanessa said softly.

***Vanessa's POV***

I tried not to let the guilt get to me as the hurt became apparent on Jeff's face. "I still can be your rock. I still can. Just...don't leave me Vanessa. I love you."He said. I sighed. Jeff wasn't getting it. "Jeff-"I started, but he cut me off. "Look, I can kick the drugs. Easy. I've done it twice, I can do it again. Then we can go back to normal...right?"Jeff said hopefully. He wasn't making this any easier. "Jeff this isn't even about the drugs. If you would've manned up and told me about them, we could've easily of worked through them. What is tearing me apart is the fact that you _lied_ to me Jeff. I gave you my full trust, you took advantage of it and you killed it. Do you realize how hard it's going to be for me to trust you again? This won't just go away with a kiss and make up sex. If you want my trust again Jeff, you're going to have to earn it."I told him.

"So...you're not leaving then?"He asked, his voice still hopeful.

"Jeff...I think it's best if I do leave."I said.

Jeff took a shaky breath. I'd never see him act like this before. He looked so broken...and I was the cause. Maybe I was being too harsh? I shook my head. No. If anything, I was being too leinent. "Please Vanessa. Anything but that. Please."He whispered. I looked at him, and then I looked back at the door. "I'm sorry Jeff."I said. "I think it's best if we spend some time apart..."I replied. I looked at the ring on my finger and twirled it. I needed a clear mind during my time away from Jeff and this ring would just distract me. I could feel Jeff's eyes trained on my hand as I slipped the ring off. I turned to Jeff who was looking as if he might cry. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "This will be a distraction."I said quietly, gently putting the ring in his open hand. As I turned to walk away, Jeff grabbed my wrist. "Please Nessa...please don't leave me. I love you more than anything else in this world."He begged. I sighed and slowly, finger by finger, removed his hand from my wrist.

"Apparently not enough to tell me the truth."I said.

I didn't waste another second, and I walked out of the house feeling tears prick the backs of my eyes. If would've stayed any longer, I wouldn't of been able to leave. I needed to leave. Jeff needed me to leave. It was going to be a good thing for both of us.

***Matt's POV***

I groaned as I heard an obnoxiously loud ringing infiltrate my eardrums. I pulled the couch pillow over my ears, hoping to drown out the sound. The ringing seemed to get more and more obnoxious the longer I let it go on. I sat up angrily and yanked the phone out of its cradle, not even bothering to check the caller id. "You better have a damned good reason for waking me up."I said. "Matt, she left me!"Jeff said in a hysteric voice. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. "Who left you?"I asked, yawning. "Vanessa did! She came home, told me she knew about me using again, yelled at me, took the ring off and she left me Matt! She left me!"He said.

I was completely awake now. "How long ago was this?"I asked.

"About 5 minutes ago. I don't know what to do Matt. Tell me what to do."

"Look Jeff, can't we just talk about this in the morning when I'm more awake and helpful?"

"No! Vanessa just walked out on me Matt!"

"Yeah, I got that part, Jeff. I hate to say I told you so but..."

"What the hell kind of brother are you?"

"Oh so I'm your brother when it's conveinent for you? Nope. We'll talk about this in the morning Jeff."

"But Matt-"

"Goodbye Jeff. Get some sleep."With that, I hung up the phone. I shook my head. Jeff was over reacting. Vanessa probably just went for a walk to cool off. She'd be back in the morning.

***Amy's POV***

"Amy get your stupid phone."Adam groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. I sighed and forced myself to open my eyes. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and sat up. I hit accept call and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"I asked sleepily. "Vanessa's gone Amy."Matt said. "What about Vanessa?"I asked, yawning. Adam stole a glance at me, mouthing the words "what's going on". I shrugged. "She's gone. She left last night. Jeff's freaking out."Matt elaborated. My eyes widened. "What? Are you sure she left Matt?"I asked, ignoring the slight glare Adam sent my way when I said Matt's name.

"She's gone Ames. She left her ring with Jeff too. He's left like 20 voicemails on her cell, and don't even get me started on how many texts he's sent her. Shannon and I tried too. Nothing."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"We were hoping she was either with you, or Adam would know where she was at."

"She's not with us. I'll ask Adam though. Why would she leave though? Did she and Jeff get in a fight?"

"Jeff said Vanessa found out about him using again and when she got home she yelled at him about it. Then she said she thought it would be best if she left. So she left the ring with him and she just up and left. Didn't even tell him where she'd be."

My eyes widened. "How did she find out about him using drugs?"I asked, forgetting Adam didn't know the story yet. "WHAT?"Adam yelled, sitting up. I shushed him so I could hear Matt talk. "He doesn't know. She didn't say, but she showed him a video someone sent her. Just try to get ahold of her okay Ames?"He said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best Matt."I said, sighing. "Thanks Amy. Jeff's going crazy. I've never seen him act like this before."He stated. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned back to Adam who had been patiently waiting for me to explain. "I want every detail. Now."He demanded. I nodded and proceded to tell him everything.

"So let me get this straight. Four people, one of them being my girlfriend, knew that my sister's fiance was doing drugs again, yet no one bothered to tell me or Vanessa?"Adam asked. I hated when Adam did that. He made it seem like we were bad people. I nodded slowly. "And somehow Vanessa found out via a video, yelled at Jeff, left his sorry ass, and now no one knows where she is?"I nodded again. Adam sighed. He shook his head and grabbed his cell phone. "I don't think she's going to answer Adam. Jeff, Shannon and Matt have all tried and they didn't reach her."I said. Adam ignored me.

"Hey Vee-Vee. I know your probably not looking at the Caller ID, and just letting your cell ring. It's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm on your side sis. I'm here for you. Give me a call, kay Vee-Vee? Remember, no one can force you to do anything so you don't have to listen to Jeff and his crew if you don't wanna. I love you sis."He said into the phone. Vanessa's voicemail. Adam set his phone on the nightstand and began to gather up clothes for the day.

"You seem awfully casual about this. What gives?"I asked.

"It's Friday Ames. Three days till Monday. Vanessa isn't going to miss Raw. We'll see her then."He reasoned.

***Monday Night Raw(Vanessa's POV)***

I walked into the arena silently with Mark at my side. When I left North Carolina the first place I'd gone was straight back to Mark's. I would've gone to my Mom's, but she was on a cruise with some of her friends, so Mark it was. He did what he always did. Listened and gave me advice. The advice was to just lay low until I was sure of what I wanted. "Viiiiiiiiiiic!"I heard Chris' excited voice yell. I looked up and saw him excitedly powerwalking our way. Mark rose a brow at me. "Did he just call you Vic?"He asked. I nodded.

"I call him Chrissyboo, so he calls me Vic."I explained. Mark nodded and we continued walking towards Chris. "Hello my dear partner!"He said engulfing me in a hug. He must've been extermely excited because he picked me up and twirled me in the air. "Someone's excited."I said with a light chuckle. Chris laughed. "You've no idea. I can't wait to tag with you and go against Adam and Amy. It's going to be so fun!"He stated. I nodded, smiling for his benefit. Chris rambled for a few more minutes and then announced he was going to go warm up or something like that. Mark and I continued walking to the "family's" locker room. We were about to enter it when someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Mark."The raspy voice of John Laurinaitis said.

Mark turned around to face Raw's GM. "Yes John?"He asked in a bored tone. "My office."He stated. Mark looked down at me. "It can wait. Vanessa needs me."Mark said. John looked at me, then back to Mark. "She'll be fine. My office. Now Callaway."He said firmly. Mark rolled his eyes at John and then looked to me. "I'll be back in 15 minutes tops Isa."He said. I nodded and Mark left with John. I sighed and walked into the locker room. No one else was in there. I smiled a little and sat on the couch in there.

I unzipped my gym bag and pulled out the Women's Championship. I set it in my lap and traced the words with my finger. I couldn't help but grin. This was my first singles title, and I planned on keeping it for a long time. "Takes you to a better place doesn't it?"A familiar voice asked. I looked at the doorway and nodded at Mikey. "So...I take it you heard everything huh?"I asked. Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Jeff himself told me though. He's here tonight Pearl."He said. I sighed. "Great."I said.

"Yeah. He's on his way here. I just thought I should warn you..."

Great. I sighed and nodded. "Thanks Mikey."I said flatly. Mikey walked over and sat next to me. "Want me to tell him you don't want to talk to him?"Mikey offered. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know Mikey. I don't know what to do. I love him so much, but..."I trailed off. Mikey wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "But you can't help feeling like he doesn't love you as much as you love him?"He suggested. I nodded. "Pearl, let me tell you something. Even though he lied to you about this, I don't think he did it to hurt you. Just the opposite really. I think the only reason he lied to you is so you wouldn't get hurt. He lied _because_ he loves you."Mikey stated.

I hadn't thought of it like that... I looked up at Mikey. "Mikey, am I a bad person for leaving Jeff? I promised him I wouldn't if he had a relapse...so...am I a bad person?"I asked. Mikey thought for a minute. "No. No you aren't. You aren't leaving him completely. Just spending a little time apart."He said. He looked down at me. "You aren't leaving him completely right?"He asked. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I...I don't know Mikey."I replied. Before anything else can be said, the door opened to reveal Mark.

"C'mon Isa. You haven't ate since Sunday morning. We're getting some food in you."He said. I nodded and stood up, placing the Women's Championship in my bag for safekeeping. I gave Mikey a hug and followed Mark out of the locker room. We silently made our way to the Cafeteria. Once we got there, Mark instructed me to sit at a table while he got me food. I nodded and sat down. As soon as Mark left I was joined by none other than Adam. "How come you didn't call me Vee-Vee?"He asked. I sighed.

"Look Addy, I'm not really in the mood for talking right now."I replied.

"But Nessa-"

"Adam. Later. I triple pinky promise."

Adam sighed and nodded. He got up, kissed my forehead and left without another word. That was the first time Adam's ever listened to me the first time I asked him to go away. I laid my head in my arms on the table, my hair covering my face and half of the table. "You really should get a haircut Isa."Mark's voice said. I lifted my head up and half smiled at him. "Yeah I know, but Jeff loves my hair."I said, without realizing what I was saying. Mark nodded and set the food he'd gotten me on the table. "I got your favorite. Mac n Cheese."He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Daddy. Not just for the food, but for everything."

Mark smiled back at me. "You may not be my daughter by blood, but as far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter. I'm more than happy to help you."He said. I smlied again at him. "I love you Daddy."I said. He chuckled. "I love you too Isa."

**Watch out, Daddy Mark is in town! So there you have it! Vanessa knows, she confronted Jeff about it, and she left. Is she going back? You'll just have to wait and see! What did John What's his name want with Mark? Is Jeff going to convince Vanessa to come back? Will Vanessa leave Jeff forever? Haha, I'm sorry, I just went on a question rant. I blame Nat. :D. Review!**

**Nat: Haha "If you were real, I'd come and find you and shake you violently!" You have no idea how hard I was laughing at that. I would feel bad for her if she was real! You're silly! But I love you anyway!**

**Reina: You're right, it's not cool. And Vanessa doesn't like it as you can see.**


	56. I'd Come For You

_I'll Be There-The Jackson 5_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter _

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after _

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there _

_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you _

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

Chapter 56

November 7th, 2011

Still Monday Night Raw

9:20 PM

Mark and I sat at the same table, even though I had already finished eating enough to satisfy him. I had yet to see Jeff, and I honestly hoped I wouldn't. He would distract me, and I needed to be focused. I had a match tonight. I heard Mark sigh and I turned my attention to him. "What's wrong?"I asked. Mark shook his head. "I see trouble approaching is all."Mark said, pointing to where none other than Jeff had entered the cafeteria. I noticed he'd dyed his hair again. All different shades of blue, with just a few purple streaks in there. I wondered if he did the blue because it was my favorite color. A few seconds after he'd entered the cafeteria he spotted us and began making his way towards us. "Just say the word Isa and he won't make it over here."Mark said reassuringly. I gave him a weak smile and shook my head. "He needs to vent. I didn't give him much of an opprutunity to say anything."I said as Jeff got closer. Mark nodded and we waited for Jeff.

"Vanessa."Jeff said breathlessly.

"You have 5 minutes."Mark said in his booming voice. I smiled slightly at Mark attempting to intimidate Jeff. Good ole Marky. Jeff nodded, seemingly determined to make the most of it. He took the unoccupied chair to my left and locked eyes with me. "I'm sorry Nessa."He started. I sighed. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for Jeff?"I asked.

"For breaking my promise. I went back to drugs. I'm sorry about that, I really am Ness. I'm more sorry that I lied to you about it though. I knew if you found out about them, you'd be upset. So I kept it from you and I let you think other people were lieing to you. I'm so sorry Vanessa. I know I have to regain your trust and I will. But please, just come home. I miss you Nessie."Jeff said, all in one breath.

I raked a hand through my hair and looked at Jeff, who was looking at me, pleading for me to come home. "I can't...not yet. I need to figure out some things first."I replied. Jeff sighed. "At least it's not a no."He said, in a hopeful tone. Cue guilt trip. Damn you Jeff. He grabbed my hand and put something in it. "This is yours. I gave it to you and it's yours."He said. I opened my hand and saw my ring. I closed my hand around it again and looked at Jeff, wanting so badly to just forget everything and forgive him. "Time's up Hardy."Mark said before I could do anything. Jeff nodded and looked back to me. "I love you Vanessa. I love you so much. If you need me, just give me a call. I'll be there. Don't give up on me Pepper."He said. He stood up, kissed my forehead like Adam had, and left.

I played with the ring in my hand. "What're you thinking Isa?"Mark asked. I sighed and slipped the ring on my finger. "I'm thinking that Jeff Hardy just made my life a whole hell of a lot more difficult."I answered. Mark chuckled. "And?"He pressed. I sighed again. "And I love him for it."Mark put his hand on mine, covering it completely. "Don't give in because you feel like you owe him something Isa. Give in because you want to."He said. I nodded, which caused some of my hair to fall in my face. Mark used his other hand to move it behind my ear. "Wait one week before you make your decision. One week starting today to figure it out. That should give you enough time to at least know if you want to still be with him." I nodded again. "You can stay at my house until then. Okay?"He offered.

I chuckled. "Sounds good Daddy."

***3rd Person POV***

"What do you mean 'there's been a slight change in plans'?"The voice of Adam Copeland boomed. Vanessa and Amy jumped slightly at the loudness of it. Chris just sat there, with a disappointed look on his face. "Mr. Copeland, I recommend you sit down. What I mean is, there will no longer be an inter gender tag match tonight. Adam, you will face Mr. Jericho alone. Amy is to go against Kelly Kelly with Vanessa managing. About 20 minutes prior to that match, Vanessa and Amy will shoot a promo which you will interupt, as will Vanessa's fiance Jeff Hardy, as he is here tonight also."John Lauriaitis took a long breath. "Now. Are there any questions?"He asked. The foursome shook their heads no. "Good. Get out."He said.

As they trickled out, Amy pulled Vanessa to the side.

"You aren't mad at me, are you Essiekins?"She asked nervously. The blonde gave her a small smile. "I can't be mad at someone for telling me the truth."Vanessa replied. Amy sighed. "I know, but...it hurt you. How'd you even find out Essie?"The redhead asked. Vanessa sighed. Amy was going to be mad at her. "Well...to be honest, Jay sent the video to me."She confessed. Amy's eyes widened. How'd Jay know?

"Don't ask me how he knew, cuz I don't know. But, I'd rather not focus on this right now, if you don't mind."The blonde stated.

"We'll talk about it later."The redhead replied, to which Vanessa nodded at.

***Promo***

**Cheers erupted in the arena as the Women's Champion was shown talking to fellow Diva, Kaitlyn. "I think you have great potential Kaitlyn! You're definitely going to be an amazing Diva."Vanessa praised the rookie Diva. Kaitlyn smiled at her. "Thanks Vanessa! That means so much coming from you! I know you're so going to retain the Women's Championship at Survivor Series! Lita's got no chance."The peitite brunette replied. Vanessa grinned, and started to reply but she was interupted by a certain redhaired Diva.**

**"Ha! I've got no chance at beating her? That's funny Kaitlyn."Lita said, walking into view. Lita glared at Kaitlyn. "Get lost you wannabe."The former Women's Champion ordered. Kaitlyn quickly ran in the opposite direction and Lita turned her gaze to the current Champ. "Ahh, if it isn't my best friend, Miss Vanessa."She said in a sickingly sweet voice. Vanessa rolled her eyes.**

**"You lost that title last week when you attacked me."Vanessa said.**

**"Oh, that's right. Last week."Lita got closer to Vanessa's face. "The week when I kicked your ass with your own title."She said, smirking.**

**Vanessa laughed shortly. "Yeah. I was there, I remember. I also remember being held down by my own brother while you did it too. Anything else you'd like to add while we're taking this trip down memory lane? Like how you complained to John Lauriaitis and got our part of tonights main even removed? What's wrong Lita? Afraid to face me when I don't have my hands behind my back?"She said, clearly tauting the extreme Diva.**

**Lita glared at her former best friend. "Actually, I figured I'd give your face a chance to heal before our match at Survivor Series."**

**"Mhmm, I'm sure that's it **_**Li-Li**_**."**

**"It is, **_**Essie**_**. I'm going to take my title back. Your win was just a fluke."**

**"We'll just have to see won't we? I'll kick your ass at Survivor Series Lita. Even if you bring my scumbag brother with you."**

**"Now is that anyway to talk about me sis?"Edge said, walking into view.**

**Vanessa glared at him. "Hello **_**brother**_**."She said through clenched teeth. Edge smirked at her. "Why do you keep insisting that you're going to retian that title?"He asked, tapping the Women's Championship. Vanessa stepped back a little. "Because I know I will. I've beaten Lita on more than one occasion, and I'll beat her again come Survivor Series."**

**Edge stepped closer,much to Vanessa's dismay, and got really close to her face. "Not if I have anything to do about it. I promise you that I'll be in Lita's corner, making sure you don't retain your title."He threatened in a low voice. The camera panned out, and the crowd cheered loudly as Jeff Hardy wrapped his right arm around Vanessa's waist. "I think you're forgetting about me Edge. You cost me my title, and I'll be damned if I let you cost Vanessa hers."The blue haired man stated. Edge glared at Jeff.**

**"I don't remember asking for your interference Hardy."**

**"You asked me to interfere last week, when you and Lita attacked Vanessa. I'm not going to let that happen again."Jeff said, pushing Vanessa behind him a little and getting closer to Edge. Vanessa watched nervously, with her hand on Jeff's back. Edge accepted the silent challege and got closer to Jeff. "So let me get this straight. You're going to be ringside so you can make sure she keeps that belt and your precious little fiance doesn't get hurt?"Edge asked in a mocking tone. Jeff wasn't taking the bait, and he just nodded. Edge grinned.**

**"Perfect. I guess I'll see you out there then. Should be interesting."Edge taunted. He put his arm around Lita's shoulders. "C'mon baby. Let's get out of here. You've got a match to prepare for."He said. Lita nodded, and let Edge lead her away from the couple.**

**As soon as soon as they were out of view, the camera zoomed in on the couple that remained. "You're going to be ringside at Survivor Series?"Vanessa asked with a smile. Jeff returned her smile. "Of course. I can't let them hurt my Nessie, now can I?"He said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her a bit closer. Vanessa's smile grew. "Good. I'll feel much better with you out there."She stated. Jeff leaned his head down and their foreheads touched. "And after you win, we can celebrate the good old fashioned way."He said suggestively. Vanessa giggled. "Down boy."She said, placing her free hand on his chest. "I have to go help Kelly prep for her match with Lita..."She said softly. Jeff nodded.**

**"I love you."He said.**

**Vanessa bit her bottom lip. "I love you too."She replied. Jeff leaned his head down a little lower and their lips met in sweet kiss. After a few seconds, Vanessa pulled away. "I...uh...Kelly."She stuttered. With a smirk, Jeff nodded and he walked out of view after stealing another kiss. Vanessa watched him walk away for a second, but quickly walked in the other direction.**

***Vanessa's POV(Divas Locker room)***

"What was that all about?"Kelly asked. I rose a brow at her. "What?"I asked. Kelly smirked at me. "You and Jeff! I thought you were mad at him and not talking to him?"She asked. I bit the inside of my cheek. I hadn't planned on Jeff kissing me. I hadn't planned on him breaking out the "I love you" either. I sighed. "I don't know Kelly. He started it. I couldn't just be like 'No, you can't kiss me I'm mad at you and considering leaving you'. That'd kill him if I did that on live television. Besides...I still love him Kel. And please don't give me the 3rd degree about this, because I know Mark and Adam are already going to."I said. Kelly grinned and hugged me, despite the Women's Championship being between us.

"Hey, I never said I was going to give you the 3rd degree. I'm on Team Jeff."She stated.

I laughed. "Nice Kelly. Good to know you got my back."I teased. She laughed too. "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, Team Jeff is also Team Vanessa. Besides, you said it yourself. You still love him. Jeff knows you don't say things you don't mean. Plus you know you love your Jeff kisses."Kelly said. I rolled my eyes at her, still smiling. "You're an odd person Kelly."I told her. She nodded. "Yup. But I'm a helpful odd person, and in my opinion, I think you should go back to Jeff."

"Kel, I already promised Mark I'd wait a week before I made my choice."

"Phooey on Mark. Jeff's good for you."

"Did you seriously just say 'Phooey on Mark' Kelly?"

"I did. What's your point?"

"No point...Look, just get ready for your match and I'll meet you at the Gorilla, alright?"

"Alright, babe. I'll let you slide this time."

"See you in a little bit Kel."

"It's a date."

***Adam's POV***

"Adam, I don't think this is a good idea."Amy said, following me as I seached the halls of the arena. "I don't care Amy. I need to talk with Jeff. You can't stop me. He needs to hear what I have to say."I stated. Amy sighed. "Adam, please for once just don't be an asshole to him. He's weak right now."She said. I shook my head. "I know he's weak right now. I'm trying to help him Amy, not hinder him. He needs to get his backbone back or else Vanessa will never go back to him."I said. Yes, I was on Jeff's side this time. Even though he started using again, I'd grown to like Jeff and I've seen that he is good enough for my sister. He just needed a slap upside the head and to get his confidence back. I noticed Amy had stopped.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"You're on his side."Amy said, grinning.

"Yes, I am. Now let's get on with this Ames."

"Alright."She said, still grinning.

***Lita Vs Kelly Kelly, 3rd Person POV***

_Holla, Holla, Holla._

_So all my girls in the back say ho._

_Cause you know just how we do._

_Side to side, and front to back._

_If you aint taking that. (Holla. Holla.)_

**The large audience cheered loudly for the leggy blonde known as Kelly Kelly. Vanessa clapped for Kelly as she bounded down the ramp, happily slapping the fans hands. "Making her way to the ring, accompanied by the Women's Champion Vanessa, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"Lillian announced. Kelly sported sparkly blue short shorts, an even sparklier bright blue bra like top. She had knee high blue boots on, and her long blonde hair was hanging loosely down her back. Vanessa had on a much more modest ensemble. She had on a bright green tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of green knee high, high heeled boots. Her long blonde hair that was now past her butt in length was hanging loosely like Kelly's. The Women's Championship was hooked around her left shoulder as she continued to clap for the blonde in the ring. "Vanessa! Come sit by me!"Jerry said excitedly. Vanessa laughed at Jerry's excitement.**

**"Kel! Imma go do commentary! Jerry wants me to sit by him!"She yelled to her friend in the ring. Kelly laughed and nodded. Vanessa made her way to the commentators table and sat down next to Jerry, as he requested. She crossed her legs Indian style in the leather chair, set her Championship in her lap, and accepted the headset Jerry offered her. She leaned up a little to grin at Michael Cole. "Hey Cole."She taunted. Cole ignored her. Vanessa laughed at his slightly red face.**

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_So hey where we going tell me_

_Where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**Vanessa's smile was wiped from her face as Lita's music began playing. "Ahh! Here comes a real woman!"Cole said, grinning. Vanessa rolled her eyes at Cole, as did Jerry. "A real woman is sitting next to me right now."Jerry stated. "That's a barbarian."Vanessa smiled a little. "Alright Jerry. I may not like Lita that much right now, but let's keep the bashing to a minumum. That's my job."She said. Jerry flashed his pearly whites at Vanessa and nodded. "Making her way to the ring, from Atlanta Georgia, Lita!"Lillian said.**

**Lita walked over to the announcer's table and blew Vanessa a kiss before slipping into the ring. "Oh if this show wasn't PG I would've just done the rudest hand gesture."Vanessa said, getting a laugh from Jerry. The bell rang and Lita and Kelly started to go at it. **

**"Do you think Kelly has what it takes to beat Lita, Vanessa?"Jerry asked.**

**"Of course I do. Kelly's an extremely talented wrestler. She, Lita, and I used to have practice matches together. Kelly knows all of Lita's moves."**

**"But doesn't that mean Lita also knows all of Kelly's moves?"Cole asked.**

**"She knows **_**most**_** of Kel's moves. I've been teaching Kelly some new ones and she's done the same for me."**

**"Oh! A magnificent Thesz Press from Kelly!"Cole stated.**

**"I think Kelly's going to win this one."Vanessa stated.**

**The trio didn't really talk much except about the match. Cole was currently talking about how the rest of the night was going to go. "After this match we have AirBoom vs Rhodes and DiBiase, then right after that match we have Randy Orton vs Raw's newest member, Christian, and then we have our main event. The returning Chris Jericho vs The Rated R Superstar."Unbeknowest to Cole and Jerry, Vanessa had checked out as soon as she heard the name "Christian".  
**

**"Vanessa? Are you okay?"Jerry asked, concerned about one of his two favorite Divas.**

**Vanessa shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a second."She replied. Jerry nodded and they continued the match. "Amazing DDT from my good friend, Miss Kelly Kelly."Vanessa said, plastering a grin on her face. As Kelly went for her finisher, the K2, Lita got up and attacked Kelly with a clothesline. As soon as Kelly hit the mat, Vanessa stood up, taking her title with her. "Excuse me a second."She said. "What are you doing?"Cole asked, enraged at the thought Vanessa might get involved.**

**Vanessa walked over to the ring as the Ref was checking Kelly out, making sure she was okay. The two blondes' eyes met and Vanessa nodded to Kelly, who then began complaining about something hurting. Lita turned around to face Vanessa, who was standing on the apron. As soon as Lita turned, Vanessa smacked her in the face with the Woman's Championship. She hopped off of the apron just as the Ref turned back around. Kelly did the K2 and picked up the win. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match via pinfall, Kelly Kelly!"Lillian announced, sounding a bit happy that Lita lost.**

**As Lita rolled out of the ring, Vanessa got in it. She dropped the belt as Kelly hugged her tightly. "Good work Kel!"Vanessa said. Kelly grinned at Vanessa as she rose Kelly's wrist in victory. Lita glared at them as she made her way back up the ramp. The two blondes began making their way to the back as Vanessa grabbed her title, the crowd cheering loudly for them.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Mark waiting for me backstage. Kelly and Amy had already walked off, and it was just him and me. "Mark. Jay...he's on Raw now."I said softly. Mark nodded. "I know. I heard. C'mon, you're done for the night anyway. We can leave before he sees you."He stated. I nodded and we left the Gorilla Position. As we entered the locker room I looked at Randy. "Give him the worst ass-kicking of his life Rand. Punt him in the skull."I said firecely. Randy smirked. "Already planned on that Squirt."He stated. I nodded. Good. I gathered my stuff up and Mark and I left the locker room.

"Mark! Vanessa! Wait!"An oh so familiar voice said.

I stopped Mark and turned around to look at Jeff with a tired look on my face. "Jeff. Please not now."I pleaded with him. He sighed. "I'm not here to beg forgiveness. I just think it'd be a better idea if you left with me, instead of Mark. I know Jay's here, and I don't think it'd be good if he knew you were mad at me."Jeff explained. Mark nodded. "You're right Hardy."He said. I looked at Mark, mouth agape. Traitor! "Don't give me that look Isa. He is right. I'll ride back to our hotel room in our rental, and you can ride back with Jeff. It's not going to kill you."He stated. He kissed the top of my head and he left me there with Jeff. 'Mark you're such an asshole.' I thought.

Meanwhile, Jeff was grinning away. He'd gotten his way after all. "We have to make it look like we're a loving couple too ya know."He said, smirking. I sighed. Damn it Jeff. He warpped his arm around my waist and my skin began to tingle at his touch, even through my tank top. He kept it there the entire time we walked through the arena, and to the parking lot. Jeff opened my door for me and closed it behind me. I sighed. He was trying to get brownie points is what it was. Jeff got in the drivers side and we pulled out of the parking lot.

Jeff seemed to notice I wasn't going to talk, so he turned on the radio. We caught the tail end of Shout at The Devil by Motely Crue, and the song changed into I'd Come For You by Nickelback. Jeff sent a smirk my way before he started singing the song to me. "Just one more moment. That's all that's needed. Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing. Time to be honest. This time I'm pleading. Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it."He sang. I sighed and fought the urge to look at him. I kept my gaze on the passing lights and places. Jeff wasn't one to give up though, and he continued to sing the song to me, trying to get my attention.

"I can't believe I said

I'd lay our love on the ground,

But it doesn't matter 'cause

I made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away

My souls inside out

Gotta be some way

That I can make it up

To you now, somehow

By now you know that,

I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you"

Jeff grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I sighed, but didn't pull away.

"I was blindfolded

But now I'm seeing

My mind was closing

Now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home

Here and now, this I vow

By now you know that,

I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you,

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way,

As long as there's still life in me,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for

you."

Jeff began to mess with the ring on my left hand, seemingly happy I'd put it back on. I sighed once more. Jeff was making this harder and harder on me. I needed to stay strong though. Jeff had caused a hole to be created in our relationship, and it was going to take more than singing Nickleback songs to me to fill it back up.

"Yes I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,

As long as theres still life in me,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for

you,

I'd crawl across this world for you,

Do anything you want me to,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for

you,

You know I'd always come for you."

I breathed a sigh of relief as the song reached its end. Jeff turned the radio down, and reclaimed my hand. "It's true you know."He said. I finally looked at him, raising a brow at him. "What is?"I asked. Jeff smiled at me. "That I'd come for you. No one but you."He replied. "That was extremely cheesy."I stated. He grinned. "I know. But it's how I feel Ness."He said. Jeff turned into the hotel parking lot and killed the engine.

"I'll have my answer for you in one week Jeff."I said softly.

"Huh?"He asked, just as softly as I had spoken.

"If I want to continue to be with you...I'll let you know next week."

"Why next week? I can understand a few days, but Nessa, a week is toture for me."

"Mark says-"

Jeff cut me off, angrily slamming his fist on the steering wheel. "Fuck Mark Vanessa! If it's not him, it's Adam telling you what to do about our relationship! You never think for yourself when it comes to our relationship! You _always_ go running to Mark or Adam and you _always_ do what they tell you! The only person I've ever consulted with about our relationship was my Dad and that was because I wanted to propose! I understand I fucked up Vanessa, and I understand that I hurt you really bad by lieing to you, but damn it, I think I deserve at least you thinking for yourself about this!"He yelled.

I looked at Jeff, wide-eyed. I wasn't expecting him to blow up like that. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And I know damn well you still love me just as much as I love you. No matter what people think, Vanessa, I'm not stupid. Every time I've been near you today, I can see that you want to be with me. I know you better than I did when we first started dating. I'd even go as far as saying I know you better than Adam. I love you Vanessa, and if you think I'm going to let you go without a fight, think again."Jeff said, no longer yelling, but still in a loud voice.

I laughed humorlessly. He was right. He was so right. "You're right Jeff. I need to decide for myself. No Mark, Adam, Kelly, or Amy. Just...me. I need to grow up and stop running to people with my problems."I looked at Jeff. "I'll let you know soon, okay?"I said. Jeff nodded. I sighed. "You're right, I still do love you. I love you so much Jeff. But like I told you when I left, you were the only person in my life that hadn't lied to me. I thought I could trust you."Jeff opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him. "Can I trust you Jeff? If I do decide to come home, can I trust that you'll never do something this stupid ever again?"I asked. Jeff nodded. "Yes, Vanessa. You can trust me. I made a huge mistake, I know that. I should'nt of even turned to the drugs. I did it for a stupid reason, that I'm not proud of."He said.

I nodded. "We're just going to have to see Jeff. I'll see you later."I said, opening the car door. Jeff nodded and turned his gaze frontwards. I smiled a little and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at me, confused. "What was the for?"He asked. I half smiled. "For being a man and talking to me about this."I stated, getting out of the car. I turned around and walked into the hotel.

**Hola! So, I was in a very creative mood today, er yesterday seeing as it's past one am as I'm posting this. But this is a very long chapter, and I adore this chapter. It's another one of those that has everything. Now, I know everyone's all upset with Jeff but remember, he's human. He made a mistake and he owned up to it. Brownie points. Besides, he made my dear Vanessa grow up a little. Anyways, I hope you like this and I hope you all won't be so upset with Mr. Jeffers, OR Miss Vanessa for that matter.**

**Nat:I love how your reviews are just getting longer and longer as I give you more material to rant about! Yes Jeffy knows he was being an asshole. Don't worry, John What's his name has something AMAZING planned for Mark. *smirks*. You're right, only Nessa has that power. And I understand your dislikement of Vanessa's stubborness. You like that word I just made up? Dislikement. haha. **

**Reina: You are correct that Mark is the greatest! He's such a Daddy haha. Haha I like the name Larry Boy. It's makes me laugh haha. I hope you love this Miss Reina!**

**P.S OMG! Over 5, 500 words on this chapter :DDD I rule!**


	57. Going with the flow

_Hummingbird Heartbeat-Katy Perry_

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time, every time when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_;_

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_;_

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

Chapter 57

November 8th, 2011

9:35 AM

Vanessa's hotel room

Currently, Amy, Mark, and Adam were all in my hotel room with me. We were hanging out until our flights left. Adam and Amy's flight didn't leave till 3, and mine and Mark's left at 2. Mark and Adam were on the other side of the room, and Amy and I were on the bed. "So, fill me in on what happened during your car ride with Jeff?"Amy asked. I sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?"I asked. Amy nodded. "Yes you do! I need all the juicy details." She demanded. I rolled my eyes at her. As soon as I opened my mouth, I was interupted by my phone. "Sugar pie honey bunch! You know that I love you! I just can't help myself, I love you and nobody else!"It sang. Amy and I locked eyes. We both knew who was calling. "You gonna answer that?"She asked. I shrugged. "I suppose so..."I said, answering the phone.

"Hello."I said. Amy rolled her eyes at me. "Smooth."She whispered. "Hello Gorgeous. How are you this morning?"Jeff said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed a little. "I'm fine, Mr. Suck up. Just hanging out with Amy, Mark, and Adam. How about you?"I replied, ignoring the weird look Mark was giving me. Jeff laughed. "I'm not ashamed to say yes I am a suck up. And I'll be even better if you agree to my request."He said.

"And what exactly would your request be?"I asked.

"Have breakfast with me."

"Jeff-"

"C'mon. There's an IHOP just down the street. You know you love their chocolate chip pancakes. I'm buying."

"I do love the chocolate chip pancakes."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

"Awesome! I'll meet you in the lobby in say, 30 minutes?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"And before she asks, tell Amy she can't come."

"Okay."I said, laughing.

"See you in 30 minutes."

"Mhmm."

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."I said, causing Mark and Amy to widen their eyes. Jeff and I hung up and I laid my phone on the bed. I ignored Adam and Mark, but focused on the grinning Amy. "So. What'd you agree to?"She asked in a teasing voice. "Breakfast."I replied. "And how long do you have to get ready?"She asked. What was she getting it? She's not dressing me if that's what this is about. "Around 30 minutes..."I said. Her grin grew. "Can I come?"She asked hopefully. I laughed. Jeff must be a psychic.

"No. Jeff said to tell you that you can't come."

"What? Why not!"

"I don't know. He just said to tell you that. Now if you excuse me, I have to get dressed Amykins."I looked at Mark and Adam. "Alright, you two have gotta get out."I said. "You sure you want to go through with this Isa?"Mark asked, walking towards the door with Adam. I nodded. "It'll help me decide Mark."I said, using his actual name for effect. He nodded and left the room with Adam. Amy smirked at me. "Ooh, are you going to wear something inappropriate? Is that why you made Adam and Marky leave? Are you going to torture Jeff?"She asked. I laughed. "No Amy. Jeez. We're going to IHOP. I don't think it's appropriate to dress like a slut to IHOP."I said, still laughing.

***Jeff's POV(30 minutes later)***

I eagerly waited for Vanessa in the hotel lobby. If I played my cards right during breakfast, she could be coming home tonight. I was thankful she had at least accepted my phone call. She'd been ignoring all my calls since Friday. I suspected Mark had something to do with that. I shook my head and smiled though. This morning, I wouldn't be thinking of him or anyone else. Just Vanessa. "Hello Skittles!"I heard Vanessa say. I turned and sucked in a breath when I saw her. She looked _amazing_. Her long blonde hair that I loved so much was in a high ponytail. She had on very little makeup from what I could see, just eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a shortish lacy black skirt, fishnets, her favorite shoes in the world(the boots with her name on them), and a purple dress shirt that looked way too big for her. "Is that mine?"I asked, pointing at her shirt. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I stole it Saturday. At the time I didn't realize it was yours. Somehow I'd forgotten that you love to wear all different kinds of colors."Vanessa said with a laugh.

I chuckled and extended my hand towards her. "Ready to go get some food Pepper?"I asked. She smiled and nodded, taking my offered hand. I happened to look over Vanessa's head and I saw Amy near the elevators, watching us. I rose a brow at her and she smirked. She did the I'm watching you signal, and re-entered the elevators. I shook my head at her, and walked with Vanessa out of the hotel. "So Jeff."Vanessa said, breaking the silence. "So Vanessa."I replied.

"There can't be any hidden motive behind this breakfast, can there?"

"None whatsoever. Just me wanting to enjoy the company of my beautiful fiance. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when she's supposed to be ignoring you."

"We've been through this before Vanessa. Ignoring me is impossible."

"I don't think it's impossible. Just...very difficult."

"What can I say? I'm a talented man Nessa."

"Mhmm. Talented."

"It's the truth babe. Accept it."

"I'll accept it when Mark lets Shawn ride him around the ring."

I laughed. "You're so weird."I told her. She smiled and nodded. "I know it, but so are you. So you can't judge me for it."She replied, giggling. I chuckled. So far, this morning was going really good. I hoped that it would continue to go this way.

***Vanessa's POV***

I was happy I had accepted Jeff's offer to go breakfast. I was having a really good time. Not that I didn't always have a good time when I was with Jeff, but still. Jeff looked abolutely delicious today too. He wore a green button down plaid shirt, holy jeans, and his hair was tired in a knot. Simple, but he pulled it off so well. "So how'd the rest of your night go last night?"He asked. "It was alright. I did some serious thinking when I got to the room."I rpelied. Jeff laughed. "Did you hurt yourself?"He asked. I cocked a brow at him. "Hurt myself doing what?"I asked. "Thinking."He replied, smiling. I slapped his chest playfully. "Asshole."I said, laughing.

"Hey, I was just concerned is all."

"I'm sure you were. You know being mean to me isn't the best way to get on my good side Jeffrey."

"I love it when you call me Jeffrey."

I laughed again. "Liar, you hate being called Jeffrey."I replied. Jeff smiled. "When other people call me Jeffrey, it usually means I'm in trouble. But when you call me Jeffrey, trouble usually means nothing but good things."He said. "Dork."I said. Jeff grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You love me though."He responded, kissing my temple. I smiled. "You're lucky that I still do."

***Amy's POV***

"C'mon Adam! Hurry up! They just walked into the resturant."I said, pulling him into IHOP. I heard him sigh. "Amy why are we even following them? They're just trying to work out their relationship. What's so important that we have to see?"He asked. I ignored him. "How many and table or booth?"The hostess asked in a kind voice. "Two, and table."I replied. "Preferably within hearing distance to that couple over there."I pointed to Vanessa and Jeff. The hostess gave me a weird look, but nodded. "Okay then, follow me."She said. I nodded, grabbed Adam's hand and followed the hostess. She put us at a table near them, but they didn't notice us and we could hear their idle chatter. I grinned at the hostess. "This is perfect, thank you."I said. She nodded. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment."She said, and walked away.

"Why are we spying on them?"Adam asked again.

"Because. While you're on Team Jeff, I'm not. I'm on Team He Better Not Hurt Vanessa Or I'll Kill Him."

"So we're watching them on their date?"

"Yes."

"You're an odd person. Do we at least get to eat?"

"Of course. That was my other motive. I want IHOP."

"Sweet. You can spy and I'll eat. It's the perfect plan."

"Sure."I replied, intently watching Jeff and Vanessa. "You realize they're getting married in two months?"Adam asked. I looked at him. "If Vanessa takes him back."I said. Adam smiled and looked over at said couple. "From the looks of it Ames, it seems like she's going to."He said. I looked back to them and saw what Adam saw. Vanessa and Jeff were acting all cutsey couple over there. "Damn it 're supposed to resist! He hurt you!"I complained. Adam chuckled. "Yeah well it looks like she's going to forgive him and they're going to work on the trust issue."He replied. "Why does it seem like we've switched roles? Usually I'm the disapproving one, and you're the 'Oh let them have their fun' one. What happened?"Adam pointed out. I sighed.

"She's my best friend Adam. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ames, she's my only sister. She means more to me than anything else in the world. You think I want her to get hurt?"

"No I don't think you do. But I'm just saying."

"Amy, as much as I would love to say I don't trust Jeff with her, I can't, because I do trust him. This is first time he's hurt her by himself. I honestly think that they are perfect for each other."

I leaned back in my chair. "Where the hell was that attitude when he proposed?"I asked. Adam smiled halfway. "It was always there Ames, I just never wanted to accept it. Now I am."He said. I sighed heavily. "It seems like Mark, Matt and I are the only ones that are skeptical of Jeff. Everyone else is all 'Oh they're gonna make up. They love each other'."I said, huffing in frustration. Adam leaned his elbows on the table. "Which reminds me, since when did you start talking to Matt again?"He asked, raising a brow. Before I could reply, our waitress had shown up. "Hello! My name is Jenna, and I'll be your server this morning. What can I get cha to drink?"She asked.

"Orange juice for me."I replied.

"Coffee, black."Adam said.

Jenna smiled at us. "Okay! I'll be right back with that! Do you need a few minutes to order or do you know what you'd like?"She asked. "I want blueberry pancakes, no whipped cream."I responded. She nodded and wrote it down and turned to Adam. I glanced over at Vanessa and Jeff as Adam ordered his omelette. Vanessa was laughing and smiling at something Jeff said. They were holding hands, I noticed. I sighed. "So, you never answered my question. When'd you start talking to Matt again?"Adam asked after Jenna had left. "I felt bad because of everything that had happened a long time ago. Jeff gave me his number, and I apologized to him. Matt's the one who told me Jeff was doing drugs again."I said.

***Vanessa's POV***

"You realize we're being watched?"I asked Jeff. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I saw them come in. Or rather, I saw Amy dragging Adam in."He said. I smiled and looked over at Adam and Amy. It looked like they were having some sort of a mild disagreement. I turned back to Jeff. "Why are they even here?"I asked. Jeff shrugged. "I don't know babe. Why does Amy do half of the things she does?"He said. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. "What do you say we give miss Amy over there, something to watch?"I suggested. Jeff smirked. "I think that's a very good idea."He stated.

***Amy's POV***

I glanced over at Vanessa and Jeff again as Jenna brought us our food. I found myself glaring at them. "You aren't supposed to kiss him Vanessa!"I whispered angrily. Adam looked at me, confused. "Whad are yooh talin aboout?"He asked, his mouth full of his food. "For one, swallow before you talk. Two, your stupid sister! She's over there kissing him!"I complained. Adam swallowed his food and rolled his eyes. "They're engaged Ames. I think they're allowed to kiss."He said. "Not when she's supposed to be ignoring him."I said. I continued to watch them. Vanessa didn't seem to be interested in her food anymore, neither did Jeff. "Don't do it Amy."Adam said.

"Don't do what?"

"You're thinking about going over there. Don't do it. Let them be."

"But Adam!"

"Let. Them. Be."

"Fine."

"Now eat your pancakes before I do."

"Fine."

"Good Amy."

***Vanessa's POV***

As Jeff went to go pay the bill, I decided to go pay Adam and Amy a visit. Adam saw me before she did. "What's up sis?"He greeted me. Amy looked up from her pancakes and her face paled a little. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at her. "Hello Amykins."I said. She swallowed. "Hey Essie. What brings you here?"She asked. Adam snickered. "That was weak babe."He said. She swatted him from across the table. "Oh I just had breakfast with Jeff. Did you enjoy the show?"I asked, taunting her. Adam snickered again. "No. She was pretty upset during it. I told her you two were engaged, and that you were allowed to kiss. She didn't believe me."He said.

"It's only because I don't want her to get hurt!"Amy protested.

"Ames, as much as I appreciate you looking out for me, I can take care of myself."

"But Essie, what about Mark's one week idea?"

"I don't want to use Mark's idea anymore. I'm using my own idea."

"What exactly is your idea?"

"To go with the flow. Do what feels rights."

"Sounds like a good plan Vee-Vee."Adam said.

"No. It sounds like a flimsy plan."Amy said.

"Look Amy, I understand where you're coming from. But do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do Essie."

I smiled at her. "Then trust me."I said. She sighed. "Fine. But I get first dibs on kicking his ass if this doesn't work out."She said. Adam shook his head. "No! I'm the brother! I get to do that!"He argued. Amy sighed. "Fine. We can do it together."She compromised. Adam nodded in agreement. "Here comes the man in question."Amy said. I turned and saw Jeff making his way towards us. As soon as he reached us, he instantly took my hand, as he had been doing whenever he got the chance. "Hello Amy. Enjoy the show?"He teased. She smirked. "Oh ha ha. Well I got news for you buster. Only Vanessa can tease me about that. I'm still not very fond of you right now."She said. Jeff smiled. "I see. Well I have news for you. I'm very fond of you. In fact, I think I might have to give you a hug!"He said, motioning to give Amy a hug.

"Save the hugs for someone who wants one! Now go finish your date with Vanessa before I change my mind about letting her go!"She said, holding her arms out to block Jeff. Jeff grinned at me. "You heard her Pepper. Let's go finish our date."He said. I smiled. "Alright Skittles. Let's get to it."I said.

***1 pm, Outside Vanessa's hotel room***

"I believe this is where we part ways."I said, motioning to my hotel room. Jeff smiled sadly. "Yeah. I guess it is. Vanessa?"He said. I looked at him, cocking my head slightly to the left. "Yeah Jeff?"I said. "When are you coming home? The house feels empty without you. Mason, Chloe and Jushin miss you."He asked. I half smiled. "Just the dogs miss me?"I teased. Jeff smiled. "I miss you too. I've grown used to waking up to your beautiful face every morning."He said. I giggled. "Flattery gets you no where Jeffy."I said. He grinned. "Can't blame me for telling the truth, can ya?"He asked.

"I suppose not."

"So, in a seriousness Nessa. When are you coming home?"

I sighed, and thought about it briefly. "How's tomorrow work?"I asked. Jeff grinned. "Tomorrow works amazingly."He replied. "Permission to kiss?"He asked. I laughed. "You haven't asked permission the whole day, and now you're going to start asking?"I askied, still laughing. Jeff nodded. "Fine. Then permission granted."I replied. Jeff grinned and he pressed his lips to mine. What started out as an innocent kiss very quickly escalated into something much more when Jeff slipped his hand under my shirt. He moved it to my lower back, leaving goosebumps where ever his hand met my skin. We broke away, catching our breath. "Wanna finish this in my room?"I suggested. Jeff smirked and nodded. Just as we were about to enter my room, someone cleared their throat very loudly. Jeff and I turned our heads to the right and saw Mark. "And what were you two about to do?"He asked. I smiled at him

"We were going to go make you a grandfather!"I said, grinning. Jeff's hands tensed up as Mark narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"He said. I laughed. "I'm just kidding."I said quickly, still smiling. "Haha you're real funny Isa."Mark said, his voice clearly stating he didn't find humor in what I had said. "I know it. In all actuality, Jeff was just going to get his shirt back."I said, pulling at the purple shirt I had on. Mark gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it. "I'm sure. We're leaving in 10 minutes Isa. Be in the lobby."He said, walking away from us. I looked behind me at Jeff.

"Well...I guess that puts an end to our date."I said.

"I guess it does. See you tomorrow?"

"Mhmm. I'll be home before you probably."

"Good. It'll be good to have you in the house again."

"I'm thinking it'll be good to be home too."

"I love you."

"Who wouldn't love me? I'm awesome."

"That's it. You're done hanging out with Mike."

I laughed. "I love you too Jeff."I said. "That's better."He replied, kissing my forehead.

**So this is yet another chapter to this story known as In His Shadow. Vengence made me want to write for some reason. So! This is what spewed out of my brain. I was tired of drama, so a fluffy chapter was in order! Besides, don't act like you don't love it! Don't worry, Jeff may think he's off the hook, but he is not! Vanessa's gonna show him what the true meaning of whipped is!**

**Reina:I love your reviews. They never change :)**

**Nat(or Jessie, whatever you prefer): I swear I didn't stay up all night. I swear I didn't! Haha I explained to you why Vanessa said that. Yepp, Adam's on Jeff's side as you can see. It's different huh? We're just giving out all kinds of brownie points aren't we? Haha That's going to be an extremely long dictionary! A confusing one at that! Also, I put my kitten in solitary confinement like you suggested(put a laundry basket over him) and he didn't like that too much. He mewed even louder. Good idea Nat. -_-'**


	58. No more Jeff and Vanessa

Chapter 58

November 14th, 2011

Monday Night Raw

John Laurnaitis' office

***3rd Person POV***

Vanessa sat in one of the two chairs in front of Raw's General Manager's desk in said person's office. The one to her left remained empty while the much larger chair in front of her was occupied by John Lauriaitis himself. She shifted nervously under his judgemental gaze. She finally spoke. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"Vanessa asked. John leaned on his desk a little. "Your future with the WWE."He replied. Vanessa's heart started to speed up. 'Oh God. He's going to fire me!'She panicked. "I see...what exactly is my future with the WWE?"She asked, remaining calm on the outside. On the inside, however, she was freaking out.

"You see Vanessa, while everyone thinks you're this amazing talent that's the female version of your brother, I think otherwise. I think you're a talentless hack. Why you have the Women's Championship in the first place is beyond me."He stated. "However, I've been doing some thinking and I think I know what to do with you and your lack of talent."

Vanessa tried not to let what he said get to her, and just gestured for him to continue. She didn't want to lose her job, and that's surely what would happen if she screamed at the annoying man. Chris was no longer the GM, so Vanessa had to get used to being treated like every other diva. "You're turning heel at Survivor Series. You'll be turning on Jeff after the match is completed, no matter who wins. You'll be with your brother and his girlfriend."John stated. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't getting fired. "Alright, that's doable. Nice having this talk with you."She said, getting up.

"Sit. Down."John said.

Vanessa sat back down. "I wasn't finished. Edge is going to be traded to Raw and he's going to reunite with an old tag team partner."John said. 'Please for the love of all that's holy, let it be Randy.'She pleaded in her mind. "Jay Reso, who is also a heel, will be his new partner. You and Amy will be added into their group and you're all heels."He explained. Vanessa's heart dropped. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'She repeated in her head over and over. "And the last thing is,"Vanessa wondered how this new storyline could get even worse. "You'll be in an on-screen relationship with Jay. No more Jenessa. You're free to leave now. I'll inform the others."He said.

"Sir, you don't understand. I can't be near Jay."She said.

"And why not? Is it because of those ridiculous statements about him hurting you?"

"They aren't ridiculous! They're true!"

John scoffed. "I don't believe them. I think they're just a cry for attention. You will work with Jay. Either that, or you're fired. Got it?"John said, his tone final. Vanessa's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "Good. Now get out."He stated. Vanessa turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

***Locker Room***

The locker room that had been filled with laughing, joking and teasing just seconds ago, had gone completely silent when Vanessa slammed the door on her way in. Everyone looked at Vanessa and they instantly knew she was extremely angry. "What's wrong Pepper?"Jeff said, asking the question on everyone's minds. Jeff, who'd been accepted back into the group as soon as Vanessa had shown up with him today. "John Laurniatis is the _worst_ General Manager in the history of General Managers!"She practically yelled, sitting down next to Jeff on the floor. "Well no dip. Care to elaborate?"Mike stated. After shooting him a glare, Vanessa began to explain her visit to Raw's GM.

"Well first off, he tells me I'm a talentless hack and that he doesn't know why I have the Women's Championship in the first place. So he's says he's going to turn me heel at Survivor Series."She turned to Jeff. "I have to turn on you Jeff."She said sadly. Jeff nodded and put his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "It'll be fine."He said. She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "No it won't be. I have to join Amy and Adam, and Adam's new partner."She said. Adam raised a brow at her. "Alright Ness, details."

"You're being traded to Raw, and you're going to team up with Jay and I have to be in an on-screen relationship with him. He's the guy I leave Jeff for."Vanessa said angrily.

The room went silent again. None of them had expected that. Maryse seemed to be the only clueless one. It really wasn't her fault. She just didn't know like Mike, Randy, Adam, Jeff, Chris, Hunter, Kelly, Melina, and Amy did. "Can someone please explain the tension that has just been created?"She asked in her thick french accent. Everyone looked at Vanessa. They couldn't tell Maryse. It wasn't their place, so it was up to Vanessa. "Go ahead Mikey. Tell her."Vanessa said, waving her hand. Mike leaned in closer to Maryse and whispered the story to her. Her eyes widened as she listened. "That _trou du cul_!"She spat. Vanessa, Adam, and Chris nodded, as they understood the french. Everyone's eyes locked on to the door as someone knocked on it. Kelly stood up and walked over to it.

She poked her head outside the door, and could be heard murmuring to the person on the other side. She closed the door and turned back to the group. "Adam, you, Amy, and Jeff are wanted in John what's his face's office. You too Blondie."Kelly stated,meaning Vanessa. The four nodded and exited the room.

***30 minutes later***

The foursome returned with extremely unhappy looks on their faces. "So what happened?"Randy asked. "Well, Jay was in there smirking his ass off."Amy started. "Then he had the nerve to try to touch me! He isn't allowed to touch me, damn it."Adam complained. "And then he had the balls to eye Vanessa up and down right in front of me."Jeff said. "And I have to be in a promo with him tonight. I hate John Lauriaitis."Vanessa finished. Melina put her hand the the blonde's shoulder. "We all do Essacita. We all do."She said sympathetically. Vanessa sighed. "Yeah. Why the Board of Directors chose him over Hunter is beyond me."She said.

"That's what I said!"Hunter exclaimed.

"He's just a moron Vic. He'll run this show to the ground and then they'll be begging for someone else to do it."Chris said.

"Right?"Mike agreed.

"Don't worry bout it squirt. It'll all be okay.

Vanessa nodded, and tried to cheer up. She couldn't shake the feeling that this new storyline was just going to ruin things.

***Promo***

**The camera showed Vanessa sitting on some crates backstage, the Woman's Championship in her lap. She was smiling down at it when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey baby."She stated. The crowd couldn't hear who she was talking to, but they assumed it was Jeff. "Yeah, I know I can't wait for tonight either. What did you have planned?"She listened for a minute and the next expression that came across her face was a look of pure ectasy. She shivered and smirked. "Sounds like a good time."She replied. She listened again. "Yeah, I'll meet you in your room after the show, okay? Just gotta give me some time to get away from Jeff."She said. That confused the WWE Universe. hadn't she been talking to him in the first place? If not Jeff, then who?**

**"I love you too babe."She said lovingly into her phone. "Alright, see you tonight."She said, hanging up her phone just as Jeff himself came into view. "Hey Babe!"He said happily, kissing her softly. Vanessa smiled at the Charasmactic Enigma. "Hey Jeffy."She said. "Who was on the phone?"He asked, grabbing her hips softly. "Oh just Kelly. She wants me to hang out with her tonight."Vanessa said. Jeff nodded. "Mkay. I guess we'll just have our fun later, huh?"He said. Vanessa nodded, and grabbed two fistfuls of his graphic tee. Her lips crashed onto his and the camera switched off just as things were beginning to get "good" between the couple. This was a PG show after all.**

***Vanessa's POV***

As soon as the camera shut off I couldn't help but laugh into Jeff's lips. He pulled away and laughed too. "You like my dirty talk?"He asked. I laughed again. "Oh yeah totally. It makes me all kinds of hot when you start talking about mops and mop water. So sexy."I said, still laughing. Jeff grinned. "I figured you would. You've got to be the best actress ever. I thought you were going to lose it when I started singing about how to brush your teeth."He replied. I started laughing more. "I almost did. That's why I closed my eyes and did the best orgasm face I could do on such short notice. You were no help."I told him. Jeff smirked. "I don't need to do dirty talk to make you make your orgasm face. I have my own ways of making that face appear."

"Yeah I'm aware of that."

Jeff smirked again. "Simply by doing this."He said, poking me in the side. I forced myself to not make a sound, much to Jeff's disappointment. "Aww, why'd you mute the sound effects? That's the best part!"He pouted. I smirked and tugged lightly at his lip ring that he started wearing again. "You're cute when you pout."I said, still smirking. "Oh gag me with a spoon."I heard the oh so familiar voice of my best friend say. "Shut up Amy. You're just jealous Adam isn't as adorable as Jeff is."I told her without breaking eye contact with Jeff.

"Nice thing to say to the one who convinced What's his face to kick Jay outta the promo."

"Oh yeah. Thanks I guess."

Amy scoffed. "So ungrateful."She said. I smiled, still not breaking eye contact. "I know I am. I love you."I told her. I pictured her rolling her eyes. "I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll just go harass Kelly then."She said, her voice drifting as she walked away. "You're so mean to Amy."Jeff said, smiling. I shook my head. "I am not. It's just been more teasing than usual because she just got her monthly gift."I told him. Jeff scrunched his face up in disgust. "Ew. I don't need to know when Amy is on her...you know what."He said. I laughed.

"Is the word you're going for period?"

"Don't say it! That's gross Ness."

I laughed again. "Such a baby."I said, sliding my arms up his chest and around his neck. Jeff chuckled. "When it comes to that area, yes I am a baby. It's gross and I don't like talking about it."He stated. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Alright. Because I'm a good person, I'll drop it."I told him. "Thank you."He said, breathing a sigh of relief. We were silent for a few seconds before Jeff spoke up again.

"I don't like this new storyline Vanessa. No because you're turning on me, but because of-"

"Jay."I finished for him. Jeff nodded. "I don't trust him, I don't like him, I don't want him touching you and I sure as hell don't want him kissing you."He said, leaning his forehead on mine. I sighed. "You're not the only one that doesn't like it. You know how I feel about it."I reminded him.

"Yeah I know."

"What you just have to remember is that when the stupid GM is making me kiss Jay, is that it's unwillling and I'll be thinking of you."

"I don't think I'll be able to watch him kiss you. I'm kinda hoping I'll be unconsious at Survivor Series so I don't have to see it."

"Which reminds me, we have to all sit down and figure out how we're doing that."I stated. "Which means we have to involve Jay in on it, since he's going to be a part of it."Jeff finished. I nodded. Jeff groaned loudly, obviously upset at the very thought of being civil to Jay. "Look, I'll make you a deal. Be civil to him and I'll give you a treat."I prompted. Jeff perked up a little.

"What kind of treat?"He asked curiously.

"What haven't we done in almost over a month?"

"When would I recieve this treat?"

"As soon as we're alone."

Jeff sighed and nodded. "Alright. You have a deal. I'll be civil and won't try to kill him."He said, thrusting his hand towards me. I smiled and shook it. "Thank you. Now I just have to get Adam to agree to this."

***John Laurniaitis' office***

We'd all been prepared to tell John our idea of what to do for Survivor Series. Jay had even contributed some really good ideas. However, John already had something planned and things were gonna go his way or no way. "Now if you'd all just shut up for a second with your ideas, I'll tell you what's really going to occur."He said in his normal raspy voice. We all nodded, and grew quiet. "Now. This is all going to take place before the Women's title match, which I'm hoping Amy's going to win."John said, earning a glare from Jeff and I. "Vanessa's going to meet up with Jay, with the camera following of course. They're gonna talk for a few minutes and then Jay's going to ask for a kiss, to which Vanessa relunctantly agrees to. Now everyone knows she's cheating on Jeff with Jay. Jeff himself doesn't know yet though. Now it's just before the match and again Jay shows up, wishing Vanessa luck, or in other words, kissing her good luck. He leaves just before Jeff shows up, who also 'wishes her good luck'. They go to the ring for the match. After the match Jay's gonna make his way down to the ring and attack Jeff. Vanessa will talk some smack, tell Jeff it's over and will throw her ring at his chest. Then she'll walk over to Adam and Amy, and they'll accept her with open arms, along with Jay. The End."

"Thank God I won't have to see it."Jeff whispered in my ear. I nodded. I was just as unhappy about this as Jeff was. The less torture poor Jeff had to be put through, though, the better. Right? Right. "Sounds like a good plan sir!"Jay said, giving John a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. "Kiss ass."I whispered. Jeff snickered, while John shot me a glare. "You shut your mouth."He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't talk to my fiance like that. The only reason she's going along with any of this bullshit is because she doesn't want to get fired, which if you even did I'm sure Vince would kick your ass for firing the most popular Diva on the roster."Jeff stood up, taking me with him as I had been holding his hand. "If I ever hear about you bad mouthing her, or treating her unfairly just because you don't like her, then you and I are going to have a problem Laurinaitis, and trust me. You don't want to have a problem with me when it comes to Vanessa. Just ask that fucking creep over there."John sat in his chair, stunned.

"C'mon Ness. We're leaving."Jeff said, and began leading me out of John's office. He pushed me in front of him and slammed the door for effect. Jeff grabbed my hand and once again, began leading me in the direction of the exit. "What about my stuff?"I asked, taking 3 steps for every step he took. "Amy'll get it."He said. I nodded. "Alright."I said, and continued to let him lead me away.

**Sorry this took so long! I had some crazy writers block you guys. I was with my friend this weekend though, and she gave me this idea and it all spewed out nicely I think. I hope you guys like it. I love having John in this. Everyone hates him. Plus he makes for a good "rival" for Nessa. You'll see what I mean later if you don't now. Review please! It'll make me happy!**

**Natters: Well I'm glad you're forgiving him. How can anyone stop loving Jeff? He's JEFF HARDY! haha. I know she's perfect for him, and I can't wait for Adam to propose. Oh crap. Just ruined that. Oh well. You don't know when it's gonna happen so...yeah...MOVING ON! Indeed, Mark's a very good parent. Just wait till later. *smirks***

**Reina: Yay :)**

**Anon: Indeed! I agree so much about the toilet thing ahah**

**Boobookins123: Whoa. Dude, you reviewed a whole crap load of the chapters for this. I love you! Haha. I'm glad you're liking this and if you want a dose of Mikey/Vanessa...I have a oneshot about them...check it out? You get major props though. You're mega dedicated and I loved reading all your reviews.**


	59. Survivor Series

Chapter 59

November 20th, 2011

6:52 PM

Survivor Series

***3rd Person POV***

In an almost deserted locker room, Jeff and Vanessa sat together on the black leather couch. Vanessa had her legs tucked underneath her, and her head was leaning on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff's head rested atop Vanessa's. They were as close as two separate people could be, with their fingers laced together. Neither one of them said anything, they just sat in the silence, both lost in their thoughts. Unbeknowest to the other, they were both thinking the same thing. Vanessa turning on Jeff tonight could cause real problems between the two.

While Vanessa had forgiven Jeff, he knew that the trust still hadn't returned, and while he'd promised to not over react about this whole thing, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the idea of his soon to be wife kissing on some other guy very long, fake or not. Things were probably gonna get tense between them because of this. They didn't need the tension right now. They were getting married in less than two months, after all. They simulataneously sighed. Vanessa half smiled at how in sync they seemed to be tonight. Jeff started to speak, but was interupted by someone knocking on the door. "It's open!"Jeff said loudly, not wanting to move from his position. A pimply faced 20-something kid poked his head in the room. "Mr Lauriniaitis would like to see you two in his office. He says it's in regards to tonight."He said. Jeff and Vanessa both nodded, and moved to get up. "We'll be there in a few minutes."Jeff said, his voice flat. The kid nodded and walked out.

"Wonder what he wants now."Jeff mused.

"Something stupid, I'm sure."Vanessa replied, her voice just as flat as Jeff's.

"I guess we'll find out. C'mon Pepper."

***John's Office***

As the couple made their way into John's office, they were extremely surprised to see the Chairman of the WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, in there as well. "You're such a freaking idiot. Why are they letting you run Raw?"They heard Vince say with an exasperated sigh. Jeff cleared his throat, letting the two know he and Vanessa were there. Vince looked away from John Lauriniatis, and looked at the couple. "And here they are, the couple that you plan on breaking up, Laurinaitis. Jeff, Vanessa. Sit down."Vince said, and Vanessa and Jeff did as he asked.

"What are you doing here sir?"Vanessa asked.

"I'm here to right this idiots wrongs. When I heard he'd put you in a storyline with the man who had defiled you, I decided to intervene."Vince said to Vanessa.

Her bright green eyes lit up. "Really? So does that mean I don't have to turn on Jeff tonight, and that I don't have to turn heel?"She asked in a hopeful voice. Vince smiled sadly at her. "Sadly Vanessa, no. That's not what's going to happen. You're still going to have to turn heel."He said. The light in Vanessa's eyes vanished and they became dull. "Oh...I see."She said, obviously disappointed by the news. "But-"Vince said. Vanessa and Jeff perked up a bit. "While I can't make this storyline go away completely, I still can sure as hell change it's course. First, I have to ask a completely ridiculous question I already know the answer to. Vanessa, does being in the storyline make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable?"

"Yes, it does."She said quickly.

Vince nodded. "I figured as much. Now. This is what's going to happen. From this point on, I'm handling this storyline, since Johnny Ace over here can't seem to do anything right."He said, causing the couple to smile. At least Vince had some common sense, unlike the current General Manager. "I wouldn't get too excited you two. The heel turn still has to happen tonight, in the original way John planned, with just a little twist. There won't be a kissing scene shown before the match. The crowd needs to be behind you as you enter your title match. Instead, the scene will be shown _after_ the match, and _after_ Jay attacks Jeff. Which means you and Jay still need to shoot that Vanessa."Vince stated. Vanessa nodded slowly, unhappy at having to kiss Jay. "Now we move on. Vanessa, you need to be ringside for Jay's title match tonight. Only because he's going over tonight and he's winning the WWE Championship from Alberto Del Rio."She nodded again. "Fast forward. The Rumble's over, and the new and improved E&C with the addition of Amy and Vanessa is thriving and doing well. Then a certain young Hardy brother starts showing himself around the backstage area of Raw. Jeff's not really doing anything all that exciting, just talking or something along that nature with the other guys. Then there comes the moment when Vanessa and Jeff come face to face once more. You two talk about something, I'm not entirely sure at this point but it has to be provacitive so Jay will get involved. We're, as in creative and I, hoping at this point Jay still has the title, so it'll make the match between Jeff and Jay at Elimination Chamber better. During that match, Vanessa will turn on Jay, and you'll both act like it was all a huge elaborate plan. End result, Vanessa's face again."said Vince. "That's 4 months you have to deal with him Vanessa. It's not what you want to hear, I know, but it's the best I can do."

"No, this is good Vince. I can deal with him for four months. Thank you."She said.

Vince nodded. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't do more. But right now, I'm going to need for you to shoot that scene with Jay..."He trailed off. Vanessa relunctantly nodded. She glanced at Jeff using her periphreal vision. Surprisingly, Jeff had stayed silent throughout this entire conversation. "Well...go do that then."Vince said awkwardly. She nodded again, and stood up. Jeff followed her out of the office. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, he finally said something. "It's better than nothing I guess."He said quietly. Vanessa nodded slowly.

"Um...do you want to come? Or-"

"I'll just wait for you in the family locker room."Jeff said.

Vanessa nodded, biting on her bottom lip a bit. Jeff kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see you soon."He said, to which Vanessa also nodded at. She watched him walk away for a few seconds, and then turned to go shoot the scene with Jay. Vanessa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

* * *

Jay gave Vanessa a large grin when he saw her. "Nessie."He said happily. Vanessa nodded in acknowledgement. "You cut your hair."He said, picking up a lock of her now short hair. Over the weekend, she'd let Jewels have her fun and cut her hair. It was now a few inches above her shoulders and slightly slanted. "And you dyed it."He said, picking up a bright green lock. Once Jewels had finished, Jeff had decided since she got a new haircut, why not put some color in it? Vanessa now had blue, green, black, purple and red streaks in her hair. "It looks pretty."He told her. Vanessa sighed. "Thanks."She said. Jay's grin widened. "Anytime my dear. Now where is that director?"He said, looking around.

"I believe that would be me."Said a raspy voice.

Vanessa could've died. Really? Freaking John Laurniaitis? Really? "Ah, hello sir! What would you like me and Vanessa to do?"Jay asked, a little too eagerly for Vanessa's liking. "I want this to be a very Attitude Era-like kiss. That should help. Other than that, I don't care how you do it."John said. Vanessa groaned. "Fuck."She whispered. She and Jay quickly came up with a reason for them to kiss, and John told the cameraman to start recording.

* * *

***Amy's POV***

I watched the door of the locker room, waiting for it to open and for Vanessa to walk through it. I knew she had to do a scene with Jay. I also knew that Jeff wasn't with her, meaning she was alone. With Jay. "She'll be back soon Amy."Melina said, patting my shoulder. I nodded, but continued to watch the door. I knew Jeff was too. I saw the door open, and Vanessa walked though it. I frowned. She looked awful. She just looked downright upset and depressed. This wasn't going to be good for her, I could tell you that now.

"Hey Vee-Vee!"Adam called to her, a big grin on his face. I smiled a little. He was trying to make her smile. If Adam was smiling, then Vanessa was smiling. Not this time though. She just walked over to Jeff and curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Not even acknowledging Adam. Jeff sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay Pepper. It's gonna be okay."He whispered to her. I looked around and noticed I was the only one watching them interact. Everyone else was giving them their privacy. I leaned on Adam and sighed.

"I know Ames. I can see it too. It bothers me just as much as it bothers you."He told me.

"Did you see the look on her face when she walked in?"I asked.

"Of course I did. This is slowly tearing her apart."

"I want to help her Adds. I just don't know how."

"The sad thing is Amy, we can't do anything. Our input doesn't matter."

"Only Jeff's does, right?"

"Right. He's the only one she wants support from right now. If she wanted one of us, she would've come to us."

"But she didn't..."

"Jeff will take care of her Amy."

I sighed heavily. "He'd better."I said, looking back to Jeff and Vanessa. Mike and Maryse had moved a little further down the couch to give them some space. Maryse was even sitting in his lap. Whether that was for Jeff and Vanessa, or for herself, I didn't know. Vanessa seemed pretty out of it, and didn't notice though.

***Vanessa w/ Jeff Hardy VS Lita w/ Edge for the WWE Women's Chamionship (3rd Person POV)***

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_So hey where we going tell me_

_Where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury energy and passion_

**The audience booed loudly as Lita entered with Edge at her side. The extreme diva had a cocky smirk plastered onto her face that matched Edge's perfectly. She tossed her ruby red hair over her shoulder before entering the ring. "Lita seems to be very confident she's going to win tonight."Jerry said. Cole nodded. "Yes she does. I would be quite cocky too, if I had The Rated R Superstar in my corner."Jerry shrugged. "Vanessa's got Jeff in her corner. Not that she needs help winning this match anyway."he replied. Soon the very familiar music of the Women's Champion started up, at which Jerry grinned at. "And here comes my pick! Vanessa!"**

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The WWE Universe cheered loudly as their current Women's Champion entered the ring area with her fiance, Jeff Hardy, in tow. "Vanessa looks absolutely gorgeous with that new haircut!"Jerry exclaimed. Cole chuckled a little. "You'd better be careful with what you say tonight King. Her fiance is ringside."He teased, surprising Jerry that Cole was being so civil. Maybe he was finally getting over himself? "Looks like we have a stare down occuring in the ring King."Cole said, motioning to the ring. Vanessa and Lita were glaring at each other like their lives depended on them glaring at the other woman. "This match is set for onefall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger. From Atlanta, Georgia, accompanied by The Rated R Superstar, Edge, Lita!"Lillian declared. Lita's name caused a bunch of booes, and you suck's to break out. "Introducing the Champion, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Accompanied by Jeff Hardy, Vanessa!"Lillian said, causing a bunch of cheers at Vanessa's name. Once Lillian was safely outside the ring, Charles called for the bell to be rung. The match had began.**

***Meanwhile, inside John Laurinaitis' office***

"Sir, I implore you to see reason. Vanessa will be fine."John said, pleading with his boss. Vince glared at the slightly younger man. "Don't 'sir' me, Laurniaitis! You are in huge trouble. Just wait until my daughter sees how tonight turns out. Vanessa is a close friend of hers and she's not going to like that you putting her friend in a storyline with Jay."Vince said, turning his gaze back to the match. Vanessa and Amy worked extremely well together, Vince noticed. That'll be good for the storyline. "Sir, I wonder if I could ask you something?"John said, bringing Vince back from his musings. He raised a silver brow at him. "Do you really think you're in a position to be asking me anything?"Vince asked. John swallowed hard before continuing.

"I want to turn Raw back to TV-14 sir. I want us to break out of the PG Era. I think more people will watch."

Vince mulled that over. It was true, back in the Attitude Era days they did have more viewers. However, you couldn't just recreate the Attitude Era without it seeming crappy and cheesy. Plus most of the WWE's fanbase were children. "That's something you'd have to bring up at the next Board meeting Laurinaitis."He said. John nodded. "But sir, would I have your vote of confidence?"John asked. Vince thought the idea over again. A TV rating of TV-14 would help certain Superstars break out of their mediocre phases...plus it'd be quite interesting to see how John Cena would pull it off..."Alright. If you bring this up, you have my vote Laurinaitits."John grinned. "On one condition."Vince said. "Don't do anything else with Vanessa without concerning me first you idiot."

***Back to Lita VS Vanessa***

**"I think Vanessa's gonna wrap this match up King."Cole observed. Jerry had to agree. Vanessa was patiently waiting for Lita to get up on her feet again, most likely for her to deliever the Blackout. Edge however, had other plans. He grabbed at her ankle, making her almost trip. Vanessa turned around to yell at her brother to stay out of this. Lita took that moment to grab Vanessa and attempt a roll up pin. Vanessa kicked out at 2 1/2. Lita angrily grabbed a handful of Vanessa's hair and kicked her in the face, causing her to fall backwards on the mat. She didn't waste any time and immeadiately went for the Litasault, which connected.**

**1.**

**2.**

**Just as the ref's hand was about to slap the mat for the third time, Vanessa's shoulder popped up. She wasn't giving up that easy. Lita was begining to get frustrated, which was good for Vanessa, bad for Lita. The two began to go at it a little longer until out of the blue, Vanessa landed the Blackout. However, instead of pinning Lita like she normally would, she walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top. The audience cheered loudly as Vanessa imitated the Litasault. Vanessa quickly covered Lita for the pin.**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Vanessa was still the champ! Charles handed Vanessa her belt as her music began playing. As Jeff attempted to get in the ring, he was attacked by none other than Edge. Edge yanked Jeff down off of the ring apron and began the kick him in various places. Vanessa yelled for Edge to stop, but he didn't. As she was about to intervene, Lita grabbed ahold of her. Not viciously, just rough enough to hold her in place. Vanessa's eyes widened as she heard Christian's theme begin to play.**

**Christian walked cockily down the ramp, and to the ring. He threw a smirk Vanessa's way as he grabbed a mic. He walked over to where Edge had Jeff held captive. "Hello Jeff. You don't look too good."He said to him. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Christian. "Now, the only reason I'm out here is because of something I'm tired of seeing happening."He stated. Jeff looked at Christian like he was crazy. Christian looked back over to Vanessa and threw her a wink. "How you doin' babe."He said in a flirtatious way. Vanessa half smiled at him. "Idiot."She said. Christian turned back to a confused Jeff, who was currently looking between Christian and his fiance. "Now. To get to why I'm out here in the first place. I'm tired of seeing you and **_**my **_**Vanessa kiss time and time again."He said. **

**"What the hell are you talking about, **_**your**_** Vanessa?"Jeff asked.**

**Christian smirked. "I figured you'd ask. Why don't you take a look at the TitanTron. I have some footage you might wanna see."He motioned to the Titantron, which began to play a clip from earlier today.**

***Christian's Clip***

_The camera showed Vanessa talking on the phone with someone. She was grinning. "Friday was such a good time. I loved my surprise."She said into her phone. "You have another surprise for me?"She asked, confused. The camera panned out to reveal Christian behind her. "Turn around."He said. Vanessa smiled, and turned around. "Christian!"She exclaimed, and hugged the blonde tightly. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby. How's my favorite girl?"He asked._

_"Better now that you're here."Vanessa said._

_"You got any extra time for me?"_

_"Sadly no. Jeff's waiting for me."_

_Christian pulled away from her. "When are you going to leave him Nessa? I love you more than he does. I know you love me just as much."He asked, looking a little upset. Vanessa sighed. "Soon, babe. Soon. It's just hard, ya know? Jeff doesn't really deserve what I'm doing to him...he's a good guy."She said. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I see."He said bitterly. Vanessa smiled. "Don't get all upset at me. I'm doing the best I can."She said._

_"It just bugs me that he gets to kiss you in front of the entire WWE Universe, yet I have to wait for you to get away from him to get a kiss."Christian complained. Vanessa sighed. "I know babe. But look on the bright side, we're alone now aren't we?"She prompted. He smirked. "We are. I thought you had to get back to Jeff?"He said. Vanessa smiled suggestively, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He can wait."She said, crashing her lips to Christian's. _

***Back to the ring***

**The crowd instantly started to boo at Vanessa who now had her arm wrapped around Lita's waist and vice versa. The two were obviously friends again. Before Jeff could even respond to what he'd just seen, Christian attacked him. Edge released Jeff and let him fall to the ground in a heap. He and Christian high-fived and began to follow the women up the ramp. They didn't even seem to care about the huge negative reaction they were getting.**

***Amy's POV***

As soon as we all got past the curtain, Jay immeadiately left. Smart move on his part, because I think Adam was about to tear his head off. I looked at Vanessa, and that look was on her face again. I shook my head. My best friend had to be the best actress in the business. "You going to wait for Jeff?"I asked her. She silently nodded. I looked over to Adam. "We'll wait with you."Adam said, reading my mind. She nodded again, and kept her eyes trained on the curtain. A few minutes later, Jeff walked through it. Vanessa instantly walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry Jeff."She whispered. "It's okay Vanessa. I know it's all fake..."He trailed off. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and looked at Adam, who was looking in my direction too. At that point I knew we were both thinking the same thing. This can't be good.

**Ello! I present, Chapter 59! Yay Ronni :). You like? I thought so! Sooo the 3 hour Raw was iight. Nothing really spectaular happening. I liked the Cena's mangina thing though. Very funny :D. I agreed with the Miz's trash talking though. He's right. Also, I'm sad to report this, but Christian won't be at Survivor Series. He's hurt :/. It's upsetting. I know I write him evil, but I love him still...anyways. Review please!**

**Boobookins123: Haha sorry for scaring you! I know, everyone hates John Laurniaitits! He's a looooser!**

**Natterssss: He really is. I understand. You realize he's not texting anyone right? He hasn't got any friends to text! You know this is revenge! Haha. I don't care if it's mean or not! Haha I did reveal a spoiler. Oh wells :) I love ya Nat.**

**Reina: :) Thank you**

**Litawwediva06: Firstly, I love your username :D. Secondly, yepp. Let's add another reason to that extremely loooooong list of reasons to hate John Lauriaitis!**


	60. Falling Apart

_Falling Apart-Zebrahead_

_Manipulations on my mind_

_Expectations well defined_

_Frustrate me_

_Liberate me_

_Cause everything's falling apart_

_You can't control me, You can't control me_

_Everything's falling apart_

_Now I can't see you_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_I can't see you_

_Cause everything's falling apart_

Chapter 60

November 21st, 2011

9:00 PM

Monday Night Raw

_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_and find me waiting there you'll see, _

_if you just close your eyes_

_if you just close your eyes!_

**The audience's boos reached an astonishing level when the New WWE Champion's music began to blare throughout the arena. Christian stood at the stage, a smirk upon his face. He had the WWE Championship resting on his left shoulder, and with his right hand he held the WWE Women's Champion's hand. Vanessa herself seemed to of gone through not only a change in attitude, but also a change in style. The slightly conservative Vanessa was gone. This Vanessa dressed much more...suggestively. She had on tight black leather pants, bright blue high heeled boots, and a Christian "Hit the Switch" t-shirt that was cut to reveal way too much cleavage. Her own title was hooked around her right shoulder. She too had a smirk upon her face.**

**They walked down the ramp, ignoring the loud boos they were getting. As they stood on the apron together, Christian pulled the bottom and the second rope apart, allowing for easier access for Vanessa. She smiled at him, and entered the ring. He followed her in. When they were both in the ring he grabbed her chin and kissed her sweetly. The crowd was displeased with their PDA, that was obvious by the booing. Christian ignored them and grabbed himself a mic. "You people don't seem to happy with me and Vanessa tonight. I wonder why?"He mused. "Is it because we both won our title matches last night? Is it because we joined up with Edge and Lita? No? It couldn't be because we totally screwed over Jeff Hardy, would it?"At this, the boos filled the entire arena. Christian smirked. "I knew you all didn't like me, but you turn your backs on your Women's Champion just because she upgraded to someone better?"He asked the WWE Universe.**

**Vanessa shrugged as the crowd booed at her. She wasn't bothered by it. She looked up at Christian and said "Oh well. I don't care." Christian grabbed her chin again, and smiled. "Of course you don't care babe. You don't need them."He said into the mic. Vanessa smiled up at him and nodded. Christian turned his attention back to the crowd. "Now, I'd like to take a moment to ask the man who helped make last night possible, to come to the ring. You all know him, I've been his partner many a time. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Edge!"He said, motioning to the stage as Edge's theme music hit.**

_You think you know me._

_On this day, I see clearly._

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place,_

_And A broken dream_

_and we're leaving it all behind!_

_On this day, it's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Another chance to feel aliiiiiiiive!_

**Edge entered the arena with his girlfriend Lita in tow. The couple was greeted with loud boos, much like Jay and Vanessa were. Like them, they didn't care one little bit. As Edge got in the ring, he was greeted with a man hug from Christian, and Lita was greeted with a huge hug from her best friend. Edge and Vanessa looked at each other, both wearing the signature Copeland smirk. The brother and sister hugged each other tightly. As everyone was finishing the greetings, Christian handed Edge his own mic. "What's up buddy?"He said, happily greeting his friend.**

***Vanessa's POV***

I sighed mentally as Adam and Jay went about their talking. Regardless of what I thought of Jay, he and Adam had amazing chemistry together. Anyone with eyes could see it. I looked around at the WWE Universe. Most of them looked genuinely ticked off at us. I chuckled, remembering I was -and still am- the same way. I looked down at the outfit I had on. Honestly, the only thing I didn't like was the shirt. I sighed mentally again as Adam and Jay talked about how much of a loser Jeff was. The only people that were happy about this storyline were Jay and John Laurniaitis. I sure as hell didn't like it, Amy didn't, neither did Adam, Mikey, Randy, Shawn, Hunter, Melina, Kelly, Maryse and anyone else that knew the real story. I felt so guilty, kissing Jay when I'm engaged to Jeff. I knew Jeff hated it just as much as me, maybe even more. I sighed for real this time. Jeff and I hadn't gotten along very well this morning. I'd wanted him to stay, but he didn't want any part of tonight. I wouldn't call it a fight...just a slight disagreement.

***Earlier***

_"Jeff, why won't you stay tonight? I'd feel much better if I knew you were backstage waiting for me."Vanessa said timidly. For some reason, she'd been on edge alot recently. Jeff just shook his head. "No Vanessa."He said, and continued to get his stuff around. Vanessa sighed and sat on the edge of their bed. "Please?"She asked. "I said no Vanessa."He replied, his voice a little louder this time. "But Jeff-"He cut her off. "Vanessa. I am not going to stay here and watch you and Jay act all lovey dovey with each other, so get that through your head!"He snapped. Vanessa quickly shut up. She silently watched Jeff finish his packing. He grabbed his suitcase and started rolling it to the door._

_"I love you Jeff..."Vanessa said quietly._

_Jeff stopped and sighed. "I know."Was all he said before he closed the door behind him. Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat. 'He didn't say it back...'She thought. Vanessa shook her head, attempting to shake away any negative thoughts. 'He's just upset. Everything's completely fine.'She said, convincing herself of this. She smiled, and nodded. "And now, to go see my Amykins."She said aloud._

***Adam's POV(after the promo)***

Jay disappeared quickly after we got backstage. No surprise there. He knew that no matter how buddy buddy we acted out there, it didn't change what he'd done to my sister. "Are you okay Vanessa? You looked a little bit out of it out there."I heard Amy say. I looked away from the direction Jay had gone, and turned to Amy and Vanessa. "Of course I'm okay Ames."Vanessa said with a chuckle. Amy nodded. "Oh really? You're fine?"She asked. Vanessa nodded. Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Well if you're so fine then why did I see tears in your eyes when you came to see me earlier? Hmm?"She pressed. Vanessa paled. She knew she was caught.

"Is everything okay sis?"I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah Addy. Everything's fine. Amy's just being over protective."She said. "I promise."She stated. "Triple pinky promise me everything's alright."I told her. She smiled and chuckled. She held her pinky out and hooked it with mine. "Adam, I triple pinky promise that everything's alright."Vanessa said. I nodded. "Now can I leave? Chris wanted to show me some of his band's new music."She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Go if you must."I told her. She grinned and kissed my cheek. "Love you big brother."She looked at Amy. "I suppose I love you too Amykins."She said. After that she was gone.

"Did you seriously just buy that whole plate of shit she was trying to feed you?"Amy asked me. I shook my head. "Of course I didn't Amy. I know when my little sister is upset about something, no matter how hard she attempts to hide it. Something's bothering her big time. I just don't know what."

***Meanwhile, in Cameron, North Carolina***

It was just before 9 pm when Jeff Hardy walked into his father's house with Vanessa's pug in his arms. He set Chloe on the ground and chuckled as she ran into the living room. "Dad! I'm here!"Jeff called out, slipping his scarf and winter jacket off. Cameron had gotten a good 2 feet of snow today, and it was extremely cold outside. "I'm in the living room son!"His dad yelled back. Jeff walked into the living room and chuckled again at Chloe. She was seated in Gil's lap, happily licking his fingers. Jeff noticed Matt was sitting on the couch, also laughing at the pug. "How are you today Jeff?"Gil asked, petting Chloe. Jeff smiled and took the chair next to his Dad. "I'm good Dad."He replied. "And you?"Gil laughed. "I'm doin' much better now that you've brought me my puggie."He said. Jeff laughed.

"Sorry Dad, that's Vanessa's 'puggie' and you know it."

Gil shrugged. "We can share Miss Chloe. I'm sure my Nessa won't mind. No she won't."He said in a baby voice, obviously talking to Chloe more than Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at his elder brother. "Sup Matt?"He greeted. Matt shrugged."Same old, same old."The older Hardy Brother replied. Jeff nodded. "I see."He turned to Gil, who was still happily playing with the pug. "So what've you been up to today Dad?"He asked. Gil shrugged once more. "Nothin' really. Jus' been waitin' on you."He said. Before Jeff could reply, the familiar theme song of Raw began playing. Jeff looked at the T.V and back to his Dad. "Since when do you watch Raw Dad?"He asked.

"Since Vanessa was on it. She's gonna be part of the family right here quick. I needa support her too. It ain't all about you Jeffrey."Gil said, teasing a little. "Plus I need another reason to hate that Christian fella. He just irks the crap outta me."He stated, turning his attention to the T.V screen. Christian's music began to play shortly after Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler opened the show. "Speak of the devil!"Gil said. Jeff found himself glaring at the T.V screen. "Man, I bet Vanessa is pissed that she's got to wear that shirt."Matt commented.

"Yeah."Was all Jeff said.

The longer Jeff watched their segment, the angrier he got. He about lost it when Jay kised her. "Jeff if you break mah chair, you're gonna buy me another one."Gil said. Jeff hadn't even noticed he'd been digging his fingers into the chair in his anger. He quickly let go of it. "Sorry Dad..."He said, his eyes glued on the screen. "Julie did an awesome job with her hair."Matt said. Gil nodded in agreement. Jeff stayed silent throughout the entire segment. He noticed about halfway through it, Vanessa checked out. She was deep in thought about something...he'd have to ask her later. Jeff's glare increased as Jay and Vanessa kissed once more as they were leaving the ring area. Not 5 minutes after the promo ended, Jeff's phone started ringing. "I'm so addicted to, all the things you do. When you're going down on me, inbetween the sheets."Jeff's phone sang the lyrics of Addicted by Saving Abel. He walked over to his coat and plucked his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey babe."Jeff answered.

"Hey Jeffy..."Vanessa said in a soft voice.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Um...no...not really."

Jeff sighed mentally. She was going to be difficult. "Look Ness, I know by the tone of your voice, something's wrong. So why don't you just tell me?"He said. He heard Vanessa sigh. "Nothing's wrong Jeff. I just wanted to see if you'd watch my match tonight? I'm goin' against Natalya."She said softly. Jeff chewed the inside of his cheek a little. He really didn't feel like watching Jay escort Vanessa to the ring, running his hands all over her. "I'm kinda helping my Dad do some stuff tonight...sorry babe."He told her. Jeff could practically imagine the hurt look on her face. "Oh. Well then I'll just let you go then."Vanessa said, her voice almost inaudible. "I'll see you Wednesday."Jeff said. "Yeah..."She whispered. "I love you Jeff."Vanessa said quietly.

"Yeah."was his reply, and he hung up. He was unknowingly breaking her heart by not saying he loved her.

***Vanessa's POV(Towards the end of Raw)***

I quickly wiped away the tears as they fell. That was the second time Jeff had practically blown me off. Why wouldn't he say he loved me? Did I do something? Was it this whole fiasco with Jay? On top of that, I ended up losing my match too. I just couldn't focus. Natalya seemed to ntoice I was out of it and she took full advantage of it. Now my mind had gone back to Jeff. "What's wrong Ness?"Someone asked. I looked up and saw Phil looking at me, concern on his face. I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah...I'm fine."I told him, wiping away some more tears. "You don't look too fine. C'mon, tell Uncle Phil what's wrong."He said, putting an arm around me.

"Uncle Phil?"I asked, chuckling a little.

He grinned. "Yupp. Now quit stalling. Tell me what's wrong in the land of Vanessa Copeland."He said. I sighed and told him the watered down version of my situation. "Well I'm sorry to hear that you and Jeff are having problems. Just remember, every couple argues, and every couple disgrees. You two are going to be all lovey dovey again next week. It's going to be all good."Phil told me, patting my back gently. I sighed. I wanted to believe it'd be that easy but I just had a bad feeling, like things were going to get worse before they got better.

***John Laurnaitis' office***

"What I want to know, is why you feel you need to return on my brand. Why not your home brand?"John Laurniaitis asked the man in his office. The other man looked at John like he was dirt. "That's none of your concern. Now, are we going to sign me onto Raw or not?"He said. John nodded. "Yes, we defnintely are. Here, just sign there and we'll start playing clips of your return. You'll return to the ring at the TLC pay per view. Does that sound good?"John asked the much bigger man. He grinned, which just creeped Laurnaitis out. "It's perfect."

**Heyyyyy :D. Chapter 60 for ya guys. Hope you enjoy it! I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't add much more in here without it all taking away from the point in this chapter. So, I'm uber excited at the fact that the day I'm uploading this is the date in the story too! Woo! Also, hell yes! CM Punk is the NEW WWE Champion!(Hence why he's in here) I'm soooo freaking happy you've no idea. Ahh...Survivor Series was pretty awesome. Can't wait for Raw tonight..Review please!**

**Naaaaaaaaaaaaat: Mwahahah. Indeed I am evil. That's what you get for making me mad at Adam! Yes, well done Vince. Everyone loves Vince...I miss Vince...Anyway, Adam will propose when I want him too! Cool your jets! Haha. Dude, Mikey lost last night and it upsetted me. Poor Mikey :(**

**Boobookins123: Haha I didn't mean to scare ya! I understand, they both suck. Not Jay though...I love Jay...and yeah! It is a good idea! I dislike the PG era.**

**Litawwediva06:Thank you :). Don't worry, I have something veeeeerrrrry special planned. It's gonna happen in two or three months(in the story). all will be well!**

**Reina: I'm happy you love it, and about doin' Mick's walk down memory lane, which superstar would you be interested to see in that? And if I did do it, should I change the person who does it? Let me know miss Reina!**


	61. A not so thankful Thanksgiving

_Jealous Guy-John Lennon_

_I was dreaming of the past_

_and my heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control_

_I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you _

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_;_

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside_

_I was shivering inside_

_Oh I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh my I didn't want to hurt you _

_I'm just a jealous guy_

Chapter 61

November 23rd

2:35 PM

Jeff and Vanessa's house

***3rd Person POV***

Jeff walked into his house with Adam, Amy, and Judy in tow. It had been decided that Thanksgiving would be held at Jeff and Vanessa's house this year. Vanessa, Judy, and Amy were going to cook. "Vanessa! I'm home!"Jeff called out into the house. "I'm upstairs!"Vanessa yelled. Jeff looked at the group behind him. "I'll go get her. You guys just make yourself comfortable."He told them, and began to walk upstairs in search of Vanessa. As he got upstairs, he could tell she was in their "art room", where they did all their various art projects at.

"Yes Phil, I am almost done with your painting."He heard Vanessa say with a chuckle.

Jeff wondered why she was talking to Phil, and he also wondered why she would be painting him something. He peeked into the room, and leaned on the door frame. Vanessa had her back to him, and didn't see him. She had her phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder, and she had a paintbrush that was putting finishes touches on a painting, in her left hand. "Tell me again why I'm doing this for you?"She asked. She listened for a second and laughed. "Yeah I understand you're awesome. I honestly don't know why Kelly and you didn't work out."She told him.

"Whatcha paintin' babe?"Jeff asked, finally letting her know he was there.

Vanessa turned around to look at Jeff. She grinned at him. "Hey Skittles."She said. "Hey Phil, I'm gonna have to let you go. Jeff's home."She said into her phone. "Yes Phil, I'll bring your painting to your room before Raw on Monday."She laughed at something he said and nodded. "Yes, I'll be sure to give Jeff a kiss for you. Talk to you later Philly."Vanessa placed her phone on the floor, and stood up. Jeff laughed softly at the paint she had all over her face. "You can't paint without getting some on your face can you?"He teased. She shook her head and walked over to Jeff, wrapping her arms around him. Their lips met in a kiss. Neither of them mentioned to the other how it seemed to lack spark, and instead just shrugged the feeling off. "Amy, Adam and your Mom are downstairs."Jeff said. Vanessa smiled and nodded. "Tell them I'll be down in two minutes. I have to finish Phil's painting. I just need to add one last thing onto it."She said.

"I'll just wait for you."Jeff said. Vanessa shrugged. "Okay. Hang on then."She said, and walked back over to the painting. She reached down and grabbed the paintbrush and dipped it in the black jar of paint. She brought it to the canvas and added his hair in. She looked at it and smiled, obviously satisfied with her work. She stepped back to admire it, and Jeff stepped forward to do the same. "I don't care if he gets annoyed that I gave him long hair, he looks better with it."She told Jeff. Jeff laughed weakly. He honestly didn't care about Phil at this moment. "Do you think it looks good?"She asked. Jeff nodded. "Yeah. It looks amazing."He replied. "Now can we can downstairs?"He asked. Vanessa nodded, grabbed her phone and they went down to greet everyone else.

As the couple walked into the living room they noticed Amy was missing. "Where's my Amykins?"Vanessa asked. "In the kitchen of course. Said something about getting into your Oreos."Adam answered. "ADAM YOU TATTLETALE!"Amy yelled from the kitchen. Vanessa laughed, shaking her head. She smiled at her mother. "Hey Momma. How was your flight?"She asked, hugging her. Judy smiled at her youngest. "It was fine dear. The only thing I can complain about is it wasn't fast enough for my liking. I"ve missed you Nessie."The older woman said. Vanessa and Judy separated and she moved on to her brother. Before Vanessa could even say anything, Adam had her engulfed in a huge bear hug that included him spinning her around.

"I missed you too Addy. Even though I saw you two days ago."She said into his chest.

"I'm glad you missed me, because I missed my baby sister soooooo much!"He said, dragging out the o's in so for effect. After a few more minutes of hugging, Adam released her. Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, getting it out of her face. "Okay. So Amy's next."

"What about Amy?"said the redhead now standing in the living room. Vanessa turned around to smile at her best friend. The smile disappeared when she noticed a handful of Oreos in the extreme diva's hand. "Amy...did you eat all of my Oreos?"The multicolor haired woman asked. Amy gave a guiltly smile and she nodded. "I love you?"She tried. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Skank."She said.

"Hey! I resent that!"The fiery woman said.

"That's the point genius. You're supposed to!"

"You're such a bitch."

"I learn from the bitchiest."

"Adam."The two woman said in unison, smiling. They looked at Adam who just rolled his eyes. "And this is why I don't enjoy you two hanging out. You gang up on me."He told them. Judy hugged her oldest. "It's okay Addy. Mommy still loves you."She said in a baby voice. The girls and Jeff laughed at Adam's expense. As the laughter died down, realization crossed Vanessa's features. She turned to Amy. "Amy! I have to show you something. Come with me!"She said excitedly. She turned to her mother "Mom! You come too!"Judy and Amy nodded and followed Vanessa upstairs, leaving Jeff and Adam alone.

***Adam's POV***

I chuckled softly as Vanessa led Amy and our Mother upstairs. "Wonder what she's gonna show them."I said to Jeff. "Probably the painting she did of the 'oh so awesome Phil'."Jeff said bitterly, sitting on the couch. I raised a brow at him. Since when did he have a real problem with Phil? There was that storyline back in '09 but that was all fake. As far as I had known, Phil and Jeff loved doing that storyline and were good friends. "You and Phil have beef now?"I asked, sitting in a random chair. "I don't have beef. I just don't like that Vanessa and him seem to be very close lately." I fought the urge to laugh. Jeff was jealous!

"You know how she is Jeff. Vanessa likes everyone and gets attached very quickly."I said, trying to help.

"I get that, but does she paint Mike things? Maryse? Kelly? I don't think so."

"Maybe Phil just made her feel better?"I suggested. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I should've known that Jeff would take it wrong. "Make her feel better?"He asked in a low voice. Crap. "Yeah. You know, cheered her up when nobody else did?"I said. That didn't seem to help either, because it only seemed to make him more jealous. "I cheer her up. You cheer her up. She doesn't need anybody else to cheer her up!"He said. I laughed shortly. "She has other people besides us Jeff. It's really not a big deal. Besides, Phil's dating Kelly, isn't he?"

"Guess not anymore. I heard Vanessa saying she didn't know why they didn't work out, because he was so awesome."Jeff said, the bitterness still in his tone.

Fuck. This was now going to be extremely difficult. "Vanessa tells Mike all the time he's awesome and they've been friends for a long time now. Nothing's happened between them."I said.

"One of the reasons Mike even befriended her was because he wanted to get in her pants, and you said he couldn't unless he got to know her first. I saw that interaction myself Adam. You were basically rubbing it in my face too."Jeff said flatly. I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't working out very well. Who else did Vanessa tell they were awesome..."Chris! She hangs out with Chris and you don't have a problem with that!"I exclaimed, hoping Jeff didn't have a reason to discard that suggestion. He seemed to be thinking really hard for one too. "Yeah..well..."was all he said. "So just relax dude. Phil is not a threat to you."I told him.

***Thursday morning, Vanessa's POV***

"Vanessa, I sure hope you have clothes on, because I'm coming in the bedroom!"I heard Amy say loudly. I chuckled into my pillow and sat up. I looked over to Jeff as Amy walked in. He was still peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed. He had slept as far away from me last night without falling off the bed. I didn't know why, but it kind of hurt. "Ready to start cookin' good lookin'?"Amy asked, hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. I chuckled and nodded. "Yupp!"I said, getting out of bed. "Just let me brush my hair real quick."I said. Amy nodded. "Alright. See you downstairs. Oh and Kelly and Mark are here as well."I nodded and she walked out of the room. I ran my brush through my hair, slightly missing my long hair. I took one last glance at my sleeping fiance and walked out of the room.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by my blonde best friend. "You look stunning Nessie."She teased. I smiled at her. "Oh I know I do! Thanks for noticin' Kel!"I replied. Kelly smiled and took a sip of her coffee. I looked at Mark and smiled when I realized he and my Mom were very engrossed in a conversation. I fought the urge to smirk at them and turned to Amy. "So where do we begin Amykins?"I asked. She pulled her long ruby red hair into a ponytail. "First, we firgure out how many people we have to cook for. Who's all comin'?"She asked. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Well, there's me, you, Addy, Jeff, Momma, Mark, Gil, Matt, Kelly, and Kelly was supposed to bring Phil since they were dating at the time, but since Kelly likes to not tell me things, he's coming still, I believe. So 10 people Amy."I said, looking pointedly at Kelly.

"Sorry. It was mutal though. So I'll be okay with him if he does come."Kelly apologized.

I waved her off and turned back to Amy. "Why don't you call Phil and see if he's still coming?"She asked. I nodded, and did so. After a good five minute conversation, Phil confirmed that he was not coming for our Thanksgiving festivities. His mother had complained to him that he never spent time home, so he was going to shut her up for a while. "Alright. 9 people it is Amykins."I confirmed. Amy nodded and looked at Mom and Mark, who were stilll talking. "Mark unless you plan on helping us cook, I suggest you quit flirting with Judy and get out of the kitchen."She said, half teasing, half serious. Mom's face flushed red, and Mark's cheeks reddened a little. He said he was going to go wake up Adam and Jeff as he left the kitchen. Amy smiled.

"Good. Now, Judy. Tell us what to do."She said.

Mom laughed. "Nessa, you and Kelly start making the pies. Pumpkin is a must, and whatever other flavors you think we might need. I'd say we need at least 3 different kinds. Also, a cheesecake would be good. Sugarfree preferablly. Gil and I need to watch our sugar intake."She said. Kelly and I nodded and put on aprons. "Amy my dear, I need you to start making the mashed potatoes, gravy and the stuffing. I'll handle working with the turkey, and everything else we might want. Does that float everyone's boats?"Mom said.

"Yes ma'am!"We chorused.

Mom smiled and snapped her fingers. "Let's get to work then ladies!"

***5 hours later(3rd Person POV)***

"I think she did this to us on purpose."Adam said to Matt, who was sitting to his right. Matt nodded. "I agree. Your sister is a devious one."He said to the blonde next to him. Adam nodded. "She is. You know who else is devious? That brother of yours."Adam said. Matt nodded. "Believe me. I know Adam. I know. What's he done this time?"Matt asked.

"Well today, he basically threw a fit because Vanessa had painted Phil a picture. He got so jealous for some reason."Adam said, lowering his voice.

"Jeff's a very jealous person."Matt said, his voice just as low as Adam's.

"Well no duh Matt. But I don't get why he needs to be so jealous. Can't he see she's completely stupid for him?"

"Obviously not. Jeff's not the sharpest knife in the drawer at times. He's also very clingy."

"Same goes for Vanessa."

"God, they're perfect for each other."

"Agreed."

"What are you two whispering about over there?"Amy whispered to the two men. They waved her off. "Nothing. Be quiet."Adam said. "Yeah what he said."Matt echoed. A shocked expression came across Amy's face. She couldn't believe the two men were actually excluding her. She just turned to Kelly and struck up a conversation with her. Matt looked at the engaged couple that was seated further down the table. "Things look so tense between them."Matt observed. Adam nodded.

"Amy said that when she went to wake Vanessa up this morning, that she and Jeff were on completely different sides of the bed. They're normally so close together it's hard to tell where Jeff ends and where Vanessa begins."

"That's not good..."

"I think, that as long as Phil isn't mentioned today, there shouldn't be any problems."

"I think you're right."

"Hey Nessa, after we eat can I see the painting you did for Phil?"Kelly asked, not 3 seconds after Matt had agreed. The two men watched Jeff carefully. His body tensed up and his good mood seemed to of vanished. "Damn it."Adam and Matt said together. Vanessa smiled at Kelly. "Sure Kel! It looks amazing! Definitely one of my best."Vanessa beamed. Kelly grinned. "I can't wait to see it!"She told her. "I have him long hair too. He looks better with it, even though he thinks he looks homeless with long hair."The two blondes laughed. Adam and Matt saw Jeff mumble something. They didn't catch it, but Vanessa did.

"Quit being a baby. Honestly."She told him.

Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"How about some pie?"Judy suggested, obviously sensing the tension between the couple. Everyone agreed. "Gil honey, I had the girls make a sugarfree cheesecake for us. Jeff told me you can't have too much sugar."Judy said as she stood up to get said pies. "Vanessa, could you help me babygirl?"Judy asked. Vanessa nodded and stood up to help her Mom. The two went around offering pie. When Vanessa got to Adam she immeadiately slid a piece of cherry pie on his plate. "Addy's favorite."She said, kissing his temple. He thanked her as she moved on to Matt. "And what kinda pie would Matchu like?"She asked. The raven haired man grinned. "Matchu would like pumpkin please."With that request, Vanessa placed a piece of said pie on his plate. As everyone was given their pie, the Copeland women sat down. Everyone was happily munching on their pie and or cheesecake. Then Jeff must've made another snide remark.

"Jeff, can I talk to you in the living room?"Vanessa asked.

"Fine."He replied. The two got up and walked out of the dining room, excusing themselves on the way out. Matt and Adam looked at each other. "That can't be good."Adam said. Matt nodded. "I sense a fight is about to go down."Forgetting to whisper. "Me too."Gil chimed in. Everyone else agreed. "Should we like move into another room to give them more privacy?"Kelly asked. Adam scoffed. "Yeah. Good luck with removing me from listening in on this."He said. "Ditto."Matt said. Amy rolled her eyes. "They choose now to act friendly!"She complained.

"Of course we choose now. Both of our younger siblings are about to engage in a huge fight and we need to be ready to play the big brother role if needed."Matt said. "We're staying. It's our right."

Mark and Gil looked at each other. "Fatherly duties. We're staying too."Mark said, with Gil nodding.

Judy shrugged. "I'm the Momma. Everyone needs their mom."

Kelly and Amy looked at each other. "Best friend support?"Kelly offered. Amy noddded. "We're staying too."

"YOU'RE BEING SO STUPID RIGHT NOW!"Vanessa yelled.

"OH, I'M THE STUPID ONE? I'M NOT THE ONE LEADING PEOPLE ON!"Jeff yelled back.

"WHO THE HELL AM I LEADING ON? PHIL IS JUST MY FRIEND! HE WAS THERE WHEN YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE! I OWE HIM A HUGE THANK YOU!"

"I ALWAYS WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU! YOU JUST MAKE IT SO DAMN DIFFICULT! YOU NEVER TELL ME WHEN THINGS ARE WRONG, SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SEE IT! AMY'S SEEN IT, PHIL'S SEEN IT, HELL I'M SURE EVEN FUCKING JAY'S SEEN IT!"

"I'VE ASKED YOU CONSTANTLY THE PAST 2 WEEKS IF ANYTHING WAS WRONG, AND YOU SAID **NO!**"

"WELL OF COURSE I'M GOING TO SAY NOTHING'S WRONG! I'VE BEEN WALKING ON EGGSHELLS AROUND YOU! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE SINCE BEFORE SURVIVOR SERIES!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING MAD THAT MY FIANCE IS OFF KISSING SOME OTHER GUY!"

"YOU'RE BEING INCREDIBLY SELFISH RIGHT NOW! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS FUCKING STORYLINE MAKES **ME** FEEL? HUH? YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED HOW I FELT ABOUT IT! I JUST LISTENED TO YOU BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT HOW MUCH **YOU** HATE IT! WELL HERE'S A NEWSFLASH JEFF; I FUCKING HATE THIS STORYLINE. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! THE MAN FUCKING RAPED ME FOR GOD SAKES, AND I HAVE TO ACT LIKE I LOVE HIM! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT'S DOING TO ME JEFF? HUH? EVERY TIME I'VE TRIED TO SEEK JUST A LITTLE COMFORT FROM YOU, YOU GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER!"

"I DO NOT!"

"REALLY? HOW ABOUT EVERY SINGLE TIME I'VE SAID I LOVED YOU I'D GET A 'YEAH' OR AN 'I KNOW'? OR HOW ABOUT MONDAY? I ASKED YOU TO JUST WATCH MY FUCKING MATCH AND YOU SAID NO! I'D BET ANYTHING YOU WEREN'T DOING SHIT FOR YOUR DAD! LAST NIGHT WOULD EVEN BE AN EXAMPLE! YOU STAYED AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS YOU POSSIBLY COULD!"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SOMETHING TO ME INSTEAD OF RUNNING OFF TO PHIL!"

"PHIL CAME TO ME JEFF! WANT ME TO TELL YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED?"

"YES I DO!"

"I WAS CRYING! HE COMFORTED ME WHEN YOU REFUSED TO! HE WAS EVEN ON YOUR FUCKING SIDE JEFF!"

"UH-HUH! I'M SUUUUUURE THAT'S HOW IT WENT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JEFF?"

"TELL ME WHAT VANESSA!"

"IT'S OVER! I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKING RING AND YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"GOOD! I'LL MEET YOU THERE THEN!"

"FUCKING PYSCHO!"

"BITCH!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"FINE! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

The now ex-couple gave one last glare to the other before storming off in the opposite direction. Vanessa out the front door, and Jeff out the back one. The people left in the house sat there with their mouths agape. They were all speechless.

**I'd just like to say I am so so so so sorry Nat...So how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Hope it was good...Review?**

**Nat:...I am just so sorry...I feel terrible for doing this to you...I still love you. I promise you I still love you...On the brightside Matt and Adam are getting along *cheers weakly***

**Reina:Hmmm I'll see what I can do okay? I can't promise, but I'll try Miss Reina!**

**Boobookins123: Jeff's juss jealous, as you see. I hate John What's his face. Blech. Ikr! I love Punkers being the champ :D. D:! What do you have against Captain Charisma? He's such a cutie!**

**litawwediva06:Well...I can't really say we solved that problem, but...yeah...I hope you like this as well!**


	62. I didn't realize

_Big Girls Don't Cry-Fergie_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_;_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Chapter 62

November 28th, 2011

Monday Night Raw

8:25 PM

***Vanessa's POV***

I sat at a table in the bafeteria with my feet propped up on the table. I was peacefully listening to Drive by Alan Jackson, when my phone vibrated with a text message from Amy. -_Essie. Thought you might wanna look at this..._-She had a link attached. I sighed and opened it. "A dirtsheet, ooh shocker."I said sarcasticly. My mood darkened as I realized it was the same dirtsheet that likes to analyze everything I did.

_It's Finally Happened!_

_What's finally happened you ask? Well, this website's favorite diva, Vanessa Copeland has finally done something we've all been waiting for! She ditched Rainbow Brite! That's right folks! Jeff and Vanessa are no longer engaged! Or even a couple for that matter! Sources say that the two had a HUGE fight Thanksgiving day, and Vanessa called everything off! She dumped him! Now you might be asking yourself, what would cause these two lovebirds to break up? Well we have that answer too! We were told that Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, was seen comforting Copeland at the end of Raw last week. Apparently Jeff didn't take too kindly to someone "moving in on his girl" and made a huge deal about it. Our guess is Vanessa wasn't going to take it. We have reason to believe that she yelled at him in front of fellow WWE employees, Kelly Kelly, Lita, 'Taker, and Edge. Judy Copeland and Gil Hardy were rumored to be there as well. We don't know the full details, but we do know they are no longer together and that Hardy was spotted moving things out of the couples' Florida home with childhood friends, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. We assume Vanessa will be doing the same after Raw today. _

_A word to Vanessa if she reads this; Good for you babe! Hook up with someone actually worth your time! Like John Cena, or hell even Punk! Preferablly Cena though._

Sometimes, being a WWE Diva wasn't all that fun. Nothing seemed to be sacred. Nothing was private. I sighed and pulled out my earphones. I put my iPod back in my pocket and stood up. -_Ads, is Amy with you?_- I texted Adam. As much as I loved Amy, I just really wanted to be alone with my big brother right now. I started walking in the direction of the locker room, and a few seconds later he replied. -_Nahh. She's with the girls. Tiz just me and Mike in the locker somethin' on your mind sis?_- I sighed. Boy did I ever. I needed to talk to someone about what went down Thursday. I need to know if I had made the right choice...-_Yeah Addy. I'll just tell you when I get there._-I told him. He replied with okay, and I continued to walk to the locker room.

I opened the locker room door quietly and walked in. Mikey wasn't in there, but Adam was. "Mike said he was gonna go talk to Laurnaitis. It's just me and you."Adam said. I nodded and sat next to Adam, resting my head on his shoulder and burying my face in his hair. "I over reacted, didn't I?"I asked softly. Adam wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed. "I think you both did. I won't sugarcoat it Vee-Vee. You two fought over something so trivial. Knowing you two, if you would've just sat down and talked about it, you could've worked it out. But neither of you wanted to do that for some reason."He said. I bit the inside of my cheek. Adam was probably right. He usually was..."C'mon Ness. I know you have something on your mind. Lay it on me."He stated.

"I think...that I made a mistake. But...when I think about it...I feel like this wasn't just my fault. I think that Jeff is just as much at fault as I am. So if I wanted to apologize, then he should too...right?"

"I think you're right. But I also think that maybe you need to actually spend some time apart, even if you both regret what happened. Whenever you two had problems, you fixed them in a short amount of time that didn't really allow you guys anytime to think. I'm not telling you to do this but I'm suggesting, I think you should sort out all your feelings before you even try to talk to Jeff."

I nodded. "Okay Adam."I said quietly. "Now can I get one of those smiles that brighten up my day?"Adam asked. I giggled a little and smiled for Adam's benefit. He smiled too, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Adam. I don't know what I'd do without you."I told him. "I love you too Nessa. You'd probably go crazy without me though."He said. I laughed. "You're probably right Addy."I said, laughing. "So Vanessa, I have a question for you."Adam said suddenly. I looked up at him, waiting for him to go on. "I was thinking you and I could hang out Thursday. You know, get lunch, go ring shopping..."He mumbled the last part. I grinned.

"You're actually going to propose to Amy?"I asked. He nodded. My grin widened. "That's awesome Ads! I'm so happy for you!"I said. He smiled at me. "So you'll help me pick out a ring?"He asked. I nodded eagerly. "Of course!"I said happily. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I wouldn't know where to begin with that. I'm so glad I have a sister."Adam stated. I chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you are. I'm the best sister ever."He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Let's go with that."I smiled at Adam again. He always knew how to cheer me up.

***Matt's POV***

I petted Mason's head softly. "So when is Vanessa coming to get her stuff?"I asked Jeff. "And her dogs."I added. "Adam said that they're coming tomorrow to get her stuff."Jeff replied. I nodded. "So when's the last time you've actually talked to Vanessa directly?"I asked. Jeff shrugged. "Thursday. I don't really have anything to say to her, so why should I talk to her?"He mused. I rolled my eyes. Jeff's childish streak was shining through. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"Jeff asked.

"I'm rolling my eyes at you because I still think you and Vanessa are being stupid. I can understand the fight, but breaking up completely, less than two months before your wedding?"

"She's the one that called it off. Not me."

"So you're completely faultless in this mess? It's all her fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're insinuating it."

"Matt, quit acting like you know what's best for me and Vanessa. You and Adam are the exact same way."

"I only act like this because I know how you are, and Adam acts like it because he knows how she is. Together, we really do know what would be best for you two."

"You guys just think you know."

"Jeff. Before you two even had the fight Adam and I called it. We could see the tension between you, and we could see how easily irritated you got with each other."

"So?"

"So, I've talked to Adam about this, and we think that you two need to talk things out."

"Matt, I've already told you. I have nothing to say to her."

"Now you don't. But 3 weeks from now, you might want to patch things up. Adam and I agree that you both should wait a little before you talk about this, so you can sort your feelings out."

"You and Adam seem to be doing a lot of talking."

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated each other?"

"We put our differences aside when our little siblings needed us to work together to help them."

"We don't need your help."

I groaned. "Jeff, whether you think you do, or don't, the point is, we don't care. You both are stubborn as fuck."I said, leaning back into the couch. Jeff rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever Matt. I don't see why you have to interfere."He said. "I have to interfere because she makes you the happiest I've ever seen you Jeffrey. Dad's seen it too. Apparently Adam and Judy say the same about Vanessa. I'm not going to let you two throw it all away just because of a stupid fight. If you're going to break up it has to be for something practical and logical. Not as stupid as this."

***3rd Person POV***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The audience booed loudly at the two divas they hated most. Lita and Vanessa. The two women strutted down the ramp, their arms linked together. "Introducing the Women's Champion, Vanessa and Lita!"Lillian stated as they got in the ring. The two women in the ring smirked cockily at the other while Lillian handed them microphones. The crowd's booes and jeers died down as Vanessa raised hers to her mouth. "As I'm sure you realize by now, this amazingly talented woman standing next to me known as Lita, is my best friend."She said. "And I'm certain you all know this equally talented Champion standing next to me known as Vanessa, is **_**my**_** best friend."Lita continued.**

**"Now you might be asking yourselves, what are these amazing women doing out here? Well, I'll be happy to tell you."Vanessa said. "Lita and I,"She motioned the them with her finger. "were talking about the state of the Divas division. We went through and judged each and every one of the Divas. Tell them what we discovered Li."Lita smiled. "We discovered that each and every Diva on the roster, excluding myself and Vanessa of course, are talentless, whorish, losers!"The red headed Diva stated. The crowd booed loudly at them. The two weren't bothered. "Now, let's get to some of the **_**worst**_** WWE has to offer."said Vanessa.**

**The TitanTron showed a picture of The Bella Twins. "First up are the Bella Twins."Lita said. "The only reason either of these two win matches is because of that stupid "Twin Magic". That doesn't give them talent, it just means they can't win without someone helping. Add the fact that they're hideous, and they think they're gorgeous, and you have a recipe for a bad diva."While the crowd booed, Vanessa nodded in agreement. The picture changed to Eve Torres. "Ugh. I've had altercations with this one many times. She's the second worst Diva in this business. She has zero talent, zero charisma, and zero appeal. I know you guys don't like Lita and I, but at least you love our matches."Vanessa said. **

**The TitanTron flashed to the next Diva. Kelly Kelly. Vanessa and Lita laughed loudly at the smiling picture of the blonde. "Oh Essie, I can't believe we used to be friends with her!"Lita said. "I know! Do you know how many times I had to lie and say she was an awesome wrestler? As if! The way she wrestles, a 15 year old could beat her!"Vansesa said, laughing. Lita laughed even more. "I know right? Not to mention that she is the locker room skank. Can you believe she actually thinks she's worth challenging you for your title?"**

**"Ha! She's not worth my time!"**

**"That's what Laurnaitits told her!"**

**"He's a smart man!"**

**The two's laughter died down. "Now on the serious side, te reason why we're even out here is for one reason, and one reason only."Lita stated. "To show the other Divas, that we're the best, and that they can't even compare to us. Lita and I, well we're going to save the Divas Division so to speak. We're going to single handely, carry our fellow Divas."Vanessa finished. "You're welcome!"They chorused. Vanessa's music began to play and they exited the ring. As they walked up the ramp, they linked their arms again, seemingly basking in the booes they were getting.**

***Tuesday, North Carolina, Vanessa's POV***

I frowned a little as Adam pulled the car into my former driveway. The property was covered in a fresh layer of snow, I noticed. I looked down at my simple black hoodie and hoped it'd keep me warm enough. Adam turned the ignition off, and we got out of the car. I followed Adam silently to the door. "You haven't said anything for 4 hours Vanessa. Are you ever going to talk?"He sked as he kncoked on the door. I chuckled. "Nope. Never."I replied. He smiled at me. A few seconds later, Jeff opened the door. "Hey Adam."He greeted my brother. "Hey Jeff."Adam said, walking in. Jeff and I looked at each other as I started to walk in. "Vanessa."He said in a civil tone. "Jeff."I replied.

I looked back a little as Jeff shut the door and started walking behind me. I walked into the living room and smiled at Matt who was on the couch. "Matchu!"I said happily. He smiled at me and walked over to hug me. "Hey Nessa."He said, hugging me. "You been takin' care of my babies?"I asked him. He laughed. "Yes I have. They're all ready to go home."Matt replied. I smiled. "Thank you!"I said. I looked at Adam. "I'll go get all the paintings I've done, you go get my clothes and scrapbooks. Kay?"I suggested. Adam nodded, and we both walked upstairs. He went to mine and Jeff's former room and I went to the art room.

I sifted through all the paintings and every now and then grabbed one of mine. I finally came across one of Jeff's that just made me stop what I was doing. It was the one he'd done of us kissing he showed me the day he proposed. As I looked at it, tears came to my eyes. Jeff and I were truly over this time. There was no making up, was there? As I sat the painting back dwn, I noticed Jeff had written something on the back. "August 31st, 2011. Hands down the best birthday I've ever had. I can't even describe how special this day was. I proposed to Vanessa, and she said yes. I could see myself growing old with this woman. I can see our future so clearly, it's unreal. I'm thrilled that she'll be mine for the rest of my life."I read softly. I did my best not to cry. I was now believing I'd made a huge huge mistake. But it was too late to fix it..."Vanessa! You almost done up there?"I heard Adam yell. I cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah! I'll be down in a sec!"I replied, my voice cracking just a bit. I looked back to the writing. I almost started bawling when I read the date Jeff had put on there.

11-23-11.

**Heyyy :D. What's up people that read this! So we have the aftermath of their fight. As you see, Vanessa's already regretting it. But is Jeff? We shall see next chapter! So...nothing really interesting to report here guys...So review please!**

**Boobookins123: I hope this made you feel better about the break up?**

**Nat: You know I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm glad you still love me...but yeah...I am doing something good I swear.**

**litawwediva06: Well it's good that you didn't see it comin'! Vanessa will be okay though...for now..**

**Reina: Thank you :)**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Good! Means I'm doing things right!**

**Anon:Wonder how you found this if you don't really like Jeff haha. Oh well. Thanks for the review!**

**Rose Pound: I know mine didn't have much excitement either haha. Jeff has a thick skull, so he prolly won't realize that even though he knows in his heart...wow...that was Cheesy haha.**


	63. Regret

_World So Cold-Three Days Grace_

_I never thought_

_I'd feel this_

_Guilty and I'm_

_Broken down inside_

_Living with myself_

_Nothing but lies_

_I always thought_

_I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd_

_Let it get so bad_

_Living with myself_

_Is all I have_

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like_

_I'm frozen in time_

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

Chapter 63

December 3rd, 2011

7:00 AM

Adam's house

***Vanessa's POV***

"OH MY GOD! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES ADAM!"Amy screamed. I sat up quickly, my heart beating extremely fast. "Holy crap."I whisped to myself. "I don't think it's necessary to be that loud Ames."I continued. I yawned loudly and stretched. Adam and I had gone ring shopping Thursday as planned. We spent nearly 5 hours at the jeweler's and finally after some persuasion, Adam found one he deemed to be perfect for Amy. He then convinced me to stay at the house, to help him get the proposal ready. He had made me stay up until midnight last night, helping him rehearse what he was going to say. Where was Amy during all of this you might ask? Well, Adam made her leave. He had asked her to go get me medicine, because I was "sick" and that's why I was staying with them. Honestly, the things I did for my brother. And now the jerk wakes me up! I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got out of the bed. I walked out into the hallway, bracing myself for the attack that was sure to come from Amy.

I was not disappointed.

"VANESSA! ADAM PROPOSED!"She screeched, flinging herself on me. I laughed, and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Amykins!"I told her. And I really was. Maybe a little jealous, but still very happy for her and my brother. She pulled away a little, but still kept me at arms length. "Maid of honor?"She asked. I grinned. "Of course Ames!"I replied. Her grin widened. I can't believe how big she was smiling right now. This was the happiest I'd ever seen her. "You were in on this weren't you?"She asked. I smiled guiltly. "Sorry Ames."I said. She put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Big brother's orders, that's why."I said.

"And what I say, goes."Adam said from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her cheeck sweetly. She giggled in a girlish way before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "The saying, my dear Addy, is What Amy says goes."She stated, pecking his lips. I watched them, smiling. They were so cute. I tried not to choke up about them acting like it either. This was not about me, nor was it about Jeff. It was about my best friend and brother's engagement. I didn't matter. They did. As they continued to kiss and all that, I decided I couldn't bear to be in that room anymore. "I'm going to go home now. Let you two lovebirds be alone."I said with a smile. They separated and looked at me worriedly. "You sure? You're going to be alone..."Adam asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "No dip Ads. I'm more than capable of taking are of myself. Besides, I won't be completely alone. I have Mason and Chloe."I told them. They nodded slowly. I quickly got dressed and got out of the house.

***-*-*-*-*(Not sure what this is, but I like it)**

I walked into my house, threw my keys on the table near the door and called my dogs. "Mason! Chloe!"Soon I heard the excited pattering on paws on the carpet. I frowned when I only saw Mason come greet me. I petted his head and kissed it, before yelling out to Chloe again. She still didn't come. I started to get worried, and began searching the house. I finally found her laying on what used to be Jeff's side of the bed with a shirt of his that must've been lying on the floor. I frowned. She really seemed to miss him. '_You miss him just as much, and way more'_A voice stated. I shook it away and smiled at Chloe. "What's wrong Chloe?"I asked, sitting next to her and petting her. I knew I was talking to a dog, but they were very sensitive to what was going on around them. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and whined. I sighed. "I'm sorry, he's not coming back. He's gone."I said, choking a little. Saying it out loud hurt just a little more than I'd expected.

I grabbed the shirt that she had and tossed it into the closet. She whimpered and I sighed. I grabbed her face. "We're moving on babygirl. We're moving on. We don't need him."I told her. '_Who are you trying to convince? The dog, or yourself?_'The voice said again. I sighed and picked up Chloe. "Come on baby. Let's get Mason and go outside."I told her.

***Jeff's POV***

It was quiet. In fact, there wasn't any sounds other than the various sounds coming from outside. I watched the snow fall outside the window. I sighed and laid my head on the arm of the couch. I turned my head to the side and was immdeadiately met with the sight of the beautiful smile of Vanessa. It was a simple picture of us, we were just sitting on this very couch, smiling away. I stared at it a moment longer before turning away from it. I didn't know why I hadn't taken that down yet. I hadn't taken down any pictures. I wondered why, but I never pressed it. I sighed. It'd been little over a week since she had left. I wouldn't lie, at the time I couldn't care less what happened to her. But now...I wondered what she was doing, how she was doing, if she was happy, if she missed me as much as I missed her...

"I'm here Jeff!"I heard Matt yell.

"In the living room!"I yelled back.

Matt seemed to come over a lot lately. I think he was afraid I might do something stupid. But I wouldn't. I knew how to handle a break up. I had practice with Vanessa too. We'd broken up once before. Although, that one wasn't nearly as bad, it was still a break up. I saw Matt walk in and sit in a chair. "What's up?"He asked. I shrugged. "Nothin'. Just sitting here."I replied easily. "How's she doing?"I asked. I didn't need to elaborate on who. Matt should know. "Who?"He asked. I groaned. "Damn it Matt. You know who I'm talking about. Vanessa! How is she?"He smirked. "I thought you didn't care?"He asked me. I glared at him. "Just. Tell. Me. How. She. Is."I said slowly.

"She's okay. Adam says she's pretty torn up though. He also says that she's pretending everything is okay."

"I see..."

We drifted into a silence. I didn't know what Matt was thinking, and I just really needed to know what he was thinking. "Matt. Just tell me."I said. He sighed. "I'd be wasting my breath..."He replied. I sighed. "Matt. Just say what you need to say."I told him. "Fine. I will. I want you and Vanessa to at least just sit down and talk to each other."Matt said sternly. I thought for a minute. Would it really hurt anything? No, not really. It'd get Matt off my back too. "Fine. Get her to agree to it, and I will."I told him. "Really?"He asked, his face lighting up. I nodded. "Yeah. Might as well get everything off of our chests so we can both move on."I said. Matt's face dropped a little. He didn't need to know I had my own personal reasons for wanting to see her again.

"Yeah...I think it'll be good. I'll...talk to Adam."He replied.

***Monday Night***

"Vanessa, you okay?"Jay asked me. I looked up at him. "Huh?"I said. He half smiled. "I asked if you were okay. You're being very quiet. Normally you're jabbering away at how much you hate being stuck with me. But you're just sitting here, not saying anything. Plus our promo ended like twenty minutes ago and you're still here."He said. I looked down at my feet. "Oh." Was all I said. "So...since you're going to stay here with me for some reason...I heard that you broke off the engagement."Jay said, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Y-yeah. It's over..."I replied, once again choking as I said it.

Jay looked at me with a look I never expected him to give me. Pity. "I'm sorry..."He said quietly. I half assed glared at him. "No you're not. If anything, you're probably excited about this. Now I'm free game in your mind."I said bitterly. Jay laughed shortly. "Vanessa, I know you refuse to believe it but I do love you. I don't like it when you're hurting. Even if it's because you're sad because you and your fiance broke up, I'm still sorry you're upset."He said. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I see."I replied. Jay sighed. "I tried to help Nessa. I don't know what else to do."He said, walking away. I shook my head. I didn't need help from him. I didn't need anyone's help. I'm a grown woman, and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a child, despite what everyone seems to think. I sighed angrily and glanced at the time. 10:45 PM. I could probably leave right now. I'd already done what I needed. I did both of the promos, Amy and I destroyed The Bellas. I sighed. Yup...I think I'm leaving...

I walked to the locker room. I needed my stuff after all. "Where have you been?"Amy asked as soon as I walked in. "I was in the cafeteria. Thinking."I lied quickly. She gave me a look that said she didn't quite believe me, but she was going to let it slide. "Oh I see. Where you going?"She asked as I picked up my stuff. "I'm going to go back to my room. I don't feel all that great."I replied. She nodded. I looked around and realized she was the only one in there. "Where is everyone?"I asked. She shrugged. "Mike and Maryse went somewhere, Hunter's dealing with Steph, I guess she's preggo again, Chris is doing something, no clue what, um Randy and Adam went to the GM, and the girls are warming up for their match."She told me. "Oh."was all I said. We said goodbye and I left the locker room.

***CM Punk's POV***

As John and I were walking into the hotel he mentioned something about getting a drink with him. "You can get your Pepsi, so don't worry about that."He reassured me. I figured eh, what the hell. I didn't have anything else to do. "Alright dude."I had replied, shrugging. So now, that's where the two of us were. John was getting pretty smashed, and I was just sitting there drinking my Pepsi. "Dude. Look over there. Is that who I think it is?"John said suddenly, slurring his words. I looked at where he was pointing and saw Vanessa. "That's Vanessa..."I trailed off. John chuckled. "Looks like she's trying to drown her sorrows."He said. John took a drink of whatever drink he even had and looked back over to where she was. He laughed. "And it looks like Mr. Big tall and steroids is trying to console her."He said, laughing a little. I looked back over to her and sure enough, some guy was hitting on her. I started to get up to go get rid of him. She was my friend after all. John grabbed my arm. "Dude. Don't get involved. She's not your problem."He said.

"She's my friend."

"She's mine too, but I know how to mind my own business."

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch some creep try to seduce her."

"She'll be fine. Maybe that's what she wants. A harmless one night stand."

I shook my head. "Vanessa's not a one night stand person. She's more into relationships."I told him. John rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's a bad idea. But if you want it to get around the locker room that you saved her from some guy at a bar, then it won't be good for you."He said. I raised a brow at him. "Huh?"I asked. He rolled his eyes again. "Dude, you know as well as I do how Jeff's mind works. If he hears that you saved her from a creeper, then he's going to automatically assume that you're trying to move in on her. He's going to get jealous and he's going to pick a fight with you, or do something even more stupid."He stated. I sighed and looked back to Vanessa. Mr. Creeper was now getting touchy. "That's it. Fuck what Jeff thinks. I'm going over there."I said, getting up from my seat. "You're making a huge mistake bro!"John called after me.

"C'mon beautiful."The guy harassing Vanessa said. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested!"She said loudly. The guy grabbed her arm, and in a flash her hand met his face. "Don't ever fucking touch me again."She said through clenched teeth. The guy now had a huge red spot on his face. The lust in his eyes had been replaced with anger. "Now look here bitch. You don't touch me! You don't know me! You're probably just a slut anyway!"He yelled, getting closer to her. I was surprised when she stood her ground. "So it's okay for you to touch me, but I can't slap you when you put your nasty hands on me? Get the hell out of here with that shit."She replied. "You know you got quite a mouth on you. I bet I can find better uses for it."He said. And that's when I decided it was time to intervene

"Is there a problem here?"I asked, putting my arm around Vanessa. The guy glared at me. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"He asked me. "I think I'm her brother and if you keep fucking with my sister, then I'm going to have to kick your ass."I said. The guy narrowed his eyes at me. He looked at Vanessa and then back to me. "Whatever. She's not worth fighting over anyway."He said, walking off. Vanessa immeadiately slammed some money on the table and walked angrily out of the bar. I decided to follow her. "Phil. I'm going to be fine. I can get to my room by myself."She said, pressing the button for the elevator. I didn't say anything, or I didn't really get a chance to. As soon as she tried to walk in the elevator, she stumbled and almost fell. I quickly caught her before she fell, and watched as the doors closed behind us. "You're drunk aren't you?"I asked. She looked up at me with a slightly ashamed look on her face. "Yeah. I am. So completely and utterly wasted."She said. I chuckled weakly. "At least you don't slur your words."I said, trying to make her smile. It didn't work. The elevator dinged and I helped her out of the elevator.

"Phil?"She asked as we started to wakl down the hall. I was on the floor above her, but she didn't need to know that. "Yeah?"I answered. Vanessa looked up at me and she stopped walking. "What's wrong Ness?"I asked. She didn't answer me. Instead, she just kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes widened in surprise. Before I could pull away, she did herself. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry Phil...I...I shouldn't of done that."She said, her eyes begining to water. I tried to tell her it was okay, but she wasn't hearing me. She collapsed onto the floor, and leaned against the wall. "First I ruin my everything with Jeff and now I ruin a friendship. God I'm so fucking stupid. No wonder why Jeff doesn't want me."She said, crying now. I kneeled down beside her.

"You didn't ruin our friendship Nessa. It was an accident. It's okay."I told her.

"No it's not okay! Nothing's okay Phil. Nothing is! Jeff hates me, now I'm sure you do too!"She cried.

"I don't hate you Vanessa. I'm sure Jeff doesn't either."

"He does. I know he does. You should've seen the way he looked at me last time I saw him. Like he had a hard time believing he ever loved me."

"Aw, Ness...I'm sure you're just imagining these things."I told her, gently hugging her. She cried into my shoulder even harder as she realized I was holding her. "You don't understand Phil. I love him. I love him so much. I don't know why I even broke off the engagement. I'm so fucking stupid."She said. "I know you love him. Anyone who saw you two together knew you were in love. I doubt Jeff fell out of love with you. Jeff still loves you. If you miss him so bad Nessie, just talk to him."I said quietly. The only sounds were her sobs, but those were slowly disappearing. She sniffled. "I'm sorry Phil...I shouldn't be throwing my stupid problems on you...you have your own life. You don't care."She said.

"Hey. I care plenty. You're my friend Vanessa, and I take care of my friends."

"Really?"She asked.

"Really. Now, let's get you to bed and pray you don't have a killer hangover tomorrow."I said, standing up and taking her with me. She nodded and we started walking again. "You know Ness, drinking isn't the solution. If you ever feel like you're going to lose control, just call me and I'll help you."I said. She sniffled again and nodded. "Okay Phil." She said quietly. I sighed mentally. All I knew is that Jeff and Vanessa better get back together soon. If they didn't, Vanessa was probably going to do something extremely stupid and get herself hurt in the process.

**Hiiii :D. What's up? So I hope this chapter was...better...or happier than the others. I needed some happiness at least. Thank Nat you guys. She's been bugging me from day one to have Adam propose to Amy. So yeah haha. As you see...things are pretty much just a mess. Will it get fixed? You will have to seeee. I know I'm mean haha**

**Reina: Yes they are indeed coming to their senses. I'm thrilled you love it :)**

**Boobookins123: Don't be sad...things will get better in due time. I hope this satisfied you haha**

**Nattt: He's Jeff. Thick skull remember? Haha I hope you're thrilled that they're engaged now. Aw, I'm sorry I'm not trying to kill you ya know. And her huggin Matt was kind of an "in your face, I don't need you" type thing.**

**IlurvessJeffandMattHardy: Here ya good kid!**

**Anon: Ohhh I see. Well I hope you liked this haha**

**litawwediva06: I'm sorry haha. And well Jeff half realizes it...so yeah!**


	64. Agreement

_Call Me-Shinedown_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_;_

_I finally put it all together,_

_But nothing really lasts forever_

_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

_I kept my whole life in suitcase,_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be,_

_You know I live my life like a gypsy_

_;_

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No, nevermind_

_God knows I've tried_

Chapter 64

Dember 6th, 2011

9:30 AM

Vanessa's hotel room

I woke up with my head punding. I should really quit drinking. It wasn't worth it sometimes. I laid in bed a moment longer before I remembered what had happened last night. My eyes widened as the evening played itself over in my head. "I'm so stupid."I said, running a hand through my hair. "I kissed one of my best friends ex. Fuck."I said. I needed to tell Kelly what happened, and I needed to tell her before anyone else did. I sighed and forced myself to get dressed. Before I left, I grabbed the bottle of Asprin in my suitcase and took some. As I was about to walk out the door, my cell phone started to ring. The ironic thing was, it was Kelly. "Hey Kel. I was just about to come see you."I said. She laughed a little. "Oh. Good. I need to talk to you anyway. See you in a bit then."She said. We hung up and I continued on my way to her room.

The closer I got to her room, the bigger my headache got it seemed. I sighed. I'm taking Phil's advice. I'm not drinking. Ever again. When I finally got to Kelly's room, my head was pounding. I hoped the Asprin would kick in soon. I knocked on Kelly's door and she quickly opened it. "Hey Kel-"I started. She interupted me though. "Just come inside Nessa. Amy, Melina and Maryse are here too."She said, her tone sympathetic. Why? She should be furious with me...I didn't question her right then, and walked in her room. Sure enough, my other three friends were in various places, all of them looking at me just like Kelly had. What was going on? I turned to Kelly.

"Look Kelly, I just really needed to talk to you alone."I tried. I couldn't let the others know how I basically slapped Kelly in the face. She smiled softly at me. "I'm sure the girls won't judge you hon. Just tell me."She said. I sighed, and looked around. Maryse was fiddling with her phone, Melina and Amy seemed to be having a conversation. I looked back at Kelly. Better just say it and get it over with. "I did something I'm not proud of Kel. I kind of got a little too drunk last night and I...I kissed Phil."I said quietly, hanging my head in shame. Kelly hugged me softly. "It's okay Nessa. I know you did. I'm happy you told me though. I'm not mad either."She said. I pulled away a little. "You knew? How?"I asked, dumbfounded. Phil hadn't told her, had he? She bit her bottom lip gently. Kelly looked at Maryse.

"We have to show her."She said.

Maryse nodded and grabbed the laptop on Kelly's bed that I had failed to notice. Her nimble fingers flew across the keyboard. A few seconds later she stopped typing. She looked around. "Do we really want to show her?"She asked. Kelly nodded. Melina did too. Amy sighed. "She has a right to see it Mar."Maryse nodded. She flipped the laptop around and I looked at the screen. I paled at the headline of the page. **Vanessa Snaps! **There was a short article, and then there was a video. Maryse clicked play and it started. The video showed Phil and I walked down the hallway, him supporting me. I saw myself stop us. I quit breathing for a second when me from the video kissed Phil. That's how Kelly knew... The longer the video went on, the more and more distressed I became. It finally ended when I quit crying on Phil.

I sat on Kelly's bed and stared blankly at the gold carpet. Instantly, all four of my friends were at my side. "You okay Essacita?"Melina asked. I bit my bottom lip and swallowed the lump in my throat. That's when it hit me. I looked at Amy who had been kneeling in front of me. "Amy...what...what if he sees it before I can explain?"I asked looking at her in fear. The other girls didn't know who I meant, but Amy did. "Essie, you guys are going to talk to each other today remember? I'm sure he's on a plane right now, on his way to Florida. He's not going to see it yet. Not unless you show him."She said. Amy gave me a small smile. "Besides, you were crying over him, so I'm sure his ego would get 15 times larger."She teased. I nodded. "Yeah...you're...you're probably right Amy."I said. Amy grinned. "Of course I'm right. I'm Amy."She said. I smiled and laughed. Amy's smile softened. "There's a smile."She said. "Everything's going to be completely fine Essiekins. Trust me."

***Matt's POV***

I glanced over at Jeff, who was half asleep in his plane seat. I didn't know how he could fall asleep so easily on planes. Personally, I hated them. They were uncomfortable. Since Jeff was catching up on his sleep, I was left to my own devices. Mainly texting Shannon and Andrew. After a few minutes, Shane texted me. -_Dude. You need to see this video. Imma send you a link and you friggin HAVE to watch it. Jeff might want to see it too bro._-I raised a brow at that text. What video was so important? I clicked on the link Shane sent me and my eyes widened at the title of the article. Vanessa Snaps. I began to read said article.

_Monday night seemed to be a bad night for the WWE's Women's Champion Vanessa. I caught her at the bar that was within her hotel, slamming drink after drink. She seemed to be extremely depressed over something. However, that depression turned to white hot anger when some guy got a little too close for comfort. Luckily, she was saved by none other than CM Punk. When he followed her out of the bar, I had no choice but to follow. I had almost lost them when they got in the elevator, but thankfully I made it up the stairs just in time. I pulled my camera out and began to record the video below. It looks like Vanessa's not completely over her former boy-toy Jeff Hardy. As a fellow female, I think she and Jeff need to get back together! She's still obviously in love with the man! _

I watched the video with wide eyes. I coundn't help but smile though. This would definitely get Vanessa and Jeff back together! I tapped Jeff on the shoulder eagerly. "Jeff! Wake up dude!"I said excitedly. Jeff opened his eyes and yawned at me. "What man?"He asked groggily. I practically shoved my phone in his face. "Read the article and watch the video!"I demanded. He sighed and took my phone from me, yawning again. He looked at the screen and then back to me. "Really man? Can't I go one day without you potting a scheme for me and Vanessa to get back together?"He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Just do it."I said. He sighed and turned back to the screen.

"OKay, I read the article."Jeff stated.

"Good. Watch the video."I told him.

I watched Jeff carefully. The first few seconds of the video were of Vanessa and Punk kissing, and I was eager to see how Jeff reacted to that. Jeff's body visibly tensed up, and I could see a hint of anger in his eyes. I resisted to urge to smirk and continued watching him. Towards the end, his eyes softened and he relaxed. He was watching her cry over him, I had no doubt about it. Jeff sighed and handed my phone back to me. "What was the point of showing my that?"He asked softly. I sighed as well. "I wanted you to see. I figured you of all people should see it...you know...before anyone else shows it to you."I said. He nodded. "So does that change your opinion on anything Jeff?"I asked. Jeff licked his lips. "Yeah. It only confirms what I was going to do in the first place."He said. I grinned openly. He was going to work things out with Vanessa! "That's awesome Jeff!"

"Yeah...awesome..."He said quietly, sliding down in his seat.

***Vanessa's POV***

"Adam, I'm perfectly capable of talking to him alone."I said in an annoyed tone. Adam sighed. "Yes Vanessa I know you are. But...I just want to be here. Just in case things get out of hand."He said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine Adam. If it means that much to you, you and your stupid fiance can hangout in the backyard. I don't want you opening that door for any reason though."I said. He grinned, while Amy looked hurt. "Hey! Why do I get called stupid?"She asked. I looked at my best friend. "Because, you're the one the freaking brought him with you."I said. She smiled a little.

"Sorry about that."

"You should be."

"I just said I was!"

"I heard you Ames."

Before she could reply, my house phone started to ring. Adam picked it up. "You can't just answer my phone! This ain't your house!"I complained. Adam rolled his eyes. "Quit talking like a Southerner, you're from freaking Canada."He said before turning back to the phone. "Why do we like him?"I asked Amy. She smirked, and looked him up and down. "He's hot."She answered. I gagged. "That's gross Ames."I said. She chuckled. "I don't care. It's the truth. Ask anyone and they'll tell you that Adam Copeland is one hot piece of man meat."She licked her lips in a way she should not do in front of me. "And he's _all mine_."She said as Adam hung the phone up.

"That was Matt. They're going to be here in like 3 minutes."He reported. I nodded and tried to not notice the look Amy was giving my brother. "Amy, please get your hormones in check."I pleaded. She looked at me and laughed. "I'm sorry Essie. He's just so gorgeous!"She protested. Adam smirked, knowing she meant him. "Now look what you did! You just made his head swell up more than it already was!"I complained. Adam and Amy laughed at my misfortune. I was saved by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Adam moved to get up. "You sit down. It's my house, not yours."I told him. He sat back down as I went to answer the door.

I opened the door and let Matt and Jeff in. Matt gave me a small hug. "Hey little one. How you doing?"He asked, smiling. I smiled at him and returned the hug. "I'm good Matchu. You?"I replied. He chuckled. "I'm doin' just fine."He said, walking past me and leaving Jeff and I alone. I offered him a small smile, which he returned. "We going to talk in front of everyone?"He asked. I shook my head. "Of course not. We don't need to give those old ladies anything else to gossip about."I said. Jeff chuckled a little and followed me into the living room. "Alright kids, the adults are going to talk now. Everyone outside."I said. Adam raised a brow at me.

"Really? You two are the adults, even though you're both the youngest?"He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, now get out Adam Joseph!"I said. With that last demand, the three exited through the back door and sat on the chairs in the backyard. They were all facing inside, watching Jeff and I. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Jeff. "You want anything?"I asked. He shook his head. 'No, I kind of just want to talk."He responded. I nodded and we sat down. There was an awkward silence before Jeff broke it. "So...I saw the video...of you and Phil."He said. My face paled.

"You did?"I asked.

"Yeah."He said, nodding.

"Are you mad?"

He sighed. "Not really. I mean...I can't really accuse you of anything. We're not together so.."

"I just want you to know that it never would've happened if I hadn't been drunk. I don't think of Phil like that."

"Yeah I know...now. That's not the thing that I want to talk to you about though."

"Oh...well what did you want to talk about?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "You crying is what I wanted to talk to you about. Your thoughts were so off Vanessa. I could never hate you. As much as I think I should, I can't. I just don't have it in me."He said, his emerald eyes boreing into mine. "I'll admit, I was pretty much the cause of our break up. I shouldn't of gotten so jealous over nothing. I should've asked you how you felt about...well...everything. I should've-"I interupted him. "Jeff, don't blame yourself. We were both equally at fault. I should've never of even told Phil about anything. I shouldn't of snapped on you either. I'm the one who ended it, so it's my burden. Not yours."I said. Jeff looked at me and sighed. "If we're being honest...I don't think I'll ever stop loving you Vanessa. But...I don't think we should back together. At least not right away. If we're meant to be, it'll all work out, right?"He said slowly. I found myself smiling.

I found myself getting up and sitting next to Jeff, lacing our fingers together. "You were my first love Jeff. I know I'll never stop loving you. And I agree with you. I think if we were to get back together right now, we'd ruin a good thing. You're right. If we're meant to be, we'll get back together."I replied. Jeff returned my smile and squeezed my hand. "I'm glad you feel the same way Pepper."He said. I chuckled a little at the nickname. "I know the feeling Skittles."We grew silent again. This time I was the one to break it. "Friends?"I asked. Jeff nodded. "Friends."He replied. I smiled and so did he.

"I suppose this is goodbye. At least until I come over to Raw, or you come over to Smackdown. And until my part of your storyline kicks in."He said. I nodded. "I guess it is then." We both stood up at the same time. I laughed, as did he. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. Jeff leaned down a little, and I knew what this was instantly. The goodbye kiss. I stood up on my tiptoes and touched my lips to Jeff's. Jeff's hands found my hips and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We took our sweet time, savoring what could be our last kiss. Neither of us seemed to want to break apart. Finally, we broke apart after the need for air became painful.

"I'm going to miss that."I said softly, licking my swollen lips. Jeff smiled. "I will too." We both turned to the three people staring intently at us, grins on their faces. "so who's going to tell them that we aren't a couple?"I asked. Jeff chuckled. "I guess we both have to. They're our family after all."He said. I laughed. "If you insist. Just expect unhappiness."I said, walking over to the glass door.

**I know I'm a bad person! You don't have to tell me haha. So I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry about that. I'm like way off datewise, and it upsets me! Ugh! Anyway, I hope this was good and that you just love it! The Slammys were pretty awesome. I'm happy that Lita made her return! Even though freaking Kelly had to ruin my life and win the "Divalicious" thing. Blech. I'm so pumped that CM Punk won Superstar of the year too and the PipeBomb one! I'm gettin' real tired of the way the WWE is making a laughingstock of J.R though. The man's a legend, not a freaking Rapper!**

**Anon: Thank you very much! **

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Thank you :D**

**Boobookins123: Hey she was drunk she didn't know what she was thinking. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**To My partner in crime, Nat: Hahaha you told me how much you laughed at that. Haha you aren't cocky at all are you? And yes of course Jeffers misses her. I hope this didn't do too much damage to you though...At least they sorted things out, right?**

**Reina: Good :{D**

**litawwediva06: I think everyone was excited about that haah. Yes, Phil is a very good friend! **


	65. This Means War!

_This Means War-Nickelback_

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_

_Should've seen it coming_

_It had to happen sometime_

_But you went and brought a knife_

_To an all out gun fight_

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_(get up, get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Is this what you came for_

_(get up, get up)_

_Well this means war_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

Chapter 65

December 12th, 2011

8:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

To say that I was excited about tonight would be the understatement of the century. I was shaking, I was so excited. Tonight were the Slammys, and it was going to be an amazing night. Why, you ask? Three very simple reasons. One, there was supposed to be a HUGE return tonight. I had no idea who, but it was still exciting. Two, Shawn was here and he'd brought his family with him. Three, I actually got to present a Slammy tonight! The Superstar of the Year award. So now you understand my level of excitement. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going, instead of thinking about tonight though. I accidently bumped into Sheamus. "Better be careful lass."He told me in his thick Irish accent. He steadied me and chuckled. "You're jus' lucky it was me, and I'm a nice fella."He teased. I laughed. Sheamus was one of the nicest people in the WWE. "You? A nice fella? Please!"I teased.

"Hey now, I'm the nicest guy you'll ever meet lass."

I loved his accent. It was great. "Let's go with that."I said, laughing. Sheamus flicked me lightly on the forehead. "We'll go with it lass, because it's the truth."He said. He chuckled again. "I'll see you later blondie."Sheamus stated. I smiled at him and we went our separate ways. As soon as I opened the door to the family locker room, I was hugged around my waist by Cameron. "Hi Vanessa."He said quietly. I laughed and hugged him back. "Hi Cam."I replied. Instead of sitting in the arena with Rebecca and Cheyanne, he had wanted to stay back here with Shawn and the rest of us. "Where'd you go?"He asked, following me as I went to go sit by his Dad. Shawn laughed.

"Son, you don't need to make your love of Vanessa that obvious. It's not how you win people over."He teased, making Cameron's face go instantly red. "Shawn, he just asked a question, leave him alone."I said, smacking Shawn's knee. I turned back to Cameron. "I just wanted to go for a little walk."I told him. He nodded and sat next to me on the couch. "I see how you are Vanessa. Just ignore the rest of us."Mikey said in a slightly jealous tone. I laughed at him being jealous of me talking to an 11 year old. "Maryse, do I have permission to attack Mikey?"I asked. Maryse laughed her bubbly laugh and nodded. "Go for it Cherie." With her permission, I attacked Mikey. "I love you Mikey!"I exclaimed, kissing his cheeks and sitting on his lap.

"Ah! No! Quit!"He said, trying to get me off of him.

I smiled at him. "There. I acknowledged you."I said, kissing his forehead. "Now quit being a baby."I told him, getting up. He wiped his face, and glared at me. "You're so annoying Pearl."He said. I grinned. "You love me though."I said, sitting back down. "Why didn't you help me Mar?"Mikey asked. Maryse giggled. "It was too funny my love."She said, patting his cheek. I laughed again. This night was going pretty great so far.

***About an hour later, Mr. John Laurnaitis' office***

"Hell to the fucking no!"I yelled at the stupid man in charge. "Miss Copeland, you don't have a choice. You will do it."He said firmly. I shook my head. "I've put up with a lot of your shit Laurnaitis, but that is one thing I will not do!"I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You will do it, or you'll lose your title."John said. I stood up. "Fine. Strip me of my title. I will _NOT _do your dirty work. I've idolized that man for 24 years of my life, I will not do what you have in mind for him!"I all but yelled. He was full on glaring at me now. "I won't strip you of your title, but I sure can make your life a living hell Copeland."John said.

"Too fucking late."I said, sneering.

"Get out of my office. I hope you'll come to your senses and do it."

"Gladly. And you're going to be very disappointed when I got out there tonight."

"I'm always disappointed when I see you wrestle."

"Good one sir."I said sarcastically, walking out of his office and slamming the door behind me. Some nerve that bastard had, asking me to do that to Shawn. He had another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to do it. No title is worth more than Shawn to me.

***3rd Person POV, presenting a Slammy award/Vanessa's match***

**"Here to present the award for Divalicious moment of the year, ladies and gentlemen please welcome back Trish Stratus!"The familiar laugh blared throughout the arena, and everyone cheered loudly for the 7 time Women's Champion. The perky blonde entered the arena with a huge standing ovation from the audience. "Hey guys!"She said as she got to the podium. "Tonight I present to you the Divalicious moment of the year. Being divalicious is more than just being sexy. You've got to be pwerful, and not to be messed with. Here are your nominees."Trish said, gesturing at the TitanTron. The video showed Lita's return, Vanessa winning the Women's championship, Beth Phoenix and Natalya beating up Kelly Kelly, and Eve winning a dance competition. Once the video was over, the cameras turned back to Trish. "And the winner of the Slammy for the Divalicious moment of the year is..."She trailed off as she broke open the envelope. "Vanessa!"Trish announced. The crowd booed as Break began to play. **

**Vanessa walked out with a huge grin on her face. Her bad girl facade had been dropped. She was far too excited to keep it up. Trish handed her the Slammy and she smiled at it fondly. "Congratulations!"Trish told her. Vanessa licked her lips and laughed. "Thanks, Trish!"She said, still smiling her face off. "Now go win your match kid."The older woman said, surprising the WWE universe a little. They hadn't expected the two to be so friendly. Vanessa thanked her again, and bounded down the ramp like she used to before she turned heel. The crowd even cheered for her a bit. She handed over her Slammy and her Championship gladly to Charles, and waited for whoever her oppenent was. She didn't even care if it was her best friend at this point, she was so happy.**

***Adam's POV***

I laughed at Vanessa in the ring. She was so happy. "She's gonna get a fine for breaking kayfabe."Shawn said. I laughed. "Oh yeah. Do you think she cares right now? Look how happy she is!"I said. Shawn chuckled. "Yeah I guess she is pretty happy."He said. "Although, she didn't seem too happy before she left for her match."He stated. I nodded. "Yeah, she had to talk to Laurnaitis, and I guess they got into it or something."

"About what?"

"You dude."

"Me?"Shawn asked, surpised.

I laughed and looked at Shawn. "I guess that Laurnaitis told her to go out there tonight and talk shit about you. Said her title was on the line if she didn't do it."I told him. "She told him to take her title, because she's not going to do it."I said laughing. "My sister is so freaking stubborn."Shawn wasn't listening though, he was paying more attention to the T.V. Vanessa had just smashed AJ, and was now standing in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hands. I chuckled. This should be interesting.

***Vanessa, 3rd person POV***

**Vanessa brushed her hair out of her eyes and laughed into the microphone. "You guys boo me, and you hate me. I can deal with that. What bugs me is that you all think I don't have a heart. Sure I'm not the nicest girl around, but I do have compassion."She looked up and at the audience. "I was told tonight by Raw's General Manager John Laurnaitis that I was to come down here and shoot down my former partner, Shawn Michaels."She paused for a moment. "He told me that if I didn't do it, then he'd strip me of my title."She said. She laughed again. "Of the 26 years I've been alive, I've idolized and worshipped that man for 24 of those years. I used to get in fights with people back when the Motreal Screwjob happened because I still liked Shawn. I don't care if my title gets stripped from me, I refuse to badmouth the best wrestler in this business. I will not belittle my hero for anyone, not even my own brother."She said. It was then that the WWE Universe started to cheer for the Women's Champion. Vanessa looked taken aback at all the cheers she was getting. She smiled though, and seemed to bask in the cheers. The smile was wiped off of her face as soon as she heard the annoying voice of John Laurnaitis. "Vanessa, I warned you what would happen if you didn't do what I said."He told her.**

**"And I told you that you could take my title! I won't do it Laurnaitis!"She snapped.**

**John shook his head. "You're wasting my time Copeland. I don't like it when people waste my time."He said, walking down the ramp. Vanessa shrugged. "I don't like you period."She quipped. John rolled his eyes. "Very mature. Since you refuse to listen to me, I've decided to bring out someone I know you'll listen to."He said, getting in the ring with Vanessa. "And who might that be?"She asked. Before John could respond, Christian's music began playing. While the audience seemed to be in favor of Vanessa, they still hated Christian. The taller blonde got in the ring and stood next to John with a mic in his hand. "Babe, what are you doing? You're really going to just throw away your title over an old man?"He asked. Vanessa glared at her "boyfriend".**

**"An old man? That old man is the reason that we even have a job in the WWE! If it weren't for him, WWE would've lost the Monday Night Wars!"**

**Christian rolled his eyes. "I get he's your hero and everything Ness. But seriously. You can't just give up your title because of him. He's nothing to you anymore. He's not your partner, and he's not even here."He said. Vanessa's top lip twitched. "You just don't understand. But that's to be expected, because you're a selfish asshole! Jeff would've understood and he would've stood by me!"She spat at him. The entire arena went silent. Christian's jaw had dropped. Vanessa was breathing heavily in her anger at both of the men in the ring. A few seconds later, Christian recovered from the shock, and grabbed a fistful of Vanessa's ring gear top. "Don't **_**ever**_** compare me to that loser again. He's worthless."He said through clenched teeth.**

**"Now you two, we don't need a lover's spat in the ring."John said.**

**"Jeff's worthless? At least he can win Championships without my help. I basically gave you that title."Vanessa said, motioning to the WWE Championship. Christian glared at her. "I got this title because I'm the best there is. Everyone in the back is afraid of me. That's why I don't have a Title match this Sunday at TLC. Even your precious brother."He sneered. He leaned in closer to her face. "Now let's go before you do something stupid."He demanded. Vanessa stood her ground, and stayed where she was. "No."She said. Christian tensed up. "You think you'd learn by now that saying no gets you nowhere with me!"He yelled. Christian raised his hand, as if to hit her, but before he could, the lights went out. A gong was heard. The lights went back on. The audience went crazy.**

**Standing in between Christian and Vanessa was the Undertaker. **

**Christian and John instantly backed the hell up. 'Taker turned a little and took Vanessa's mic from her. He looked at Christian. "You. Me. This Sunday at TLC."He said in his booming voice. A wide grin spread across John's face. "Yes! That's perfect! It'll be Christian vs The Undertaker at TLC for the WWE Championship!"He delcared. "With Vanessa being the special guest referee!"He added, and got out of the ring. Undertaker smirked at Christian and the lights went out again. When they came back on, both Taker and Vanessa were gone and Christian lay motionless on the mat.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Mark, why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?"I asked, slightly annoyed he'd kept it from me. He chuckled. "I had to Isa. You would've blabbed to Adam, and you know how big Adam's mouth is."He said. I giggled a little. "But I wasn't going to come back till later in the show. Then I saw what was going on between you and the idiots."He said. "I had to go fufill my fatherly duties." I laughed. "Well I'm glad you did. But now I'm out of a match at TLC, thank you very much."

"You'll get over it Isa. Now just be prepared to be attacked by Shawn."He said as we stopped at the locker room door. Before I could respond, the door flung open and Shawn hugged me with everything he had. "I love you! You're my most favorite person ever!"He said. I laughed and looked at Mark. "Good call Daddy."I said. "Shawn let go of Vanessa! I need to talk to her!"A feminine voice said. Shawn let go of me and I looked over him. "Steph!"I said, grinning. The Billion Dollar Princess grinned at me.

"Hey Nessa!"She said, hugging me.

"What are you doing here Steph?"I asked.

"To let you know that what you just did out there has changed things dramatically."

"Really?"I asked fearfully. I hoped I didn't screw everything up.

"Yup. You just made yourself a face again."

**Hi! So this chapter was conjured up because of the Slammys! Yay for them! Haha. So...this is gonna be short cuz Smackdown's on right now. Review please! I love you all :D. Ech...Booker T kinda annoys me...**

**Nat: Haha right? Thank you my dear! I'm glad you liked it. And I could never make them hater each other! D: Hahah good work Natters, you've figured it out! And yes...Adam...yum...**

**Reina: You might just be surprised :)**

**Anon: Thank you so much!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Don't freak out! It'll be okay!**

**Boobookins123: You and Nat with the Friends with Benefits thing. Tsk Tsk.**

**MamasAngel: Thank you my love :)**


	66. The Deadman's return

Chapter 66

December 18th, 2011

6:30 PM

Tables, Ladders, and Chairs

**"Alright...so basically this is me making a Youtube video because my friend Melina told me I should. I figured what the hell. You guys like me again so why not? So here I am, making a video in the middle of the Cafeteria at the Staples Centre, waiting for TLC to start."Vanessa said. "First thing you need to know, I curse like a sailor. I blame Adam. He's a bad influence."She said, pointing the camera at her older brother. "Hey! I am not a bad influence!"He responded, and tried pushing the camera away. Vanessa laughed. "Then why do I curse so much Addy?"She asked. "Because you hang out with Kelly."He said. Vanessa laughed and pointed the camera at the blonde. "I have never cursed a day in my life thank you very much!"Kelly said. Vanessa pointed the camera back at herself. "So I'm going to show you the people I hang out with like everyday."She said. She got up and got Mike in the camera's view with her. "This is my Mikey. One of my bestest friends. I kick his ass in Tetris all the time. It's funny."She said. Mike rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even bother with you."He said. She grinned at him. "Cuz you love me!"She stated. He chuckled. "If it helps you sleep at night Pearl."Mike said. Vanessa chuckled. "He calls me Pearl because my favorite band is Pearl Jam. Of course I love Three Days Grace too, as they made my entrace song."She stated, and moved on. "This is my Amykins. I love her very much!"Vanessa said, showing herself and the redhead, who just laughed and waved. "She's my future sister in law! That's right people! You heard it from me first! Adam and Amy are getting married! The magic date is July 14th, 2012!"She said.**

**"Now you're gonna meet someone you all know and love, my Daddy Mark!"She said, showing Mark. He gave a small wave to the camera. Vanessa laughed. "He's in his Undertaker mode. But he's a real chatterbox! Next are my girlyfriends, Maryse and Melina!"Vanessa said, pointing the camera at the girls. "Maryse is dating Mikey. For some reason she finds him attractive."Vanessa teased. "Hey!"Mike protested. Maryse laughed. "Mike is gorgeous!"She said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "If you say so Mar."**

**"Next we got my Chrissyboo. Only I'm allowed to call him Chrissyboo though, so don't call him that or he'll punch you."Vanessa said, giving the Canadian a hug. "You only get away with it because I call you Vic."Chris said, smiling. Vanessa grinned and ruffled his hair. "Randy is next. I love Randy, he's like a second brother to me. I'm also the Godmother of his beautiful daughter, Alanna!"She said, pointing the camera at Orton. "He needs to shave. Starting to look like Wolverine a bit." He chuckled. "Don't you have someone else to get in that camera? Like Hunter, Phil, or Jeff?"He asked. "Well Hunter's off doing something Hunters do. So Philly is next."Vanessa said, moving over to show herself and Phil.**

**"This is Punkers. He hates his name for some reason."The perky blonde said. Phil laughed. "It's bland and over used."He said. "But it's a nice name Philly!"Vanessa retorted. "What did I say about calling me Philly, Copeland?"He asked. She smiled. "To not to, but I don't care. You aren't the boss of me Philly boy!"Vanessa said, standing up. She walked over to Jeff and gave him a one arm hug. "Everybody knows who this is. This is Jeffy. Or Skittles. Whatever you prefer, really. The man's got so many nicknames."She said. Jeff chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say Pepper."He said. Vanessa smiled. "He calls me Pepper cuz all I drink is Dr. Pepper. You know why? Cuz Dr. Pepper makes the world taste better!"She said. **

**"DR. PEPPER TASTES LIKE COUGH MEDICINE! PEPSI IS BETTER!"Phil yelled.**

**Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Dr. Pepper is better. Right Jeff?"She asked. Jeff nodded. "Sure. But Skittles are the best. Taste the Rainbow!"Jeff declared. "M&M's are way better!"Randy yelled. "Damn it. Well, while Jeff and Randy engage in a candy battle, you're gonna see the most important person in my life."Vanessa said, getting up. As she was walking the camera jerked around and laughter filled the room. "FUCK!"Vanessa yelled. "I just almost tripped. Fucking Jeff. Being an asshole and trying to trip me."She mumbled. "It was funny!"Jeff said. "Fuck you!"She replied. "I'm not busy later! Stop by my room!"He replied. Vanessa rolled her eyes and continued to where she was going. **

**"My big brother, Addy. He's a pain in the ass, but I love him."She said, kissing her brother's temple. Adam rolled his eyes. "You're the pain in the ass. Not me. But I love you too."He responded. Vanessa smiled. "But yes, Addy is the most important person in my life."She said. Then she squished their faces together. "Do we look alike? Everyone says we do. Our Mom says we should've been twins."She asked. "Mark my words, me and Adam will be the IG Champs at least once!"Vanessa said. Adam nodded. "Right!"He agreed. "Well this concludes my first Youtube video. I think I should prolly go now, as all my friends seem to be getting annoyed."Vanessa said, chuckling. "Say bye Addy."She demanded. Adam sighed. "Goodbye Youtube people."He said in a bored tone.**

I quit recording and giggled. "That, was fun."I said. Melina laughed. "I told you it would be!"She said. I giggled again. "Good call Melly."I told her. She winked at me and giggled herself. I turned my gaze to Jeff and gave him a small glare. "Assmunch."I said. He winked at me. "Love you too."He replied easily, laughing. Surprisingly, there was no awkwardness at all between us. It's like we never even dated. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but I didn't really think too hard on it. "So what is your usename gonna be?"Melina asked. I shrugged. "I don't know?"I replied. She smirked. "Essacita."She said.

"What?"I asked.

"No, that's gonna be your username!"

"Oh."

Melina thrusted her laptop at me. "Make it. Right now!"She demanded. Why are all of my friends so pushy? "Honestly, Maryse is the only one of you guys who isn't so damn pushy."I said, doing what Mel said to do. Maryse laughed. "That's because we French have amazing ways of persuasion. I do not need to be pushy. Mike knows."She informed me. I chuckled and continued making the account. "Hmm...password..."I thought aloud. I grinned. "Adam is an idiot."I typed in. Adam rolled his eyes. "You're so mature."He told me. I grinned at him. "Thank you big brother!"I said happily, and continued to make said account.

***Promo, Edge and Christian***

**The camera showed Christian looking at his Championship smugly. The audience booed loudly at their WWE Champion. They gave a few cheers when the camera panned out to reveal Edge, though. "Hey! What's up bro?"Christian said happily. Edge didn't look to happy at all. "Don't 'bro' me dude. What the hell was that on Monday?"He asked through clenched teeth. Christian shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."He said. Edge grabbed a fist full of his shirt.**

**"I mean when you tried to hit my little sister you ass!"He growled.**

**Christian rolled his eyes. "Oh that."He said, pushing Edge away from him. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You're lucky Taker got to you before I did."He threatened. Christian rolled his eyes again. "Dude, she compared me to freaking Jeff? What was I supposed to do?"He asked. Edge glared. "Not try to hit her! I didn't like you and her together in the first place, but I kept my mouth shut because I thought you made her happy and you were my best friend!"Edge said loudly.**

**"So you're going to throw our 30 plus years of friendship away just because I tried to keep your bigmouth sister in line?"**

**"You knew that Vanessa is more important!"**

**"More important than your best friend?"**

**"Way more important that you!"**

**Christian glared at the taller man. "So that's how it is? You're just going to leave the tag team because of this?"He asked. Edge nodded. "Fine. Be that way."The smaller of the two said. Suddenly a loud smack was heard and the camera showed Lita glaring at Christian. "That's for trying to hit my best friend, asshole."The furious red head said, getting a very loud round of applause from the WWE Universe.**

***Vanessa's POV***

It was now time for the WWE Championship match. I was dressed in my referee outfit, which was a normal ref shirt, black spandex shorts and a pair of plain black wrestling boots. Mark and I walked to the Gorilla position together, and met Jay there. I was so happy to not be in the storyline with him anymore. I wondered what I would be doing next. Probably be in a feud with someone for my title, but I wasn't sure. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee, the Women's Champion, Vanessa!"I heard Lillian say. "Well that's my cue. See you out there Daddy."I said to Mark, walking past him.

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

When I got in the arena, the fans cheered loudly for me. I missed being cheered on by the fans. It was a huge adrenaline rush. I bounced down the ramp like I used to and man it felt great. I was grinning from ear to ear by the time I actually got in the ring. A few seconds later, a gong sounded and the lights dimmed down. The Undertaker aka Mark made his way slowly to the ring. As he got into the ring, he tipped his hat to me. I smiled and tipped my imaginary one. He chuckled and continued doing his Undertaker schtick. After he was done, Jay's music began playing.

_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_and find me waiting there you'll see, _

_if you just close your eyes_

_if you just close your eyes!_

The fans booed him pretty harshly. I wasn't bothered by it because he deserved it. I found it hard to believe that I at one point liked that man. He looked way too cocky with that title. The title that I basically gave him. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the ropes as he got in the ring. He winked at me and I just ignored him. "This match is set for onefall, and it is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first, the challenger. From Death Valley, weighing in at 299 pounds, the Undertaker!"She said. "Introducing the Champion, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds, Christian!"She said, getting a slew of boos for the man. Jay handed me the belt, and I motioned for the bell to be rung.

***Amy's POV***

"So tell me. How great did it feel to smack Jay?"Kelly asked. I grinned. "It felt amazing. I wish I could've done more, but Steph said I wasn't allowed to."I said. Steph had been deemed head of Creative and now she and Laurnaitis were "team mates". Kelly laughed. "I wish I could've got some action. Lucky you."She replied. I laughed too. "I know it!"We turned our heads to the T.V and watching the Title match that Vanessa was officiating. "She's a good ref."Mel said. I laughed. "She's just doing what she sees Charles do."Maryse said before I could. "Charles is like her all time favorite referee."I said instead. "I don't know why she likes him so much."Kelly said.

"She told me it was because he had to fight the Great Khali."I said.

"Oh yeah I remember that."Melina stated.

"So that's why she has him ref all her matches. I understand now!"Kelly chimed in.

"And this is why you and Nessa are the blondes of our group."Maryse said.

"Hey you're a blonde too!"

I laughed. "Ah but you see Kel, Maryse isn't a natural blonde!"I said. Maryse smacked my arm. "I am too!"She said. I rubbed my arm. "Ouch!"I protested. Melina rolled her eyes at us. "Can we just get back to watching the match? I kinda wanna see Mark kick Jay's ass."She said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. We giggled. "Anything you say Melly." That's when I realized something. When Mark won tonight(there was no doubt in my mind that he would), then Shawn is still winning the Royal Rumble...that means they're going to face each other at Wrestlemania. Knowing those two, they were going to make it as dramaztic as possible, seeing as it'll be their third time going against each other at Wrestlemania. I looked back to Vanessa as she grinned because Mark was dominating. What if they made it a Career match? Whoever loses leaves. Vanessa couldn't take that. It'd kill her...

***Vanessa's POV***

Okay, maybe I wasn't being a completely fair referee, what with all my smiling. Ah well. Mark's got this wrapped up. As Jay ran at Mark, Mark snapped his head up and grabbed Jay's throat. He dished out a _perfect_ chokeslam, and I mean perfect. Jay slammed down to the mat and Mark got to his knees by Jay's head. He grabbed his hands and folded them across Jay's chest. This is where I came in. I got down to the mat and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

I motioned for the bell to be rang and Mark's eery music began playing. I took the WWE Championship and presented it to Mark. I raised his arm as best I could what with him being way taller than me. He looked down at me, smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion, the Undertaker!"Lillian even sounded happy about it. I follwed Mark out of the ring and up the ramp. I turned around to see Jay glaring at us. Just for effect, and to be a bitch, I blew him a goodbye kiss. Mark chuckled at me, and turned back to leave with the title slung over his shoulder. I laughed and followed him. Even though I didn't have a match, TLC was pretty awesome.

**Ah hello! So TLC was pretty fucking amazing. Not gonna lie. Firstly, Zack Ryder is the NEW US CHAMPION! WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT BRO! And then Cody retained, Sheamus kicked Swagger's ass, Kofi and Evan retained, and Punkers retained! Even though he was handcuffed to everything under the sun! He also broke a turnbuckle and it was great. But what pissed me off is that fucking Daniel Bryan won! Ugh! I hate him so much! Someone that uses a beard bib does not need to me a Champ! Okay, RANT OVER! **

**Nat: "****She still loves Jeff, good girl, now you should hope that he saw that and you can get back together." You needa calm down haha. I'm not gonna reveal any spoilers this time either! haha. I'm glad you're happy about the return, because I still hold a grudge upon Taker...meanie...making Shawn retire. But anyway...I love you haha**

**Reina: Aww, thank you! I liked last chapter too!**

**Rue: All I can say is thank you so much! It means a lot that you love this story. Shannon will definitely be in this still. Next chapter in fact haha. Ugh, I hate Laurnaitis too. He's a douche. Agreed! Punk forever! I love him so much! Since 06 man! He was on my list though for a few days when he made Jeff leave the WWE. But now I'm ranting haha. Thank you very much love :D**

**Boobookins123: Oh I know you're excited because Zack won. I know you love him haha. But thank you as well boo :).**

**Anon: One of these days you're gonna have to pick a name bro. But thank you for your review!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Thanks!**

**Mamasangel: I love them too. I also have the album :D**


	67. Trying not to love you only goes so far

**"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback**

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_;_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_;_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

_;_

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

_;_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_;_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_;_

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Was there somebody else?_

_When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear_

_Said, I've been dying to tell you_

_;_

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_

_Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for_

_We just keep on trying, we could be much more_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

Chapter 67

December 23rd, 2011

7:35 PM

Shannon Moore's house

"Shannon! Where's the freaking tinsel?"I yelled from Shannon's attic. "It should be in a box marked Tinsel!"He yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and blew some of the hair out of my eyes. "It's not up here dude!"I yelled. "Yeah it is! I put it up there myself Pixy!"He replied. I sighed and continued my search. Shannon and I decided to have a Christmas party, and that's why I was searching for tinsel. It was literally the last thing we needed to decorate the house. We're having it at his house because it actually snows in Cameron, unlike Tampa. We invited pretty much everyone we enjoyed, whether we were great friends with them or not. Shannon invited a lot of people from TNA and I invited a lot of people from WWE. Then there was Kimo, Andrew, Shane, and the rest of the crew. Hell, we even invited Gil. It was going to be an interesting party to say the least. "Shannon, honey the tinsel is right here."I heard Julie say. "Oh thanks sweetheart."He repiled. "Vanessa! You can come down now! Jewels found it!"He yelled to me.

"I hate you Shannon!"I yelled in frustration, stomping down his attic stairs. He grinned at me. "I love you!"He said. I sighed and looked at Julie. "Your husband is annoying."I told her. She laughed. "He's your best friend hon."I looked at Shannon who was smirking. "He's not my best male friend anymore. Mikey is."I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Shannon's jaw dropped as the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it."I said, smirking at him. I turned and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal all three Hardy's standing there, Matt and his Dad decked out in Christmasy clothes, and Jeff with reindeer antlers on. "Well if it isn't my favorite Hardy! Hiya Gil!"I said, hugging him. Gil laughed. "Hey lil' miss. How are you?"He asked. I smiled. "I'm doin' just fine. You?"

"Oh you know, the same. I'm just fantastic."He replied, winking. I laughed. "Well come on in you guys. Shannon's in the living room. Jewels is getting ready."I said, letting them in. Matt led the little group in, with Jeff coming in last. I flicked one of the bells on his antlers. "Digging the Antlers Skittles."I said. He laughed and contiuned walking to the living room. I follwed him. When we entered the living room, Shannon glared at me. "So Mike's the best friend now? Did Mike ever give you a tattoo? Did Mike ever put you in an exclusive club?"He asked me. I smiled at Shannon. "Quit it. You know I love you."I said.

"You'd better."

"I do."

"Good."

"Yup."

"The doorbell just rang."

"You get it this time. I still need to put my outfit on bro."

"Don't call me bro. You aren't Zack Ryder."

"Oh but I could be."

"No Pixy. You can't ever be Zack Ryder."

"Oh shut up and go answer the door!"

"Fine. I will."He said, and with that he walked past me to go let whoever was on the other side of the door in. Meanwhile, I walked to the guest bedroom where I was staying for the night to change into my party outfit. My outfit was picked out by the two worst people. Kelly and Maryse. It was a semi short red dress that was tight at the top, but flared out at the skirt. It was slightly above knee length, and was made of some soft material. I had little green christmas oranament earrings in, and a diamond studded V necklace that Adam had given me on my 16th birthday. My shoes were of course the boots with my name on them. Kelly tried to give me some of her silletos, but I flat out refused. I heard the doorbell ring again as I was putting on some light make up. So many people were going to be at this party. I looked at the lipstick tube in my hand and debated on whether or not to put it on. I needed another person's opinon. I poked my head out of the door and was met with the sight of my tattoed best friend. "Need some help Pixy?"He asked. I nodded. "Should I put on lipstick?"I asked.

"Hmm...put a little on. Then I'll decide."

I did, and he grinned. "Yes! You look great!"He told me. I nodded, threw the tube on my bed and follwed Shannon out. "So who's here?"I asked. "Well, Adam and Amy just got here, and AJ got here when you went to change."He told me. I rose a brow at him. "Who's AJ?"I asked. Shannon grinned evily. "That's right...I need to introduce you to him."He said, grabbing my hand. "Come on."He said, dragging me into the living room. I saw Adam and Amy right away and tried to say Hi, but Shannon was deadset on me meeting this AJ guy. "AJ! This is the chick I've been telling you about!"He said a little loudly, causing Adam, and Jeff to look over. I shrugged at them and turned around to look at Shannon's friend. Blue met green. Wow. That's all my mind could conjure up about this man standing before me. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, a carefree smile on his face, and a pretty rockin' bod. He was kinda tall, maybe 6 foot or so. He extended his hand to me. "Hi. My name's Allen, but everyone calls me AJ."He said in a southern drawl. I smiled at him and took his hand. "I'm Vanessa, and everyone pretty much has different nicknames for me. I lose count."I said, chuckling. AJ smiled again. "Yeah I know Shannon calls you Pixy all the time."He said. I laughed. "Yupp. He calls me that because I'm a Pokemon nerd."I said.

"I heard that story."He said, laughing.

"You got any tat's?"I asked.

He nodded. "I have my initials on my side."He said, motioning to his right side. "You got anymore?"He asked. I nodded. "Adam! Come here for a sec!"I yelled at my brother. He walked over to me. "Yeah sis?"He asked, looking AJ over. I pulled up Adam's sleeve and pointed at the Stars on his arm. "I have a star just like that on my right hip."I said. "Okay Addy, you can leave now."I said, pushing him away. I looked back to AJ. "You know who Shawn Michaels is right?"I asked. AJ nodded. I smiled. "Good, then I don't have to kill you. But he's my hero, and I have a tattoo that matches his on his left arm."I told AJ. He laughed and sat down on Shannon's couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Let's get to know each other better. Sit down and tell me about yourself."He asked. I chuckled and sat down next to him, my feet tucked underneath me. "So what do you wanna know?"I asked. He smiled again. "Everything. You seem like a really cool person."I laughed. "You just made a mistake. I love to talk so this is going to be a mouthful."I said. He laughed again and put his hand on my knee. I thought that was weird, but I didn't think too much about it. "I like long stories."He said with a smile.

"If you say so. Let's see, I'm 26, my birthday is on May 3rd, I'm the Women's Champion in WWE, my brother is Adam Copeland, and he's also the most important person in my life. I love Pearl Jam, the color blue, converse, colorful socks, and painting. My middle name is Isabelle. I have two dogs named Chloe, a pug, and Mason, a St. Bernard. I live in Tampa. Um, I only had one serious relationship in my life. And...that's about it?"I said uncertainly. AJ nodded. "Would that serious relationship happen to of been with Jeff?"He asked. I nodded. "Yupp. We were engaged, but it didn't work out."I said. "Why?" AJ laughed. "Because Jeff's glaring holes into me right now."He chuckled. I tried not to smirk at the fact that Jeff was jealous because I was talking to AJ, and I actually succeeded in hiding it. "So tell me your life story Mr. AJ."I said. He told me about his favorite things, his divorce and his kids. "I hope me having kids isn't a deal breaker."He said. I smiled.

"Not at all. I love kids."I said.

"That's good. Most women don't want to date single fathers."He replied.

Wait. What? Did AJ think we were going to go on a date? I really should pay more attention to signals..."So how did you meet Shannon?"AJ asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I chuckled. "Well through Jeff actually. But when he and I got first glimpse of each other, it was like we were meant to be friends."I said. AJ laughed. "Shannon's a fun person to be around."He said. I nodded. "Indeed he is."I said. AJ grinned widely. "Indeed is probably my favorite word."I grinned back at him. "That's awesome! It's like mine too!"So far, AJ was pretty nice, and fun to talk to. Not to mention how hot he was.

***Amy's POV***

Adam, Matt and I were hanging out when Jeff decided to join us. "Hey Jeffy."I said, smiling up at him. He gave me a half smile. "What's wrong?"I asked. He shrugged. "Nothin'."He replied. "Whatcha talking bout?"He asked. Adam instantly told Jeff the subject. "Vanessa and whoever that guy is over there."He told Jeff. "His name is AJ."Matt said. "Wonder why she's talking to him."Jeff mused. I laughed. "Probably because Shannon basically forced her too. Although, she does look like she's having a good time."I said. Then smirked. "Plus look at him. He's pretty hot."I observed, causing Adam to look at me. I smiled at looked at my fiance. "What?"I asked. "You think he's hot?"He asked, looking slightly offended. I nodded. "Yup. But you know what?"I said.

"What?"

"You're hotter."

"You're damn right."

"Besides, I'm taken. I can't do anything about it. But your sister, however. That's a different story."

Adam looked over at Vanessa and AJ. He stared at them for a few minutes, glaring slightly at them. "What are you looking for?"I asked. Matt chuckled. "He's staring at that hand AJ has on Vanessa's knee that looks like it's slowly moving upwards."He told me. I saw what Matt mentioned and laughed. I looked back at Adam. "Leave her be Ads. She's a big girl."I warned. Adam opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by someone making an entrance. "Woo woo woo! The Ultimate Broski is in the house!"The voice of Zack Ryder yelled. I looked at Vanessa and watched her face brighten, and she grinned. "ZACK!"She yelled happily. She told AJ she'd be right back and ran to go greet Zack.

***Vanessa's POV***

I ran over to Zack and gave him a hug. "What's up bro?"I asked. He smiled and hugged me back. "Not much broette. How ya doin?"He asked. I smiled. "I'm doing good. But I need you to tell Shannon that I could be Zack Ryder if I wanted to be."I told him. Zack grinned at me. "Anything for my favorite broette. Where's Shannon?"He said. I grinned and began looking for Shannon. I couldn't see him so I just decided to yell. "SHANNON! WHERE ARE YOU BRO?"I yelled. I got a reply almost instantly. "I'M COMING! AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BRO? YOU AREN'T ZACK!"He yelled back. I saw him make his way through the crowd and to Zack and I. "Hey Zack."He greeted him. Zack smiled. "Vanessa could be Zack Ryder if she wanted. She's the ultimate broette."He said. I smirked at Shannon. "I told you so!"I said, putting my hands on my hips. Shannon looked at Zack. "What's she doin' for you?"He asked skeptically. My jaw dropped at Shannon. Zack laughed. "Nothin'. She's just my favorite broette."Shannon nodded. "Uh-huh. But anyway,"He said turning to me. "I see you've been gettin' to know AJ. He's great isn't he?"

"He is. Thank you for introducing us."

"Any time Pixy. Now I think you should get back to him. You're being rude."

"Yes Dad."

"Good girl."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to AJ. On my way there, I noticed Jeff watching me out of the corner of my eye. That's when a plan formed in my mind. If Jeff was so worried/jealous over who I was talking to, why not give him a reason to be? I sat next to AJ on the couch a little closer than I should've been sitting. I felt bad about sorta using him, but it's not like we were probably ever going to see each other again right? "Alright, I'm back."I said, smiling. AJ smiled back and placed his hand back where it had been, but just a little bit higher. I licked my lips and tried to ignore the little bit of tingling where his hand touched my bare skin. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...

***3rd Person POV***

Amy happened to look over at her best friend and saw something she had not expected. Vanessa and AJ were extremely close together, and AJ was whispering something in her ear, making her giggle. Amy immeadiately looked around for Jeff. She found him quickly. He was watching them just as Amy was, only he was glaring intensely at them. Amy debated what to do. Should she could distract Jeff, or go separate Vanessa and the new guy? Vanessa made her decision for her. She and AJ walked over to Amy. "Ames, AJ and I are gonna go for a quick walk okay? We'll have our phones if anyone needs us, okay?"She said. Amy nodded hesitantly. "Alright Essie. Be careful."The red head warned. Vanessa smiled and nodded. She let AJ lead her out of Amy's sight and out the door. Amy made a beeline for Jeff, who made to follow the two. She grabbed his arm. "Jeff, don't."She warned.

"Amy. Let go."He said cooly.

"Jeff, if you go out there and pick a fight with him, you're losing every chance you have at you and Vanessa getting back together."

"If I don't go out there Amy, I'm going to lose her."

"Jeff, please don't."

"Amy. I need to."He said, his words slurring just a bit.

"How much have you had to drink tonight Jeff?"Amy asked seriously. Jeff thought for a minute and looked at the cup in his hand. "Um...I lost count."He said quietly. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I am not going to let you go out there drunk as a fucking skunk just so you can say something you don't mean!"She almost yelled. Jeff looked at Amy, green meeting hazel. "Trust. Me."He said. Amy bit her bottom lip, and let go of his arm. "If she comes back in here crying, I'm going to kick your ass."She threatened. Jeff nodded and walked out of the house.

***-*-*-*-*(Here's that thing again haha)**

Vanessa and AJ stood in the snow, looking up at the moon, each lost in their own thoughts. "Hey Vanessa?"Came AJ's drawl. Vanessa looked at AJ and was extremely surprised when he kissed her. Unaware that Jeff was currently lurking about in the shadows, she kissed him back. The only thing she could think of was how wrong it felt to be kissing someone other than Jeff. AJ pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that since I laid my eyes on you."He said. Vanessa smiled at him, not really knowing what to say. "Wanna go back inside?"He asked. Vanessa happened to look over AJ's shoulder and saw bright purple hair. Jeff. "Yeah. But I wanna stay out here a little bit longer. You go on, kay?"She said. Aj smiled, nodded, pecked her lips and walked off. Once he disappeared, Vanessa turned to where she saw the purple hair. "Come on out Jeff. He's gone."She called out, sitting in the snow. A few seconds later Jeff walked into view and stood by Vanessa. "Alright. Get it over with. Yell at me. Call me every name in the book. Tell me I'm a whore. I don't care. Just...do it quickly."She said softly. Jeff looked down at his former fiance. He got to his knees in front of her and cupped her chin.

"No matter how mad I get at you, I could never call you anything like that."He said softly.

Vanessa looked up at him. "Do you think it's easy for me Jeff? Being apart from you? Because it's not. In fact, it hurts."She said. Jeff leaned on her knees. "It's not easy for me either Nessa. Seeing you and AJ act like how we used to...it made me so angry. Matt had to stop me from killing him three times. Then when he kissed you a few minutes ago, I almost lost all control."He confessed. Vanessa sighed. "Why are we doing this to each other then?"She asked. Jeff chuckled. "Hell if I know. I was asking myself the same question."He said. Vanessa looked at Jeff, and he looked at her. "I love you still. So much."She whispered, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Jeff brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you still as well."He responded. Vanessa sniffled, and wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup. She looked at her blackened hand. "Fuck...now Amy's gonna know.."She said. She looked back to Jeff.

"What do we do Jeff? If being away from each other hurts so much, what do we do?"She asked.

"It seems like we have two options Vanessa."

"And they are?"

"Deal with the immense hurt we both feel when we're apart."

Vanessa shook her head. "Trying not to love you hurts way too much..."She whispered. Jeff sighed. "I know how you feel..."He whispered. "What's the other option?"She asked. Jeff gave her a small smile. "It seems like our only option is to get back together."He said. Vanessa bit her lip. "It'll be our third time Jeff...I don't want an on and off relationship with you Jeff. And our friends and family will be so skeptical about it..."She trailed off. Jeff smiled. "Who said we have to tell them?"He said.

**So, I wanted to be a little bit of no good. Haha. So I left it with a cliffhanger...sort of. Anyways, I feel I should give credit to Nat for the Beard Bib thing haha. She said no stealies. So yeah haha. Hope ya like this and review! And if I don't update before Christmas, then HAPPY CHRISTMAS :{D! I LOVE YOU :)**

**Nat: Mwhaha. I'm rubbing off on you. Soon you're gonna be cursing like I do :). Haha. Thank you my dear! And you can bet we will! And Haha, I might be torturing you a little with this chapter btw. I know right! Go Daddy Mark! You'd best love me!**

**Reina: Thank you :D**

**Boo: haha, I understand your excitement! I hope you enjoyed seeing Zack in this too :)**

**Mamasangel: Haha She and Zack cannot date! Tiz not okay!**

**I lurvesJeffandMattHardy: Thanks :)**

**Anon: Haha whatever miss secret! Thank you my love. And yes, DB sucks asshole. I hate him. **


	68. Merry Christmas

_Christmas Each Day-?_

_Bells are softly ringing, _

_through the chilling air._

_Snow is gently falling,_

_White is everywhere._

_And greeting cards, bringing cheer say a warm hello..._

Chapter 68

December 25th, 2011

9:00 AM

Judy Copeland's house

***Vanessa's POV***

I cracked Adam's bedroom door open slightly. He and and Amy were still peacefully sleeping inside. I was about to walk in when I heard a throat clear. I smiled sheepishly at my Mom. "And what do you think you're doing Vanessa Isabelle?"She asked. I giggled. "I'm going to go wake up Adam Momma."I said. She laughed. "Just don't hurt Amy in the process."She said, walking past me and into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready soon."She said. I nodded and walked into Adam's room. I kneeled down beside Amy. "Amy."I whispered, shaking her. Her eyes opened. "What's goin' on?"She asked. "Shhh!"I whispered. "I need you to go to the kitchen. I'm going to wake up Adam, but I don't want to hurt you in the process."I explained quickly. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and nodded. Amy got up and stumbled out of the room. Once my best friend was safely outside the room, I grinned evily. Adam was about to get a blast from the past.

"ADAM! WAKE UP!"I yelled, jumping on him. Of course, I wasn't as scrawny and little as I used to be, so I kinda kncoked the wind outta him in the process. "Holy fuck!"Adam yelled in repsponse, sitting up quickly and knocking me onto the floor. I giggled like mad while Adam glared at me from his bed. "It's Christmas Addy!"I said happily. "You aren't a little kid anymore! You can't just jump on me like that!"He protested. I grinned and stood up. "Course I can. I'm Vanessa. I can do whatever I want."I stated. Adam rolled his eyes at me. "You're so annoying."He said, laying back down. "Oh No mister! You are not going back to sleep. Get up."I said, sitting on his stomach. He glared at me again. "How can I if you're sitting on me?"He asked. I shrugged. "That's your problem bro."Adam sighed. He sat up. "Alright, get off of me. I'm awake."He said. I grinned and got off of him. Adam stood up and I grabbed his hand. "C'mon Addy. There's presents to be opened. You're gonna love yours."I said, dragging him along.

"You are too old to be this excited for Christmas."

"Quit being a Scrooge."

"I'm just saying."

"Well I don't care about your opinion. Shut up."

"That's not very nice. You should aplogize."

"Well then you should too. Your face isn't very nice to look at but I have to anyway."

I dragged Adam into the kitchen where our Mom and Amy were. "Okay! Who's ready to open presents?"I asked. Mom chuckled, and started walking into the living room. She knew my routine. Wake up Adam, bring him to the kitchen and declare it to be present time. Amy grinned. "I am."She said, grabbing her coffee and walking past us. "Do I even get coffee?"Adam asked. I sighed. "Fine. But we're starting in three minutes. If you aren't ready, we're opening them without you."I told him. He nodded and got a coffee mug. I walked into the living room and sat by Amy on the floor. My Mom had divided the presents into piles. Adam's, hers, Amy's, and mine. I pulled all of mine to me and impatiently waited for Adam. "So Miss Nessa. I take it you're excited?"Amy asked. I nodded eagerly. She smiled. "It's okay. I am too."

"I just want to spend as much time as I can with my immeadiate family until we have to leave today."I said.

Being a part of the WWE meant you had to work pretty much whenever they told you to. All WWE Staff is supposed to be in St. Louis by 6 PM today for autograph signings. Randy was lucky, because he lived there. Other people had to travel. Like Adam, Amy, and I. Amy was going to respond, but Adam walked in the room. "Alright, let's get this over with."He said. I smiled at him. "When you open my present you're gonna change your tone."I said. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mom. I'd gotten Adam the best present ever. I bought him a new guitar to add to his collection, and I even managed to get it signed my the guitarist for Alterbridge. That's not all I got him either. I got him an expensive watch, a few different colored plaid shirts and a pair of yellow Converse because that's what he lives in. I'd also given him a picture of him, me, Amy, and our Mom. Speaking of Amy, I got her some amazing gifts as well, my Mom too. I got Amy a necklace with an _Amykins_ pendant, I had an _Essiekins _one to match it. I also got her a pair of these amazing black boots, and I had made her what she wanted so very badly. A scrapbook of her and Adam. I pretty much raided their house for pictures. They didn't even know I had done it. I'd gotten my Mom a few of her romance novels that she likes, a more recent picture of the three of us(she loved having pictures of our family) and a pair of diamond earrings, with a bracelt to match. I went all out this year.

"Oh. My. God. You actually made it for me!"Amy squealed as she saw her scrapbook.

I smiled at her. "Of course I did. I can't believe you didn't even know I stole a bunch of pictures from the house."I said, laughing. She shrugged. "I thought somethin' was missin' but I wasn't too concerned."She said, flipping through the scrapbook. "This is amazing. I love you Vee-Vee."I heard Adam say. I figured he was talking about the guitar, but I was dead wrong. He was holding his plaid shirts, grinning at them. "Really Adam? That's what you get excited about?"He laughed. "I live in these things sis."He responded. I rolled my eyes. "I know, that's why I got you them."I said. "Nessie, you've made everyone open their presents, aren't you gonna open yours?"Mom asked. I looked down and realized I hadn't even touched my presents. I smiled and opened Adam's first. I glared at him as I fought through a bunch of tissue paper to get to the actual present. My fingers touched fabric and I raised it. A large grin took over my face and a really loud happy scream escaped from my mouth. Adam had gotten me the best present ever. In my hands was a black shirt with me and Shawn on it as the IG Tag Team Champs. On the top it had our names written in white. "Flip to the back."Adam said. I did. "Shawn and Vanessa, the first ever Inter Gender Tag Team Champions."I read aloud. I looked further down the shirt. "Dreams do come true."I looked at Adam. "I love you so fucking much."I said, not caring my Mom was in the room. Adam grinned. "Thought you might like that. I actually had that custom made too. It's one of a kind."He said. I put the shirt gently in its box and looked at Adam. "You sir, are getting the biggest hug when I finish unwrapping everything."I said, pointing my finger at him. He nodded as I moved on to the presents from my Mom.

She'd gotten me some very colorful socks(she knows I love them), a pair of knee high converse, a golden braclet that had _Nessie _on it, and a picture of me, Mason and Chloe. What can I say? We're a very picture oriented family. "Thank you Mommy."I said, smiling at her. She smiled and nodded. I looked at Amy. "Okay, I need my presents."I told her. She smiled and stood up. "Come with me."She said. I nodded and followed her into my bedroom. "Okay, we're alone now."Amy said, breathing a sigh of relief. I rose a brow at her. Why'd we need to be so secretive? Amy brushed her red locks out of her face and smiled at me. "Vanessa, your first gift, I feel a bit guilty for giving you because it might make you sad."she stated, thrusting a square box at me. I unwrapped it and saw why she thought it might make me sad. It was a bunch of pictures of Jeff and I. "I had it made before Thanksgiving, and I know you like pictures...so...if you don't wanna keep it I'll understand."She said quickly. I smiled at her. "I love it Amy. Jeff was a huge part in my life, and still remains one."I said, leaving out what Jeff and I had decided at the Christmas party. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Now...my next present to you might shock you..."She warned. I cocked my head to the side. "What is it Ames?"I asked. She took a shaky breath and gave me a weak smile. What was wrong with my best friend?

"Vanessa, I want you to be the Godmother of mine and Adam's baby."She said.

My jaw dropped. "You're...you're..."I stammered. "Pregnant. A month along."She finished. "Does Adam know?"I asked. She shook her head. "No. Only you do."She said. I chuckled. Then I laughed. Then I grinned. Then I hugged Amy as tight as I could. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!"I yelled. She laughed. "Shh Essie. I don't want Adam to find out from anyone but me."She told me. I pulled away and nodded. "Okay. And of course I'll be the Godmother!"I said happily. My eyes drifted downwards to her still flat belly and I grinned. "Can I?"I asked. moving my hand towards her belly. She lauged. "Go for it."I grinned and dropped to my knees at her stomach. "Hello in there. I'm your Auntie Vanessa. Imma spoil you so rotten my little one. Oh yes. It's going to be so great. When Mommy and Daddy are being mean you're gonna come to Aunt Nessa's and she's gonna beat them up for you..."I told her belly, rubbing it. I liked babies. I tortured poor Sam when she was pregnant with Alannah. Amy laughed at me. "Yeah like you could beat me up."She said. I looked up at her. "I could and I will if you're ever mean to my niece and or nephew."I stated.

***Autograph signing***

My giddiness from Amy's pregnacy still had yet to disappear. I think Adam was beginning to get suspicious. I knew Jeff was right off the bat. "Vanessa will you please for the love of God tell me why you're so happy?"Adam complained, poking me with his marker. We were all sitting at our table, waiting for fans to come. Adam was on my right, Jeff was on my left, Amy was next to Adam, and Kelly was next to Jeff. I looked at Adam. "I told you, it's my shirt."I said, motioning to the shirt he got me. He rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I see."He said, pouting. I rolled my eyes at him. Amy still hadn't told him. As Adam put his head on the table, I felt Jeff grabbing my hand and writing something on it. _Tell me._ Was what he wrote. I chuckled and stole a glance at Adam who was watching me. I leaned over closer to Jeff. "Amy's pregnant. But shh. Adam doesn't know. Just me and you do."I whispered. I guess I must've been a little too close to Jeff, because Adam picked his head up. "What are you whispering to him about?"He asked. I smiled. "Nunya!"I replied, and turned back to the now grinning Jeff.

"Are you serious?"He asked.

"I'm so serious!"

"That's great!"

"I know it is!"

"I bet you're excited!"

"Oh I am Jeff. I am!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN HAPPY ABOUT?"Adam yelled in frustration. Everyone stared at Adam, but he didn't care. I grinned at Jeff and then at Adam. "Ask your fiance."I said. Adam whipped his head around to Amy, expecting answers. Before he could interogate her, the fans had been let in. Adam's curosity would have to wait.

***Later that night***

"Amy...please...just tell me..."Adam begged as we walked into the hotel. Amy sighed. "Fine, but when we get to the room."She said. Adam instantly perked up. "Awesome. Let us commence."He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along leaving just me, Jeff, and Kelly. "Well...I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two."Kelly said with a yawn. She and I hugged before she left just me and Jeff in the lobby. As soon as he was certain we were alone, Jeff pulled me to him, his lips crashing onto mine. "I've wanted to do that all day."Jeff whispered against my lips. "I know how you feel."I repiled.

"I have your present in my room."

"I have yours in mine."

"I'll meet you in your room?"

"Okay..."

We kissed once more before going our separate ways. I practically skipped back to my room. Being with Jeff just made me so happy. I didn't like the hiding of our relationship, but it was better than hurting all the time. I quickly unlocked my door and turned on a light. I'd gotten Jeff some black nail polish because he told me he always gets weird looks when he buys it. So I was being nice and saving him from it. I'd also gotten him one of Pearl Jam's new CD's, a Spongebob shirt because he requested one, and the best present I got him, was me. As I arranged his presents, a knock sounded at the door. I smiled and went to go greet Jeff. I opened the door and let Jeff in. "Hello."I said. He smiled, kissed my temple and chuckled. "Hi."He said. We exchanged presents and sat on my bed. Just as we were about to start unwrapping them, there was frantic kncoking on my door. "Vanessa! I need to talk to you!"Adam all but yelled.

"Fuck."Jeff and I chorused.

He gathered all the presents up and took them into the closet and I shut the door behind him. I sighed and let Adam in. "Yes Addy?"I asked. He gripped at my shoulders. "I'm...I'm...Gonna..."He stuttered. I smiled. "A daddy."I finished for him. He nodded. "I don't think I can be a dad."He said. I chuckled. "Of course you can. You'd be a great Dad."I told him.

"How do you know?"He asked.

"You practically raised me Addy. I turned out just fine."

"Yeah..."

I brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You're gonna be fine Addy. Trust me. You're gonna be the best Daddy there is."I told him softly. He nodded slowly. "Yeah..."Then his eyes widened. "You knew! That's why you were so happy!"He said. I nodded. "Guilty. Amy wants me to be the Godmother."I said. "Speaking of Amy. You better get back to her and freaking apologize. You probably just ran out on her didn't you? She probably thinks you don't want it!"I said sternly. His eyes widened. "Oh my god..."He whispered. He licked his lips. "You're right. Thanks Nessie."He said, kissing my forehead. "I gotta go back to my Amy now."Adam said, leaving. I chuckled and went to let Jeff out.

"You're such a good sister."He told me.

"I know it. I was prepared though. I knew he was going to freak."

"Now where were we?"

I smiled. "Presents."I said. He handed me mine and we began to open them again. I opened the first one and laughed. "Great minds think alike I see."Jeff said, looking at the present in his hand and the one in mine. We'd both gotten each other the newest Pearl Jam CD. We set them aside and continued to unwrap. "Oh my God, this is beautiful Jeff!"I said in awe. It was a silver locket with all different kinds of gems on it hanging from a silver chain. "Open it."He said, smiling. I did and I smiled. Inside was a tiny picture of us, and on the other side a picture of our "babies". Chloe, Mason, and Jushin. "I love this."I said, slipping it on. "I thought you might."He said. I gave him a kiss. "Thank you."I said. He kissed me. "Thank you as well."He said.

"You have one more present though."I told him. He raised a brow. "Really now?"I nodded. I stole one of the bows from the wrapping paper and placed it on my head. "Merry Christmas."I said. Jeff smirked. In one fluid motion, all of the wrapping paper was on the floor and we were laying on the bed, him on top of me. He kissed me deeply, slowly removing the shirt I had on...

**Maybe one of these chapters I'll give ya another sex scene, but not this chapter. No ways. haha. So how was everyone's Christmas? Was it as fabulous as mine? I hope so! I know Nat got some awesome things. But anyway, Amy is pregnant! Yaaaaay! Haha. Poor Addy, having doubts. He'll be okay though...Soooooooooooo um...Review? Please? I love you?**

**Nat: Haha, I don't know what you did to me yet. This is just for future reference. And AJ so freaking cute though! But yes, she and Jeff were made for each other. And maybe Shannon had some huge master plan? If he hadn't had her and AJ talk then she and Jeff would've never talked! Haha poor Jeffers...And psshhh. Morals are no fun haha. I curse like a sailor sometimes. Not all the time, but you know.**

**Boobookins123: Haha that was just for you. And She might be on his show in the future :3**

**Anon:Thanks love :)**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy:Thank you!**

**Mamasangel:Yes, she is strictly Jeffy's chick. And thank ya dear!**

**Reina:We'll just have to see how this goes huh Missy?**

**Toperopeflyer/Rue:Haha I enjoy your reviews. I like your rants too :3. I love Shannon to death. He is like the most adorable person on this earth! Hmm only nine months. You're a newbie! But that's okays :D. As long as you know the Amazing Shawn Michaels is, I can love you :D. haha. And you're welcome, thank you for reviewing! It makes me happeh!**


	69. If you don't care, then why do you care?

_All About Us-The Veronicas_

_They say, don't trust,_

_You, me, we, us,_

_So we'll fall if we must,_

_Cause it's you, me,_

_And it's all about,_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_And that's the thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know(ah ah)_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause you know(ah ah)_

_It's all about us_

**So I'm typing this whilst watchin Raw...I wanna be a copycat haha. You'll see :3**

Chapter 69

December 26th, 2011

9:30 PM

Monday Night Raw

The entire family, minus Amy, was sitting in our locker room, watching Raw unfold. "I wonder who your three opponents are."I said to Phil, who was sitting next to me. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter who they are. I'll kick their asses and then kick Laurinaitis' ass after I finish them."He said. I laughed. Phil really didn't like John. But then again, who did? "I'm going to laugh my ass off when you beat him up."I replied. Phil laughed and was going to say something, but Randy interupted him. "If you two shut up, we'll learn who his opponents are. John's saying them right now."Randy said. We turned our attention to the TV and our boss.

"CM Punk's first opponent will be former World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger."Laurinaitis said. Phil rolled his eyes. "Easy."He commented. "Then, if he somehow beats Swagger, then he will have to face the former United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."John continued. "Piece of cake."He stated. John Laurinaitis smirked. "And then his very last opponent, if he can get through those two, will be one of Punk's good friends."Phil rose a brow. "His third opponent will be none other than the WWE Women's Champion, Vanessa!"John stated. Everyone in the locker room's jaws dropped all at once. Phil and I looked at each other. "I'm not going to wrestle you!"He said. I nodded. "Yeah! I don't want to beat you in front of the world!"I said. Phil gave me an "Are you serious?" look.

"You? Beat me?"

"Yeah."

"In your dreams kid."

I smirked. "But seriously, since I want to see you kick his ass, I'll let you win this time."I said. Phil rolled his eyes at me. "Oh thank you so very much."He said. I grinned and patted his cheek. "Think of it as a late Christmas present."I told him. He chuckled. "It'll be worth it when I beat his ass."He said. I smiled. "It'd better be. This is a loss for me, it better be worth it."

***Amy's POV***

I sighed angrily. I'd been left at the hotel. Fucking Adam, being so damn protective. The only person I had for company was Jeff who seemed to think my irritation was funny. He chuckled when he heard me sigh. "I hate you Jeff."I told him, making him laugh even more. "No you don't. You love me."He persisted. I shook my head at him. "I really don't. You seem to think me being annoyed is funny."I said.

"Only because it is."

"No. It's really not."

"You think me being irritated is funny. So therefore, I think your irritation is funny."

"First off, no it's not funny. Second, you being irritated is hilarious. Third, you've definitely spent way too much time with Vanessa. She's got you talking so grammatically correct."

"First off, yes, it is funny. Second, I bet it is. Third, you're probably right."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm bored Jeff. Entertain me."I whined. Jeff rolled his eyes. "If I had known that you were gonna be this hormonal, I would've gone to Raw with everyone else..."He said. I glared at him. "Well Vanessa WAS going to stay with me but fucking Laurinaitis wouldn't let her."I said. I looked at my feet. "I miss my best friend."I whispered. Jeff sighed heavily, grabbed the TV remote and turned it to Raw. "Look, there she is!"He told me. I looked up and my jaw dropped. "She's going to wrestle Phil?"I yelled. Jeff's attention turned to the TV. "Holy shit! She is!"He exclaimed. "Why though?"I asked. Jeff shrugged. "Call Vanessa! Ask her!"

I nodded and quickly grabbed my cell, dialing her number. My leg bounced up and down crazily as I waited for her to answer. Finally she asnwered. "Amykins! How are-"She started to say, but the phone was yanked from her. "You're supposed to be resting."Came Adam's voice. I rolled my eyes. "I am. Give the phone back to Vanessa."I said. He tsked. "I don't want you getting all excited."He said. I sighed. "Adam, I'm only a month along. I'll be fine. Now give the phone back to your sister. I can hear her cursing at you in french."I told Adam. He sighed. "Fine."He said. A few moments later, Vanessa's voice filled my eardrums. "Hello Amy."She said. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Finally. The person I needed to talk to."

"What's wrong Amykins? Is something wrong with my baby?"She asked in a worried tone.

"No your baby is completely fine."I said with a chuckle, causing Jeff to give me a weird look.

"Good! Then what didja need?"

"Jeff and I want to know why we just saw that you're supposed to be wrestling Phil tonight."

Vanessa laughed. "Well earlier John What's his face and Philly got into a slight disagreement at the start of Raw. Phil wouldn't shut his mouth, as usual, and got himself into a gauntlet match, and if Phil wins all three matches, he gets a match with John Laurinaitis right after them. I'm the third opponent."She explained. "Oh, I see."I replied. "Yupp! Phil and I already have everything planned out! It's gonna be the best match you've ever seen!"She stated. I chuckled. "Hey Ames, can you do me a favor? Hand the phone to Jeff real quick."She requested. I held my phone out to Jeff. "She wants to talk to you."I told him. He took the phone and put it to his ear. "What's up Pepper?"He said.

***Vanessa's POV***

I closed the locker room door behind me and turned down an empty hallway. "Jeff, we have a slight problem."I told him. "What kind of 'slight problem'?"Jeff asked. I sighed. "Make sure Amy can't hear you first."I said. Jeff chuckled. "Amy went to go raid the vending machine as soon as I answered the phone. So what kind of problem do we have? Don't tell me you're pregnant too."He joked. I chuckled. "No, I'm not pregnant. But I do have a dilemma."I said. "AJ called me today."I told him.

"Oh?"

"Yupp."

"And what did he want?"

"He um...wanted me to spend New Years Eve with him."I said nervously. This was one of the complications of hiding a relationship. Other people didn't know that you were taken. "But I said no right away. I told him that Adam would have a fit if I broke our routine."I said quickly. "I see the problem now."Jeff said, a hint of jealousy in his tone. I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Yeah..."I trailed off. Jeff sighed heavily. "Well, then we'll just have to make it perfectly clear to everyone we know that we don't want to be in a relationship so we can avoid this in the future."He reasoned. I sighed. "Yeah that might work for you, but do you realize how pushy my friends are? Maryse has already tried to set me up twice, so have Melina and Shannon. Shannon's the reason we're having this discussion right now!"I said.

"Damn it, you're right."

"Any other ideas?"

"Just tell everyone we got back together is always an option."

"Yeah so is getting crap from everyone because we told them."

"Then I suppose that our next option is for you to just tell AJ you aren't interested."

"But I can't be mean Jeff, you know I can't!"

"I could do it for you."

"No because you'd be an asshole about it."

"Damn straight. Why wouldn't I be? He's-"

"Moving in on your territory?"

"That's one way to put it, yes."Jeff said, laughing.

"Jeff!"I whined.

"Hey don't whine at me. It's not my fault you're so hot and everyone wants you."He said. I rolled my eyes. "Mhmm."I said sarcastically. Jeff chuckled. "Look, Nessa. Why don't you just stop by my room after Raw tonight, and we can talk about this."He offered. "Alright."I agreed. "You wanna know somethin'?"Jeff asked. "Sure, why not?"I answered. "I love you."Jeff said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I smiled and leaned against the wall. "I love you too Jeffy. Look, I should probably get back to the locker room so my nosy brother doesn't get suspicious."I said. Jeff chuckled. "Alright Pepper. I'll see ya tonight."He said. "See you tonight."I said and we hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and leaned my head against the concrete wall. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "Trouble in paradise?"A deep voice asked. I opened my eyes and stared into the baby blue eyes of John Cena.

"Um...what do you mean?"I asked, laughing nervously. John laughed. "I'm not deaf Vanessa. Do you see how big these ears are? They pick everything up."John joked, motioning to his ears. I giggled a little. "So you and Rainbow Brite settled your differences?"He asked, leaning next to me on the wall. I smiled. "Yeah, we did."Then my smile vanished. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."I warned. John laughed. "Don't worry kid. Your secret's safe with me."He said raising his hands defensively. "So why don't you want anyone to know? You guys were like the most solid couple onscreen and off."He asked. I sighed.

"If I tell you, do you promise that you'll keep your big mouth shut?"I asked.

"You can ask Randy how good at keeping secrets I am."

"That's right. Randy does trust you...and his full trust is hard to earn..."I mused.

"So...SPILL IT!"John said, an eager grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. He was such a dork. In a good way though. "We don't want people to know because we don't want to be judged for this being our third try. Plus it's just less complicated when people can't form an opinion on whether you should or shouldn't date. If they don't know, then they can't form one."I said. John nodded his understanding. "I see. You know something? I've known Jeff for many years and he's always been an 'I really don't care what other people think' type person. I assumed you were too. I think that's one of the reasons you meshed so nicely. So why should you care what everyone thinks about you two being together if it makes you happy?"He reasoned.

I sighed and slid down the wall and to the ground. "I don't know John. It's just not that easy. You don't understand."I said. John crouched down next to me. "I think you two are making everything a lot more difficult than it needs to be. You two love each other, correct?"He asked. I nodded. "Yeah..."I said quietly. "And when you spend time apart it causes you physical pain?"He asked. I nodded. "You can't imagine life without the other?"He asked. I nodded again. John shook his head. He grabbed my wrist and stood up, taking me with him. "Then nobody else matters."John said softly.

"But-"

"There's no buts to this Vanessa."

"John...you just don't understand. Adam would probably make a scene or something, and I don't want that."

"Vanessa, I know how Adam is with you. I remember watching him bring you backstage and trying to kill anyone that looked at you. But honestly, I think Adam would be happy for you."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe's aren't allowed either."

"You're so difficult."

"I'm the difficult one? Honey, you better look in the mirror."

I chuckled. "Whatever John."I said. He grinned at me. "You can whatever me all you want. But tonight, when you're trying to sleep, you'll be thinking about what I said."He told me. I started to respond, but was interupted by someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Phil walking towards John and I. "Just remember what I said."John said. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you do."He said, ruffling my hair as he walked past me. "Hey Phil!"John greeted Phil in passing. Phil gave him a small wave before turning his attention to me.

"Why were you talking to Cena? And what is he keeping a secret?"He asked.

"Nunya."I responded, smiling.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, we gotta start getting ready. The gauntlet match is in 15 minutes."He said. I nodded. "Right. I'm still coming out there with you right?"I asked. He nodded. "Yuppers. Now let's go get you in your gear for the night."He said leading me down the hallway. I chuckled, and let him drag me. Meanwhile, my mind began to wander. I started to think about what John said. Maybe he was right? I'd talk to Jeff about it later tonight...

***3rd Person POV(Punk's gauntlet match)***

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? _

_The Cult of Personality _

_I know your anger, _

_I know your dreams _

_I've been everything you wanna be ohhh... _

_I'm the Cult of Personality _

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy _

_I'm the Cult of Personality _

_The Cult of Personality _

_The Cult of Personality_

**The arena filled with Chicago natives cheered extremely loud for Chicago's own, CM Punk. They were a little surprised that he had the Women's Champion with him. They were even more surprised that she was sporting a CM Punk "Best in the World" T-shirt. As Punk entered the ring, Vanessa went over to the time keeper and grabbed a steel chair. She opened it up and sat on it. She crossed her legs Indian style and placed her title in her lap. It was then that the fans that were paying attention to her noticed that she had on the same thing Punk did. She seemed to be wearing his clothes, right down to her boots. The shorts she had on were baggy, as was the shirt. As Punk's music died down, Swagger's started up. The grin on her face vanished. She obviously still didn't like the man. She groaned as she saw Vickie escorting him down. "Keep Vickie occupied."Punk yelled to Vanessa, who nodded. She ran over to Vickie as Jack got in the ring. "Come sit with me."She said, dragging the older woman along. She grabbed a chair for her and made her sit in it. The bell rang and the match started.**

**With Punk's number one distraction removed, he took care of Swagger easily. Once he was pinned, Dolph came running out. Vickie was kept at bay by Vanessa. The Women's Champion threatened to hit Vickie with the Title everytime she tried to interfere. Vickie glared at the blonde as Dolph was hit with the GTS. Before Punk could go for the cover, Swagger grabbed at his ankle. Punk sighed and ignored the tall blonde. "VANESSA! GET HIM!"Punk yelled. Vanessa grinned and skipped over to Swagger, taking her title with her. "Do I have to hit you with this?"She asked. Jack glared at her. She laughed. "Guess so."She said sweetly. Within seconds the Women's title made contact with Swagger's face. Satisfied with her work, she skipped back over to Vickie. Meanwhile, Punk landed another GTS on Ziggler and got the three count. Vanessa hopped up from her chair excitedly as Vickie and her two "clients" made their way to the back. She sat her title on the steel chair and slid into the ring.**

**She looked at Punk, who was sweating and breathing hard. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her.**

**Then she laid on the mat.**

**Punk grinned, laughed and pinned her. The ref's hands hit the mat three times and the bell rang. Vanessa got up quickly and got a mic. "Oh dear. I seem to have lost. I guess that means that Punkers here gets to fight Raw's interm GM."The perky blonde said, grinning.**** "Oh no no. You two aren't getting away with that so called match of yours."The raspy voice of the GM said. Vanessa looked at John. "What do you mean? That match was fantastic!"She argued.**

**"No. That was not a match. That was you laying on your back for him."**

**"Hey, you never said I couldn't. You're just looking for excuses because you don't want to wrestle Punkers."She said.**

**"I am doing no such thing."**

**"Then get in this ring and fight him like a man!"**

**The crowd cheered Vanessa on as she egged on the GM. Sadly, he wasn't taking the bait. "I asked for a match. I didn't get one. The deal is no longer valid."He said, turning around. Laurinaitis turned his back on the duo in the ring and started walking to the back. Punk and Vanessa shared looks of disappointment. "Well...this fucking sucks."Vanessa said quietly to Punk as she grabbed her title and followed him to the back. "Oh yeah."Punk agreed.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Uncle Glenn, you are amazing."I said, grinning at the much taller man. He chuckled and held the hotel door open for me. "Well Isa, I guess it's because I have such an awesome niece."He said. I nodded. "Oh that's prolly part of it."I said. Glenn and I laughed together as Mark hmph'ed from behind us. I turned around to look at him. "What's your deal Daddy?"I asked. He just walked ahead of us. "Don't worry about him. He's just jealous because Uncle Glenn's in town. And Uncle Glenn is cooler than him."The Big Red Monster said. I giggled and looked at Mark's back. "But he knows that I love my Daddy Mark!"I said loudly. "If you love Daddy Mark so much then why don't you come give him a hug?"Mark said, turning around. I grinned and ran to give him a hug. "Love you Daddy."I said. "More than Uncle Glenn?"

"Way more."

"Jesus, I see how I rate."Glenn complained. I knew he was just teasing though. I giggled. "Well Imma leave you two to your own devices. I'm going to bed."I said, faking a yawn. Really, I just needed to get to Jeff's. Mark and Glenn nodded, hugged me and let me walk away. I made it to Jeff's floor pretty quickly. I made it to his room even quicker. I was walking pretty fast tonight. I knocked on his door, and within seconds he opened it. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me. "There's my Nessie."He said, gathering me in his arms. Not really caring that we were in the open, I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. Maybe Cena did know what he was talking about...I felt much better not caring about who was watching us. Once again...maybe Cena does know his stuff..."You still wanna talk about our problem?"Jeff asked, pulling away from the kiss, much to my displeasure. I sighed. "We don't have a problem anymore."I said. He raised a brow.

"We don't?"

"Nope."

"So you figured something out?"

"Mhmm."

"Care to share?"

"We're 'I really don't care what people think' people aren't we?"

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with this?"

"It means we're not going to care what other people think."

Jeff smiled. "Ohhhh!"He said. I chuckled and nodded. "Yeahhh!"I responded. Jeff chuckled. "So, my dear Vanessa. Would you like to stay the night?"He asked. I grinned. "I'd love to."I said. With that, Jeff smirked, pulled me in the room and shut the door behind us.

**So hello. This is Chapter 69! I hope you love it! So yeah. I totally jacked what happened on Raw. Oh well. Sue me :). Not really...I only have 75 cents to my name...Anyway! I freaking L-O-V-E-D Kane's bit Monday night. I was messaging Nat my excitement. When the flames erupted outta NOWHERE I freaked out haha. I totally thought John Cena was gonna cry. I would've LOVED that haha. But anyway, yes Glenn is her uncle figure. He is Mark's brother after all. And what's this? John Cena is HELPFUL D:! Haha, please review. Hope you loved it. And Happy New Years if I don't update before then.**

**Nat: Haha you owe me big time for that pregnacy by the way. I'm glad you're thrilled though. Yes, it'll be amazing haha. Thank you! It was really difficult though. Not Adam though, because he really does live in plaid shirts and Chucks haha. Have you noticed that? Addy's in for a ride :D. He's already so protective! He's gonna have to fight Nessa though...**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha wow...umm...I can give you a sex scene soon? I'm not sure when haha...and Thank you!**

**Anon/Love: Nope, Nat's the British one. Blame her. Haha. Thank you my love. That's gonna be your name from now on.**

**Boo: Haha I'll make it happen boo. And Oh lord. Fine I'll write a sex scene! Jeez!**

**Rue:Haha your reviews. I love them just so very much. I love Shannon soooooooooooo much. It makes me happy that he and Jeff are friends! Haha diiligaf. Do I look like I give a fuck? Great :D. Haha I see your type. I can accept that haha. Everyone's happy Amy's preggo :D. **

**Cassie: Welcome back! I missed you! So since I can't really respond to every review you left, I'll just respond to this "Does this AJ person happen to be AJ Styles? HOw can Vanessa think he's hot? I mean he is but once you look at Jeff you're like who the hell is AJ?" Haha yes AJ Styles. And yes I agree with you. But you know, It had to happen haha. But I guess once you've had Jeff, you always come back haha. That part made me laugh though!**


	70. The joys of 2011 come to an end

_Here for the party-Gretchen Wilson_

_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun_

_I wear my jeans a little tight_

_Just to watch the little boys come undone_

_Im here for the beer and the ball busting band_

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_

_;_

_You know im here for the party_

_And i aint leavin til they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know im here, im here for the party_

Chapter 70

December 31st, 2011

6:00 PM

Stamford, Conneticut

***Vanessa's POV***

Amy, Adam and I stepped out of the taxi. I grabbed mine and Amy's bags and turned to Amy. "Here's your bag Amykins."I said, handing her her overnight bag. She smiled and took it from me. "Thanks Essiekins."She said. Before she could place it on her shoulder, it was yanked away from her. "Vanessa are you stupid? Amy's pregnant! She can't carry things!"Adam chastised. "Excuse me? I know she's pregnant you idiot! I knew before you did! I also know that Amy can carry whatever she wants as long as it's not over 30 pounds!"I said, yanking the bag from him and giving it to Amy. "And another thing, if you keep treating Amy like she's going to break, she and I are going to break you!"I told him. Adam glared at me. "I'm the Dad. What I say goes."He said, standing up to his full height.

"I'm the Godmother, your sister, and her best friend. What I say, you do whether you like it or not."

"That's not how it works."

"Oh yes it does. Now shut your trap and go bother someone else. I got Amy."

"I'm older than you! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I think I just did!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Guys-"Amy cut in. We talked over her.

"Yes you do!"

"No! I do not!'

"Guys-"

"God Adam, quit being so damn stubborn!"

"Don't use that kind of language in front of my child!"

"It's not even a fetus yet! It's still an embreyo!"

"I don't care what stage it's in! It's still my child!

"GUYS!"Amy yelled, finally getting our attention. We turned our heads and looked at Amy. "Yes?"We said in unison. My red-headed best friend sighed heavily. "Look, you don't need to fight over me. There's enough of Amy to go around. Now let's just get up to our rooms, get ready for this stupid party and get it over with. Alright?"She said, an edge to her tone. Adam and I nodded. "Now come on."She said, walking away from us. We quickly followed her into the hotel. Wordlessly, Amy walked over to the front desk, got hers and Adam's room keys, said goodbye to me and dragged Adam along. I chuckled. We pissed her off big time. I turned to the man at the desk. "Name?"He asked. "Vanessa Copeland."I responded. His fingers flew across his keyboard, and in a few seconds he handed me my room key. "Room 230."He said, smiling. I returned the smile and took my keycard from him.

"Oh and MIss Copeland, your boyfriend left this for you."He said, sliding a slip of paper across the desk.

I picked it up and read it. _Come visit me when you're settled. I'm in room 231. Love, Skittles_. I chuckled. "Thank you."I said, walking away from the desk and to the elevator. A few seconds passed, then there was a _ding_, indicating I was on the second floor. I unlocked my door, and stepped inside the room. I tossed my bag onto my bed, along with my jacket and then walked over to the door that connected my room to room 231, aka Jeff's room, and knocked. A minute or so passed, and then a confused Jeff opened the door. "Hiya!"I said, smiling. He laughed. "You got the room right next to mine! That's great!"He said. I nodded. "I know it is!"I said.

"You know this door isn't going to be closed now, right?"

"I figured."I said, laughing.

Jeff laughed too. "Now what time does this New Years Eve party start?"He asked me. "Steph said it starts at 9, and that it ends whenever people leave."I said. WWE invited all it's talent and staff to a New Years Eve party at Headqaurters in Stamford. They even invited some of the bands that have played at Pay Per Views and such, and bands that sung some of our theme songs. Which meant that hopefully, Three Days Grace would be there. Jeff nodded. "Ah I see. And this is when we're going public?"He asked. I nodded. "Yupp. You're my date."I said. Jeff smiled. "Awesome!"He said. "Let's see, it's like 6, so we have around 2 hours to kill until we need to get ready."He thought aloud. I chuckled. "So what do you wanna do in that time?"I asked. Jeff tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm...why don't we go and be good people."He suggested. I rose a brow at him.

"How do you mean?"

"Let's go walk around town, and sign autographs, take pictures, talk to people and things like that."

I smiled at him. "That's a great idea!"I told him. He grinned. "Thank you. Stick around, I'm full of them."Jeff teased. I chuckled. "Let me just grab my jacket and we can go."I said. He nodded. "I'll get mine too."We both grabbed our jackets and walked out of my room and into the hallway. "You know, my hoodie isn't considered a jacket. You're gonna get sick."Jeff said as we walked down the hotel hallway. I shrugged. "I never get sick. Besides, you have a hoodie too."I retorted.

"Yes, but I'm used to the cold. You live in Florida babe."

"I grew up in Canada. I'll be fine hun."

"I just don't want you to get sick."

"I won't! Besides, I have my heater with me."I reminded him. He smiled. "Alright..."He said.

***Adam's POV***

"Adam, could you do me like the biggest favor of my life?"I heard Amy ask. I looked at my fiance and smiled at her. "Sure babe. Whatcha need?"I asked. She grinned at me. "Could you go to the little grocery store we passed and get me some pickles and ice cream?"She asked. I raised a brow at her. "Ames, you hate Pickles."I pointed out. Her smile fell. "But Addy...I want them."She said, her eyes welling up with tears. Uh-oh. I could feel a mood swing coming on. "Okay Amy. I'll be right back with your pickles and ice cream."I said quickly. The tears instantly disappeared and were replaced with a large grin. "Ooh! Yay! I wanna come with!"She said happily. "Ames, it's kinda cold out today. I'd feel better if you stayed here."I said.

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to get sick. It couldn't be good for the baby."

"Is there someone else Adam?"Amy asked, her voice raising.

"No! I just want what's best for you and our baby."

"There's someone else! Oh my god you're cheating on me!"She said, her eyes welling up with tears again. I pulled her to me. "No I'm not Amy! I love you. Only you!"I told her. She put her head against my chest, and started crying. "No you don't! You know I'm going to get fat so you already got someone on the the side to fuck when I get too fat and unattractive!"She cried. I held her tightly. "No Amy. I love you. I wouldn't ever jepordize our relationship like that."I said softly. Amy wriggled out of my grip. "I'm telling Vanessa!"She yelled, running out of the room. "Damn it! Amy!"I yelled, running after her. If my sister caught Amy crying, I would be dead.

I caught Amy in the elevators, and she was still crying. "Amy, please listen. I love you. I would never cheat on you!"I told her. She shook her head. "You're lieing! That's why you don't want me to go to the store with you! It's one of the Divas isn't it?"She asked. "It's nobody Amy! I'm not cheating on you!"I tried again. My words were lost on her, as we were now on the ground floor. "VANESSA!"Amy yelled. I saw Vanessa near the exit, holding hands with Jeff. I'd question her on that later, right now Amy was my main focus. "AMY!"I yelled, running after her. Vanessa got to her before I did. "What the hell did you do to her Adam?"She asked angrily. I love how much faith my sister had in me.

"I didn't do anything!"I said, exasperated.

"He's cheating on me Essie!"Amy cried.

The look Vanessa gave me said that if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. "He's what?"She asked through clenched teeth, and glaring at me. "I'm not doing anything Vee-Vee. She asked me to go to the store for her and I said I would. Then she wanted to come, but I asked her to stay since it was cold and I didn't want her to get sick because it'd be bad for the baby. Then she started crying and said I was cheating on her and that she was telling you!"I said, probably looking as helpless and I felt. Vanessa picked Amy's head up off her shoulder. "Amy, sweetie. I think you're having your first mood swing. Poor Addy just wants what's best for you and my baby."She said, petting Amy's hair. Amy sniffled. "You sure?"She asked. Vanessa chuckled softly. "Look at that face Amykins. I don't think that's the face of a cheating lieing jerk."She said, making Amy look at me.

"I'm sorry Addy."Amy said, hugging me.

"It's okay Ames."I told her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You still wanna go with me?"

"Sure..."

"Let's go get your coat then."

"Okay Addy."

***Vanessa's POV(2 1/2 hours later)***

"That's it. Fuck this shirt. JEFF!"I yelled, taking off the shirt I had on and walking towards Jeff's room. Walking in his room, I noticed he too was shirtless. "Yes?"He asked, a teasing grin on his face. "Please tell me you have more than one of your colorful dress shirts with you."I said. He chuckled. "You're in luck. What color do you want? I have about every color imaginable."He said, pointing to his suitcase. Thank God for my flamboyant boyfriend. I quickly found the purple one I'd stolen from him once before. "This shirt works so well with this particular outfit."I said, slipping it on and buttoning it. Jeff laughed. "Yeah it does. Of course my clothes always look great on you."He said. I winked. "That's why I steal them."I told him. He laughed again and continued to put his clothes on. When he put his hair into a knot, I ran a hand through mine. "Is it bad that your hair is longer than mine?"I asked.

"Maybe if I weren't me. But I'm Jeff Hardy."He replied.

"And people don't question you."I said.

"And it's awesome."He said, smiling.

I'll be the first to admit. The people at WWE knew how to throw good parties. There was music, dancing, refreshments, quiet places to hang out when the music got too loud, and the highlight for some people, liqour. I wasn't drinking tonight though. I was done getting wasted. It just wasn't worth the headache in the morning. Phil was pretty proud of me for it too. I looked around at all my friends and chuckled. Amy was busy telling Adam he wasn't allowed to drink since she couldn't, Maryse and Mikey were dancing closer than necessary, Melina and John were huddled in a corner heavily making out, Kelly was dancing too(I assumed she was completely shitfaced), and Phil was talking with Randy, John(Cena), and Hunter. What was Chris doing you might ask? Well...he decided to start up karaoke and was currently singing "I'm Too Sexy". Jeff was sitting next to me on the couch thingys, watching everyone act like idiots.

"Oh Vanessa! I have a surprise for you!"Steph said, making her way to Jeff and I, dragging two people with her. I chuckled at her belly. It'd gotten so much bigger since the last time I'd seen her. "Vanessa, I would like to introduce you to Chad Kroeger, lead singer of Nickelback, and Adam Gontier, lead singer of Three Days Grace."Steph said, showing me said people. My jaw dropped as I looked at the two men standing before me. "Oh. My. God."Was all I could conjure up. She laughed. "She's a bit starstruck boys."Steph teased me. Chad laughed.

"I heard you think my singing voice is orgasmic."He said to me.

I looked at Jeff and grabbed his face. "Oh my God Jeff! His real voice is orgasmic too!"I said in awe. Jeff laughed. "Why don't you actually talk to him instead of me Ness."He suggested. I nodded and looked at two of my favorite singers. "Sorry. I wasn't prepared for you guys."I said. They laughed. "I noticed."Adam said. I nodded. "Yeah...Thank you for letting me use Break for my entrance song by the way."I said to Adam. He chuckled.

"Hey, it's more publicity for us. I think it fits you though."He said.

I turned to Chad. "S.E.X, is probably my favorite song, like ever. Along with Kiss It Goodbye."I said. Chad grinned. "Kiss It Goodbye was one of my favorite songs to create."He said. I smiled. "Jeff, you should come with me. Let Vanessa embarass herself in front of these two alone."Steph suggested. Jeff laughed. "Good idea. See you later babe."He said, standing up and kissing my temple. I rolled my eyes at them as they walked away, leaving me alone with Chad and Adam, who decided to sit next to me. "Oh guys you're killing me. I'm trying to be normal, but it's just not happening."I said. They laughed. "It's okay. We're used to it. Right Chad?"Adam said. Chad nodded. "Yeah, it happens all the time. If it makes you feel better, I feel a little starstruck to be sitting by the Women's Champion of the WWE."He said, winking at me. "So do I."Adam chimed in.

After Adam and Chad left, Jeff returned to my side. "So how bad did you freak out?"He asked. I laughed a little. "Actually, after I got rid of the shock, we had a great conversation."I said. He chuckled. "That's good. But it's almost midnight, so we probably should head to the floor to watch the ball drop."He said. I nodded and followed him to the dance floor where a huge screen showed the Ball in New York. We stood next to Adam and Amy. "How you holding up big brother?"I whispered to him. He looked so tired. "She's had four mood swings, she's cried twice, she threatened to get you 10 times, and now she's fine."He whispered back. I chuckled. "Just hang in there Bubba. It'll be over before you know it and you'll have yourself an adorable baby."I told him. He nodded. "I know. I think I can handle it."He said, chuckling. I nodded and smiled. "People the ball will be dropping in one minute! Please make your way to the floor!"Steph announced over the microphone. Soon everyone was on the floor, doing a countdown.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20

I felt Jeff grab my hand, so I looked up at him. "I love you."He said, smiling. I smiled back at him. "I love you too."

19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10

He pulled me close and ran a hand through my hair. "2011 was a pretty good year for me."He said. I cocked my head to the side. "How come?"I asked. He grinned. "I met you."

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...

I grinned at him. "I can't imagine my life without you."I told him. "You are my life Vansesa."He said. "2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"Everyone yelled. As the ball dropped Jeff and I kissed passionately. I couldn't help having the feeling of completeness. Jeff consumed pretty much every part of my life, even more than Adam did. And I couldn't be happier about that.

**Happy New Year's Eve People! Haha, I know I updated yesterday, but I figured eh what the hell! and updated a new chapter. So there you have it. They've gone public. Reactions are next chapter. Poor Adam. Amy's making his life hell. It'll all be worth it though :). So review my lovelies. Have a good time and please don't get too drunk! haha.**

**Love: What's this! You agree with me! haha. And thank you! Yes, Johnny knows alot, depsite his silly look.**

**Mamasangel: Thanks :D**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Oh dear...um I'll try to make it as soon as I can.**

**Boo: Forget to sign in huh? And yes, sex will happen. Jeez...It was so GREAT! I could'nt get over it haha**

**Reina: Thank you Miss Reina :)**

**Nat: haha well I was excited! Ahh, I enjoy reeking of awesomeness. I would never call you nerdy Nat! That's how I get whenever Jeff/Shawn/or Adam is mentioned in real life haha. And that Godfather shall be revealed next chapter! Yes, I hate him too. Blech! Oh I know it would. Can you imagine if a new diva arrives next year and her name is Vanessa? I would die. Hey Cena's not COMPLETLEY useless...Yeah Adam's got good style. They work for him haha. And the beginning is what I meant by fight. Vanessa says the baby is hers haha. And Of course it is. I just talk to you too much.**

**Cassie: He knows what he's talking about sometimes haha. And I know right! I hope Dolph loses, I don't want him to be the champ.**

**Erika Raedene: Haha well I appreciate the review! I hope you continue to review, because reviews make me smile :). I'm happy you're excited about this :D**


	71. Introducing, the Godparents

_S.E.X-Nickelback_

_"No" is a dirty word,_

_Never gonna say it first,_

_"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

_Maybe in the parking lot,_

_Better bring your friend along,_

_Better off together than just one at a time._

_;_

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

_;_

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,_

_I wonder what's up under there?_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

_I'd love to try to set you free,_

_All of you all over me._

_Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

_;_

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_;_

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_;_

_YES!_

Chapter 71

January 1st, 2012

12:55 AM

***3rd Person POV***

While most people were out partying it up with their friends, getting drunk and things like that, there were two particular couples that had decided to stay in for the night. Amy and Adam were curled up together on their bed, watching a movie. Adam was on the verge of sleep, as was Amy. It'd been a hard day for both of them, what with Amy's hormones being all over the place. Speaking of hormones, the other couple mentioned was doing something entirely different. Jeff and Vanessa were busy getting to know each other a little better.

The couple could be easily spotted in the hallway by their rooms, running their hands all over each other and kissing, not just on the mouth either. Jeff decided to be the responsible one and mention that they should probably take this into one of their rooms. Vanessa nodded. "Mine's closer."She said, her voice husky. Jeff nodded and Vanessa hurried to unlock the door, and once she did the couple quickly got inside, slamming the door behind them. Once inside, their lips met in a lustful, needy kiss. Vanessa moved her hands to Jeff's shirt and began to unbutton it. She made quick work of the buttons and slid the shirt off of him. She snaked her arms up his chest and locked them around his neck. With a loud moan, she arched her body into him. Jeff, sensing the immense need his girlfriend had for him, quickly unbuttoned her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. The rest of their clothing followed suit, leaving them just in their underwear, which were sure to join the pile they had on the floor sooner rather than later.

With experienced fingers, Jeff quickly rid Vanessa of her bra, throwing it to the floor. She pressed herself into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jeff kissed his way down her neck and to her breasts. He took an erect nipple in his mouth, and getting a moan of approval from Vanessa. While his mouth was occupied, he took a hand to her other breast and lightly kneaded it, gently pinching the nipple and getting another moan from his girlfriend. Both of them froze when someone knocked on the door. "Essie, Adam and I are going to watch Look Who's Talking. You wanna come watch it with us?"Came Amy's voice.

"Let's go to my room."Jeff whispered quickly.

Vanessa nodded and followed Jeff into his room via the connecting door. "That door is really conveinent."Jeff murmured. Vanessa nodded and kissed Jeff before he could talk anymore. Now was so not the time to talk. As they pressed themselves against each other, Vanessa smirked when she felt something hard touch her leg. "What's the smirk for?"Jeff whispered, voice filled with lust. In one swift movement, Vanessa had Jeff on the bed with her on top. Not questioning her actions, Jeff could only smirk when Vanessa pulled his boxers off. He let out a loud moan as he felt Vanessa's mouth wrap around his erection. His fingers knotted themselves in her hair with each thrust she gave. "Fuck!"Jeff exclaimed. The longer she went on, the less control Jeff had. He needed her. Now.

Surprising Vanessa, Jeff switched their positions and now he was on top. He hooked his fingers around the band of her panties, and slipped them off. Vanessa took charge, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body to hers. Their lips met in a searing kiss, their mouths devouring the others'. Vanessa wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist again, bringing him closer than he already was. The tip of his member slightly probing her entrance. She gasped quietly. "Jeff. I need you..."She pleaded. Not needing any other motivation than that, Jeff thrusted into her. They simultaneously let out moans of ecstasy.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of the two moaning, loudly one might add, and the sound of their skin smacking against each other with each thrust Jeff gave. Somewhere along the line, Jeff's thrusts slowed down. Their bodies both stiffened as bliss set in. A thin layer of sweat became apparent on their skin as Jeff brushed some of Vanessa's hair away. Vanessa smiled at Jeff and kissed him softly. "I love you."She said. Jeff smiled too. "I love you more."He replied, bringing her close. Vanessa glady cuddled against his chest and chuckled. Jeff pulled the covers over them and rested his chin on top of her head. "2012 is already off to a great start."He whispered.

***The Next Morning, Adam's POV***

"C'mon Addy. Let's go find Nessie. I have to yell at her for ignoring me last night."Amy said. I chuckled and nodded. "Alright."I agreed, following her out of the room. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walking, placing my hand on her stomach. She was only about two months long now, and she was beginning to have a baby bump. Lord only knows what's going to happen when she looks full out pregnant. Vanessa was probably not going to ever take her hands off her belly. Not to mention how many time I'll have to convice Amy she's still gorgeous. Her being pregnant with my baby made her even more beautiful to me, if that was possible. I just wished she'd realize that. "What are you thinking so hard about?"Amy asked, breaking me away from my thoughts. I smiled at her.

"How beautiful being pregnant with my baby makes you to me."I said.

"I see. I think I'm just getting fat."

"You won't get fat Ames."

"Promise you won't let me get fat?"

"Promise."

She smiled at me, a sight I welcomed. "Here's Essie's room."She said suddenly. We stopped walking, and Amy knocked on the door. I looked at my watch. It was 10:40 AM. Vanessa's a morning person, so she's usually awake by now. Amy began to get frustrated when she didn't answer the door. "That's it. Adam, give me your credit card."She demanded. Afraid of a mood swing, I quickly gave her it. Within seconds she sucessfully broke into my sister's hotel room. "Good to know you can break into things."I teased. She giggled and walked in the room. "Vanessa! Wake your ass up."Amy called out. No reply. She walked further into the room. I looked at the floor and noticed the clothes strewn about. "Um...Amy..."I said. She looked at me staring at the floor. A smirk spread across her face. "I know where she is."She stated, and walked over to the door that connected Vanessa's room to Jeff's. She peeked in and giggled. "Looks like those two decided they wanted to reconcile."She said. I raised a brow and walked over to where she was. I now knew what Amy meant.

Vanessa and Jeff were...in bed together. I looked at the floor again, and my eyes widened in realization. And they were naked.

I lightly tugged on Amy's arm. "Let's go Amy..."I said quietly. I felt really uncomfortable now. I was in the same room with my naked sister. That's just not okay in any way. Amy gave me a look of confusion. "Why? You've seen your sister naked before."She said. My face reddened. "Yeah when she was a baby! She's 26 and I'm 33. No. Just no Amy."I protested. "Look, you can stay in here all you like, I'm leaving."I said, turning to leave the room. Amy giggled and followed me. "You're so silly."She told me. I chose not to respond.

"Okay, to change the subject to something more pleasant..."She trailed off as we walked down the hallway. "We need to talk about the Godfather. We know Vanessa's going to be the Godmother, but who should the Godfather be?"She asked. "Well it has to be someone that Vanessa feels comfortable around, and someone she gets along with."I said, happy to have a subject change. Amy nodded. "Yeah. I was actually thinking Jeff. Even before we just saw them in bed."She said. I cringed at the reminder, but nodded. "I was kinda thinking him too. Even if they weren't dating, which I hope to God they are now, they would make a good team."

"That's what I was thinking. Plus Jeff's your best friend."

"So Jeff's going to be the Godfather."

"It seems that way."

"I think we made good choices with the Godparents."

"Me too."Amy said, smiling. Then her face lit up. "Oh my gosh! What if us making them Godparents makes them want to be engaged again?"She said happily. I shrugged. "I don't know Ames. If they just got back together, I don't think they'll want to get engaged again so quickly."I pointed out. Amy shook her head. "Nope. I know them Adam. They've got that chemistry. They'll probably get re-engaged real soon. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they even eloped!"She said. I chuckled. "We'll just have to see, huh babe? It's a new year after all."

***Vanessa's POV***

"Think they're gone?"I asked Jeff, chuckling a little. He laughed. "Adam just dragged Amy out."He said. I sat up and laughed. "Poor Addy. Amy tortures him."I said. Jeff sat up too. "Yeah she does."He agreed. I yawned. "Well. I'm going to take a shower. I feel like I smell bad."I said. Jeff smirked. "You smell like me."He told me. I laughed. "Then I definitely smell bad."I teased, standing up. Jeff stood up too. "Then this is conveinent. I need a shower too. Let's shower together, we'll save water and help the environment."He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure your intentions of showering together is completely because you care so much about the environment."I said. He grinned. "What can I say? I'm an activist."I laughed. "Uh-huh. Let's go with that."Jeff chuckled. "Yes, let's."He said. "Now, let's go take our shower."

* * *

Fully clothed and clean, Jeff and I decided to go pay a visit to Adam and Amy. As Jeff knocked on the door, I yawned again for the umpteeth time that morning. "Why are you so tired?"Jeff asked, chuckling. I shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe because someone kept me up last night."I accused. He smirked. "You weren't complaining last night."He reminded me. "'Jeff, I need you.'"He said, doing a bad imitaition of my voice. I did what any normal, mature adult would do. I pushed him. "Jerk."I said. Before he could reply, Adam opened the door. "Hi Addy."I said, walking past him. I saw Amy sitting on the bed with her shirt up past her belly and a hand on it. I went and sat by her. "Ooh! You have a baby bump!"I said, putting my hand on her belly. Her being preggo was the best thing ever. She'd already given me permission to touch her belly any time I wanted. She chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed it this morning. Speaking of this morning..."She said, smirking at me. I chuckled.

"Get an eyeful?"I asked.

"I was completely fine with it. In fact, if Adam hadn't dragged me out, I was going to jump on the bed."

"Yeah I heard Adam getting uncomfortable."

"It was funny."

"I agree."

"If we're done trying to scar me for life, why don't we talk to Jeff about what we wanted to Amy?"Adam said, interrupting us. I raised a brow at Amy. "What do you need to talk to Jeff about?"I whispered. "You'll find out."She whispered back. We watched Jeff and Adam sit across from each other, Jeff on the couch, Adam on the foot of the bed. "Well Jeff. You know you're my best friend. And Amy and I trust you just as much as we trust Vanessa. So what we want to know is, will you be the Godfather of our baby?"He asked. The grin that appeared on Jeff's face pretty much gave them their answer. "I would love to."He said, still cheesing away. Adam smiled. "Thank you. We know that you and Vanessa will be great Godparents."He said. Then he stopped. "Which reminds me, are you two back together?"He asked, looking from me to Jeff. I chuckled.

"No Adam. We're not back together. We just decided to be friends with benefits."I teased. Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha."He replied. I smiled. "No but for real, we are dating again. Since mine and Shannon's Christmas party."I said, knowing he'd ask since when. Adam nodded. "Well...congratulations. And please for the love of God, don't ever let me catch you in bed again."

"Amy's fault. She's the one that broke into my room."I stated.

"Hey! You ignored me last night!"She protested.

"I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Me."Jeff said, grinning. Adam groaned and put his head in his hands. Amy and I just laughed. "Yes, what he said."I said, still laughing.

**Hi! Happy 1st day of 2012! Only months now until we're all supposed to die! Haha, just kidding. I finally delievered your sex scene, since sex is in high demand these days. Hope you all had a good New Years. Hope you didn't get too drunk? Haha. Review!**

**Mamasangel: Thank you. I rather enjoyed the ending too. Haha, I love Chad and Adam.**

**Love: Haha it is. Right? His ears are fucking HUGE!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Thank you! And well...Sex happens! haha**

**Boo: haha it's okay hon. I know they are :D. They're the perfect couple.**

**Nat: Well Amy is Vanessa's girlfriend, is she not? So it's her baby haha. Ehh, Amy's putting everyone through hell, she'll be okay. Mwhahaa, sex did happen. Aw, Nat don't worry I wouldn't ever do that to you! Adam would never cheat on his Amykins! I'm not that mean you know! Haha you wouldn't be able to handle me! I loved the ending of last chapter too. Oh yes, compltetely nerdy for the WWE. And there you have it. Godfather be Jeff. We would cease to exist if we quit talking to each other!**

**Erika: Haha, Amy's going to be a hormonal roller coaster and it's gonna be hilarious. Oh your poor Dad. You prolly scared him haha.**

**Reina: Oh Reina, you just want to torture poor Adam. That isn't very nice haha.**

**Cassie: Adam's in for a ride, that's for sure! Nickelback is my favorite band! Of course Jeff keeps getting cuter! He's Jeffy :D**


	72. You're never satisfied with me being me

_Home-Three Days Grace_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_;_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case_

Chapter 72

January 13th, 2012

1:20 PM

Tampa, Florida

***Amy's POV***

I sighed heavily and laid my head on Vanessa's shoulder. I was so tired. I don't know why though, I hadn't done a thing all day. "Still tired Amykins?"She asked softly. I nodded. "My boobs hurt too."I replied. She chuckled. "Ames, you're pregnant. Your boobs are going to hurt. As for your being sleepy, we just have to get through the ultra sound, and then we can go home and you can take as long as nap as you want."Vanessa said. I sighed again and nodded. I was at the Doctor's office for my first ultrasound for the baby. I'd wanted Adam to be here, instead of Vanessa, but he had work and wouldn't be home until late tonight. Vanessa had offered to step in for him, and he agreed he'd rather have her go in his place than me go alone.

"Amy Dumas?"I heard the doctor say.

I picked my head up as she motioned for me to follow her. Vanessa and I followed her to the ultrasound room and she shut the door behind us. "I'm Dr. Renolds, I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnacy."She said, a kind smile on her face. She patted the bed thing. "Just sit here, relax and push your shirt up a little."She directed. I nodded, and did so. Vanessa sat in the chair next to me. "Your belly is getting bigger by the day."Vanessa told me. I groaned. "Wonderful. I'm getting so fat."I complained. Vanessa laughed. "You're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference."She said. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my baby bump. Vanessa was right though. It kept getting bigger and bigger. "Just a warning, the gel will be cold."Dr. Renolds said. I nodded. She wasn't kidding when she said that gell would be cold. I sucked in a breath as it touched my skin. "I told you so."She said, smiling. She moved the thing around, while watching the screen. She stopped just below my navel and smiled. "Miss Amy, it looks like you're going to have Triplets."She told me. My jaw dropped.

**TRIPLETS?**

"Triplets?"I asked, my voice barely audible. "As in three babies?"Vanessa asked. Dr. Renolds nodded, still smiling. I looked over to Vanessa, who was grinning. "Oh my god! I'm gonna have three godbabies! Yay!"She said happily. I looked at her like she was crazy. "When you get pregnant for the first time, I hope you have fucking sixtuplets."I told her. She giggled. "Amykins, this is amazing. You're going to have triplets! We have to tell Adam!"She said. I sighed. "We will. Later."I said quietly. What would Adam think about triplets? Would he be as excited as Vanessa? Would he be scared? "Amy Christine Dumas. Don't you even start thinking doubtful thoughts! Just because you and my brother are having triplets, it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."Vanessa said, pointing a finger at me. I sighed. "Besides, it's not like you two are gonna have them anyway. You know Jeff and I will steal them."She said. I couldn't help but chuckle. Vanessa smiled and turned to the doctor. "Are we all done here?"She asked. Dr. Renolds nodded. "For the most part. Amy, would you like some copies of the ultrasound picture?"She asked me. I grinned and nodded. "How many copies?"

"I know I want one."Vanessa piped up.

I chuckled and thought who would want one. The girls would definitely want one, especially if Vanessa got one. Adam would definitely want one, so would Judy. I should probably get one for my Mom too...but since she doesn't even know about the pregnancy yet...it might not be a good idea...but to be safe I'll get her one too just in case. "I'll need eight."I told Dr. Renolds. She nodded and started to make the copies. "Didja get one for the Grammy?"Vanessa asked. I nodded. "Yes I got one for your mommy."I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Not that Grammy. I mean your Mom. I bet she's thrilled."She said. "Oh..."Was all I said. Vanessa cocked her head to the said. "You did tell your parents you were pregnant, right?"She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh..."She said quietly. "Um...are you going to?"

"I don't know..."I said, equally as quiet.

"I see...wanna talk about it?"

"When we get home..."

"Fair enough."

"Here you go Miss Amy. I'll just need to set up another appointment. You know for check ups and things like that."Dr. Renolds said, coming back into the room with the pictures. I nodded and we set up another appointment. She gave me the ultrasound pictures, told me to eat a lot of food, healthy food, and Vanessa and I were on our way. One of the things I liked about Vanessa, was that she didn't push things. At least not right away. I was sure that as soon as we stepped through that door, she'd badger me about it.

I was right.

"Alright. Spill it. Right now."She demanded. I sighed and sat down on the couch. She sat next to me. "Well?"She asked. I sighed again. "I haven't told my family that I'm pregnant yet."I said. Better just start with that. Vanessa nodded. "Yes I gathered that much. How come?"She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know...they reacted badly when I told them Adam and I were engaged so I thought they might react badly to this too..."I said. Vanessa cocked her head to the side. "Your family doesn't want you to marry Adam?"She asked. I shook my head. "Why?"

"They think that Adam just a selfish jerk that only thinks about himself. They think that Adam's bad for me, and that he brings the worst out in me. And they think that Adam is just going to use me and then toss me to the side."I said quietly.

"You know Adam wouldn't do that right?"

"Of course I know that! He loves me! I'm not stupid Vanessa!"

"Okay okay, I was just making sure Amykins. Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry...it's the hormones."

Vanessa smiled. "Uh-huh. Blame my babies."She said. I returned her smile. "Hey they're going to spend the rest of their lives blaming things on me, so why am I not allowed to blame things on them?"I asked. Vanessa laughed."Look Ames, why don't you just call your Mom and tell her. Her reaction might surprise you."She suggested. I bit the inside of my cheek. Maybe she was right. "Will you help me?"I asked. Vanessa smiled softly at me. "Of course. That's what best friends are for Ames. Get your Momma on the phone."She said. I nodded and did so. As it rang, I put it on speaker phone. Vanessa patted my back. "It's going to be fine Amykins."She said, probably sensing my discomfort with this.

"Yes Amy?"Came my Mother's voice.

"Hi Mom."I said.

"What do you need?"She asked, her voice void of all emotion. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I just wanted to tell you something."I said. "Well what is it? I don't exactly have all day like you do. I have a real job unlike you and your stupid wrestler thing."She said curtly. "Hey. That's not okay."Vanessa whispered. "We probably work harder than she does!"She continued. I shushed her and turned back to the phone. "Mom...I'm pregnant. With triplets."I said, still finding it hard to use that word. There was silence on the other line. "Mom?"I asked. "Are they Adam's?"She asked. Vanessa looked offended at the tone my mother was using. Like Adam was a piece of dirt. Before she could open her mouth, I answered her. "Yes Mom. Who else's would they be?"I asked.

"Hopefully someone with a real job and someone worth your time. A real man."

"Now look here lady, my brother is a damn good man! He's got a real job and he probably works harder than any loser you'd want to set Amy up with!"Vanessa all but yelled at my Mom. She tsked. "Let me guess Amy. That was the voice of your 'best friend' who also happens to be a diva and the little sister of that loser."She said dryly. Vanessa glared at the phone. She started to say something but I cut her off. "Adam is not a loser Mother. I love him and he's good to me. Same goes with Vanessa so don't even start on her."I said. I was starting to get irritated with her. She was not only attacking Adam, but she was going to start doing it to Vanessa. "I'm just saying dear. Adam isn't good for you! He's probably going to leave you once he finds out you're pregnant. Which, was very stupid on your part Amy. Getting pregnant by that man."She said, scoffing.

"For your information, Adam is perfect for Amy. He loves her, he treats her like a princess and he loves the fact that she's carrying his babies! How about you actually get to know my brother before you start spewing nonsense about him, huh?"Vanessa interrupted. My mother scoffed. "Look here honey. This is between me and my daughter and her stupid choices. Your brother ain't so precious."She said. I sighed and laid back on the couch. My part of the conversation was over. No one bad mouthed Vanessa's big brother to Vanessa and got away with it.

"Now look here ya crazy old broad. My brother does whatever the hell Amy wants him too. He's completely whipped. But let me tell you. He's honest, he's sweet, he's protective, and he's patient. Amy's been having all kinds of mood swings and shit like that, and all he's done is be supportive and patient with her!"Vanessa said.

"But does your brother have stability in his life? No. The babies will probably never see their Dad. No doubt he'd be a bad father anyway."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. My brother basically raised me! I turned out just freaking fine! I graduated high school, I went to college, and I have a good job where most of my friends work as does my boyfriend! Adam will be an amazing father!"

"You went to college, yet you're a Diva? You must be a drop out."

"I'll have you know I actually graduated. And I'm a Diva because I _choose_ to be. I like what I do. Amy does too."

"Amy made a stupid choice. She could've been so much more. Yet she chose the life of a slutty woman who goes on TV half naked."

"Did you seriously just call your own daughter a slut? You're freaking crazy. Have you ever watched one of her matches?"

"Nope. Don't plan on it either. WWE is stupid."

Vanessa jaw dropped and she looked at me. She noticed the tears I had in my eyes. My mom never approved of anything I did. No one in my family did. I blinked, and a few tears fell. Vanessa quickly wiped them away. "Don't cry honey. She doesn't know what she's missing out on."Vanessa whispered. I nodded, knowing her words were true. But they still hurt. "Look Mom. Do you want to be apart of the triplet's lives or not? If not...just say the word. We won't even bother you with the wedding."I said quietly. My mom was silent for a second.

"I don't want any part of those children. As far as your father and I are concerned, they are of no relation to us."

That was it. I started bawling. It was half hormones, and half what was just said. "You're a fucking idiot. I hope you rot in hell."Vanessa said before hanging up. She instanly hugged me tightly, minding my baby bump. "She's just an idiot Ames. Don't think she's right about anything. You're not a slut, Adam's not going to leave you, and you aren't stupid. You're my Amy and I love you to death. Without you I'm nothing. You're the peanut to my butter and the gummy to my bear."She said softly. I sniffled. "Do we have those? That sounds really delicious right now."I whispered. Vanessa laughed. "C'mon Amy. Let's go get you Gummy Bears and Peanut Butter."She said, pulling me off the couch. She took my hand and led me into the kitchen. I really loved Vanessa. She was there for me when I needed her.

***Adam's POV***

"Amy! I'm home babe!"I called out. I knew she was up, there were lights on in the house. "In the living room!"She called out. I heard her giggle afterwards. I turned to Jeff. "Looks like Vanessa's here."I told him. He chuckled. "I expected nothing else."He replied. "Vanessa! If you're harassing my Amy, I'm gonna be upset with you!"I yelled. I heard Vanessa laughed. "Whatever, hater! You're just jealous that the babies are mine!"She retorted. Babies? "Did she say babies? As in more than one?"Jeff asked. I shrugged. "Let's go see."I suggested. We walked into the living room and we immeadiately began laughing. They had bags of gummy bears scattered all over the coffee table and three peanut butter jars. The first two were empty, and one was well on it's way. Vanessa grinned. "Jeffy!"She said happily. "Amy get your head off of me. I have to go kiss my Jeffy!"She demanded.

"What the hell? I thought it was bros before hoes!"Amy said, clearly offended.

"Ames, that's only for other guys. Not my Jeffers. He's my ho. So he's special you see."

"Does that mean Adam is my ho?"

"Why, yes. It does!"

"Awesome!"

"Shall we run to our hoes?"

"Yes!"

A few seconds later we were attacked. I hugged Amy back happily though. I'd missed her. "How'd the Ultrasound go?"I asked. She smiled. "It was great! I have pictures!"She said. I grinned. "That's great! Did you get me one?"I asked. She nodded. "Of course!"She replied. Amy took my hand and put it on her stomach, which she's been doing lately. I smiled and dropped to my knees and kissd her belly. "Hi baby. Daddy's home."I said to our child. Amy giggled. "Babies."She corrected. I looked up at her. "Babies?"I asked. She nodded. "Addy, we're having Triplets."She said, grinning. "We are?"I asked, my eyes widening. She nodded. I looked back to her stomach. "Sorry about that. Hi babies. Daddy's home."I said, kissing her stomch again and grinning.

**So this chapter was pretty much Amy- Oriented. Why? I love Amy. Haha. So yes. I hope you enjoy this very much so. I enjoy writing chapters for this story. And fyi, it's probably gonna jump around date wise, because of Amy's pregnancy and some other things I want to go on. Just a heads up. So how pumped is everyone that The Ayatollah of Rock an Rollah is back? I'm fucking stoked! Haha. When I saw the lights go out and the lights by the stage, I KNEW it was him. I was hitting my friend and screaming my excitement! Also, Kane's segment! I liked it! When he was dragging Zack to that hole he created, I thought poor Zack was gonna get raped! Haha, anyway review please!**

**IlurvesJeffandMardy: Thank you thank you. I'm glad you enoyed it! **

**Love: I wanted it hot! haha. And of course. That's the song I wanna lose my you know what to! Just saying haha. It'd be perfect!**

**Mamasangel: Thank you! And maybe in the future dear!**

**Boo: I'm getting better. He's Adam though, so he's gonna freak.**

**Natttt: You loves my evil laughs. Good, I couldn't have you mad at me too long! It's an amazing song Nattiekins :D. Haha yes! That's what I meant! And it's okay to grin whilst reading sex haha. I could see Amy interrupting like that haha. Especially for sometihn' stupid haha. I knew you would! Haha. Amy does loves to torture him. It's her and Vanessa's favorite past time. Now you know why she's got such a large bump! And I figured you would. You've learned how I think haha**

**Erika: Haha, Yes poor Addy. When are they gonna tie the knot? Hmm...I dun wanna give too much away BUT I will say that they are going to be married. Won't say when though :D.**

**Cassie: Haha, irony! Theirs started better than mine too! **

**Reina: I have two brothers, so I understand the liking of torturing the brothers haha. But is triplets good enough? Haha hopefully!**


	73. The Royal Rumble

_**Pop Goes The Camera-Adam Lambert**_

_Fame takes its toll, each flash steals, your soul..._

;

_I got drive so I'll survive in Hollywood where I will thrive_

_I won't break I've got what it takes I'll make my mark like an earthquake_

_;_

_Fascinations._

_Saturation_

_Validation_

_Exploration_

_All cause a big fuss_

_;_

_Look at me, look at me(Pop, Pop)_

_Look at me, look at me, in a magazine(Pop Pop)_

_;_

_Drink the potions cause commotions_

_Got them feeling strong emotions_

_I'll inspire._

_They'll admire._

_Won't turn away,_

_Cuz I got fire._

;

_Fascinations._

_Saturation_

_Validation_

_Exploration_

_All cause a big fuss_

_;_

_Look at me, look at me(Pop, Pop)_

_Look at me, look at me, in a magazine(Pop Pop)_

_;_

_Look at me, look at me in a magazine._

_Look at me_

_Look at me_

_;_

_Look at me, look at me in a magazine_

_Look at me_

_Look at me_

_;_

_Look at me._

_Look at me in a magazine_

Chapter 73

January 27th, 2012

10:25 PM

The Conan O'Brian Show

***Vanessa's POV***

"Miss Copeland, Mr. Mizanin, you're on in five."One of the stage hands said. I nodded and looked at Mikey. "So...there's no turning back now is there? I can't just pretend like I don't feel good?"I asked. He chuckled. "Nessa, you're going to do fine. I'll be out there with you."He said, rubbing my back. John Laurinaitis had Mikey and I scheduled for Conan to talk about the Pay Per View this Sunday. I don't know why he picked me, seeing as he hates me. I was just happy that Mikey here, knew how to do these things, because I had no clue what to do. I've had minimal interviews, and let me tell you, this past week had been nerve wrecking. Mikey and I had spent this whole week, appearing on various radio shows, doing a photshoot, and an interview for WWE Magazine. Apparently, it was exploit Vanessa week. Thankfully Mikey was here to help keep me from going insane. "Do you have the Women's Championship?"Mikey asked, bring me out of my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed it from the table beside me. "Check."I said weakly.

"Nessa, don't be so nervous."

"It's hard!"

"You perform in front of millions of people every Monday. How can you be nervous?"

"If I fuck up in the ring, it's not a huge deal. I can always go back and fix what I messed up on. If I fuck up on a talk show, I'm branded for the rest of my life as the only Women's Champion who can't do a talk show!"

"Honey, you're one of the few divas that are actually on talk shows."

"I know! Which just puts even more stress on me!"

"You're gonna be fine. If I feel like you're about to screw up, I'll interrupt and help you out, alright?"

"I love you Mikey. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what best friends are for Vanessa."

I smiled at Mikey and gave him a hug. "Vanessa, Miz, you're on."The stagehand said. My nerves immeadiately came back. I tried to stay put, but Mikey grabbed my hand and started dragging me out to the stage. This couldn't possibly go well...

***Amy's POV***

"Aw, poor Essie. She's so nervous Mike has to drag her out there."I said sympathically. Maryse chuckled. "On top of that, he's making her sit closest to Conan. My poor Nessie."She said. "At least she looks gorgeous. So if she messes up, she's got that going for her."Kelly said. I looked at her outfit. She had on something Kelly or Maryse would wear. A black pencil skirt, a blue blouse, and high heels. Not death heels though. "Alright, which one of you gave her the outfit?"I asked. The other girls just laughed. "You'll see."

"Hey ladies, as much as we love to hear you talk...shut up. I'm trying to watch Vic on T.V."Chris said.

I chuckled, while the girls took offense to that. All the other men in the room nodded in agreement. Our little "family" had taken up residence at Randy's house, since the Royal Rumble was in St. Louis. Sam loved having people in the house, and Alannah just loved hanging out with all the adults. "So Vanessa let's start with you."Conan said, causing my best friend to have a mini freak out. Not a visible one, but I knew. Everyone else could tell too. "Let's start with something easy, because I can tell you're a bit nervous."Conan said, getting a laugh out of everyone and a weak chuckle out of Vanessa. "Tell me what you think about the Miz over there."He said, smirking. Mike's smile faltered as Vanessa actually smiled. "Well, I can tell you that he's got a huge head and his ego's so big I'm surprised he can fit it in this building."She teased. We chuckled. "Poor Mike."Jeff said, laughing.

"Hey now!"Mike protested.

"What's wrong Miz? Afraid Miss Vanessa's gonna say something that might embarass you?"Conan teased.

"Oh I have _plenty_ of stories about that one. I met his Mom you see, and she gave me all kinds of blackmail material."

"Oh really? Please do share..."Conan said, leaning forward.

Vanessa looked over at Mike and chuckled. "I don't think I could publicly humiliate one of my best friends. It wouldn't be nice."She said.

***3rd Person POV(with Vanessa and Mike)***

"That was a smart choice you made there Ness. I could've broke out the stories I have on you."Mike said. Vanessa looked at her friend. "And what stories, pray tell, do you have on me?"She asked, turning in her chair. Mike smirked. "Oh you remember that one time when we were hanging out in the ring before show time and you were trying to imitate what your brother does and you slipped on the bottom rope and fell?"He said. The audience laughed, as did Conan, but Vanessa wasn't amused. "You really wanna play this game Michael?"

"That's a full name drop right there. She means business ladies and gentlemen."Conan said.

"Bring it Copeland."Mike retorted.

"And apparently he does too."

"Remember the time when I wiped the floor with you at Tetris? Oh wait...that's everytime we play Tetris."Vanessa said.

"Oh ha ha. That's so clever. You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Alright. Remember when you used to throw yourself down stairs when you were little and didn't get your way?"

"I was a tempermental little kid. It happens."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Mike. She needed to step her game up. Just as she was was about to say something, "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" started to play. Mike started laughing. "Why didn't you put your phone on vibrate?"He asked, still laughing at his friend. Conan and everyone else chuckled at Vanessa's slightly red face. "And I know who's ringtone that is too. You'd better answer it. He might get upset with you."Mike teased. Mike leaned over and looked at Conan. "You don't mind if my friend takes a quick phone call? I promise you this will be entertaining."He said. Conan laughed and looked at Vanessa and her still ringing phone. "By all means."He said. Vanessa quickly answered her phone.

"What the hell Jeffrey! This better be freaking important."

Conan looked at Mike. "Jeffrey?"He asked. Mike chuckled. "Her boytoy. And before you ask, yes the one and only Jeff Hardy."Mike said. "Oh really? Since when did they get back together?"He asked. Mike shrugged and opened his mouth to say something. "Oh my god! This is why I love you. Thank you Jeffy!"Vanessa said, interrupting Mike. She put her phone back in her pocket and smirked at Mike. "And what information did 'Jeffy' give you?"Conan asked. Vanessa turned to him and chuckled. "One of the most embarassing stories about Michael. Wanna hear it?"She offered. Conan nodded eagerly. Vanessa smirked at Mike again, and turned to Conan. "Alright, well there was this one time when a big group of us were hanging out right? Well that one over there decided it'd be a good idea to chase me for some unknown reason. And my brother was just getting to our little get together, so he didn't know I was being chased by him. Well when he opened the door, and I ran behind him and told him to protect me right? Adam, being the protective big brother he is and not knowing it was Mike chasing me, did the first thing he thought of. He closed the door as quickly as he could and Mike smashed headfirst into the door."Vanessa said. The audience and Conan started laughing. Unbeknowest to Vanessa, all of her friends at Randy's were laughing too. Mike rolled his eyes at Vanessa, who leaned over and pinched his cheek. "You know it was funny Mikey."She teased. "You know what's funnier? Your face."He replied. Vanessa looked over at Conan.

"Sorry, it must be his time of the month. I apologize for him."She said, chuckling. Conan chuckled and looked at Mike. "You just gonna take that from her?"He asked. "He knows he has to take crap from me because he knows I can put him in the same situation I had Michael Cole in. Plus he loves his bestest friend."Vanessa said smugly. "Speaking of him, we should probably get back on topic. This Sunday is the Royal Rumble. Vanessa, you're defending the Women's Championship against Eve Torres, and Mike you're participating in the actual Rumble. Mike, tell us what its like to be in the Rumble."Conan asked. Mike quickly explained the pros and the cons of being in the Rumble. Alliances were formed and broken in a few moments, and everyone wanted you to lose. "Vanessa, two questions. Who's your favorite to win the Rumble, and how do you feel going into the match with Eve?"Conan asked.

"I have far too many friends in the Rumble Conan. I can't just pick one that I want to win and leave the rest of them out. I mean my friend Shannon already complains about Mike just being my friend."She said, chuckling. "But if any of my friends win, I'll be estatic for them."Vanessa said. "Now, about the match with Eve...I feel totally confident. I'm not going to trash talk Eve, because that's not the kind of person I am. But I've been in the ring with possibly the greatest diva of all time, Lita. Once you step between the ropes with her, you don't get much more of a challenge."

***Amy's POV***

"But I've been in the ring with possibly the greatest diva of all time, Lita. Once you step between the ropes with her, you don't get much more of a challenge."Vanessa said. I grinned. "I love you too Essie!"I said happily. "You know she can't hear you, right Red?"Randy said. "Shut it Randy."I said, keeping my eyes trained on the TV Screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen Vanessa and the Miz! Don't forget to tune in to the Rumble this Sunday at 8 PM!"Conan said. I glared at Randy. "You made me miss the last bit you ass!"I complained. Alannah had already been put to bed so I could curse all I wanted. Randy rolled his eyes at me. "You'll get over it. I taped it remember? Vanessa asked me to. You can watch the last bit tomorrow."He said. I sighed and leaned on Adam. "Addy. Beat up Randy. He's upsetting me and the triplets."I said. "I'll beat him up in the Rumble match, kay?"Adam whispered. I nodded and snuggled into him. "Good."I said softly. Speaking of the Rumble match...Vanessa and I were still the only ones that knew Shawn was returning Sunday. I was also the only one that realized he would have to face Mark at Wrestlemania though...

***Royal Rumble, Vanessa's POV***

"Amykins, Adam's going to kill me. I hope you know this."I whined. Amy shrugged. "He loves you. He won't hurt you. He'll blame me."She said, trying to reason with me. "No you don't understand. I'm not the number one anymore. The babies you have growing inside you are. They outrank me. So if Daddy Addy finds out I let you leave the locker room, he's going to murder Auntie Nessie."I told her. She tsked. "And to think I thought you'd be excited about going to see your hero."She said. I smiled a little. "We're going to go see Shawn?"I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. That's why I requested your presence stupid. No one but us knows he's here."Amy told me. I was longer questioning her. Jeff could protect me from Adam. Besides, what troubles could Amy and I run in to?

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me Amy? Why the hell would you try to attack someone when you're pregnant?"I asked incredulousy. "But Vanessa! She was trying to attack you!"She protested. "I don't care if she was trying to attack me! I'm a big girl, I can handle Eve and her stupidity. You are pregnant Amy. With triplets might I add. You can't just go around and try to attack people."I told her. "Adam's going to slaughter me."I said, exsaperated. Amy tried to wrap her arms around me in a hug, but stopped at just one arm. "We don't have to tell Adam."She said. "Don't have to tell Adam what?"Said surprise, surprise, my big brother. I sighed heavily. "Amy will tell you. I'm going to go find Jeff and prepare for my match."I said, pushing past Adam. I gave Amy a look that said "good luck" and walked away from the couple.

* * *

As I was walking down the corridors, I started to get bored. "Oh where oh were has my Jeffy gone?"I sang quietly. I chuckled a little. I was so ridiculous. "Where oh where could he be?"I continued, a smile on my face. "Who you lookin' for Blondie?"the voice of Chris said. I smiled at him. "Who you think? My Jeffers of course."I replied. Chris chuckled. "Well, I hate to break it to you Vic, but your boytoy is in a meeting with Creative."He said. My face fell. "Aw...that sucks."I complained. Chris chuckled. "You'll get over it. You have a match soon anyway."He reminded me. Before I could reply, we heard a door burst open. "VANESSA ISABELLE COPELAND!"yelled the voice of Adam. Chris rose a brow at me. "What did you do to piss off Adam?"He asked. I sighed. "Eve tried to get in a few before match hits, but my pregnant best friend attempted to attack her. Thankfully Eve had some sense and walked away. But I like I told her, Adam's going to blame me."I explained. Chris nodded. "Well you hurry and go change for your match. I'll keep Adam busy until you go out."He offered. I gave him a smile and a hug. "Thanks Chrissyboo."

Eve and I were standing at the Gorilla Position in silence. Every now and then we'd send little glares at each other, but beyond that, there was no interaction. "Hey Nessie!"Kelly said, walking up to us. She turned to Eve. "Hey Evee."She greeted the brunette. Since when did Kelly and Eve make up? Eve gave her a small, almost secretive smile, and turned away. Kelly turned back to me. "I'm supposed to go with you to the ring!"She said in her bubbly voice. I nodded uncertainly. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable around one of my best friends. I heard Eve's music start playing and she looked back. "See you two out there."She said. She looked at Kelly and winked. Okay, something was definitely going on here. Before I could even think of a question, Break started palying. "Let's go win you this match Nessie!"Kelly said, grabbing my hand.

***Vanessa w/Kelly Kelly vs Eve for the Women's Championship***

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say I've had enough._

_Tonight, I start the fire._

_Tonight, I break away._

_BREAK!_

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

_Away from everything._

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_TAKE,yourself to higher places!_

**The WWE Women's Champion was met with an explosive amount of cheers. They also cheered for Kelly Kelly at her side. As Vanessa bounced around and slapped hands, Kelly walked to the ring and stood outside it. A few moments later, both Vanessa and Eve were in the ring, staring each other down. Vanessa handed her belt to Charles, and Lillian began to annouce. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"The Latina said, causing a mixed reaction for the crowd. "Introducing second, the Champion, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Vansesa!"Lillian said, getting loud cheers for the Champ. Charles handed the belt off and motioned for the bell to be rang as soon as Lillian was out of the ring.**

***Vanessa's POV***

Regardless of what I thought of Eve, she was a pretty good competitor. We were having a really good match. I wasn't really focused though, because I had to keep an eye on Kelly. For some reason, I didn't really trust Kelly right now. Maybe it was because she and Eve made up. I didn't know. What I did know was that I was not ready to give up that Title. As the time passed, Eve and I were beginning to tire, so it became clear to both of us that we needed to end this match. We stood in the middle of the ring, facing each other and glaring. Eve made a move to smack me, but I countered and was able to smack her before she hit me. She cried out in pain and held at her eye. Charles instantly moved to her side to check her. "Vanessa!"Kelly whispered loudly. I sighed and walked ocloser to the ropes without turning my back on Eve. Rule number one, never turn your back on your opponent. "What Kelly?"I asked, annoyed. This had better be freaking important. I was in the middle of a freaking title defense. "You have to look at me!"She whispered urgently. Eve seemed to be preoccupied with her eye, so I quickly turned to Kelly.

And I wish I never did.

As soon as my face turned, I felt cold hard metal smash against my face. The next part happened so fast and Eve somehow got me on the mat. I could hear Charles' hand slapping the mat, each time getting closer to 3. I tried to pop my shoulder up, but it just wasn't happening. I heard the bell ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your NEW WWE Women's Champion, Eve Torres!"Lillian said as Eve's music played. I sat up with the help of Charles and watched the replay on the TitanTron. The cold hard metal that was smashed against my face was Kelly hitting me with the Women's Championship. My jaw dropped. Shock and anger rose up inside me. I immeadiately looked around for Kelly as I got up. She and Eve were making their way up the ramp, having a good ole time. I glared at my former friend. That bitch! I slid out of the ring and ran to Kelly as fast as I could. I was about to pull a full on pissed off Adam.

I grabbed a handful of Kelly's hair as she turned her back and yanked, causing her to fall down onto the ramp. Eve tried to help her, but I was too far gone to even really process my foot connecting with her face. I picked Kelly up by her hair and threw her off the ramp, into the fan barrier. I smirked as her body hit it with a loud smack. As she struggled to get to her feet, I unleashed every bit of anger I had on her. I was careful not to draw blood though, but I damn sure made sure I'd leave big ass ugly bruises. When I was done with my former friend I let her fall onto the ramp and stepped over her. I just couldn't believe one of my best friends would do that to me. I walked further up the ramp and stepped over Eve, who had yet to move. I guess I might've kicked her too hard. I shrugged and continued my way to the back. I didn't care about the two women laying pretty much lifeless behind me. That's what a Copeland's temper looks like Ladies and Gentlemen.

**Hello! So it's been a little while since I updated. I hope you like this though! Especially the Conan thing. I enjoyed writing that a lot. It was fun. So I'm just freaking happy that Edge has been inducted in the Hall of Fame. He deserves it like no one I've ever seen. I screamed and started crying tears of joy when they announced that. I was happy Four Horsemen are amazing too, but I'm just a little irritated that Ric can get inducted again when he's in TNA. Doesn't really sit well with me, but whatever, I don't make the choices haha. Review please!**

**Erika: Haha, Addy's just great like that! He's a hottie indeed.**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Yes, poor Amy. Thank you :D**

**Mamasangel:Thanks!**

**Love:Haha, yes triplets. **

**Boo: Well Adam's just Adam, so yeah...haha. Oh are you as upset as I am with how Zack keeps getting attacked by Kane?**

**Nat: Tiz a good song. Yes I decided triplets and that is a great idea...hmm...Parents do suck, and you better believe I would defend you like that to your parents if I needed to. I loveeeeee gummy bears haha. Adam is the best Canadian alive. :D. Haha don't judge my lack of doctor's office terms! Thank you my dear!**

**Reina: Thank you Miss Reina!**

**Rue: Welcome back! I did miss you! You may request more Shannon, and I promise I will try to fit in as much Shannon as I can haha.**

**Cassie: Yes, triplets. You weren't supposed to expect it haha. Right? I feel great writing it with him in the Hall of Fame! I cried too! **


	74. Don't fuck me over

_**Just Like You-Three Days Grace**_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_;_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_;_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_;_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_;_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_;_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Chapter 74

January 30th, 2012

8:00 PM

Monday Night Raw

"Mini Me, be happy. Shawnie's back!"Shawn said, draping an arm around my shoulder. I glared at the floor. "No. I will remain pissed off until I get a match with that nasty skanky Kelly Kelly."I said. Shawn sighed and pulled me in for a hug. I tried pushing him away, but he held onto me tightly. "I'm not letting go until I get a real hug."He told me. I sighed and gave him a quick hug and he let go of me. "Jeff clam your woman down."Shawn said, looking over at Jeff who was sitting on the other side of the table. Jeff looked at Shawn like he was crazy. "Yeah right. I'm not touching her until I have permission. I'd like to have all my body parts in tact thank you very much. Besides, she has a right to be angry. She was screwed out of her title last night."Jeff said. I nodded at him. "Smart man."I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Jeff chuckled. "You know what you could do instead of just sitting here? You could go to John What's his name and demand a match. Use your scary Vanessa skills."He suggested.

Why didn't I think of that? I stood up, the chair legs scraping the concrete floor. "I'll be right back."I said, and started walking away from the table. I heard the other two chairs scarpe against the floor and I knew Shawn and Jeff were following me. Shawn, because he was probably concerned, Jeff however, wanted entertainment. Jeff was strange like that. "Mini Me, are you sure this is a good idea? Just because you're dating Jeff it doesn't mean you have to listen to his stupid ideas."Shawn asked. "Hey!"Jeff protested. I continued walking. "I'm sure Shawn. I was screwed last night, and I'll be damned if I let it slide."I said. "You both have seen what my brother is capable of when he's pissed. Last night was only a taste of what I'm capable of."

"But Mini Me-"

I stopped walking and looked at Shawn. "Look Shawn, I love you to death. But don't be a hypocrite about this, alright? I seem to remember you kicking Chris' ass back at Unforgiven in '08!"I reminded him. Shawn sighed. He seemed to of lost all his reasoning. "I'll...I'll just you know...stay back then..."He said quietly. I sighed. Now I felt bad. "Shawnie, you can still come. I'm not mad at _you_."I told him. He smiled at me. "It's okay Nessa. Hunter wants to go wreck havoc anyway. I'll let you and Jeff go."He said. He hugged me quickly and walked away. I sighed again. Damn it. Now I'd have to apologize to Shawn. "Are we continuing this walk of rage to John Laurinaitis' office? Or are we calmed down?"Jeff asked. "We're continuing this walk of rage."I said, and began walking again.

"Good. Because the walk of rage is really hot."Jeff replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Jeff was such a dork. "Plus you know, you gotta beat up Kelly. She totally fucked you over."He said. I nodded. "Right."I said. Jeff and I walked to John Laurinatitis' office. Jeff was going to knock, but I barged right in. I vaguely noticed someone else in the room. Someone that was rather large, with gray hair and stood with authority. "I want Kelly Kelly. Tonight. No DQ, no nothing. I want to hurt her so bad she'll have to retire."I said, more hostile than I probably meant. It did it's job though, because John looked a little frightened of me. Good. "Um, Vanessa?"Jeff said, tapping my shoulder. I shushed him and turned back to John. "Well? What are you waiting for? Make the damn match!"

"Now Vanessa, let's talk about this rationally. I don't think I can have that on my show. It's PG after all."John said.

"Give her the match Laurinaitis."the person on the other side of the room said.

I turned to look and my jaw dropped a little. "Vince."I said. I instantly felt embarassed about my outburst. I looked at Jeff, who shrugged. "I tried hon."He said. I turned back to Vince, who was looking at John. "Did you hear what I said? I said, give her the match!"He said, his voice raising a little. "But sir! It's not appropriate for PG!"He protested. Vince sighed. "Did you forget why I'm here to begin with? We decided to change the TV Rating! It's been advertised and everything! How could you forget?"Vince said. John's face reddened slightly and he turned back to me. "You have your match."He said. "Main event."Vince added. I smirked a smirk that probably made me look a lot like Adam. "Beautiful."I replied. I turned to walk out of the office. "C'mon Jeff."I said. Jef nodded. "See ya Vince."He said, and followed me out.

As Jeff and I were walking to catering, who's the first two people we see? Kelly and Eve. Jeff instantly grabbed me by the waist. "Don't do it. You got her tonight."He whispered in my ear. "I just wanna talk to her."I said, trying to walk over to the two women. Jeff, however, wouldn't let me. "Vanessa..."He warned. I sighed. "I just. Want. To. Talk. To. Her. You can even hold onto me if you don't trust me."I said. He sighed. "Alright. Let's go."He said. I grinned and started walking over to them, with Jeff holding my hand tightly of course.

"HEY BITCH! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!"I yelled at Kelly.

The sad part is, she actually looked. I smirked at her face. It was so bruised. As were her arms, and I'm certain her stomach was too. She glared at me. "What did you just call me?"She asked in an icy tone. "Bitch is what I just called you. What the hell was that last night?"I asked. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Was she always that obnoxious about things? "It was you losing your title."She stated. "No shit sherlock. What I meant was, what the hell was you attacking me!"I said, my voice raising just a little. She smirked. "It was me changing sides. Evee here, pointed out some really interesting things to me yesterday. I didn't want to be your friend anymore, so I helped my real friend to win her title back."She said, motioning to Eve. I turned to Eve real quick.

"Speaking of you, I'm invoking my rematch clause at Elimination Chamber. Don't get too comfy with _MY _Women's Championship."

She rolled her eyes, and I turned back to Kelly. "I would like to know what these points were."I told her. Kelly sighed in annoyance. "There were a lot of things. But the thing that stuck out the most is the one thing that I know she's right about. Friends don't kiss their friend's exes."She said cooly. Really? She was going to bring up Phil? REALLY? "Really Kelly? First off, I was drunk out of my mind, and second, I felt terrible about that! I told you too! I told you to your fucking face how sorry I was!"I said. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well if you loved me as much as you said you did, you wouldn't of done it."She turned to Jeff. "I don't know why you even forgave her. She'll probably just go kiss someone else once you turn your back. Maybe even sleep with someone. She told me once before that she thought of sleeping with John Cena."

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!"I yelled and tried to attack her, but Jeff kept a tight grip on my arms.

"Look Kelly, just because you're a whore that tries to sleep with everyone, doesn't mean Vanessa is. So I suggest you quit spending so much time on the corner and prepare for the ass-kicking you're going to get tonight."Jeff said, making me laugh. "Ha!"I said to her. "We're leaving."Jeff said, and started pushing me in the other direction. "I'm kicking your ass tonight Barbara! Don't think you can escape me either!"I yelled, using her real name. "Have you ever seen any of Adam's matches when he goes crazy? Have you seen his opponents after? Well that's what you're gonna look like sweetie!"I told her, and walked away with Jeff, a smirk plastered on my face.

***Later that night***

"It's eery, isn't it?"Randy asked Adam. "Is what eery?"He asked. "How Vanessa looks right now. She looks just like you man."Randy said, pointing at me. Adam looked at me. "Vanessa always looks like me."He said. Randy sighed. "I mean she looks like a woman possessed right now!"He elaborated. Adam looked at me again, but this time he got really close to my face. "What the hell's your problem man?"I asked, backing away. Adam smiled at me. "You've got the look in your eyes. You're going to have your first freak out tonight."He said, like he was proud of me. I looked at him weirdly and backed up again. "Amy...he's scaring me. Make him stop."I said, hiding behind my best friend. She laughed. "Addy, you're making your sister uncomfortable. Quit it."She told him. He shrugged. "Excuse me. This is just going to be a huge part of her career. People will know not to mess with her."Adam said. I shook my head. I didn't care about other people. All I wanted tonight was Kelly laying on that mat, lifeless. Maybe a little blood. Hell, I was going for a lot of blood. There was a knock at our door and someone poked their head in. "Where ever Vanessa's at in there, tell her she's got 5 minutes."The stagehand said. I nodded and stood up.

"Aren't you going to change Essacita?"Melina asked.

I shook my head. I was in jeans, a tank top and a pair of converse. I could work with that in a match. I looked at Maryse and Melina. "Will you two do me a favor though? If Eve or anyone else tries to come out and help Kelly, get them for me."I said to the two. They nodded. I looked at Amy. "Under no circumstances are you allowed out there tonight."I told her. She frowned. "But I want to help!"She protested. "Well I don't want my babies getting hurt. So no. You're staying back here. Guys, if Amy somehow escapes, you're all getting casterated."I said. They all nodded. I nodded. "Alright. I hope you all enjoy the match, and no one get offended if I steal some of your moves tonight. Adam, that goes for you especially."I said. Adam smirked. "You can steal anything you want from me sis."He told me. I nodded again and walked out of the locker room. By the time I had gotten to the Gorilla, Kelly had already gone out. I stood there for a second and took a deep breath. Was I going too far? Could I have gotten by without asking for this match? "No. She deserves this. I'm not going to let her win. She's going down."I said quietly to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and a smirk slowly made it's way on my face as Adam Gontier's voice filled the arena. "Let's do this."I said to myself.

***3rd Person POV***

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Vanessa!"Came Lillian's voice. Surprisingly, the audience was quiet. Not because they didn't like the former Women's Champ, but because of how she looked. She had her gaze locked on Kelly and there was no hint of a smile on her face. Just a sadistic smirk. Kelly shifted nervously in the ring. "Can you believe that Vanessa actually demanded this match tonight?"Michael Cole said to Jerry. "I actually talked with Vanessa before the show and she said she felt so utterly betrayed by Kelly, and she was going to make her pay for it."Jerry said. "My guess is that tonight is going to only further Vanessa's already scary resemblence to her brother, Edge. We've seen what he's capable of. Do you think Vanessa is the same King?"Cole asked. Jerry nodded. "Sadly, I think she's going to be exactly the same."Jerry said.**

**The bell rang and at first the two blondes did nothing. They stood there, trash talking the other. Kelly was the first one to make an offensive move. Vanessa must've said something that angered her, because she slapped the other woman with a loud SMACK. Vanessa held her cheek and started to laugh. As Vanessa turned back to Kelly, the smaller blonde backed up. Vanessa said something to Kelly that looked a lot like "I'm going to kick your ass."And tackled her. Vanessa grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and began throwing hard punches to the face of Kelly Kelly. When she was satisfied with her damage, she got off of her and stood up. Kelly held her face in pain, while Vanessa began scanning the arena. Her eyes locked on something, and she slid out of the ring. She walked over to the announcer's table and grabbed a steel chair. Kelly looked up, saw Vanessa with the chair, and slid out the opposite side of the ring and tried to run. Vanessa grinned and chased her with the chair in hand. As the two were halfway up the ramp, Vanessa caught Kelly. She spun the blonde around and hit her as hard as she could with the chair. Kelly fell onto the ramp and Vanessa threw the chair to the side. She picked Kelly up, only to have Kelly elbow her in the face. Vanessa let go of Kelly and grabbed her face in pain. Kelly went to grab the chair, and attempted to swing it at Vanessa, but hit air. Vanessa had barely dodged the chair shot. She kicked the chair out of Kelly's hands and literally threw her down the ramp. Kelly scrambled to her feet, but was quickly introduced to the Blackout. When Kelly didn't fall to the ground, Vanessa grabbed her by the hair and shoved her facefirst into the steel ring post.**

**Vanessa dragged Kelly by her hair over to the announcer's tables and smashed her face on the table. She let Kelly fall to the ground, her body limp. "Move!"Vanessa yelled at Michael and Jerry, and they quickly moved as Vanessa picked apart the table. She picked up Kelly's still limp body and placed her on the table. "Oh no! Don't do this Vanessa!"Jerry said. Vanessa pushed him aside and walked back to the ring. She stood on the apron and studied Kelly for a moment. When she was satisifed that the blonde would not be moving, she used the middle rope as a spring board and flung herself onto Kelly, smashing the announcer's table. It took her a few seconds to recuperate - longer than she wanted, but she stood up shakily and looked at Kelly. She smirked at the woman on the ground. Vanessa was breathing heavily, but instead of pinning Kelly or motioning for a ref to count to 10, she picked the blonde up yet again. Vanessa turned her back on the ramp, which was a bad idea because she didn't notice Eve running down the ramp and over to Vanessa. Eve hit Vanessa from behind with the Women's Championship. As Vanessa fell to the ground, Eve ran to check on her friend. As Eve shook Kelly awake, two more Divas ran down the ramp. Maryse and Melina. Melina ran over to Eve and attacked her, while Maryse checked on Vanessa. "C'mon mon armor. Get up."Maryse said gently to her fellow Canadian. Maryse helped Vanessa get to her feet. "Are you okay?"She asked. Vanessa nodded. "Get Eve out of her. I'm not done with the bimbo."Vanessa said. Maryse nodded, slipped something into her hand, and helped Melina drag the brunette out of the arena. Kelly, now on her feet, charged at Vanessa. Vanessa's hand shot out and she sprayed something in the face of Kelly. Kelly wiped at her eyes, trying to get whatever it was out of her eyes. Vanessa took the opprutunity and grabbed Kelly by the hair and began dragging her up the ramp. Kelly tried to break free, but Vanessa's grasp was too tight for her. Once they were at the top of the stage, Vanessa tried to throw Kelly off the edge of it. Fortunately, Kelly was able to stop herself before she fell off of it.**

**She stopped, and took a few deep breaths. Meanwhile, Vanessa was anxiously waiting for Kelly to turn around. The fans couldn't get a handle on how their beloved diva was acting right now. She was like a mini Edge. It was amazing. As soon as Kelly turned, Vanessa hit her with a spear that rivaled that of her brother's in perfection. Both women fell off of the edge of the stage, and onto the concrete below. Vanessa's fall had been cushioned by Kelly, and she was able to make it to her feet slowly, with the help of a few officials. She stumbled around, looking for something. Finally, she found a stagehand with a mic. She walked back over to Kelly and crouched down next to her, breathing heavily into the mic. "I told you Kel. I was going to destroy you tonight."She said. She touched Kelly's face and moved some hair out of her face. "My goal tonight was blood, but I think a concussion will make me happy too. I hope you learned your lesson Kel. Don't ever try to fuck me over again."She said, of course the word fuck was bleeped for the at home watchers. Vanessa stood up, and tossed the mic onto Kelly. She climbed back onto the ramp and made her way to the back with a deafening amount of cheers from the fans.**

***Vanessa's POV***

Oh god, I hurt. I hurt so bad. But I never felt more satisfied in my life. I never felt so alive. Going pyshco on someone seemed to have its perks. But as I kept walking to the locker room, the more pain I was in. "Fuck..."I complained. I hoped this pain would be worth it. I finally made it to the locker room and opened the door. I hoped no one would hug me or anything. I'd probably die. As I walked in, I made my way over to Adam and basically fell into him. "So painful Addy...but worth it."I whispered. He chuckled. "You did amazing out there Ness. I bet you want to go straight to bed huh?"He asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Mhmm."I said, letting out a small yawn. "Well don't fall asleep on me. That's what Jeff's for."Adam said, handing me over to Jeff. "Mmm Jeffy."I said, with a smile on my face. "C'mon Nessa. Let's go so you can sleep"He said, chuckling softly. I nodded. "Good idea."As we were about to walk out, I stopped. "Wait. I needa do something first."I said. I walked over to Maryse and Melina and hugged them as tightly as I could. "Thanks for having my back guys. It means a lot to me."I whispered to them. They hugged me back, gently. "Any time sweetie. It's what real friends do."Melina said. "What she said honey. We'll stick by you, because we know you'd do the same for us."Maryse told me. "Now go get some rest."They chorused. I nodded and let Jeff led me out of the building.

**So Imma be the first one to say that writing that match was my favorite thing to do. Like ever. I hope you all liked it too! I know Nat will haha. Sooooooo yeah. Oh, also! For those who have been requesting those Cameron, North Carolina boys(Matteh and Shanny) the next chapter will make you happy! They shall be in it! So anyways, review please! **

**Nat: Thank you, Thank you. We already discussed the awesomeness on Twitter haha. I wish Nsesa was real too. She's like the only person in my eyes that's allowed to be with Jeff...haha it'd be funny though. Yes, yes, Addy and Amy are very cutes. I'm sure you would, I wouldn't put it past you hahaha. Yes I know you were crying, as was I. I think one day, we will too. I hope it's not at the same time though, because who would induct us if we went in together? I'm happy Arn Anderson is at least getting inducted because he prolly wouldn't by himself, which is sad. **

**Reina: Matteh will be in the next chapter!**

**Love: Haha, I love how everyone is calling Kelly a whore. LOVE IT! haha**

**Mamasangel: Thank you my dear!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha here we go with the whore thing again.**

**Boo: I figured you would be! Haha, your man? Does Zacky know about this claim you have on him?**

**Rue: UGH! Lucky! I wanna go...I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S CRAZY! HAHA. I dislike Eve in the storyline. She's kinda gotten to me though, and I sorta kinda like her. I miss them too! Especially Shawn. :(. I know, it's stupid because Shannon's amazing. Haha thank you very much :D**

**Cassie: Well...Kelly sucks. That's all I got. Adam's always great :D. Haha I was soooooo confused when he was crying. I was like "Um Chris? Are you okay dude?" If a random person shows up on Raw, I know it's you then huh? Haha.**


	75. Vanessa, meet Reby Sky

Chapter 75

January 31st, 2012

2:10 PM

Cameron, North Carolina

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport Shan."I said, giving him a smile. Shannon returned the smile. "No problem Pixy. I wasn't doing anything interesting anyway."He replied. "And now, I just wait for Jeff to get home."I said, leaning my head on the back of the car seat. "Still sore, huh?"Shannon asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Didn't know you watched Raw Shan. Is that allowed?"I asked, teasing. He chuckled. "I'll watch whatever the hell I want. Besides, I wanted to see my best friend go crazy. Figured it'd be entertaining."He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "And was it?"I asked. He grinned. "It was the best main event I've ever seen. I don't think I've ever seen a better divas match or ever hear such a loud reaction from the crowd during one. From the sounds of them, it's like it was Wrestlemania or something."Shannon said. I grinned at Shannon. "Thanks Shan."I said, rubbing my neck.

"Does it hurt?"He asked.

"My neck? Yeah a bit. I was promised a neck rub though, so I'll be okay."I responded.

"You know who's good at neck rubs?"

"Who?"

"Gil."

I gave Shannon an "are you serious?" look. "Yeah Shan. Cuz I'm TOTALLY just going to go over to Gil's house and ask for a neck rub."I said sarcastically. He chuckled. "Hey, I didn't say you had to go over there. I was just telling you who's good at them. He got a huge kink out of Jewel's neck that made her tear up whenever you touched it. He's got magic fingers."Shannon stated. I sighed. "I'll just wait for Jeff, but I appreciate the offer."I said. Shannon snickered. "I get it now."He said, a smirk on his face. I raised a brow at him. "Get what?"I asked. Shannon glanced at me. "You're gonna molest him after your neck feels better, aren't cha?"He insinuated. If I had been drinking something, I would've spit it out all over the dashboard. Instead, my face got really hot and I started stammering. "What?"I managed to get out. Shannon's smirk grew.

"Oh nothing. By your reaction, I have my answer."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a horny little Vanessa."

"Oh my God Shannon shut up!"

"Hey, it's natural."

"Shannon!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Am I embarassing you?"

"Yeah, kinda!"

"We're the only ones in the car Nessa."

"Still! I'm not going to talk about what goes on in my-"

"Sex life."

"Yes. That. I'm not gonna talk about it with you."

"Why not? Thought we were best friends Pixy."

"Oh my lord Shannon. I love you, but I might have to kill you."

"Hey, I just thought best friends could talk to each other about these sorts of things. I'm fine with it, why aren't you?"

"Because you're Shannon!"

"Yes I am, thanks for telling me something I already knew."

I sighed and laid my head back on the seat. "You're so difficult. Why do I like you again?"I thought aloud. Shannon snickered. "Because I'm Shannon, and I'm great."He said. I rolled my eyes. "Mhmm."I mumbled. I closed my eyes again. "I think, I'm in need of a nap."I said, yawning. "You can nap later. You have to meet Reby first."Shannon said.

"Who's that?"I asked.

"Matt's new girlfriend."

I looked at Shannon. "Matt has a new girlfriend?"I asked. Shannon nodded. "What's she like?"I asked. "Is she awesome?"I pressed. Shannon shrugged. "You can form your own opinion. We're almost to his house anyway. I figured we'd go see him, and then you could rest until Jeff got home for his molesting."He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not going to molest Jeff!"I protested. Shannon chuckled. "Sure you aren't. But you better quit talking like that, we're here."He said, pulling into Matt's driveway. I sighed. "Do I at least look presentable?"I asked. Shannon gave me a quick glance over. "Besides a few bruises here and there, you're good."He said. I looked at my clothes and decided it would do. "Alright, let's go meet Matt's girlfriend."I said, getting out of the car.

Shannon and I walked to the house and he just opened the door. "Honey I'm home!"Shannon yelled into the house. I chuckled and followed Shannon. "Hey Shannon!"A feminie voice said. A few seconds later a woman appeared from out of the kitchen. She smiled at Shannon and then looked at me. "Who is that?"She asked in a somewhat "I'm better than you" voice. Shannon threw an arm around me and I cringed at the contact. "This is my best friend, Vanessa Copeland."He said. I gave her a small smile. "Hey."I said. She nodded in acknowledgement of me. "Hello. I'm Reby. Matt's girlfriend."She said in the same tone. I decided to ignore it. "So where's Matchu at?"I asked, looking around for the raven haired man.

"Matchu's right here and he wants a hug from his blondie."came Matt's voice from behind me and Shannon.

I smiled and turned around. "Matchu!"I said, hugging him. Matt hugged me softly and chuckled. "How ya doin? I watched your match last night. It was amazing!"He told me. He looked over my head and at Reby. "Wasn't it Rebs?"He asked the brunette. I turned and looked back at Reby. She put on the fakest smile I'd ever seen and nodded. "It was very good."She said. "So is this the Vanessa Jeff never shuts up about?"She asked Matt, who nodded. "This would be the one."He said. Reby looked back at me. "Oh. I thought you'd be...you know..."She trailed off.

"No, I don't know. Maybe you should elaborate?"I suggested. This chick was getting on my nerves already.

"I figured with the way Jeff talks about you, like you're a goddess, that you'd be...you know...prettier."She said flatly.

"Well at least Jeff talks about me. I wonder how long you and Matt have been dating?"

"We've been dating for almost a month."

"Funny...I've never heard about you until ten minutes ago."I said. I wasn't going to let this chick walk over me, Matt's new girlfriend or not. That wasn't the way I was raised. "You ladies get to know each other. Shannon and I are going to go upstairs for a few minutes. We'll be right back down."Matt said. I sighed mentally. They must've not heard what had just been said. Oh well. I could take care of myself, brusied and battered or not. As the guys left us and I went and sat on Matt's couch. "Just make yourself a home why don't cha?"Reby said. "Of course I will. I've been here lots of times. This is my spot on Matchu's couch."I replied. Reby sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the living room. "Why do you keep calling him Matchu?"

"That's his nickname."

"No. It's Matty."

"Well maybe for everyone else. But not for me. I call him Matchu."

"Whatever."

I sighed heavily and looked at Reby. "Alright. What's your deal? You've known me two minutes and you're already acting like a bitch to me."I said, looking her dead in the eye. "I don't like how close you are to Matt. He's mine."She said, completely dropping the fake tone. I rolled my eyes. "Firstly, Matt's just my friend. Secondly, he's the brother of my boyfriend of almost a year."I said, leaving out the months Jeff and I weren't together. She didn't need to know. "And lastly, Jeff is much more attractive."I said, leaning back on the couch. Reby rolled her eyes at me.

"Another reason I don't like you is because of your sleazy brother and that whorish girlfriend of his that fucked over Matt."She said.

Was she seriously going to start something with me? I've only known the chick not even an hour and she already is trying to get me to kill her. I sat up again and laughed humorlessly. "Now look here. You don't know me, and so you don't know how I get when people bad mouth my brother."I said. "But let's get something straight right now. Matt and Adam are friends now. Matt's forgiven Adam and Amy."Reby just looked at me with a bored tone. "And if you ever bad mouth my brother or my best friend again I won't hesitate to kick your ass."I threatened. I wasn't about to just let her talk anyway she wanted to me. No. Matt's girlfriend or not, I would destroy her. She scoffed. "Please. You're just a fake wrestler." I froze. She just used the 'f' word.

I stood up and walked over to her. I lifted my shirt up a little to reveal the bruises I had on my stomach from last night. "Do you see these bruises? I got these when I was 'fake' wrestling last night."I said. I started showing her every bruise I had from last night, and there were quite alot. It seemed I hurt myself whilst hurting Kelly. "My brother fucked up his neck 'fake' wrestling. Matt's hurt himself 'fake' wrestling. Jeff, Shannon, and a lot more people have hurt themselves 'fake' wrestling. Hell, Owen Hart DIED 'fake' wrestling."I said, counting the reasons on my fingers. It pissed me off to no end when people called what we did fake. Reby didn't seem to be afftected by my outburst, which just pissed me off more. I needed to leave before I punched her in the face...when did I get so violent? I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Some nerve she had. I quickly grabbed my stuff out of Shannon's car and walked over to Jeff's house, slamming that door behind me too. One thing I learned, is that I did not like Matthew's new girlfriend.

***Jeff's POV***

"Nessa, I'm home!"I called out into the dark house. Vanessa should be here by now. "Living room!"She yelled. I walked in the living room and smiled at her. "Hey."I said. She sighed. "Hello."I rose a brow at her. "What's wrong Nessie?"I asked, walking over ot the couch and sitting by her. She sighed again. "Your brother's girlfriend is a bitch."She said. "First she said that the way you talk about me, I should be prettier. Then that immediately made me go into semi bitch mode. So I said well hey at least Jeff talks about me. You've been dating Matt for how long and I've never heard of you."Vanessa said. I chuckled and started to say something, but she cut me off. "Before you state your opinion, you have to listen to me rant about this."She told me. I nodded and she continued talking.

"Then Shannon and Matt go do something, leaving me and her alone. She gives me the bitchiest attitude about me calling Matt Matchu, then she had the balls to bad mouth Adam and Amy! You know I don't let people bad mouth my brother, it's just not allowed. So I told he I'd kick her ass if she did it again. Then."Vanessa laughed humorlessly. "Oh, ho, ho. Then she called me a fake wrestler. I proceeded to show her all of my bruises and gave examples of fake wrestlers' injuries. I hate her Jeff. She's bitch and I won't be nice to her. Not ever."

I laughed at Vanessa. She was pouting by the very end of her sentence, and it was just so cute. "It's not funny."She protested. I nodded. "It kind of is. But don't worry, I don't like her either. She's too fake for my taste."I said, trying to make her feel better. She shook her head. "How did Matt even meet someone like her?"She asked. I shrugged. "He said he met her at a club."I told her. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "That's why clubs are stupid. Filled with idiots named Reby."I laughed again. She really didn't like her. "But enough of her. You owe me something."She said, looking at me. I smiled. "I believe I do. I owe you a neck rub, correct?"I said. She nodded and rubbed her neck.

"Shannon told me your Dad gives the best neck rubs, but I told him I wasn't going to ask your Dad for a neck rub."

"Well he wasn't lying. Dad's got some magic fingers."

"That's what Shan said. I said I'd just rather have you do it."Vanessa said, laughing and rubbing her neck. "You know, I think I did more damage to myself than I did to Kelly."She mused. I shook my head. "Do you have a concussion? Do you have broken ribs? Do you have a fractured jaw? No? Then I think she got the most damage."I told her. Vanessa smirked. "She deserved it."She said. I nodded. "Yes she did."I agreed. Vanessa yawned suddenly. "Alright. Let's get this neck rub over with so I can sleep."She said. "Chop chop Jeffers."

**Mkay! So it's not the longest thing ever. But oh well. You have all met miss Reby Sky now. And as you see, she and miss Nessa don't exactly see eye to eye. And this is just part one of the two parts of the North Carolina mini story. More Matteh and Shanny will occur. Now, Raw rant time. Fuck John Laurinaitis. That is all. Oh, and fuck Daniel Bryan and his existence. ALSO! Someone on Deviant Art drew Vanessa and Adam together for me! It's awesome! I have the link on my profile! You should go look! It's something that's defnintely gonna happen in the future!**

**Nat: I take it someone loved that match haha. No need to bleep things Nat. And you'll just have to see what's going on between Nessa and Shawn. I hate the PG Era. It irritates me something fierce. I want to see Kelly in a cage match! Haha as you see, Kelly's got more than just bruises. Thank you Nattiekins ;D**

**Cassie: Hahaha that would've been good! I'm sure you could have a match like that. Haha Adam is the hottest! I miss Maryse and Melina too!**

**Rue: I'm so proud of you haha. Daniel Bryan=poop. I have a CM Punk shirt too! I hope you liked Shannon in here!**

**Boo: Haha poor Zack. Did you watch Raw? I was PISSED! And haha thanks :D**

**Mamasangel: Thank you! Yes, Fuck Kelly.**

**Love: Thank ya! :)**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha :D**

**Reina: Here is your Matt that you requested! He shall be in the next chapter too!**


	76. And it all comes crashing down

**Just Hold Me-Maria Mena**

_Comfortable as I am, _  
_I need your reassurance _  
_Comfortable as you are, _  
_You count the days _  
_But if I wanted silence I would whisper _  
_If I wanted loneliness I'd choose to go _  
_If I liked rejection I'd audition _  
_And if I didn't love you, you would know _

_And why can't you just hold me? _  
_And how come it's so hard? _  
_And do you like to see me broken? _  
_And why do I still care? _

_Still care_

Chapter 76

February 1st, 2012

5:45 PM

***3rd Person POV***

"Vanessa come on. It's just for dinner. My Dad loves seeing you. If you won't do it for me, do it for him!"Jeff pleaded with his girlfriend, who was being stubborn. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I can go visit him later."She said. Jeff sighed. "Please Nessie?"He asked. She shook her head again. "No Jeff. She's going to be there. She'll open her mouth and I'll have to hit her. I don't want to disrespect your Dad by getting blood everywhere."Vanessa said. Repressing a chuckle, Jeff gathered her up in his arms. "But Vanessa, if you don't go then she's going to think you're afraid of her."He said, a plan forming in his head. Vanessa glared at Jeff. "I am not afraid of her. I could wipe the floor with her."She said fiercely. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know Ness. You won't go, then you must be at least a little afraid of her. Come to think of it, she might even win over my Dad."

Vanessa poked Jeff in the chest with an accusatory finger. "Don't even try that buster! Reverse psycology isn't going to work on me!"She said. Jeff sighed. "Nessie, I'm begging you. Please? I'll make it worth your while."He said. Vanessa thought about it for a second. "I'm listening."She said. Jeff grinned. "I'll do anything you want for a whole month."He offered. Vanessa shook her head. "You already do everything I want. Next."She said. Jeff thought. What would convince Vanessa to go? He had an idea, but he wasn't sure she'd go for it...he at least had to try. "You remember when we first started dating, and you dared me to tell Adam his hair is beautiful?"Jeff asked. Vanessa nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. "If you'll sit through dinner and be civil, I'll do it."He said. Vanessa openly grinned. "Deal."She said. Jeff smiled. "Good! Now let's go."He said, and dragged her out of the house before she could change her mind.

"Psst, Jeff."Vanessa whispered. Jeff leaned over to allow her to whisper in his ear. "I hate you. I hope you know that."She whispered. Jeff chuckled. "No you don't. You love me."He said, smiling. She shook her head. "Right now I love your Dad more than I love you."She said. Jeff chuckled again. "You'll get over it Pepper."He said, kissing her temple. "Hey now! No PDA at the dinner table Jeffrey! You too lil' miss!"Gil said to the couple. Vanessa turned to Gil. "But Gil! He kissed me!"She protested. Gil shook his head. "You most likely enticed him to do it. So you are at fault too, Missy."He said, making her giggle. "I think all the blame should be put on Vanessa. She's a little troublemaker."Matt said in a teasing way. Vanessa looked at him and pointed her fork at him. "You wanna tussle Matchu?"She asked. Matt laughed. "Jeff you better get your girl before she gets hurt."He said to his little brother. "Nah, I think she could take you Matt."

"Damn straight I could."

"You wanna take this outside?"Matt asked.

"No! It's cold outside!"

"Then you give?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Now now, I think we're all being quite rude here. We're ignoring Reby."Gil cut in. "And that's a bad thing?"Vanessa said before she could stop herself. Jeff disguised a laugh as a cough, while everyone else just stared at Vanessa. "So Matt."Jeff said, coming in for the save. Attentions turned to Jeff instead of Vanessa. "Yeah Jeff?"Matt asked. "You're going to fight my girlfriend?"He asked. Matt smiled and nodded. "Yepp. And the lovely Miss Reby will help!"He declared, throwing a smile at his girlfriend. Reby looked at Vanessa and smirked. "Sorry Matty. I'm a lady, and ladies don't act like brutes."She said, causing Vanessa's eyes to narrow at the brunette. All three men immeadiately sensed the tension in the air and made efforts to diffuse it. "What's that supposed to mean?"Vanessa asked, ignoring the guys. Reby shrugged.

"Just that women shouldn't wrestle around with guys."

"And why not?"

"It's not ladylike, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"I try not to. Your voice is kind of annoying."

"Your everything annoys me."

"Good. That's my sole purpose in life, is to annoy you."

"You know, I don't really like you."

"You know, I hate you."

"Then we have an understanding."

"Yes. Our understanding is that you're a stuck up bitch."

"No, our understanding is that you're a man stuck in a woman's body. Our understanding is also the fact that you think you're so tough and badass, when in reality you're just a little girl that cries out for attention, example, lying and saying someone RAPED you. Yeah I saw those dirtsheets. They're all bullshit."Reby all but yelled at Vanessa. The entire room went silent. "Vanessa, are you okay?"Jeff asked, grabbing Vanessa's hand. She stood up, leaned over the table and grabbed Reby by the front of her shirt, yanking her closer. "Let's get something straight."Vanessa said in a tone no one, not even Jeff had heard her use before. "The only thing that is stopping me from tearing into you right now is that I have way too much respect for Gil to kill someone in his house. I don't care that you're Matt's girlfriend anymore. If I ever see you outside this house, and you wanna open your big mouth to me again about shit you know absolutely nothing about, I will put you six feet under. Do I make myself clear?"She threatened. Reby didn't say anything, just stared at Vanessa. "I'll take that as a yes."The blonde said. She released Reby's shirt and turned to Gil. "Thank you for dinner Gil. I'm sorry for my outburst."She said to the man. Before he could reply, Vanessa turned around and stormed out of the house. Within seconds, Jeff was running after her. "Vanessa!"He yelled after her.

***Vanessa's POV***

"Fucking Reby Sky."I murmured to myself. The snow crunched loudly beneath my boots as I walked. I wasn't planning on walking to Jeff's house from here, it was too far away. No, I was just going to wander around until Jeff was ready to leave. I stopped walking and sniffled. I'd tried so hard just to block it out. I tried so fucking hard! Then she comes in, says something about it and I'm reduced to crying. Damn it. "Vanessa!"Jeff yelled. I wiped my eyes dry and turned around. Jeff didn't need to see my tears. Jeff ran over to me and pulled me close. "I'm so sorry."He said. I sniffled. "It's not your fault she's a bitch."I said, burying my face into his chest. "But it's my fault for making you go."He said, rubbing my back. "You didn't know she was going to bring it up..."I said. I didn't want Jeff to feel bad. "You couldn't of. So don't blame yourself Jeff."Jeff just held me tighter as I finally gave up, and cried.

"I tried so hard Jeff! I tried so damn hard to block it out!"I said. "Then fucking Reby Sky comes around and just breaks down every wall I had had built up around it."

"It's going to be okay Nessie. Everything's going to be fine. You don't ever have to see her again if you don't want to."He said.

"It's not about Reby anymore Jeff..."

"C'mon Ness...let's get you home before you freeze. You left your jacket in the house."Jeff said softly. I nodded and let him lead me to the car. I got in while Jeff went inside to get my jacket for me. As soon as Jeff was inside, my phone started playing Adam's ringtone. "Hey Addy."I said said, sniffling. "Hey Vee-Vee. What's wrong? Jeff said to call you."He asked. I sniffled again. "I hate Matt's girlfriend. She's a bitch."I said. Adam chuckled softly. "Details maybe?"He suggested. I sighed and told him the whole story on Reby. "Aw, sweetheart I'm so sorry."Adam said. "Don't call me sweetheart Adam. I know that just means you pity me."I said. He sighed. "Well I don't know what else to say. I knew you couldn't possibly be over it. I figured you were blocking it out, and it was only a matter of time before something made you think of it."He said. "But I can say this. It's over, no one can hurt you. Especially with Jeff at your side. Everything's gonna be fine Vee-Vee."Adam said. I sighed. I started to reply when I heard Amy in the backround. "Who are you on the phone with?"She asked. I chuckled. Oh Amy. "Vanessa. "Adam replied. "Yeah right Vanessa. Give me that phone."She said. A few seconds later Amy's voice filled my ears. "Who's this?"

"Hi Amykins."I said.

"Oh. It is you."

"Yeah it's me. Why are you so against everything Adam says these days Ames?"I asked. She sighed. "I don't know. I blame the hormones. These triplets are killing me."She replied. I chuckled softly and looked up. I noticed Jeff walking out of his Dad's house, with Gil following. "Yeah yeah blame them. Look, I'll call you later. Have Adam fill you in okay?"I said, hanging up. Jeff walked over to the driver side while Gil walked over to me. He opened the door and gave me a hug. "Don't worry about nothing lil miss. I don't think any less of you for your blow up. To be honest, I was really surprised you didn't hit her."He said. I gave him a strained smile. "Well I didn't want to break anything in your house."I said. He chuckled. "When you get cooled down, make sure Jeffrey knows it's not his fault. He's already blaming himself for someone else's actions."

"Dad, really?"Jeff groaned.

I looked at Jeff and then back to Gil. "I'll do that. It wasn't his fault in any way."I assured him. Gil smiled. "Well you two get going and thanks for stopping by."He said, and shut the car door as Jeff started the car. As we pulled away I looked abck at Jeff. "Please don't blame yourself."I said quietly. He sighed. "But I made you go."He said. I sighed this time. "Jeff, the more you blame yourself, the more upset I'll be."I told him. He didn't reply, just sighed again. I grabbed his right hand and laced our fingers together. "I love you."I said. He smiled softly. "You know I love you."He replied. I smiled. "I know, but it's still nice to hear it."

***Late at night***

I sat up quickly, forgetting that Jeff was in the same bed. I ran a hand through my hair and took a shaky breath. The nightmares were back. "Vanessa, are you okay?"Jeff asked. I looked at him, breathing heavily. "Yeah. I'm fine."I said shakily. Jeff looked at me with worried eyes. "You don't look okay."He said. He reached out to touch my face and I flinched against my will. Jeff quickly moved his hand back. "Nessa, are you sure?"He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head. Tears started spilling down my cheeks. I leaned my head into Jeff and he held me tightly as I started crying. "Shh, Nessa. I'm here. I'm here."He whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."He said. I believed him, but I couldn't stop the tears. I thought I had blocked this feeling out. I thought I was done with all this fear crap. I thought I'd put all this Jay shit behind me! But I guess all it took was one comment to make my sense of security come tumbling down...

**Hi! So I have some news. I've decided I will be ending this story after Wrestlemania. However, there's going to be a sequel that will pick up right where I left off. It's just this was getting waaaaaaaaay too long haha. So yeah, the next few chapters are going to jump around a bit. Just saying. Sorry about the length once again. I hope you like it though. Review please? :) OH! And I'm really just uber confused about what happened on Raw. Zack got thrown into the stage thingy right? It's like a 4ft, 5ft drop. apparently he's got a broken back. HUH? Am I the ONLY one who remembers when Jeff Swanton Bombed Randy Orton off that TWENTY SEVEN foot scaffling? Randy was on Raw the next week, ready to go. As was Jeff. They were a little hurt, but still. Come on.**

**Nat: Well thank you Natters! I think she's faker than fake in reality. She's too...I don't even know the word. Haha I would love for this story to be real. I would've loved to see Kelly get her ass handed to her. And I'd like to see Adam and Shawn still wrestling...The thing I was gonna do? Give me another hit please! You know how I am...too many ideas go through my head to remember them all! I was telling my Dad I'd rather have anyone else have the title. Even John Cena. He was like wow you must really hate him. I told him he had NO idea. Nessa and Shawn will be having some rocky times...just saying.**

**Reina: Yes! Yes he does!**

**Rue: Haha you are correct! Shannon is AMAZING. Haha well I'm glad you enjoy bitchy Reby haha. You're welcome! I try to fit Shannon in as much as I can, cuz I love him.**

**Cassie: Hahahaha your review just made me laugh so hard. "No one like Daniel Bryan not even his mom!" That's great haah. If he screws Punk, Imma be one pissed off person.**

**Love: Haha they're bffs! You don't like her? ME EITHER!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: I think she's the reason too. Matt never had these issues before she came along.**

**Mamasangel: Thank you :3**

**Boo: John Fuckface haha. I like that. And I hope Zacky's okay! Thank you :)**


	77. Vanessa's excitement , Shawn's jealousy

Chapter 77

February 13th, 2012

8:30 PM

Monday Night Raw

"Amy I told you that you had to stay at the hotel!"Adam complained. I chuckled at the look my best friend was giving Adam. "And I told you, I'm done staying by myself! You're cutting me off from the rest of the world! I'm pregnant Adam, not dying."She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Adam sent a glare my way. "What are you glaring at me for?"I asked. "You're the one that brought her with you!"He said. I smiled at him. "She wanted to come! Like she said Addy, she's pregnant, not dying."I said. Adam sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, doesn't my opinion mean anything?"He asked, more himself than us. Amy and I grinned. "Nope."We chorused. Adam sighed heavily. "I can never win."He pouted. I smiled at him. "Sure you can Adam. You've got a match tonight right? You can win that!"I said, chuckling. Adam glared at me and was about to say something, but was interupted by a knock at the door. "Preggers go get the door."I said to Amy. She mini glared at me, but went and got the door anyway. She talked with the person on the other side for a minute and looked back to me. "Hey blondie, you're wanted in the GM's office."She said. I groaned. Damn it. Why was it always me? He didn't like me so you'd think he'd keep me out of his office as much as he could.

"Fine..."I groaned, and walked past Amy.

On my way there, I started thinking of reasons for him to have me in his office. One, he was going to fire me. God I hoped that wasn't the case. Two, he was going to tell me I'm not gonna get my title back. That would just suck hardcore. Three, he was going to apologize for being such an asshole. Highly unlikely. So it's probably going to be one of the other two. If I had to pick one, I'd rather still have a job and no title than no job or title. "Ooh, somone's going on the walk of shame!"A Texan accent said. I smiled at Shawn's voice. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know."I said, looking to my left at him. I hadn't seen Shawn in a while. It'd been two weeks to be exact. "You're just such a bad little girl aren't cha?"He teased. I chuckled. "No, I'm relatively good. He just doesn't seem to like me."I replied.

"You're just lucky that he can't torture you anymore since Steph's with him."

"I'd completely forgotten about Steph."

"Oh that's nice Vanessa. Just forgetting about people. Like me."Shawn said, clearly pouting.

"I haven't forgotten you Shawn."I said.

"Well it sure feels like you have. I haven't seen you or talked to you in two whole weeks!"

"Well you're the one that claimed you were 'busy'. What were you doing anyway?"

"Stuff."Shawn said vaguely.

"Oh I see."I said. He nodded. He was definitely hiding something from me. What, I didn't know. Frankly, it didn't really mean that much to me anyway. Not at the moment. We reached the GM's office and I turned to Shawn. "I'll see you later Shawn."I said. He saluted me and started walking away as I walked in the office. I was relieved to see Stephanie sitting in the chair, and not John. "Hey Steph."I said, smiling at her. She smiled at me and rubbed her huge belly. She looked like she was about to pop, I don't know why she kept traveling like this. "Sit down Nessa. John won't be joining us today."She said. I sat down in the chair and grinned. "Awesome."I said. "So what didja need Steph?"

"I want to talk to you about your title match at Elimination Chamber."She said.

"What about it?"I asked, slightly worried.

"I have good news, and I have bad news for you honey. What do you want first?"

I sighed. "Bad news."

"We're not going to put the title back on you."

"I figured..."

"But."

"But?"

"We're going to do something for you that I know will make you happy."

I perked up a little. "And what's that Steph?"I asked. She smiled. "We're going to have you and Adam form a tag team and you're going to challenge Mason Ryan and Natalya for their IG Tag Titles in next week."She said. I smiled at her. "Are you serious right now? You're not lying to me?"I asked. Stephanie laughed. "No I'm not lying to you. You and Adam are going to have a tag match against them tonight, the stipulation being if you win, you get a title shot next week."Stephanie said. I couldn't help but grin. Adam and I were going to be a team! "This is awesome Steph!"I said. She chuckled. "Now, I just think I should let you know something. Two somethings actually. One, this is going to be my last week traveling for a while. Hunter wants me to stay home, closer to a hospital you know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna get screwed over while I left you in the hands of John."

"Well I appreciate it Steph. I really do."

"Well I figured it would make you and Adam happy. Plus I know you won't get screwed out of anything while your big brother looms over you."

"Do I get to tell him?"

"Of course, I wouldn't take that away from you Nessa!"

"Yay!"I said, standing up. "Thank you so much Steph!"She laughed. "You're welcome. Oh, before you leave, I have one last thing to tell you."She said. I nodded and she pointed to a box I hadn't even noticed on her desk. "In that box is something for you. Don't open it until you've told Adam."She stated. I nodded and grabbed the box. "Now go run and tell your big brother the news. I know you're dying to."She said, motioning for me to go on. I grinned and practically ran out of the room.

***Adam's POV***

"Please Amy?"I pleaded. She shook her head. "No Adam. I am not going back to the hotel."I sighed. "But Amy."She cut me off. "Adam it's not gonna happen so get over it." I looked over at Shawn. "Help me out here man. You've got experience with pregnant women."I said. Shawn just laughed and shook his head. "You're on your own dude."He said. I groaned and turned my attention back to a smirking Amy. "I win. So get over it."Amy said. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "Fine Ames. But you're staying in here. You aren't going anywhere."I said. She nodded. "Fair enough."

"ADAM, ADAM, ADAM, ADAM!"Vanessa yelled excitedly, bursting into the room.

Before I could even ask what, she was inches away from my face, grinning at me. "GUESS WHAT?"She asked. I shrugged. "What?"I asked. She grabbed my face and brought it closer to hers, our foreheads now touching. "Me and you..."She trailed off. "Me and you what?"I probed. Her grin widened, if that was possible. "Me and you are going to be a tag team!"She said. I grinned with her. "What? Are you serious? How do you know?"I asked.

"Steph told me! You don't even know the best part!"

"What could make it better?"

"WE'RE GETTING A SHOT AT THE TITLES NEXT WEEK!"

***3rd Person POV***

While Vanessa and Adam were acting all excited about being a tag team, there was someone in the room who had gone quiet. Shawn Michaels felt a pang of jealously as Vanessa and her brother talked about how awesome this was going to be. 'She's even more excited than when she was working with me...' Shawn thought. 'I'm not enough for her anymore. I'm losin' her.' Shawn chewed at the inside of his cheek and tried not to read too much into this. But she had been distant lately...Shawn sighed and stood up. His movement went unnoticed. "I needa go talk to Mark."He said. The siblings nodded absentmindedly, and continued their conversation. "Hurry back Shawn!"Amy said, waving bye to the Texan. He nodded, tipped his hat to her, and walked out of the room, still unnoticed by the siblings.

Shawn walked silently down the halls, looking for the man known as Mark Callaway. It didn't take him long, as Mark was a very large man. "Hey Shawn."Mark said when Shawn found him. He raised a brow at the shorter man. "Somethin' on your mind?"He asked. Shawn sighed. "I want to do it Mark. I'm accepting your offer."Shawn said cooly. Mark's eyes widened a little. "What made you change your mind?"He asked. Shawn sighed once more. "I just thought it over and decided to do it."He replied. Mark gave him a knowing look. "Your reason to decide against it left, didn't it?" Shawn nodded. Mark clapped Shawn on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it man. This is going to rock the house. Now we just have to go get it cleared with Laurinaitis. Wanna go now?" Shawn nodded once again, and the two men set off for the GM's office.

***Tag Match***

_You think you know me._

_On this day, I see clearly._

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place,_

_And A broken dream_

_and we're leaving it all behind!_

_On this day, it's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Another chance to feel aliiiiiiiive!_

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, approaching the ring, form Toronto, Ontario, Canada the team of the Rated R Superstar, Edge, and Vanessa!"Lillian announced. The siblings entered the arena to a huge pop from the audience. As they walked through Edge's signature smoke, they realized Vanessa was sporting some new ring attire. She had on black wrestling boots, a semi short pink skirt with the Rated R logo on it, a pink bra like top, and a black leather vest with a pink Rated R logo. She also had one pink fingerless glove, and a black one to match. Brother and Sister walked down the ramp, arms linked, and identical smirks on their faces. They eyed their opponents in the ring, and their opponents eyed them back. They got in the ring and the bell rang, signaling for the match to begin.**

**"King, I believe this is the first time these two have teamed up together. I'm anxious to see how brother and sister work together in this match."**

**"Cole, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you. Never before have we seen two siblings more like each other."**

**"They seem to have good chemistry about them King."**

**"They certainly do know the meaning of teamwork."**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, if Vanessa and Edge win this match, they get an IG Tag Team Championship shot next week!"**

**"By the looks of this match, that title shot seems to be in the bag."**

**"I have to agree King. In my expert opinion, they might be the most functional Tag Team I've seen in a long time."**

**Meanwhile in the ring, Vanessa and Natalya were going at it. Natalya was caught in a headlock by the smaller blonde and was fighting to get out. Vanessa's grip began to losen, and as soon as it did, she threw Natalya back on the mat. Vanessa practically skipped over to her corner and tagged in her brother. As Edge got in the ring, Natalya tagged in Mason and the two men began fighting it out.**

***John Laurinaitis' office***

"Shawn, are you sure this is what you want?"John asked. Shawn glanced at the TV that was playing the Inter Gender tag match. Adam and Vanessa both speared their respective opponents and they both pinned them, getting the three count. Shawn sighed as Lillian announced their victory. He swallowed and nodded. "I'm sure."He replied. John looked at the TV and back to Shawn. "She's just a girl Shawn. You don't have to do this just because she's teaming with her brother."He said. Mark glared at John. "She's not just a girl. She's my daughter and you'll refrain from talking about her like that in my presence."He said, clearly threatening John. Shawn sighed again. "I said I'd stay as long as Vanessa wanted me around. It's pretty obvious she doesn't need me or want me around anymore."

"Shawn you know she does. She's just excited about teaming with Adam is all. You haven't been forgotten."Mark said.

"Mark, I was ignored by her. Never has that happened."

"So she blew you off once in her excitement."

"It's going to happen again. And once she and Adam win the titles, I'll be nothing but a memory."

"God Shawn you're such a drama queen. I'm starting to regret this idea."

"Well, it's too late now. We're doing this."

"Only if you promise me you aren't just doing this because you're jealous."

Shawn hmph'ed and looked at Mark. "I'm not jealous Mark. I want to use your idea. I think it's good."He said in his signature "I'm going to get my way whether you like it or not" voice. Mark groaned but nodded. "Just do whatever you can to make this happen Laurinaitis."He said. John nodded and Shawn stood up. "Nice doing business with you all."He said, walking out. Mark stood up too, but John stopped him last minute. "Mark, I have an idea that just came to me."He said. Mark stopped and looked at John. "And what would it be?"He asked.

"Make Vanessa the special guess referee."

**OKay it's still not long, I'm sorry. Shawn muse can be blamed for this one. He wanted to be difficult and hate everything I tried. He finally agreed to this...oh lord I sound like a lunatic. Moreso than usual! But yes, I hope you all liked it! Oh! I also decided on a name for the sequel. It's going to be called Her Time to Shine. A thank you to Natters is in order, for helping me with it! This Raw was the best one I've seen in a loooong time. It was amazing. I even did a little teensy dance when The Undertaker popped up. Despite my Shawn issues with him. But yes, Raw was good. I die a little on the inside every time Daniel Bryan shows up on TV. Just saying.**

**Erika: It's just getting too long! I'm sorry! Haha**

**Reina: Matt's reaction will be in the next chapter, because I have something planned for it, kay?**

**Nat: I DO TOO! I dunno Nat. She might have to be Nessa punching bag for a while...Gil is indeed awesome :D. OH! SPEAKING OF KELLY! She got sentenced to Driving School because she had over $400 in unpaid parking tickets! Haah yes, my dad needs to know these things. I guess this just goes to show you...Jeff is better.**

**Rue: We do! He hasn't wrestled in forever! It's not okay! THank you Miss Rue :). Jeff is the bestest! :D. Him and Shannon should team up...I dunno if John's really fired or not. I hope to God he is!**

**Love: Haha she will eventually!**

**Mamasangel: Thank ya **

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: I do too!**

**Boo: I hope Zack's okay too. Yes, blame Cena! And thanks hon :D**


	78. Elimination Chamber

Chapter 78

February 19th,2012

10:05 PM

Elimination Chamber

I sighed and sprawled out on the couch in the locker room. I'd just came back from losing my match with Eve. It was by DQ though, and not a real win for Eve. The locker room was empty, except for Shawn, who was keeping to himself on the opposite side. Shawn had been avoiding me lately, and I didn't know why. Every time I'd try to talk to him, he'd make up some excuse and walk away. I heard my phone start playing Matt's ringtone and groaned. I dragged my bag over to me and grabbed my phone. "What do you want Matt?"I asked, my voice just a tad hostile. I was pissed at Matt. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"He asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"Matt, you fucking took her side!"

"She's my girlfriend Vanessa."

"And I'm just your brother's girlfriend. That's right, I forgot."

"Don't be like that Vanessa."

"How the hell am I supposed to act Matt? You freaking stabbed me in the back."

"And you punched the woman I love in the face! We're even."

"She fucking deserved it and everyone else but you knows it. Hell, I'm sure she even knows it. Just because I punched that bitch in the face does not mean we're even Matthew."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting like any sane person would Matt. How would you feel if you were raped and then some bitch comes in and says you're a liar and it's all bullshit?"

"Stop calling her a bitch Vanessa."

"Well that's what she is!"

"She's not a bitch!"

"YES SHE IS! Matt, even your Dad doesn't like her and he likes pretty much everyone. Now I have better things to do than argue with you Matt. Goodbye."I said, hanging up before he could reply. "What's going on Mini Me?"Shawn asked from his side of the room. I groaned and laid my head on the couch. I gave him the quick rundown of Reby. "Wow. So what were you and Matt arguing about?"He asked. I sighed and launched into the story.

_About 2 weeks ago_

_Jeff and Vanessa were curled up together on the couch, watching TV when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!"Jeff yelled. Vanessa giggled. "You're so lazy. Could't you of just got the door?"She teased. Jeff chuckled. "Nah. Getting the door is too hard. Plus I'm pretty comfy right now."He replied, smiling at her. She returned his smile. That smile was quickly wiped off her face though. Jeff turned to see what she was looking at and found the reason why she had quit smiling. Matt and Reby had entered the living room. "Hello."Jeff said. "I want Vanessa to apologize to Reby."Matt said, ignoring Jeff's hello. "Vanessa doesn't have anything to apologize for."Jeff told Matt._

_"She threated Reby yesterday."  
_

_"Because she wanted to be a stupid bitch."Vanessa butted in._

_"You shut up. The only words I want to hear come out of your mouth, is I'm sorry Reby."Matt said._

_Vanessa's eyes widened a considerable amount. "Don't tell Vanessa to shut up!"Jeff said, defending her. "Well she needs to apologize."Matt said. Jeff stood up, as did Vanessa. "If anyone needs to apologize, it's Reby!"Jeff argued. Matt shook his head. "Do you realize how scared Reby was last night? She thought your barbarian of a girlfriend was going to come and attack her!"He said. "Do you want to know what I was doing last night? I was busy crying my eyes out because I had a nightmare of the hell I went through!"Vanessa said, stepping in front of Jeff. Reby rolled her eyes. "So over dramatic."_

_Vanessa's eyes snapped to Reby, who was standing next to Matt. Without a single word of warning, Vanessa's fist snapped back and met the side of Reby's face. Reby cried out in pain, and grabbed her face. "What the hell is your problem!"Matt yelled at Vanessa, who was shaking her hand, attempting to lessen the pain. "Matt let's just go."Reby whined. Matt nodded, and with a final glare to Vanessa, led his crying girlfriend out of the house._

"Sounds like she had it comin' to her."Shawn said. I nodded. "She did. Everyone agreed. Even Gil did."I said. Shawn chuckled a little, and smiled at me. "My vicious little Mini Me."He said fondly. I giggled and nodded. "That's me Shawnie."I replied. Shawn chuckled again, but stopped mid chuckle. I raised a brow at him. "Somethin' wrong?"I asked. Shawn didn't answer me. He just got up and walked to the door. "I gotta go."He said, leaving. He did it again...Why did Shawn keep doing that? It was almost as if he was afraid of getting close to me.

***Mark's POV***

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and practically stumbled into the locker room. Elimination Chamber matches took a lot out of me, especially the older I got. I sighed and looked around the locker room. Only Vanessa was in there, which surprised me. Shawn had been in here too. And the only match going on was the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. "Hey Isa."I said, opting for a smile. She looked up and sniffled. She'd been crying. I was at her side in a flash. "What's wrong babygirl?"I asked. She sniffled again. "Shawn hates me. I don't know why, but he hates me now."She said. I groaned inwardly. Damn you Shawn. You weren't supposed to do this! "Isa, Shawn doesn't hate you. He loves you, just like I do."I told her. She shook her head.

"No Mark. He's been avoiding me for weeks. We were having a normal conversation earlier, and then he just ups and leaves saying he had to go. He hates me and I don't know what I did!"Vanessa said, sounding miserable.

"Isa, I know Shawn doesn't hate you. He's just...going through some stuff right now."

"So you know why he's avoiding me?"

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Isa, I can't tell you. It's Shawn's job."

"Well Shawn's obviously not going to tell me!"

"Isa, calm down."

Vanessa stood up. "I'm going to make him tell me. I'm going to hold him down and force him to tell me."She said, trying to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. "Vanessa Isabelle Copeland. Stop that right now. Shawn will tell you when he's ready to tell you."I told her, using my father tone. She looked at me with some tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to lose Shawn Daddy. He means so much to me. He's more than just my hero. He's one of my best friends."She said in a shaky voice. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "You're never going to lose Shawn Isa."I told her. She sighed. "I feel like I am."She said quietly. "Look Isa, I'll go talk to him okay? I'll tell him, him ignoring you is killing you."I heard the door open, and I saw Amy walk in with Adam at her heels. "Look, there's Amy and Adam. I'll go talk to Shawn for you, and you talk to them. I'll be back Isa."I told her. Vanessa nodded. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the locker room, ignoring the looks Amy and Adam were giving me.

It didn't take me very long to find Shawn. He was down the hall, sitting on some crates. He had his hands in his hair, and he was looking down. "Michaels what the hell are you playing at with Vanessa?"I asked. Shawn looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"He asked. "Avoiding her. She thinks you hate her."I informed him. Shawn sighed. "I don't hate her. I just...don't want this to be harder than it's going to be for her. Maybe if she gets mad enough at me, she won't care when I leave."He said, half whispering. I shook my head at him. "Shawn, she's going to be crushed either way when you leave. And do you know who she's going to blame? Me. You're going to get off scot-free. All her anger's going to be directed at me. I've accepted that. What you should be doing is spending all the time you can with her while you still have the chance! Not ignoring her to the point where she's crying!"

Shawn looked up at me with a sad expression. "She was crying?"He asked, his voice barely audible. I nodded. "I don't want her to cry..."I sighed. "Then go give her a hug, tell her you're sorry for ignoring her and that she'll find out what's going on tomorrow during Raw. She's terrified of losing you, you know."I said. Shawn sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright Mark."He agreed. I smiled at him. "Good for you Shawn."I said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Oh and another thing Shawn?"I said. Shawn looked up at me. "If you ever make her cry again, I'll kick your ass."I said, and started walking away from him. "Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up ya old man."He retorted.

***Vanessa's POV***

I looked up from Amy's shoulder as I heard the door open. Mark and Shawn walked in the locker room. Shawn and I locked eyes. He walked over to me, and I stood up. "Vanessa."He said. "Shawn."I replied. Suddenly, I was pulled into a tight hug from him. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back. "I thought you hated me."I whispered back. "I could never hate my Mini Me."He replied. I chuckled softly. "And don't worry, you're going to find out what's been going on tomorrow night during Raw."I nodded. "Okay Shawnie."I said. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I happened to look behind Shawn and at the TV playing the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. My eyes widened. "Jeff don't!"I said. Everyone looked at the TV to see what Jeff was doing.

Jeff, being the extreme idiot he is, decided it'd be a good idea climb onto one of the pods. He was in position for a Swanton too. "He does that stuff all the time Nessie. Jeff will be fine."Adam reminded me. I shook my head. This time...it was different. If Jeff attempted anything like that, he was going to get hurt. I could feel it. My eyes scanned the ring to see who Jeff was going to try to attack. Sheamus and Daniel Bryan were going at it, with a chair lying beside them. When and how did a chair get in the Chamber? I sucked in a breath as Jeff jumped off of the pod and towards the two men below him. "Good idea Jeff. Knock two opponents out at once."Adam commented. At the very last moment, Daniel noticed Jeff. He grabbed the chair and it colided with Jeff's head. I quit breathing for a second. "Vanessa? Are you okay hon?"Shawn asked in a worried tone.

Meanwhile, Jeff laid on the mat, not moving. "He's not moving Shawn!"I cried. "He'll be okay Ness. He's Jeff!"Shawn said. "HE'S NOT MOVING!"I said again. Suddenly, the trainers started running out. Without a second thought, I ran out of the locker room. "Vanessa!"Adam yelled, and ran after me. I made it to the Gorilla Position in record time. Just as I was about to run out to help Jeff, Adam caught me by the waist. "You can't go out there!"He told me. "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!"I yelled. "Think about how much trouble you'll get in."He said, trying to reason with me. "Adam you know damn well if that was Amy out there you'd be at her side in a second. Now let go of me."I said with clenched teeth. Adam was starting to piss me off. The man I loved was hurt and my damn brother wouldn't let me go to him. Adam sighed and let go of me. "You're right. Just-"I didn't even let him finish. I ran past the curtain and over to Jeff, who had been loaded up on the stretcher.

"Is he going to be okay?"I asked the trainer who was closest to me. He noddded. "Yeah he'll be okay. Can you do us a favor though? Make sure he doesn't fall asleep. We don't know if he has a concussion yet."He said. I nodded and grabbed Jeff's hand. He cracked his eyes open and smiled when he saw me. "Hey beautiful."He said. I chuckled weakly. "Hey handsome."I replied. Jeff sighed. "You know what I just realized?"He said. I shook my head. "I dunno. What'd you just realize?"I asked.

"You're going to get in a lot of trouble for being out here."

I shrugged. "When am I not in trouble these days?"

"Nessa, I'm serious. You shouldn't of come out."

"I was worried about you. You weren't moving..."

"I'm fine. I always am."

"Well I didn't want this to be the time you weren't okay."

Jeff chuckled. "I've jumped off of higher things."

"Jeff, I'm serious."

"So am I. But I guess I should stop being such a hypocrite."

"Huh?"

Jeff opened his eyes fully, and smiled at me. "If you had been the one that got hurt, I'd be out there by your side in an instant."He told me. I smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand a little. "Another thing I realized. I'm very tired."He said. "Well after you get checked out, you can sleep all you want. I'll be there right beside you, stealing your bodyheat."I said, attempting to joke. Jeff chuckled. "If you're next to me, I won't want to sleep."Jeff said. I giggled. "Let's work on getting better first, okay?"I said. "Alright Pepper. Whatever you say."He replied, still smiling. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to look at the trainer. "We're going to give him his check up now. He should be done in about an hour or so."He said. I nodded and turned back to Jeff. "I gotta go Skittles. I'll see you soon okay?"I said. Jeff nodded. I turned to leave, but jeff kept a tight grip on my hand. "Injured or not, you're not leaving without giving me my kiss."He told me. I laughed and bent down to kiss him. Our lips met in a brief, but sweet, kiss. "You're silly."I murmered against his lips. Jeff chuckled. "And you love it."He said. I nodded. "I do."

"See you soon babe."

"You better be healthy."

"Triple pinky promise."

I smiled as the trainers took him into a room for the check up. He knows. I sighed and started to walk back to the locker room. If Jeff wasn't okay, he'd have hell to pay. Speaking of having hell to pay...where was Daniel Bryan? That stupid fucker was going to get his ass kicked.

***An hour and a half later***

I sat impatiently outside the makeshift doctor's office. Jeff should've been done a long time ago. What was the hold up? I sighed in annoyance. After a several minutes of just staring at the door, willing it to open, it finally did. As soon as Jeff walked out of the door, I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "If you ever scare me like this again, I will kill you."I said against his chest. He laughed and hugged be back. "I love you too Nessa."He said. I pulled away, and smiled at him. "You should. I am awesome after all."I said, smiling. Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I still let you hang out with Mike."

"Because Mikey's awesome too."

"Mhmm. Let's go with awesome. Annoying would work too."

"Don't hate. Appreciate."

"And people say I'm the idiot."

"Because you are. But you're my idiot, so I love you."

"Good. So what did you do while I was getting checked out? Which, I'm completely fine by the way."

"I'm glad you're okay. And I basically sat around, being worried about you. Oh and I kinda cused out Daniel Bryan."

Jeff laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he hit you in the head with a fucking chair!"

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again that I'd make sure AJ was one unhappy woman and that he'd be less of a man than he already is. Then he started on some spiel about how he was better than me because he was a vegan, and I told him he was a dumbshit because what he was describing was a vegetarian not a vegan. Plus what he was saying had absoultely nothing to do with what I yelled at him for. I never realized how much I hated Daniel Bryan until tonight. Why is he the champion again?"

Jeff couldn't stop laughing. I chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"I asked. Jeff laughed some more. "You."He said inbetween his laughs. After a few minutes, he gained control over his laughs and kissed my forehead. "I love you."He said, still laughing a little.

**Lookie here! A longer chapter! Yay! Let us rejoice! So what's up people of the internet? How is everyone? I'm doin awesome because my birthday is in 4 days! February the 8th is my 16th birthday! Yay me :). So to be honest, I was pretty...disappointed with Smackdown. The only thing I liked was the Cody vs Sheamus match because I love them. I turned it to RuPaul's drag race when Michael Cole said he was wrong about Daniel Bryan. Now I've no one to hate him with in the company. Wtf. Also the fart jokes with Natalya. Fucking stupid. What happened to the BA Star thing? Making fun of her is being a bully. Quit being a hypocrite WWE. Jeez. Sorry, you know how I like to rant guys. Hope you liked this chapter, and review please!**

**Erika: Right? CM Punk cocky is different! Punk has style with his cockyness. And actually has TALENT! Haha. thank you!**

**Reina: Thank ya miss Reina!**

**Boo: You'll just have to put the pieces together, and see. **

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: You'll just have to seeeeee!**

**Love: Oh do you now?**

**Mamasangel: Well Shawn's not always the sharpest knife in the drawer...**

**Nat: It's what Amy does best :P. Oh these two are set for some rocky times...this right here is the calm before the storm. Just wait till she finds out! I kept seeing their match in my head and it was gold Nattie! Amazing! And yes...I know. Hey it's your fault. You keep weasling things out of me. You're just gonna have to see if she does become the special guest ref! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh Nat! That made me laugh so hard haha. Even I was a bit happy! Oh it made my day to hear Kelly sucks at driving haha. Thank you my Natters!**

**Rue: It would be great :D. XD hahahaha. I understand! You can request more Shannon, but I dunno how much I can fit of him in here. I'll try though. Just like with Matt, I try to fit them in as much as possible.**

**Cassie: Love your new username! And yes, Reby's a bitch. Blech! Vanessa's gonna be okay though. She's got her Jeffers :). Aww, well I'm happy this means that much to you! and I would never just leave you hanging like that! Shawn's known for being a drama queen! And I agree with you. It has to be illegal to be that big of a dumb fuck.**


	79. Fallen Hero

Chapter 79

February 20th, 2012

9:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

***3rd Person POV***

_You think you know me._

_On this day, I see clearly._

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place,_

_And A broken dream_

_and we're leaving it all behind!_

_On this day, it's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Another chance to feel aliiiiiiiive!_

**Edge and Vanessa entered the arena and were greeted with a deafening amount of cheers. Brother and Sister walked down the ramp together. They slid into the ring simulatneously, all the while keeping their gaze locked on their opponents, Natalya and Mason. Edge helped Vanessa get to her feet while Lillian moved to the center of the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman, this match is set for one-fall and it is for the Inter Gender tag team Championship of the world. Introducing first, the challengers, The Rated R Siblings, Edge and Vanessa!" Edge and Vanessa smiled at Lillian, approving of the nickname. "Introducing the current Champions, Mason Ryan and Natalya!"Lillian said. The arena was filled with both cheers and boos. The boos were obviously for the champions, whilst the cheers were for Edge and Vanessa. The bell rang and both teams went to their respective corners. The siblings had a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would start the match. Edge won and Vanessa relunctantly stood on the apron while Edge and Mason started the match out.**

***Amy's POV***

"They make such a good team."I pointed out. Shawn nodded. "They do. I'm actually quite surprised."He replied. I rose a brow at him. "How come? Siblings usually have really good chemistry together."I said. Shawn nodded. "Yes, but most of the time the siblings have differences. Different techniques, styles and things like that. Like Matt and Jeff for example. Matt was more technical, while Jeff was high-flying and extreme. It helped them cover all the bases to be sucessful. Whereas Adam and Vanessa are exactly alike. Usually, that would clash and hurt them. But from the looks of this, it seems to be working in their favor. They're very good at tag team manuevers."Shawn stated. My jaw dropped a little. I'd never heard Shawn talk like that before. He looked at me, an eyebrow risen. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like...a smart person."

"Gee thanks Amy."

"Oh you know what I meant Shawn."

"Yeah I do. You think I'm stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Shawn. That's totally what I meant."I said. He chuckled and patted my head. "It's okay. I love you too."He said. I smiled at him, but my smile faltered as I remebered I needed to talk to Shawn. "Hey Shawn, can I ask you a question?"I asked warily. I didn't know how he'd react to my question, and frankly, I was worried about his response. Shawn smiled at me. "Of course you can Amy. What's on your mind kiddo?"He responded. I took a breath. "You're planning on challenging Mark at Wrestlemania, right?"He nodded. "Are you...are you planning on putting your career on line?"I asked quietly. Shawn got quiet. He turned his gaze to his feet and began wringing his hands.

"You are...aren't you?"

"Y-Y-Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Mark presented the idea...I accepted. And plus it's just time, you know?"

"So you plan on throwing the match?"I asked, a hint of anger in my tone.

"No, of course not. I'm Shawn Michaels, I don't lay down for _anybody_. I'm just saying, whatever happens, happens."

"That's great and all, but have you let your biggest fan know yet?"The anger was becoming more obvious now.

"No..."

"And why not?"I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because that's what Mark and I are going to do as soon as Adam and Vanessa win their match..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of this match, and the NEW Inter Gender Tag Team Champions of the world, The Rated R Siblings, Edge and Vanessa!"Lillian annouced. I glared at Shawn. "Well I guess you better go break Vanessa's heart now Shawn. Wouldn't want her to enjoy her and her brother winning the Tag team titles, would you?"I said in a venomous tone. Shawn sighed and stood up. "I'm not trying to hurt her Amy. It's just a match."He said before walking out. I shook my head in my anger. It wasn't going to be just a match to Vanessa. She was going to take it hard, and she was going to take it personal.

***3rd Person POV***

**The new champions' celebration was cut short as the music of the HeartBreak Kid blared throughout the arena. Edge and Vanessa shared a confused look as Shawn Michaels walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Vanessa wasted no time and went to give the man she idolized a hug. "First off, I believe congratulations are in order. Edge, Vanessa, congratz on your big win tonight!"The Texan said, offering the siblings a smile. Edge and Vanessa returned his smile. "Now I'm sure everyone is wondering why I'm out here, and I'll get to that. But first, I'm going to need you two, to step aside. Don't leave though." Brother and Sister once again gave Shawn confused looks, but got into a corner.**

**"Now, I'm going to-"Shawn started out, but was almost instantly cut off by the lights dimming, and a gong sounding.**

**The audience cheered loudly as their beloved Undertaker appeared in the ring inbetween Shawn and the newly crowned Champions. Who both wore their confused expressions still. Vanessa seemed even more confused, and there seemed to be just a little concern in her expression as she looked from her father figure to her hero. "Well, that was snappy."Shawn said, smiling at Taker. Taker just gave Shawn a bored expression. Shawn chuckled. "So I guess you all put two and two together. I'm going to face none other than the Phenom, The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 28 for the WWE Championship."**

**The audience erupted in loud cheers. Vanessa even clapped a little, as did Edge. As Shawn opened his mouth to say something, Undertaker interupted him. "Actually Shawn, in order for us to compete at Wrestlemania, I'm going to require something...more from you."He said in his terrifying voice. Shawn shot a confused look at Taker. "I won the Royal Rumble, what else do you want from me?"He asked. A sadistic smile crept its way onto Taker's face. "You see Shawn, we've faced each other on the Grandest Stage of them all, twice before. Each time, you sucumbed into defeat."**

**Shawn narrowed his eyes. "You know what they say, third time's the charm."**

**Undertaker shook his head. "Shawn. I'll admit that no one has come closer than you to breaking the streak. However, you still failed, like all the others before you. If I am to face you again, there is something I want from you."He said, towering over the smaller man. Shawn looked up at Taker, not backing down. "And just what is that?"He asked, an edge to his tone. The Undertaker's face expressed nothing but complete and utter seriousness. "Your soul."He said darkly. The audience grew quiet, and Vanessa's eyes widened. Shawn didn't seemed fazed. "That's right. If you once again sucumb into defeat at my hands once more, the illustrious career of the HeartBreak Kid Shawn Michaels' career...is over."Taker said. Shawn's eyes narrowed at the taller man. "You don't understand. If I can't beat you at Wrestlemania, I have no career. I accept your challenge."Shawn said. Undertaker smirked again as the lights went out. When they came back on, he was gone.**

**While Shawn walked silently up the ramp, the crowd's attention turned to the champions. Edge was supporting Vanessa, who seemed to be having some form of a breakdown. Edge seemed to be in full brother mode too. They were both on their knees, and Edge was running his fingers through her hair. "It's fine Nessa. It's fine. It's gonna be okay sis."Edge whispered to his sister. "C'mon let's get out of here, and then you can have a breakdown in private."He suggested. Vanessa nodded, and they quickly made their way to the back.**

***Vanessa's POV***

As Adam and I got to the back, I started to regain my composure. "You gonna be okay sis?"Adam asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Right now, I have two men I need to talk to. How could they do this in front of me?"I mused, mostly to myself. Adam shook his head. "I don't know Nessa. Are you sure you're fine though? I don't want this to be like last time Shawn said he was retired...you were a mess for weeks."He said, obviously worried about me. I shook my head. "I'm more pissed off than anything right now."I stated. Adam nodded and we drifted into a silence as we walked to the locker room. I yanked the door open and glared at the two men standing in the middle of the room. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT OUT THERE?"I yelled at them, causing everyone in the locker room to wince.

"It wasn't anything. Just making a match more interesting."Shawn said.

"I get that, but you fucking do it when Adam and I are celebrating our win? What the fuck Shawn? Who's big idea was this?"

"Mine."Mark said.

I turned my glare to Mark. "What the hell did I ever do to you Mark?"I asked through clenched teeth. I didn't even give him an opprutunity to answer before I turned back to Shawn. "No, no. This is all you Hickenbottom. Mark might've presented the idea, but you're the one that added the stipulation. That's why you've been avoiding me! That's what you were hiding you lowlife bastard!"I yelled. I could feel the entire locker room looking at me with wide eyes. Even Shawn and Mark were. "When the hell did you decide to retire without at least telling me before you annouced it? Huh? I just pretty much had a breakdown in the middle of that ring because the thought of you retiring kills me! You've told me thousands of times you weren't ready to retire! Why did you change your mind? WHAT CHANGED?"I yelled.

That's when everything became clear.

"You were jealous. You were jealous that I was going to be in a tag team with my _brother_! You were jealous that someone else but you was going to hold the IG Titles with me."I pointed out. Shawn swallowed hard, but didn't respond. For the first time in my life, I looked at Shawn Michaels with something other than adoration. I looked at him with disgust. "I can't believe you would stoop that low Michael."I said, using his real name. "I can't even look at you right now. Why didn't you tell me? Even if it's for an asshole reason, I still would've preferred to have known before the world. And you were going to let Mark take the fall for everything. You were going to let me hate the only father I've ever had! Well your plan backfired. I don't hate Mark. If I hate anyone right now, it's _**you**_."The whole room gasped as Shawn's eyes filled with hurt and pain. "You were my hero you asshole! I worshipped the ground you walked on! I fucking cried when you would get hurt. I was this close to hating Mark for the rest of my life."I said, gesturing with my thumb and index finger. I shook my head again at Shawn and blinked away the tears I had in my eyes. "I just can't believe you. You were perfect to me. Even more perfect than Adam, if that tells you anything. I would've done anything for you Shawn, and I can't say that for everyone. And you just threw all of that way."I said. I shook my head. "I hope you're happy with what you've just done."I said spitefully before turning on my heel and walking right out of the door.

**! So, Raw inspired the fuck outta me to write. Why? SHAWN MICHAELS IS GONNA BE ON RAW! YAY! I'm so excited! I'm glad it was confirmed! So damn happy. Anyway, now Nessa knows. Amy tried to tell Shawn. He wouldn't listen. Did Vanessa mean what she said? Only I know! :D. Review please!**

**Nat: Worse than Kelly? Is that POSSIBLE? Haha I wouldn't wanna be Matt...Right? Mark's like the perfect father. Yes, Daddy Mark must sort things out. It's what he does. Did her reaction surprise you? Course not, he's Jeff and we love him! I do love hearing your excitement! And our hashtag wars :). 1 more day! OMG WWE is giving me the best present for my birthday. Shawn :DDDDD Also, sorry about the length again...I suck lately!**

**Mamasangel: Sorry...Haha I hate Daniel Bryan.**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Don't be so mad at Matt. He'll learn.**

**Love: Thank you sweetie!**

**Boo: He'll be okay! **

**Reina: He will eventually! Promise!**

**Rue: SPEAKING OF SHANNON! He replied to me on Twitter! Vanessa is like me as well. She has a thing that everyone can relate to! Haha well I'm glad you love this so much :D./ Right? I dun understand...I want Khali to win Smackdown's, only cuz its been awhile since he's been relevant!**

**Cassie: Well Matt's "Blinded". Yes, yes she will be... Right? If I was dating Jeff I'd be out there in the blink of an eye! Haha I was gonna, but decided not to. I'm so excited about next weeks Raw! SHAWN! :D. But even Punk wasn't as annoying as him...**

**Jiggly: Hahahahaa love your username! And thank you!**


	80. All I can say is I'm sorry

_**"Chances" by Five for Fighting**_

_Chances are when said and done_

_Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?_

_Though you say I could be your answer_

_Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today_

_Chances are we'll find a new equation_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Chances are all they hope to be_

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never_

_'Cause though love can change the weather_

_No act of God can pull me away from you_

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand_

_Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you_

_And though I see us through, yeah_

_Chances are we'll find two destinations_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Still chances are more than expectations_

_The possibilities over me_

_It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun_

_Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?_

_What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing_

_Chances, chances_

_Chances lost are hope's torn up pages_

_Maybe this time_

_Chances are we'll be the combination_

_Chances come and carry me_

_Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

_Chances are the fascinations_

_Chances won't escape from me_

_Chances are only what we make them and all I need_

Chapter 80

March 19th, 2012

9:05 PM

Monday Night Raw

***Jeff's POV***

"I'm so excited. My first Wrestlemania is in 2 weeks!"Vanessa said excitedly. I chuckled at her and pulled her closer. "Are you going to be this excited on the actual day of Wrestlemania, or am I going to have to force you to go to your match?"I teased. She giggled and pushed me a little as we walked. "I think I can do it by myself, but thanks for your concern Jeff."She said. I chuckled as we rounded the corner. Vanessa stopped walking. "What's wrong?"I asked. She didn't say anything, just looked ahead. Shawn was standing in front of us. That's what made her stop walking. "C'mon Jeff...let's go the other way."Vanessa said softly, not taking her eyes off of Shawn. I sighed and relunctantly nodded. Shawn and Vanessa haven't talked since their fight. Shawn made attempts, many attempts at that, to talk to her, but she flat out refused to have anything to do with him. As we turned around Shawn called my name. "Yeah Shawn?"I answered. He swallowed and shifted nervously under Vanessa's glare. "Can I talk to you a minute?"He asked. I looked down at Vanessa and her expression clearly said if I went to talk to him I'd be in trouble. "Sure Shawn. I'll be right back Pepper."I said, kissing her temple. "Traitor!"She whispered as I walked over to Shawn. She hmph'ed, turned on her heel and walked away from us.

"Alright Shawn, this better be important because I'm risking my life talking to you."I said, half teasing, half serious.

Shawn looked at me with the most pathetic look I'd ever seen. "Can you please help me?"He asked. "With what Shawn?"I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea already. Shawn swallowed again and shifted. "Do you think...that you could maybe...talk to Vanessa for me?"He asked quietly. I ran a hand through my hair. "I can try Shawn...I can't gurantee she'll listen to me..."I said. Shawn sighed. "Well, you're my only hope. She won't talk to me, and no one else will do it for me. They're all taking her side."He said. I honestly felt really bad for Shawn. It'd be so long for him since someone held him in such a high place like Vanessa did. And now, he had that taken away from him. It couldn't be good for him. "Well if we're being completely honest here Shawn, I think if you admitted to her you made a mistake not telling her, she might hear you out. She's being very stubborn about this too, so you're not all to blame. She's hurting bad Shawn. That's all. She put you on a pedastal you know. No one was better than Shawn Michaels. Not me, not Mark, not even Adam was better than you."I said. Shawn looked as if he might cry any second, and I probably wasn't making it any better. "I know..."He whispered. I groaned, but stopped mid groan. An idea just came to me. "Shawn, I have an idea. I want you to go to the family locker room. No one is in there right now, but just go there okay?"I said. Shawn gave me a confused look, but nodded. I grinned. Now to go find Vanessa.

***3rd Person POV***

"Why do we have to go to the locker room Jeff?"Vanessa asked. Jeff rolled his eyes. "For the tenth time, there's a surprise for you in there."He said. Vanessa looked at her boyfriend skeptically. "Why don't I believe you?"She asked. Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, because there's a really good surprise in there."He insisted. Vanessa sighed. "Fine, I'll trust you."She complied. "This time anyway."She added, making Jeff chuckle. She had no idea what her surprise actually was. Jeff made Vanessa face him as he opened the locker room door. "Close your eyes."He told her. She sighed in annoyance, but did it anyway. Jeff gently pushed her in the room. She walked in there a short distance before Jeff told her to stop. "Alright, open your eyes."Jeff said. Vanessa opened her eyes, and instantly saw just what her "surprise" was. Shawn sat on the couch in the locker room with a sort of sullen expression on his face. Vanessa turned to glare at Jeff. "You asshole."She said. Jeff winked at her. "Let me know when you two make up. Meanwhile, I'm going to lock this door and go occupy my time for about 30 minutes. Love you."Jeff said, smirking. Before she could respond, Jeff shut the door, locking it. "Jeff, you're going to be in so much fucking trouble when I get out of here..."Vanessa murmured.

***Vanessa's POV***

I sighed. "He learned too much from Adam. I knew I should've put a stop to them hanging out."I said to myself. "Vanessa?"Shawn said quietly. I turned my head to look at him. "What Shawn?"I asked. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I'm sorry..."He said, his voice almost inaudible. I sighed. "Shawn, don't..."I said quietly. I didn't want to have a heart to heart with Shawn right now. I wasn't prepared for one. I could already tell if Shawn sounded anymore sad, I'd lose it. "Mini Me..."Shawn whispered. I sighed shakily. "Shawn, you don't understand do you?"I said, doing my best to keep the tears in. "Understand what?"He asked. "What you did to me..."I told him.

"I've been watching you since I was two years old Shawn. You surpassed everyone in everything in my mind. You were this perfect man that could do no wrong. You were my hero. I wanted to be everything you were. Only Amy knows this, but for the longest time Shawn, you were my rock. You were the person I depended on for advice, guidance, and just to never change. That was before I had even met you. I figured 'Hey if Shawn can deal with all of Canada hating him, I can take whatever life throws at me'. Then we met and I was so happy when we became friends Shawn. You have no idea how happy I was. Then on top of that, we won a new Championship together."I paused and looked at Shawn. "And then you just started to get distant from me. It hurt me bad Shawn. Then when Adam and I start being a team, you got even more distant. I was reduced to tears because I thought I was going to lose you Shawn. You had become so much more than my hero. You became one of the best friends I'd ever had. I was terrified of losing you. Then you apologized, and everything went back to normal...that is until you dropped the bombshell on me."I wiped my eyes a little. "It's not even the fact that you want to retire. It's the fact that you didn't even tell me about it. I would tell you everything, and I thought you told me everything, and then you just do that to me in front of the whole world no less. I was so hurt by you not even giving me a heads up about it..."

"You hurt me too Vanessa..."

I looked at Shawn. "I did?"I asked. Shawn nodded. "Vanessa, your opinion means so much to me. Maybe even more than Rebecca's does, at least Wrestling-wise. You're the only person I've met that held me so high up. No one else would stick up for me like you would. No one would just sit there and listen to me talk and be completely engrossed in what I was saying. I was always first place to you. I was the best wrestler in the world to you...even better than Mark and Adam...I couldn't mess up to you and I wanted to please you so bad. I remember Hunter asked me when I was going to hang up the boots, and I can tell you, I looked him in the eyes and I said, 'As long as Vanessa wants me around, I'll be here for her.' Hunter said he loved you and all but didn't understand why I wanted to make you happy so badly. I told him he wouldn't understand how it felt to have someone look up to you in the way you looked up to me. I knew all those things you told me Vanessa. That's why I got so...jealous when you were all excited about teaming up with Adam. I mean, here I was breaking my back, so to speak, to make you happy and you were going to be focused on someone else and forget about me. I figured you wouldn't need me around anymore...so I found Mark and told him that I wanted to use his idea to spice up the match. I will admit though...I should've at least told you first instead of just blabbing it out like that in front of you when you and Adam just had a huge win. I just thought I was losing you...so I thought I might as well push you away so if I did leave, it'd be less painful for both of us."

I wiped the tears off of my face, but they were quickly replaced with fresh ones. "Shawn you don't understand, do you?"I asked for the second time. Shawn looked at me, and he too had tears in his eyes. "What don't I understand?"He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Shawn, no matter how much you could hurt me...you're still perfect. I love you Shawn. You're my hero, and you always will be. You'll never lose me. Not to anyone. As much as I love Mark, Jeff and even Adam...they aren't Michael Shawn Hickenbottom."I told him. "You said you hated me..."Shawn said.

"I didn't mean it..."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I-I-I was hurt...as selfish as it sounds...I wanted you to feel the hurt."

"I think I understand."

"Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...Can you ever forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you. You're my Mini Me."

I smiled weakly at the man that sat next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry too Nessa."He said. "You're forgiven Shawnie."I said quietly. "Permission to hug?"He asked. I chuckled softly and nodded. Shawn wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I hugged him back just as tightly. "I love you Shawn."I said. "I love you too Vanessa."Shawn replied.

***3rd Person POV***

**The arena was filled with loud boos as Raw's Interm General Manager and the Vice PResident of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis stood in the middle of the ring. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm doing out here before the closing of the show."He said, talking over the boos. "As you all know, Wrestlemania 28 is just two weeks away. I would just like to go over Raw's part in the Show of Shows. The Raw divas will compete in a divas battle royal for the Women's Championship. In that match will be the current Champion, Eve, The Glamazon Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Tamina, Melina, Maryse, and lastly, Vanessa. The next match Raw will have a part in is Randy Orton vs Christian vs CM Punk. Then, there will be an Inter Gender Tag Team Championship match with The Rated R Siblings, vs Dolph Ziggler and Brie Bella. Also, there will be a World HeavyWeight title match that includes both Raw and Smackdown Superstars. Those competing are Daniel Bryan, The Miz, Mark Henry, Chris Jericho, Jack Swagger, and Edge. Last but certainly not least, we have The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, vs The Undertaker in a Career vs The Streak match. However, there will be a twist to that match. I've come up with the best idea. There will be a special guest referee for that match. The referee I've chosen knows both men very well and will surely call it straight down the middle. Ladies and Gents, that person is none other than your beloved Vanessa."John said, leaving the audience in a stunned silence.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Jesus, you and Adam have some hardcore double duty."Amy said. Adam and I nodded. "We can handle it, can't we Addy?"I said. He nodded. "We'll just switch out a lot in our tag match. Easy as that."He said. I nodded in agreement, and I turned my attention back to the TV. "Last but certainly not least, we have The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, vs The Undertaker in a Career vs The Streak match. However, there will be a twist to that match. I've come up with the best idea. There will be a special guest referee for that match. The referee I've chosen knows both men very well and will surely call it straight down the middle."I heard John say. I rose a brow at John's figure on the screen. "He wouldn't dare."I heard Mark say. I threw him a confused look. "Who's gonna be the special ref Daddy?"I asked. Before Mark could reply, John himself did. "Ladies and Gents, that person is none other than your beloved Vanessa."He said. My jaw dropped, as did everyone else's around me. "WHAT?"I screeched.

**So hello :) This was a very emotional chapter for Shawn and Nessa. Very very emotional. John Laurinaitis is an idiot, as I'm sure you all know. This just proves it! So I recently celebrated my 16th birthday, and let me tell you, I had an awesome birthday! First, Nat made me the best present ever :D. I love her! Then, Oliver Phelps(who plays George Weasley), Tommy Dreamer, Natalya, and Jim Ross all told me happy birthday :DDDDD. It made me happy! But anywayssss, I hope you liked this, and review if you did!**

**Nat: I can't surprise you anymore. You know me too well...I dunno if that's good or bad haha. Adam would definitely be an awesome present. I certainly wouldn't mind unwrapping him ;). Ahaha what've you got against Kurt? They have great chemistry! Yes, you don't mess with Amy's Nessie. She'll kill you, preggo or not. You prolly wouldn't be able to stop me, but you can bet I'd be crying my ass off. Thank you Nattie :D.**

**Reina: Right? I did too. Shawn makes me emotional!**

**Rue: I kinda enjoy him. I already told you about my question ahah. his twitter is atTheShannonBrand! You should get a twitter! Twitter is awesome!**

**Love: I'm sorry...but they made up!**

**Mamasangel: It's all better though!**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Thaaaaanks :)**

**Boo: haha lazy! and they did!**

**Jiggly: Oh, so you're gonna be a constant reviewer? Sweet! Thank you dear!**

**Mellysaurus: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me :)**

**Cassie: She was just really really upset. Right, no one listens to Amy! Haha I was SO happy, I literally screamed when I heard his name. Right? Cole's getting less annoying and Idk what's goin' on!**


	81. Let's reminisce, shall we?

**"Photograph" by Nickelback**

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Chapter 81

March 23rd, 2012

1:20 PM

Jeff's House

"Ugh! You suck!"I complained at Jeff, who just laughed evily. "You're just mad because you're losing!"He told me. Jeff and I had decided to play a video game. Not just any video game, but WWE '12. I was actually in this, and I thought it was awesome being in a video game. Even cooler, was that Shawn and I were the IG Champs. To top it all off, one of the programmers that I had been nice to made a special copy for me that allowed divas to go against superstars. So I hope you could put the pieces together...Jeff and I were going against each other. And I was losing. Badly. Only because Jeff kept cheating. Everytime my character would get up, Jeff would somehow knock the controller out of my hands. Every fucking time. "I'm only losing because you keep fucking cheating!"I said. Jeff tsk'ed at me. "Such foul language coming out of such a pretty mouth. You really shouldn't curse so much my lovely Vanessa."Jeff retorted.

"It's my mouth, I can do whatever I want with it!"

"I can think of much better things to do with your mouth than curse."Jeff said, a smirk on his face.

"If you keep cheating, I'll be keeping my mouth to myself for a very long time."

Jeff seemed to be debating whether or not he wanted to contiue cheating. Meanwhile, he wasn't paying any attention at all to the game. I smirked as my character hit the Blackout on Jeff's character. As my character was pinning Jeff's he finally realized what was happening, but he had already lost. As Break started playing, I smirked at Jeff. "And Vanessa is the winner!"I declared happily. Jeff smirked at me. "You think you won?"He asked. I pointed at the screen that still showed my character in a victory pose. "I believe that's what the screen says dear."I said, giving him a smirk of my own. Next thing I knew, Jeff had me pinned down on the couch. "Who wins now?"He taunted. I chuckled. "I still do."I said, flipping us completely off of the couch and onto the floor. "I told you."I said. I leaned down closer to Jeff's face. "And before you even try changing our positions you do realize what happened the last time we did this?"I asked. Jeff chuckled and nodded. He sat up a little. "Of course I do. I believe it went a little something like this."He said, claiming my lips with his. I giggled and pulled away from him. "And then I believe Adam came in yelling at us."I said. Jeff laughed.

"What did he even say to you after you guys left? You never told me."

I tapped my chin in thought. "Let's see. I believe it was something along the lines of 'I'm going to tell Jay that you were making out with Jeff. He's the enemy, blah blah blah.' Meanwhile, while Adam was ranting I was thinking, 'Go ahead and tell Jay all you want, and while you're at it, tell him I enjoyed every second of the kiss.'"I said, making Jeff laugh again.

"And then I believe we had that tag match together the next week."

"And I ended up taking a chair shot for you, because I'm such a good person."

"Yeah that didn't earn me any brownie points with Adam. And I never told you to push me out of the way."

"I felt like I needed to push you out of the way. Besides, it did earn me our first date."I said with a wink.

"Ah I remember that. Well...most of it."

"Basically what happened was we both got wasted and passed out in your room."

"Then the very next morning I asked you to be my girlfriend. I wasn't gonna do it at first, but I'm happy I did."

"I'm glad you did too. Where would I be today without my Jeffers?"

"That's a very good question. However, where would I be today without you making my life so much more interesting?"

"What are you talking about, interesting? I'm drama. That's what I am."

Jeff laughed, and sat up further. Now I was sitting in his lap instead of just on top of him. "You're not drama."He told me. "I'm not drama? Jeff, the good majority of our relationship has been nothing but drama."I said. Jeff shrugged. "It hasn't been all you, you know. I caused quite a bit of the drama too. I mean, if I hadn't of gotten so jealous over nothing, we'd be married right now."Jeff said. I shrugged. "Jeff to me it doesn't matter if we're married or what. As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy."I said. "Do you wanna know something Vanessa?"Jeff asked. I nodded. Jeff brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You're the only thing I can't live without."He said. I couldn't help but smile. "Did you know that you somehow became the biggest part of my life?"I asked. Jeff shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. "Well you are. You somehow surpassed everyone. I spend more time with you than I do Adam. And I don't say that with regret. I love that you consume all my free time."I said, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."I replied. We kissed again, but this kiss was much sweeter. I found myself tangling my fingers in his multi-colored hair while I felt Jeff's hands resting on the small of my back underneath my shirt. That's when we heard the front door open. "PIXY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"Came Shannon's voice. Jeff and I pulled apart and groaned. "Shannon ruins the moment. Every fucking time."Jeff complained. "Such foul language coming out of such a pretty mouth."I said. Jeff chuckled. "You can't just steal what I say like that."He told me. I smirked. "I think I just did. What are you going to do about it?"I challenged. Jeff started to say something, but was cut off by Shannon. "Seriously you two? Can't you do that somewhere else?"He said.

"Shannon, you're in my house...telling me where I should do things with my girlfriend?"Jeff said. Shannon ignored Jeff and looked at me. "What are you doing today?"He asked me. I shrugged. "Not a damn thing. Why?"I asked. Shannon grinned. "Do you wanna do a radio guest spot today? One of my regulars at the tattoo parlor wanted me to ask you. He wants to interview you and I told him I'd ask you."Shannon said. "Um...depends..."I looked at Jeff. "Will I get in trouble?"I asked. Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Call Steph?"He suggested. I looked at Shannon. "If Steph says I can, I will."I told him. He smiled. "Yay!"He said. I reached in Jeff's pocket and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Steph's number. "Hey!"He complained. I put a finger up. "Shh, I'm on the phone."I told him. He rolled his eyes as I talked to Steph. After a short two minute conversation, Steph said I could do whatever I wanted as it was gaining both the company and myself publicity. "Okay Shan. I can do it."I told him. Shannon grinned. "C'mon then!"He exclaimed, grabbing my hand. So, he Jeff and myself made a trip down to some radio station.

***3rd Person POV***

**"What's up people welcome back to 103.9 The Bear. I am your host Reverend Rhyno and welcome to my Church of Rock! Ladies and Gentlemen I have a huge treat for you wrestling fans. Sitting across from me in this very room is none other than former WWE Women's Champion, Vanessa! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to come down here and talk to us."Rhyno said to the blonde. Vanessa grinned. "No problem! You should really be thanking Shannon though, because he told me you wanted me on your show."She said. Rhyno chuckled. "Shannon Moore, one of the greatest tattooers I've ever met. Damned good wrestler too."He said. Vanessa nodded in agreement. "Yes, Shannon is a very awesome person."**

**"How'd you meet Shannon?"**

**"Well, Jeff introduced us."**

**"Are we talking about your boytoy Jeff Hardy?"**

**Vanessa sighed, exasperated. "Yes, my boytoy. I dunno why everyone calls him that. But anyway, Jeff introduced us and we've been close friends ever since!"**

**"But how does that work? Him being in the 'rival company' so to speak?"**

**"It's simple as this. I love Shannon, he's one of my best friends. I'm not going to let the fact that he works for TNA stop me from being friends with him."**

**"Ahh I see. It's nice to know that the rivarly between your employers doesn't stop you from being friends. Butyou said one of your best friends? Who are the others you hang out with?"**

**"Well I mostly hang out with Lita aka Amy, Melina, Maryse, Good ole Tripsy, Hunter. I hang out with CM Punk a lot. The Miz, or as I call him Mikey, is a constant person in my life. Chris Jericho is too, who has the awesome band Fozzy by the way. Then there's Shawn and Mark, my father figures. And I'll get in trouble if I don't say anything about my big brother. I love him very much."**

**"Quick question, what happened to Lita? She just up and disappeared."**

**"Oh Amy's fine. She's just a bit pregnant. Adam kncocked her up and now she's got triplets inside her. They're due August 25th!"**

**"See, that's what I figured...but triplets? Wow!"**

**"Yupp! I'm so ecstatic! It's going to be awesome having nieces/nephews."**

**"Aren't your brother and Amy engaged?"**

**"They are! July 14th is the date."**

**"Man, you're just spilling everything aren't you?"**

**"Well I know everything. And you're asking! If they get mad at me, oh well. They'll get over it! I'm Vanessa and I'm awesome."**

**"You can definitely tell you hang out with The Miz."**

**"That's what everyone says."She said, chuckling.**

**"But anyway Vanessa, tell me about Vanessa."**

**"Well what do you want to know?"**

**"Um, favorite band?"**

**"That's tough. It's a tie between Three Days Grace and Motley Crue."**

**"Break is your entrance theme correct?"**

**"Yes! It's my favorite song!"**

**"I understand you've met Adam Gontier before?"**

**"I did and it was so amazing. I also met Chad Kroeger, the lead singer of Nickelback."**

**"Most celebrities hardly get this excited about meeting other celebs."**

**"Well, I'm not a celebrity!"Vanessa said giggling.**

**"Honey are you kiddin' me? You're like the most known Diva today. Everyone knows who you are."**

**"Really? I honestly didn't know that."Vanessa said, shrugging. "Fame doesn't mean much to me. As long as I get to do what I love, I don't care how popular I am."**

**"Well that's...different."**

**"I'm a different kind of person Rev."**

**"I can see that Vanessa. So moving on, tell me what inspires you?"**

**"My family and my fans. I'd be nowhere without my fans, and that's the god's honest truth. If they didn't semi like me, I wouldn't have a job."**

**"By your family, who do you mean? Your real family or your WWE Family?"**

**"My real family is my WWE Family, minus Shannon and Gil since they aren't in the WWE. Amy, Maryse, Melina, Mikey, Shawn, Chris, Hunter, Mark, Jeff, Adam, Shannon, Gil, and my mother mean so much to me. I'd do pretty much anything for them."**

**"It's a well known fact that Shawn Michaels is your idol. Care to share tidbits about your relationship?"**

**"Well Shawn and I actually just made up from a fight. I won't go into details, but it was a very mushy reconciliation. Shawn means the world to me. There's no one I hold higher with respect."**

**"I don't understand something though."**

**"What's that?"  
**

**"You're Canandian, right?"**

**"Yepp! That I am!"**

**"How can you love Shawn! Didn't he screw Bret?"**

**Vanessa sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I get asked this all the time. In my opinion, I don't care about the Montreal Screwjob. I've been a part of Shawn's Kliq since I was 2 years old and I wasn't gonna just jump on the Canada Hates Shawn bandwagon. Granted, I shouldn't been as vocal as I was about it. I got into quite a few fights when I was younger."**

**"I can respect that. About your childhood, how was it?"**

**"Well, it was very Adam, Jay, and Wrestling filled."**

**"Care to elaborate?"**

**"I would hang out with Adam, Jay and their friends. We would watch wrestling and I would follow Adam wherever he went. The coolest thing ever though, was the fact that if one of Adam's girlfriends was mean to me, he would dump them on the spot. His friends knew the same thing would happen to them too."**

**"So it sounds like Adam's life revolved around you as much as yours did him."**

**"Adam and I are inseparable. We're the best of friends. We're closer than two people could be and then some. I love my big brother with every fiber of my being. Our mom likes to say that we should've been twins, because of how identical we are. Looks and personality wise."**

**"You can definitely tell you're brother and sister. How's it feel to hold a Championship with your brother?"**

**"It's awesome Rev. Adam and I work so well together."**

**"That's true, you do. Moving on once more, tell me about your relationship with the Rainbow Haired Warrior. You two have had quite the ups and downs. I do seem to remember you leaving him for Christian..."**

**"I'm going to say straight up that was a storyline. All storyline. I don't care if I get in trouble for saying that. I would never leave Jeff for anyone."**

**"Okay, okay. But you guys were engaged once right? What happened to that?"**

**"We just...had a really huge fight and I broke it off."**

**"Some of the dirtsheets said it was because of CM Punk. Is that true?"**

**"Absolutely not. Phil had nothing to do with it. It was all us."**

**"But you're back together right?"**

**"Yeah we are. Our little break up didn't last very long. We're drawn to each other. I love him."Vanessa said fondly.**

**"Well isn't that adorable. You and Jeff do make a cute couple, I'll admit."**

**"That's what everyone says."**

**"Let's get on the topic of Wrestling. The Show of Shows is in under two weeks. You're on the card three times. That's mighty impressive for someone who hasn't been in the business a year."**

**"Well I had thought it was just gonna be me and Adam defending our titles, but then Laurinaitis put me in the Women's Championship battle royal. I'm not going to turn down a chance at getting my title back."**

**"You're also the Special Guest Referee in the Career Vs The Streak Match."**

**Vanessa got quiet.**

**"Vanessa? Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah...that's just the match I'd rather not be a part of."**

**"Why not? Your two father figures fighting it out! And you get to officiate!"**

**"But if Shawn happens to lose...he's done. I'm not ready for that. Shawn is what I base a lot of my life off of. If Shawn leaves, where does that leave me?"**

**"Probably very confused at what to do next."**

**"Exactly! And the very thought of Shawn retiring kills me. But if it's what he wants...I suppose I won't stand in his way."**

**"Shawn means that much to you?"**

**"You have no idea. Shawn Michaels is perfect to me Rev. All of my friends know it."**

**"I just sensed a huge change in atmosphere in this studio, so I think a subject change is in order. When do you think you're going to have children of your own?"**

**Unbeknowest to Vanessa and the Rev, Jeff Hardy's face just paled and he leaned in closer to the radio. Vanessa laughed. "I don't know. I guess whenever I get pregnant? I still want to do a lot in my career, but I won't object to leaving for a while to have a baby."**

**"Do you think babies are in yours and Jeff's future?"**

**Jeff leaned even closer to the radio. "Dude, back off! I won't be able to hear!"Shannon complained.**

**Vanessa chuckled lightly. "Well, I won't lie. I can see myself and Jeff having us a little family. A little kid running around with outrageously colored hair like its daddy."Vanessa said, laughing. "Have you and Jeff talked about starting a family?"Rhyno asked. Vanessa shook her head. "No, not really. But that doesn't mean we won't ever. We just are enjoying each other right now. When we're ready for a family, we'll have one. Simple as that."She said. Then she laughed. "Where ever Adam is right now, he just felt an urge to kill Jeff and doesn't know why."**

**Meanwhile in the car Jeff's cell phone started ringing. It was Adam.**

**"Well Vanessa, thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it. Is there any song you'd like to request before you go?"Rhyno said. Vanessa grinned. "No problem! Let me know when you want me on here again, and I'll be here! Think you could play Welcome to the Jungle? I haven't heard a good Guns N Roses song in forever."Rhyno nodded and they said their goodbyes. After they went off the air, he started Welcome to the Jungle.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"So this was the first in depth interview I ever had."I said with a chuckle. Rhyno laughed. "Well I had to know everything! You're very good with interviews!"He told me. I grinned. "Well thank you. I suppose I should go though. I bet Jeff and Shannon have comments."I joked. We laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you Vanessa. Best of luck to you at Wrestlemania."He said, extending me his hand. I shook it and smiled. "Best of luck to you too. Preach the Rock Gospel!"I told him. He smirked. "Hey that's good. I'm stealing it!"He stated. I laughed. "Go for it." I said. As I walked out of the stupid I decided I liked Revernd Rhyno and his Church of Rock.

_So hello! My author note is in Italics cuz I got tired of BOLD! Are all you happy? This is a long chapter! A very long interview too...Whew! So I had a huge case of writer's block but the song above snapped me out of it! Yay for Nickelback! But let's see what is there to rant about. Shawn on Raw made me so damn happy, you can't even know! I was screaming at Shawn to Kick Hunter in the face when he was gettin' lippy haha. Um what else...Oh! A good friend of mine started her own story! I've read it and I love it so far! It's called "I Ain't No Damn Diva" and it's by Topropeflyer. I love it! Oh, since I'm plugging people, go read "The Fire Still Burns" but Nat-Nat 360. You will love that too! If you want me to read any of your stories just tell me and I'll check it out! Review please?_

_Cassie:Thank you, thank you! And Laurinaitis is a fuckface._

_Rue!: Hello you! I advertised for you :D. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this too!_

_Boo: Thanks hon! I feel bad for Zack! You were right about Eve!_

_Jiggly: Thanks!_

_IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Haha good ole Jeffy! Yes, he does! And yay!_

_Love: Aww, I'm sorry..._

_Mamasangel: Thanks so much! I had hoped it would be good._

_Melly: Yay! Here's another chapter for you!_

_Nat!:I advertised for you too! Haha. I will eventually surprise you one day. Everyone should love Jeff :D. He's the bestestestestest! Haha. Yes I went with it. Like I told you! haha. Awwwww thanks Nattie! I don't want you to cry though! and it was from the heart! Haha, maybe he will, maybe he won't? Love you!_

_Reina: Here's a non sad chapter! :DDDD_


	82. Shannon, Eve, and I don't think so

Chapter 82

March 26th, 2012

8:45 PM

Monday Night Raw

"Vanessa Isabelle Copeland!"A very irritated Mike Mizanin yelled. Vanessa giggled and watched Mike walk, stomping would work too, into the cafeteria. Adam and Jeff looked over at Vanessa with confused looks. Meanwhile, Amy just giggled like a school girl. "What'd you do to Mike?"The men chorused. Vanessa smirked. "Oh nothing...I made a Twitter today, and I tweeted something about Mikey."She replied, still giggling. Adam and Jeff looked at Amy, who was now laughing. "I take it you saw what she tweeted?"Adam asked. Amy nodded and got her phone out. "Here, look at it!"SHe said, handing them her phone. Jeff took it first and started laughing too. Then he handed it to Adam, who also laughed when he read it.

_Pixy: Watching last week's Raw...anyone ever notice that __**at**__mikethemiz has some serious #mantit?_

The foursome was still laughing when a flustered Mike reached them. He glared at Vanessa, who just looked up at him with an amused expression. "Are you fucking serious? Man tit? Really Vanessa?"Mike half yelled. Vanessa just snickered. Mike grabbed his phone out of his pocket and shoved it in her face. "Do you see what's trending right now?"Mike asked. Vanessa looked at the screen and started laughing all over again. "Miz's mantit!"She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. The other three started laughing just as hard as Vanessa. "What the fuck Vanessa! I thought we were best friends?"He said. Vanessa fought to control her laughter. "We are. It was just something I noticed. I give you one free insult to tweet to your followers."She said, still giggling. Mike shook his head.

"No, that's not fair. You know as soon as I do, that,"He said, pointing at Jeff. "Will attack me. I'm not stupid!"

Vanessa finally was able to quit giggling. "I won't let him. Go ahead and tweet something about me."She told shook his head again. "No, because I'm mature. Unlike you."He said. Vanessa smiled. "I pride myself in my immaturity."She replied. Mike rolled his eyes. "You know what you are? A bitch."He said. Vanessa just grinned and nodded. Adam, however, well he felt the need to play the big brother role. "Hey bro, that's my sister. You can't call her a bitch."Adam said standing up to his full height. Mike groaned. "Whatever. I'm leaving before I get beaten up."He stated, and turned around to walk out of the cafeteria. Vanessa was still grinning. "Jeff?"She said. Jeff looked over at his girlfriend. "Yeah Ness?"

"I'm leaving you for Twitter."

"Thanks for the heads up babe."

"Any time hon."

As the foursome grew into a comfortable silence, none other than Zack Ryder walked into the cafeteria. Vanessa grinned widely at the sight of the man. "Why do you enjoy Zack Ryder so much?"Adam asked. "Because, he's my favorite right now that isn't in our immeadite group! Plus he's Zack freaking Ryder!"She replied, before running off to greet the Broski. "Hey Zack!"She said, walking up to him. Zack grinned at Vanessa. "What's up Nessa?"He greeted. "Not much, it's good to see you back! How you feelin?"She asked. Zack shrugged. "Eh, I'm fine for the most part. Just really feel like getting even ya know?"Zack said, referring to Eve's betrayal and the fact that Eve hooked up with Dolph Ziggler (which Vickie had been none too happy about). Vanessa gave him a smile. "You know, if you ever need anyone to beat her up for you, I'd gladly do it! For free too!"She told him. Zack chuckled, but stopped mid-chuckle. An idea just came to him. "Hey, if you're up for it maybe I could talk Johnny Ace into giving us a match with her and the weirdo."Zack suggested. Vanessa shrugged. "Sure, why not? Adam and I don't have anything to do tonight but a promo with Nattie and Mason. Bout it. Although, Johnny doesn't really like us Zack, I don't know if he'll give you the match."She said.

"Eh, he's all for what helps him keep his job these days. He'll give it to us. The fans love us."

"Well you go talk to him, and keep me posted. Tweet me!"

"You have a twitter now?"

"I do! And I love it! Mikey's upset with me though, cuz I said he had man tit and it trended for a while."

"That is hilarious. What's your username? I'll follow you!"

"It's Pixy. That's it. I figured I'd make Shannon happy and use his nickname for me."

"Did someone say my name?"A North Carolina accent asked. Vanessa felt herself grin as she turned around to face Shannon Moore. "Shanny!"She said happily, hugging him. Shannon hugged her back, laughing. "Well, I'll let you two be all buddy buddy. I'll tweet you Vanessa!"Zack said, walking away. After waving bye, she quickly turned back to Shannon. "What are you doing here? Are you even allowed?"She asked. Shannon chuckled. "Pixy, sweetie, we've been through this before. I do what I want. They know better than to fire me."He reassured her. "Plus, I want to have a talk with this Miz character. I need to assert my claim on you. I'm the male best friend. He's not." Vanessa giggled. "Whatever Shanny. Did you see Jeff yet?"She asked. Shannon shook his head.

"No, but I've seen Adam and Amy."

"That's weird...he was with them when I came over to see Zack..."Vanessa said

"Well why don't we go ask Adam and Amy where he went?"

"Good idea..."

The two quickly walked over to the couple that sat at the table. "Where'd Jeff go?"Vanessa asked. Amy pointed to a vending machine on the other side of the cafeteria. "He went to get Skittles. However, Eve walked over there and is talking to him. I tried to kill her but Adam wouldn't let me, he said you'd take care of it because it's probably nothing."Amy reported. Vanessa looked where Amy was pointing and instantly saw Jeff's colorful hair. Eve was indeed talking to him, but the look on her face said she wanted more than just casual conversation. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Eve. "Oh _hell _no."She said, and started making her way over there. "Ooh there's gonna be a fight! Let's go watch!"Amy said, clapping happily and following her best friend. Adam and Shannon followed too. "Nessa, remember if you get in another fight, you'll get suspended. Don't do this this close to 'Mania."Adam warned. "I'm just gonna scream at her. Nothing big."Vanessa growled.

***Jeff's POV***

I was just getting some skittles, minding my own business, when Eve decided to show up. I groaned internally. "Hey Jeff."She said in an obvious flirty way. I groaned again. Damn it. "Hello Eve."I responded, and pressed the buttons on the machine to get my Skittles. That's all I wanted right now was some damn Skittles, not to be hit on. "So whatcha doin' later after the show?"She asked me. Why the hell was this machine being so slow? "Probably gonna spend some time with Vanessa. You know, my girlfriend."I replied in a bored tone. Eve smiled sweetly. "Well, I think you'd have a lot more fun if you came out with me tonight. I know this great club in town. We could go there tonight."Eve suggested. "No."I said. She giggled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

"Eve, I'm in a perfectly happy relationship. Back off please."

"What Vanessa doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I know how it feels to be cheated on. I wouldn't ever do that to someone."

"It's not cheating unless someone finds out."She said suggestively.

"Eve, I'm seriously not interested."

"Come on. Just a few drinks, some dancing, and we'll go from there!"

"No, Eve."

"But Jeffy!"She whined, placing a hand on my arm. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed a very pissed off Vanessa making her way over here. I'd never seen a jealous Vanessa before...this could be very interesting. I turned back to Eve. "For the last time Eve. No. And don't call me Jeffy. Only Vanessa can call me that."I told her. She narrowed her eyes a little, but didn't remove her hand. "What's so damn special about Vanessa? Everyone loves her, and I can't see why! She's a bitch!"Eve said. Then she did something totally unexpected. She got extremely close. "Besides, I'm sure I could show you a much better time."She whispered huskily. My immeadiate reaction was to put my hands up defensively. As soon as I did, Vanessa reached us. "I didn't do anything!"I told her quickly. Vanessa growled, literally growled, at Eve. "I know you didn't Jeff. It was all this bitch right here."She said, pushing her way inbetween Eve and I. "What the fuck do you think you're doing flirting with _my_ man?" Vanessa asked, viciously stabbing Eve in the chest with her finger. Whoa.

Eve just rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot..."I was just telling him I could show him a much better time than you could."She said. Vanessa growled again. "Let's get something straight here bitch. Jeff Hardy is mine. He's been mine since the day I stepped foot in this company. I'll be damned if I let some floosy try to take him away from me. I didn't let Adam take me away from him so I sure as hell won't let you. The next time I see you talking to my boyfriend again, I'll kick your scrawny, fake ass. You got that skank?"Vanessa said, dangerously close to Eve's face. Vanessa had poked her in the chest with each sentence too. Eve glared her hardest at Vanessa.

"Newsflash, if I really wanted your man, I could have him."

"I'd really like to see you try to steal him away from me. If you so much as touch him again, I'll rip your arm off."

"Please."

"I've already kicked your ass once, do you really want me to do it again?"

"Whatever, you did not win that fight."

"That's why you're the one that walked away with bruises and missing hair. Well, extensions."

"You're such a whore!"

"I'm the whore?"Vanessa asked, eyesbrows raised. "I'm not over here hitting on someone else's boyfriend for God sakes! I'm also not the one who made out with Cena! The only thing that's keeping me from tearing into you right now is the fact that my first Wrestlemania is Sunday and I don't want to waste it on your stupid ass! So let's make sure we understand each other. After Sunday, if you flirt with my boyfriend again, I'll kick your motherfucking ass."Vanessa told her. Eve didn't reply, just glared. Vanessa pushed her roughly. "Now get out of my sight before I decide against it."She demanded. Surprisingly, she left. As soon as she was out of Vanessa's sight, she turned back to me. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"I asked her. She breathed out a chuckle. "Thanks. I'm sure you've noticed I love you too."She said. I pulled her close. "Oh yeah."I said and proceeded to kiss her, despite Adam's groans of disapproval. When we pulled away, Shannon grinned at her. "What's the grin for Shan?"She asked. Shannon showed us his phone that was on Twitter.

_ZackRyder: So big news! __**at**__Pixy and I have a tag match against Eve and Ziggles tonight! #WWWYKI_

I don't think I've ever seen Vanessa grin wider.

**So hi! I don't have much to say here, cuz I'm hurrying to finish this cuz Rue and I...ahaha. Well I'll just leave it at that kay? Umm...Cena on Raw made me a believer. Team Cena for now. Uh...Eve is a whore. Just thought I'd share. So...nothing else goes here? Review? It'd make meh smile! OH! ALSO! There will be 3, you heard me THREE more chapters. I'm ending it on Chapter 85. Just thought I'd share that.**

**Boo: Thank you! Haha. And I miss him too! But see, he's in here!**

**Jiggly: Thanks!**

**Mamasangel: Aww! Yay!**

**IlurvesJeffAndMattHardy: :)**

**Nat: Haha yes we all do. You're welcome! Haha they were always on the couch, that's usually where you play games at! Nope, no sex today! Shanny's gotta ruin it! He's a cockblock XD. THank you Natties! Of course he had to get curious! And you know why Adam called! Love you!**

**Rue: Thank you dude! And yes, I did. I remember you talking about it haha. Shannon will be in the next chapter too, so don't worry. I love your story so much bro. And Shannon's in it a lot earlier than you orginally had, but I'm not complaining! :D**

**Reina: Thank you Miss Reina :)**

**Cassie: Rev. Rhyno is a real person in my town haha. I've met him he's freaking hilarious! They'll have kids when I say soo XD I loved Shawn's promo as ALWAYS! It made me sad too, so I understand. And that song snapped me out of my writers block!**

**Melly: Thank you Melly!**


	83. Payback, TNA, and Tweets

Chapter 83

March 26th, 2012

10:05 PM

Monday Night Raw

_Oh radio, tell me everything you know_

_I like to sing with the radio_

_I like to play it real loud_

_I like to drive with the top down_

_Rollin' like thunder, always drawing a crowd_

_Every babe's gonna want a piece of me, yeah_

_I stare into the mirror_

_I like the things I see_

_Oh radio, tell me everything you know_

_I will believe your every word, just tell me so_

_I see the look in their eyes_

_I see there's something in their lies, lies, lies,_

_oh lies, oh lies, in the lies_

**The WWE Universe cheered loudly as Zack Ryder entered the arena for the first time in over 2 months. He stood at the top of the stage with a huge grin on his face. It was quite obvious he was ecstatic to be back. Instead of walking down to the ring, he waited at the stage. As soon as the opening to "Break" began playing, the audience knew why he had waited. Zack's partner for the night, Vanessa walked out onto the stage to join him. He grinned at the shirt she had on. Just a plain white tank top, but it had the famous "#WWWYKI" on it. Vanessa and Zack walked down the ramp together, smiles on their faces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the team of Zack Ryder and one half of the IG Tag Team Champions, Vanessa!"Lillian announced as the duo slid in the ring. The smiles were wiped off of their faces however, when Eve and Dolph entered.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, the team of Eve Torres and Dolph Ziggler!"**

**The match began and Zack quickly started working on Ziggler. For being gone as long as he had, Zack seemed to be better than ever. He definitely had the upper hand in the match. That was until he tagged out. Zack walked over to Vanessa and tagged her in. "Have fun!"He told her. Vanessa smirked. "I'm gonna have lots of fun Zacky. Don't worry."She replied, stepping into the ring. She stood toe to toe with Eve in the middle. "Are you really going to over react this bad just because you're so afraid of losing your man?"Eve asked, beginning to circle Vanessa. "Do you have that low of self-esteem?"Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for not wanting my boyfriend to get some sort of a disease."She replied. Eve stopped circling her and glared. "I don't have any diseases!"**

**"You're a hoski though, so you must have some."**

**Vanessa's head snapped to the left from the impact of the slap Eve had just dealt her. Vanessa rubbed the reddening spot on her cheek and looked at Eve. "Remember what I told you last time I beat the shit out of you?"She asked. Eve just smirked and shrugged. "I don't bitch fight. I fist fight."Vanessa said, launching herself onto Eve. Vanessa sat on top of her, with a handful a hair, and punched her in the face many times. Once she felt she'd done enough damage, she let Eve stand up. While Eve was trying to regain her composure, Vanessa grabbed her by her hair, dragged her over to the turnbuckle and smashed her face into it. She pushed Eve a little ways away, and hopped up onto the turnbuckle. She wrapped her legs around Eve's neck and performed a huricarana. Eve fell a little ways away from the turnbuckle, so Vanessa simply waited in the corner. "It's Spear time broskis!"Zack yelled. Vanessa chuckled. She hadn't been thinking abotu a spear, but why the hell not? She got into the Spear position as Eve was struggling to stand. As soon as she did, she was hit with the spear. "That's for messing with Zack's heart you whore!"Vanessa yelled at her. The grin on Zack's face was huge as he heard those words. Vanessa turned to Zack. "Do you want me to finish this?"She asked. "Go for it broette!"He said. Vanessa nodded, and helped Eve up. As soon as she was standing, the Blackout happened. Vanessa quickly covered her for the pin. Just as the ref was about to slap the mat for the last time, Doplh ran over and yanked Vanessa off of Eve. "Are you serious bro?"She yelled at him. Vanessa didn't even give him time to reply and just superkicked him. With Dolph taken care of she went for the pin again. This time, she was successful in pinning Eve. The arena was soon filled with Adam Gontier's voice. Vanessa and Zack high-fived and just to make Zack happy, she fist pumped with him. The two walked back to the gorilla, smiles on their faces.**

***Vanessa's POV***

"Thanks for that Vanessa. You're definitely gonna be the broski of the week!"Zack said when we got past the curtain. I grinned and chuckled. "No problem Zack. I'd be honored to be the Broski of the week."I said. Zack chuckled and pulled me into a one armed hug. "I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"Mikey yelled. Zack and I looked at each other. "Sounds like you got drama. I'll let you deal with that."He said, and walked away. I cautiously walked into the family locker room. Shannon and Mikey were arguing. Nice. "What are you two fighting about?"I asked. They looked at me. "Tell him I'm your best friend!"They said at the same time. They were aruging over me?

"Guys, you're both my male best friends."I said.

"There can only be one!"Mikey said.

"Okay then. Then I pick neither of you."I said.

"What?"They choursed.

"I love you both the same. I can't choose. If you make me choose, I'll choose neither of you."

Shannon walked over to me, and grabbed me by the arm. "You're mine. Simple as that."He said. Mikey then walked over and grabbed my other arm. "No. She's mine! Tell him Pearl!"He said. I groaned. "Pixy tell this loser that I'm way better than him!"Shannon told me. I groaned again. "Someone...help."I pleaded. Chris stood up, and walked over to us. He picked me up bridal style. "You both are wrong. She's not yours."He said. "Oh? Then whose is she?"They asked. Chris put me in Jeff's lap. "She's Jeff's, duh."He said. I nodded quickly. "Yes. I'm Jeff's."I said, hoping this would stop the arguing. It did not. "Of course you're Jeff's! We mean best friend wise!"Mikey said. I sighed. "Jeff make them stop!"I pleaded. "Why don't you go tell Mark to do something? They're terrified of him!"Jeff suggested. I grinned at him. "That's why I love you."I said. He winked and I looked over to Mark. "Daddy! Shannon and Mikey are being stupid! Will you destroy them for me?"I asked loudly. Both of the men looked at me, then at Mark who nodded and stood up. "I think I can share, what about you Mike?"Shannon said quickly. Mikey nodded. "I think I can share too."He said. I grinned. "I'm glad you can see reason."

***Later that night***

Just as everyone was going to their rooms, Shannon stopped me from going into mine and Jeff's. "Vanessa, I have a question for you."He said. I smiled. "What's on your mind Shan?"I asked. "Do you wanna go with me to the TNA Taping tomorrow? PLease say yes! I need to show my best friend off!"He said. I bit my lip. "I dunno Shan...I might get yelled at for that. Especially this close to Wrestlemania."I said. Shannon put on the best puppy dog face he could. I sighed. "Fine Shan...if I get fired for this, I'm going to kill you."I told him. He grinned, and hugged me tightly. "They won't fire you for visiting your best friend!"He said. "ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS!"Mikey yelled from down the hall. Shannon just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just meet me in the lobby at 3, and we can drive to the next town."He said. I nodded. "Alright, but I really need to be back by Wednesday. We have to fly out to Florida and do a shit load of Wrestlemania things."I told him. Shannon nodded. "I can do that!"He replied. I nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow Shanny."I said, walking into the room.

"What'd you agree to?"Jeff asked. I sighed. "Shannon wants me to go to a TNA taping to watch him Wrestle."I said. Jeff laughed. "Nice."He said. I sighed again. "Thanks. Now I'll probably get fired..."I said. Jeff shook his head. "Nah. They'll just think you're trying to jump ship and will do anything to make sure you stay in the WWE. I know, it's happened with me before."He said. I laughed. "But sweetie, you did go to TNA. for like 3 years."I reminded him. He shrugged. "Eh, it's not that big of a deal."Jeff replied. "You won't jump ship. You love this company way too much."He told me. I nodded. I really did love the WWE. "I do..."I said, yawning. "Okay, I declare it bedtime."I told Jeff, who just laughed. We got under the covers and I took my usual position with stealing all of Jeff's heat. That's when a thought hit me. TNA meant wrestlers from TNA, and that meant AJ...

***TNA Taping***

To say I felt uncomfortable being backstage at TNA, would be a huge understatement. I knew absolutely no one but Shannon, and it seemed like everyone knew I was from the rival company. Thus, I got a shit ton of dirty looks. Mostly from the wreslters. I just was pretty much ignored by the Knockouts. "Is that Vanessa?"A woman's voice said. I turned and saw Mickie James walking towards me. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"She said, giving me a hug. "Um, I'm fine. I haven't seen you either Mickie. How are you?"I replied. At least someone was going to be nice. "I've been amazing! I'm the Knockouts Champion! How could I not be awesome?"She said, giggling. "What are you doing here sweetie?" I sighed. "Shannon dragged me here."I said. She laughed. "That Shannon is just terrible!"She said. "So Wrestlemania's comin up Sunday! I see you're on the card three times!"She said, completely changing the subject. I nodded. That's how most of our conversation went. She would talk, and I would nod at the appropriate time. I didn't mind, I was just thankful I had someone to talk to. "Vanessa?"A southern drawl said. I could've died. 'Fuck...'I thought as I turned around. "Hey AJ."I said a bit nervously.

"Oh my gosh, you know each other?"Mickie asked.

"Yeah, we met at Shannon's Christmas party."AJ answered. Then he turned back to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"He asked. Being as stupid as I am, I nodded. "I'll be right back Micks."I said. She gave me a coy smile, and nodded. "Okay. You two have fun!"She said, an obvious double meaning. Not helping! I wanted to yell at her. She walked away, leaving AJ and I alone. "So..."I started. "Why did you just suddenly start ignoring me?"He asked. I rubbed my neck and shrugged. "I just got really busy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."I said, making up an excuse. AJ seemed to accept that. "So, what are you doing later?"He asked me. I started to make up yet another excuse, when my phone started to ring, playing Jeff's ringtone. "Hang on real quick."I said. AJ nodded, and I answered my phone. "Hey."I said. "So I just realized something. You're going to run into AJ."Jeff said. "Already did."I replied. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's standing right in front of me."

"Give him the phone."

"Jeff. Don't."I said, making AJ give me a weird look.

"Just give him the phone Vanessa."

I groaned, but handed the phone to AJ. "Jeff wants to talk to you."I said. He nodded and took the phone from me. "Hi Jeff."He said. AJ listened for a while. "Oh, I see."Was all I could hear. "Okay, thanks for telling me man. Here's Vanessa."He handed me my phone back. "What'd you say to him?"I asked.

"I just told him that we made up and got back together, so he shouldn't try anything. That's all."

"Okay...anyways, I should go. Shannon's match is in 5 minutes and he'll choke me if I don't watch it."

"Alright Pepper. I'll see you in Florida?"

"Of course."

"I love you Pepper."

"I love you too Skittles."I said, and we hung up. "So...wanna watch Shannon's match with me?"I asked, trying to be nice. Just because I didn't want to date him doesn't mean I didn't like AJ. He smiled. "Sure."He said. He and I walked to Shannon's locker room, and we watched his match together.

**&^*)^&(Random, I know)**

Shannon walked into his locker room, grinning. "I won!"He said happily. I nodded and hugged him, despite the sweat. "Congratz Shanny!"I said. Shannon smirked. "It's cuz you're here. You must be a good luck charm. You're coming to every taping now."He told me. I laughed nervously. "Um Shan, as much as I'd love to, I think Vince would kill me."I told him. "Oh that's right. You're one of the WWE's so called Divas. Pathetic."The voice of one of TNA's top stars, Bobby Roode said. I looked over Shannon and saw him standing in the doorway. "Shannon, why are you even friends with this chick? She's in the enemy company."Bobby continued. "I like Vanessa. She's my best friend."Shannon replied. Bobby rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's likable about her. I've seen her on TV. She seems like another one of the bimbos."

"I am not a bimbo. Don't even insinuate that I am."I said.

"Please. You're a WWE Diva. How could you not be?"

"Because unlike most of the Divas, I don't prance around in teensy tiny outfits and have one minute matches. I actually have matches that are sometimes longer than the men's. Have you seen what I've done to Kelly Kelly?"I said.

"Another thing about WWE, is you can tell it's fake. I mean, seriously."

"Wanna talk about fake? Look at the matches in TNA, then compare them to WWE. At least we have better quality. Besides, barely any of our matches are planned anymore. And all of mine, are real. I don't do the fake shit. No offence to you Shannon. I love you and respect you."

"You're so stupid. I can tell you're a natural blonde."

"Me being blonde has nothing to do anything."

"Whatever."

"See, I hate it when people can't come up with a decent argument anymore! It's always whatever, and yeah right! You can just go away with that shit!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"Bobby asked, now towering over me.

"I think I'm Vanessa. A WWE Diva that's way more popular than you are even as one of your company's best!"

"Why the hell are you even backstage at my show?"

"I'm here to support Shannon. Simple as that."

"Get out of here."

"Fine. No problem."

"Then get to stepping out of here."

"Come on Vanessa. Let's go before you hurt someone."Shannon said, grabbing my upper arm. "Ha! Her hurt someone? That's funny!"Bobby said. I glared at him. "You're so lucky Wrestlemania is Sunday and I don't want to get in trouble!"I yelled at him as Shannon dragged me out. I hmph'ed and turned to Shannon. "I'm sorry if I just embarassed you."I told him as we walked in the parking lot. "It's fine. Bobby's a bit of an asshole. He had it comin."He replied. I half smiled. "Love you Shanny."I said. Shannon chuckled. "I love you too Pixy."He said. I smiled fully. "Good. You should."I said, climbing into the passenger side of the car. I quickly checked my twitter and discovered I had a bunch of tweets. "Well shit..."I said. "Got a lot of tweets?"Shannon asked, starting the car. I nodded. "Say you're going to be answering the first 5 or so questions you get. That should be entertaining for you."He told me I nodded and tweeted: _Pixy: Gonna answer the first 3 questions I get. Tweet away my frisky pidgeons!_

Within 5 minutes I had hundreds of questions. Holy shit. "Let's see. From RhiRhi123: What is your favorite match?"I read aloud. I smiled. That was easy. _Pixy: RhiRhi123 , my fav match is definitely ShawnMichaels vs BretHart WM 12! Come on, that was easy!_ I replied. "You have no idea how happy you're making the people you reply to right now."Shannon told me. I rose a brow at him. "Well you are. I had this one girl tell me she started to hyperventilate when she saw I replied to her."He told me. I laughed and looked back to twitter. "from JustinAlva: Would you ever date a fan?"I read. Shannon laughed. "Someone's got an admirer." I shook my head and laughed too. _Pixy: JustinAlva Perhaps! But I'm kinda datin' JEFFHARDYBRAND so...I wouldn't date a fan right now._ I replied. "I just realized something. Why does Jeff rebel against spaces in his tweets?"I asked Shannon. He shrugged. "He's odd."Was his reply. I nodded in agreement. "From IAmJericho: When are you gonna visit me? I DEMAND TO SEE MORE OF MY VIC!" I laughed at Chris' tweet. _Pixy: IAmJericho Dude cool your #mantits! I'll see you tomorrw stupid! Quit taking valuable space in my TimeLine up!_ I said. Chris tweeted back seconds later.

_IAmJericho: Did you all know that Pixy is a very very mean person? Yepp. She's a bitch._

Oh Chris wanted to fight me.

_Pixy: IAmJericho is just mad that his tits are bigger than mine!_

_IAmJericho: Pixy I DONT HAVE TITS! mikethemiz does!_

_mikethemiz: IAmJericho Pixy I don't have tits either! Knock this off you guys! Seriously! Be mature!_

_Pixy: IAmJericho I think we pissed mikethemiz off. _

_IAmJericho: Pixy I think we did too. Oh well. mikethemiz will get over it. #HesAbitchAnyway_

_Pixy: IAmJericho Agreed._

_AmyDumas: IAmJericho and Pixy. You both are soooo mean to mikethemiz. I love it. Adam says to stop being mean Nessie._

_Pixy: AmyDumas Tell Adam to shut up!_

_AmyDumas: Pixy Done. He said you're gonna get it tomorrow._

_Pixy: AmyDumas #BringItOnBro!_

_IAmJericho: Pixy That's funny because you said bring it on bro and Adam really is your brother! LOL!_

_Pixy: Wow...IAmJericho you give us blondes a bad name._

_IAmJericho: Pixy Shut up assclown._

_Pixy: IAmJericho So touchy...anyway Imma get off here now. TheShannonBrand is getting annoyed that I'm ignoring him._

_IAmJericho: Pixy Love you chick!_

_Pixy: IAmJericho Love you too Chrissyboo!_

Once again, I loved Twitter.

**Hey! So what's up? I hope you all liked this! Only two more chapters left! They will be wrestlemania ones too! So I really don't have much to say except that Jeff should really use spaces in his tweets. It bugs me...Review!**

**Rue: Haha I know I did. Thanks bro! Eve is like as big a whore as Kelly now! #**

**Reina: Join the club!**

**Love: THANKS! :DDD**

**IlurvesJeffandMatthardy: I know!**

**Jiggly: Yay :D**

**Boo: Haha yes Zack! **

**Cassie: Haha I figured that'd make someone laugh! Aww I'm happy you'd rather read this than school work! Yes, two chapters now! Don't worry there shall be a sequel! And I'm Team Cena, only cuz I agree w/ what he says!**

**Nattiekins: How would you use cock block? Haha. You know you laughed at his mat tit! You KNOW YOU DID. Amy's ginormous tummy will be adressed next chapter! Shannon is very hilarious! See, I told you I was gonna make the hoski do it! Hahahahahahaha no hoskis have diseases!**

**Melly: Haha I'm sorry Melly! But I'm glad you laughed :DDD**


	84. I forgive you, and the Show of Shows

**"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi**

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud _

_;_

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

_;_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks _

_;_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life _

_;_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

_;_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_;_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

Chapter 84

March 31st, 2012

6:45 PM

Vanessa's hotel room

"I'm going to cry. I look so fucking fat!"Amy complained. I groaned. "Amy, you're pregnant. With triplets! You're not fat sweetheart."I reassured her. She shook her head. "No. I look like a big black whale!"She said. "Amy. Stop it. You're gorgeous. Get over it."I told her. She glared at me, but I ignored her. "Now come here so I can talk to my babies."I ordered. She rolled her eyes this time, but walked over to me anyway. I smiled and placed my hand on her huge tummy. "How are you today my lovelies? Is Mommy feeding you right? Is she eating enough for all of you?"I said to them. Amy let out a giggle. She loved it when me or Adam talked to the babies. My eyes widened as I felt a little kick on my hand. "Oh. My. God. One of them just kicked."I said. Amy laughed. "Yeah, I know. I could feel it."She said. "You should've seen Adam last night. One of them kicked him when he was laying on my belly. I've never seen him look so happy in my entire life."I giggled. "My babies are getting so big. Only five more months!"I said groaned. "I'm not looking forward to the birth. It's gonna hurt."

"You could always use the epidural."

"Nah. Adam and I decided on a natural birth."

"Oh I see. So anyway, you still look beautiful Amy."

"No I don't."

"I'd do you. And you know I have high standards."I told her, making her laugh. "Well good to know my completely straight best friend would have sex with me. Maybe I do look good after all."She said. I grinned. "There you go Amy baby!"I said, standing up. "Now that we've confirmed you're still sexy as hell, I must put on my dress and get ready too."I told her, walking over to where my dress was hanging in the bathroom. "You know, if the Hall of Fame wasn't such a huge deal, I wouldn't bother wearing a dress. But I wanna look presentable."I said, pulling the bag off of the dress. Amy walked up beside me and smirked. "Jeff's going to go crazy when he sees you in that. Come to think of it, with how low cut it is, Adam will too. It's classy low cut though. I like the color. It goes with your personality."She commented. My dress loked like Jeff's hair. Rainbow. It had a thousand different colors, but they meshed so nicely together. It was floor length, and like Amy said it was kinda low cut. I personally loved it. Melly and I had gone shopping the other day and we found this. I fell in love. "This is one of the only dresses I'll ever wear. I love it."I told Amy. She giggled. "Well put it on! I wanna see what you look like in it!"She demanded. I nodded and shedded my jeans and t-shirt, then slipped the dress on. "Zip me?"I asked Amy. She did the zipper, and I twirled around. "How do I look?"I asked.

"I'd do you."She replied.

She and I laughed together. "Okay, okay. What should I do with my everything else?"I asked. She contemplated that for a second. "Nothing. You're gorgeous already."She told me. I nodded. "Okay then. What shall we do in the meantime? We have like an hour to kill..."Amy tapped her chin in thought. "Well, we could have the girls come over."She suggested. I nodded. "I like that! Call them!"I demanded. It had been decided that all the couples in our little family would not be sharing a room tonight, as Wrestlemania was tomorrow. Amy and I were sharing a room, Maryse and Melina were sharing a room, Adam and Jeff were sharing a room, Mike and Chris were sharing, Phil had his own room. The only couple that were sharing was Randy and Sam, only because they had Alannah. While Amy was calling Melina, I got a text from Adam. _-Come to mine and Jeff's room real quick.-_ Is what it said. "Ames, I'll be right back. Adam needs me for some reason."I said, showing her the text. She nodded and I walked out of the room, barefoot. I was just going to Adam's right? When I reached Adam and Jeff's room, I knocked only once before I was yanked in. "Please for the love of God, help me tame this mess!"Adam pleaded, pointing at his hair. I tried not to laugh at him. His hair, was so frizzy and poofy. "Aw, Addy."I said laughing. "Your problem is that it's getting long again, and we're in Florida. But don't worry, I can help you out Addy."I said. I grabbed his hand and directed him to his bed. "I'm going to go get my straightener. I know you don't like it, but it's the only thing that'll fix it. I'll be back in two minutes."I told him. He relunctantly nodded. I quickly ran, yes ran in a floor length dress, back to mine and Amy's room. "Sorry ladies, I can't hang out. Adam's having hair problems."I said to the girls as I found my hair straightener. Not giving them a chance to reply, I made my way back to Adam's room.

As I walked in, I saw Jeff laughing at poor Adam's frizzled hair. I plugged my straightener in, then walked over to Jeff and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"He complained. "Don't laugh at Adam's hair. That's just wrong."I told him. I sat on the bed next in front of Adam, and started running a brush through his hair. "I can't help it! He just looks so ridiculous."Jeff said, laughing again. I looked at Jeff and pointed at the door. "Get out Jeffrey."I told him. "But!"He protested. I shook my head. "Out Jeffrey! I told you not to make fun of Adam, but you did. Out!"I said. Jeff sighed and left the room. "I got your back Addy."I told my brother as the door closed behind Jeff.

"Did you feel the babies kick yet?"Adam asked, changing the subject.

"I did! Just a few minutes before you texted me!"

"Did you freak out?"

"A little. Did you?"

"A little. Can you believe I'm going to be a Dad soon?"

"And I'm going to be an Aunt, it's just great."

"I have a question for you sis."

"Shoot away Addy."

"You nervous about tomorrow?"He asked. I shrugged. "A little. I mean, it's my first Wrestlemania. But I couldn't be happier at the fact that you and I are having a match together. To be honest, the only thing I'm worried about is Shawn and Mark's match..."I trailed off. Adam turned around to look at me. "Whatever happens Vee-Vee, I'll be there for you."He told me quietly. I shrugged. "Shawn's going to win, so I'm not that worried. The thing that worries me is how much they're gonna hurt each other. Shawn's Mr. Wrestlemania and Mark has his Streak. It's gonna be hell and I have to witness it firsthand."I said. Adam cocked his head to the side. "How do you know Shawn's going to win?"He asked. I laughed. "Adam, Shawn's Mr. Wrestlemania like I said before. The Headliner. The Main Event, The ShowStopper, The Icon, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. How could he not win?"I stated. Adam just nodded uncertainly. Adam didn't think Shawn could do it. Most people didn't. I was one of the few that knew Shawn could beat Mark's streak. Don't get me wrong, I love my Daddy Mark to death, but Shawn was just better...

* * *

After 30 minutes, I was finally able to tame the frizzyness that was Adam's hair. "There we go Addy. Now we can go to the Hall of Fame and you'll look awesome!"I told him. Adam grinned at me. "One reason why I love having a sister.:He said, hugging me. I chuckled. "Yeah well you owe me. What, I haven't decided yet."I told him. "Can I come back in now?"Jeff asked, poking his head in the door. I smiled. "I suppose."I said. Jeff grinned and walked in. "Good, I need to change anyway."He said. "So do I. Which means you need to leave Vanessa."Adam said. I shrugged. "Why? You can go in bathroom. Lord knows I've seen Jeff naked before."I sid, smirking. Jeff laughed, meanwhile Adam looked like he was going to throw up. "One reason why I hate having a sister."He said, before grabbing his tux and running into the bathroom. I chuckled, and laid back down on Adam's bed. "My first Hall of Fame ceremony where I'm actually a part of the Roster."I said.

"Adam's taken you to a Hall of Fame before?"Jeff asked, getting dressed.

"Yupp. His first one, I was his date. I was like...fuck how old was I...I'd go for 13, or 14. That was the first time I met Steph."I said. Then I laughed. "I think it might've been the first time I saw you and Matt in person too. I was so excited. The Hardy Boyz in person!"I said, laughing. I could hear Adam laughing in the bathroom. "You were 13 and yes it was the first time you saw them!"He yelled. I smiled. "See? Adam remembers for me."I said. I looked over at Jeff and he was already half dressed. "You're a fast dresser."I commented. Jeff smiled. "Thanks, I try."He said, buttoning his shirt. He slipped on his jacket and looked at the ties in his hand. "Which one?"He asked me. I stood up and grabbed the black one. "Today's the day when you actually have to match my dear."I said, starting to put the tie on for him. I quickly did the tie, and looked him over. "I have to admit, you clean up nice Mr. Hardy."I said, smiling. Jeff's hand slid down to my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"I have to admit that you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress Miss Copeland."He said. Jeff bent his head down closer to my ear. "But I bet it'd look better on the floor."He whispered. I smirked at him. "It probably would. But tomorrow's Wrestlemania so none of that will be happening."I replied. Jeff winked at me. "If I really wanted it to happen, I'd have no troubles convincing you."He told me. "Okay you two, get your hormones in check, I really don't feel like vomiting."Adam said, walking out of the bathroom. "Vanessa, care to help your big brother out?"He asked, holding up his tie. I laughed and walked over to Adam. "You're lucky I'm so good at this."I told him, tying the tie. Once I was done I patted Adam's chest lightly. "Alright boys, I have to finish getting ready now. I'll see you in a bit!"I said. I gave Adam a quick hug, and Jeff a quick kiss, then I walked back to my room.

* * *

As soon as we got back to our room, Amy passed out. She didn't even bother changing. She didn't even take her shoes off. I couldn't help but chuckle at my best friend. I had no idea why she was so wiped out. I guess being pregnant did that to you. I yawned and sat on my bed, taking my shoes off. I walked over to Amy's bed and pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold during the night. I walked back over to my bed and laid down, not bothering to change out of my dress. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, closed my eyes and was out in seconds.

* * *

Holy fuck I was cold. It was just so cold in this room. I looked over at Amy, who was still sleeping peacefully. It must've been just me that was cold. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and checked the time, the phone light slightly blinding me. 3:56 AM. I groaned. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep cold. It just didn't work that way! I needed some form of heat...heat...I grabbed my phone again and texted Jeff. _-Jeff...you awake?-_ I waited a few minutes, and Jeff finally texted me back. _-What's wrong Pepper?-_

_-I'm cold.-_

_-What do you want me to do about it? I can't make you warm from this far away.-_

_-Could I come sneak in maybe? I won't get anymore sleep if I'm cold.-_

_-Sure babe. Just be quiet, Adam's passed out. Text me when you're at the door.-_

_-Kay! Be there shortly!-_

I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door, careful not to wake Amy. I slowly opened the door and slipped out. I walked as quickly as I could to Adam and Jeff's room. I was almost there when I ran into Randy. "Where the hell are you going at this time of night dressed like that?"He asked me. "Jeff's. I'm cold."I said. Randy laughed. "Cold my ass. You just want a piece of your Jeff. Can't go without it for one whole night."He teased. I shook my head. "Shut up Randy."I told him. He just laughed and yawned. "Tha'ts okay. I won't tell on you."He said, walking past me. I shook my head and finished walking to Jeff's room. I texted Jeff that I was here and within seconds Jeff opened the door for me. "You still have your dress on?"He whispered. I nodded. "I was too tired to take it off."I whispered back. He chuckled lightly, and led me to his bed in the darkness. He handed me a robe. "Here use this. Your dress is pretty and all but it's not sleeping material."He told me. I nodded and quickly changed into that. Then I crawled into bed next to Jeff. "Holy shit you weren't kidding. You're freezing."I didn't reply, just snuggled further into Jeff, who was radiating heat it seemed. I was asleep once again in seconds.

* * *

I walked into the ring area and looked around at all the empty seats that were soon to be filled with fans. The Wrestlemania 28 sign hung high above the ring, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at it. I got in the ring, and sat on one of the turnbuckles. "Wow."Was all I could conjure up. Here I was, at my very first Wrestlemania. Well, my first one being on the card. "It makes you think, 'Wow, all the hard work I've done all year has finally paid off!' Doesn't it?"asked a very familiar voice. I nodded, not even bothered by who was now with me in the ring. He walked over to the opposite turnbuckle and sat on it, looking at me. "Can we talk? Without you running away or screaming at me?"He asked. I nodded. "I wanted to talk to you anyway Jay."I said.

"Well, why don't you get what you want off your chest first."He suggested. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm tired of being angry Jay. I'm just tired of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I'm tired of letting the hatred I feel towards you consume me. I'm sick and tired of not being able to be in a room because you're in it. I'm tired of planning my life around 'Is Jay gonna be there?' That's what I mean when I say I'm tired. I'm also tired of just using so much of my energy that I could be using on something productive."

"So...what are you saying?"

I laughed humorlessly. "What I'm saying Jay,"I laughed again. "Man, Adam and Jeff are going to kill me for saying this, but,"I looked Jay in the eyes. "I forgive you."I said. "Just so we're clear, this isn't me trying to make you feel better. This is me moving on. You know, I met Matt's girlfriend a month or so ago, and she called me a liar about being raped. I yelled at her, then later that night I had a nightmare for the first time in months, just because it was mentioned. That's when I realized I was tired of letting you have that power over me. So I decided I was going to forgive you. So I could move on with my life."I told him. Forgiveness was for yourself, not the other person. Jay ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"Vanessa, I don't think you can understand how utterly sorry I am for what I did to you. I wasn't in my right mind. I needed help, and I just didn't want to admit it. I've been going to a therapist because my Mom told me she was worried about me, and honestly, I'm glad I went. I told her everything about everything, and what she told me is that I wasn't really in love with you like I said I was. She said that it was a natural reaction to being alone. She said that Adam had Amy, you now had Jeff, and I had no one. The closest female was you, so I delusioned myself into thinking I loved you as more than a sister. You probably don't know this, but once she opened my eyes to what I actually did to you...I hated myself. I mean...I raped someone I thought of as a little sister. I knew I was a monster. I still hate myself Vanessa. Because not only did I lose you, but I lost Adam as well. I just...I'm still so extremely sorry Vanessa."

I gulped and took all of that information in. I looked at Jay again. "Jay, you have no idea how much you changing hurt me. You were someone I loved just as much as I loved Adam. You were my second brother, someone I could trust. Then you just...changed so much. You weren't my Jay anymore. You weren't the man that turned into Ric Flair when I graduated high school. You weren't the man that helped teach me how to ride a bike. You weren't the man that I was proud to say I knew. You became someone else entirely. You betrayed me in a sense. And then...then you fucking _raped me_ Jay."I said, looking at him again. My eyes were beginning to well up with tears. "You know, it was hard as fuck to trust people after that. Sure I acted like I was the normal Vanessa, but inside, I was so torn apart. It took every bit of will power I had to not flinch when someone touched me. I honestly didn't trust anyone after that. The only person I felt I could rely on was Amy. The one thing that was always on my mind no matter what, was why would someone who was so close to me, do that?"I sighed again. "You just...broke me Jay. You broke me. For awhile at least. I learned to move on. Now, me forgiving you is the final step."I said. "Since I'm putting everything out on the table for you right now Jay, I think one of the reasons I broke off mine and Jeff's earlier engagement was that I still didn't trust him. And it wasn't even completely his fault. Now, I would love more than anything to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy Jay. I want to be able to move on. I hope you can too."

Jay was silent. Even I had to admit, he looked pretty pathetic right now. "Hey Nessie Adam wants to talk to you about your match tonight."I heard the voice of Jeff said. Jay and I looked at him. That's when Jeff noticed who was in the ring with me. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy you stay right where you are."I ordered. He did, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop glaring at Jay. "What the fuck is he doing here?"Jeff asked. I sighed. I didn't really know how to explain it. "We're moving on. That's what this is."I told Jeff. I looked back to Jay. "Right?"I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. We're moving on."He said. I nodded and hopped off of the turnbuckle. I walked over to Jay and extended my hand to him. He gave me a small smile before shaking it. "Have a good life Jay."I said, then got out of the ring. I walked over to Jeff, who looked pissed as hell. "C'mon Jeff."I said, taking his hand. He let me lead him up the ramp and past the curtain. As we left the ring area, a huge weight seemed to of lifted itself off of my shoulders.

***3rd Person POV Battle Royal for the Women's Championship***

**All seven women were in the ring, waiting for the bell to be rung. Vanessa, Maryse, and Melina were huddled off in one corner together. They obviously planned to eliminate the others and then fight it out amongst themselves. Kelly and Eve stood in another corner, glaring at Vanessa's corner, and Beth and Tamina just looked really cocky. The bell rang and all hell broke loose. The women were going at it hard. The one thing all of them seemed determined to do, was to get rid of the Champion and Kelly Kelly. In fact, the very first person eliminated was Kelly. Vanessa and Maryse threw her over the ropes and smirked when she landed on the ground with a loud smack. The next target was Eve.**

**Melina and Tamina were working on her, whilst Maryse and Beth were going at it. Vanessa had literally nothing to do. That is, until Tamina and Melina were starting to get Eve over the ropes. She smirked and ran at them, knocking all three of them out. However, Vanessa managed to catch Melina before she fell to the ground. "Don't worry Melly. I won't throw you out just yet."The blonde said. Melina chuckled as she got back on her feet. They looked at how Maryse and Beth were doing. They raced over to help their friend, but Beth threw her out before they got there. As she landed on her butt, Maryse started to curse in french. Now it was just three former Women's Champions in the ring.**

**The first person Beth went after was Melina, leaving Vanessa again with nothing to do. This time however, she worked to get Beth out of the ring with Melina. Beth, being the bigger woman, obviously had an advantage. But, she got just a tad too cocky, and tried to toss both women out of the ring at the same time. Melina landed on the mat, but Vanessa caught herself on the ropes. Beth tried prying her fingers off of the ropes, but it didn't work well for her. Vanessa managed to wrap her legs around Beth's neck, and toss her out using only her legs. She quickly got back in the ring as the bell dinged, signalling the match was over. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Vanessa!"Lillian announced as Break started playing. Vanessa grinned when the title was handed to her. She kissed it and then thrusted it in the air. Her title was finally back where it belonged.**

*Vanessa's POV*

I grinned all the way to the family locker room. When I walked in Amy grinned at me. "Well if it isn't the two time WWE Women's Champion! Do my eyes decieve me though? Are you now a double champion?"She asked, still grinning. I nodded. "Why, yes yes I am Amy."I said. "And what is my Champion planning to do?"She asked. "I'm planning on watching my brother win the World HeavyWeight Championship for the 12th time!"I said. Amy smirked. "Really? I'm about to watch my fiance win the World Heavyweight Championship for the 12th thime as well! You wanna watch it together champ?"She offered. "Hell yeah!"I said. Amy and I high fived, and we plopped down on the couch together. Adam and I had already retained in our match, swtiching in and out like we planned. Adam's match was the last one before Shawn and Mark's. Jeff had been involved in the Money in the Bank match, and I couldn't of been happier for him when he won it. Now, it was only the World Heavyweight title match. Then the last match of the night, which was sure to be an instant classic. Shawn MIchaels was going to become WWE Champion once more!

Amy and I decided we were going to be the commentators throughout the title match, and even I had to admit, we were funny as hell. We were completely biased, trash talking people we didn't like, and praising people we did like. In the very last few minutes of the match, the only people left in the ring were Adam and Daniel Bryan. "Come on Adam! Kick his vegetarian ass!"I stated. Amy cocked her head to the side. "I thought he was a vegan?"She asked. I shook my head. "No! He's a vegetarian! He's just too stupid to realize that."I said. Amy laughed and turned back to the screen. Seconds later, a pin was made. Amy and I grinned so widely as "Metalingus" played throughout the arena. "Adam wins!"We cheered, doing a little dance. "I wanna go congratulate him so bad! But he'll yell at me for it!"Amy whined. I smiled at her. "Go Amykins. I'll take the heat for it."I told her, giving her a little push. "Everyone already knows your pregnant anyway."I told her. She didn't need to be told twice, and in seconds, I saw her on the screen, attacking Adam. I chuckled and grabbed my bag. I needed to change into my referee gear.

"Congratz Shawn...you're gonna be a champion again."I said to myself as I walked in the bathroom. I pushed the feelings of nervousness and dread aside. I wasn't going to think about what if Shawn lost. He wasn't going to. He was going to win. He had to...

**HEY! What's up? How is everyone? Good? I hope so. So look! A long chapter! It's Wrasslin' time! Wow...next chapter is the LAST! Good news is, I've written it already. Bad news is, I won't be posting it until March 8th. Why? Because the 1 year Anniversary is on that date! So review, and I love you all for sticking with me this long! Also, Chris Jericho+Leather Pants+No Shirt=OH HELL YEAH for me. I'm assuming Rue too...haha :D**

**No review replies this chapter! Sorry! There will be some next one, I swear!**


	85. The End of an Era

**_"I will give you a show like you have never, ever seen before. Why? Because I can."_**

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels has left the building."_**

**_-Michael Shawn Hickenbottom aka Shawn Michaels_**

Chapter 85

April 1st, 2012

10:25 PM

Wrestlemania 28

I was sitting in an empty locker room in my referee outfit, having a mini break down. I couldn't think straight, I was dizzy, I felt like I was going to throw up and cry at the same time. I was a complete wreck. I was rocking back and forth in my chair, my leg bouncing up and down. So much for not letting my nervousness get to me. I was failing miserably at staying calm. A knock sounded at the door. "Nessa...it's time."A southern drawl said. I looked at Jeff. "I can't do it Jeff. I change my mind. I don't wanna be a part of this anymore."I whispered. He smiled at me sadly. "Yeah you can Ness. It'll be okay. Come on, I'll walk you to the Gorilla Position."He said, forcing me out of the chair. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the locker room. I could feel my composure returning the longer Jeff and I walked together. It was weird that even after being together for almost a year, that Jeff still had that effect on me. When I saw Mark and Shawn at the Gorilla Position, I began freaking out again. "Jeff...I can't. I can't. Please don't make me do it."I said, whimpering a little. I could feel that something was going to go wrong. I just knew it. Jeff kissed my temple. "You can Nessa. You can. You don't even know Shawn's going to lose."He whispered to me. I licked my lips. He was right. "Yeah..."I trailed off. Jeff smiled at me. "Now go out there and call the soon to be match of the year."He said, encouraging me. I nodded and walked over to Shawn and Mark.

"I'm sorry about this Isa..."Mark said softly.

"I am too, Mini Me. I didn't know this match would hurt you so much..."Shawn said.

"Neither did I."

I put my hand up as my music started playing. "I gotta go out there..."I said quietly. They nodded. I took a deep breath and walked out past the curtains to the loud cheers of the WWE Universe.

***3rd Person POV***

**Vanessa walked down the ramp. No jumping or anything that would be related with happy. She looked downright depressed. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee, the WWE Women's Champion and one half of the IG Tag Team Champions, Vanessa!"Lillian said. Despite the loud pop she recieved, Vanessa did not smile. The blonde just simply walked into the ring. **

_Ahh! Ahh! SHAWN!_

_I think I'm cute,_

_I know I'm sexy._

_I got the looks,_

_that DRIVE the girls wild._

_I got the moves,_

_that really move em._

_I send chills,_

_up and down their spines,_

_I'm just a sexy boy!(Sexy boy)_

_I'm not your boy toy(Boy toy)_

_I'm just a sexy boy.(Sexy boy)_

**The crowd cheered loudly as Shawn Michaels entered the arena, hyperactive as always. He did the exact opposite of Vanessa. He bounced all around, happily slapping the hands of people. He got into the ring and grinned at Vanessa. He attempted to hug her, but she stopped him. He looked at her with a sort of guilty look on his face. Before the audience could focus on that too much, a gong sounded and the lights dimmed down. The Undertaker slowly made his way down the ramp, the WWE Championship slung over his shoulder. Shawn glared at the taller man as he got in the ring. Taker handed his title to Vanessa, all the while returning Shawn's glare. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is set for one-fall and it is for the WWE Championship!"Lillian said. "Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"She continued. "Introducing the Champion, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 pounds, the Undertaker!"She said. "This is also a Career Vs The Streak Match. If Shawn Michaels wins, he gets the title and he ends the Undertaker's 19-0 Wrestlemania Streak."Lilliam stated. "But if Shawn is to lose, he must retire."She finished. Both men looked down at Vanessa as she gulped heavily and took a shaky breath. When Lillian was safely outside the ring, she motioned for the bell to ring.**

***Adam's POV***

"They have no idea what they're doing to her right now."I said. Amy patted my leg, knowing I was slightly upset. "Look at her Ames. She's already on the verge of tears and the match just began."I said again. "I know Addy, I know. I'm her best friend remember?"She said. I shook my head as Shawn just did his signature kip up. I smiled weakly at Vanessa clapping for it. "You don't understand though. You weren't there the last time they said Shawn was retired. She was a mess for weeks. The man truly is her hero. Don't tell Mark I said this, but if it came down to it, I think she'd pick Shawn over Mark."Amy nodded again. "It's gonna be fine Addy. Nessie knows that one of them has to lose, and she's accepted that."Amy said. The match continued to go on. 10 minutes soon turned into 20 and by then, Vanessa was beginning to look more and more ready to just break down. I could tell Shawn was almost spent. "This isn't going to end well Amy..."I said softly. I only hoped I was wrong.

***Back to the match***

I watched in shock as Shawn got to his feet using Mark. My eyes widened when Shawn mocked Mark's taunt. Mark's eyes went wild and he full on attacked Shawn, getting the Tombstone. I watched in horror as he attempted to pin Shawn. "COUNT THE PIN VANESSA!"Mark yelled. I gulped, trying to blink away the tears forming in my eyes. I got to the mat and counted the pin. When I got to two, I counted to three the slowest I possibly could, willing Shawn to pop his shoulder up. He didn't and I counted to three. The bell rang. Mark's music started to play, and he got up. He glanced at me, and mouthed the words I'm sorry. Tears ran down my cheeks and a loud sob escaped from my mouth. My body was shaking with each sob. Mark grabbed his title and got out of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner and still the WWE Champion, The Undertaker."Lillian said. I didn't listen to her. I crawled over to Shawn, who had yet to move from his position.

He looked up at me sadly. "I'm sorry Mini Me...it was just my time."He said, sitting up. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "You're...you're leaving."I sobbed. He nodded. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop crying. It worked for a second, but then Shawn hugged me and I started to cry all over again. I cried into Shawn's shoulder while he patted my back. I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life. "Come on Mini Me. We gotta get out of the ring."He said softly. I remembered that we were in the middle of the ring, and there were millions of people watching us. I quickly left the ring, and walked as fast as I could out of the ring area. Shawn wasn't far behind me. "Nessa, wait up!"Shawn yelled after me. When I got past the curtain, I saw Mark. He had the guiltiest look his face. "I'm so sorry Isa, I didn't want you to hurt so much. Please forgive me Isa."He said. "I'm not ready to talk to you just yet Mark."I said, still crying. He nodded, and walked away. When I was halfway to the family locker room, Shawn finally caught up with me. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I looked at him through my tears. "What?"I asked softly. He didn't say anything, just hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder again. "Please don't leave Shawn. I need you here."I cried.

"Nessa...I have to. It's my time."

"No, it doesn't have to be!"

"Vanessa, I want to honor Mark."

"Screw Mark! I don't want you to leave me Shawn. I need you."

"You don't need me Nessie. You've got Adam and you've got Jeff."

"They're not you Shawn! They aren't my heroes! They aren't the people I've based my entire life off of! They aren't the people I've idolized since I was 2, and they aren't the people that I need!" I couldn't stop crying. Shawn sighed. "Nessie, it was my time. I've been hurting a lot, and I need to quit doing this stuff. I want to live long enough to see my grandchildren. So do you see? I need this Essa."He said. I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes. He too had tears in his eyes, but he was controlling his. How could I have been so selfish? I was just thinking about what I needed, but I neglected to realize Shawn needed this..."I'm sorry Shawn...It's just..."He cut me off. "It's fine Nessa. I understand. How do you think I felt when I retired Ric Flair?"He joked. I gave him a laugh that didn't even sound like a laugh. More like choking. Shawn kissed my forehead. "It's not like I'm dying either. You're welcome to come visit me anytime you want. Becca and the kids love you."He said. I nodded, still biting my lip to stop the tears. "I'm going to go get cleaned up...then I'm going to the hotel to get some rest. I suggest you do the same Mini Me."He said softly. I nodded, but had no intention of doing so. He finally let go of me, kissed my forehead softly, and walkrf past me. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I fell to the floor. I drew my knees to my chest, put my head in them and cried.

I knew people were watching, but I didn't care. Not at this point anyway. I felt an arm wrap around me and someone pulled me to them. They started running their fingers through my hair and I knew it was Adam. "It's gonna be alright Vee-Vee."He said quietly. I looked up at him and he immeadiately started wiping my tears away. "No it's not Adam. Shawn's leaving for good."I said. Adam sighed. "I know Nessa, but it's going to be fine. I'm here for you sissy."He said. I leaned my head on Adam's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do without him Bubba..."I said. Adam stood up, taking me with him. "Come on. You're going to get some rest. I'll have Amy or Jeff get your stuff."He said. I bit my lip for the umteenth time that night and nodded.

***Adam's POV***

The entire ride back to Tampa Vanessa didn't speak a word. Not a sound came out of her except the occasional small sob. For some reason, when she'd caught sight of Jeff, she clung to him and refused to let go of him. Jeff offered to stay with her for the night, in place of me, and she had eagerly accepted. Right now, she was clinging to him in the backseat. Her head rested in his lap, and he was gently running his fingers through her hair, whispering to her, sometimes singing a little. Amy and I didn't really talk either. Jeff was the only one doing the talking. As I pulled into Vanessa's driveway, she finally spoke. "See you tomorrow guys."She said, her voice hoarse. It pained me to see her in this much pain. It pained me even more that I couldn't do anything about it. Jeff helped her out of the car, and he turned back to me. "I got this Adam."He reassured me. My big brother syndrome decided to act up then. "You better have this Jeff. She's in a lot of pain right now and she better be at least semi happy tomorrow."I said, a bit of an edge to my tone.(No pun intended of course). Even if Jeff was my best friend, Vanessa was still my baby sister, and if I couldn't help her he sure as hell better. Jeff nodded. "Gotcha. See ya later you two."

***9:30 AM***

**"So...it's now 4:30 in the morning. I won't lie, last night was pretty much the worst night of my life."Vanessa said, sniffling. "For those who didn't see or haven't heard, I had a breakdown in the middle of the ring last night at Wrestlemania. Why might you ask?"She took a shaky breath and choked back a sob. "Because Shawn Michaels' career ended last night."She said. She wiped her eyes roughly. "Pretty much everyone knows that he's my hero, and I've spent most of my life worshipping the ground he walked on...and now he's gone."She licked her chapped lips and wiped at her eyes again. "I don't know how I have any tears left, I've been crying since the match last night."She murmured. She took a deep breath and looked at the camera for the first time. Her usually happy and bright green eyes were filled with tears, sadness, and were rimmed with red. Her face was flushed, and it looked like she needed to sleep badly. "But you know what? As much as it kills me to see Shawn leave...I hope that his health increases and that he and his kids are closer than ever. I also hope that him and Becca have the best marriage in the world."Vanessa said. She looked over her shoulder quickly, but turned back to the camera. "Sorry, I thought Jeff might be awake."She said. She half chuckled. "Jeff's got this talent of always seeing me cry. It's annoying."She attempted to joke. She took another deep breath.**

**"If you see this Mark...I want you to know that you'll always be my Daddy. I still love you. I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't do this to intentionally hurt me. I'm sorry I kinda blew you off last ngiht."Vanessa said. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Will I be at Raw tonight? Yeah. Of course I will. Laurgitous will fire me if I'm not. Will it be hard to see Shawn make his farewell speech? Oh yeah. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to make Jeff come. I don't think I could handle it without him."She said. She smiled. "You know last night, I wasn't even going to go out and call the match, but Jeff told me I could do it. He said that I was going to call the soon to be match of the year."She laughed quietly. "It seems Jeff's always making me do the right thing. That's what I love about him. He's always there when I need him. I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Jeff Hardy."Vanessa said quietly. "But anyway, before I ramble too much, I'm saying it now, Shawn Michaels will be inducted in the Hall Of Fame for 2013. Mark my words..."She said, turning off the camera.**

Adam sighed and ran a hand over his face. He'd known this would happen. At least she wasn't going to stay mad at Mark. That'd probably kill him. Adam looked at Amy. "Good call Amy. Letting Jeff stay with her."He said. Amy smiled. "I told you he would help her out. Even after all the shit they put each other through, they still would do anything for each other."The red head said. Adam chuckled. "Yeah I know they would. I had figured they'd already be engaged again by now. Maybe soon huh?"He said. Amy smiled again. "Maybe. We'll just have to see."

Jeff breathed in and was hit with the scent of strawberries. He smiled at the delicious smell. He had loved waking up to it. Jeff opened his eyes and looked down at the woman clinging to him like her life depended on it. She looked so content, being curled up next to him. Jeff sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Jeff?"Vanessa said in a small voice. Jeff looked at her. He hadn't known she was awake. "Yeah Ness?"He asked. Vanessa sat up and locked her eyes with Jeff. She kissed him softly. "Thank you...for everything. I don't think I could've made it through last night without you."Vanessa said when she pulled away. His mind reeling from the unexpected kiss, all he could conjure up was, "Um, no problem Nessa."

Vanessa giggled a little, and cuddled back up to Jeff. She did her best to hide the smile on her face, but Jeff seemed to sense she was cheesing about something. "What's the smile for?"He asked. She chuckled and looked back up at him. "Nothin', nothin'."She responded. Jeff smiled at her. "Vanessa, I've known you long enough to know that there's a reason behind that smile. Especially considering just last night you were in tears."He said. Vanessa's smile fell just a little at the reminder of last night. "You're right there is a reason I'm smiling. And that reason is you, Jeff."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Why are you smiling because of me?"

Vanessa laughed a little. "Because you're here. Even though you had no obligations or anything to me last night. You offered to stay with me when you didn't have to. You put up with all my crying last night, and didn't once roll your eyes or anything like that. You didn't tell me it wasn't the end of the world that Shawn was retiring, and you didn't say he's just a wrestler. You understood. You're just too good to me Jeff, and it just makes me love you even more than I already do."She said, although she was whispering towards the end of her little speech. Jeff grinned at the blonde. He ran his hand through her hair and laughed a bit. "You needed me Vanessa. I was going to let you be with Adam for the night, but when you saw me, you just clung to me. I knew you needed me then and nobody else."He leaned in closer to her, their faces inches apart. "And you know what Pepper?"He asked her. Vanessa smiled. "What Skittles?"She asked. Jeff kissed Vanessa.

Vanessa smiled into his lips. She knotted her fingers in his multi-colored hair and kissed him back. The two pulled away from the heated kiss and smiled at each other. "I love you too."Jeff finished. Vanessa grinned at him. Neither of them could believe that after all the time they spent together, they still had such strong feelings for each other. "Which brings me to my question."Jeff said, placing a hand on her hip like he usually did when there was something important to talk about. "Vanessa...Isabelle...Copeland. Will you be my fiance? Again?"He asked. For the first time since January, Vanessa felt true happiness. "I thought you'd never ask."She said. Jeff's grin widened, if that was possible. The newly engaged couple shared another kiss, and just plainly enjoyed the other's company.

***Backstage, 9:35 PM***

At the moment, everyone came to the family locker room to see Shawn, talk to him and remember things they'd done together. I still haven't looked at him once tonight. I was afraid that if I did, I'd break down again. So I stayed mostly by Jeff's side, my face in his shoulder. Soon though, a knock came and it was my turn to answer the door. I walked slowly, and sopened the door slowly. I'd expected someone else for Shawn. I was wrong. "Can I talk to you a minute?"Jay asked me. I swallowed and nodded. "I'll be back Jeff."I said quietly. Jeff glared at Jay in the doorway. "I'll come with. Be right back Shawn."Jeff said, standing up. "That's fine."Jay said, and motioned for Jeff and I to follow him. He lead us to a quiet hallway, and looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay Vanessa? I know this has to be hurting you pretty badly."Jay asked. "Of course she's hurting!"Jeff snapped. I sighed and nodded. "I'm okay...for the most part."I told Jay. "I just remembered what happened last time Shawn left...and I was worried..."He said softly. I nodded. "Thanks for worrying. I'm sorry I can't be more happy right now. I'm kind of numb."I replied. Jay brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, much to Jeff's displeasure, and sighed. "Well, if you want someone to talk to, besides your usual crew, I'm here for you."He told me. I sighed again and nodded. Then I started thinking. Jay had been extremely nice and caring lately. He'd gotten help, and he was slowly turning back into the Jay I loved. He deserved at least a little bit of a congratz. I looked up at Jeff, who looked down at me. "Don't get too mad for what I'm about to do. He deserves it."I told him. Jeff cocked an eyebrow at me, and before he could respond, I gave Jay a hug. "Thank you Jay."I whispered. He hugged me back hesitantly, I had no doubts that Jeff was burning holes in his face as he did it too. "For what Nessie?"He asked. I sighed. "For becoming the old Jay again. For getting help. For still worrying about me..."I whispered. Jay chuckled softly. "No problem."He said.

***10 minutes before Shawn's farewell Speech***

It was just Shawn, Jeff and I in the locker room. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. Or rather, everyone left one at a time to give Shawn and I some privacy. Jeff, however, being the amazing Jeff he is, stayed to support me. Jeff and I had yet to tell anyone we were engaged again. Tonight was about Shawn, not us. Shawn gave Jeff and I a smile. "So. You two are engaged again, huh?"He asked. I nodded. "Since when?"He asked. "Since this morning."I responded, my voice muffled by Jeff's shoulder. I hadn't looked Shawn in the eyes since last night. He sighed heavily. "Mini Me, are you ever going to look at me again?"He asked. "Yeah. Eventually."I said. Jeff lifted my face from his shoulder and touched his forehead to mine. "Hey. You're not the only one hurting. You know Shawn didn't do this to hurt you. You know he thinks of you as family too, so just suck it up babe."He told me. I mini glared at him. "I hate it when you're right."I said. He gave me a small smile and motioned to Shawn with his eyes. I sighed and turned my gaze to my hero.

He grinned at me. "See? It wasn't that hard!"Shawn said happily. I half smiled at him. He opened his arms. "Come give me a hug Mini Me."He said. With a little push from Jeff, I went and gave Shawn a hug. Shawn hugged me tightly. "I love you Vanessa."He whispered to me. Man, he was going to make me cry again. "I love you too Shawn."I said, sniffling. He chuckled. "Don't start crying on me darlin'."He said. "Well you aren't exactly making it easy on me."I replied. Shawn laughed this time. He glanced at the clock and looked back at me. "Well. It's time to shine for the last time Mini Me. I'll see you after I get done doing this whole speech thing."He said. I nodded. We hugged one last time, and Shawn left the room.

***Shawn's Farewell Speech, 3rd person POV***

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the Heartbreak Kid, SHAWN MICHAELS!"Justin Roberts all but yelled. The crowd instantly began cheering as the familiar music began to play.**

_Ahh! Ahh! SHAWN!_

_I think I'm cute,_

_I know I'm sexy._

_I got the looks,_

_that DRIVE the girls wild._

_I got the moves,_

_that really move em._

_I send chills,_

_up and down their spines,_

_I'm just a sexy boy!(Sexy boy)_

_I'm not your boy toy(Boy toy)_

_I'm just a sexy boy.(Sexy boy)_

**The audience gave a loud standing ovation to the man known as Shawn Michaels. He smiled at the WWE Universe as he made his way to the ring, happily slapping the hands of his longtime fans. A few moments later, he stood in the ring with a mic in his hand and a silly grin on his face. Just as he was about to talk, a gong sounded and the lights dimmed down. Shawn's attention turned to the Undertaker. Taker looked at Shawn, and tipped his hat to the Showstopper. Shawn smiled at the larger man as he walked back out. Shawn brought the mic to his lips. "You know I, uh, don't really know what it is I'm going to say to you tonight. Um...I, uh."A round of "Please Don't Go's" broke out. Shawn paused, and brought the mic back to his lips. "You know what I was 19 years old when I started doing this stuff, and uh, at 23 I started coming into each and everyone of your homes...every week. And, the idea of now being 46 and not, uh, coming into your homes on that TV every week is uh, gonna be a little tough to get used to."Shawn stopped again as a chant of "Thank you Shawn" broke out. Shawn did his best to hold back the tears and continued his speech. "You know something? I have to appreciate you saying thank you, but you know I have to tell you something. I have to thank you. Because...you all may not understand this but for the longest time, this ring, and all of you, was the only thing I had in my life. It was the only place I ever felt good about me. And, night in and night out, you guys were the only ones in the world that ever made me like me, and...you know I would like to, you know there's so many people I'd like to thank but I'm so afraid of doing that for fear I'm going to forget somebody. But you know, there's one guy...Hunter. I gotta thank Hunter for being my friend when absolutely nobody else in the world wanted to touch me. There were a lot of people that didn't like me, I wasn't an easy person to be around. And Hunter, buddy, you never once left my side. And...you know in this line of work, they say it's tough to have real friendships, and it is. But I tell ya, Hunter I thank you so much for the real friendship I've been able to share with you for the last 18 years. And another one, this is really gonna sound strange to you guys but, there's a whole lot of people in the production part of this business that deserve thanks too. But I wanna thank all you guys. You guys always made me look better than I actually was. There's a crazy redheaded kid in Conneticut that I also have to thank. He's the one that makes so many of those videos of me. His name is Adam and he's the most talented boy I've ever met. And then of course,"The crowd once again interupted with "One More Match!" as Shawn wiped away a few tears. "You know what, can I tell ya something? I uh. You know I know how alot of people feel about career ending matches. And I know there alot of people who are skeptical about my desicion, and I don't wanna, I don't wanna go back on my word to you, and I don't wanna go back on my word to the Undertaker. For 20+ years I've done my best to be an open book in front of all of you. I don't hide alot from you, it's just who I am. And I don't uh, I wanna honor my word to you, to the Undertaker. So I appreciate the one more match, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."Shawn paused again as the fans digested that.**

**Shawn wiped away some more tears. "And there's one another guy I gotta thank, and I gotta thank Bret Hart. I cannot tell you how much back in the 90's I drove that poor guy crazy. And everything he's ever said about me, he's had a right to say. And I wanna thank him for forgiving me, for understanding, accepting, and beliveing that I knew I made the mistakes, and would honor his friendship if he ever gave it back to me. And then there's Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Now I honestly don't know if I'm going to get in trouble for mentioning his name or not, but I'm going to anyway."He smiled. "It's my farewell speech and I'll say what I want."he said with a laugh. "But there's no way I could work for anyone else. After you've worked under that crazy son of a gun for 20+ years, there's no way I'll ever be able to do a regular gig ever again.I gotta thank him for his patience with me, because the only guy I drove more crazy than Bret Hart was Vince McMahon. You know and I know that he gave me the opprutunity to do what I loved to do, but I gotta thank him for not letting me make bigger mistakes than I could've made. I was on a crash course going nowhere, and sometimes it got ugly, but let me tell ya. If that guy had not kept me on course, I would not be here today. So Vince, thanks for putting up with me man."Shawn paused and wiped a few tears away. "And last but not least, there is each and everyone of you."More Thank yous erupted." I have got to travel all over the world. I got to meet millions of people. I have got to listen to each and everyone of you the majority of my life. I have spent more time with each and everyone of you than I have my own family. I don't say that with regrets. I thank you all so much. For giving me to priviledge of letting me show off for each and everyone of you my whole life. And of course, my lord and savior Jesus Christ, I thank you my King for saving me. And to Rebecca, Cheyanne and Cameron. Babies, daddy's coming home."Shawn finished. He was about to set the mic down when he quickly picked it back up. "See, I knew I was going to forget someone. There is one last person I need to thank. And that person is none other than my Mini Me, Vanessa."He said.**

**"That woman is arguably my biggest fan, and I think of her like a child of mine. Last night was just as hard for her as it was for me, maybe even worse. I know now what Taker and I did to her last night was incredibly selfish of us. I'm pretty sure by now all of you have seen how she reacted, and I feel terrible for doing that to her. But I have to thank her for always believing in me every step of the better part of my career. For being the only Canadian I met that liked me more than Bret. For always telling people to shut up when I was talking. For loving me when all of Canada wanted to kill me. For giving me one last title run in the WWE. For always standing up for me. And most importantly, I want to thank her, for giving me the self confindence I so desperately needed back in 2011. Vanessa, I know you're watching this with your little fiance Jeff,"He stopped and chuckled, like he knew he just let a huge secret out. "But I want you to know that I love you kid. You've become part of my family and you will remain as such."Shawn said. "This is how we started, and this is how we're going to end. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, has left the building."**

***Jeff's POV***

"Vanessa I know you're watching this with your little finace Jeff."Shawn said. As soon as those words came out of his mouth the entire locker room looked at Vanessa and I. "We were going to say something."I said. "Look, we can all talk about mine and Jeff's personal lives later, right now I want to want this if you don't mind."Vanessa said harshly. Everyone immediately turned their gaze back to the TV. I watched Vanessa carefully as the tears welled up in her eyes. She licked her lips as soon as Shawn said she was family. "I'll be right back."She said, and ran out of the locker room. "Vanessa?"Adam and I chroused.

***Vanessa's POV***

I ran as fast as I could to the gorilla position. I needed to get there before Shawn did. Thankfully I did. I ran past the curtain and onto the Stage. Shawn was just approaching the stage when I got there. "Nessie."He said, smiling at me. I threw my arms around Shawn's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget you Shawn. I'm going to come over every other Friday, and it's going to be good."I said, crying just a little. Shawn laughed. "You're always welcome at my home kid."He told me. I felt a pair of larger arms wrap around Shawn and I. "Mind if I join this party?"Hunter asked. I looked up at Hunter and laughed. "Of course not."I said. Hunter smiled and looked at Shawn. "I'm gonna miss ya buddy."Hunter said. Shawn chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you too Hunt."He replied. We all three broke away from each other. "There's just one thing I need to do."Hunter said. Shawn and I looked at him. "what?"We asked. He pulled two DX glowsticks out of his pocket. Shawn grinned, as did I. Hunter placed them on the stage in an X. "Let's get out of here."Hunter said. We nodded and walked into the back, leaving the arena in loud cheers.

_And it was just how the greatest wreslter in the business should go out._

**Wow. Did you cry? My goal was tears...haha. So...yeah this is mega long. I pretty much copied Shawn's entire speech, minus a few things. But...yeah. This was a pretty intense chapter. This kinda made me cry a little...made me relive Shawn's retirement. So um yeah. Review please? I've had this completely finished since...December 20th. Yup. I was waiting for this haha. I hope you all liked the ending of the story known as In His Shadow. I should have the first chapter to Her Time to Shine up soon. Look for it! Now, for my last review replies for this story...**

**Melly: Hahah i understand your excitement :). And here was the final chapter...I hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing!**

**Nat: This story...gave me you. *sniffle* Now it's ending. But our friendship will not! Anyway, to reply to your things. Haha yeah that's what Amy and Nessa do. :). Adam's hair=Yummy softness. It is irony! That's the point :D. Yes Jay has been solved, and he won't be in the family don't worry. Haha of course K2 needed to be eliminated first. She sucks. Awww I'm sorry! Chris is hot. No denying! Thanks for reviewing Natters, I love ya!**

**Georgiaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Yes, I love him too! haha, and you haven't even done the camping trip yet! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I love you dude!**

**Erika: Haha yes, yes it was :D. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Boo: She did! Aww, I hope you didn't cry TOO much! Thanks for reviewing hon :D.**

**IlurvesJeffandMattHardy: Oh but it had too! Look for the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Love: awwww thank YOU my love! For everything!**

**Jiggly: Well you can begin with Her Time To Shine! Don't worry! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Mamasangel: Thank you for all your reviews dear! :DDDDDD Im glad you enjoyed.**

**Reina: Dude Im very happy about Raw :). Thank you for all your reviews missy!**

**Cassie: Ahhh my very very first reviewer. Thank you so much :D. I hope you love the ending, and look for the sequel!**

**Also a huge thanks to those who:**

**Favorited: bennett94tw, boobookins123, Buffy-Bella, CassieTheNinja, EmmyDarlin, esper1315, forsey1987, HardyxLover, HornyBear.x, IceQueenUmi, iloverandyortonwwefan23, JenniferRayne, JJwolf, kally2385, litawwediva06, mellysaurus, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, Nat-Nat 360, NeonNero, nuk1014, PunkMutantGargoylChica, RKOluver12, SBMFanatic, southervampirepirate, SusanHardyLautner smile haha, The Cajun Phoenix, tinous31100, Toperopeflyer, Trebug, xErikax, Zoe-StarRock**

**Alerted:CassieTheNinja, cenafan131313, ChristineNorthmanSalvatore, Cmpunkbabe234,Emzy2k11, Enayemaria,gostcat HardyxLover, Isshi Urahara, JJwolf, Kimi2109, KittySixx, la danza della vita, litawwediva06, Mel76930, mellysaurus,Nat-Nat 360, NeonNero, pegasus1428, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Randy4rkocenahardy, reina13, Rose Pound, TimsGurl34,Topropeflyer,WWE-Little-Angel,xErikax,Zoe-StarRock**

**Once more, I love you all and I'm glad you all enjoyed :D**

**P.S, longest thing I've EVER written!**


End file.
